The Unsung Hero
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: Arianna was a part of the Rebellion, though her story is unknown. Yet, she was still a hero. The Unsung Hero of the Rebellion and this is her story.
1. The start of a hero

Disclaimer:  I don't own any part of Star Wars, sadly.  It all belongs to Lucas.  I do own Arianna  (Ari), Jett, Katri, Derin and Lightsaber (aka Saber).  So if you would like to borrow any of them please ask first.

Arianna tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear with a sigh.  She kicked the machine she had been working on for the past hour and a half, frustrated.

            "Work, come on," she muttered under her breath.  The machine whirred to life after a moment.  "Finally," Ari muttered.  All of a sudden, there was a flash of sparks and she threw her hands up to block her eyes and face from the shower sparks and blinding flashes.  The machine whirred loudly, then with a low groan, it died once more.

            "I give up," Ari groaned in frustration.  She put her tools down, wiping her now dirty hands on her cream-colored pants and tunic.  Her white boots, which went almost up to her knees, were dirtied by the constant shifting sand of the planet.  Ari then undid the ponytail her hair had been in, only to brush it back with her fingers, and pulling it back up, making sure to get the loose strands.

            "Hey, Ari, did you get it working?"

            "Yeah, until it decided to blow a fuse, or ten.  This thing just isn't working," she called back as the person came closer.

            "Dad's not going to be pleased."

            "If he wants it to work so bad, let him fix it," Ari muttered.  She glanced up as her younger brother, Jett, entered the room.  He was 12, six years younger than Ari.  He was about 5 feet tall, which was about fives inches shorter than his sister.  Both of them had blonde hair that was always light from the relentless twin Tatooine suns, as well as sapphire blue eyes, though Jett's had more of a green tint to them.

            "Let me look at it," Jett offered.  

"Be my guest," Ari motioned to the lifeless machine, while Jett picked up a few tools.

Ari sat down on one of the chairs in the garage like tech dome, rubbing her temples.  She wished that one day she would be able to feel rain on her face again, not scrounging to get the last little bit of water vapor from the atmosphere.

            "Even though I know it was for the best I just wish that Mom and Dad would have let us stay on Naboo or some other decent planet," Ari muttered.  "I'm not a mechanic, I never have been and I never will be. I want to get off this planet and do something with my life."

            Ari and Jett's parents had been agents in the early rebellion, which was now sweeping across the universe.  They had lived on Naboo, their father a medic and their mother had been a handmaiden to Queen Mei'inda, who had taken the throne after Queen Jamilla resigned, until they got word of that the Empire would be coming after them.  In the cover of darkness, the family stole away to their ship. The escape was by luck, since the Imperials were surrounding the planet already.  It was quick thinking, and fast ship that saved them that night.  They traveled to Tatooine where their parents had friends they had met through other friends, Owen and Beru Lars. Upon landing, Ari and Jett's father sold their starship to buy a speeder and a farm that was a neighbor of the Lars'.  That had been 11 long years ago, though Ari could remember it well.

            "But if you went off planet," Jett spoke up, pulling Ari in from her train of thought.  "You wouldn't have met your boyfriend," he smirked.

            "He is _not_ my boyfriend. He is a boy who is a friend and one of the few decent people on this rock," Ari replied.

            "Suuuure.  'Oh Luke, I love you soo much'," Jett teased, raising his voice to sound more like a girl's.

            "Oh you wanna see love. This is love," Ari leaned over and started to tickle her brother.

            "Stop!!" Jett shouted, laughing.  

            "Take it back," Ari told him with a grin

            "Alright, alright.  I take it back," he responded.  Ari then let him go, and looked at him to see if he would say anything else.  He turned on the machine and it started again, this time it didn't die.   "See?  That is how you do it," he remarked, somewhat smug.  "Oh and Ari?"

            "Yeah?" she asked.  Jett made a few kissing noises.

            "Ari and Luke sitting in the sand , K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" he started to sing.  Ari shot him a look and Jett took off running up the stairs.  Ari just shook her head as her pet caindo walked in.  She had fur all over her body, which was the same color as the sands of Tatooine and the top of her head came to Ari's hip. She walked on all fours and had a tail that seemed to always wag, which annoyed Ari's father if it knocked something off a shelf.  She had brown eyes and short pentagon shaped ears that rested against her head.  Her tongue was hanging out, panting from the heat.

            "Come here Lightsaber," she said with a smile.  Lightsaber, who was better known as just Saber, walked over to her, pushing her head into Ari's hand, asking to be pet, which Ari did of course.  She had named the candido after the weapon of the legendary Jedi Knights, though her father had asked her many times to chose another name.  He argued that the name was build on legends alone, though Ari was certain that there had once been Jedi

            "What am I going to do with that kid?" she asked Saber.  "I don't like Luke like that.  He's my best friend, beside you.  The only other girl my age is Cammie, and I think she has slept around with the entire male population of Anchorhead.  The rest of the people my age are all guys."

            Ari made her way over to her T-16 that was in the garage area as well.  As much as she didn't like being mechanic, she didn't mind working on her T-16.  She was one of the best T-16 pilots , having had to prove that she could just as good as Fixer, Windy and the rest of the group.  

Even then though, Ari didn't always feel like she fit in.  She sometimes had strange feelings, as if to say something was going to happen.  Sometimes a sand storm, other times a danger during one of the race she had with her friends.  Once in a great while she seemed to get visions, giving her a sense of déjà vu at times.  It frightened her, so she had only told one person about it.  Luke Skywalker.  Her best friend, someone who was more than a brother.  They had clicked when they had first met, though Luke spent most of his time with Biggs until he went to the Academy last year.  Since then though, Luke and Ari had almost become inseparable.

"Ari!"

"Yeah?" she called back.  She looked up as her father came into the garage. 

"How is it looking?" he asked.  Ari motioned over to where the machine was still running.

"Jett fixed it."

"I thought you said you could handle it."

"I also told you I wasn't a mechanic," Ari replied dryly.

"Well, I need you to be for a bit."

"I want to get out of here and go to some university or something, not be a mechanic forever," Ari answered.

"Arianna, this is how life is.  You know we would have died if we had stayed.  It might not be safe to go to a planet controlled by the Empire if they remember your mother and myself.  Also, what do you plan on doing? Jumping a ship to join the rebellion?  Look where it got this entire family."

"I thought if you believe in something, you should stick with it," Ari replied simply.  Saber sensed that argument getting worse, walked over until she was almost leaning against Ari's leg.

"We did, and look what happened."

"It is a worthy cause, one worth dying for."

"I am not going to let my only daughter go and get involved in this.  I'm not letting you go to put your life in danger.  I don't care what those 'friends' of yours are telling you, but I don't want to hear it.  I've been there," her father answered angrily. 

"You don't think I remember running off in the middle of the night?" Ari asked, getting upset.

"That is the past.  I am looking out for your future.  For you to live.  And I don't mean with you running around with those boys.  You are a young lady, you can act like it."

"Oh yeah, first you want a mechanic and now a young lady.  Decide."

"I want a daughter who is able to keep her mind out of the clouds for more than two seconds to see the way life really is."  With that, her father turned and walked out.

Ari went back to half heartedly tinkered with her T-16 and then looked outside where the speeder was.  

"Maybe I should take a short ride, just to get out…" she said to no one in particular.  She went over, Saber following close behind.  Ari jumped in, Saber jumping into the passenger side.  Ari looked over at caindo with a small smile.  "You coming too?"  Saber gave a small bark as if to say yes.  Ari powered up the speeder.

"Where are you going?" Jett asked, appearing from where his room was located.

"None of your business," Ari replied, hitting the accelerator, and started across the property.

"Say hi to loverboy for me," Jett shouted after her.


	2. Best Friends Forever, It's ok to cry

Just to mention, no, I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does.  Ari, Jett, Saber and all them are my characters though so please ask for permission if you wanna use them.

            About ten minutes later, Ari was pulling up to the Lars' farm.  She didn't see anyone, but pulled up to outside Luke's room before shutting the speeder down.  She jumped out, followed by Saber.  

            "Luke?" she called, knocking as she walked in.  He wasn't there.  She glanced up to the suns and saw it was about lunchtime.  She walked towards the main area, and could hear voices.  She knocked on the door, this time waiting until Beru glanced to the doorway. 

            "Arianna, how nice to see you.  We were just about to have lunch.  Come join us," she smiled.

            "Thank you Aunt Beru," Ari grinned.  Beru had told Ari that she could call her Aunt Beru like Luke did, since Ari was over so often

"Luke, please set an extra place," Beru asked. 

"Stay there," Ari turned and told Saber.  She hated to leave Saber outside, but she knew that Owen wasn't too fond of animals in the kitchen area.  He said it wasn't sanitary. Saber went to her usual spot, lying down a little outside the doorway.  

            Ari walked in to the room, out of the heat and suns, as Luke placed another glass out for her.  He looked up as she walked in and smiled.

            "Hey Airie," he greeted her using a nickname some of their friends has given her.  He was the only one that Ari didn't mind calling her that.

            "Hey Wormie," Ari teased, using a name Fixer and a few of the others sometimes called him.  Luke made a face and Ari made one back with a laugh.

            Beru brought lunch over to the table and everyone took their spot, Owen nodded to Ari when she sat down, to acknowledge her.

            The four made small talk as they ate, Ari and Luke teasing each other at times, as normal.  Luke mentioned how Biggs had come back to visit, and he had seen him in Anchorhead, which of course, caused Owen to shoot him a look.  Ari asked a few questions, having been friends with Biggs also.  

            "So what brings you here so early?" Owen asked Ari as they finished.  Usually she would stop by in the later afternoon or early evening, usually being sure to leave at dusk or soon after.

            "Oh, I had a bit of time off so I thought I would stop by," Ari replied after a short moment of hesitation, telling him a half lie.  Owen nodded, being a more quiet man though he had an air of respect around him.

"Can I take some time off?" Luke asked his uncle.

            "You have a lot of chores," his uncle reminded him.

"I'll help," Ari spoke up, then looked down from Owen's look.  "And I can't stay too long either," she added.

"Go work on the vaporator in the south before anything then," his uncle told him. Luke nodded and then walked back outside with Ari.

"You are going to help me with my chores?" he asked, looking at her eyebrows raised in question

"Yeah.  You are my best friend," Ari replied.  _'He looks so cute like that.  Woah, where did that come from?' _she asked herself.

"I have a feeling you didn't just get some time off did you?" Luke asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  He whistled,  "L.S.," he called, using his own made up nickname for Saber, to call her.  Saber shook as she stood up then lumbered over to Luke to get pet.  Luke looked up at Ari, while still petting Saber.  Ari had to smile.  She remembered how Luke teased her about having a pet that shared his initials.

"Well, I did get some time off.  And also I got into another fight with my father.  It was stupid," she answered.  She knew that Luke's father was dead and felt bad complaining about either of her parents when he didn't have any or know who they were.

"Don't feel bad about telling me this stuff.  What did he say?"  he made his way over to his speeder.

"We can take mine," Ari offered.  Luke nodded and went into his workshop area, grabbing a few tools and came back out.  Ari had already jumped into the driver's seat and Saber sat in the back.  Luke swung himself into the passenger seat. 

"Thanks for giving it up, Sabe," he told the canido, who barked in response.  The two humans smiled as Ari started it, heading towards the south.

"So…tell me," Luke stated, looking over at her.

"He just…he wants to protect me he says.  But I feel like I will never get out of here.  Besides that, he first wants me to be a mechanic and then tells me to act like a young lady."  Ari blushed slightly when she said this, but then quickly continued.  "I told him to decide what he wanted me to be and he told me I had to get my head out of the clouds and see how life really is.  But what is wrong with having dreams?  Hopes?" she asked, as they sped along the sand.

"Nothing," he replied.

"He would lock me up if he knew about my feelings or visions or whatever they are," she told him, sadly.

"I doubt that," Luke kindly answered.

"He might.  He would think it was the bad influence the 'Toshi kids' have on me," she replied, using one of the terms her father used in referring to her friends.

"Maybe it was just a bad day," Luke suggested with a shrug.  He didn't know what to say, but was glad that Ari would confide in him.

Ari nodded, keeping her eyes forward on the sand.  She seemed almost in a trance for a moment.

"That's not all of it, is it?" Luke asked, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Ari asked, not meeting his gaze.  "Oh, here we are," she replied, slowing the speeder down in front of the broken machine.

Saber hopped out to explore the sand-filled area wagging her tail, panting.

Ari moved to jump out, but Luke held her back, hands holding her wrists, strong enough to hold her, though not hurting her.

"Ari…what is it?" he asked.  Ari turned her head, tears in her eyes.  She sometimes hated that he could see when she lied, it was as if it was impossible to do with him.  Luke lifted her chin with one of his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"What is it?" he asked again.  All of a sudden he felt a wave of fear and sadness fall over him, covering him like a blanket, then disappearing just as quickly.  He dropped his hand in surprise, yet holding her gaze.  "Ari…?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"It happened again.  The feeling.  Stronger than ever.  It hit like a bantha stampede earlier today.  Something big is going to happen.  Something bad, which will result in life changing events."  Ari closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them.  When she did, Luke could see the tears in her eyes.  "I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of what?" he asked, his voice still quiet like hers.

"These feelings.  Why do I get them?  Why me?" she questioned.  She started to cry.  "I never asked for them.  I never asked to be strange and unable to fit in.  I hate this.  I don't know what any of it means or know how to stop them, or at least control when they hit."  Ari started to cry even harder, something she very rarely ever did.  Luke slid over and hugged her, on hand rubbing her back.  

"It's going to be ok…" he whispered.  "I promise.  Everything is going to be ok."  

Eventually, Ari wiped her eyes, then lowered her head, embarrassed about crying on Luke's shoulder.

"It's ok to cry," Luke spoke up.

"You never do," Ari pointed out to him.

"That's not true.  Do you remember your last birthday?" he asked.  Ari nodded, closing her eyes to remember that night, close to a year ago, though she could remember it like it had been yesterday


	3. Secrets and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any Luke or any of the other Star Wars characters, or any of the worlds.  It is all Lucas'. I own the characters: Ari, Jett, Katri, Derin and Lightsaber (aka Saber).  If you would like to use any of these characters please ask first.

*FLASHBACK*

            "Happy birthday!" Luke grinned, hugging Ari, who smiled, then laughed as Luke spun her around.

            "You do know it isn't my birthday until tomorrow, right?"

            "Happy early birthday then," he smiled.

            "How does it feel to be another year older?" Jett asked his sister, coming up behind them.  

            "Means I can boss you around more," Ari replied, jokingly.  Jett stuck out his tongue and wandered off.  Even though they did tease and fight, Ari and Jett were close.

            That night, Ari's family, the Narabes, were joining Luke's, which they did when they had time, though it wasn't very often.  They would usually move between the two homesteads, this time it was at the Lars'.  

            The two families sat together around the Lars' table crowded with four extra people.  Ari sat between Luke and Jett, while their parents and Luke's aunt and uncle were in a semi-circle, the other three making it a completed circle.  

            The dinner mood had been light, with everyone joking each other, even stern Owen showing signs of a smile every now and then.  Ari had noticed that the adults sometimes seemed to share a few secret glances, but she tried to forget about it instead she and Luke had their own conversation, with Jett jumping in with a few comments of his own.

            After dinner, Luke looked over at Beru with a questioning look, who nodded.  Luke smiled, and looked over at Ari.  "Close your eyes," he told her.

            "Why?" she asked, as Beru and Luke stood up.

            "Because I said so," he answered.  Ari did it and waited for a few moments.  "Ok, now you can open them."  Ari opened her eyes, looked a bit shocked then up at Luke and Beru.  

            "Thank you," she smiled.  Before her was a cake with lighted candles in it.  On it read _Happy Birthday Ari_.  She quickly noticed that there were eighteen candles.  She thought of a wish, one that she refused to share and blew out the candles.  The entire group had the cake.

            "Thank you Aunt Beru," Ari said as she placed her plate on the counter.

            "You are more than welcome.  It was Luke's idea," the older woman replied.  Ari turned towards Luke who looked somewhat embarrassed.

            "Thank you then Luke," she smiled.  

            "You're welcome."  He then paused.  "Do you think you can sneak out of your party here for a few?"

            "I'm going to go outside with Luke," she told her mother.

            "Just don't go too far" she replied.  Ari nodded, grabbing her cloak from the peg near the door, because it sometimes got chilly at night on Tatooine.  

            "Luke, why don't you show Jett that simulator game you have?" Owen suggested.  Luke paused, then nodded, seeing that the adults wanted to discuss among themselves.  He, Ari and Jett made their way down to his room, where Jett quickly became interested, soon ignoring the other two people in the room. 

            "Now he is going to be over here more than I am," Ari laughed as they walked back outside Luke carrying a light blanket

            "I doubt that. I think Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru might just adopt you," he smiled as they walked a little outside the little outside the lighted area of the homestead.  

            "Look at all these stars," Ari breathed, looking up at the sky.  "They are so beautiful. I feel like I can see all the galaxies.  It makes me feel so small at times though."

            Luke nodded and then spread the blanket out, he also held two small boxes, but Ari decided not to ask.  They both silently lay down on the blanket, arms tucked behind their heads, gazing up at the stars.  

            "These stars also make me wonder," Luke spoke up.  Ari glanced over at him.

            "About what?" she asked.

            "My past," Luke replied softly.  Ari rolled over onto her side to look at him.  He paused a few more moments before continuing.  "I wonder about my parents.  All I know is that they are dead.  What were they like though?  Do I look like my mother more, or my father?  How did they meet?  Everyone likes to hear how their parents met.  I also sometimes think that somewhere out there I have a brother or sister.  I wonder if I do.  If so, where are they?  What are they like?"  Luke's voice got caught in his throat.  "I love my aunt and uncle but it is so hard.  I don't know my parents, or anyone else in my family.  It's like I just appeared one day and that was it.  An orphan, who was just dropped off on this dusty old planet."  With that, Luke let out a small cry. 

            Ari had never heard Luke so upset and almost didn't know what to do.  She moved over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  When he didn't respond, she laid back down and pulled him closer, hugging him. Luke cried silently for a few minutes, then pulled back, sitting up.  He looked a bit embarrassed, his eyes were a bit red from crying.  

            Ari moved back a bit, her head resting on her hand, which was propped up by her elbow.  She looked at Luke, uncertain of what to do.  After a few moments, Ari sat up as well, hesitantly reaching her hand out to place on his shoulder.  Before she could though, he turned to her.  Ari pulled her hand back, and looked at Luke, who seemed to be studying her.

            "I'm sorry," he said simply with a shrug.

            "Don't be.  Nothing wrong with crying."

            "I'm not supposed to cry.  I never knew them.  You think it wouldn't hurt," he murmured.

            "Maybe that is why it does," Ari answered, moving over so she was sitting next to him.  Luke gave a small nod and a shrug.  They both looked up at the stars until Luke cleared his throat.  Ari looked over and saw him holding the two boxes.  

            "Happy birthday," he whispered, with a ghost of his smile on his face.

            "You shouldn't have gotten me anything," Ari told him.

            "I wanted to," he answered, then with a small laugh added, "Besides, in one of these, there is something that will mean you don't have to come all the way over here to talk."  

            Ari looked at him then took the first box he handed her.  She untied the ribbon, and before she could open the box, Luke tied it in her hair with a smile.  Ari blushed, and opened the box.  In it lay a small palm sized object.  

            "Is this a-"  Ari started

            "Communicator," Luke finished with a nod.  "I saw it and thought it was a good idea.  This way we can talk whenever.  I got it so the battery in it can be recharged by solar energy.  We have enough of it," he laughed.  Ari smiled, then looked at him.

            "Right here," he answered, before she could ask.  He pulled his off his belt and turned it on.  Ari did the same.

            "Testing, testing," Ari spoke into it, and could hear her words on Luke's.  

            "They have a very wide range, so it will be good reception and we can talk quite a distance away from each other."

            "Thank you, Luke," Ari hugged him tight.

            "That's not all," he replied with a grin, looking a bit nervous and embarrassed.

            "This is already too much…" she started, but Luke put a finger against her lips to quiet her.  Then he took the other box and handed it to her.

            Ari opened it slowly, seeing and sensing Luke's eyes searching her face for a reaction.  Ari gasped when she saw a silver bracelet.  There was a small strip of silver, that said _Arianna_, on the front.

            "Turn it over," Luke smiled glad she liked it.  On the back it said _Friends forever, no matter the distance.  –Luke_.  Ari wiped her eyes, a few tears starting to form.

            "What's wrong?" Luke asked, concerned.  Ari shook her head, then turned to him.

            "You are just so sweet.  Oh Luke, thank you," she hugged him tight, which he returned.  He released her and helped her put her bracelet on.  It fit perfectly.  "I'm never taking this off," she told him with a smile.  

            "Good," he smiled, then hooked his communicator back on his belt, Ari doing the same.  "And I hope you won't turn it off ever," he grinned.

            "Wild banthas couldn't make me."

            "Unless they stampeded over you," Luke added, pretending to be solemn.  Ari pushed him in the shoulder gently with a laugh.  Luke held out his hand and helped her up.   "We should be getting back.  I know your parents said they wanted to leave shortly after dark at latest."  Ari nodded, helping him fold the blanket, which he carried back to the homestead.  

            "…be killed for sure!"  Ari and Luke shared a glance, then ducked down, hearing the heated voice of the adults.

            "You don't know that!"  Ari was surprised to hear her mother's voice, angry like that.

            "They are only children, Katri,"  Ari's father, Derin spoke up.  "For all we know they might just follow that old hermit on some crazy adventure and get themselves killed."

            "The Jedi are dead," Owen spoke up.  "There is no reason these children have to know."

            Ari and Luke looked at each other, eyes wide with the mention of the Jedi, who were destroyed. 

            "These 'children' are almost adults.  They should know their heritage.  Of what they could be," Beru spoke up softly, trying to calm them down.

            "I forbid to have my one and only daughter go down a path that can only lead to death.  Then her brother will follow and I refuse to allow that!" Derin shouted. 

            Ari and Luke shared looks, confused.  They both shrugged, not understanding the conversation.

            "That old fool almost told Luke after his crash…" Owen muttered.

            "They should know so they can control it at least.  We just tuned out as much as we could and I wish I would have been trained more, but my parents refused and took me home.  Even though I had already made my saber. Your parents felt the same way and wouldn't let you go," Katri told Derin.

            "They were smart," Derin answered. 

            "It seems like no one here is going to budge and I for one, and not going to stand here and listen to friends and spouses yell at one another," Beru spoke up.  "I'll get the boys and Ari."  Luke and Ari quickly flew around the corner as fast as they could, then after taking a moment to breath, they both started to talk quietly.

            "What do you think that was about?"

            "I don't know, do you think we should ask?"

            "But if we ask they will know we were listening."

            "I wonder who the old fool is."

            "Luke! Ari! Jett!"  Beru called.

            "Coming Aunt Beru!" three voices chimed.  Then Luke and Ari shared a look.  

            "Later tonight.  On the com," Luke told her.  Ari nodded, then they went around the corner, acting like they hadn't heard anything, while Jett came out of Luke's room.

            "That was so much fun!" Jett exclaimed.  Luke smiled at the younger boy.

            "Glad you enjoyed it."  Jett smiled back, then yawned.  

            "Come on Ari, Jett.  It's late," their father announced, getting into the speeder.  Their mother looked upset, and was silent as she got into the speeder.  Jett wearily climbed in, ready to fall asleep.

            Ari looked back up at Luke, who held her gaze for a few moments.  "Talk to you soon," she whispered.  He nodded with a small smile.  "Thank you," she said to Beru and Owen.

            "Our pleasure," Beru answered.  Owen made a small grunt, which Ari took as an agreement with Beru.  

            Ari jumped into the speeder and looked back as her dad piloted the speeder towards their own homestead.  She kept facing back until she could no longer see Luke, who was standing there, watching them leave.  The entire ride was silent.

            When they got back, Ari's parents got out, powering down the speeder.  Jett woke up slightly.  "We're home?" he asked, still half asleep.

            "Yes," Ari replied.  Seeing that Jett, who was then 12, had fallen back asleep, Ari picked him up the best she could and got him to his room.  She pulled off his boots and placed his blanket over him.  Her parents had sometimes been too busy with their work, that Ari had done this before, though it had been a couple years.

            Ari left his room, then cut across the courtyard.  She saw her parents were still up and having a serious discussion, in the main living area.  Ari was torn between wanting to know more, and not wanting to.  She was afraid of what the entire conversation had meant, but was curious.  

            Ari didn't get to make a decision. Her parents started to shut down the power, then headed toward their bedroom. Ari slipped back to her own room, where Saber was waiting already asleep on the blanket Ari had laid out as a bed for her.  With a sigh, Ari pulled off her boots and changed into her pajamas.  She unhooked her com from her belt and crawled into bed. 

            "Luke?" she asked softly, hitting the talk button.  There was a pause and then,

            "Hi there," he answered quietly.

            "These are really good," Ari smiled.  "Thanks again."

            "You are more than welcome.  Happy Birthday."  The smile was evident in his voice then faded as another pause occurred.  "What do you think all that fighting was about?" Luke finally asked.


	4. Talk of Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own any Luke or any of the other Star Wars characters, or any of the worlds.  It is all Lucas'. I own the characters: Ari, Jett, Katri, Derin and Lightsaber (aka Saber).  If you would like to use any of these characters please ask first.

"We never did find out," Luke spoke up, both of them having been lost in their own thoughts.  

            "We did talk for a long time though," Ari replied with a small smile.  Luke mirrored the smile and nodded.

            "I just wonder…about who they had been talking about.  The one they didn't want us to know."

            "Me too.  And about our heritage.  Something about being trained, sabers…" Ari shook her head.  "I have run possibilities through my head but I can't come up with anything."  She played with her bracelet absentmindedly, the same bracelet Luke had given her.  Ari refused to take it off most of the time unless it might get wrecked when she was working on some of the farm's machines.  Other than that she wore it all the time, even at when she was asleep.

            Luke smiled at her, then stood up, jumping out of the speeder.  He held out his hand and helped Ari jump out, though they both knew she didn't need any help.

            They were mostly silent as they they started to work, though it was a comfortable silence for the two of them.  Ari got down on her hands and knees, checking the main wiring box

            "Remember how I told you about seeing Biggs?" Luke asked after a moment, looking down at her from where he was checking for any sand stripped wire coverings.

            "Yeah," Ari answered, waiting to see what he was going to say next.

            "He said it he is going to join the Rebellion," Luke replied, sounding excited, blue eyes sparkling.

            "But I thought he went to the Academy," Ari mentioned, looking at Luke, having to shield her eyes against the sun in the process.

            "He did.  I guess what he saw and heard was too much." Luke got on his knees to check the couplings.  

"He found it?"  Ari asked, a bit shocked.  She knew it was hard to get a contact for the Alliance.

"He said he did.  Through a friend of a friend.  I think it might be a trick, but he is bound and determined." Ari nodded, her throat tight.  The rebellion.  The one that her parents had almost died for.  Now Biggs was going off to fight in it.

            "Do you think it is right?" Ari asked after moment.

            "Oww," Luke moaned as he hit his head, standing up.  He then turned to her, rubbing the back of his head.  "Joining the Alliance?  I think he has to do what he has to do.  He is smart.  Very brave.  They are lucky to have him."

            "You envy him," Ari replied, no question in her voice as she slid under the machine.

            "Well, yeah!  I'm stuck on this rock while he and all the others are out having adventures, making a difference.  And what am I going to do?  My 'difference' is using up air so I can breathe," he muttered, kicking the sand.  Ari got to her knees then stumbled to her feet, coughing, some of the sand had hit her.  Luke hit her on the back gently.

            "Sorry," he apologized meekly, after the coughing had subsided.

            "It's ok," Ari replied.  Then she looked up at him.  "I know how you feel."

            Luke gave her a small smile and they went back to their work.


	5. Droids, problems and confessions

**Disclaimer: Same as before.  Mr. Lucas owns all of this but Katri, Derin, Saber, Jett and Arianna are mine so if you want to use them please ask first**

"Finally," Luke muttered as the machine groaned to life.  "I thought we'd never get that wire rerouted."  He turned to Ari.  "And you are a better mechanic than you give yourself credit.  I might have missed the loose converter."  Ari smiled with a shrug.  She shielded her eyes, noting where the suns were positioned.  

            "Bantas n' nerfherders," she muttered, using a phrase she had picked up from Fixer's group.  "Luke, it is late.  My parents are going to kill me," she exclaimed.  

            Luke noted the suns' positions and nodded.  He jumped into the speeder with a whistle.  Saber took a leap into the back as Ari powered up the speeder.

            "Is your uncle going to be mad you aren't out doing the rest of your chores?" she asked, knowing that he might be upset if he knew they had only finished fixing one machine.

            "Most of the other stuff I need to do is near home.  Don't worry about me.  I worry about you getting into trouble," he told her, glancing over at her.  __

_            'Those eyes…I could just melt…Blazes, get a hold of yourself.'_  Ari mentally kicked herself.  She had kept telling herself and everyone else that she and Luke were just friends.  Was it possible she thought of him as more than that?

            "I…I won't be in trouble," she stammered, trying to compose herself.  Luke looked at her oddly for a moment, and then nodded.  The trio was quick to make it back to the Lars' homestead.

            "Hey, I'm going to try to stop at Tosche Station in again this afternoon.  If you can get out, which I hope you can.  It's been awhile since we have all been together," Luke told her as he hopped out.  

"I don't know.  I'll see," Ari answered.  "I'll let you know," she motioned to her communicator that had a permanent place on her belt.

            "Alright.  I'll talk to you soon," he smiled.  Ari smiled back and waved as she urged the speeder forward.  Saber quickly jumped into the passenger seat and looked at Ari, her tongue hanging out, looking like she had a big grin.  Ari couldn't help but laugh.

            All too soon she was back home.  She parked the speeder next to another speeder, that looked almost new, in front of the garage area.  She walked in to where her family was just finishing lunch.

            "You missed lunch," her father told her.

            "It's alright," she replied.  "Whose speeder is that outside?"

            "Ours," Jett smiled, placing his plate and silverware on the table before running out the door.

            "We have two?" Ari asked, a bit surprised.

            "For a bit.  The one we have now is getting old.  I plan on going to sell it in the next month or so," her father replied, getting up from the table.

            "Does that mean I can use the other speeder?" Ari asked hopeful.

            "With permission.  I don't want you to be running off at any moment of the day," he replied, giving her a stern look.  Ari looked down, scruffing her foot on the floor.

            "Could I maybe use it later this afternoon?" she asked.

"To go gallivanting with those kids from the station?  No.  I don't want you running off anymore today."

            "But-" Ari started to protest

            "No buts.  I need your help," he interrupted her then walked out.

            "Can't you talk him into it?" Ari asked her mother.

            "He is in a bad mood today.  You won't get anywhere arguing with him today," she replied.  "I'm sorry."

            Ari sighed and walked back to her room, Saber at her side.  

            "Hey Luke," she greeted him into the comm.

            "Hey," he answered.  "You in trouble?" he asked, concerned.

            "No.  But he said I can't go anywhere else tonight," she replied, making a face, even though she knew Luke couldn't see it.

            "I'm sorry.  That is too bad," he sighed.  "Though, I guess I shouldn't be too upset that Uncle Owen doesn't seem too happy on the idea of letting me go out either."

            "Is he mad about how long it took?" Ari asked.

            "No.  He is just being very strict because it is almost harvest time."

"Oh…oh guess what, we got a new speeder," Ari told him.  The pair talked for a few more minutes.

            "Uncle Owen is calling for me.  I'll talk to you later though."  Luke told her.

            "Talk to you later."

            Ari set to work on a one of the hoverlifts, which she was finally able to fix.  She smiled, happy she had fixed it without any help, and noticed it was getting a bit later.  

She then took out a present she was working on for Jett with a few parts she had collected.  Luke was helping her also.  Jett's birthday was in just a few days and she was trying to put the finishing touches on it.  It was a hoverboard, which she knew he really wanted.  She also knew that her mother would think it was dangerous, but Jett, while wild at times, wouldn't do anything _too _insane.  She set it on hover to see if it was going too high, which is was even when Jett would have his entire weight on it, so she adjusted it.

            "Ari…if you can, answer."  Luke's voice came in over the com.  

            "Hey, what's going on?" she asked, noticing there was something in his tone that sounded different.

            "Listen, I don't have a long time to talk, I will after dinner, but we bought this protocol droid and an R2 unit.  And it has this recording on it that I found.  And Ari, the girl in this message is breathtaking.  So beautiful.  She is dressed in all white and…" Luke took a deep breath to collect his thoughts.  "She looks like an angel," he finally breathed.

Ari bit her lip, fighting back tears that she knew she shouldn't have.  She was almost certain now that her feelings for Luke were more than just feelings someone has for friends.  

            "Oh?" she asked, her voice a bit strained.  She cleared her throat as he continued

            "Yeah.  And she is looking for someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi.  There is more of the message that I haven't been able to get yet."

            "Obi-Wan Kenobi?  You think he might be related to Old Ben?" Ari asked.

            "Must be.  Too strange to be a coincidence.  I have to run because they are calling me, but I wanted to tell you.  I will com you after dinner."

            "We are going to be eating in a bit, so give me some extra time."

            "Ok, talk to you soon."

            "Bye for now."  Ari sighed as she clipped the com back on her belt.  Her thoughts raced.  Luke was her friend.  Her best friend.  Not someone she could fall in love with.  She sighed again, putting the hoverboard away.  

            "Ari, dinner!!" Jett's voice called. 

            "Ok!" she called back.  She motioned for Saber to follow and made her way to the main building where everyone else was already taking their seats.  Ari sat down in her chair while Saber laid down a small distance away from the table.  Ari's mother placed a few dishes on the table, then also took her seat.  The family started to pass the food around, making small talk.  Ari barely listened, she was too busy trying to figure out what her feelings for Luke actually were.

            "Ari…" Jett waved his hand in front of her face.

            "Huh?  What?" she blinked, breaking her train of thought.

            "I asked how the lift is?" her father repeated.

            "Oh, good.  I fixed it," Ari replied, then taking a bite of her food.

            "Good," he answered.  There was still a bit of tension from the fight earlier, this made conversation almost forced to help ease it.

            "We are going to see the Owen, Beru and Luke tomorrow," her mother spoke up after a moment.

"Oh?" Ari asked.

            "Yes, tomorrow for lunch."

            "That sounds nice," Ari replied.   She was happy she would get to see Luke, even though she had just seen him.  This led her to start daydreaming again, eating automatically.

            "Good dinner," Ari praised her mother as she got up, placing her plate on the counter.  She had only half tasted it, her mind a million galaxies away.

            "Thank you, Ari," her mother replied.  Ari gave her a small smile, then left, hurrying outside.  She leaned with her back against 'her' small building, then slowly sunk to the ground until she was sitting.  She looked up at the sky, waiting for Luke to com her, as well as for the stars to appear. 

            "Ari?" a small voice chirped over the comm.  Ari grabbed her comm off her belt and answered.

            "It's me."

            "Ari, I have a big favor to ask of you," Luke sounded serious and nervous.  

            "What's wrong?" Ari asked, concerned.

            "I am dead.  Remember that R2 I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one with the message?" Ari purposely left out the mention of it being some beautiful girl.

            "Yes.  It ran off.  I came back from dinner and it was gone.  I had taken off the restraining bolt to see if I could get more of the message.  That little droid tricked me."

            "It ran off?  Banthas n' nerfherders!  What can I do to help?"

            "I am going to go looking for him tomorrow morning, as soon as the suns are up.  It is too dangerous to go now, with the Sand People out there.  Do you think you could check in the other direction?  We could cover twice as much ground that way."

            "Sure," Ari answered, without hesitation.

            "I owe you," he replied with a trace of a small smile in his voice.

            "No worries."

            "I'll com you in the morning then.  And Ari?  Thank you so much.  For everything I mean.  Not just this, though it is big.  For everything though."

            "You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you," Ari told him softly.

            "And you are mine…Arianna.  Take care until tomorrow."  Ari shivered slightly, though it wasn't from the cold.  It was how he had said her name.  She couldn't explain it, other than she had never heard anyone say her name like that before.  And she loved it.

            "You too, Luke," she whispered, though not into the com, but into the wide open plain of sand.  Sand that seemed to take her words from her as she said them, taking them dancing and skipping through the night air.  She got up and started back her room and heard her father tell her he was about to power everything down.  Ari looked back over the sea-like sand, a breeze changing the hills and dunes.  "I think I love you Luke," she whispered then turned and went inside.


	6. Searching, feelings and deep rooted fear

**Disclaimer:  Same as before, I don't own SW that all is Lucas'. I do own all members of the Narabe family, Ari, Derin, Katri, Jett and Saber**

"Ari…Arianna…"  Ari rolled over with a small moan and grabbed her com.

            "Hey," she spoke into it, her voice still husky from sleep.  "Good morning."

            "Good morning sleepy," he joked.  Ari got up and was quickly changing as she talked to Luke about where they were each going to go.

            "You sure you and 3PO will be ok out in the Wastelands alone?" Ari asked, referring to Luke and the protocol droid. 

            "Yeah, I'm sure.  Are you sure you can cover the southern parts alright by yourself?"

            "Of course," Ari smiled, putting the strap of her macrobinoculars around her neck and grabbing a small bag.  In it, she put a small canteen of water, a small comm. unit that her parents could contact her with, and her palm sized personal data pad, that she used to record her thoughts and feelings, like a journal.  She took it whenever she had the chance to record things in it.

            "I'll check in with you in when I start to enter the Wasteland," Luke told her.

            "Ok.  Luke, be careful," she told him softly.

            "I will.  I'll talk to you soon."  

            Ari clipped her com onto her belt and quietly made her way outside.  She heard a soft whine and turned.

            "No, Saber. You stay here ok?  I'll be right back.  You know the Raiders are restless, so you have to guard the homestead," she whispered the canido, petting her.  She didn't know if Saber understood exactly, but she didn't whine or attempt to follow.  Just laid down and looked up with sad eyes.  Ari gave a small smile and pet Saber a little bit more.  

She then jumped into the older speeder and powered it up.  She was afraid she would wake everyone else up, but luckily, no one did.  She knew if her parents heard her, she wouldn't be allowed to go. She'd rather face some trouble later than have Luke be in even more trouble for the droid running off.  

Ari scanned the desert as the suns started to continued to rise over the horizon.

"Ari?"  

"Hey," she answered unclipping her com.  "Any luck?"

"No, you?"  he asked, sounding exasperated.

"No,"  Ari massaged her temples, the strain on her eyes from her search was starting to give her a slight headache.  "Only sand."

"Well, I am going to go a bit deeper in and will check with you in just a bit."

"Just be careful," Ari replied.

"Yes mom," he laughed.  Ari gave a small laugh.

"Talk to you soon."

More time passed, the suns continuing their movement across the sky.  '_I am going to be in so much trouble…'_  Ari thought to herself.

"Ari, I have a reading.  It might be R2.  I will let you know in just a sec," Luke sounded hopeful.  Ari hoped it was. She waited for Luke to com her back but he didn't.  A fair amount of time passed and Ari grew worried.  

"Luke?" she asked into the com.  There was no answer.  "Luke?  Luke Skywalker?"   There was still no reply. 

She reached her hand under the seat of the speeder and could tell that the blaster was still there.  She took it out and placed it on the passenger seat and quickly turned the speeder around.  She kept trying to get a hold of Luke, but no luck.  Ari knew it was dangerous, but headed towards the Wastelands.  

All of a sudden she felt as if she had been hit by a bantha.  Fear, sadness and extreme pain took over her body for a moment, and she screamed, losing control of the speeder for a few seconds.  Then the pain ebbed away and she stopped the speeder, panting, shaking, though her blood seemed to run cold.  She knew that this was what her earlier feelings had warned her about.  Whatever it had been about, it had happened.  She felt like she was about to cry, but didn't.  Instead she pulled the blaster a bit closer, and hit the accelerator, which flung her back against the seat.

As she sped over the sand, her mind was reeling with possibilities.  All she could think of was that something had happened to Luke. _'I can't lose Luke,'_ she kept thinking over and over.  _'I should have went with him…by the Force, I can't lose him.'_

"Ari?"  a voice came over com.

"By the Force, Luke Skywalker!!  Where have you been?" she demanded, not knowing if she was going to kill him or hug him next time she saw him.

"We have R2, but we had some problems with the Sandpeople…"

"Are you ok?" Ari asked, concerned.

"Yes.  Ben showed up and scared them off.  And Ari, there is so much I learned.  My father was a Jedi!  And he was killed by a Jedi, an old student of Ben's, who turned to the dark side,"  Luke exclaimed.

"He was?" Ari was surprised, not expecting that.  All of a sudden the conversation she and Luke had overheard played back in her mind.

"Yeah, and Ben is Obi-Wan.  He is a Jedi too.  And he gave me my father's lightsaber."

"This is amazing Luke."  

"And there is more.  I am going to take Ben to Anchorhead.  He is going to go to Mos Eisley from there to get a ship to take him to Alderaan.  The girl in the message is the _Princess of Alderaan_!  She asked Ben to bring R2 because in him, there are plans to help the Rebellion!" 

"The Rebellion…" Ari breathed.  It seemed to be coming closer and closer

"Ari?" 

"Huh?" she asked, getting pulled out of her daydreams.

"I asked if you were ok.  You sounded panicked when I got a hold of you."

"I just…I got a feeling.  Worse than ever before.  I felt a lot of pain, sadness, fear. And then of course you weren't answering.  I thought something had happened to you," she admitted.

"I'm fine," he assured her gently.

"I know that now," she answered with a small smile.

"Listen, I'm going to take Ben, R2 and 3PO to Anchorhead.  You should head home though.  I will stop by later today."

"Ok.  Though I might just pass you," she smiled.

"Then I might see you then."

"Yeah.  Talk to you soon."

            Ari started back to home, but her eyes that were scanning the land saw some smoke.  Her curiosity got the best of her and she started towards it.

_'I'm already going to be in trouble.  What is a bit longer going to hurt?'_

            As she got a bit closer, she saw a speeder rush past her.  It looked like Luke.  She grabbed the com and asked, "Luke?"  There was no answer.  "Luke?"  she asked again.  She clipped it back to her belt, deciding to try it later.  She went over another dune and saw a disturbing sight.  

            A sandcrawler stood still, smoke pouring out of it.  There were pieces of droids scattered over the sand, as well as the bodies of dead Jawas.  Ari looked and could see numerous bantha tracks, which surprised her.  She always thought they trailed in single file.   There were also a few broken gaderffi sticks scattered among the parts and bodies.  She then saw a stack of Jawas in a pile, a fire lit on them.  

            At that moment, a gold human shape droid appeared, talking to a small R2 unit.  They were followed by none other than…

            "Ben?" Ari asked.  The old man turned and smiled sadly.

            "Arianna…"

            "What happened?"  she asked looking around herself.

            "The Empire attacked.  They were looking for these droids.  They tried to make it look like Raiders, but made a few mistakes."

            "Looking for the droids…" Ari trailed off.   "So was that Luke I saw?"

            Ben nodded in affirmation.  All of a sudden, a cloud seemed to fall over Ari and she felt her blood go cold, despite the heat.  She looked up at the suns.  It would be about

lunchtime, when her family would be at the Lars'.  She ran as fast as she could for her speeder.

            "Ari, no," Ben called after her.  All he got in response was the sound of a speeder as it started and then hurried as fast as it could back to the Narabe homestead.


	7. From the ashes of grief a hero emerges

**Disclaimer:  Same as before.  **

"Please no," she muttered to herself.  She could only hope what she had felt earlier wasn't caused by anything happening to her family.  

            She could see a plume of smoke ascending toward the sky before she saw the homestead.  When she did, she gasped.  

            The entire homestead was burnt or burning.  What had once been buildings were now either just holes, or were only the shells of what had been.  Part of droids and equipment were scattered all over.  Ari jumped out of the speeder, heart pounding.

            "Mom?  Dad?  Jett?  Saber?" she called.  She ran into the main building, but the smoke making her eyes water and hurting her throat so she was forced to retreat.  Ari was in a panic and ran towards the garage, behind the main building.  What she saw made her stop short.

            The other speeder was there, in flames, and in it were both her parents and Jett. She ran over to the speeder, but knew the awful truth.  They were dead.  From the way the speeder was, looking like it had crashed and had a many burned marks from blasters, Ari figured they must have been trying to outrun the Imperials from where they had been and tried to reach home.  They had failed.  

            As she got closer, Ari reached her hand out to touch the speeder, but couldn't.  There was a field around it.  Probably from the Imperials.  This would insure that the occupants were unable to flee or fight back.  The speeder and occupants had been left to burn and Ari couldn't do a thing about it.

Ari saw her father still held his blaster in his hand.  Ari kept backing up, she felt like she couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't pull herself away from the nightmare.  She was seeing it and couldn't believe it.  She went over to the speeder as if against her will.

"Jett..?" she called, more than hopeful, but knowing it was in vain.  Even though they had fought, she loved her brother and had been close to him.  She saw the blaster burn on his back and started to hyperventilate. Then, she sunk her knees and let out a cry that seem to come from the bottom of her entire soul.  Ari started to sob loudly.  The pain she had felt before on her way back was like this.  The sadness and the extreme pain, though the pain was emotional.  And unbearable. She was so wrapped in this nightmare that she almost missed the barks.  

            When she finally heard them, she looked around.  "Lightsaber?" she asked.  A bark was her reply and she followed it to about a dozen feet from the speeder.  

            The canido was laying on her side, apparently fatally wounded by a blaster.  Ari saw this and fell to her knees by her beloved pet.  She pet Saber, who tried to lick off the tears falling from Ari's face, as if trying to cheer her up.  

            Ari threw her arms around Saber and hugged her; Saber wagged her tail ever so slightly.  "It's going to be ok," Ari whispered.  "You're going to be ok."  Saber looked at her, her brown eyes full of love and compassion.  The canido shook her head.  

No, I won't.  I am going to be one with the Force  Ari looked around and then at Saber.  It was almost as if someone had spoken, yet not aloud.  Ari couldn't explain it.  She looked at Saber, shocked and confused.  You have a gift Ari.  Use it  

            Saber then slowly got to her feet.  "Lay down.  I'll get you some meds.  There has to be something to do to help."  Saber shook her head, then as quickly as she could, ran back into the smoke filled main building. 

            "Saber!!!" Ari called but didn't follow, knowing she wouldn't be able to reach her.  A few minutes passed and the canido appeared through the smoke, carrying a small pouch in her mouth.  She slowly climbed up the few stairs from the house, painfully walking over to Ari, and collapsed, her strength spent.  She dropped the pouch between her paws and nudged it towards Ari with her nose.   Open it the voice from before told her.  She took it gently and did so.  She first pulled out the small things at the bottom.  Some credits, and a holo of her family from about a season ago.  Next was a book, slender and bound in leather.  Ari opened it and saw her mother's familiar handwriting and saw it was her journal.  She hugged it for a moment before placing it beside her to reach back in the pouch.

            She then reached her hand in and pulled out the last, and biggest item. She gasped.  A lightsaber.

            She picked it up and ran her fingers over the cool metallic surface.  She then hit a button and a blue/purple beam appeared.  She tested it, making a few small movements in the air, the blade humming through the air.  Ari then turned it off and set it back in pouch.

            Your mother's.  Learn well.  Help the galaxy…follow your destiny.   Ari looked around again and her gaze fell once more on the canido.  

            "Saber?" she whispered.

Yes. It is a gift you can learn to master.  Become a Jedi.

            "Me?  A Jedi?" she asked, then blinked a few times, as if coming out of a daze.  She looked over the homestead once more, averting her eyes from her family's firey funeral pyre.   "I will make them proud of me and make sure that this never happens again," she muttered.

            May the Force be with you.  Ari pulled the canido into her lap.  Saber licked her hand and then laid her head down on her lap, taking her last breath.  

            At that point Ari started to cry, burying her face into Saber's fur.  She cried for her family, killed in the name of the Empire.  She cried for her the Jawas who had been killed.  For the lack of compassion of the Empire.  For the fact that the universe wasn't such a great place.  For Luke and…

            Ari stopped.  "Luke…" she breathed.  If this had happened to her family because they were by the Lars'…

            She unclipped her com.  "Luke?  Luke, are you there?"  There was no answer.  Ari looked around a bit lost and her gaze fell on Saber so she decided to take care of Saber's body before leaving, especially since she couldn't do the same for her parents or brother.

            Ari picked up Saber's body and wrapped it in a blanket she had in the speeder.  She then used a shovel she found scattered among the droid parts and dug a hole, burying her beloved pet.

When she was done, she found a large rock that had fallen from the building and pulled it, laying it over Saber's grave.  She then pulled out the lightsaber and ignited it.  Using it carefully she wrote;

            _The Narabe family:  Derin ,caring husband and father,  Katri, loving wife and mother,  Jett, the best brother and son anyone could ask for.  Lightsaber, faithful and loyal to the end.  May their lives always be remembered and their memories live on forever._

            Ari wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her tunic.  She wished she could do more…even give her family a proper burial, but she couldn't.  The fire would continue until nothing was left.  It had been burning for awhile but she refused to go back and look.  She doubted she could handle it.  She slowly climbed back into the speeder, confused, dazed and upset.  She sat there and just stared for a few minutes, her mind reeling.  She jumped when she heard a voice come on over the com.  "Luke…" she whispered to herself as she listened to what he was saying.

            "Ari…this is Luke.  Listen I am going to turn this off, because I don't want you to ask or try to follow or anything.  I promise I will get in contact with you later.  My family is dead…by the Empire."  He said the last part disdainfully, and sounding very upset.  "I am going with Ben to Alderaan.   I am going to help the Rebellion.  I know our paths will cross again.  Until then…"  Luke seemed to pause to consider turning it off and Ari went to try to talk to him, but then she heard the click of him turning his off.  

"Luke?"  she asked.  "Luke are you there?"  There was no answer.  She was alone.  Ari wiped her eyes on her sleeve again then powered up the speeder.  She knew where Luke and Ben were going.  Mos Eisley.   She pulled it back in reverse, then paused, taking one last look at the homestead.  Her home.  She shook her head.  She no longer had a home.  She then speed forward, away from death, destruction and the memories, and hopefully, on her way to a new home, friends, and a cause worth fighting for.


	8. Stormtroopers and Deals

Disclaimer:  Same as before, though I would love to own Star Wars 

Ari's mind raced, filled with images and many questions.  The speeder seemed to fly towards Mos Eisley, though it was almost automatic.  She slowed as she neared an outcropping along a cliff road she was taking.  She paused and parked the speeder, to glance at the city.  She saw a ship leaving and could see the numerous buildings.  She went back into the speeder, strapping the blaster to her side, as well as the lightsaber to her belt, though she didn't know if she could use it.  She brushed a strand of hair back from her face.  "No turning back," she told herself softly. 

With that, Ari jumped back into the speeder, and accelerated down to the city.  She saw a number of stormtroopers stopping a number of citizens for their I.D.s and papers for any droids they had.  Ari felt her stomach leap into her throat.  'If they are looking for Luke's droids, could they maybe also be looking for Luke?  If so, could they be looking for me as well?'  The thought made Ari's stomach do flip flops as the images of her family came back to her, making her feel about to get sick.  She steered her speeder towards the guards, trying to hide her nerves.  It was almost her turn when she saw a humanoid male thrown out into the streets, yelling and cursing in his native tongue.  A human male then came out of the bar and the two started to fight.  A crowd of spectators quickly formed, congesting the area.  The troopers spoke to one another and then dispersed to break up the fight that would hinder their search of the speeders.  Ari breathed a sigh of relief and quickly made it past the checkpoint.  

She started to glance around the city.  It had been a long time since she had been here.  She was sure it had changed at least a bit, though maybe not for the better.  After a few minutes of searching, Ari was lucky enough to see C-3PO and Luke's R2 unit go around a corner as another group of stormtroopers entered the area.  Though Ari knew the droids were important, she was certain that following would not help.  Instead, she parked her speeder a little down the line from Luke's, which she had come to know very well.  The cantina it was in front of seemed dark but she could hear a band playing as well as a jumble of voices, chirps, growls and everything in between.  She confidently climbed out of her speeder, waving away the Jawas that were admiring it. 

She paused for a moment, as if hearing something. Ari looked around confused for a moment, then got back in and drove the speeder down a few side streets, making sure to note the turns she was making.  Something told her she wouldn't need the speeder again and listening to this, she was soon at a dealer.

"What do you want?" the alien asked, looking at her with his three eyes.

"I want to sell my speeder," she told him, confidently. 

"Is that so?" the alien asked with a laugh, showing the fangs in his mouth  

"Yes…I think about 3500 is fair," she replied knowing it was too high but that then she could barter.  The alien laughed.

"You humans! 1500."

"That is too low," Ari insisted.  "It runs perfectly fine, even though it isn't brand new.

"1600."

"No…there is nothing wrong with this speeder.  2000 at least."

"2000?  You humans have a sense of humor too," the alien laughed, his teeth gleamed in the sunlight.  "But you are trying my patience, young one.  No one wants older models anymore."

Ari refused to be swayed, knowing she would need as much as she could get. "1900 then."

"No, 1700, final offer."

Ari shook her head and stared at the alien.  When she saw that wouldn't work she sighed.  "1800, take it or I find another dealer." 

The alien looked her over and grumbling curses in many alien tongues, handed her the credits.  She counted it and slid it away in a pocket on the inside of her clothing, making it almost impossible to be pickpocketed.   It wasn't as much as she had hoped for but it would have to do.  She signed the papers over to the dealer and hoped to be far away before anyone figured out she was on the run. Ari then walked back to the cantina, head held high and with confidence.

Standing in front of the cantina for a moment, she hesitated slightly.  "You can't get rid of me this easily, Luke," she whispered to herself, then stepped out of the blinding sunlight and into the dark, crowded cantina.

**AN:  Come on guys, leave reviews so I know if I should keep posting to this story.**


	9. Cantina plans and deals with a Hutt

**AN:  Thank you Kitty and Rem for you reviews.  And thanks to all for being patient. **

Disclaimer:  Same as before, you all know the drill  J 

It took Ari a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting environment and was shocked by all the different humans, humanoids, and aliens she saw.  There was an alien band playing while many stories were being told, conversations were being had, and deals were being made, many that should have been made under the table were made in the open.  No one was going to question anyone else's business.

            She quickly scanned the area, walking down towards the bar, hoping to fit in, pulling her cloak's hood back.  No one seemed to pay much attention to her, for which she was thankful.  She gave a nod to the bartender, who gave her a weird look, but put a glass down for her and she sipped at it, glancing around the bar.  She looked up and finally saw Ben Kenobi sitting at table with a large furry creature, a Wookie, Ari thought, trying to remember.  She gave a small mental shrug, almost certain she was right.  With him was a cocky man, probably a pilot.  The next figure was the most familiar.  Luke. 

            Ari was tempted to run and just throw her arms around him, but held back.  Luke had said he didn't want her to follow and she wasn't going to interrupt what looked to be a serious conversation.  She saw a few of the looks that passed but tried not to stare or anything.  She saw at one point that Luke looked shocked about something and looked about ready to argue but Ben spoke up. This caused the pilot to smile and a few more words were spoken though Ari couldn't hear them.  

            She was starting to get frustrated with not knowing but strained to listen, blocking out other noises like she had been able to do before a few times.  

            "Looks like someone is beginning to take an interest in your handiwork," she heard the pilot say.  He seemed pretty sure of himself, giving off an aura of confidence.  Ari didn't concentrate on that though and instead her gaze traveled back to the door where she saw two stormtroopers talking to another creature who was pointing them to where Ben, Luke and the other two sat.  She slowly turned back to the table, worried but was surprised when all she saw was the pilot and alien, who kept their faces stern and uninterested as the troopers walked past.  

            Once the troopers past, however, she saw they were smiling and looking excited.  She couldn't tell what they were saying exactly but saw the pilot tell something what she figured was his co-pilot.  Certain that eventually she would run into Luke through these two, she followed the Wookie, at a safe distance of course.  He went out a back door and Ari followed slowly, trying to act casual.  

            Walking back into the sunlight, Ari blinked and shaded her eyes with her hand until her eyes adjusted to the bright suns.  Seeing that the Wookie was already on his way to the hangers, his strides long, Ari quickly had to make sure to keep up and not loose him in the crowd.

Ari kept her eyes on the Wookie but doing her best to blend in with the rest of the crowd. She made certain not to make direct eye contact with any of them, not wanting to start a fight of any sort. She kept one hand over her pouch slightly, to make sure no one could grab it. A few look tempted but when they saw her blaster they made sure to stay back. 

At one point the Wookie paused then quickly turned. Ari felt her breath catch in her throat as she made sure to keep her eyes down, glad that the hood of her cloak was helping hide her.  She felt the Wookie's eyes glance over the crowd, herself included. _Force don't let him see me_ she thought to herself. She dared to glance up and saw the Wookie just as he turned back around and Ari felt herself let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Hey Chewie," a voice came out of the crowd and the Wookie turned around again. Ari pretended to be preoccupied but saw the pilot from before walk over to the alien. They started off towards a hanger bay, the Wookie, Chewie, as the pilot had called him, was 'talking' to him in a series of growls and barks. Ari followed at an almost unsafe distance and was able to hear what was being said

"Hey, you know it isn't my job to ask questions. If the old man is going to give us 17,000 I am not going to bother with questions. I'm just going to get this job done to pay off Jabba." Ari gasped slightly. _'Jabba? Uh oh.' _ Even with Ari's parents had tried to sheild her from some of the bad things that happened by trying to immerse her more in studies like history, politics, etiquetee and other such things, she still knew of Jabba the Hutt. He was a gangster, and a dangerous one at that. 

She stayed back in the shadows as much as she could as they came closer to the bay. "Solo!" she heard a voice call followed by something in a language she couldn't understand.  

Feeling either more curious or more brave, which was uncertain and unimportant, Ari slowly looked up and held back a gasp.  It was none other than Jabba the Hutt himself.  She heard the Captain, Solo, she was certain his name was, answer but his words didn't register over her pounding heart.  

A moment later, Ari's eyes fell over the numerous other creatures, almost all armored to the teeth with blasters, vibroblades and dozens of other weapons. 

Fighting back a quick wave of fear, Ari noted how they were all around Jabba, who looked like a giant worm, and they fanned out slightly around, looking almost ready to shoot Solo, who wore a small cocky grin.  
Ari turned her attention to Solo realizing, like in the cantina, she had missed part of the conversation, even with the Hutt's booming voice, that should have grabbed her attention.

"Next time, don't send one of those twerps.  If you've got something to say, come see me yourself," the Captain replied, casually walking over to the Hutt. 

The Hutt spoke but Ari didn't really know Huttenese.  Her father had always considered it to be a language for smugglers and outlaws.  It seemed to be true at that moment.  She did catch the word 'Han' a few times and figure it must have been the Captain's name

"Han Solo," she mouthed and nodded. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

"You know even I get boarded sometimes," Ari gave a small gasp as he stepped onto the Hutt's tail, digging his heel in. She was certain that Jabba would have him killed then and there. "You think I had a choice?" Han continued. "But I've got a nice easy charter now and I can pay back. Plus a little extra. I just need more time."  
Ari watched, her blue eyes flashing like a cat's, taking in what she could as the Hutt spoke again. She attempted to understand with the few words she had learned around Anchorhead. She wasn't very successful but was good at telling things by the tone of voice and body language of people and some aliens, and she used this as best she could with Solo, the Hutt and the Wookie, Chewie.  
"You're a wonderful human being," Han grinned and Ari hid a laugh, clasping a hand over her mouth. _'A smuggler with a sense of humor, who would have thought?'_ she asked herself.  
Jabba looked at Han and Chewie once more, dull eyes blinking just once before slithering away, followed closely by his bevy of associates.  
"Can you believe this, Chewie?" Han exclaimed after they were gone, his calm composure faded into one of frustration. "First, Greedo tries to fry me and now this. I can't _wait _until we get out of here. Get that money and be done with Jabba."  
Ari bristled slightly. This guy was nothing more than a mercenary with an attitude.  
"Go wait for the kid, old man and droids by the entrance out there. The sooner we get off this dusty rock the better," Han instructed Chewie, who growled in response and lumbered out to the entrance.  
  


**I love feedback guys, R&R.  **


	10. Sneaking aboard the Falcon

Disclaimer:  Same as before  J Chapter 10 

        "Now or never," Ari whispered to herself as she watched Han saunter up the ramp of the ship, which looked like a number of parts melded together in a hurry. She wondered if the ship, if it could be called one, would make it off Tatooine, let alone to Alderaan.  
Looking over her shoulder and seeing no one in sight, Ari rushed to the ramp of the ship, her boots sliding slightly across the thin layer of sand that had made it into the hanger.  
She held her breath for a moment, letting it out slowly, trying to quiet her pounding heart, her back pressed up against the smooth cold metal of the ship interior wall. Concentrating on listening for any sounds coming from anywhere else in the ship, Ari held her breath, hoping it would help.  
She heard the sharp yet soft sound of footsteps on the metal flooring retreating from where she was and Ari counted to three before silently sliding a bit further into the hallway, taking one last glance around the docking bay.  
Almost certain that she was safe, for the moment, Ari slid down the hall, the cooler air was welcome to that of the scorching hot desert, though it seemed a bit stale from the ventilation system. She carefully walked, concentrating to make sure her boots made no sound. The lightening system cast a few shadows along the hall and among a few crates and other objects, which Ari tried to stay in as much as possible.  
She could hear Han moving around in and area she assumed was the cockpit and paused, hesitant, not knowing if she should hide and wait or continue further into the ship.  
The decision was made for her as she heard Han coming back down the narrow hallway to the wider hall that ran through the entire ship. She ducked low, lying on her stomach, feeling the cold metal through her tunic and she hoped her light colored clothing wouldn't show in the shadows, or from behind the two crates blocking her from view, though her cloak helped slightly.  
She watched as Han confidentially strided down the hall and then he stopped for a moment, eyes glancing over the hallway, seeming a bit uneasy for just a moment. Ari held back a gasp as he turned and she could see him through a small crack between the two crates as his eyes fell on them.  
Instinctively, she pulled back into the shadow as much as she could, hoping he hadn't seen her. She watched as he took a step closer. _'Please don't let him find me,'_ she shouted in her mind, silently pleading with someone or something to help.  
He took yet another step closer and then paused. His sharp hawk-like eyes darted over the area and he shook his head. "Settle down, Solo. You're as jumpy as that wet behind the ears kid," he muttered with a snort.  
Ari forced herself to bit her tongue and stop herself from shouting at him. "That 'kid' is my best friend," she muttered so softly it was almost mouthed as Han swaggered away.  
She stayed still and quiet, as she much as she wanted to speak up in Luke's defense. She knew though, that Han would more than likely shoot first and ask questions later.  
The smuggler whistled a few bars of a song Ari had never heard before as he made his way deeper into the ship, black boots clicking confidently on the metal planks.   
As the steps faded, Ari got to her feet, wiping her shirt off as she crept down the hall in the same direction Han had disappeared to. She knew that she could get caught at any moment, but that following him would be less dangerous than being the one followed.  
Ari stopped when she heart Han's footsteps stop, pressing her back up against the wall and she carefully slid to the corner. She listening intently for any sounds and heard a small scraping sound, like metal against metal. This was followed by a slamming sound a few minutes later, causing the floor to vibrate slightly. The sounds were then repeated once more and Ari could no longer hold back her curiosity as she heard the scarping sound for the third time.  
The girl ducked down until she was almost on her knees and slowly leaned, glancing around the corner. She didn't see Han for a moment but what she did see was a panel of thick metal plating slid over revealing a decent sized opening to a hidden compartment. _'I should have known with smugglers,' _she chided to herself.  
Ari leaned a bit further, making herself more exposed as she considered going to investigate. Then there was a dull thud, and a grunt followed by a string of curses in a number alien tongues. The few Ari knew shocked her, though she knew smugglers and others used this type of language, as she raised her eyebrows slightly.  
_'He has quite a wide range of languages,'_ she chuckled to herself as she slid back slightly but still able to see a hand appear from the compartment, pulling Han up to his feet. He reappeared rubbing his head with his other hand and glared down at the compartment.  
"At least I don't have to worry about anything hidden on my baby here by that giant slug," he muttered to himself.  
Ari pulled back even a bit more into the shadows with a slight smile. It seemed even Jabba's employees disliked him. She wouldn't have put it past Jabba or any of the others to kill anyone by 'accident' or in cold blood. That or slip illegal cargo, tracking devices or listening devices on board. Everyone knew that Hutts weren't to be trusted.  
Han slid the paneling back into place and Ari then panicked. If he were to go back the same way he had come, he would certainly see her. There was no place close for her to hide.  
She glanced around, eyes darting down the hall and back before it came across a pile of netting used to hold storage in that stretched rolled up messily for a length of about 12 feet. The only problem was that it was down the hall a few feet, and across from the side she was at, which would make her exposed completely for a few moments.  
"I have no other choice. Force be with me," she muttered, using a phrase her mother had often used when she was frustrated and was trying to be patient with Ari or Jett. Ari knew it had to do with the Force that the Jedi had used, but her father had frowned on any mention of the Jedi or the Force, though Ari know knew they were real.  
The thought of her family and their brutal deaths caused tear to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back fiercely. She leapt from the deep shadows and ran the few steps on the balls of her feet.  
As she jumped and vaulted herself in the small space between the wall and main roll of netting, landing among some that had become loosened, her feel hit the floor with a solid clank. Wrapping herself with a few layers of netting, lying flat between the netting and wall, Ari mentally kicked herself.  
"Who's there? Show yourself," Han demanded after a quick moment of absolute silence, appearing around the corner with his hand on his blaster in his low slung holster, ready for action if needed. Ari tensed her nerves all screaming with anticipation as she tried to snuggle deeper into the netting as he neared.  
Han paused looking up and down the hallway as Ari held her breath, her heart pounding wildly and she wondered if he couldn't hear it as she waited.  
Suddenly Han turned to the netting and kicked it hard, hand on his blaster, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

Ari held her breath, feeling the blow through the pile of netting glad she was hidden between it and the wall as she silently told herself to remain still and silent.

Han looked over the netting again, cautiously and Ari was certain he could see her though she could barely see him through the netting and shadows. 

Instead, Han shrugged slightly and quickly marched down the hallway to the ramp to meet the guests that would soon be meeting Chewie out front.

When his footsteps had faded a bit, Ari took a gasp of air, lungs burning and she laid there a moment, taking a few more deep breaths.

"What a piece of junk!"  Ari sat up quickly, finding herself tangled in the netting and she quickly started to pull it of.  That was Luke's voice!  It was somewhat distant, probably from the hanger bay.  A smile showed on Ari's face but then faded as she remembered that he didn't know she was even in the area.  If anyone were to find her aboard she would be kicked off more than likely, probably at gunpoint if it were Han or Chewie.

"She'll make point five past lightspeed."  Han's response was confident and cocky, though quieter than Luke's proclamation as it echoed slightly down the hall.

Ari stumbled to her feet, kicking off the netting, trying to replace it as best she could to the way it was when she had jumped in among it. 

As she slid it off her arm, her bracelet snagged, yanking her wrist with it, pulling the netting apart to free it and scanned her wrist.  Luckily, her bracelet wasn't broken though her wrist had two red marks over it from where it had been caught.

She heard footsteps echoing from the ramp and she scampered around the corner then paused, trying to weigh her options.  She knew she had to hide if she wanted to come with them.  She doubted they would throw her out into deep space, or at least she hoped not.  It was then that her eyes fell on the panels over the hidden compartments and she smiled.

She went to the furthest compartment, the one that she had seen Han in and she slid her fingers along the small crack, working to get a grip between the panel and wall.

Her back arched as she strained the heavy metal upward.  "There has to be an easier way," she muttered as the metal lowly groaned in protest. 

Hearing footsteps approaching she slid under it, landing in a compartment that went halfway between her elbows and shoulders in height.  She carefully lowered the panel with a deep sigh as the entire compartment became darker than a starless night.  The compartment had a musty smell that mixed with that of the goods that had been transported in these holds.   This made the air somewhat stuffy yet not too unpleasant to breath.

Ari felt a wall behind her with her hand that was searching blindly for anything and moved so she was resting in a crouch on the balls of her feet

She could hear footsteps echoing from down the hall.  There was a pause and she strained to listen as she heard a shout from somewhere and the sharp clang of boots running and she felt a small shudder run through the ship.

She heard the whine of the engines starting and heard Han yell "Chewie, get us out of here!"

"We're being attacked," Ari whispered as her breath caught in her throat.

The initial ascent was fast and unexpected, the force of it causing her to fall back, her shoulder and the back of her head slamming into the wall behind her with a bang.

She rubbed her right shoulder with the opposite hand then switched with a small wince as she struggled to regain her previous position as the ship sped faster.

Briefly, Ari wondered how the planet looked compared to when her family had landed on it a decade ago.

She didn't have time to dwell on the idea though as she slid across the floor and then slammed into the opposite wall.

"He could use some pointers," she muttered, bracing herself for any more movement.  She could hear the dull thudding sounds as blaster fire hit the ship's shields.

"Come on, come on go to lightspeed," she muttered, looking up as if someone would hear her.

There were a few more moments of blasting and she could hear a siren sound start.  Ari held back a whimper, not being able to imagine dying like this.  She sat and waited listening to the booming outside until Ari felt herself slide to the back wall no matter how much she tried to stop.  She held her breath for a moment and then sighed in relief when she no longer felt anymore fire.

"We're in lightspeed," she sighed, feeling relieved and falling back slightly so she was on her back, leaning on her elbows. The day's events were all adding up to pure exhaustion.  From her realization of her feeling for Luke last night to narrowingly escaping capture throughout the past day, had been draining physically and emotionally.

Especially on the emotional plane as she thought about her family and their tragic end.  Her parents had left Naboo to save her and Jett, spare them from the impending dangers.  Instead though, it had found them.

She felt tears burn her eyes again and she let then fall, hot and silent as they cascaded down her cheeks.

When they finally stopped, dry sobs made her shudder on the floor, exhausted.  She moved slowly and laid her cloak down, arms curled under it as a makeshift pillow, legs pulled up slightly towards her chest.

With a small shiver she closed her eyes, her last conscious thought being that she would be sure to wake up before they reached Alderaan. 

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!  Keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming.  ****J**


	11. Lessons of the Force, capture and hidden...

**Disclaimer:  You all know the drill  ****J******

AN:  Thank you everyone for your reviews!  I am glad to see so many of you are enjoying the story.  So without further ado…here you go!

Ari awoke to the low humming of the engine and the small vibrations through the floor. She opened her eyes slowly, yet it was still as dark as if she had kept them close. Her usual sparkling sapphire eyes were still somewhat red in the darkness, though it wasn't seen. She stretched slightly, her muscles sore and stiff from her uncomfortable sleeping position and being tense for so long. She felt more awake, yet strangely hollow inside.

She slid up the wall and listened for any movement of any of the Falcon's passengers. She did to block on the whine of the engines and focus on the other sounds.

There was a low humming sound, much like the one that her mother's lightsaber had made. She was curious and touched it to be reassured she still had it. There was also a swooping sound of some machine with small blaster like sounds, followed by sizzling sounds as if it had hit and been reflected by something else.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Ari smiled. It was Ben Kenobi. He was talking about the Force. The same the Jedi had spoken of. She was instantly curious and intent on listening to him.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Ari felt her smile widen. Her heart seemed to scream Luke's name at hearing his voice.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands," Ben replied. There was a small pause as the humming changed to a whine and there was a small grunt from Luke.   
_'What is he doing up there?_' Ari asked herself.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Ari could hear the laughter in Han's voice and she bristled. 

"Just you wait. I'll show you hokey," she muttered.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" she heard Luke ask.

"Kid. I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's not mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Ari held back a scoff. She waited for Ben to say something, but he didn't. She could hear Han mutter something else about it all being simple tricks and nonsense until Ben answered, pleasantly.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time, let go of your conscious self." There was a pause as Ari strained to listen and heard the almost silent footsteps as Ben crossed over to where she assumed Luke was standing. "…and act on instinct," Ben finished.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked.

Ari leaned closer to hear better, interested. Ben was teaching Luke how to fight with a lightsaber and use the Force. At that moment she remembered about what the fight between her parents, Owen and Beru. "They knew we were sensitive to the Force," she breathed, the realization was a shock. "They knew we could have been Jedis…"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them," Ari heard Ben tell Luke. The humming sound continued and turned to a whine and she could hear what sounded like a blaster bolt and Luke gave a small yelp.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Ben instructed. This time there was a long moment of the lightsaber's hum then a rapid blast of three blaster shots that hissed. It sounded like Luke had blocked it.

"Good job Luke," Ari grinned from her hidden place, before slapping a hand over her mouth, afraid he might have heard her.

"You see, you can do it," Ben told him, smile evident in his voice.

"I call it luck," Han snorted

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Ben replied, calmly.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else," Han remarked as a soft warning siren started and Ari heard boots on the floor above, probably Han's. "Look's like we're coming up on Alderaan." Ari heard him walk towards the cockpit, followed by someone else, Chewie, she assumed, leaving Luke and Ben still above her.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote," Luke was saying in amazement.  
           "That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world," Ben answered.

Ari heard them start to wander away and then started to push up on the compartment paneling, knowing that it would be a good time to make herself known to the rest of the group. She started to push it up as she felt them drop back into real space. 

At that moment, there was a shudder as something hit the ship, causing Ari to get flung back, the paneling slamming shut. 

"What the…?" she muttered as something hit again and again, as she sat, unable to get to her feet in the small compartment.

Another small alarm started and Ari sighed. "Oh great, now what?" she asked as she got to her knees to possibly try and get out. The ship was rocked again and Ari heard the distinct cry of an Imperial TIE fighter outside. "The Empire," she spat.

She could feel Han's ship speeding up and shook her head. "He's going to get us all killed." She waited a moment then heard the whine of the engines getting thrown into reverse, yet felt the ship still moving forward, shuddering so madly, it was amazing nothing came loose. That could only mean one thing.

"We're stuck in a tractor beam," she breathed as the engines almost screamed in protest, unable to shake the pull. A minute passed and then the engines cut out, leaving the ship eerily silent for just a brief second.

A few moments later she heard footsteps coming back towards her, fast. "Ok, I doctored the ship's log and shot off some of the escape pods. They will be thinking that we jumped ship right before going to hyperspace," Han was saying. "Ok, now everyone here are some compartments. 

There was a distinct scraping sound. "Alright everyone, let's get going." 

"You are going to keep us in smuggling compartments?" Luke asked a bit shocked.

"Would you like to stay in plain sight when the boarding party shows up? Be my guest," Han snapped back.

"Luke, just get in," Ben kindly instructed. Luke sighed and Ari could hear movement through the wall. 

"Chewie, you get into one of these as well. And help those droids in," Han instructed.

"Are you sure this is entirely safe Captain Solo? I surely do not think that-" C-3PO started to say in his still proper voice.

"Would you just shut up and get in?" Han barked then paused. "Unless of course you want the Imperials to find you. They might enjoy breaking you apart piece by piece," Han replied, sounding casual.

"I see your point Captain Solo," C-3PO replied after a hesitant pause. "Come R2," he said as his metal body scraped trying to get into the compartment. R2, gave a small beep as Chewie jumped in as well, grabbed R2 and placed him down before climbing out. 

"R2, move over a bit, I can hardly move in-" C-3PO was saying. Chewie gave them a low groan to quiet them before sliding the paneling back over. "How very rude," C-3PO muttered, his voice muffled slightly.

Ben lifted the lid of the third compartment that Ari was hiding in. The sudden light after being in the darkness for so long, blinded her, eyes watering as she threw a hand up to block it. She stumbled to her knees, crashing into the shadows, afraid to be seen. 

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Sending in the stormtroopers and the sca...

**Disclaimer: Same as before you all know it.  ****J**

**AN:  Thanks for the great reviews everyone!  Enjoy the chapter**

Ben just climbed in as Ari tried her best to push herself into the shadows. To not be seen. She could feel Ben's eyes on her though , through the pitch black void.

"Arianna," Ben whispered, crouching down beside her, making her jump, his voice almost right in her ear.

"Ben. I had to come. I had to. I want to help the Rebels. The Imperials…" her voice choked and she gave a small shudder, closing her eyes for a moment.  When she opened them she could make out Ben's form beside her.  "I had to come."

"I know," Ben answered knowingly.  "You cannot alter your destiny."

"If only my family didn't have to suffer," she whispered.

"I am so sorry about that.  I knew your mother somewhat and both she and your father were good people.  As was your brother, who showed the same promise as you."

"Promise?" she asked, a bit curious, forcing back the sadness she felt deep inside her very soul, the emptiness being taken over by heavy pain.

"You and Luke are much in the same.  You both are here after such…horrible 

situations.  Most importantly though, you both are very Force sensitive."

"Like a Jedi?" Ari asked, lowering her voice hearing troops outside the ship, boots echoing.

"Yes.  Your mother was trained for a bit until her family pulled her, instead having her go into public service for a Queen.  Queen Mei'inda of Naboo.  Both she and your father were Force sensitive.  Both would have made great Jedi Knights if not for the Great Purge."

Ari nodded sadly, not knowing what to say.

"That is why it is up to you and Luke to train.  To learn about the Force.  Have it as your ally."  Ben's voice was full of promise.  "You two can bring order back to the galaxy by becoming Jedi Knights.

"Us?  Jedi Knights?" Ari asked, hardly daring to think it.  It was so amazing.  To even imagine such an idea.  That is when she realized something.  "The Force.  That is why I got those feelings.  It was through the Force."

"Yes," Ben answered, voice almost inaudible as they heard heavy footsteps enter the ship, clanging loudly over their heads.

"My path is that of a Jedi Knight," Ari muttered as one stormtrooper marched over them.  "Ben…" she started but stopped as two more stormtroopers passed overhead.

A few more minutes passed before the footsteps of the men retreated back down the ramp.

"Just remember to follow the will of the Force," Ben whispered as he moved to lift the paneling.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments," she heard Luke breathed in relief as they lifted the paneling carefully as he and Han, pulled themselves up

"I used them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past that tractor beam," Han remarked.  

"Leave that to me," Ben assured him, from where he was perched on the edge of the compartment.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han remarked

"Who is more foolish…the fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben asked with smile evident in his voice as he climbed out as well, giving Ari's shoulder a small squeeze as he did with a kind, fatherly smile.

Han sighed and Ari could see from her position that he was shaking his head as Chewie gave a bark in agreement, poking out his head from the compartment Han and Luke had been in.

Chewie pulled himself out, then he, Luke and Han moved the paneling back in place to help the droids out of the second compartment between Luke's and Ari's.  
"Thank you Master Luke. I was almost certain we were all doomed. And that compartment was hardly room enough for my counterpart or I," C-3PO told him. Han sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They weren't built for a pleasure cruise," he muttered as R2-D2 beeped, then chirped.

"I am thankful not to be captured. I was just saying that they could be more spacious and-"

"We are here to scan for lifeforms," a voice announced from below the ramp, interrupting C-3PO.

"Oh great, scanning crew," Luke muttered. "Now what?" he asked, turning to Han.

"We take them on," Han replied. Chewie growled in response. "You with us kid?" Han asked.

"I guess…" Luke answered hesitant, having never gone head to head with Imperials before.

"Seems our young friend here is all talk no action, Chewie," Han jibbed.

"Hey! I can take on anything you can," Luke snapped. "In fact-"

Ben stepped forward. "They are close," he whispered, gently interrupting Luke as the crisp sound of marching boots ascended the ramp.

**Ohhh…the plot thickens…please read and review!**


	13. Orders and Favors

**Disclaimer:  Same as previous chapters**

AN:  Thanks for all the feedback.  It is great to know you are enjoying the story!!  So without further ado…

Ari slowly slid out of the still somewhat open paneling as she slid into the shadows, trying her pouch to her belt. She saw Han and Chewie as they took opposite sides of the hallway.

Her blue eyes danced over the hallway and she saw Ben give her a small comforting smile to her, where she was hiding from view, and she could almost hear him telling her that everything would be alright. She gave a hesitant small smile in return. 

She was glad that no one else saw her at that moment though, as two men dressed in gray uniforms made their way up with heavy scanning equipment, struggling with it.

Chewie swung a large furred paw, slamming across the skull of the man closest to him. 

The man grunted he clattered to the floor, unceremoniously.

At the same moment Han grabbed the other man, and whipped him around, crashing him to the wall, hard

"Ok, kid. Time to prove yourself. Tie these two up good and tight. I really don't feel like killing anyone just yet," he replied grabbing one man and dragging him out of the way, as Chewie followed suit with the other man.

Luke looked at him a bit surprised but relaxed slightly as he saw the cocky grin plastered on Han's face as he tossed a roll of rope to Luke.

Catching it, Luke nodded and bent down, starting to tie the men's ankles and wrists the best he could, though it was difficult since they were large and heavier than Luke. He then also tore some cloth out to gag them with as Han called down to the guards.

"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?"   
There was a small pause, and then the troopers were coming up the ramp. Han pulled out his blaster and shot them both with three rapid blasts.

"You killed them!" Luke exclaimed in shock and Ari held back a gasp

"No, I didn't. I could though," he replied, as he spun his blaster back in place. "My blaster was set on stun though I could change that," he replied almost threateningly.

Ari looked at Han, as unhumored as Luke was by this.

"Grab that one," Han said pointing to the shorter of the two men.

"To tie him up?" Luke asked.

"To ask him to the Galactic Ball," Han remarked sarcastically.  "Yes, to tie him up.  But before you do that, strip him of his armor and put it on." 

Luke paused then nodded, pulling the man off to the side slightly as he quickly pulled off the shining white armor plating and helmet.  Han did the same with the other man and they started to change while Chewie took the rope and tied them up, placing them with the other two men in a small storage closet.

"What are we going to do once they wake up?" Luke asked.

"I don't know.  I'm improvising this, so if you have a better plan let's hear it."

Luke held up his hands in surrender.  "Just asking," he muttered darkly.

During this, Ben had slipped back next to Ari, who was still standing, leaning back against the wall.

"Arianna, I am going to ask you to do a big favor."

"What?  I will do whatever I need to do to help, but shouldn't I tell Luke I am here?" she asked

"Now is not the time.  I am asking you to stay here on the _Falcon_."

"_Falcon_?" Ari repeated.

"The ship's name is the _Millennium Falcon_," Ben explained.

"But…stay here?  What about Luke?  Han? Chewie?  You?" she questioned.

"We all have different paths to follow.  We need you here to make sure nothing is on the ship is tampered with."

"But…I am no good with ships like this.  This is Han's ship…" Ari stammered, not wanting to get left behind.

Ben shook his head.  "That may be true but I need you to do this.  We all do.  The Rebellion needs you to."

Ari paused and bit her lip before making a quick, short nod.  "Alright then," she whispered, though her voice was calm and determined.

Ben smiled at her warmly before a voice called.  "Ben?"  Ben turned as did Ari, though she stayed hidden among the shadows.  

Luke was standing there, looking like a stormtrooper, holding his helmet under one arm.  Han was there talking to Chewie, more than likely making up a plan.

Ben gave him a small smile.  "Let us go.  It is time."  Then his voice dropped to a low whisper so only Ari could hear.  "May the Force be with you."

"You too," she whispered.  With that the group descended the ramp, Han and Luke pulling on their helmets.  

With that, Ari was once more alone.

**Please continue to read and review, and find out what happens to Ari next…**


	14. Lightsaber practice and hiding

Chapter 14 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Star Wars.  However, Ari and her family are mine.  If you would like to use them please ask first.

**AN:  Just enjoy it!  And thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

Ari went to stretch out all her muscles, rolling her shoulders to get rid of some of the stiffness that seemed to be deep rooted in them. She lifted her hands over her head until she was up on her toes before her heels fell back on the floor with a soft sigh.

Deciding to get some idea of the ship she was supposed to protect, she wandered around, noting the different rooms and did her best to remember them all.  
Ari found herself wandering through the cockpit, her fingertips brushing ever so lightly over the controls as she did. With a glance through the window, she noted that the ship was in a hanger bay with metallic walls, ceiling and floor. Dark in color it seemed almost strange to see the white lights that didn't seem to reach through the entire docking bay. Glancing up slightly she shrank back as she saw the gleaming white uniforms of two stormtroopers slightly above her in the docking bay's control room.  
On second glance though, she noted that their helmets were off and she could see that one was that of Captain Solo, the other, that of Luke. She could almost see the determination in his face as he walked with purpose across the room, Han at his side with Chewie. Then they were out of sight and Ari was taking a guess that they might have left the room.   
"Be safe," she whispered after them, her voice loud and foreign in the now silent ship. She took one last look at the seemingly empty control room before doubling back through the deeper interior of the ship as she took a second look around the ship for anything she might have missed the first time.  
Finally, she sat down with a sigh at the bench around a digital chess-like game table close to the hidden compartments. It was on this table that she placed her pouch, pulling out the lightsaber from among its other contents. While she had used it on Tatooine, it still seemed foreign to her. She held it in the palm of her hand, looking at it curiously before igniting it. The blue/purple energy beam shot out wit a hiss then hummed as if alive.  
Ari moved it in her right hand, clumsily at first, cutting it through the air, first left then right with a flick of her wrist. The saber's hum seemed somewhat familiar as she gripped her other hand around the hilt, then quickly swung to the left, right foot in front of the left, about shoulder width apart. The force of her swing made her side step having thrown her balance off.  
With a small frown, Ari furrowed her eyebrows, concentration on the weapon she held as she practiced a slower parry followed by a thrust. She did this for another minutes or so until the distinct clip march of heavy boots was heard outside the ship.   
Ari deactivated the saber, clipping it next to her blaster as she tightened the drawstring on her pouch, tying it to the other side of her belt, grabbing her cloak she had discarded on the bench.  
They started up the ramp and Ari froze for a minute then dashed the other way, sliding into a small crevice she had discovered her second time through the ship.   
Wrapping herself in her cloak to hide into the shadows more she made it just as two troopers appeared, motioning to the others just out of her line of view, to go the other way.   
"Spread out," the metallic, emotionless voices commanded and footsteps started then faded as the second group left.  
Ari reached her hand town, touching the smooth cool metal of the lightsaber, but moved her hand to rest of the butt of her blaster.

She hesitated, thinking about shooting as the men glad in white searched the area, though she knew it would more than likely not be a soundless struggle, which would cause the other troopers to come and investigate. Also, she had never shot another living creature, not even a womprat like the others back home, though remembering her family's death, she felt the anger swell in her, burning through her veins.  
"Calm your anger. Take a deep breath and let it out, letting your anger go with it. Do not let your anger or emotions to control you."  
Ari heard the voice and whipped her head around, looking for the source. It had sounded like words her mother had told her when Ari had gotten angry with Jett. Yet, the voice was not that of her mother's. In fact, it sounded much like Ben's voice, but Ari was sure it couldn't have been since she had seen him get off the ship. 'Or did he?' Ari asked herself, her sapphire eyes still looking, her hair brushing her cheek each time she turned even just a bit.

The troopers didn't seem to noticed the voice or even Ari's movements, continuing their searching, pawing through contents in crates, dumping them on the floor.  
Still a bit surprised, Ari could feel her anger ebb out of her with each breath she took, leaving just determination to do her part, just as she had promised Ben.  
"Any sign of the Rebels or droids?" one of the troopers asked over his built in helmet communicator to the others, breaking Ari from her thoughts.  
"No, sir," another man answered, his reply was somewhat muffled since it came through stormtroopers' helmets.  
"Alright. Disembark after getting the device in place."  
"Yes, Commander."  
_'Device?'_ Ari wondered, tilting her head to the side slightly, wonderingly.  
The Commander, as he had been called paused to grab an item from his belt.  
"What are you doing with that?" the other asked, sounding shocked, even for a stormtrooper.  
"The Grand Moff Tarkin ordered that the Rebels are not to be allowed to escape," the Commander answered, pushing something into what he held, making it beep a few times.  
_'Force be with them,'_ Ari's heart hoped that they would be alright.  
"But, Lord Vader said nothing about that. He said he wanted them to just think that…"  
"I am quite aware of Vader's orders for the Rebels and tracking device," the Commander interrupted. "But my orders are direct from Tarkin." He hit a button on the device he held, attaching it to the wall across from Ari and she held back a gasp as the man stepped back, reveling that her fears were not irrational.  
  


**AN:  Ohhh…what could it be?  Please just continue to read and review.**


	15. Deactivation and Discovery

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Disclaimer is the same as before.  And thanks to all who reviewed!  ****J******

****

_'They are going to blow up the ship!' _her mind screamed as she looked at the timed thermal charge that could quite easily blow the Falcon and everything on board into oblivion.  
"Not on my watch," Ari muttered as the Commander marched off, talking via comlink to the other men, while the second man followed, a bit slower, seeming uneasy.   
After just a brief pause, the precious seconds already counting down with beeps from the charge, Ari slid from her spot and hurried to it.  
Thinking quickly, Ari shed her cloak, letting it fall to the ground as she looked around before her eyes fell on a hand-sized, irregular shaped piece of metal that had been dumped from of the crates.  
Stepping over a few other pieces equipment, Ari grabbed it, trying to be careful of the sharp jagged edges as she held it and ran her hand along the covering until finding a crease she knew had to be there.   
She slid the metal in just a bit then more as she flexed it back and forth, using it try and pry the covering off, and it gave bit by bit until Ari's arms were burning from the strain.  
"Come on," she muttered through tightly clenched teeth as she sharp edges started to cut into the palms of her hands, each second was going too quickly, always getting closer to detonation. Calling up every extra bit of arm strength she could, Ari gripped the metal in one hand, digging into her skin even more as she tried to flex it to the wall, using her other hand to tear at covering.  
With that final effort, the covering flew off, the change from the force of Ari's efforts sent her stumbling back into the opposite wall with a thud, knocking the wind out of her as she sunk to the ground. She heard the covering clatter down onto the deck, the inside workings now exposed.  
"Did you hear that?"  
Ari panicked as she forced herself to her feet with a wince. She had thought all the stormtroopers were off the ship, but apparently she had been mistaken. She held her breath as her head swam for a moment, knowing that she couldn't hide her presence much since the charge's covering was torn off.  
At that moment, Ari's ears picked up another more muffled thud.  
"Let's check it out," another trooper answered the first and there was a sound of movement as they traveled somewhere along the hall that was just around the corner from where Ari was. The sounds continued and Ari wondered what could be causing it.   
_'There is only that hallway. No rooms along it at all except…the storage closet.'_ Ari held back a moan of frustration. That was where Chewie had hid the unconscious guards, who were apparently now awake.  
Grabbing the metal piece from where it had slid across the floor, she hurried to the charger and the mass amount of wires that connected the detonator.  
She heard a swish from the change of air pressure between the room followed by another thud and a startled cry.  
"What in blazes?!" a trooper exclaimed. Ari could only imagine what his expression beneath his bug-like helmet would be. Had she not been so rushed for time and knowing she had to concentrate on the task at hand, Ari might have laughed at that thought.  
Looking through the entangled wires, Ari located the two wires that were connected to the charger, glad one had a small stripe of green on it and the other had red.  
Grabbing the metal piece a bit more, ignoring the pain from holding it so tight before, she started to saw away at the first wire, glancing over her shoulder as she heard the imprisoned Imperials all start to talk as their gags were removed.  
The wire gave way with a crisp snap. "So far so good," Ari murmured as she started to peel back the protective wire covering from part of it. That done, she then started to slice just the wire coating of the second wire, having learned a bit about explosives from her science lectures. She remembered that if she cut both wires the charge would self-destruct as it would also do if it was forced from where it was placed without the code.  
Lips now were tightly pressed together in concentrate as Ari watched herself carefully to not cut the wire. She stripped off half and hearing a stormtrooper order another search, she grew desperate.  
In one final effort she dug her nails between the wire covering and wire, pulling hard trying to peel it off, exposing the wire.  
With trembling fingers she grabbed the cut wire only to drop it in among the others. She grabbed it again, trying to still her shaking as she tugged it until she had enough of the exposed wire to wrap around the still connected wire.  
Taking a deep breath, she held it together so it was like an X as her thumb and forefinger pressed the cut wire around the other. Ari closed her eyes for a moment, knowing it would either disable it, or detonate if she had done it wrong.  
The beeping stopped and a high short tone sounded to signal deactivation.   
Once that happened it was useless as a weapon, unable to be reset for use again.  
"Thank the Force," Ari let out her breath in a rush, opening her eyes to see it was truly deactivated as a red light turned on at the top. Supporting herself with her hands on the wall she took a few deep breaths, ignoring the sting the metal caused on her scratched hands, that were bleeding just slightly.  
After a second, she leapt up as she heard the sound of boots very near. In just a brief flash she realized they were coming from both sides about ready to meet and she didn't have time to hide, none the less put on her cloak that was in a heap on the floor just peaking from the crevice she had been hidden in.  
Without time for a second thought she took off around the corner, narrowly missing running right into three troopers who were rounding the same corner at that instant.  
"Freeze Rebel," one trooper demanded but Ari continued to run as fast as she could, feet flying as a blaster bolt barely missed her  
Without thinking, she unclipped her blaster and shot at a trooper behind her with just a quick glance over her shoulder as she raced towards the ramp.  
She heard the trooper fall but Ari wasn't certain if she had just wounded him or if she had actually killed him, but had no time to dwell on it.  
Sure footed, she leapt off the ramp at the top, landing on the balls of her feet in a crouch, fingertips helping her push off again. This time, however, a group of troopers were entering the hanger at the time.  
Ari turned and dashed in an erratic pattern of dodges and direction changes to the other non-guarded entrance, blaster shots sailing so close she was almost certain her hair would be singed.  
Ari could hear the shouts and shots grow distant as she turned down one corridor to the next, taking a few turns before finding herself in a larger deserted hallway. The lights, supposed to be helpful, gave the entire setting an eerie feeling and Ari felt a shiver creep up her spine, the darkness making the lights seem fainter than they were.  
For a quick moment she wished she had a stormtrooper uniform like Han and Luke. The Empire almost never had aliens or women in their service, except for the slaves they kept. Thoughts of Luke and Han overcame her fear for herself as she wondered where they were and if they were all right.

**AN:  Ari lose on the Death Star…dum dum dummmm…please read and review guys.**


	16. Confrontation with the Dark Lord

Chapter 16 

**Disclaimer:  Same as before**

**AN:  Here you go! Enjoy!**

In an almost hopeless effort, but out of ideas, she keyed up her com. "Luke?" she asked, 

not liking how loud her voice sounded as it echoed down the empty hall. There was no response. "Luke?" she tried again, daring to be just a bit louder as she made her way down the hall.   
With a sigh she placed it back in place on her belt when there was no response. Her mind went back to Luke that night beneath the stars. She now had to worry about finding another way back to the ship, her footsteps almost deafening, even though she tried to be silent.  
Even her own breathing was loud with the pounding of her heart. It sounded ragged yet clear and was getting louder with each moment.  
Ari stopped short. _ 'Louder?' _she asked herself she held her breath, fearing she wasn't alone.  
The raspy breath came again at the same moment a figure rounded the corner.  
Ari froze in fear as the masked creature came closer, purpose showing in each confident step. His black mask was enough to strike fear into any one, black eyes looking blankly from his 7 foot form. Black clothing and a chest plate with lights and switches covered him. A midnight black cape flowed behind him.  
Ari felt her breath catch, still as frozen as a womprat right before it is attacked by a krayt dragon. She had heard of this man in whispers as a child. This man, if he could be called such, was Darth Vader. Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader slowed then stopped looking at the girl in front of him, his breath the only sounds as she felt his unblinking eyes look over her. Ari couldn't break her eyes from his while her mind was screaming for her to run and not look back.  
She stared at him, trying to look defiant, while at the same time wave after wave of fear crashed over her.  
"You are brave to stand so," the Dark Lord finally spoke, his voice cold and Ari almost shuddered from that alone.  
Ari stayed standing where she was whether from fear or bravery she didn't know. All she was sure of was her pulse was racing as she did the very thing people had been killed for. Showing no respect for the Sith Lord, staring at him with her intense blue eyes.  
"Brave, yet stupid," Vader said almost casually.  
"It is a thin line between the two," Ari finally found her voice though it was low, fear weighing heavily in the back of her throat.  
The Dark Lord's gaze went over her again and fell on her lightsaber.  
"A child such as you should not have such a weapon," he said and Ari saw one black gloved hand open and the shift in the air around them.  
With lightening reflexes, Ari grabbed at her lightsaber as it unclipped from her belt and she held it tight, eyes then fixed on the Sith, determination and a flash of anger, refusing Vader to take the saber.  
The Sith was silent and dropped his hand, leaving Ari holding the deactivated lightsaber.

"Do you dare defy me?" he asked, anger underlying in his tone. Ari nodded in response, firmly, though all she felt was fear, amazed her knees hadn't buckled.  
"You? A mere girl?" he questioned, this time amusement. "Foolish child."  
All of a sudden Ari felt something around her, though her eyes saw nothing. All of a sudden she felt herself pulled down, dropping to her knees hard, one hand landing while the other held tight the lightsaber. Ari winced but pulled against what was holding her, lifting her head up to look at him.   
Then, just as quickly it was gone. Ari slowly got to her feet as the Dark Lord watched her carefully.  She stared hard at him.

"Where did you find that weapon?" he asked after a moment.

"It is mine," Ari answered confidently.

The Dark Lord laughed, chillingly evil causing Ari to shiver.

"The Jedi are dead.  Their flame is extinguished."

"You are wrong," Ari shot back, almost forgetting to whom she was talking to.  "There are still some left."

The Dark Lord was silent the only sound that of his breathing.  Ari felt a coldness wash over her.

"You are not a Jedi," he finally spoke up.

"I will be…" she told him, determined, pushing her fear back as much as she could.

"Foolish child.  The way of the Jedi is only for the weak.  The real power lies in the Dark Side."

"No.  That is a lie."  Ari felt something come over her.  It seemed to whisper to her that Vader was right.  With a fierce shake of her head, she glared at him.

"You know it is the truth.  You have an immense amount of raw talent that could be turned into power."  The Dark Lord spoke almost as if he were a friend.

Ari shook her head but couldn't stop the thoughts.  They came to her over and over.  'Maybe he is right.  It would be so easy.  You could be powerful.  Even as powerful as-"  Ari gave out a cry as she pushed the voice away.  She glared at Vader, eyes flashing with anger that she bit down, remembering what the voice from the _Falcon _had said about controlling her anger.

"So where did you get your weapon young one?"  Vader asked, his patience was starting to wear thin.

Ari didn't answer, holding her chin up regally.  All of a sudden she felt something grab her mind, pulling up images that she had pushed away and some she had forgotten.  Luke helping her fix her T-16 the first time she had crashed it.  Playing with Jett.  Helping her mother fix dinner.  Small simple things that looking back, Ari found herself cherishing these memories.  

The pull was harder and all of a sudden everything was being seen at once.  The smoldering shell of her home.  The burning speeder.  The blaster bolt showing in Jett's back.  Holding Saber as the faithful pet died in her arms.  The smell of death, the feel of it surrounding her…

Ari fell to her knees with a cry that came from her very soul, piercing her heart.

"Your mother would have been a fine Jedi," Vader told her, taunting her.  "If only her fear hadn't stopped her.  She was too weak to handle the Force."  The flash of her mother's body stayed in Ari's mind. Through the pain, she knew it had to be Vader's doing.  The tears streamed down Ari's face as Vader continued.  "And your brother…Jett was it?.  Such a tragedy.  So young."  This time, the flash was not of her brother's body.  Instead, it was of his death.  The fear on his face as the blaster hit its mark and he slumped over the seat.

"NO!!" Ari howled, hands holding her head.  "Get out of my head!!!"  When she finally looked up, anger burned in her eyes as she could feel him still, probing, searching.

"Arianna.  Hate and anger lead to the Dark Side.  Let it go."  The voice was back, this time it was soft and the dark anger she felt started to leave her, replacing it with white calm.  Feeling it, she closed her eyes and concentrated on it.  She could feel Vader's anger like heat as he searched more to find something else to hurt her with.  With a frown of concentration, Ari blocked her mind, like a steel trap.

She opened her eyes; this time only the blue of calmness was there.  

Vader was standing there still, eyes looking towards Ari, yet seeming to go past her.  "Obi-Wan….my old master."  A smile was evident in his voice.  He turned back to Ari and she felt the fear start from her toes.  Something urged her to get out, though she knew Vader's attention was elsewhere.  

            Ari turned and ran as if fire was lapping at her heels, telling herself not to look back, but failed.  The hall was empty though, but Ari refused to stop or slow down until she found herself looking at the Falcon, one of the most welcome sights she had ever seen.

**AN:  What did you think?  Please Read and Review!!!**  
  



	17. Losses and Gains

Chapter 17 Disclaimer:  Same as before 

AN:  Well I hope you all still enjoy this story since I got some mixed reactions on the last chapter.  

Ari paused to catch her breath, lungs burning as she raised her arms, resting her hands on her head to help.  When her panting had subsided somewhat, she glanced around the bay, noting all the troopers guarding the ship.  

            "This day just keeps getting better and better," she sighed, as she wiped the last of her tears away, counting seven stormtroopers.  

            Silently, Ari crept towards the _Falcon_; glad she was facing it from the back so she could slip under with no confrontation.

            Once hiding beneath the shadow of the ship she looked around cautiously, trying to figure out how she would get on board.  The troopers weren't in any real formation, which could help or hurt, Ari wasn't sure which yet.  

            Catlike, she slunk closer to the ramp that had two troopers guarding it where it touched the ground.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw two droids, who seemed to be taking an interest in the ship and Ari wondered ever so briefly if they were Luke's.

            She shook her head though, knowing she had to concentrate on the mission at hand as she watched the troopers, waiting for a chance to get back onto the Falcon.   Her eyes flashed as she watched them, nerves screaming in anticipation. 

Finally her chance came as the guard that had been facing the ramp, turned his head for a moment.  Ari jumped and grabbed the edge of the ramp and winced from the sting of metal against her raw hands.

            Biting her lip to stop from making any sound, she pulled herself up to her knees and stayed low as she hurried in.  She leaned with her back against the bulkhead until she heard the stomping of boots.  Glancing down the ramp she saw the troopers leaving, blasters ready.

            Curious, she leaned just a bit further but saw nothing.  Getting to her feet, she hurried down the hall and to a porthole.  She saw Han and Chewie running to the ship, followed by a girl in white.  Luke was the last one as he stopped, looking at something.  

            Following his gaze, Ari gasped.  It was Ben dueling with none other than Darth Vader, both had their lightsabers ignited, facing each other.

In that instant she watched almost in slow motion as Ben looked over at Luke then it seemed he looked at her though there was no way he could have seen her as he raised his lightsaber in a mock salute.

            Ari's breath caught in her throat as the black figure then raised his sward, bringing it down to cut right through Ben.

            "NO!!!"  Even inside Ari could hear Luke's shout, showing the shock and pain.  

            The troopers who had been watching the fight then turned and shot at Luke who took a few steps toward them, shooting at them as Han and the woman yelled to him it was too late.

            "Blast the door Kid!" she heard Han yell as he helped return the fire.  It was at that moment that Ari noticed something through the shock.  There was no body.  Only robes and, more than likely, Ben's lightsaber.  Ari just couldn't believe he was gone like that.

Perplexed, she stood in her spot as Luke shot the door, leaving only three troopers, shutting the others, along with Darth Vader, out.  Luke started to advance on the remaining stormtroopers as Ari heard the others come up the ramp, hearing at least four footsteps, at least two of those, Han and Chewie's, running to the cockpit.

            Her eyes on Luke, Ari watched as he paused in the middle of a shot, after shooting one, then he turned and ran up the ramp as the engines fired up and the ship started to lift off.

            Ari started to move a bit to find Luke, feeling his loss, though uncertain if it was the best time to make herself known.  She hadn't known Ben well, but was still deeply saddened by his death.  Her gaze fell out the window as she paused, seeing the station for the first time.  It was huge.  It was the size of a moon; maybe even some planets and Ari felt her jaw drop open slightly from shock.

            Her gaze stayed transfixed as they blasted off towards open space until she heard the blood chilling sound of TIE fighters as the screamed by.  

**AN:  I know a bit short but please do read and review.  ****J**


	18. TIE attack and first encounter

Chapter 18 

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

The ship then seemed to come alive with sounds as she heard two people run for the gun turrets then a few moments later a distinctly female voice was heard over the intercom.

            "Here they come."

            A fighter zooms by, coming close to where Ari was, sending a volley of laser fire, making the ship rock as the lights flickered for a moment while Ari grabbed the wall to steady herself.  Now the turrets in the _Falcon_ were firing also, red shots filling the usually black space.

            "They're coming in too fast!" Luke shouted.

            A moment later another few shots hit the _Falcon_ and Ari gave a startled yelp as she was tossed against the wall.

            "We've lost lateral controls," the woman told them over the intercom.  Han answered but Ari didn't catch it as another fighter screamed by.

            It was almost hard for Ari to tell what was happening, unable to see the gunners, Han and Luke she assumed, or the fighters, the porthole giving only a few restricted views.

She could hear the engines of the fighters mixed with the sound of guns firing.  Then an explosion followed by a second, just a moment later with a shout from Luke.  "I got him!"

            Ari gave a small jump from excitement, missing any other comments that might have been made.  She then glanced out the window, knowing that there were still two left.  

            Shots were exchanged in rapid succession between the fighters and freighter followed shortly by two more explosions and shouts of triumphs from everyone on board, including Ari.

            She heard Han and Luke talking excitedly as they moved out of the turrets, towards the cockpit.  Ari followed, a bit behind listening to them.

            "I just blew him out of the sky like that. He never even saw it coming!"  Luke laughed.

            "You did good, Kid," Han replied, a hint of smile evident in his voice.  Ari smiled also, knowing Luke probably did great.

            She then heard a bark and growl, before pulling herself back slightly.  

            "The aft section huh?"  Han asked.  "Yeah that would be a good thing to check.  Thanks Chewie."  The Wookie gave a purring sound before walking by, just passing Ari who had hidden behind a crate, wanting to have Luke see her first so she wouldn't get shot.

            She stayed there for a few minutes, the cold on the ship started to reach her and she shivered slightly. 

            Deciding to find her cloak to warm up in on her way to the cockpit she made a short detour down the hall, glancing around before she found it where she had dropped it before.

            She brushed it out, thoughts elsewhere, missing the light click of boots on the floor coming towards her.  Ari then attached the cloak around her neck, using one arm to wrap it around herself and it twirled slightly as she looked up.

The young woman in front of her had to be her age, with dark brown hair pinned up in rolls at the sides and brown eyes that were now wide, her white dress standing out as her skin paled noticeably against it.  At that same moment she let out a short yet still blood curdling scream.

**AN:  Ahh she was found…Read and review to see what happens next  ****J**


	19. Discovery and reunions

Chapter 19 Disclaimer:  Same as before 

**AN:  I would like to thank you all for the great reviews!!   I am glad you know you all enjoy the story so much.  And now, without further ado…**

Ari jumped back slightly at her reaction and felt herself lifted off the ground just a split second later by two massive furry arms.  One tight around her waist and the other starting to go around her neck.  

            With a short strangled cry, Ari kicked at her captor, knowing it was the Wookie, who must have seen her right before this other woman had.      She tossed her head back, flailing wildly.

            "Let me go," she shouted            

            "Princess, are you okay?" Ari heard Luke's voice as he and Han rushed into the room, the latter holding his blaster up and pointed at her while Luke went over to see if the woman was okay.

            "I saw the cape and thought it was Vader for a moment," she told him, a bit shakily.

"Well, this isn't the man in black himself but it could be one of his spies," Han answered and Ari finally stopped struggling enough to glare at him, opening her mouth to retort but was cut off by Luke.

            "Ari?!"  His eyes went wide as he walked over to where Chewie still held her off the ground.

            "You know her?" Han asked a bit shocked.

            "She is my best friend from Tatooine," Luke answered over his shoulder.  Han looked a bit confused but nodded at Chewie to let her go, and he did so unceremoniously, Ari falling the two feet to the floor, landing in a heap.

            She looked up at Luke who was standing over her from her spot on the floor.  She got to her feet, rubbing her back slightly turning to glare slightly at Chewie.

            "ARIANNA SABE NARABE!" Luke's voice was sharp as he almost shouted her name.  Ari flinched slightly at it as she turned back and saw his blazing eyes.  Past him, Han had reholstered his blaster but was still wary and the woman stood, still a bit white but better.

            Ari started to open her mouth to speak, not knowing what to say for sure, but Luke shook his head.

            "I can't believe you followed me!  How could you?  I told you to stay on Tatooine," he told her, almost rambling as he paced in front of her, his movements animated by his shock and anger.

            "Luke…" Ari started but was cut off again.

            "No.  Arianna, this is no place for you.  You should be at home with your family.  Not here hiding and sneaking around ships.  Do you realize you could have gotten shot?!"

            "Luke…" Ari tried again, tears starting to form and she fought them back.  She didn't think he would be happy but this was worse than she imagined.

            "Why would you do such a thing?" Luke continued, not giving more than a glance to her.  "Your parents will kill me!  They must be worried sick about you!  How could you do this to them?  Do you know what I would give to have my family back?!"

            Ari felt the tears burn her eyes as one escaped, rolling down her cheek, leaving a salty trail as it fell to the floor.

            "Luke…" the other woman started, seeing Ari's reaction.  Luke waved his hand to stop her.

            "You sneak aboard this ship, hide from us somehow.  Then you put yourself in danger through it all doing blazes knows what when we are on that space station.  If something had happened it would have been my fault!  What do you have to say for yourself?!" he asked, finally turning to her, seeing her almost as if for the first time since she had appeared on the ship..

            Ari held back a small sob as she looked up at him, eyes glazed with unshed tears.  In that single moment no words were spoken aloud, but a thousand were said through just one look. Luke softened slightly as he saw this, anger starting to leave him.

            "Luke…" Ari whimpered.  "Luke…" she chocked out again, eyes never leaving his, hers pleading for understanding, for help, for him.

            He paused and looked at her, his anger dissipating as he looked at her.  Her small shaking form, eyes letting him see into her soul that was tormented with demons. 

"The Empire destroyed my life.  They killed them all.  My mother, father, Jett, Saber.  Burned the homestead."  She turned as two more tears escaped, voice catching, hurting.  "I couldn't even get to them.  I couldn't do a thing."

            "Oh Ari…" Luke whispered as he opened his arms to embrace her tightly.  Ari felt her legs about to give way as she almost fell against him, the weariness and exhaustion taking over as she let herself collapse into his arms, the only safe place for her to be, she fitting into his arms perfectly, as if it was only natural she was meant to be there.  Carefully he led her to a seat so that she was almost sitting in his lap.

            Taking their cue to leave, the woman, Han and Chewie slipped away silently.

            Ari buried her face into the shoulder of Luke's soft tunic as a chocked sob racked her smaller frame.  Then the tears fell, relentlessly, from deep within her soul, soaking into Luke's tunic.

            Luke held her tight with one hand, the other soothingly stroking back her hair as he rested his head on hers slightly.  "Shh…It's ok Ari.  It's all going to be okay…" he kept whispering comfortingly, as his fingers ran through her silken tresses lightly, as he rocked her ever so slightly back and forth.

            Ari gripped onto him as if he were her lifeline as the tears continued to violently shake her body.  "It's not fair," she cried.  "Not fair…" she cried again though softer as the tears overtook any more words she had.

            Luke just held her tight his hand moving down to her neck and shoulders rubbing them gently before moving his hand back through her golden hair.

            The sobs started to subside after a time and Ari let out a deep shuddered sigh, letting her forehead rest against Luke's chest as he continued to rock her.  His fingers were so gentle, more than she would have expected, as he ran them through her hair, sometimes rubbing a few strands between his forefinger and thumb.

            Ari took another deep breath and could the scent of Luke washed over her.  It was a pleasant mix of the very things that seemed to make him who he was.  His shampoo, his clothes, everything.   It was calming, soothing.  His touch, his smell, his very presence seemed to be what she needed more than anything else.

            Ari relaxed her hold on him, just a bit, as she closed her eyes tiredly for a moment, letting herself fall deeper into his arms as the rocking continued.  His voice was soft and low as he whispered in her ear, little sounds and words of comfort, his warm breath on her ear and side of her neck, and Ari had to hold back a shiver.  

            She could just stay there forever in his arms, her haven of safety among the chaos and mayhem that seemed to plague them.  His hold was firm and touch soft as his fingers gently brushed her cheek questioningly.

            "Arianna," he whispered ever so lightly, her name like music upon his lips, and she wanted to hear him say it again.  Forever for the rest of their lives, loving how it sounded from him.  That thought scared her for a moment but she let it pass as he whispered it again, almost to himself it sounded, like a prayer.  

            Ari slowly raised her head to look at him, blue eyes now a blue-green color from her tears, her cheeks flushed slightly when she looked up at him, having started as he had spoken her name, yet they were still wet from her tears.  

            Luke gently brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear softly.  He then looked down into her eyes and she knew she could just lose herself in the sky blue orbs that seemed to radiate concern, concern for her.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you.  I promise," he whispered, voice low as his eyes stayed on hers, bonding him to the promise he had just made.  

            Then, very slowly he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, just a soft brief whisper of his lips on her skin.  It was still enough for Ari to feel a warmth run through her blood and seem to radiate from her skin.

            'He kissed me…' her mind registered in shock as her eyes stayed on his.

            Luke smiled slightly down at her and helped her slide off his lap so he could stand.  Ari felt a stab of disappointment but said nothing as Luke then turned and reached out his hands to help her up.

            She took them and he pulled her up and she winced.

            "Ari?" he asked concerned, then turned her hands, palms up and he looked back at her, as one finger gingerly traced one of the cuts.

            "Come on, you can tell me about what happened while we get these taken care of," he told her as he wrapped one arm around her waist to support her, as she was still shaky, as they slowly made their way down the hall.

**AN:  Talk about a reunion.  Please Read and Review!  Brit asked about Ari in ESB and ROTJ…oh you better believe it!  And a few things between those.  So everyone, R&R!!  ****J**


	20. A meal time chat

****

Chapter 20

****

AN: Time for another chapter for all you wonderful readers. You know the disclaimer and all, so enjoy!!

"And then I jumped onto the ramp just before you and the others showed up. I started to get cold after hiding back a bit. I wanted you to be the first to see me. I was afraid I might get shot first and asked questions later if it was anyone else." Ari winced as Luke gently rubbed some more bacta over the cuts.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and blew gently on them to help cool the burning sensation the bacta was leaving. He looked up at her, lips still just inches from her hand, blue eyes searching hers. Ari felt her heart start to beat faster, remembering the kiss he had given her and she wondered what his lips would feel like on hers. The very thought made her shiver slightly, her lips tingling in anticipation though knowing it wasn't about to happen.

"Cold?" Luke asked as he let go of her hand and without waiting for an answer. rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her up, which caused her to blush slightly, his touch seemed to warm her skin and then seem to flow from there and through her until she was warmed completely.

"Better?" he asked, sitting down to face her again. Ari just nodded, unable to talk for a moment. There was a brief pause then Luke prompted her. "So you were cold…"

"Oh, yes." Ari nodded, trying to pull her thoughts back to telling him what had occurred since they had went in search of R2, just earlier that day, yet seemingly lifetimes ago. "I went to get my cloak that I had dropped and pulled it on. I turned around to see that other girl…" Ari trailed off and looked at Luke for a name.

"That was Princess Leia of Alderaan and a leader of the Rebellion. She is the one from the message." Luke got a small smile on his face as if remembering something and his fingers gently brushed over his lips as his smile grew.

Ari frowned slightly as she took this in, remembering how Luke had compared her to an angel. She felt like a fist was around her heart, squeezing it just a bit. "What is the smile for?" she asked, trying to sound like her typical self.

"Well…" Luke leaned forward slightly with a big grin on his face. "She kissed me," he told her in a stage whisper.

Ari felt like she had been punched. "Kissed you?" she asked after taking a deep breath. 

Luke nodded excitedly. "Can you believe it? A princess kissed me!" His excitement was shown, eyes bright with happiness. "She is so beautiful. But not only that. Ari, she is perfect. Smart, quick on her feet, brave. She also has a great sense of humor," he chuckled softly, remembering.

Ari turned her head away from him, biting back anger, sadness and pure frustration. 'I love you Luke!' her heart seemed to scream at him. She wanted to proclaim it to him but couldn't. He saw her as his best friend, like a sister. Nothing more.

"Ari?" Luke asked after a moment, noticing she was looking anywhere but at him, her body language indicating something wasn't right.

Luckily, Ari was saved any further questions as the pair turned to voices echoing down the hall.

"You never specified," Leia was saying, her voice sarcastically sweet as she entered the room, carrying a tray with two drinks and two plates with some sort of meat with sauce and noodles on it.

"You knew what I meant," Han growled as he followed her, Chewie a few paces behind, looking as if he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Well, you said you were hungry, but of course since princess and galleys just don't go together I felt it would be best to save you from possible food poisoning by giving you a ration."

Ari wiped her eyes quickly as she held back a laugh, turning to them. Leia placed the tray down in front of them and gave her a small smile. 

"I figured you two might be hungry. We three ate already," she replied, shooting a smile and glance at Han who just glared, crossing his arms.

"Thank you, Princess," Ari nodded slightly as a sign of respect, but Leia shook her head.

"Just call me Leia. I am a now Princess without a planet." For a moment her eyes filled with intense pain and loss that Ari herself felt still deep within. Luke had told her about Alderaan, how the Death Star had destroyed it.

"I'm sorry about Alderaan," Ari spoke up softly, eyes meeting with Leia's for a moment.

Leia gave a small nod. "Alderaan is my reason for fighting now. To stop any other planets from meeting the same fate." Ari was almost shocked to hear this, having felt the same way about her family. To avenge their deaths by helping stop the Empire.

A look passed between the two woman, both girls who had been forced to grow up before it was time, both seeing the loss of the things they had held most dear. Both were going to fight for what they believed in, for a cause they were willing to die for. 

At that moment they were connected, comrades in arms at the very least.

"You should eat before it gets cold," Leia finally told her softly and Ari nodded, turning back to Luke then frowned ever so slightly.

His eyes were transfixed on Leia with a smile that she returned as she moved back slightly. Han glared at her once more but said nothing.

Trying to not let her emotions show, she took her food and drink, silently, pushing the tray to Luke. He took it and started to eat as fast as he could, as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

Ari took a bite and then noticed how hungry she also was, the smell and taste welcome to her senses and strength as she ate greedily almost.

Finally, when her plate was clear, she placed it back on the tray, finishing the last of her drink.

"How was it?" Leia asked.

"Wonderful," Ari answered with a small smile. "I didn't realize how hungry I was." Her soft laugh was genuine as Leia shot a triumph smile at Han, as Luke mirrored Ari's comments.

"Yeah yeah so she can cook," Han shook his head then his eyes fell on Ari, really looking her for the first time. His eyes flashed with mischief as he walked over. "How could I be so rude? Han Solo, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon._" Chewie gave a small bark. "And my first mate and best friend, Chewbacca." Han took her hand to shake then, looking at the bandages kissed the top of her hand instead.

"Han…" Luke growled at him as Ari blushed ever so slightly. Leia gave a sigh, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You know, Luke, you should have told me that there were such beautiful girls on Tatooine. I thought they only raised farmboys with huge egos, but now I see there is more than just sand there," he replied sweetly, eyes not leaving Ari.

"Alright, Han, that is enough," Luke told him, pulling him back slightly as he stood up.

Han turned and looked at him, but not before winking at Ari. "I didn't know she was yours. You never mentioned a girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend," Luke answered, hotly. "But she is my best friend."

Han thought this over for a moment before smiling smugly, looking from Luke to Ari's somewhat red face. "Sure thing, Kid," he emphasized Luke's nickname as he sauntered off.

Looking upset, Luke followed. "Now wait just a minute…" he started but the rest was lost as the golden droid started to walk in then turned to follow Han and Luke.

"Oh Master Luke, Captain Solo, I was worried that something was wrong with the ship because R2 and I had tried…" his voice then faded as they moved further away, Chewie and the R2 unit in tow.

Ari glanced up to where Leia was still standing. The Princess shook her head with a soft laugh. "I am surprised he can walk through here with such a large ego." Ari laughed as well, feeling still a bit sore by Luke's feelings to this other girl but said nothing as she stood up.

Grabbing the plates on the tray she turned to Leia. "Where is the galley? I really should wash these."

"I'll come. I need to do something to stop myself from going crazy on here," Leia replied and took the tray from Ari, before leading the way.


	21. Late discoveries on the way to Yavin

Chapter 21 AN: Sorry about the long wait people.  I hope you enjoy this! 

"And then we just swung over before meeting up with Han and Chewie…" Leia 

was saying as Ari handed her one last dish to dry, having her own sleeves rolled up and

halfway up to her elbows in water herself.  

            "Sounds like you all had quite an adventure," Ari replied, shaking her hands out

over the sink to get rid of some of the water before wiping them on sides of her pants.

"What about you?  How did you manage to stay on board?"  Leia asked as she 

placed the dish in the cupboard with the others.

            "Well, actually I-"  She was cut off by a shout.  "Master Luke!  Captain Solo!  Princess Leia!"  Exchanging a look the two girls followed it and almost ran into the golden human looking droid.

            "Princess Leia!  And…"

            "Arianna," Ari filled in.  "I am a friend of Luke's.  C-3PO, right?"

            "Oh, yes, " the droid nodded sounding hesitant for just a moment.

            The group turned as Luke came barreling down the hallway.  "What's wrong?" he panted.  

            "Sir, R2, has informed me that there are two new objects on board.  One is a tracking beacon and the other is an explosive of some sort!"  3PO sounded panicked as he said this.

            "What?"  Leia asked just as Luke asked "Are you sure?"

            "Oh yes, R2 is very knowledgeable… for a mechanic."

            "We have to unhook that explosive and then the tracking beacon," Luke said, taking charge.  "Where is it?"

            "Right down the hall about three yards from some tipped over boxes.  About to the height of my shoulder," Ari answered from him.

            "Why, um, yes Mistress Arianna is correct," 3PO responded, a bit confused on how she knew.

            "You knew about this?" Luke barked, blue eyes flashing, grabbing her arm.

            "Yes, I was the one that deactivated it so it wouldn't explode," she answered almost casually, pulling her arm away slightly.  "I heard something about a tracking device…" she admitted.  "But I had no idea where it was and then when they found me I had to run out of here or get killed and then with Darth Vader there I just-"  Ari clasped a hand over her mouth, mentally kicking herself.  She hadn't told Luke about her run in with Vader, not wanting to have worried him.

            "Darth Vader?" Luke asked, eyes blazing slightly, while Leia noticeably shivered.  Looking down, Ari nodded.  "Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked, sounding like he was almost accusing her.

            "I didn't want you to worry," she meekly answered, then lifted her head confidently as if that would make the words seem more certain, looking him in the eye.

            "Well, I am worried now, so what happened?  Tell me," he told her, kindly yet firmly.

            Ari turned her head for a second.  "I had run from the stormtroopers and I heard his breathing as he came around the corner.  He is one of the scariest things ever.  And he tried…Luke he knew my mother."

            "Your mother?" Luke asked, a bit confused.

            "He called her weak..and…he was trying to get into my mind or something."  Ari bit back tears at the memories.  "It was like he was showing me my own memories.  Of when I got back home…and…he showed me Jett's death…"  

            "Ari…"  Luke pulled her in a hug and at once Ari felt reassured.  She always did with Luke.  And his arms were protecting her keeping her safe, and she didn't want to have to say anything.  Just stand there like that forever.   "What happened then?" he asked quietly.

            "He just..let me go.  I think he sensed Ben or something.  He said 'Obi-Wan' and while he was distracted I ran.  I am not usually like that but what else could I do?"  

            Luke nodded and hugged her tight and Ari felt that everything was alright until she looked up and saw his eyes blazing. They met her sapphire ones then smoldered out as he sighed.  "Ari…Darth Vader betrayed and murdered my Father.  I don't know what I would do if you had been killed.

            "Your father?" Ari asked.  

            Luke nodded.  "Ben told me that."  With that his eyes grew cold.  "I vow I will not rest until I avenge the deaths of my father, Ben, my family, your family, and all the many lives the Empire has taken and destroyed."

            Ari looked at him and saw the fire of determination burning in his eyes.  No one spoke for a moment and the ship was silent for a moment eyes on Luke.

            "Luke?" Ari finally asked, absentmindedly stroked a stray strand of golden hair back behind her ear, looking at him.

            He shook his head, as if coming out of a trance.  "Sorry.  I just was thinking."  He turned and looked directly at Ari.  "And I wish you would have told me about your confrontation."

            "I didn't want to worry you,"  she told him. 'Anymore than you already are,'she added mentally.

            He looked at her for a moment, eyes locking with hers.  "Just try to be careful.  And no more sneaking around," he told her, trying to be stern but a smile played across his lips.

            "Yes, Sir," Ari nodded and gave him a mock salute then couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips.

            Luke gave her a look with a small mischievous smile.  "Luke?" Ari asked, backing up slightly, until she felt her back up against the counter.  Luke just smiled a bit more and started to tickle her.

            Ari let out a small shriek, hitting at his hands.  "NO!  LUKE STOP!"  She was laughing as he continued, a blush rising in her cheeks as she noted how close he was, able to feel his laughing breath on her neck.  "LUKE!" she yelled again, trying to push him back.

Luke chuckled at her expression.  "Now be nice," he teased and she tried to look stern, though her eyes were dancing with laughter.  The look faded though as she noticed how close he was, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin.  Ari felt her breath catch in her throat as Luke paused as if considering something then pulled back, quickly, not looking at her.  Ari turned her head away also, clearing her throat.

            Then it was quiet for a moment as the two friends noticed that the two droids and Leia were looking at them and they both blushed slightly, embarrassed.

            "We should tell Han about the tracking device," Luke spoke up.

            "Yes," Ari replied quickly, too quickly almost.

            "I'll be back in a few," he said then left with 3PO and R2.  "Now where did you find this tracking device?" he asked 3PO as they started down the hall.

            Ari turned to Leia who was smiling slightly, as if knowing some secret, which caused Ari to blush and avert her eyes for a moment.

            "You two are close," Leia said, more of a statement than a question

                        "Well, when you grow up with someone yes.  He lived next door," Ari answered, trying to sound casual.  In actuality, she was almost shaking from how close Luke had been.  Her heart had been racing at feeling him touch her, though it had been in playful fun.  She couldn't stop feeling that way around him.  The way her heart beat faster when he entered a room, or she heard his voice.  She could listen to him all day and never get tired of him.  'Is this what love is? Feeling so scared and yet everything feels so right?'  

            Her thoughts were so jumbled she missed Leia's nod along with a small grin, that if she had seen, Ari might have asked her about.

            "Your Worshipfulness and Explosive Expert," Han came over the comlink and both women rolled their eyes at their nicknames.  "We are approaching the Yavin Four base, better buckle in."

            The two women hurried to the cockpit, strapping in when Luke stood as they entered, Leia taking his seat.  He shot a glare at Han as he did, not looking at Ari.  

            Confused, Ari looked at him, trying to catch his eye as they reentered real space.  The questions on the tip of her tongue were forgotten for a minute as the beautiful jungle planet came into view.

**Please R&R!!!**


	22. Arrival at Yavin

Chapter 22 

It had been so long since Ari had seen so many rich green colors and memories of Naboo flashed back at her.  

            "It is beautiful," Luke breathed, speaking for all of them, having never seen such a green planet before.  Ari just nodded, eyes on the emerald planet as they neared and Leia spoke to the base, getting permission to land.  She smiled slightly at their reactions, especially Luke's.

            "I have never seen so much green, so much life," he spoke up as they landed.

            "A big change from Tatooine," Ari agreed.  Luke glanced over and then nodded before turning around again.

            Perplexed, Ari looked at Leia who shrugged and then at Han who wouldn't look at her as he landed the ship.

            "Alright, Chewie, remember to lock up, though we won't be here long."  He glanced out the window.  "And Your Highness, it looks as if you have a welcoming party," he replied, noticing a small ground transport coming towards them.

            Luke followed ahead with Leia to meet them.  "Han?" Ari asked, stopping him.  "Is Luke okay?  He seems to be mad or something."

            "I just asked what he would think if you and I were together," Han replied with a small shrug.  "I didn't know the kid would take it so personally."  He grinned slyly. 

            "What do you mean?" Ari asked, feeling a small knot forming in her stomach.

            "He cut me off before I could finish.  When I told him he seemed a bit more protective than a brother or friend would, he got all upset and got quiet,"  Han replied as he sauntered toward the ramp.

            Ari stood for a moment in shock then followed, glaring at Han and going over between Luke and Leia as the ramp opened.  The warm, humid air surrounded them like a blanket, thick and soft.

            Ari didn't know what to say though, as much as she wanted to.  It seemed like so much was happening so fast, feelings and emotions running rampant.

            She opened her mouth to say something but something made her stop as they descended to the speeder, which Leia hurried to, to greet the Rebels there.

            Han was looking at her with a small questioning glance.

            "You know, for an ancient weapon those things must be popular on Tatooine," he remarked, motioning to her lightsaber.  

            Ari gave a small smile in her way of a laugh and looked to see Luke look over also, surprised a bit and he looked at her, studying her.  His look told her 'We'll talk later' before turning back, walking down the ramp.

            Ari followed the others and sat cross legged on the back of the speeder while the others piled on.  She caught Luke's eyes once and he looked a bit confused but shook his head.  Ari was uncommonly quiet as well, drinking in the surroundings.  The jungles so alive with life, the large stone temples with regal beauty even though the centuries they had stood.  

            The speeder seemed to fly to the main area where many pilots, technicians and others were working but they all looked up as the group came closer, waving and smiling when they saw Leia.

            She waved back then a grin broke on her face as she saw a familiar older man, jumping off before the speeder had stopped compeletely, running to hug the man.

            "You're safe!  We had feared the worst," Ari heard the man say as she hopped off the end and joined the others, standing off to the side slightly.  Luke seemed to be in a better mood as he smiled at her, which she returned.

            "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were…lost with your father," the man told her, stepping back slightly, more formal now.

            "We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander.  This battle station has surly tracked us here.  It is the only explanation for the ease of our escape."  Leia replied, glancing at Han, Ari certain she had missed whatever had passed between the two of them.   "You must use this information in this R2 unit to plan the attack.  It is our only hope."

            The Commander nodded and started to usher the droids away.  "Commander," Luke spoke up.  "Just one quick question…."

AN: I know kind of short but I do have my reasons.  J  Please R&R everyone!!! 

**Also, you all know the disclaimer by now so I am not going to keep putting it up.  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Arguments among friends and joining the ...

            Chapter 23 

**AN: Thanks to everyone reading!  **

You can't and that is final!" Luke shouted.

            "You aren't in charge of me, Luke.  I am a big girl and I am going to do this with your permission or not," Ari answered.

            "If I had known you were going to volunteer I would have made sure to have asked about it in private," Luke growled.

            "Luke, this is my fight too," she told him as she continued down the hall, Luke glaring at her from behind.

            "You could be killed!" he exclaimed.

            Ari looked at him, sadly for a moment.  "That is a risk I am willing to take," she told him softly.

            "It is a risk I am not willing to take though," he answered, hotly

            "This isn't up to you," Ari remarked, turning to face him one hand on her hip.  "It is my choice, Luke.  I want to be up there with you, making a difference, fighting for a cause I believe in."

            "There are other ways to fight, less dangerous ways," Luke reminded her.

            "Luke, I am one of the best pilots from-"

"This isn't Beggar's Canyon and those fighters aren't womprats.  Ari, you couldn't even kill womprats, how do you think you can handle killing a person?" he asked

            "We'll find out," she told him and continued down the hallway.

            Luke caught up and grabbed her arm, which she pulled away from.  "Please, Ari?" he asked.

            She couldn't look at him, knowing that the look in his eyes would make her loose her will to argue with him.

            "I have to do this," she told him finally, and they kept walking, silent for a moment.

            "How did you get this?" he asked, touching the lightsaber at her side gently, still trying to figure out how he could change her mind.

            "It was my mother's," she answered quietly.

            "Your mother's?" he asked, confused.

            "She was a Jedi, or at least trained to be one," Ari replied.  "I never really knew until Saber told me…"  she stopped herself with a blush.

            "Saber couldn't talk…" Luke reminded her, not unkindly.

            "I know, but just…" Ari sighed and shook  "It is too confusing to try and explain now."

            There was a short silence between the two as they walked then Luke stopped and turned towards Ari.  "You can't do this," he told her.

            "Luke," she sighed, exasperated.  "Yes I do.  This is something I truly need to do.  It is my duty and my destiny."

            Luke just shook his head.  "How can you know what it is?  No one knows."

            "They need pilots, so I am going to test in the simulator and I am not letting you stop me," she told him and brushed past him, walking briskly down the hall.

            Luke caught up to her.  "What can I do to change you mind?" he asked

            "Not a thing," she answered simply.

            Seeing that this wasn't working, Luke grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her to face him.  He opened his mouth to speak but Ari beat him to the quick.

            "Luke, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind so accept it," she told him, eyes blazing for a moment before they cooled.  "I am not a child.  This is my choice.  I have to live with the consequences."

            "Or you could die from them," Luke answered.  "You've never even flown a Y-Wing," he added, trying to think of reasons to have her stay on the ground.

            "I'm a fast learner.  Besides, it isn't that different from an X-Wing, which is supposed to be a lot like our T-16s."

            Luke stopped and stood in her way.  "I won't let you."

            "You can't stop me," she answered.

            Ari just brushed by him ignoring him calling her name as he tried to catch up after waiting a moment for her to turn around or stop. She started to quicken her pace, grabbing a flight helmet from a rack, tucking it under her arm as she moved past a few others who were getting on flight suits.

"Ari!" she heard Luke exclaim as he tried to push through a few pilots who were blocking his way.

Ignoring him she quickly scrambled up the ladder and closed the canopy as she saw Luke rush towards her. He reached the ladder as the canopy closed completely and she pulled her helmet on. She thought she could hear Luke calling her name outside but that was all. The canopy had a screen over it so he couldn't see in and she couldn't see out. It helped her this way though, for she knew that if she looked into his sad eyes she wouldn't be able to say no to him.

            "I thought I heard the Tatooine troublemakers land here," a laughing voice came over the intercom in her helmet.

"Biggs?!" Ari exclaimed happily, surprised.

"The one and only," he answered. "Looks like you two both got off Tattooine."

"The stories we both have...." Ari replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to here them all." There was a short pause.

"They might even match yours, you ship jumper," Ari teased good-naturedly.

"I figured Luke would tell you. Speaking of Luke, he isn't looking to pleased at the moment," he commented. "I can see him from up here where we run the simulators," he told her before she could ask.

"He just doesn't want me flying. He says it is too dangerous. Of course though, he wants to be flying an X-Wing," she told him annoyance in her voice.

"He just worries," Biggs reminded her gently.

With an exasperated sigh, Ari answered, "Well, I don't mind that but I am in charge of my life. This is what I have to do, what I need to do."

There was a slight pause but Ari knew that if she could see him, Biggs would be nodding. "We all have our own paths. So how did you get put into a Y-Wing?" he asked, voice lighter, more casual.

"Well, Luke asked about being a pilot and when I expressed my want to join in, they said they would need a few Y-Wings to be in the dogfight with the TIES while the X-Wings attacked the Death Star."

"I heard talk about this thing. That it is huge."

"Oh it is. I saw it and I swear, there is no other space station like it," Ari told him.

"I guess you and Luke do have a lot to tell me," Biggs replied, smile evident.

            "Yeah, we do. It is going to be great to be flying with you again," Ari answered.

"Let's see what you think when I get this sim going for you," Biggs laughed and Ari could hear him typing in a few things.

"Let's go for it," Ari grinned, scanning over the instruments that were now coming to life, lights coming on as she checked over the systems to get a feel from it.

"This is a bit different from your T-16, but I figure you can handle it," Biggs remarked. "Starting in three...two...one," he counted down. All of a sudden the sensors were going crazy with readings and Ari found herself in the midst of a convoy of TIE fighters. 

"Banthas 'n nerfhereders Biggs!" she exclaimed as she took control of her ship. She was soon shooting TIEs out of the sky, turning, looping, speeding and slowing. It would have made most people sick, though Ari wasn't most people.

She got hit once and the 'ship' rocked and she almost lost control. She found her bearings again as she blasted him, hitting her mark.

After that, Ari tried to ignore any other blasts though she saw her shields taking hits. She knew she had to concentrate on flying and shooting the best she could.

            Ari soon only scanned her vitals and scanners, taking shots, feeling a sense of excitement, but also some fear, forgetting she was in a sim.

She was reminded as the canopy went dark and the scanners and instruments turned off.

"What the..." Ari muttered, a bit confused. 

"Not bad Airie," Biggs came over the intercom again.

Ari had to laugh. "Well, Darklighter, I will take that as a compliment from your great Academy trained standards." She had always felt closest to Luke, but Biggs was second.

"Hey you blasted an entire TIE fleet. And you only got killed once."

"Not really comforting," Ari replied, dryly.

"Well, you are definitely one of our better pilots. I had to see how much you could handle."

"Thanks. So when are we going to see you?"

"Soon. I am going to start Luke's run and then we have the briefing. Check in with Dodonna with your flight number and for a suit. Welcome to the Alliance!"

**AN: Please R&R everyone!  Let me know you are all still enjoying it so I know to keep updating!**


	24. Continuing the Argument

            **Chapter 24**

Ari beamed as the canopy opened. She pulled off her helmet, shaking her blonde hair loose as she swung her legs over the side and quickly descended the stairs.

Her smile faded when she turned and came face to face with Luke, who had his arms crossed, a frown etched into his features.

            Ari averted her eyes, seeing not only that he disapproved of what she did, but something else. Worry?  Concern?  She couldn't place it.

            Before she could dwell on it her thoughts were broken away when he spoke up.

            "How did it go?" he asked, sounding somewhat casual, yet it was forced.

            "Went well," she answered.  "I'm in."  

            "Ari, I really want you to reconsider I-"

Luke was cut off by the sound of a metallic voice reciting how Ari did. "Kills, 

32. Shields at 23 percent. Time, five minutes and twelve seconds. Number of times killed, one..." the voice continued, but that was all Ari caught before Luke's look made her see only him.

"You see? You were killed already in a practice run!"

"Look at what I was up against! I beat them all without any help," Ari replied with a confident nod.

"I don't care, you aren't going up there," Luke told her stubbornly.

"Luke, you can't tell me what to do. It would be like me telling YOU not to fly," Ari answered.

"WHAT? Ari, that's different," Luke insisted 

"No it's not!" Ari shot back, growing frustrated.

"Yes it is,"

"How? How is it so different?" Ari asked, hands on her hips 

"It just is! You might get hurt..." Luke told her, obviously concerned 

"No more than what you could be..." Ari pointed out.

"But Ari..."

"But nothing Luke. I am going up and you can't stop me," she told him, and started down the hallway.

"Ari, you can't! If something happens to you it will be MY fault…" Luke said, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. 

"No, it would be the Imperial that shoots me," Ari replied simply with a small shrug.

"Ari, be reasonable..." Luke started

"I am fighting for a cause I believe in Luke. That is reasonable," Ari cut in. 

 "But you could get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt. How am I supposed to make sure of that if you take off and put yourself in danger?"  Luke asked, his hand dropping from her shoulder. 

 "You are putting yourself into the same amount of danger if not more by flying an X-Wing against the Death Star, I just have the fighters to worry about," Ari answered pointedly.

"Ari! It is NOT the same..." Luke started.

"Then enlighten me, Luke" Ari responded, crossing her arms over her chest.  

"It's just NOT. It's easier for you to get hurt than me," he told her

"And why is that?" Ari asked, looking at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You're…well...more delicate," Luke told her, trying to find the words. 

"Delicate?" Ari asked, as if surprised he had said that. "You mean because I am a girl, don't you?"  she asked simply 

"Well, Ari, you ARE a girl," Luke pointed out.

"You know I was amazing at home against the others," Ari reminded him

"That doesn't matter...whether you can do it or not is not the point." 

"Then what is the point?" Ari asked with an exasperated sigh, hands on her hips

"I don't want you hurt, that is the point!!!" Luke exclaimed 

"They need every available pilot," Ari countered

"You're making this very difficult, Ari...why can't you just stay with Leia? I'm sure she'd have something for you to do," Luke suggested, hoping she would agree. 

"Oh, sit around like a coward when I could be up there fighting and making a difference?" Ari asked with a stomp of her foot.

"Are you calling Leia a coward? I can hardly put those two words together in one sentence," Luke admitted, honestly surprised that Ari would even suggest that.

"She has her role here, but I would be useless down here," Ari answered

"You'd be useless DEAD," Luke corrected, almost harshly

"But I would have made a difference at least," Ari remarked

"Well, I don't want you dead," Luke told her firmly

"Luke...I have to help. I have to do my part. For my mom. My dad. Jett, even Saber," Ari told him sadly, yet determined

"Ari, please! I'm begging you not to...at least go with Han, if you won't stay with Leia," Luke pleaded, trying to think of someway, any way to get to her not be in a fighter. 

"I am not going to run and hide like a whipped canido. I refuse to leave," Ari answered with a sharp nod of her head, shocked he would even suggest such a thing.

"ARI!!!" Luke shouted, exasperated  

"What?" Ari asked, turning to him, slowing her pace only slightly. 

"Stop being so stubborn!" 

"Me?!" Ari let out a short laugh. "You are the one being stubborn," she muttered.

"Good thing, too, or you'd just go off recklessly and get yourself killed," Luke answered, somewhat hotly 

"Oh and what do you think you are going off to do?" Ari asked.  "Going to a party?" she asked sarcastically, frustrated 

"My job!" Luke answered 

"And what do you think I am trying to do?" Ari asked, looking at him, blue eyes shone with determination and defiance   

Luke let out a cry of exasperation. "You don't have to, Ari." 

"Yes I do!" she answered and stopped for a minute. "Can't you see it Luke? I want to fight what I believe in, the same cause you are fighting for. The one you would willingly die for," her voice full of emotion, but also deep determination 

"But, please don't, Ari!" he begged 

"Luke I don't want to see you hurt but I am not going to try and stop you because I know how stubborn you are," Ari answered and started down the hall again but only got a few steps before he spoke up again. 

AN:  Ari and Luke going at it again…tsk tsk…what will happen next? 

I also want to thank my friend Emily for helping me with this chapter as well as the previous one and future ones.  She has helped me with parts of Ari and Luke.  

**Please R&R guys!  I want to know you guys are enjoying it and will continue reading!**


	25. Round Three of arguments and Defiance

            **Chapter 25**

"Ari, come on!!! Why don't you ever just listen to me?" Luke cried in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Because you're wrong!" Ari shouted back as he caught up to her. 

"I'm not wrong, _you're _wrong!" he insisted. 

"I'm wrong?" Ari stopped and turned to him, her hands balled into fists and on her hips. "How am I, Arianna Narabe, wrong Luke Skywalker?" 

Luke crossed his arms, matching her icy look with his own.  "You are wrong, Arianna Narabe." 

"How?" Ari asked simply, trying to hold back her anger.  

"You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger...you'll get hurt," Luke answered.

"So will you," Ari argued, as she shifted her weight, hands still on her hips.

"No I won't. I know it," he assured her. 

"And why don't you have any faith in my abilities?" she asked, a bit hurt. 

"It's not that, Ari...I would just rather I got hurt instead of you..." he responded. 

"I would rather neither of us get hurt," Ari replied, seriously. 

"Me too. But as it is I'd rather opt for you." 

"I am not just going to let my best friend go up there to fight for me," Ari shot back. 

"And why not?" 

"Because I...you are my best friend!" Ari finished, almost slipping and saying something she was sure she shouldn't have.   

"And that means I can't fight for you?" Luke asked, not noticing her hesitation. 

"I want to fight for this cause. This is everything we stand for now," Ari answered, stomping her boot on the ground for emphasis. 

"Ari, we're going in circles! You never listen when you're like this," Luke muttered with an exasperated sigh. 

"Me? You are the one who won't listen to me. You just keep saying no. You know I am a good pilot. And they need good pilots," Ari reminded him 

"So what? Ari, you're NOT going!" Luke told her, making sure to put his foot down, hoping she would listen. 

"You can't stop me," Ari answered and started back down the hall. 

"Ari! I am begging you, please don't go!" Luke pleaded.

"Luke it is my duty. To everyone oppressed and hurt by the Empire." 

"And it's my duty to make sure you're not hurt!" Luke countered.

 "You can't protect me from all the evils of the galaxy," Ari pointed out

"But I'm sure as anything gonna try!" Luke cried.

"Luke..." Ari's voice softened. "You won't always be there to protect me..." 

"But I want to be. Ari, please just say you won't go!" Luke was pleading with her once more. 

"I can't promise you that," Ari replied quietly after a moment. 

"Ari! I can't believe you!" he exclaimed.        

"I am just that amazing huh?" she asked, trying to tease him gently.

"It is amazing to me how thoughtless you're being!" Luke shook his head at her. 

"I'm the one being thoughtless? Have you looked a mirror lately?" Ari snapped, wheeling around to face him. 

"_Me_? What have I done?" Luke asked

Ari looked up at him, hands on her hips. "Well first, you left me on Tatooine without letting me say anything," Ari started to number them off on her fingers. "If I hadn't known where you were going, I would have been in trouble. On top of that, you rushed off without probably even a second thought to anything like that. And then you go and volunteer for something I want to do, which you won't let me because I could get hurt and yet you could go get killed!!  And that would kill me…"

Luke stared at Ari, his big blue eyes filled with tenderness. "It would kill me to lose you. Please don't go, Ari!" he whispered. 

Ari turned her head, biting her lip. "Luke, I have to follow my destiny," she finally whispered. 

"I want you to even have a destiny to look forward to," Luke insisted.

"Luke, you have to trust me and my abilities," she told him. 

"I do, but you need to trust me in this too!" Luke replied, his eyes locking into hers. "It's too dangerous for you." 

"But not too dangerous for you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ari...you get hurt more easily than me.." his voice was soft when he said this. "And why is that?" she asked, anger starting to fade. 

Luke frowned. "Well...you're a girl." 

Ari's blue eyes narrowed. "And what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, anger starting to return.

"You know, Ari..."Luke shrugged..."You just can't do the same things I can..." 

"Like what?" she challenged. 

"Well...." Luke paused slightly..."You can't even kill a womprat...you're not as strong...you..." 

Ari sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I could handle everything that you, Biggs, Fixer, Windy and all the others threw at me," she retorted. 

Luke grabbed her arm...not violently, but to make a point. "Ari, I could snap you in two!" 

"But you wouldn't," she answered calmly. 

"No, of course not, and I don't want anyone else to either!" Luke cried. 

"Luke...you can't stop every evil in the galaxy that might happen," Ari replied. 

"But I'm sure as hell going try, and that starts with YOU!" he replied, determined.

"Luke, I am eighteen like you. I am responsible for my own actions and the consequences of them," Ari responded.

"Then make a responsible decision! Stay here with Leia..." Luke stated, suddenly catching sight of the Princess on the other side of the hangar. "Hey Leia! Can you come here a moment?" 

Leia walked on over. "Is there a problem?" she asked them.

"Can you please tell Ari that she's being irrational?" Luke cried. 

Ari let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her hands up in the air. "You are the one being irrational," she answered.

"Umm...about what?" Leia asked, confused.

"Ari won't stay down here on the ground where it's safe...she's insisting on flying...don't you have anything she could do with you?" 

Leia looked between the two, hesitant on what to say next. "I am sure we could find something..." 

"See, Ari?" Luke turned to her, pointedly. 

Ari looked about to protest as Leia continued. "But, you do both know we are always looking for pilots." 

"But Ari can't go." Luke answered decidedly. 

"And just why not?" Ari asked. "Leia just said they always need pilots." 

"I already told you why!" Luke protested. 

"They are just excuses not reasons," Ari answered. 

Luke's face flushed in frustration. "ARI! They are perfectly good reasons..."

            "They are excuses, Luke," Ari answered coolly.  She looked at him for a moment.  "I have to find Dodonna," she muttered and took off without a second glance.

            Her mind was racing but she didn't stop.  She wanted to turn around but didn't, not trusting herself to continue if she did.  One look into Luke's eyes and he could probably somehow persuade her out of it.

            She marched on purposefully to a small office like area and knocked on the door.  "General Dodonna?" she asked as she entered, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

**AN:  Just the same message. R&R guys!  ****J**


	26. Briefing and A Cold Goodbye

            **Chapter 26**

**            AN:  Since ff.net is being bad, this will be being posted asap.  However, since I will be gone for two weeks, a good friend of mine, Steph  (Silentthunder086) will be updating in my absence.  Thanks Steph.  Now, onto the chap!**

            The briefing room was abuzz with activity and many different voices all clamoring to be heard by others in the group.  

            General Dodonna stood in front of a large wall display, along with Leia and a few others, who seemed to be in deep discussion.

            Ari slid into a seat just as they started, right behind Luke, who either hadn't noticed, or was still to mad to say anything about her being there.

            Her orange flight suit matched the others and she instantly felt connected to the others in the room.  They all shared the same goal and purpose.

            After a few moments, Dodonna stepped forward and the room quickly was quieted as he grabbed everyone's attention.

            "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."
    
                   One man who was standing next to Princess Leia, spoke up, not at all hesitant to ask questions. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"
    
                   "Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."
    
                   The screen showed the trench and the gun turrets they would be up against before it closed in on the exhaust port. 
    
                    "Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is
    
    ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes," Dodonna continued
    
                   "That's impossible, even for a computer," the man next to Luke spoke up and other pilots murmured their agreeing sentiments.
    
                   "It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters," Luke replied.  Ari had to agree.  They were about the same size and she knew that Luke and Biggs were great shots in their T-16s.
    
                   "Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" Dodonna announced, dismissing the meeting as the air filled with the hum of voices as everyone seemed to be having their own conversations.  
    
                   Ari started her own way out, seeing Luke talking to the man next to him as he headed towards what she assumed would take him to the flight simulator.  At the back she saw Han and Chewie. "Han, Chewie," she called, catching up to them as they turned to leave.  
    
                   Han gave her a half smile as he saw her but frowned seeing her flight suit, and helmet tucked under her arm.
    
                   "I am surprised you are still here," Ari continued, hoping they had changed their minds.
    
                   "We're just waiting for our reward to be counted out.  They don't use currency so they have to measure out some metals," Han answered offhandedly, starting down the emptying hallway.
    
                   Ari sighed.  "Han…they could really use you and the Falcon up there."
    
                   Han waved a hand to cut her off.  "Listen, your buddy Luke already tried to talk me out of leaving.  But what good are we dead?"
    
                   "You could be what wins this battle.  Han, they need everyone they have up there.  With you and Chewie-"
    
                   "Ari," Han interrupted.  "You saw how big this is.  They have to have close to a million people on there, the best trained pilots and troopers."
    
                   "So, that's it?  You're just going to turn your back on them, on us?" Ari asked as Han turned to walk off once more, but froze in midstep.
    
                   "Listen, do you know how long a new pilot like you will last up there?  What the average expectance is?  One minute," he answered, looking at her.
    
                   "Then I am going to have either beat the odds, or make that one minute count," Ari responded, determined.   "You aren't a new pilot, Han…" she continued, softly.
    
                   "Chewie and I have used up our time, overused our luck…."
    
                   "It is worth fighting for though.  This isn't for spice or anything.  It is for freedom.  Do you honestly think that the Empire is just going to let you and Chewie keeping with your line of work?"  Ari asked, hands on her hips.
    
                   "If we mind our own business…"
    
                   Chewie had been watching all this, eyes going from Han to Ari and back again.  He had been silent this entire time, but finally barked out something at Han, who nodded.  
    
                   "I know. I was getting to it."  He turned to Ari once more.  "Listen, Luke already tried to talk me into helping out for 'the cause'" he emphasized the last two words almost sarcastically.
    
                   Ari opened her mouth to protest, but Han cut her off.  "When I told him what I told you, he asked me to try and talk you out of it."  
    
                   "Excuse me?!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up frustrated.  She turned away slightly  "He didn't!"
    
                   "I was going to ask you and him to come along as it was," Han replied.  "He seems good in a fight.  And from what I have heard and seen of your handiwork you aren't too bad yourself.  And quick on your feet."
    
                   Ari looked up at Han, determination in her sparkling blue eyes.  "Thanks, but no. I have to do this.  And you can tell Luke that if you see him again," she answered as they started to walk again.
    
                   "If you are going up there I doubt I have to tell him," Han replied as they came out to where the Falcon was waiting, along with a grav sled with bins of metals on it, at the ramp of the Falcon.
    
                   "Looks like they came through.  Ok, Chewie.  Let's load them up," Han said before turning back to Ari.  "I can't change your mind?"
    
                   "I'm as stubborn as you," Ari answered, sad he wouldn't help.
    
                   "Then take care of yourself up there," Han answered. Chewie jumped in with a few barks.  "Chewie says the same thing."
    
                   Ari nodded, biting her lip.  "I know I don't have to tell you the same," she answered, bitterly.  She started towards her ship and squadron, raising her arm in a sign of farewell that Han returned, before he quickly looked down to load more metals in.

**AN: Please R&R all!  I will still be checking up and I want to know you guys are still here and enjoying, even if ff.net is acting up.**


	27. Preparing for Battle

****

Chapter 27

AN: Thanks again to Steph! 

"All flight troops, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations," a voice announced over an intercom, as pilots and flight crew scrambled to finish last minute preparations. 

Ari cast one last look towards Han and saw Luke, who was wearing an orange flight suit, starting towards him. She forced herself to turn back to her squadron.

"Troublemaker!" a familiar voice called and she felt herself get pulled into a hug from behind

"Ship jumper!" she laughed and turned to see Bigg's grinning face. It was contagious as she grinned back at him.

"Nice outfit," he teased, wearing the same suit as her.

"I am now officially a part of the Rebellion," she grinned.

"You really are going to have to tell me how you ended up here," he smiled. 

"You better believe I will," she assured him. "It might even beat your stories," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I am going to go wish Luke some luck and I should get ready to go. But may the Force with you."

"You too, Biggs," she replied and hugged him one final time before scampering over to get her ship assignment. 

"Ok…Ari is it? You are Green Seven," Green Leader, a man in his mid thirties announced. He pointed to the third Y-Wing. "That is your ship." A beep emitted from the back. "And what would be your R4 unit. Your new best friend." 

"Hi there R4," Ari waved with a small laugh. The droid beeped in hello in response. 

"There is a screen in there to interpret what he says," Green Leader continued. "Do you think you can handle all this?" He looked at Ari, skeptically.

"I know I can," she replied, determined. She then turned and scanned the crowds for Luke and saw him by an X-Wing, talking to Leia. She watched them for a moment and felt her heart stop as Leia leaned over and kissed him, on the cheek. 

Ari turned back to inspecting her Y-Wing. It hurt her to see that. It was one thing to hear about it, but to see it…it took almost all she had to not scream. When she was finally certain she could handle it, she turned back and saw Luke talking to one of the two technicians, who were helping to load R2 into the back of Luke's figher. 

Ari jumped into her ship with ease, pulling on her helmet that seemed a bit big on her still but she wasn't about to complain.

Luke took one last worried glance to the other side of the hanger, where he could barely see Ari's blonde head through the glass covering of her ship. He sighed, and readjusted his gloves before preparing to take off

Ari bit her lip. She wished she were with Luke. She thought of the times she had been his second in the races at Beggar's Canyon. But those days were now long gone. "Ready, R4?" she asked. The droid beeped in an affirmative, as it clearly showed on the screen. "Good." Then under her breath she muttered. "At least one of us is."

Luke sighed. That girl was going to get herself killed, he knew it. Why wouldn't she listen to him? She was so blasted stubborn. Frowning, Luke noted the signal from one of the men below and began slowly moving his ship.

Ari watched as Luke's X-Wing started to move and held up one hand as if to say good-bye and good luck.

Luke noticed Ari's gesture out of the corner of his eye, and he raised a hand back, before he blasted out of the hangar.

AN: You know the R&R message by now. Also I want to thank my friend Emily for helping me with this big upcoming battle.


	28. Attack on the Death Star

****

Chapter 28

Ari had to wait impatiently until the red squadron was out and following the gold squadron. She was getting ready to power up her ship totally when she thought she heard a voice. Ben's, telling her that the Force would be with her. She shook her head and tapped the side of her helmet wondering if there was something wrong with the headset

Luke flew his X-Wing into formation along with the others, mind intent, half worried for Ari, and half on the mission at hand.

Ari flew into formation with her squadron, Green Squadron, and the second group of Y-Wings out there. "Be safe Luke," she whispered to herself

As the huge gray Death Star came into view, the voice of the Red Leader came over the com link. "All wings report in..."

Luke set his jaw as he heard the voices of his squadron come over the com." Red Ten standing by." 

"Red Seven standing by." Bigg's voice,

"Red three standing by." 

"Red six standing by." 

"Red nine standing by."

"Red two standing by." 

It was his turn...with a grin, Luke answered," Red five standing by."

Ari listened to the Red Squadron report in and then it was her turn. She listened and waited before chiming in, "Green seven standing by."

Luke sat up slightly, a bit tenser, as he heard Ari's voice. "You doing alright there Ari?"

"I'm doing alright. Ready to beat this thing, you?" she replied, his voice had sounded funny coming through the com, while to her, her own voice was louder in the helmet

"I'm ready as anything…you be careful." Luke told her through the com, voice a little tense.

"I will, though you better follow that suggestion yourself," she told him

Luke gave a shallow laugh at that. "Sure, Ari..." She was so stubborn.

Ari smiled slightly, and couldn't help but feel very nervous, trying to not let her hands shake too much

There was some musical beeping from behind him from Artoo. "Lock S-foils in attack position..." came Red Leader's voice. Luke moved to do so, thinking this was it, and the X-wing fighters all moved in formation towards the Death Star, wings unfolding. 

"We're passing through their magnetic field." came Red Leader's voice again.

Ari's squad followed and she grit her teeth to keep her Y-Wing in control, still not completely used to it just yet.

"HOLD TIGHT!" came the Red Leader's voice came through the com again. 

Luke adjusted his controls, focusing his attention on the approaching Death Star. His ship began to be buffeted slightly, and he moved slightly and easily to control it.

Ari listened to Red Leader's instructions as they came through, knowing that she would follow her own Leader's instructions if there were any once the dog fights started

"Switch your deflector's on!" Came the next command. As Luke did so, his thoughts returned to Ari. _Don't do anything too dangerous, Ari!_ He almost screamed in his mind

"Double front," Ari heard Red Leader order and she bit her lip this was it. _Come back to me, Luke_ she pleaded silently

Luke watched intently as the Imperial's ships began to approach them, small shapes that emerged from the surface of the ever-closer Death Star. 

"Look at the size of that thing!" Came Wedge's voice over the link. Ari and Luke silently agreed, still shocked by its size and sickened by its power.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two!" cried Red Leader, and then paused slightly before commanding, 

"Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!"

Ari swung her ship hard to the left and followed in her position with her squadron, seeing the TIE fighters closing in. 

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," she heard over the com. 

"I copy, Gold Leader." 

"We're starting for the target shaft now." 

Ari bit a lip as Green Leader came over the com. "Stay in formation and keep them from the team making the run. Keep them busy."

Laser fire burst all around them as the Death Star got closer and closer. "Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees!" that was Wedge. 

"I see it. Stay low." Luke responded to the Leader's instructions again, carefully 

Ari watched Luke's fighter with his faithful droid and then spun in a loop as she was soon among a group of TIEs, engines screaming almost deafeningly all around her, just like the sim she had just run, this time it was real though.

****

AN: R&R to see how the battle rages on!


	29. Close Calls

            **Chapter 29**

            AN:  Like I said before, special thanks to Steph in my absence and to Emily for helping me with this.  J

Luke turned his X-Wing slightly and fired at a careening Imperial ship, wondering in the back of his mind where Ari was. "Ari you there?"

"Sure am," she answered, letting loose a volley of blaster shots, causing a TIE to explode. 

Luke's heart gripped slightly, as the ship he'd been firing at exploded as well. "Good." Luke turned his ship again sending some more fire towards another enemy ship.

Ari wanted to stay close to Luke but knew her job as she rolled and saw there was a TIE right on her tail. "I have a fighter on my tail!" she shouted over her com, not able to shake him after a few sharp turns and spins.

Luke stiffened as he heard her shout. "Ari!" he cried desperately, realizing how far away she was from him. He had a target in his sights and he couldn't get to her.

Ari swung right desperately when another Y-Wing shot the TIE and it exploded in a roaring fireball. 

"I got him," the pilot responded, the grin in his voice obvious.

"Thanks Green three," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm okay," she responded, more for Luke's sake then anyone else

Luke felt the tension go out of him, letting out a sigh, as he turned his ship quickly to avoid more laser fire. "You sure?" 

"I'm sure," she responded, starting to already track after another TIE. "Just worry about blasting up that space station and we can go home," she replied. "But be safe," she added

 Before Luke could respond, the Red Leader's voice came over the com. "We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." A dot on his screen veered off away from the group, and Luke began blasting away at more fighters, as they began diving towards the Death Star.

Ari found that if she could push aside her fear she could do better as she flew the air. All of a sudden a Y-Wing to her port side exploded with a cry. "We lost Green Five," Green Leader reported sadly

Luke turned his ship, then, and began nose-diving sharply towards the Death Star. "This is Red Five; I'm going in!" Laserbolts streaked from his weapons as he traveled at top speed along the surface

Ari quickly called out for him to be ok in her mind as she looped over and got another TIE fighter.

Keeping up his barrage of laser, he suddenly stopped as his lasers created a huge fireball explosion on the Death Star, and suddenly he was terrified. The fire was coming straight towards him, and he didn't think there was anything he could do. "Luke, pull up!" came Bigg's frantic voice over his headset.

"Luke!" Ari shouted, glancing around for him though she was far from him.

 Luke yanked on his controls looping himself around and gunned the engine. With a huge roar of the fire and his engines in his ears he shot out towards the rest of the X-Wings along with the fireball and finally emerged. 

"Are you all right?" Biggs asked, concerned

"Luke..." Ari asked, frantic, heart in her throat

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Luke responded, adjusting his controls. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Ari sighed in relief. "I thought I told you to be careful," she started to remind him and then an explosion hit her shields rocking her ship as she flew hard to starboard and blasted him

"It's all fine here Ari...you just keep your promise and be careful. I want to see you on the ground." he responded. 

"You will," Ari replied as she saw another explosion erupt. Green Four this time. It was without any cries and she reported the news sadly, though she didn't really know any of them, beside Luke and Biggs.  Only numbers and faces, yet she still felt somewhat close since they were all fighting for the same cause.

 Luke turned back to continue blasting with the rest of the X-Wing's at the surface of the Death Star.

 "Luke, let me know when you are going in," Red Leader told him.

 Luke readjusted his controls. "I'm on my way in now..." 

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower," Red Leader announced

"I'm on it," Luke replied assuredly, and flung his X-Wing in a twisting dive towards the Death Star. 

Ari finally blasted another TIE and smiled to herself, seeing they were almost gone but groaned as another wave came in.  

Shots blasted out of Luke's guns on the surface of the Death Star, the huge gray shape coming closer and closer to him. A few small radar emplacements erupted into flam, and then even more laser fire erupted from another tower.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way." a voice from the command center on Yavin told them. 

"We can't handle anymore," Ari muttered. There were just too many, coming in too fast

A big smile swept across Luke's face, excitement and a sense of success ripping through him as he maneuvered his craft through a wall of laserfire, and then peeled away from the surface again..."What's that Ari?"

"There are more fighters. The Y-Wings can't hold them all off," she repeated as she threw her ship into a tight barrel roll, R4 letting out a scream of protest.

"Be careful Ari!" he shouted back as he looked around to spot these new fighters. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything..."

"Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up," Red Leader ordered. 

At that moment another cry came over Ari's com. "We lost Green Two," someone replied and Ari bit her lip. They had started with eight, and were now down to five. There were just too many ships, all which were coming in fast and fierce.

Suddenly, almost as soon as the warning came out, the Red Leader's voice was heard on the com again. "Biggs! You've picked one up...watch it!" 

Luke glanced around trying to locate Biggs's ship.

"I can't see it!" came Biggs's voice. "Where is he?"

 Ari held her breath as she could only listen unable to help as the TIEs continued their attacks. 

"He's on me tight, I can't shake him...I can't shake him," Biggs' panic was clearly heard and Ari wished desperately that she could help

 Luke, in the middle of a dive, turned his ship right side up, spotting Biggs diving towards the Death Star, a TIE fighter closely on his tale. "Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in!!" With that, he took off after him.

**AN: R&R guys!!!!  Come on I love feedback!!**


	30. Attack on the Death Star Part 2

Chapter 30 

**AN:  Well I had a load of fun, but I am glad to be back!  Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and for your patience.  Well here you go!!  Enjoy!!**

Ari couldn't see them but held her breath, her attention in two places at once as she blasted another TIE.

 Luke shot after the TIE, quickly closing in on him. When he was in his sights, he quickly blasted a laser at him. It exploded instantly, flames erupting in a massive fireball. "Got him!" Luke cried.

 Ari let out a sigh of relief and for a moment was able to take another TIE in her sights and shot him down before she heard Biggs call out. "Pull in! Luke...pull in!"

 Luke glanced around quickly, trying to spot the ship tracking him. "Watch your back, Luke!" Wedge cried. "Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!"

Luke set his jaw, soaring away from the Death Star, finally spotting the tailing TIE fighter.

"Luke!" Ari called to him, her heart stopping for a moment, as she scanned for him, barely missing a volley of blaster fire

Suddenly, there was a roar in Luke's ears and a shaking as the TIE fighter scored a hit on the right side of his X-Wing causing a fire to break out almost instantly. After the shaking subsided a little Luke cried out "I'm hit, but not bad!"

"How bad is it?" Ari asked, concerned more for her friend than anything else at the moment.

 Luke glanced around, seeing smoke billow out from behind Artoo. "It's alright Ari, don't worry about me. Artoo see what you can do with it. Hang on back there."

"Be careful," Ari whispered, as she then threw herself back into battle, but in the back of her mind she felt something bother her, but she couldn't tell what it was just yet.

Luke nervously worked at his controls. _Ari, hang tight_. "Red Six...." came the Red Leader through his head seat. Can you see Red five?" 

"Luke where are you?" Ari called into her com, only using her reflexes to blast another TIE that had started after Green Leader.

Red Ten came over his headset. "There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?" 

Luke finally spotted the TIE fighter behind him, still on his tail, and soared away from the surface. "I can't shake him!"

"I'm on him, Luke!" Wedge shouted. 

"Hurry Wedge," Ari shouted. She winced visibly as Green Eight erupted in a giant ball of flame.

"Ari, don't focus on me, focus on you!" Luke yelled through the headset. 

"Hold on!" Wedge cried, and he could see the small dot of Wedge diving across the horizon towards him quickly. 

Suddenly panic overtook Luke as he looked around frantically." Blast it! Wedge, where are you!?"

Ari bit her lip, but knew that it would do no one, especially Luke, any good to get killed. She kept herself alert to what was being said as her squad leader's voice came over the com for a brief moment. 

"Break formation and just do what you can," he ordered, voice tight

Luke stared at the screen for a moment, watching for Wedge's ship. "Keep your head, Ari!" he called through his headset. The dot was suddenly joined by another dot, another X-Wing. They both began firing and the TIE fighter exploded. "Thanks Wedge!" Luke cried in relief and in excitement.

Ari bit her lip in frustration at the entire situation, as she blasted another TIE out of the sky. "Good shooting, Wedge!" Biggs congratulated the man before Gold Leader spoke up.

"Red Leader...This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run."

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position," Red Leader responded through his headset.

Luke twisted his ship around into a spiral again, sending blaster fire as he did so on several TIEs that exploded into balls of fire upon impact. 

"The exhaust port is marked and locked in," Gold leader announced and Ari breathed a small sigh. This was it.

Luke blasted a few more TIEs, wondering where Ari was. "Ari, how you doing?"

"Doing alright, I think. It just seems like we finish blasting five and ten more appear." As if to prove her point she did a tight roll to avoid blaster fire that just skimmed across what was left of her shields, her R4 unit kept showing any hits and damages from each time.

Luke still tensed up when he heard her response, though he was relieved to hear her voice. "Ok Ari, keep it up. Stay safe!!!" 

"Switch power to front deflector screens," the Gold Leader's voice came through his headset, and Luke held his breath. _Ari!!_ he cried in his head. _Stay calm and focused_.

Ari could hear the Gold Squadron but didn't reply as more TIEs joined the fight. Her heart sank. Half her squadron was gone already, and she didn't know how much longer they would last. She paused for only a moment when she thought she heard Luke. _Stay calm and focused_. It wasn't him talking through her helmet though. "I must be insane," she muttered to herself as she launched an attack on the approaching TIEs

"How many guns do you think, Gold Five?" came the Gold Leader's voice came again through Luke's headset.

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers," came Gold Five's voice. 

Trying not to focus entirely in Ari, Luke twisted sharply to avoid another TIE's fire, blasting rapidly as he went.

"The Death Star will be in range in five minutes," Ari heard someone call out. She bit her lip; they were cutting it close

"Switching to targeting computer," came Gold Leader's voice in his ear again. Luke twisted around in his seat, trying to spot Ari again, but failed and was drawn in once again to an intense spar with an oncoming TIE...

"Computer's locked. Getting a signal." Gold Two's voice came over the com. Ari tried to peak over to where the fighters should have been, hoping Luke was okay as another TIE screamed towards her

            As the fighters got closer to the exhaust port the guns all of a sudden stopped firing.

"The guns...they've stopped!" Gold Two exclaimed, nervously.

"Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters!" Luke swiveled around watching intensely for a moment. 

Then came another voice. "They've coming in! Three marks at two ten." 

All of a sudden Ari felt something cold and it made her shudder. She had no idea what it was though and she shivered as she hit the side of another TIE and watched as it spun out of control before exploding

Luke felt something pass over him, his thoughts immediately going to Ari. "Ari?" he asked tensely, automatically.

"Yeah?" she finally managed, voice somewhat tight

"Just checking again...making sure you're still around," Luke answered.

"Yes, we're fine," Ari responded as she tagged another TIE with her guns. "Just be careful, Luke."

Luke grinned weakly to himself. "That's your job, Ari," he answered back before he was interrupted.

There was an explosion that had been Gold Two and a moment later Gold Leader came on, panicked. "I can't maneuver!"

"Stay on target!!" Came Gold Five's confident voice through his headset. Luke heard a bunch of noise and then a huge explosion cut off Gold Leader from the rest of the group as he too met Gold Two's fate.

Only Gold Five remained. "Gold Five to Red Leader. Lost Tiree, lost Dutch," he reported sadly

"I copy, Gold Five!" Luke's heart sank slightly. They had lost so many already. At least Ari and Biggs were okay  

"They came from behind!" Came Gold Five's voice over the com before he suddenly was hit and flew into the Death Star with flaming engines in a huge explosion.

Luke looked nervously around him, before yelling through his headset..."Ari? You still doing okay?"

"I think so," she replied nervously. At that moment Green Leader exploded with a howl and Ari winced.

Trying to keep his own fear out of his voice, Luke responded. "Stay focused, Ari. Don't let it shake you."

"Alright.. Luke I..." she started but was cut off. "Red Group this is Red Leader."

"Rendezvous at mark six point one," Red Leader continued. Luke readied himself. 

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you," came Wedge's voice and finally Bigg's, "Red Three, standing by." 

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run." Luke nodded to himself, and he, Biggs and Wedge began flying in formation high above the Death Star.

"This is it!" Red Leader announced. 

"Go get them," Ari encouraged

"Thanks, Ari! Be good," he couldn't help but grin waiting for her response.

"Aren't I always?" she replied with a small smile.

Luke peered out of his cockpit, a low nervous chuckle in his throat. "Just stay in touch Ari."

"I'll try," she assured him, as a TIE screamed by her

"We should be able to see it now," Red Ten stated.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader instructed

"There's too much interference!" Red Ten exclaimed.

The three X-Wing fighters started for the trench. Ari mentally crossed her fingers as she saw them, hoping they would have more success.

**AN: You know what I normally ask for.  ****J**


	31. The Continuing Battle

            **Chapter 31**

            Red Ten came over the com. "Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"

Luke scanned the area with his blue eyes taking everything in, searching.  "No sigh of any…wait"  He saw something, fighters.  There were three of them.  Two of them were normal TIEs, while the third, who was in the middle, looked like some prototype.

"Coming in point three five," Luke announced.

"I see them," Red Ten replied.

Ari could now see them as well, and shivered again, feeling cold.  She spun and blasted another TIE, watching it spiral down towards the massive space station.  She was certain things were going alright when she heard Green Six call out.  "I'm hit… I'm"  

The rest of transmission was lost as he also erupted in flames, leaving only Ari and Green Three.

"I'm in range," Red Leader announced and Luke held his breath, wanting to see if Ari was alright as well, but not wanting to break Red Leader's attention for even a moment.  "Just hold them off a few seconds," he instructed his wingmen.

Ari tried her best to watch what was happening.  She saw the TIEs race down the trench after Red Leader, Red Ten and Red Twelve.

"Force be with them…" she muttered.

Luke watched, unable to do anything as the leader of the trio of TIEs shot a volley of blaster fire at Red Twelve, who then erupted into a fireball against the deep trench wall.

Red Ten was trying to hold them off the best he could.  "You'd better let her loose," he suggested, fear starting to show in his voice, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Almost there," Red Leader assured him.

"Come on," Ari whispered, her attention then taken by a TIE racing towards her blasting

"You can do it…" Luke muttered, eyes on Red Leader.  _Ari, be safe_, he silently pleaded, hearing her whisper something over the com.

"I can't hold them!" Red Ten exclaimed, panic showing clearly now.  At that moment a cry was heard over the com as Red Ten was also hit, leaving Red Leader alone.

"It's away!" Red Leader exclaimed and everyone started to feel excitement, anticipation hanging thickly in the air, having saw the shot of the proton torpedoes.

"It's a hit!" someone shouted, jumping the gun.

"Negative," Red Leader announced sadly.  Ari felt her heart drop.  How could it not go in?  she wanted to ask.  "Negative.  It didn't go in.  It just impacted the surface," Red Leader continued, then quickly turned to try and avoid the shots of the strange looking TIE fighter.

Trying to control the bitter disappointment he felt, Luke spoke up.  "Red Leader, we're right above you.  Turn to point oh-five; we'll cover for you."

There was a short pause before Red Leader answered.  "I just lost my starboard engine.  Get set to make your attack run."

Ari was surprised.  It was time for Luke to make a run, and he was new.  So many had lost their lives already.  As if to have her words become even more true, the TIE shot Red Leader who screamed as he plummeted towards the space station where he exploded on the surface.

There was a moment of silence among everyone, before Luke finally spoke up, taking control.  "Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in.We're going in full throttle."

"Right with you, Boss," Wedge replied.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs questioned, concerned, and unknowingly asking a question that had leapt to Ari's mind as well

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Luke assured him.

"You'd better come back to me, Luke Skywalker," Ari spoke up.  "You too Biggs," she added.

"We will.  You just concentrate on taking care of yourself," Luke told her.   "I'd better see you on the ground after this in one piece."

"You will," Ari promised as she shot at yet another TIE.  She and Green Three had their hands full with the TIEs, though it seemed as if no more were coming out to join them.

"Be careful of those three TIEs around there," Ari warned them.

"We will, just Ari please be careful yourself," Luke answered, worry showing through his voice.

"Yes sir," she replied, trying to tease him, but it was clearly too difficult since it came out tight and uncertain.
    
                   Ari could see Luke, Wedge and Biggs making their run and hoped that they would be alright.  She swung around to hit another TIE with a stream of blaster fire.
    
                   "We'll stay back far enough to cover you," Biggs announced to Luke over the com.
    
                   All of a sudden there was a volley of shots fired and it barely grazed Luke's fighter and R2 gave a chirp of protest.
    
                   "My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge asked over com.
    
    "It has to," Ari replied with determination in her voice.  "We only have one more shot at this guys."  The worry and fear was starting to rise up again.  She had faith in Luke and Biggs, along with their abilities but time was against them.  She was able to see just slightly as the gun turrets followed the fighters
    
                   Luke glanced around for enemy ships and saw that they were all still busy with Ari and Green Three.   "Ari?  Are you okay?" he asked, turning on his targeting computer.
    
                   "I think we can handle them," she answered, before biting her lip in concentration.  "Just worry about your run."
    
                   Luke nodded before announcing to Wedge and Biggs, "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"
    
                   "What about the tower?" Wedge asked, sounding nervous
    
                   "You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke assured him, trying to keep his calm in the midst of battle.
    
    Ari could just barely make out Luke's X-Wing firing along the trenches at the towers that seemed to track their every move.  She shot one more TIE but her concentration was broken for a moment by a cry as she saw Green Three burst into flames .
    
                   "Ari?" Luke asked, worried.  He knew there were only two Y-Wings left and was so worried it was her.
    
                   "I'm here.  Green Seven is all that is left of Green Squadron," she announced sadly.
    
                   "Ari go back…" Luke started to plead with her.
    
                   "Luke, my job is to keep these TIEs off you as best I can so you three can go be heroes and blow this thing up.  Now go do it," she answered, blasting at one of the few remaining TIEs, the one that had killed Green Three.
    
                   "You better be alive and well at the end of all this."
    
                   "I will if you are," she told him.
    
                   "Fair enough," he muttered, forcing himself back to the trench, trying to concentrate on that more than his worry for Ari as the towers continued to fire on him, one brushing one of his wings close to the engine.
    
                   "Artoo...that, that stabilizer's broken loose again. See if you can't lock it down," Luke instructed.  The little droid complied, trying to fix it
    
                   The battle down along the trench continued as Ari took on three remaining TIEs.  They tried to box her in, but she nose dived forward and waited for them to start following before pulling up hard, making herself dizzy in the process but able to shoot the TIE in front before pulling a sharp loop hitting the one behind her.

**AN: And the battle continues.  I promise it is almost over.  Thanks to everyone for being patient!  Please read and review guys. The more people who review, the sooner I update.  Gives me that creative push.**


	32. Victory above Yavin

****

Chapter 32

AN: WOOHOO!! Finally, ff.net is up and running again. Here you all go! Enjoy!

Luke kept his eyes on his targeting computer as it ticked off the rapidly approaching target, but his concentration was broken as he saw blaster fire from the corner of his eye, hitting Wedge

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you," he announced and Ari saw him trying to pull at the sluggish controls

"Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!" Luke told him, though Luke was ever more worried.

"Sorry!" Wedge apologized, sheepishly almost. 

"I am almost done up here so you should be alright," Ari reported to him as she first nicked the wing of the last TIE, causing it to spin, before she chased it, shooting her lasers causing it to explode.

"Green Squadron mission completed, except for those TIEs with Red Squadron."

"Ari, stay there. Look for any more," Luke instructed, hoping she wouldn't see that he was just trying to keep her safe without looking like he was babying her.

Ari sighed. "I go where I am needed. Just concentrate on the Death Star," Ari instructed.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs shouted, his fear showing.

Ari glanced and saw Wedge join her but then saw three TIEs closing in on Luke and Biggs.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!" Luke instructed and R2's beeps could be heard over the intercom as he did. Luke was intent on the targeting device, looking at it then into it, ready to blast the proton torpedoes. 

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs shouted.

"Come on, Luke. You can do this," Ari shouted and then bit her lip. After just a moment of hesitation, she dove her fighter down and to the right, back towards the enormous space station.

"Wait!" Biggs shouted as the TIEs were upon them. Ari rushed as fast as she could but was still too far away to do anything but watch helpless. Luke was trapped in the trench and also unable to help his friend as the lead TIE shot at him. 

"Biggs!" Ari shouted as his fighter exploded. She was hit hard and stunned. He was gone, just like that.

Luke was silent, too upset to speak though tears were forming in his eyes and he blinked them back, saddened but angry too, his determination growing as he turned back his concentration back on the targeting computer.

"Luke, I'm coming," Ari breathed. "R4, increase power to engines," she ordered. Luke didn't answer her, and she didn't know whether to be thankful or not. All she knew was that he needed cover.

Luke couldn't answer because he heard nothing from anyone until he heard a familiar voice, not that of Ari's but of Ben's.

"Use the Force, Luke." Luke was a bit startled but looked back at his targeting computer, though he was hesitant. 

"Let go, Luke." Luke paused again, looking towards the targeting device again. "Luke, trust me." Ben urged. That was all Luke needed and he pushed another button, causing the targeting device to move away.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Base asked, coming over the intercom.

"Nothing. I'm all right," Luke assured them.

"Are you sure?" Ari asked, trying desperately to catch up, but she wasn't getting there fast enough.

"Ari, I am fine. Just keep yourself safe," he instructed.

Ari was about to say something when the lead TIE fired a string of blaster fire at Luke's fighter, hitting R2, who in turn gave a shrill screaming sound.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke called out, worry setting in him.

"I'm coming!" Ari shouted, but knew she was still too far away.

"Ari, there isn't time," he told her.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet," someone from the base announced, fear evident.

Luke bit his lip, scanning for the exhaust port. He was so close. All he needed was a few more seconds.

The TIEs came closer, going in for the kill and the lead ship started to shoot at Luke, then all of a sudden his wingman exploded

"What in blazes…" Ari was shocked and glanced around then let out a small cheer when she was it was the Millenium Falcon. "Han! Chewie!" she exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Han cried over the comm. heading straight for the two remaining TIEs. Ari watched as the second wingman tried to move and in the process knocked the leader, sending him flying through space before exploding himself against the canyon like wall.

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han exclaimed.

"Come on, Luke," Ari whispered, biting her lip, but a smile on her face. She had faith in Luke.

Luke was so relieved to have Han back and the TIEs gone. He couldn't dwell on that though. He had to take care of this space station once and for all. His concentration turned completely to the exhaust port that was now in sight. He took a deep breath then fired his torpedoes.

Luke leaned back and let out a deep sigh of relief as he pulled hard up and Ari did the same. The space station was about to explode.

"Let's get out of here," Wedge shouted, smile evident.

"I couldn't agree more," Luke replied.

"Sounds good," Ari laughed as they raced back to Yavin. There was a huge flash of light then as the Death Star exploded in a shower of flashes and star like flames.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million," Han complimented him.

"You did great!" Ari exclaimed.

Luke just leaned back with a smile, closing his eyes for a moment and he heard Ben once again. "Remember, the Force will be with you...always."

****

AN: I know this is kind of short, but important. So the more reviews and the sooner they get in, the sooner there will be updates! And yes…this is just the beginning of Ari's saga…


	33. Getting ready for a celebration

****

Chapter 33

****

AN: I am going to be overseas for two weeks with a Study Abroad group with my school and Steph has been kind enough to update for me. Please R&R guys!!!

As they neared the base, they could see everyone streaming out of the control room. Luke pulled in as close as he could while Han landed next to him. Wedge and Ari landed closer to the exit.

"We did it!" Ari exclaimed as she jumped out of her fighter. Wedge was already out and they hugged tight. Their droids got out of the fighters and started towards the group. 

"Come on," Wedge grinned and they raced over to the crowd where Luke was being congratulated with hugs, pats on the back, handshakes and cheers.

Ari was so happy she didn't even care when Leia appeared and threw her arms around Luke as Han joined them and they hugged.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Ari heard Luke exclaim as she fought through the crowd

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward," Han teased. Everyone was smiling so much and laughing. It was a great victory.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money," Leia laughed

"Oh, no!" Luke exclaimed as he saw R2, who was not making any sound or movement.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something! You can repair him, can't you?" C-3PO asked with concern.

"We'll get to work on him right away," a technician promised.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them," 3PO continued.

"He'll be all right." Luke grinned, still excited then turned to look for Ari.

At that moment Ari had made it to the front of the crowd and threw her arms around him tight. "You did it!" she laughed. Luke spun her around in a circle hugging her tight.

"We all did it," he told her. "And you made it back in one piece."

"And you came back a hero," she replied and hugged him tight again for a moment. He just grinned and then put his arm over her shoulders and Han's and Ari did the same to Leia and Luke as they started towards the main room, the crowd following, all cheering.

* * * * * * * * * *

After about an hour of everyone talking excitedly, there was a plan in action. That was to award the heroes of the battle. Leia called Luke, then Han and Chewie, followed by Wedge, and then finally Ari into her makeshift office, each one at a time.

Ari sat down in the chair Leia offered, still excited, but a bit tired.

"You were brave out there," Leia complimented.

"I was only doing what I was supposed to. Doing what all the others up there were doing. I was just one of the lucky ones to come back," Ari told her solemnly.

Leia sighed sadly, sinking to her chair, a far off look in her eye for a moment, but she shook it off. "I talked to the Generals and officers still left," she started. "They want to award metals to Luke and Han. I thought you and Wedge deserved one, but they said there wasn't enough metal for all of you," Leia looked at her, almost like she was embarrassed.

"Metals don't matter to me," Ari told her. "Just knowing we did this is enough."

"You sound like Luke," Leia commented off handedly. 

"Well, we have known each other over half our lives," Ari reminded her. Leia nodded in response then paused for a moment before continuing.

"I would like to offer you the title of Lieutenant and to be a personal guest to the best area to see the ceremony."

"I…I'm honored," Ari stammered, surprised. "Thank you, so much." She grinned then frowned. "I am not exactly dressed for a ceremony though," she looked a little sheepish at this. 

"I have a number of dresses and outfits that I haven't yet worn here, since the ship with my things came in right before my capture. I figured we probably wear the same size and that you could choose something from those. If this is alright with you, of course."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Ari was shocked by her kindness and willingness. "That would be greatly appreciated. When is the ceremony?"

"Two and a half standard hours, so we had better get ready. Luke, Han and Chewie are doing whatever they need to do. I know Luke is getting a new outfit from somewhere for this. I heard him talking to one of the officers."

Ari smiled slightly, already missing her best friend, since they hadn't seen each other much since arriving on the planet. 

"Well come on. I figured you might like a shower after all that, and a chance to get ready," Leia told her, getting up.

Ari got up with a nod. "Yes, thank you," she smiled slightly.

* * * * * * * * * *

"See anything you like?" Leia asked opening the door to a closet were a number of dresses were hanging up. 

Ari let out a low whistle. She couldn't remember ever seeing more than one or two dresses at a time, except in her mother's closet on Naboo, though Ari never had really looked through her mother's things.

"I guess you never really wore dresses on Tatooine," Leia spoke up.

Ari shook her head. "They weren't needed at all. It was never practical to have any, since there was no place to go in them. Also, they would have done nothing but hindered any type of work," she continued looking through the different colored cloth. 

"More than understandable. It must have been hard growing up like that."

"Especially since I spent the first eight years of my life on Naboo. It was a shock."

"I can only imagine. I have never been to Naboo, but I have heard about it."

"It reminds me a bit of Yavin. So many colors of green. But it is different. The architecture just seemed to be a part of the land. It was always so beautiful with lakes and forests…" Ari got a far off look in her eye for a moment then shook her head to clear her mind and started to look through the dresses again.

"Sounds like Alderaan," Leia spoke up softly. 

At this Ari turned, and saw the pain in the young senator's eyes. She took a step towards her, but Leia shook her head. "We all have our personal losses. That is what makes our fight that much more important." She forced a small smile, and got up to join Ari and she started to go through the closet. 

"What do you think?" Leia asked, pulling on out and Ari gasped. 

"It's beautiful," Ari whispered and gently ran her hand across the soft silk like fabric. The dress was light lavender that seemed to change into different shades as the light hit it. Leia handed it to her, and Ari held it up to herself, one hand holding it against her waist as the other held up the sleeve. The hem fell down to her ankles and the sleeves were short in cloth, but a light, loose sheer fabric fell from her shoulders to her wrists.

"I can really wear this?" she asked. Leia nodded with a smile. "Oh thank you so much," she smiled, fighting back the urge to hug her.

"You are more than welcome. You have earned so much more, but this is the least I can do. If you want, the fresher here is at your disposal."

"The best idea I have heard today," Ari smiled, starting towards it.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." 

Ari nodded with a smile in response and shut the door, starting the water.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ari stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel before wrapping it around herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken such a long shower, and it felt great. She saw that there were supplies already out and she made use of them. 

First she brushed her hair, trying to use a hand held dryer on it at the same time, which she found difficult for a time being. She could remember her mother doing the same back on Naboo, but Ari herself had never had a chance to try it. 

When it was finally drier, just slightly damp, Ari went and took the dress off the hanger and slid it on. She turned in a circle, the hem gently brushing her ankles. Ari looked in the mirror and smiled, surprised, but liking what she saw. Though she wouldn't have admitted it just a few days ago back on Tatooine, since she always wanted to be one of the guys.

She stepped out of the 'fresher and her eyes scanned the room for Leia, who was already dressed and was pinning up the last bit of her hair. 

"How does this look?" Ari asked, all of a sudden feeling slightly nervous. 

Leia turned and she nodded with a smile. "You look nice." She motioned for Ari to join her. "We just have a few things to add."

"Like what?" Ari asked, somewhat confused. Leia just got up and motioned for her to sit down. "Just a few things. Relax…"

****

AN: You know the request by now!


	34. Receiving Medals and Surprises

**Chapter 34**

AN: Once again, thank you Steph for posting this. And of course to all the readers. J

Luke stood behind the massive doors, straightening his yellow jacket and black shirt under it once more, glancing over at Han who was wearing a nice collared shirt and vest, though it was a lot like what he had before. He was pacing slightly.

"Relax," Luke told him. "Don't forget to breath."

Han shot him a glance. "I can't. These type of things make me nervous," he admitted.

"Han Solo gets nervous?" Luke asked jokingly.

"I just don't fit with all these types."

"You are one of us now though. A rebel," Luke reminded him

"Don't count on it, Junior. I have debts to take care of," Han corrected him. 

Luke just sighed in response, but nothing could bring him down. 

At that moment there was a fanfare from somewhere in the large ancient throne room as the heavy doors slowly swung open. Han and Luke shared a small smile as they saw the hundreds of Rebels standing in lines, facing the aisle, hands folded behind their backs at attention. Both men and the Wookie were in awe at how many people there were. People there to watch them receive awards.

The trio descended the stairs and into the aisle. Both men were smiling, and share another quick sidewise glance while Chewie growled with a bark, his own version of a smile. Leia stood up on the other end of the room, dressed in white, her hair pulled up and twisted; she wore a silver belt, silver necklace and her sheer sleeves were attached to the dress.

As the trio ascended to stairs at the other end, to where Princess Leia and the other commanding officers stood, all the Rebels turned to face them in one solid, crisp movement. The three continued up the stairs to face Leia, Luke and Han together with Chewie standing a bit behind and to the right of Han. Leia turned to Han, then Luke, trying to keep the smile off her face and to look serious. It failed though, when Luke looked up at her and smiled, causing Leia to smile as well. As she turned to General Dodonna, who was handing her the metals, Leia looked down at Han and smiled which Han mirrored.

Leia carefully took the metal from Dodonna and Han bent is head slightly so she could place it around his neck.

He smiled at her and gave a small wink and she just gave a small half smile.

Luke took a deep breath to calm his nerves then looked over at C-3PO with a small smile, trying to stop himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet as Leia turned to him, a metal in her hand. 

He bent his head down as she placed it around his neck, looked at it in amazement, then up at her with a smile. In unison, Luke and Han both bowed to Leia, showing their respect.

A few beeps sounded then they turned to see R2, fully functioning and Luke gave a small laugh at seeing the little droid who looked almost new. He marched over to 3PO with another beep as Luke, Han and Chewie turned to face the assembly of Rebels who were all applauding. Chewie gave a few howls while Luke and Leia grinned and even Han showed a nervous smile.

Luke scanned through the applauding crowd, looking for Ari, wanting to share this moment with her also. His gaze paused on the only figure in the crowd not wearing a uniform.

His eyes grew large as he saw the same familiar blue eyes looking back at him. "Ari…" he whispered with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Ari was wearing the soft light lavender dress with a silver belt that formed a V across her waist and it matched the small simple silver chain necklace she wore as well. Her shoes were more like sandals with thick heels causing her to look slightly taller than she actually was. Her blonde hair had been curled, then it was all twisted and pinned like an elaborate bun save for two pieces. These were loose and curled, framing her face softly. She had a soft amount of lip gloss and a light amount of shimmering lavender eyeshadow, drawing attention immediately to her eyes.

She smiled up at him, then blushed slightly, seeing his eyes were locked on her. 'What is he thinking?' she wondered still clapping.

"Attention, please," Leia announced, voice fighting to be heard over the deafening cheers, holding up her hands to quiet the crowd down. Slowly, the cheers and applause died down and Leia smiled slightly at the backs of Luke and Han, then Ari, finally out to the crowd. "We have paid a great price, for a great victory," she told them solemnly.

The Rebels started to drop their heads slowly. "We shall never forget them, nor shall we allow their memories to die. Tonight, at our banquet, we will not be celebrating for just this great victory against the Empire. We shall also be celebrating the lives and dreams of all our brave comrades, those who have fallen and those who are still with us," she finished, motioning to Luke, Han and Chewie, nodding her head to end the ceremony.

The room erupted in cheers again, breaking formation, some coming to see Luke, Han and Chewie, while the rest of the crowd filed out of the room and to the celebration instead of fighting the crowd to reach the front of the front of the room.

In a quick moment, Ari was up the stairs and hugged Luke tight. "I am so proud of you," she exclaimed. 

After a moment, he held her at arms length looking at her, not seeing or hearing anyone talking to him. He just studied her, mouth still hanging open slightly, eyes looking her over.

"Please say something…" Ari commented with a small nervous laugh.

"You look…" Luke started.

"Beautiful. You look like a Princess yourself," Han commented with a smile, joining the two. He gave a low whistle as Ari turned to face him and Luke shot him a glare.

Ari blushed, glancing down slightly. "Thank you," she replied. She felt strange with not just the attention she was receiving, but how she felt overall. She had never worn makeup before and it was a strange, almost completely new feeling to be wearing a dress.

Luke nodded and took her hand, squeezing it for a moment. "You do," he agreed with Han, before dropping her hand gently.

Before Ari could speak, a group of technicians came to congratulate Luke, Han and Chewie, talking expressively with handshakes and pats on the back.

Leia slipped away from talking to General Dodonna when she saw Ari just standing there, a bit uncertain about what she should do.

"Come on," she told her, motioning with her head to the doorway. "They will come around to their senses, and hopefully smaller egos.

Ari gave a small laugh and nodded, following Leia to the doorway and to the celebration occurring in the banquet halls.

Luke was finally able to look over the shoulders of some of the men but couldn't see Ari anywhere and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey come on Kid, the party already has started," Han grinned over at him as the sounds and laughter echoed down the hallway and into the ancient throne room, where the crowd was beginning to dissipate.

Luke nodded and started down the stairs with Han, Chewie and the rest of the remaining Rebels. 


	35. Celebrating Late Into the Night

Chapter 35 

****

As they entered the banquet hall, they were met with cheer and applause and Luke felt himself turn red with all the attention until it died down slightly. 

Scanning the room, he saw Wedge, Leia and Ari talking, along with a few others that Luke couldn't remember the names of. He made his way through the crowd, replying graciously to the compliments he received. 

"Hey," he smiled as he came up to them, resting on arm on Ari's shoulder for a moment.

Ari smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Hi." Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she blushed and looked down, smoothing her dress.

"Hey is this a party or what?" Han asked, joining them, arm going around Luke's neck for a brief moment, in a brotherly way. 

As if in response, two doors opened that led to a buffet style of food. Everyone quickly got in line and went through, finding places to sit all over. Some sat at the tables that were provided, while others sat on the ground or stayed standing.

Ari, Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewie, along with the droids found an empty table and sat down, though R2 and 3PO remained standing.

They all ate, talking and joking, and watching the others enjoying themselves, almost everyone smiling and laughing.

"You know…" Han started, pushing his tray away, finished. "Everyone is all happy now, but one of these days you Rebels are going to find that this was just a walk in the park compared to everything else."

Leia sighed then nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right." She paused. "And you won't consider staying on as a Rebel yourself?"

Han gave a small frustrated sigh. "Listen your Worshipfulness…" he started. 

Ari jumped up and made a horizontal slicing motion with her hands. "Stop. Not tonight. Not now," she insisted, sitting back down slowly.

"She is right," Luke agreed. "Let's worry about it tomorrow, we have had enough stress and fighting for today." A sad look fell over him.

"They didn't die senselessly," Leia told him, placing her hand over his for a moment.

Luke nodded and furiously wiped his eyes. "I just…I mean, I wish Biggs and Ben were here," he finally muttered. 

"We won't let them be forgotten," Leia assured him and Ari gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

Luke smiled slightly at them in response, eyes lingering on Ari for another moment. He just couldn't believe this was the same girl he had known since he was eight. It seemed like just yesterday and yet, the day they had just went through had seemed to last a lifetime in itself.

Luke didn't have long to lose himself in his thoughts though as some of the Rebels came over, everyone making introductions with each other and talking excitedly still.

Quickly, a few hours passed and Leia excused herself. "We have to leave as soon as possible tomorrow," she told them. "Since the Empire will be coming after us once they find out we have destroyed the Death Star." She then turned to Ari, Luke and Han. "Ari, there is another room next to mine you can have and the two rooms across from there are empty as well," she nodded to Han and Luke.

"Thank you," Ari answered and Luke responded in the same fashion.

"Thanks Princess, but I think Chewie and I would prefer it on the Falcon," Han replied, and Chewie gave a throaty growl in agreement.

"Well, the offer is open if you change your mind. Goodnight," she nodded and made her way back to her room.

By this time, the level of excitement was starting to drop as everyone started the feel the effects of the day's events and slowly the crowd was dwindling.

"I could use some sleep myself," Luke commented, standing up with a yawn. Ari nodded; she also could feel the fatigue.

"Yeah, and don't forget we all have an early day tomorrow," Han remarked, getting to his feet as well, starting for the hanger bay, Chewie at his side.

"Goodnight Han, Chewie" Ari called and Han winked over his shoulder at her. 

" 'Night you two," he replied.

Luke and Ari paused for a moment before they started for their own rooms and Ari yawned, resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I don't think falling asleep in the hallway is a good idea," Luke joked and Ari moved her head to look at him.

"True, you have a point," she answered, then feeling a bit awkward, she moved her head, walking beside him again.

The halls were quiet, their footsteps echoing on the stone floors, neither saying anything, though it was a comfortable silence.

Soon enough, they found themselves at their rooms, with Ari's help, since she remembered where Leia's room was. 

"Looks like you were able to make your mark on the galaxy in one day," Ari teased him. Luke just shook his head with a small laugh.

"You did great out there too," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled back slightly. Then there was a pause that seemed to add to the tension. "Well, goodnight," Ari finally stated, almost like a whisper and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before going into her room.

"Sweet dreams," Luke replied quietly, making sure Ari was in her room before going into his own, falling asleep almost immediately.

AN: Sorry this is so short…I do have my reasons though in terms of fluidity. Promise. J


	36. Revelations and Counterstrikes

**Chapter 36**

AN: Thank you again Steph for handling this two week hiatus. Everyone I hope you are enjoying the story! Keep reading and reviewing for more chaps. J

Ari awoke with a start, heart racing, clutching the sheets. She had just relived the battle, but in it, Luke had been killed. With a sigh, she flopped back on the bed, but she was unable to fall back asleep though she was still exhausted.

She slipped out of bed, wearing the nightgown that Leia had placed out for her and pulling the robe that had been with it as well. The stone floor was cold on her bare feet as she silently walked down the hall, coming across a room with large open windows. Seeing the pink starting in the sky, Ari walked over and sat down on the ledge, comfortably.

She pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them, looking out over the jungle and at the slowly rising sun. She was alone and was enjoying the peace and serenity until she felt the presence of someone else, who was watching her. She didn't turn around though or change from how she was sitting.

Luke stood watching Ari for a moment, her silhouette against the brightening sky. He stepped forward a moment later and began to approach her.

She finally turned, blue eyes meeting his and she smiled slightly at him.

Luke smiled slightly as he sat down quietly beside her. "Hey Ari."

"I am surprised you are up," she commented softly.

Luke sighed a little, looking out over the jungle. "I couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Me neither," she sighed slightly, shivering slightly in the cool morning air.

"You find it cold here?" Luke asked noticing her shiver.

Ari nodded. "It is a lot different from Tatooine, though in a way it reminds me of the way Naboo was in the mornings…or at least what I can remember about it."

Luke nodded slightly. "I'd like to see Naboo someday."

"I should take you there. If it is how I remember it, it is beautiful."

"I'm sure it is," Luke answered with a smile.

Ari nodded and looked back out over the jungle , closing her eyes as the first rays of sunlight warmed her face.

Luke turned slightly, reaching his arm out to tap lightly on the lightsaber attached to her waist. "Tell me about this," he said quietly.

"It was my mother's," Ari replied after a moment, almost as a whisper.

Luke's eyes came up to her face quizzically. "How did your mother get it?"

"From what I could tell she was training to be a Jedi Knight. But her parents pulled her back from that life and she became a handmaiden instead."

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise to this news. "That must have been shocking to find out."

Ari nodded. "It really was. I mean, I just never thought of my mother being like that before."

Luke turned back to the sunrise a frown creasing his forehead. "Neither did I."

"I wish I could have known before….you know," she muttered. "There are just so many question I would ask her."

"I know," Luke murmured, deep in thought.

"Like it was for you to find out about your father."

Luke nodded. "And Ben."

"Yes, that was a surprise. I wonder what he was doing on a place like Tatooine," Ari thought aloud.

"I don't know, Ari," Luke replied leaning back on his elbows. "But he was one of the last Jedi."

"I wonder what will happen now."

Luke shrugged slightly, and then turned to look at her. "Did Ben know about your mother?"

Ari nodded. "He was the one that told me."

"He was?" Luke couldn't have looked more shocked. "When did he tell you that?"

"After everyone had slid out from the compartments and you and Han were busy. He told me when we were hiding in there and then he was the one that instructed me to stay on board."

"Ben knew you were there too?" Luke asked giving her an odd look.

Ari nodded. "He seemed to not be surprised at all. He also knew about my family before I told him."

"Yes, Ben would know that," Luke agreed, he paused slightly, lost deep in thought for a moment.

"I followed you from Mos Eisley," Ari admitted. "I was watching you slightly in the Cantina."

"You what?!" Luke whipped his head and stared at her incredulously. "What were you doing in that place?

"Following you," she stated simply.

"But you shouldn't have been in there," Luke answered as if that was the most logical thing in the galaxy.

"But you were in there," Ari pointed out.

"That's different," Luke insisted.

"How?"

"Well, it's just…" Luke sighed abruptly. "It's just not the safest place for a.."

"For a girl?" Ari questioned

"Well…you know Ari," Luke answered, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"You don't think I could handle myself?"

Luke sighed. "It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Ari asked, crossing her arms, leaning back watching him.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Luke finally answered, shoulders slumped looking almost defeated.

"I am fine," Ari replied, voice softer and she moved a bit closer to him to catch his gaze.

"I know…" he answered, looking up and Ari was shocked at how intense his blue eyes were. "I just worry about you."

"I worry about you too," Ari admitted. Luke smiled at her slightly, now just a few inches from her. 

All of a sudden Ari's heart jumped as she locked eyes with him. Luke was so close she could feel his breath against her skin.

As if in a trance, Luke moved closer to her and he kissed her first on the cheek, soft and lingering. Ari was shocked and her skin seemed to tingle from his touch. 

Ari allowed herself to close her eyes as Luke had done, opening them only to have him kiss her jawbone in the same fashion, quiet and tender. Ari closed her eyes once more as she felt her skin, almost burning painlessly with his lips, silently begging him to not stop.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Luke pulled back, opening his eyes. Ari opened her own as she felt his lips leave her skin, making her feel almost cold.

For a brief moment, their eyes met, blue orbs searching the others, before Luke turned his head to the side and Ari did the same. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"I need to go," Luke finally spoke up, glancing at her for only a moment before sliding off the ledge and Ari kept her eyes on the sunrise until his footsteps faded into the still dark stone hallways.

In that moment she pulled her knees up to her chin, arms folded and she buried her face in soft robe sleeves, slightly comforting on her heated cheeks. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying but the tears slid down anyway. Silent, yet from deep inside her. 

She was so wrapped up in her own emotions she missed the sound of approaching footsteps. 

"Hey there," Han smiled, walking over to her. "It seems like you and Luke were getting pretty close," he teased, having seen Luke pull back from the kiss and Han had stood back for a moment before approaching Ari.

Ari furiously wiped away her tears as Han sat down across from her, the same place Luke had been sitting moments before. It was at this moment that Han saw she had been crying.

"Woah, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong," Ari was lying through her teeth.

"People don't cry unless something big is going on," Han continued, not letting the matter go.

Ari sighed, sliding off the ledge, wrapping the robe around herself a bit tighter. "I am fine, I promise."

"Listen, Ari-" Han started again but was caught off by the shrill whine of an alarm. Both Ari and Han glanced around as the sound echoed down the halls, almost deafening and Ari clapped her hands over her ears.

"The Imperial fleet has come out of lightspeed, evacuate base, evacuate."

Han and Ari shared a glance and Han ran towards the Falcon. "Kid, if you come now we can get out of here."

"I need to get something," Ari shouted over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could, bare feet pounding on the cold stones as Rebels poured out of their rooms and into the hangers to get into their fighters and transports. 

****

AN: I have been asked about some of the romance between Ari and Luke…hope this helped answer some, and left you with some thoughts. J


	37. Close call escapes

****

Chapter 37

AN: Glad to be back and I hope everyone is doing well. My trip was amazing but that is something else entirely. J Thanks again Steph. Now, onto the attack!

As Ari rounded the corner, she passed Luke and Leia. "Luke, Leia!" she called over the shouts of Rebels and the insistent alarm.

They looked up and Leia waved her over. "We have thirty minutes to get out of here. All fighters are set to meet at the rendezvous point with the droids if there is no pilot." She looked flustered and upset.

"Han is holding the Falcon for us," Ari announced. 

"Then we should go," Leia nodded in response, starting towards the hanger. Ari also nodded and started back towards her room.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, grabbing her arm to stop her. "We need to get out of here."

"I have to get something," Ari insisted, pulling her arm out of her grasp.

"Ari…" he started to protest.

"I will be there before you know it," she called over her shoulder as she ran to her room.

Ari quickly changed into her familiar tunic and pants when she got into her room, stuffing some of the other clothes into the bag along with her personal belongings.

Not even bothering to pull on her boots, she tucked them under her arm, running for the Falcon as fast as she could, her bag was over her shoulder, hitting her back with every step.

She could hear the Falcon's engines warming up, as well fighters streaking out of the hanger, the small order to it all was quickly falling apart.

Jumping over a crate in her path, Ari pounded up the ramp to the Falcon, nearly colliding with C-3PO.

"Oh my!" C-3PO exclaimed. "Mistress Arianna, you frightened me."

"Sorry Threepio," Ari answered as she ran towards the cockpit. "You better hold on."

"I shall Mistress Arianna but I would like to point out-"

"You better buckle up droids," Han came over the intercom as Ari rushed into the cockpit.

"Sorry I am late," she greeted them breathlessly. "Thanks for not leaving without me."

"You were close to needing to find your own ride," Han replied. "Those Imperial space slugs are too close for comfort."

He pulled on the controls and the ship quickly rose, Ari holding onto the doorframe since Han and Chewie were in the pilot and co-pilot seat, while Luke and Leia sat behind them.

As they neared the outer atmosphere they could see ships taking off into lightspeed while exchanging fire with the TIEs and Star Destroyers.

"Did they send the whole Imperial fleet?" Han muttered.

"Someone must have told them," Leia nodded.

"Vader," Luke growled. "I just know he would do something like this."

Ari opened her mouth to agree until Leia jumped in. "You don't know that for sure. Maybe they sent out a distress call before-"

She was cut off as the Falcon was hit by a volley of heavy blaster fire from a Super Star Destroyer.

The lights flickered and Ari was thrown from her place in the doorway onto Luke, dropping her boots in the process and her bag sliding off her arm, the journal falling out and falling into Luke's arms.

"Oof," Luke was caught off guard as Ari was unceremoniously thrown onto his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah…" Ari answered, quickly trying to get to her feet, grabbing to take the journal back. "You?"

"I'm fine," he answered, looking over the bounded book in his lap.

"My mother's," Ari quickly told him and grabbed it, but not stuffing it back in the bag.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as another volley of shots hit the Falon and an alarm started to go off.

"What is that?" Leia asked Han sternly.

"The shields are almost down."

"What?" Leia voiced the concern of everyone else as they turned to him.

"The Star Fleet happens to have firepower, sweetheart," he replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"So why don't we go to lightspeed?" Leia continued.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Han countered as he flipped a few switches. "Come on baby…"

"If you get us killed I will never forgive you," Leia moaned.

Han shot her a look before looking back at the controls. "Here goes nothing…" he laughed nervously to Chewie, pulling back on the controls. 

There was a moment where everyone held their breath, as the stars around them streaked as they entered hyperspace.

"See? I told you I could outrun them," Han grinned, leaning back in the chair.

"And where are we off to now?" Ari asked him.

"Why don't you ask her worshipfulness over there?" Han suggested, nodding his head to Leia as he brought the ship out of hyperspace. "I was just getting us out of there."

"We are supposed to be going to the Roche system," Leia replied. 

"Why are we going to an asteroid field?" Han asked, giving her a look.

"We are just meeting there and then taking off again," Leia answered, watching as Han almost reluctantly plotted the coordinates and they were soon in hyperspace again. 

"If we get hit by an asteroid…the Falcon has already been through enough," Han told her, wagging a finger at her.

"If this hunk of junk got hit by an asteroid, would it be noticeable?" Leia remarked, raising one eyebrow.

Han shot her a look then quickly got to his feet. "I'm going to make sure that those Imperial slugs didn't mess up anything," he told them and marched off, Chewie following. 

"You know, he really is proud of his ship," Luke remarked.

"But he is too proud of himself and his ship," Leia pointed out.

The conversation ended quickly after that, each person looking out the windows at the passing stars.

"Does this make it a victory or retreat?" Ari asked after a moment. Luke and Leia turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Well we blew up the Death Star but yet we are running," she told them. "What does this make it?"

"It is a victory, we might have had to retreat, but we won an important battle," Leia told them both.

"So how did you get roped into this?" Luke asked.

Leia paused then began to tell her story, which was just as amazing as Luke and Ari's. She had been on a mercy mission and had come across a Rebel with information put into his mind through hypnosis. Leia had hidden the Rebel and flirted with an Imperial Officer to convince him not to search the ship. Then the young senator/princess had went home and talked to her father. They had decided to help the Rebellion, including the Rebel, who had gotten the information decoded. That was when she had first heard the words "Death Star". The officer she had flirted with came to visit and had had dinner with Leia and her father. During an argument, Leia had let the name "Death Star" slip and the officer knew she was a Rebel. He went to arrest Leia and her father and a fight ensued. The officer's blaster had gone off and he had died. Bail, Leia's father had promised to take care of the body and make it look like an accident, since weapons weren't allowed on Alderaan. 

Finally, Leia had gotten the plans for the Death Star from Rebels on a controlled planet. The Empire had pursued her and she tried to make it to Tatooine but was captured. She had just gotten to the part of giving the message to R2 when an alarm went off, indicating they had arrived.

****

AN: As usual please R&R everyone!


	38. Meeting and assignments

            **Chapter 38**

**            AN: Sorry about how long it has taken me to update.  Stuff happens but here ya go!**

Han came sauntering into the cockpit again with a sigh.  "Well here we go,"  he announced, pulling the ship into real space.  One of the first things the group saw was a mass of asteroids.  Around this grouping, however, the fleet was quickly assembling.  

"Looks like everyone made it out alright, Your Worshipfulness,"  Han remarked.  

Leia just sighed and rolled her eyes as the comm. console crackled to life.  

"Welcome _Millennium Falcon.  _Captain Solo.  I am almost surprised to see you here, but pleased."  the voice of General Dodonna announced.

"Well, I am just dropping off a group of the Rebellion's finest,"  he answered with half a grin.

"It seems we have done well in terms of evacuation,"  Leia remarked

"Most of the fleet here?"  Han asked.

"Yes…I am surprised you are concerned,"  Leia looked over at him.

"I'm not…" he answered dryly as coordinates were sent to where he could land with the _Falcon_.

Han guided the Falcon to the directed coordinates and docked within a larger transport.

As the ship touched down and the afterburners cooled, Leia hurried to the ramp and lowered it, leading the way to a group that was clearly waiting for them, General Dodonna was one of them.

"I am glad you are alright," he smiled at the Princess.

"I am fine. How are our losses?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"We lost three fighters, though there were no pilots in them," he answered.  
        Ari raised an eyebrow. "Did my Y-Wing make it?" She had started to get along with R4, and she hoped the droid was alright.  
         "Yes, there were only X-wings that got hit. And Luke, your fighter was hit, but it is just a carbon burn. Your R2 unit is fine."  
            "Thanks," Luke smiled. General Dodonna nodded and then turned to Leia once more.   
        "Master Luke, may I go rejoin my counterpart?" See-Threepio asked.  
        "Sure, Threepio. Just check in soon since will probably be leaving again soon."  
            Threepio paused for a moment then nodded. "You wouldn't leave without us, would you, Master Luke?"  
        "Of course not," Luke assured the droid, smiling at how worried the golden droid seemed.  
        "I'll make sure he waits," Ari assured Threepio with a small laugh. "Can you check on R4 for me?"   
        "Of course, Mistress Arianna," the droid nodded then left the hanger bay making his way down a hall and out of sight.  
        "Why does he call me, Mistress?" Ari shook her head slightly.  
        "I told him that since we were close it was like we were family," Luke told her. Ari's smile faded for a moment, thinking back to the loss of her family.  
         Luke kicked himself mentally seeing how sad she was. "You are around to keep me on my toes, aren't you?" he teased, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
        "Of course," Ari's smile came back though it didn't completely reach her eyes. For just that moment, however, it seemed as if they were back on Tatooine about to race Fixer, Windy and the others.  
          The pair looked at each other and a small uncomfortable moment of silence came over them, much like the one they had experienced just a few hours before on Yavin.  
         "Ari..." Luke started, looking a bit nervous. Ari looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his.  
         "Well, why not Luke?" Dodonna's voice tore them from their moment.   
            "What?" Luke asked and dropped his arm from Ari's shoulders.  
         "We were contacted by the leaders of Circarpous. They might be willing to help the Rebellion. In secret, of course," Leia explained noticing that Luke had not been paying attention when she and Dodonna had been talking.  
         "And Princess Leia has agreed to go. Her diplomatic skills could be vital for this alliance," Dodonna added.

"And they feel that an escort would be helpful," Leia glanced over at Dodonna before looking at Luke.   
         "Me?" Luke asked, a slight color coming to his cheeks, his ears turning a few shades redder.  
        "Would that be alight with you?" Leia asked  
        "Oh yeah. When do we leave?" he questioned, a small smile on his face.  
       "Less than half a standard day. Get a nap and a meal," Dodonna advised them. "We will rendezvous in six hours," he added over his shoulder as he turned to leave.  
         Luke and Leia glanced at each other for a moment as the General left.   
        "I should go too. Make sure you get some rest," Leia told Luke with a soft smile, that carried over to Ari when she glanced in the other girl's direction. Ari had to force herself to smile back in return, though inside she didn't feel the happiness she was trying to show.  
        Then Leia's eyes reached Han, who was leaning against the wall casually. "I guess this is it, flyboy," she remarked.  
        "I guess so your Worshipfulness."  
        Leia sighed. "You won't think of staying?"  
        Han hesitated, then Luke spoke up. "Yeah, come on Han. You're a hero," Luke reminded him, teasing evident in his voice.  
         "I told you. I am not for heroics," Han muttered then paused. "Well yeah, maybe I'll stick around a little," he shrugged glancing over at Chewie, who just nodded. 

"The Falcon got a bit shot up."  
        "I am sure we have some technicians who-" Leia started.  
        "Nah, Chewie and I can handle it," Han answered.  
            "Well...then..." Leia trailed off.  
        "I'll see you around, Princess," Han told her, a half cocky grin on his face.  
         Leia's dark eyes narrowed slightly but nodded, turning to go. "I'll meet you back here soon," she told Luke over her shoulder.  
Ari glanced over at Luke, whose eyes were still transfixed on the retreating figure of Leia. Sighing, the blonde haired girl turned and her eyes fell on Han, who was looking between her and Luke.  
            Something in his gaze made Ari feel defensive. "What?" she asked, one hand on her hip.  
            "Nothing, nothing at all," he smirked. "Hey Luke, Luke," he called to get the younger man's attention.

"Huh?  What?"  Luke asked, turning to look at him, no longer lost in thought.

"If you stare at her any longer…."  Han teased, trailing off as Luke went red with embarrassment.

"I wasn't staring,"  he muttered.

"Sure kid, sure," Han laughed then turned to Chewie.  "Let's go get some food, I am sure they have something you'd like somewhere on board."  The pair started  down the corridor, Han shaking his head with a slight laugh.

Luke turned to Ari, who wasn't looking at him and he frowned slightly.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ari shrugged, tilting her head toward him still not looking at him. 

"I know you better than that," he pointed out, still looking at her.  "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving," she sighed, finally turning to him.  "You going and leaving me behind _again_."

Luke looked at her, a bit surprised.  "Ari," he started, then sighed.  "It won't be for long."

"You'd do anything for her though," Ari muttered then slapped her hand over her should, having not thought before speaking.  

Luke's eyes widened ever so slightly at this.  

"I just….I don't want to lose you,"  Ari told him.  "But you keep leaving, and I have to stay behind…"

"You won't lose me," Luke put his hands on her shoulders.  "I promise.  I will only be gone a few days.  Besides, someone has to look after the Rebellion while we are gone."

Ari just shook her head with a sigh.

"Please Ari, don't be like this…."

Finally, Ari let out a deep breath.  "You better come back," she told him, forcing a small smile.

"I will," he smiled back.

"Good.  Now come on, if you are supposed to eat and sleep, let's not waste any free time we have,"  she told him firmly, taking his arm and leading him to the cafeteria.

AN:  Please R&R 


	39. Jedi training and missions

Chapter 39 

"Ari…" Luke whispered, touching her shoulder.  

            "Hmm?"  she murmured, stirring, still half asleep.

            After a meal, Luke and Ari had been show town rooms.  However, Luke's room had two beds and the two friends had each taken one and had slept four hours.

            "Arianna…." He tried again in a sing-song voice.

            At this, the girl opened her eyes slightly.  "Lukey…" she repeated in the same tone with a laugh.

            Luke raised an eyebrow at her, then wiggled his fingers close to her, eyes sparkling with laughter, knowing how ticklish she was.

            "No…" Ari gave a small squeal and moved away from him.

            "Oh, why not?"  he asked, leaning a bit closer.

            "Because you are the one who woke me up," she answered, then paused.  "It isn't time for you go yet, is it?"  

            Luke paused, then shook his head, smiling fading slightly.  "I wanted to give you a short lesson."

            "A lesson?"  Ari asked, looking at him questioningly

            "I have thirty minutes.  I wanted to see if you were up to practicing a bit with your lightsaber."

            Ari looked at him confused for a moment.  "You are going to teach me?"  she asked, hand going to the saber she wore at her side.

Luke nodded.  "If you want.  Just a few little things Ben taught me.  The stances.  Maybe you can practice while I am gone," he suggested.

"I'll be better than you then,"  Ari teased, getting to her feet as did Luke.

"Sure Ari, sure," he laughed.  "Now, let's get started."

The next half hour flew by.  Luke had taken Ari through the seven different stances, doing them and having her do as he did.

"Move your foot just a bit more…there," he instructed.  "Okay, now I want to see you do this on your own."

Ari gave him a look as if to ask 'do you think I am ready?'  

"You can do it. Just take it one movement at a time.  I will count them off.  All set?"

Nodding, Ari flexed her fingers, hands tightening on the hilt of the lightsaber, blade humming.

"One,"  Luke announced and Ari found it almost hard to do it

            "Alright, you can do this Ari, use the Force.  Two."  Ari took a deep breath then stepped into the second stance.  Then, it seemed as if something else was controlling her actions and she did the steps as Luke called them out.

            It seemed like just moments later, Ari was panting, holding the final stance.

            "That was great," Luke smiled, which Ari mirrored as she deactivated her lightsaber, putting it back on her belt.

            "You were a great teacher," she praised.

            "Well, Ben taught me,"  he admitted solemnly.  

            "You miss him," Ari stated, not a question.

            "Well yes.  He was the last of the Jedi.  And he knew my father.  He must have known my mother too…" he sighed

            "You will be a Jedi, Luke.  We both will be.  And who knows, maybe we can still found out about your family," she put a hand on his shoulder.

            Luke looked up at her gratefully.  "Just, I loved my aunt and uncle, but I wish I could have known my parents.  I don't even know my mother's name.  I just….I feel so along at times,"  he sighed deeply, sitting down on the edge of the bed, running a hand over his face.

            Ari looked at him sadly, clipping her lightsaber to her belt.  She sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, leaning her head on his shoulders, looking at him.

            "You aren't alone though," she told him quietly.  "You have everyone else here, and me."

            Luke looked over at her and smiled slightly.  "You're right."

            "I always am,"  she teased gently.

            "I'm glad to have you with me.  Though I still think-"  he was cut off as the comm. unit in his room beeped.  He and Ari both sighed, the former getting up and answering, causing a holo of Dodonna to appear.

            "Luke, you and the Princess are to leave as soon as possible.  When can you get here?"

            "Give me just a minute.  Have R2 power up my fighter," he answered.  Dodonna nodded and ended the transmition. 

            Luke turned back to Ari, who was still on the bed, looking down.  "Are you alright?"  he asked.  Ari just nodded, getting to her feet. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed.  "Will you come see me off?"  he asked.

            "Of course," she answered, finally looking up at him as he placed his palm on a panel causing the door to open, allowing her to go first.

"The time will go fast.  And Han will still be here with that target droid to practice with, and I am sure they can use you to plan things for the new base and…" Luke trailed off, noticing he was babbling.  He didn't want her working on the base or anything but didn't tell her that.  He was still worried about her, but he had asked Han to look out for her. When Ari had gotten up for another glass of water, Luke had gotten the smuggler's promise, and was happy that Ari wouldn't know.

"I still miss you…" Ari admitted.

"I'll keep in contact with you still," he assured her. "As much as I can because this is supposed to be a quiet mission."

"Promise?" Ari asked.

"I promise," he smiled, giving her a small hug by wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a small squeeze.

Ari gave him a small smile back as they came upon the hanger bay. Luke's X-wing fighter stood ready with R2-D2, sitting snuggly in place, "talking" with Threepio and Ari's R4 unit.

"Hey, R2, are you ready?" Luke asked the little droid, who beeped an affirmative in response. 

"Master Luke, I shall be accompanying Princess Leia in her own transport on your mission," Threepio told him.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Luke smiled.

"I will be sure the transport is ready to we may leave. General Dodonna is speaking to Princess Leia at this moment," Threepio told him.

"Alright, then we will be ready to go soon," Luke nodded as he saw Leia and Dodonna enter. "I'll be right back," he assured Ari and trotted over to them.

Ari followed him with her eyes until a beep caused her to turn back around. R4 beeped at her again and she looked down at the small droid quizzically. 

"I don't understand," she told R4, with a small apologetic shrug. The droid just beeped at her and held out a small decide with its retractable claw. "What's this?" Ari asked, taking the device, looking it over. There were a few small buttons with a screen that fit comfortably in the palm of her hand.  
R4 beeped and the words in Basic appeared on the screen.

"A translator…." Ari smiled, looking at it. "Where did you get it?"  
R4 answered. 'I always have had it. It was given to me by my creator to help my old Master but he never used it.'

"Well, since I am not too good in droidspeak, thank you," she smiled, patting him on the top of his domed head. Ari was sure if a droid could blush, R4 would be doing so.

"I will keep this with me at all times," she smiled, clipping it to her belt.  
R4 'sang' a few notes of happiness and Ari had to laugh.

"Hey, Ari."

Ari turned as Luke came up to her. "Hey," she smiled back at him though it was it was a sad smile, knowing he was leaving.

"They want us to leave now," he told her. "My bag is on the transport already," he motioned to the ship Leia was boarding.

Ari just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You take care, okay?" Luke told her.

"You too. Be safe," Ari answered and hugged him tight, which he returned.

"I will," he promised, forcing himself to pull back. He took another look at her then started to climb the ladder into his fighter, grabbing the helmet from where it had been resting near the ladder.

"And Ari?" he called from the top of the ladder, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Yes?" she called back as the wine of the engines grew.

"May the Force be with you," he smiled and pulled his helmet on, sliding into the cockpit.

R2 gave a beep and shut the cockpit window as the transport led the way out of the hanger bay and the first shield. The double shields were used so that when the ships were coming or going, they would get through the first later, which would close behind them before opening the second shields so that the pressure and oxygen on board would not be lost.

Ari watched sadly as Luke's starship followed Leia's and both quickly got clearance to enter hyperspace.

"May the Force be with you too…." She whispered.

All too soon the ships were ready and both jumped into hyperspace.

Ari stood there for another moment, then sighed deeply, turning back around. She was now alone and it was a scary experience.

**AN: Come on guys, Read and review….I want to know what you guys think!**


	40. An evening with Rebels

            Chapter 40 

            R4's beeping caused her to come out of her daze. Glancing at the translator as she pulled it off her belt, she nodded. "I'm fine."

The droid beeped again and Ari nodded.  "I promise," she forced a small smile.

R4 beeped again but let it go after that.  Ari started down one of the halls when she heard someone call her name. 

Turning she saw Wedge coming up to her.  He gave her a salute jokingly and she had to laugh. 

"You look lost," he commented.

"Well, I don't really know what I should be doing around here," Ari admitted.

"Oh don't worry about that just yet.  Most of us are meeting in one of the lounges. Just play some games, watch a holo or something.  Do you want to come?"  Wedge invited.

"I don't know…" Ari trailed off.  She was certain she would be the only girl there.

"Come on, the guys will behave, I promise," Wedge assured her.

Ari hesitated for a moment and R4 beeped at her.  Glancing at the screen from where the translator was clipped to her belt, Ari laughed.  "Ok ok, I agree," she told the droid, who had reminded her that they were all friends now.

"Your droid can come to," Wedge offered.  R4 shook his dome head no and beeped.  

Glancing at the screen again Ari nodded.  "Well, go finish powering up then," she smiled at the droid who beeped in response and made his way down the hall, 'singing'.  

"Interesting droid," Wedge commented.  
     "You have no idea," Ari laughed as Wedge put an arm around her shoulders in a comradely way and led her to the lounge  
*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *  
     Ari slowly stumbled into her room, palming the door open, exhausted. She made it to the bed, then flopped down into it, face in the cool pillow, feet hanging slightly off the side of it.

R4 came alert and beeped at her.  

As if it took a lot of effort, Ari unclipped the translator and looked at it.  "I am ok.  Just exhausted.  I think excitement and laughing take a lot out of you…"

R4 chirped at her and Ari shook her head.  "Not that crazy actually.  But fun.  The guys are really great…" she smiled slightly and unclipped her saber and placed it on the nightstand."

At this, R4 started to go crazy and Ari jumped.  "Calm down," she tried to soothe the droid, glancing at the translator.  

"Yes, that is a lightsaber," she answered, a bit surprised how excited R4 had gotten.  "No no, I am not a Jedi," she shook her head when she saw the droid had asked her that.  "My mom was…kind of.  She could have been.  But she became a handmaiden because that is what her parents wanted.  So I don't know why she had it…" Ari replied.

R4 paused then chirped again in question.  "Katri….Katri Narabe." Ari answered softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  The pain was still all too raw and painful.  

R4 gave his version of a nod and let her know he was sorry to make her cry.  "It is alright," Ari answered, curling up in a ball, turning to her other side.  "You can recharge, just be aware if something happens like an alarm or someone comes in," she told the droid, face half buried in the pillow.

R4 nodded then wheeled over to the charging station.  Ari pulled her boots off and dropped them on the floor and then pulled the blanket over her, feeling cold from jus remembering the loss.

A few tears escaped as a small sob went through her frame and she bit her lip hard, feeling the tears slid down, and then landing on the pillow.  

Ari forced herself to think back to the night's events, one arm curled under the pillow, the other holding the blanket close.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Wedge had led her into the main lounge where she had been the only girl.  All the pilots had looked up and smiled when they saw her.

"Come on, let me introduce you," he smiled.  Amazingly enough, he had seemed to know everyone and they all seemed to know him.  Ari was sure she had shaken hands with everyone by the end of the night.  Wedge also introduced her elaborately.  As Arianna Narabe, hero of the Battle of Yavin and commander of Green Squadron.

"Why do you keep introducing me like that?"  she whispered to him after meeting another 'group..

"Well you are a hero.  If it hadn't been for you, Luke and I would have never even gotten a chance in that run.  And in times like this…the most experienced pilot is the leader.  You have more combat time then the rest of these guys.  They have only done sims."

"But I was only there for one battle…" she trailed off, seeing the sad look in Wedge's eyes.  He offered a small sad smile and Ari gave him a one armed hug.  "It'll be alright…" she tried to assure him.

"Come on, let me introduce you to your new group," he forced a small smile.  Before she could comment, he led her to a table of new X-Wing pilots.

Finally, they had shaken hands with everyone, but Ari was certain she was only going to remember a handful of names.  She had never been too good with remembering names.  On Tatooine, people stayed there for a long time, so once you knew a person, you would know them for a long time.

After looking around the area for a bit, Ari felt a bit more comfortable and after assuring Wedge that she would be fine, she started to mingle with a few of the pilots.  

It felt strange in a way.  Yet, there was a strong sense of comradery that connected them all.  

Finally, Ari sat down at a table with a few others who were playing cards and having a few drinks.

Never having tasted alcohol before, Ari was disgusted when the sip she took made her want to gag.  After that, she just stuck with water.

"How can you drink that?" she asked one of the pilots.

"It is an acquired taste," the pilot, Dack answered.

"Not one I am willing to try to acquire," she muttered under her breath before turning her attention to the game of sabacc that was being played.

Since neither of her parents wanted her to gamble, she had never played sabacc and was quite interested since it was such a popular game.  She watched, and asked a few general questions, getting the overall feel of the game.  It seemed like fun.  However, she didn't want to gamble anything, even though the stakes weren't much.  It was more for fun.

After about an hour and one half of talking and playing cards, Wedge came over to tell them all that one of the men had brought a comedy holo, a recent one at that.

Ari had jumped at the chance to see it.  Not only had it been ages since she had even seen a holo, but a comedy would help lighten everyone's moods.

Ari soon found herself sitting between Wedge and Cal Alder, a new pilot.  Soon they all found themselves laughing at the holo, enjoying themselves.

At one point, Ari found herself leaning against Cal, trying to control the soft laughter.  In response Cal just gave her a small hug around her shoulders.  A bit thrown by this, Ari stiffened and pulled away slightly.

Cal relaxed his hold on her and both went back to watching the holo.

When the end of the movie came on, the pilots all applauded loudly as the lights came on.  Ari sat up and caught a glance of Han and Chewie leaning against the back wall.  Han gave her a nod before he and Chewie left the room as well as the now tired Rebels.

"Want some company back to your room?" Cal asked as he took her hand and helped her to the feet.

"Umm, sure," Ari nodded with a smile.  

"So you are from Tatooine huh?" Cal asked her.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Wedge was talking," Cal gave a small laugh.

"Where are you from?" Ari asked him.

"Coruscant actually."

"Really?  What is that like?" Ari asked, a bit excited.  

Cal then preceded to tell her about his life on Kal'Shebbol. About the loss of his father and how he came into the Rebellion, though he did say how much he missed his two younger sisters and mother.

Finally, they reached the hallway where they would split ways.  "If you need anything…" Cal started, leaving the offer open.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Ari laughed.  Cal just shook his head and gave her a small hug, which she returned before both turned and made their way to their separate rooms.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            With these thoughts in her head, Ari sighed deeply, feeling sleep finally overcoming her and she drifted into a deep sleep

AN: Hey guys come on, read and review.  It will help my muse keep going, which means more story more often.

**Also….  **

**That link has pictures to who I have as Ari.  Each picture has a caption and more will be added as the story moves along.  ****J  **

**One more thing, some chars I mention are from the expanded universe, so if you have any questions, let me know**


	41. A trip with smugglers

            **Chapter 41**

"No…no!" Ari cried out, hands clenched into fists, clutching the sheets as she tossed in her bed.

            R4 beeped at her insistently and finally bumped into the bed, trying to wake her up.

            Ari jumped awake.  "R4?" she panted, hands over her heart, trying to control the irratic beating.

R4 beeped and Ari let out a deep sigh, still shivering, a light sweat on her skin.  It had been all a dream.  A horrible horrible dream.  She had dreamt that Luke had faced Darth Vader.  She couldn't tell where it was but Vader had fought Luke and had beaten him.  Still shaky, Ari threw the covers back and slowly got to her feet. 

R4 beeped at her and Ari didn't even have to look on the translator.  "I am fine," she assured the little droid. "It was just a bad dream."

Patting R4 on the head, she smiled and headed into the 'fresher to take a shower.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            The next day passed quickly.  Having slept late, Ari missed breakfast, but was able to get lunch with many of the other pilots, including Wedge and Cal.

            After that, most of the pilots decided to practice in the sims and compare scores.  However, Ari was more focused on practicing her saber technique.  She went to the _Falcon_ but didn't see Han or Chewie.  

            Instead of staying on the _Falcon_, Ari found the remote droid and wrote a note to Han to let him know she had it.

            Going back to her room, she worked the remainder of the day, practicing the on the stances Luke had taught her just the previous day.

            When she felt ready, she activated the remote and after numerous stinging shots into her arms and legs, she started to feel the Force as Luke had taught her.  

            Apparently she had lost track of time when R4 finally beeped from where he had been walking, showing the standard time on the wall.

            "I missed dinner?"  Ari asked then sighed, deactivating the saber and remote.  "Well, maybe I can find something in a moment."  

            Ari opened the door and came face to face with Cal, who had his arm raised to knock.

            "Cal!" Ari exclaimed.

            "Ari, hi…you weren't at dinner so…" he handed her a sandwich.  

            "Oh thank you," she smiled then paused.  "I would shake your hand but I just was working out."  She figured she would wait to mention that it was with a lightsaber, though it was clearly visible, which Cal quickly noticed.  

            "What is that?" he asked, motioned to it.

            "Well, a lightsaber," Ari admitted, taking a bite of the sandwich, offering some to Cal who shook his head no.

            "A lightsaber?  Like a Jedi?" Cal asked, clearly growing excited.

            Ari nodded.  "Here, if you can carry this, I have to return this back to Han.  If you don't mind me eating as we talk and walk I can explain it to you," she told him.

            Cal nodded and picked up the remote and they left, walking to drop of the remote to where the Falcon was still waiting, empty again, though Han had left a note to Ari that she could borrow things as long as they ended up back where she found them.

            After dropping it off and Ari finished the sandwich, the pair walked around the transport, Ari telling of her life. However, many personal things were left out.  She instead told of stunts she had done with the group at Anchorhead and of her family, briefly touching on the topic of the lightsaber.  However, since she didn't know much about it, she couldn't help much.  It still hurt a lot to talk about her family, but she tried to stay strong.  Though, she was grateful when Cal changed the subject.

            Finally getting back to her room, Ari once again showered quickly, then slid into bed, filling R4 in of her day.

            Finally, for the first time in a long while, Ari slept well.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

"What do you mean it's cracked?" Han shouted from where he had been welding just a few moments before.

The growling of the Wookie was all he got in reply and Han sighed.

"How bad?" There was another barking reply and Han hit his fist on the hull in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked coming up behind him. She had just had breakfast with Cal and a few others. Dodonna had told them of where they would be going next.  It was a planet called Hoth.  Never having heard of it, Ari decided to go find Han and ask him about it.

Han glanced over at her then sighed. "The stabilizer links on the entire starboard engine are shot and the engine has a bit of a crack-"

"The engine?" Ari cut him off. "Do you know how dangerous that is? The entire ship could be vaporized if you keep using it with a crack in it. You will need a whole new one."

"You know a lot about ships or something, kid?" Han asked, an almost amused look on his face.

"Not ships but I have been fixing mechanical things for over half my life," Ari answered proudly.

Han paused then nodded. "Hey Chewie, we're going on a trip. Can the engine handle it?" he asked. There was a slight delay as Chewie looked it over then gave a roar.

"Well, he says it can. Come on, kid," he grinned and started up the ramp.

"What?" Ari exclaimed. 

"Well, the engine needs to be replaced, you said so yourself," he started. Ari just folded her arms and nodded. "So we are going to get another engine."

"I hate to break it to you but the Falcon is one of the most well known ships after that heroic entrance back on Yavin. Don't you think you will be recognized?" Ari asked him.

"Of course. But that is why we are going to a place where credits are all that matters."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Ari asked with a sigh. 

"What's wrong with it?"

 "I don't think you have enough credits," Ari replied.

"I always work out something. So are you coming kid? You know a lot about mechanics."

"I don't know," Ari replied hesitantly. "Luke wouldn't like-"

"What Luke doesn't know won't hurt him," Han grinned. "Besides, we will probably be back by the time her Royal Highness and Luke get back."

 The mention of the Princess made Ari bristle slightly. Even though she knew Luke had been picked to go as an escort, the look he had worn had been enough to make her wince inwardly. 

"So what about it kid? It will give you some travel experience," Han grinned at her.

The pros definitely outweighed the cons. She could go have some fun and hang out with Han, and come back with stories to share with others, Luke especially, since he was bound to have a few escapades to share. Along with that, it would take her mind off of worrying about him. While he would probably be upset later, she pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Let me grab my bag," she smiled then ran off to her temporary room. 

Quickly, Ari threw a change of clothes into her bag, pajamas and a few other items, making sure to bring her mother's journal with her.  She might not have a chance to read it much, but it made her feel close to them still, comforting in a way she couldn't explain.  Her mother's lightsaber always hung at her side.  

R4 beeped at her and Ari stopped.  She had been ignoring the little droid so much, she felt bad, biting her lip as she glanced at the translator.

"I am sorry R4. I am just going to be gone a day or two.  Three at most. Han needs my help."

The little droid beeped sadly.  

"I promise. I will come back," she assured the droid.  "You have to take care of the fighter though. Make sure we can still fly well," she smiled.

The droid beeped in response and Ari smiled, patting his domed head.  "I will. Don't worry," she promised and went to her comlink, getting connected to Dodonna's.  However, he wasn't in, so she left a message, telling him she was going with Han and would meet them on Hoth.  Also, that R4 would be helping by flying her fighter if needed.

Pausing before leaving, she hugged R4, promising to see him on Hoth.

Pulling on her cloak, she slung her bag over one shoulder and hurried back to the Falcon.

"I was starting to wonder if you were coming,"  Han teased, then motioned with his head up the ramp. "Come on, Chewie is going to keep working on the links so you get to be co-pilot for a bit.  Have you ever flown something like this?"  he asked as they made their way up the ramp.

"Only T-16s and the Y-Wing,"  Ari admitted.  

"Well, then, no time like the present to learn."

Ari laughed with a shake of her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**OOC: Read and review guys!  As for the link.  Go to the Yahoo homepage and click on photos.  Then where you type in the address add /baw61983 and click go or enter or whatever you use lol.  Then click on my pictures, then Star Wars, sorry about the bad link before.  ****J**


	42. Journal Entries

Chapter 42 

AN: I am so sorry I have not updated in forever!  My computer has been totally changed inside and out, so I was computer less for over a week!  But here is an update, and hopefully no more problems.

"You have it all now kid?"  Han asked her.  He had just given her a quick run down on all the systems on board the Falcon.

            "I think so,"  she nodded, though she wasn't as confident as she sounded.  

            "Alright, I'll get us going and you can take us up,"  he smiled at her.  Ari just nodded in response.

            Han started the engine, just to have it sputter and die.  

            "Are you sure this is safe?"  Ari asked him.

            "Sure,"  Han nodded then gave a small nervous laugh.  "She hasn't let me down before."

            "First time for everything,"  Ari muttered.

            "Hey hey, be nice to my girl alright?"  Han told her.  "She saved you so just remember that."

            Ari just nodded, holding back a laugh. Han certainly loved his ship that was apparent.

            "Alright, come on baby," Han urged and started the engine again.  This time it started and Han shot her a victorious smile.  "See?"

            "Alright, fly boy,"  she teased, using a nick name that Leia called him, seeing him make a face at it. "Get us out of the hanger and then I'll take over."

            "Yes ma'am,"  he saluted with a cocky grin

            With that, Han pulled them out of the hanger and then leaned back.  

            "Why are you letting me pilot your baby again?"  Ari asked after moment, taking the controls.

            "Because if I ever need someone to take care of the Falcon, and me and Chewie are busy, you can know the basics," he answered.  "Ord Mantell isn't exactly a paradise."

            "Great…just great…"  Ari muttered as she pulled the ship out of the small gravitational pull of the asteroids and Han plotted their course.  

            "You all set?"  he asked.  Ari nodded.  "Then go for it,"  he nodded to the small lever.  Biting her lip, Ari pulled back the switch and watched as the stars started to streak around them.  

            "I was getting worried there,"  Ari gave a small nervous laugh.  

            "I told you, the engine will hold out," Han patted her on her shoulder.  "I am going to go see how Chewie is handling stuff. You know make sure we last until Ord Mantell.  Do you want to come or do you need anything?"  he asked.

            Ari shook her head.  "No, thanks," she smiled. "I think I'll just stay here."  
     "Alright, well just don't touch anything," Han warned her.  
     Ari fought the urge to roll her eyes and nodded. "I won't touch anything," she promised, crossing her heart.  
     Han just gave a nod as Chewie roared something from the stern of the ship. "Coming, coming..." he called, leaving Ari alone.  
     The ship was mostly silent except for the engines dull whine. A short time passed as Ari just looked out the window at the stars streaking by. After awhile, she shifted uncomfortably in the seat before tucking one leg under herself.  
     Pulling her mother's journal out of the ever growing bag, that was now more like a knapsack then a belt bag, handling it carefully. Setting the bag back down beside her, she traced the edges of the cover gingerly with her fingertips. Would the pain ever stop? Would it ever lessen? Would she be able to remember them without the sight of the burning speeder and homestead?  
     Forcing back the almost nauseous feeling, she carefully opened the light blue bound book.   
     On the inside cover was her mother's maiden name Katri Elani Selan and a standard date with a dash where she would have put when she finished it, which she never did.   
Glancing over to the next page, she found a date, the same one at the beginning of the journal and a standard time.  
_Dear Diary  
I am so happy Mom and Daddy gave you to me. They said a proper young lady needs to practice good penminship. I also can write down things to remember. I turned 10  today! This was one of my gifts from Mom and Daddy. There is a big party today too! Mom and Daddy said it was a victery. Mom, Daddy, me and Arian had to go to camps. That is what the robot said. I couldn't bring my toys with me, and there were lots of people. I didn't like it. Not at all. Mom said the party is because the Queen saved the planet with help from Gungans and Jedi.   
We all went to the party, and I got to throw flouwers. So did Ari, but she is only 5. It was pretty. There were lots of people and Gungans. I saw the Queen too. She is pretty. Mom said her name was Amidala, she told me how to spell it too. Mom said one day I could be a queen maybe. She said I could maybe start by being a handmaiden. She showed me how to spell that too. They help the Queen and where matching clothes. They help the Queen with everything. Mom says I have to be older too. I want to be a Queen. They get to wear pretty dresses and live in the Palace. But I want to be a Jedi. I got to see some today! I told Dad I wanted to be a Jedi and he told me to go to my room. I don't know why he was so mad.  
  
_      Ari continue dreading the journal, engrossed and surprised. She came across a few holos as she continued to read. There were some of Naboo, of her house, even a pet candido. There were also a few candid holos and some of the whole family. The labels were in a beautiful handwriting and Katri had written that her mother had done those. When she came to a holo of the whole family, she saw a little girl who shared her mother's blue eyes and light brown hair. Looking at the caption, it was Arian. That must have been where her name had come from, since she was refered to as Ari. Uncertain why she had never heard about this sister, Arianna continued to read.  
_Dear Diary  
I am so cold and scared. Arian is dead. We were playing at the lake a couple days ago, and she just feel over, shaking. She went to the hospital and they said something was wrong with her heart. How can something be wrong with it? Mom always says Arian has a sweet heart. How can that be bad? She is only eight.  Mom has been crying all day. Ari died really early this morning. It was still dark out. I went in and saw her. She looks like she is sleeping, but she was cold when I touched her.  
Dad just came in. He said Ari is in a good place now. And she can play all day. He says I am a big girl now. That he wants me to help Mom. He is going to go find something called a casket. He said it is for Ari's funeral. I don't know what that is exactly. He said it was so people could say goodbye to Ari. I want to ask Mom but I think she would cry more then.   
It isn't fair! I have cried a lot and my eyes hurt but I keep crying. They said I will never see my sister again. Though Dad said when I die I get to see her. But that will be a long time from now. I miss her. It is so lonely. Uncle Tem said it gets better in time and it won't hurt as bad after each day. I don't believe him._  
  
     "Hey, Ari," a voice brought Ari back to the present, causing her to jump. "I made some food..." Han continued and stopped, seeing the tears in her eyes. "It isn't that bad," he tried to joke. When Ari didn't laugh or even smile, he sat beside her. "What's wrong?"  
            "Nothing," she muttered, brushing away the teras she hadn't even been aware were falling. One fell on the open page and for a moment she wondered if the same thing had happened with her mother.  
     "No one cries about nothing," Han remarked, waiting to Ari to say something.  
     Ari paused, a million thoughts running through her mind. Memories of Naboo. how her mother always seemed sadder two days out of the year. This was why. The anniversary of her sister's death and her sister's birthday, if she had the dates right. The sister with whom Ari at least shared a nickname with. She was also shocked her mother didn't know about death even at a young age. Ari herself remembered a little from her grandmother's death and funeral when she was four.   
     "Ari? Ari...." Han waved a hand in front of her eyes and she jumped slightly

"I am fine...just...I was reading something of my mother's..." Ari told him, not wanting to talk about it, and she closed it, stuffing it back into her bag.  
Han paused, a bit uncertain on what to say. Instead he just patted her shoulder. "Well I made some food. I promise it isn't that bad," he told her with a grin and Ari gave him a small on in return.   
Handing her a plate and drink, he sat down with his own. "Chewie wanted to make his own," he told her. Ari just nodded and looked at the plate then laughed. "Well if you can mess up a sandwich I will be surprised."  
"Hey, don't knock it...." Han told her, taking a bite of his own. "They are easy to make and taste good."  
Ari just nodded and took a bite of her own. "This is good," she remarked, surprised.  
"I call it the Solo Special," he winked at her. Ari smiled over at him. He was a nice guy. A bit egotistical, but still a nice guy.   
Han leaned back in his chair when he was done, stetching in the confined quarters. "So, I never got to hear the story. How did you manage to get messed up with this whole thing?" he asked, after watching her for a moment.  
Ari felt the last bit of sandwich get caught in her throat and she started to cough. Han patted her on the back then gave Ari her drink, which she quickly gulped down.  
"You alright?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow. Ari nodded taking another smaller sip of her drink, finishing it. "You just surprised me."  
"Apparently..." Han nodded, leaning back in his chair. Ari could see he wasn't going to let this go easily. "Well, alright...you want the short version or the long one?" she asked.  
"We have awhile..." he answered, getting comfortable, folding his arms behind his head.   
"Well, you see I grew up on the farm next to Luke. And his Uncle had just purchased these two new droids..."  
  


AN: Read and review guys!  If people are still around and reading, let me know and I will keep updating!


	43. A New Entry in the Haunting Past

            Chapter 43 

            **AN:  *Hangs head in shame*   I have had so many computer problems that this took forever.  Also, people can e-mail me if they need.  Also I never saw any of the reviews until just recently, stupid mail lol.  Thank you so much for the reviews guys!  I should be updating regularly from this point on! ****J**

        "And now I am going with you to Ord Mantell," Ari sighed, finishing the story.  
"You snuck aboard the Falcon?" Han asked, as he had a number of times.   
Ari didn't know if she was going to roll her eyes or laugh so she did neither. "Yes. You almost caught me too," she remarked, playing absentmindedly with her bracelet, which she did often.  
"I just run a tight ship. I don't know how I could have missed you."  
"The will of the Force?" she shrugged, with a smile, which was returned with a skeptical look.  
"You know I don't believe that," Han reminded her.   
"Yeah yeah, I know..." Ari trailed off, the feeling in the cockpit, becoming thick with unease.  
"I should get back to work..." Han told her, getting to his feet, getting the plates and empty drink containers.  
"Yeah," Ari nodded quickly. "I might use that remote again," she told him and he nodded.   
There was an awkward pause. "Thanks for lunch..." Ari finally managed.  
"Not a problem, kid," Han answered, leaving the cockpit.  
Ari sat in silence for a moment then shook her head. Then an idea came to her. She was going to practice, but first...  
Pulling out her mother's journal, Ari flipped to the back of the book. There was still a good third of the book that had never been written in. Leaving a space of a few pages, Ari dug through her bag to find something to write with.  
Once she found it, she held it against the paper, almost nervous to do anything. She bit her lip then started to write.  
_My name is Arianna Sabe Narabe. My mother used to keep this journal. her name was Katri and was married to my father Derin. I had a younger brother, Jett and a candido, Lightsaber, who I called Saber. I have just played a role in helping with the Rebellion. I am still only 18...  
_ Ari continued to write, flying through the pages until her hand was too cramped to write. She had captured how she had become a part of the Rebellion and the destruction of the Death Star. She would write more later. She knew they didn't have long until they got to Ord Mantell and wanted to loosen up a bit, feeling stiff from sitting for so long.  
Getting to her feet, she stretched, making sure her saber was still with her, attached to her hip. Grabbing a hair tie from her bag, she threw her hair back to keep it out of her eyes and off her neck  
As she continued to stretch, she made her way further into the stern of the ship. Finally, she made it to where she was almost certain not to get in the way of Han or Chewie but she wouldn't accidently cut through anything.   
Igniting the saber, Ari spun and started to go into the offensive and defensive positions Luke had taught her.   
At first she moved stiffly. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what Luke told her. _Trust your feelings_. After moment's pause, she kept her eyes closed and started to move, almost able to hear Luke calling out the positions.  
Ari was concentrating so hard that when she had finally run through the positions about half a dozen times and was panting, she was surprised to see Chewie and Han watching her. She had closed her eyes and hadn't seen them come in.   
Blushing, Ari deactivated the saber. She usually was so good at being able to tell when people where in the same room.  
"You are pretty handy with that," Han remarked, complimenting her in his own way. Chewie roared in agreement.  
"Well, I am just starting...." Ari remarked, but felt pride in his compliment.  
Chewie gave a string of barks and groans. The young girl just looked from Chewie to Han, waiting for the smuggler to translate.  
"He says soon you will soon be able to take down lowlifes in cantinas like the old man did," Han remarked.  
Ari smiled at the compliment, though it was a sad smile. She didn't know Ben well, but there was so much she wanted to ask him still. And now that chance was gone.  
"Come on. We had to keep the trip slow not to fry the engines but we are almost out of lightspeed," Han commented. As if to prove his point, the siren went off and he sauntered to the cockpit with Chewie. Ari followed at a fast pace, sliding into her chair again.  
Sadly, Ari was not very impressed when Han pulled them out of lightspeed, though she was thankful they made it in one piece. The planet was brown and gray. It looked like a big mass of nothing, but where Tatooine was covered in nothing but sand, Ord Mantell was covered in metal and polluted soil.  
"We are going here?" Ari asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"You got it," Han answered, not looking up from where he was piloting them to a place to land, making sure to keep track of how the engines were doing.  
Ari just kept her blue eyes looking out the window as they got closer and she could see the surface of the planet better.  
"People live here?" she asked as they got closer.  
"Well..." Han was cut off as an alarm sounded. At the same moment there was a high pitched whine and the starboard side of the Falcon dropped. Ari screamed, trying to hold on, the Falcon on its side.  
"Hold on!" Han shouted to her as he also braced himself, while trying to fix the problem. "Chewie cut in sublight engines. This is going to be a rough landing!" Chewie and Han worked quickly and the ground quickly approached.  
'Force, we are going to crash' Ari wanted to scream. She wanted to shut her eyes but was unable to force herself to do so.  
Soon they were right over the ground. While Chewie had righted the ship again, they were coming in too fast and too hard. Bracing herself as best she could Ari tensed. However, when they landed, the impact was still to great and she fell onto the floor, knocking the wind out of her.   
"Hey, kid, you alright?" Han asked her. Ari just moaned in response. "Is anything broken?" he asked her as she sat up, rubbing her head then down her shoulders and back to be sure she was still in one piece.  
"I don't think so," she answered. "You almost killed us," she accused, though not harshly.  
"Hey the engine went out..." he paused. "The engine!" he stepped around Ari and went running for the back.  
Chewie held out a large furry paw to Ari and pulled her up, one of his paws covering her hand, wrist and half her forearm. "Thanks," she smiled at the Wookie who answered in what she assumed was a thank you. While she had been a bit fearful of Chewie before, she realized he was kind to those he liked and trusted. She would hate to see him upset though.  
They both glanced down the corridor as they heard a large clang then a string of curses. "Chewie!!" Han shouted.

Chewie gave what sounded like a laugh and made his way to the back of the ship where Han's voice had come from.

Ari dusted herself off then recollected her bag that had somehow ended up on the other side of the cockpit. She pulled it onto her shoulder and started for the back where there was some smoke coming from the starboard side.  
            Coughing, Ari covered her mouth and nose. "Han?" she called, following the trail of smoke.  
     "Stay back, kid. The engine is totally fried. The fire's out though," Han answered, coming to her through the smoke.  
     "What are we going to do then?" Ari asked.  
     "We're going to do what we came here to do. Get new engines."  
     "You make it sound so easy..." Ari remarked as Chewie came up and said a few things to Han.  
      "It does? Good, that will make it easier," Han told him.  
     "What did he say?" Ari asked, wishing she could understand Wookie.  
     "He said they hyperdrive is still in tact. So all we have to do is replace the sublight engines and then reattached the hyperdrive to them."  
     "Is that easy?" Ari asked.  
     "No, but Chewie and I can handle it," he assured her.   
     "Nice to know..." Ari remarked. She paused and looked at Han as he looked her over carefully. "What?" she asked.  
     "Do you have something else you can wear?" he asked.   
     "What's wrong with this?" she asked, motioning to her cream-colored tunic and pants that she had grown accustomed to.  
     "You stand out too much. Like you just got off the farm. Do you have anything else?"   
            "Well...that robe and pajamas....The dress I gave back to the Princess and the pilot uniform I left with the others," she blushed slightly. "Most of my things were destroyed back on Tatooine," she answered, not meeting his eyes.  
     Chewie and Han looked at each other, seeing that they had hit a nerve. "Sorry, Kid," Han apologized, a rare thing for Han.   
     "It's alright," she tried to assure herself as much as she was trying to assure Han.  
     Han paused then his face lit up. "I have an idea. Wait here." With that he sauntered off to the crew quarters."   
     "Where is he going?" Ari asked Chewie, who was just as confused as she was, giving her a shrug.  
     A few minutes later, Han emerged with a black flightsuit.   
     Chewie immediately started to 'talk' motioning from the outfit to Ari then back at Han.  
     "Settle Chewie. She isn't coming back for it," Han answered crossly. He shook his head with a sigh and handed it to Ari. "This should fit, go try it on," he motioned to the 'fresher just around the corner.  
            Confused, Ari took it and nodded, wondering what was going on between the two partners.  
            Stepping into the 'fresher and closing the door behind her, she quickly slid out of her comfortable tunic and pants, and then pulled on the flightsuit. It was a bit loose on her, which she was thankful for. She pulled her boots back on and let the pant legs over the white of the boots, making a mental note to look for black ones later. She almost laughed at herself. They were in a war and she was thinking about buying boots? Maybe the universe really was ending.   
            Glancing in the mirror, Ari could almost not believe she was the same girl who left Tatooine just a few days ago. She looked older. Taking her hair out of the hair tie, she ran her fingers through it to comb it.   
     She looked older. Sometimes she had felt she looked younger than she was. But something had changed. She wasn't sure what, but something had. Luckily her belt was a dark brown almost black in color and looked good on the flight suit. She tied it on, which helped make the suit seem to fit better. After being sure her lightsaber was in place, she stepped out of the 'fresher and into the hall.  
      Han and Chewie both stopped their low murmering and turned to her. "You look good Ari. You look good..." Han nodded, apparently a bit surprised about something. She ignored it for the moment. "Do the boots look too bad?" she asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.   
     Han looked and shook his head. "Nah." He paused then motioned to her lightsaber. "You might want to hide that or something. You want to be unnoticed here."   
     "I have that all figured out," Ari assured him, pulling the cloak out of her bag and fastening it around her neck. The dark blue looked stunning around the black and hid the lightsaber easily.   
     "You are sure you have never done this before?" Han asked, a small smile reappearing.

"I'm sure," she smiled.  "Ready?"

Han nodded the paused.  "Do you have a blaster at all?"

Ari's hand went to her belt, but the clip that had been used to hold the blaster was empty.  "I must have lost it somehow," Ari frowned.

Han pulled a blaster out of the hidden holster under his vest and handed it to her.  "You should be able to handle this one. And it is set on stun."

"Hey I do know how to shoot.  I did very well at survival school back on Tatooine," the blond haired girl remarked proudly.

Han just shook his head with a slight laugh.  She definitely was a breath of fresh air.  Especially after the heckling he had received from Luke and the Princess.

"Just don't lose it," he told her, patting her shoulder as he lowered the ramp.

"I will protect it with my life," Ari joked.

"Oh, and Ari?" Han started as the ramp lowered with a low, rumbling groan.  "I wouldn't mention Tatooine or survival school here.  When you are here, you are just Ari. From Corellia."

"I don't know how to do that," she told him, quieter since the ramp had fully descended and was not making any more noise.

"Just follow my lead," Han told her, then confidently strolled down the ramp, Chewie and Ari following closely.

**AN: Please R&R if this is still being read!**


	44. Memories and meetings

Chapter 44  
  
AN: I will keep trying to update at least weekly, but you all know how school goes, but I have not given up on this story at all. Keep reading and reviewing guys!  
  
The first thing Ari noticed was the air. It was polluted with the smog from the factories and warehouses that she had seen on their rapid descent. "What is our plan?" Ari asked Han, the air making her cringe inwardly. "You'll see," Han murmured back as he entered his code into the panel by the ramp to make it ascend and stay locked until he put in the correct code. Ari felt uneasy on this planet. Very uneasy. Each lungful of foul air made her want to cough. She forced herself to suppress them however, feeling as if the pollution was coating her lungs. The ground under her boots was dead, a light dusting of dirt quickly turned her boots a dull gray color as the trio made their way, Han leading  
  
Ari had one of her feelings just a moment before a cry issues froth from a pile of scrap metal, one of many that seemed to cover the planet.   
  
"Get back," Han ordered as a large nek battle dog came charting at them, numerous, razor sharp teeth bared, snarling.  
  
Without a moment to hesitate, Han drew his blaster and shot at the neck, hitting it in the chest. The battle dog fell where it was while Han spun his blaster back into his holster.  
  
"Did you...I mean...is it..." Ari managed to ask. The whole confrontation had taken less than three seconds.  
  
"No. If it has an owner, I wouldn't want to be in trouble of killing it. "I'd be skinned alive. I just stunned him. Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
Ari just nodded. "I have never seen anyone move so fast," she complimented.  
  
"Thanks, now, let's get out of here," he nodded to the path they had been starting down before.  
  
The trio was silent; through they were all tense and ready for anything.   
  
Ari soon got turned around and wondered how Han could keep track of where they were going but said nothing about it. She was just happy Han had invited her to come with him. She would have been bored and would have felt useless back at the base.  
  
"Han?" she asked quietly, almost hesitant after a short distance.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded, eyes still scanning the area, not looking at her.  
  
"Who was she?" Ari asked after a moment.  
  
"What?" Han stopped in his tracks, spinning around to face her.  
  
"What you said to Chewie. That she wasn't coming back for this," Ari motioned to her flightsuit.  
  
"Nothing," Han answered. As soon as he said that, Chewie gave a short growl at him.  
  
Sighing, the human smuggler shook his head. "Her name was Bria. Bria Tharen. She was my everything. I saved her from working in a spice mine where the workers were becoming brainwashed in a way...." Now Han's eyes got a far off look. "She left me afterwards. To take care of things was her explanation. I ended up going into the Imperial Academy, which is where I met Chewie."  
  
Ari hadn't heard this story and wanted to ask, but luckily, Han told her, the sad look still in his eyes.  
  
"The Empire uses aliens, especially strong ones, like Wookies for labor. I didn't agree and was dishonorably discharged when I interfered."  
  
Chewie nodded, giving a Wookie's version of a small smile to Ari ask Han continued.  
  
"I won the Flacon in a game of chance. And that was when Chewie and I started to fly ourselves around the galaxy, getting involved with Jabba and the others. That was when Bria came back into my life. She had joined the Rebellion. She and a band of Rebels were going to raid the same factories I saved her from. She promised riches for me and any of the smugglers I could get to help. A large group of us jumped at the chance.  
  
We attacked and won. However, there was one thing I hadn't planned on. Bria. My sweet Bria. She and the Rebels turned on us. We were together and when we started to load up, she pulled a blaster on me. Saying the Rebellion needed it more," Han gave a short laugh at this. "She said they needed supplies and everything to fight the Empire." He paused. "A lot like the Princess," he muttered with a shake of his head, the faraway look fading, being replaced by one of sadness that Han forced away.  
  
Brushing past Ari and Chewie, he started walking again until Ari spoke up, a question burning on her tongue. "What happened to her?"  
  
Han froze mid step and sighed, not looking at Ari or Chewie. "She was killed on Toprawa. I got the message minutes before meeting with your buddy Luke. I also had to contact her father, Renn and tell him what happened..." Han was silent and after this and started to lead them once more.  
  
Ari glanced at Chewie, who just patted her shoulder, his large furred paw covering her entire shoulder, the fur gently brushing against her neck. This was a side of Han that Ari was certain few knew of.  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she held up a finger to Chewie to say she would be right back. Jogging the few feet to Han, Ari caught up to him. "I'm sorry," she told him softly.  
  
Han just shook his head. "She wasn't the Bria I remembered and loved. No, that Bria died a long time ago..."  
  
"I lost my family too. But you could keep Bria's memory alive- "  
  
"I don't want to do that," Han almost snapped, causing Ari to jump back.  
  
"Sorry, Kid. I am just not Rebel Alliance material. Bad experience as you can tell."  
  
"We aren't all like her though," Ari protested.  
  
Han regarded for her for moment with a small sigh. "You're right."  
  
"So then you'll-" Han shook his head, cutting her off.  
  
"One step at a time," he told her.  
  
Ari just nodded, offering a forced smile that he returned.  
  
Silence returned, but it wasn't as tense. Ari still had a few question, but knew it wasn't the time of place for them.  
  
After walking for about an hour, Han stopped and looked around before entering a small building that was about the size of the Narabe's kitchen on Tatooine. The wooden building looked about to fall apart.  
  
Han confidently lead the way to the entrance. "Let me do all the talking," he told Ari, then pushed the door open.  
  
The interior was dimly lit, even compared to the outside atmosphere. The creatures inside all turned to acknowledge the newcomers. Only two were humans, one sitting at the bar with four other aliens and the bartender, who was an alien Ari couldn't place. The other human sat at the other furniture in the room, a table with a few chairs around it. The man was shuffling sabbac cards, glancing at the other patrons until he saw Han and Chewie enter with Ari and reacted in mild surprise.  
  
"Solo, I thought you'd be..." he shrugged, realizing he had almost said something he shouldn't.  
  
"Hey there Deric. I know what you were going to say. I am not hiding out here though."  
  
"What are you here for?" Deric asked then paused seeing Ari. The girl forced herself to not step back, knowing Chewie and Han wouldn't let anything happen.  
  
"I'm looking for a game," Han told him, putting an arm around Ari's waist. "Just work with me," he whispered to her.  
  
Ari did so, relaxing against him slightly, however, the flightsuit now felt too tight as she felt the eyes of the other patrons on her, all of them males.  
  
"A game huh?" Deric's eyes narrowed. "What for?"  
  
"Credits, or parts I need," Han answered, hugging Ari a bit closer, remembering his promise to Luke for a moment.  
  
"What are you looking for?" one of the aliens, a humanoid asked.  
  
"Sublight engines."  
  
"Those aren't cheap," the other man answered.  
  
"No, but I sell them," the humanoid remarked.  
  
"How much?" Han questioned.  
  
"For you...two thousand."  
  
"What? I don't think so. I won't pay for more than...one thousand," Han told him, dropping his arm from Ari's waist.  
  
"No. That is too cheap. I would lose money," the humanoid argued.  
  
"Fine. Let's play for them," Han took Deric's cards and shuffled them. "All or nothing. If I win, you give me the engines, no cost. If I lose, I will pay you three thousand for the engines."  
  
There was a slight murmur among the patrons of the bar at this. It was a gamble. A good one at that.  
  
The humanoid paused, thinking over the offer then nodded, holding out a four fingered, gloved hand, which Han shook.   
  
"I want to see these pares first though," Han told him. "I don't want to be ripped off." The humanoid finished his drink quickly and nodded, going to do the door.  
  
"Ari, stay here," Han advised her, then added to the thought. "Chewie is going to stay here with you."  
  
Chewie nodded, stepping up behind her, leading the girl to the now vacant stool, though Chewie really wanted to go with Han to help him if he needed help.   
  
Han, satisfied, followed the humanoid outside, door closing behind him.  
  
Ari sat on the stool, tense. Thankfully her lightsaber at her hip offered some reassurance.  
  
The human at the bar smiled over at her. "Hey, beautiful. How about I but you a drink?"  
  
"Umm, no," Ari shook her head, shifting away from the man.  
  
"Come on-" the man stopped as Chewie stepped closer with a low threatening growl.  
  
Looking up at the Wookie from where he sat, the man almost fell off the stool.  
  
Hiding a laugh, Chewie turned back to Ari and an uncomfortable silence fell over the patrons. 


	45. Luck be a Lady Tonight

Chapter 45 

AN:  Just to let you all know.  There are references to things in the Expanded Universe.  Previously, it was "The Young Han Solo Trilogy".

A little over twenty minutes later, Han trotted in, followed by the humanoid.  
     "Since either way we get the engines, we got them on the Falcon and I put them on board," Han told them casually, though Ari knew he was probably thrilled. "Were there any problems here?" he asked, looking over at Chewie who just glanced at the man who was still sitting at the bar.  
     "No, no. No problems at all," the man quickly spoke up.  
            "Good," Han smiled, wrapping his arm around Ari again. "Come along. You're my good luck." He was really overdoing this, Ari came to the conclusion. She knew why, however. She heard that spacers were protective of their ships and woman. While Ari hated the idea, she knew she had to play the part.  
     "Now, let's play sudden death sabbac," Han announced.  
*      *       *      *       *       *       *       *      *          *            *            *            
     Han, Ari and Chewie came out of the bar, meer minutes later.   
     "I never saw anyone look more surprised," Ari exclaimed.  
     "I thought I was gonna lose for a bit there.  I told you, Kid. You are my good luck for this trip," Han put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze before letting his arm fall to his side.  
     Chewie barked a few questions and Han nodded. "Yeah the engines are good. Surprisingly good. I told him I was just moving them, but I have them all ready. We just need to change a few wires over and move them a bit more."  
     Chewie gave a Wookie laugh and ruffled up Han's hair, causing it to go in various different ways.

            "Hey hey," Han laughed, jokingly pushing Chewie's paw back.

            The trio couldn't help but smile at their good luck.

            As they made their way towards the ship, Han motioned for them to follow him in another direction.   "I found this short cut.   Our 'friend' took this way and I think it should cut about ten minutes off this wonderful scenic hike," Han remarked with his usual sarcastic sense of humor.  "And we will only be a few minutes from the _Falcon._"

            Ari and Chewie shared a glance then shrugged, following, Han leading, followed by Ari while Chewie was last, as a guard in some ways.

            The group got to a now silent conveyer belt that compacted the metal together.  It had a few scattered parts on it.  Han pulled himself up and then reached a hand, helping Ari up while Chewie pulled himself up easily. 

            "Up and over, very simple," Han smiled, straightening as did Ari, about to take the few steps to the other edge to jump off, but at that moment a small whine started and the conveyer belt shuddered, causing the two humans and Wookie to stumble and try and regain their footing.

            "What in blazes!?" Han exclaimed, quickly reaching for his blaster, glancing around confused.

            Ari looked around the area, trying to keep her balance.  

            At that moment a steady stream of blaster fire started from a nearby area, causing Ari to give a small cry, the shots barely missing her, so close she could feel them 

Chewie quickly was at her side, bowcaster ready and he took a shot in the vicinity of where the shots came from.

"Apparently, someone does not want us leaving here," Han muttered, blaster out and ready.

            It was at that moment that Ari heard the sound.  It was a clanging sound, metallic. It had a steady rhythm and was quickly growing louder.  Turning, her heart leapt into her throat.

            A compacter was crushing all the metal together and the trio was quickly getting closer to it and the deadly weight made the belt shudder with each hit.

            "Time to get off!" Han shouted over the noise, pushing Ari off, then jumping as well, last was Chewie.

            Ari hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet, feeling the breath getting knocked out of her lungs.

            "Come on Kid, we have to get moving," Han told her, having quickly recovered from his fall, grabbing Ari's arm and helping her up.

            "What is going on?" Ari asked, mind racing a million lightyears a second.

            "I think Jabba is mad we haven't paid him yet," he almost winced at the thought.

            "So he…" Ari trailed off, eyes growing a bit wider.

            "I have a bad feeling about this," Han whispered then started to run, Ari and Chewie at his heels.   

            Ari could feel something that caused her to look over her shoulder.  She saw movement and gave a small gasp.  It was a large reptilian creature, but that was all she could tell before it disappeared again.  She quickly relayed it to Han

            "Bossk.  Bounty hunter.  Good one," Han answered between breaths.

            "Great.  Just what we don't need," Ari muttered.

            At that moment, they came upon the ship.  

            "Chewie, get in there!" Han ordered, pushing himself harder to reach the ramp first to lower it for the others.  
     This left Ari a few dozen yards behind, legs not long enough to keep up with the two smugglers;  
            Another feeling came to Ari, strong and she barely managed to turn in time to see the now awake, and angry, nek battle dog leap at her.  
            Jumping back, Ari's hand went to her saber, but instead of grabbing it, she hesitated. She didn't want to kill it. She was against senseless killing, especially of animals.  
      Deciding grab the blaster Han had given her, she reached for it. However, the hesitation cost her. The attacking nek flung himself at the girl, catching her at the waist and both felel, the neck snarling while Ari gave a cry.  
     "Ari!" Han shouted, clearly panicked as the ramp lowered and he waved Chewie to get to work, rushing to Ari's side.

            "I'm fine!" Ari shouted back. She was able to keep the teeth from biting her by having pulled her knees to her chest, so the nek was now on her legs, the claws cutting into her legs.  
Maneuvering quickly, Ari slid one foot, then the other, under the neck's chest. Calling on all her energy, she pushed back with her feet, sending the neck flying back several feet.  
Landing with a howl, the neck looked at her, getting to its feet. After studying Ari, who had the blaster drawn, and Han who had stopped his run, his blaster also raised, the nek turned and disappeared around the scrap piles again.  
"Blazes, are you alright?" Han asked her, finally getting to her side.  
Ari just nodded, though she winced when he gingerly touched a cut on her let that was starting to bleed. "That doesn't look too good though," Han commented, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.   
Ari took it and Han pulled her to her feet. The blond haired girl then started to brush off her clothes, the dirt on her cloak and pants.   
"We really need to hurry before Bossk showed up," Han told her, his eyes quickly scanning the area.  
"You go help Chewie. I just need a moment..." Ari told him, feeling her left leg muscles start to tighten, making it shake.  
"You sure?" Han asked, not wanting to leave her, but knowing they had to get off planet.  
"Yes," Ari nodded and gave him a small push. Han hesitated only a moment before dashing for the Flacon, boots clattering quickly up the ramp.  
Ari turned from the Falcons, to the mountains of scrap metal, plumes of exhaust were seen rising into the already polluted air.  
Unable to get a lungful of clean air put Ari even more on edge and she tightened her hold on her blaster

            Though she knew she should get on the Falcon, Ari found herself almost frozen, thoughts drifting back to the base they had just left, as well as Luke, wondering how he was doing.

       How long she stood motionless, she was uncertain.  What she was certain of, was that when she finally came back to the present, she could hear some noses in the Falcon.  It was a soft whine, probably a quick check to make sure everything was put together properly.  Feeling somewhat relieved, she started for the ship.

AN: Please continue to R&R!  You all rock! 


	46. Showdown with a Bounty Hunter

Chapter 46 

            **AN: Just enjoy all!  And please R&R**

All of a sudden, Ari's blaster flew out of her hand, and landed several feet behind her.  

       Hand hot, feeling almost burnt, she turned and saw the bounty hunter, Bossk again, who was raising his blaster once more. This time, he wouldn't miss.

       Giving a cry of alarm, she froze in fear, until, as if by instinct, she grabbed the lightsaber at her side, and ignited it with a snap/hiss, the blue blade standing out clearly.

       Surprised, the bounty hunter paused only a moment before firing.

       That second was all Ari needed to reach out and used the Force as Luke had taught her, to see where the shot was going.

       Moving the saber, she blocked the shot; glad she had been training so much recently.

       Amazed and excited that she could do that, she regripped the saber, staring the large reptilian down as he came out into the open.

       "Ari!" Han shouted, starting down the ramp to help her, who had been working on the engines, but he had come to investigate the sounds he had heard.

       "No!  Take off!" Ari ordered, her tone was that was rarely used, almost harsh in quality.

       "But-" Han started to protest.  At that same moment, Bossk quickly shot as Han, who was an easy target due to his position.

       Leaping out, Ari blocked the shot with a quick flick of her lightsaber, though it had been a little sloppier than before.  "Just fly low," Ari told Han.

       It took that long for Han to understand what Ari was planning, but when he did, he ran to the cockpit and started the engines.

             Upset his prey was getting away, Bossk rushed to the Falcon at an amazing speed.

       However, the bounty hunter hadn't planned on the girl who still welding a lightsaber.  Ari took on the first defensive position.

       There was a face off as the engines kicked in completely and the Falcon took off from the ground, ramp still lowered.

       Bossk let out an angry hiss, and with lightening fast moves, kicked the lightsaber out of Ari's hand.

       Now, a fear ran through Ari's being.  Unarmed, she rushed for the now deactivated saber, as did Bossk.

       Flinging herself over it, the girl found herself feeling almost crushed as the bounty hunter pounced on her, pinning her arms, black flat against the ground, one leg on her knees to keep her from being able to kick.

       Hissing evilly, his hot stale breath made Ari's stomach churn, even as she fought wildly, fingers moving slowly to get into position to ignite that saber she held in a vice like grip

       "Get off!" she shouted.  'Almost there, just a few more centimeters.'

       Flicking his tongue at her, Bossk just put another clawed hand over her throat.

       Panicked, Ari could slowly feel the breath getting less and less as she struggled for air.

       'I am going to die here!' she came to realize, fear running through her.

       However, in the Flacon, two smugglers weren't going to let that happen. Seeing what had transpired, Han had given Chewie the controls and rushed to the gun turrets.

       Jumping into place, he let out a stream of shots, not close enough to hit the struggling duo, afraid of hitting Ari.

       The shots did their job.  Bossk leapt back, letting go for Ari completely, attention on the ship.

       Coughing as she gasped for air, Ari regripped her saber and ignited it.

       The blue beam waved to the Flacon, then motioned to signal the ship to go north, the way Han, Chewie and Ari had just come from.

       Chewie saw this and relayed the news to Han as he came back into the cockpit.

       "What is she doing?" Han asked, to which Chewie only shrugged as they watched the young human run down the path, feeling flying, and an upset bounty hunter hot on her heels.

       Quickly, the hunter and the prey were at the conveyer belt, where the bounty hunter's presence had first been revealed.

       Uncertain if was fear, adrenaline, or the Force; Ari accepted the energy to push herself hard. 

       Needing both hands, she deactivated her saber and clipped it back on her belt as she ran.

       The timing was perfect as she reached the moving conveyer belt, where, using the momentum from running, she grabbed onto the edge with her fingers, and pulled herself up onto the conveyer belt.

       Scrambling to her feet, she ignited her saber once again in time to deflect a number of shots aimed at her, from the now livid reptilian who was about to clamber after her.

       The Force was once again with Ari though, as the Falcon once more appeared, about one hundred yards to her left, ramp lowered, and about three feet above the belt itself.

       "Ari!" Han called from where he stood on the ramp.

       Not pausing, Ari ran with the movement of the conveyer belt, towards the Falcon, Han and safety.  Her saber was once again on her belt.

       Thanking she was free of the bounty hunter, Ari took the jump onto the ramp of the Falcon, where Han was ready to help.

       In mid-jump, a pain ripped through her left side and she cried out, barely landing on the ramp.

       Han made sure she was on, and then pulled off his blaster, shooting a dozen rapid shots at the bounty hunter, who was hit in the leg, fell from the conveyer belt and out of sight.

       With the immediate danger over, Han shouted.  "Get us out of here, Chewie!" As he knelt beside Ari he started to ask questions.  "Are you ok?  Is it bad?  Do you know how insane that was?"  He then helped her stand and get inside, closing the ramp behind them

       Ari didn't say anything, one hand, pressed against her side.  She gratefully collapsed into a seat around the holographic game board, panting.

       Han gently moved her hand to see the wound, inspecting it.  "It isn't a paper cut, but you won't even need stitches," he told her, getting out one of the med kits.

       "Well, it hurts," Ari winced, hand covering it again.

       "I can't believe you took on Bossk!" Han exclaimed.

       "And lost," Ari muttered.

       "Lost?  You lived!  He is one of the top bounty hunters!"  Han told her, sitting beside her, to take care of the wound.

       "I would have died if it wasn't for you and Chewie," Ari told him, slowing pulling back her hand to let him work on the shot.

       "And Chewie and I would be in trouble if you hadn't pulled that stunt," Han admitted.

       "Well, he-" Ari stopped with a hiss as Han rubbed bacta over the shot.

       "Shh...this is going to hurt, but it will help.  You should be mended completely in a couple days.

       "Thank you," Ari offered a small smile at the smuggler, as he handed her some painkillers, which she took with a small sip of water from a canteen.  The fight was starting to take its toll on her, the shot becoming a painful throb, while the cuts, scrapes and bruises were beginning to be felt.

       "Come on.  We have some bunks, clean warm blankets and all," Han gingerly put an arm around her to lead her down the hall.

       "You sure?" Ari asked.

       "You need some rest," Hand told her kindly and led her to a small, but mostly clean room, aside from some clothes on the floor.  There was a small closet and two beds, one on each side; the one closest to the door was longer than the other.

       Pulling back the blankets of the smaller one, Han let Ari lay down, tiredly.

       "Wake me up soon?" she managed to ask, the painkillers also making her extremely tired. 

       "Of course.  Wait, Ari, where is the new base?" Han questioned.

       "Base?" Ari paused then almost laughed.  The whole reason she had went to find Han was to ask him about the planet.  "It is on the planet, Hoth..." she murmured.

       Han paused, letting the name register.  "Hoth?  Why in blazes would they go to Hoth?" 

       There was no answer, through.  Ari had fallen fast asleep.


	47. Finally arriving

Chapter 47 

AN: I know there was a bit of a break there, but I hope it is worth it for everyone!  J

Ari awoke to the gentle hum of the engines as the Falcon traveled through lightspeed.

       Opening her eyes with a low moan, the day's events came flying to her.  She couldn't imagine she would have done such stunts.  However, she had.  That was the only way to explain the pain that was still very persistent.

       Slowly, Ari shifted and forced herself to sit up.  Han had dimmed the lights in the room, for which Ari was thankful.

       Glancing at the foot of the bed, Ari was relieved to see her clothes and bag.

       Slowly, careful of the still tender wounds, Ari slid the now torn flightsuit, letting it fall to the floor as she pulled on her comfortable tunic, pants, belt and boots, transferring her belt and saber to her outfit from Tatooine again.

            Sighing in relief, glad feel more like herself again, she started for the cockpit, footsteps covered by the hum of the engines of the ship.

            "Good morning," Han greeted her with a small smile.  

            "Was I asleep long?" Ari asked.

            "No, just a few hours.  You needed it."

            "Thanks," Ari smiled and yawned.  "I still feel a bit sore."

            "You will for awhile.  It will just take a few days."

            Before Ari could respond there came an urgent beeping that turned into a wail of a siren and the entire ship shuddered.

            "What the…" Ari started, grabbing onto the back of one of the seats to keep her balance.

            "Blasted!" Han exclaimed, as they came out of lightspeed, and right into the thick of a battle.

            "Han!" Ari exclaimed.  

            "The Imperials must have done it," Han answered and cursed under his breath.

            Gripping the back of the chair, Ari's knuckles were white as a trio of TIE fighters flew by, engines screaming as they shot at the Falcon.

            The ship rocked violently and Ari was thrown into a seat roughly as the TIEs came back around, attacking again. 

            Out the cockpit window, Ari could tell the opposing force was the Rebel Alliance, and that their fighters and transports were almost all nearly destroyed.  The still burning debris was littering the area.  Ari had to wince, wondering if any were some of the Rebels she had met just a short time earlier, and her stomach dropped at the thought.  Mouth dry, she watched helplessly as another fighter exploded, and Ari though she could almost hear the pilot's dying, anguished cry.

            Another jolt threw Ari against the wall behind her and she gave a gasp of pain as a fire seemed to run up her side.  However, it did bring her back to their present situation

            "Han get us out of here!" Ari ordered briskly, even though Han was already working at that, flipping switches, but she could see the worry lines etched in his face.  "Han!" Ari shouted again.

            "Let me work," he barked as a second siren started, and the warning for the shields started to flash on the console. 

            "Please don't let us die…" she whispered as the ship rocked again.

            "Come on baby, come on," Han chanted under his breath as he pulled back to jump to lightspeed and with a sharp shutter, the stars turned into streaks of light.  They had escaped

            "Oh, Force, I thought we were dead!" Ari exclaimed, shaking from this.

            "Yeah, well, let's just hope they aren't following us," Han muttered, running a hand over his face. 

            "Can they?" Ari asked, worried.

            "Yeah, but don't worry," Han tried to assure her, though it was clear he was concerned.

            "Might as well tell the suns to step shining on Tatooine," she murmered in response and sat down, shaken from the encounter.

            Both Han and Chewie were silent, and a tense silence passed over them for the remainder of the journey, the cries of pilots lost rang in Ari's mind, images of Yavin coming to her.

            Finally, the warning sound siren, and the Falcon pulled out of hyperspace.  Ari let out a deep sigh of relief.  They had made it.

            "I hoped you packed your thermal clothes," Han told her and she gave a small laugh, glad to have some of the intense feeling dissipate.  

            "Actually, no," Ari admitted, seeing Han pull on a jacket that had been sitting next to him.

            "No?  Well, let's see if the Rebels have something for you.  I don't have another jacket, and I would give you this one, but it might be a bit too big for you," Han remarked.

            "Maybe it won't be that bad," Ari tried to be optimistic.

            "Sure, kid, sure," he gave a good-natured laugh.  "This is Solo to base, Solo to base," Han tried to contact the Rebels over the comm..  There was a long pause, until some static started, followed by a voice.

            "Millennium Falcon, this is Echo Base. Please transmit clearance code."

            "Clearance code? I don't have a code. Listen, I have Arianna Narabe here with me, and we have just gotten shot by some Imp, so-"

            "Captain Solo, this is General Riekan.  Set your course for two-three-nine-zero-two."

            "Finally," Han muttered as they passed through the atmosphere.  "Thank you General," he said into the comm. in response.

            Ari wasn't paying attention to the conversation.  She was looking out the window in awe.  She had never seen so much snow, even in holos or books.  

            "Kind of pretty, huh?" Han asked and Ari just nodded.  It was beautiful. The sunlight hitting the snow was blindingly white, and she saw mountains in the distance, making the whole setting feel majestic.

            Soon, Ari saw what looked like generators, and then trenches before coming to openings that led into what she assumed were ice caverns.

            "We are going in there?" Ari asked, as Han pulled closer to one of the openings.

            Han checked the navigator again and gave a nod.  "Yep."

            "Are you sure it is safe?  I mean…it looks like it could cave in," Ari remarked.

            "I doubt they would be that foolish," Han gave a small, but not unkind smirk as they pulled into the hanger.  There was a small group of people apparently waiting for them, while others were quickly going about their business.  

            "No one can say they aren't moving fast…" Han remarked as they landed.

            "I heard them talking about having a second base they were working on, after the Death Star.  They have been building it for a few months," she answered.

            Han just nodded as the Falcon touched down and got up, followed closely by Ari and Chewie.

            "Ready?" Han asked, pulling his coat on a bit closer and Ari nodded as Han lowered the ramp.  As the ramp started to lower, Ari saw a group of people coming closer, led by General Riekan.

            "We are glad you are back," Riekan told them as the two humans and Wookie started down the ramp.  Ari had been about to answer when she was hit by the cold blast of air at the bottom of the ramp.  It almost took her breath away and she immediately shuddered.  The cold air was almost overwhelming. It was intense.  Attempting to keep warm, she rubbed her arms, trying to be careful of her injuries.  Tatooine had been cold at night, but never like this. This cold seemed to enter into her bones.

            Finally, missing some of the things being said, Ari forced herself to listen, but her attention was again pulled to all the activity happening around them.  

            "It seems very busy," Ari finally spoke up.

            "We are," Riekan sighed.  "The environment is working against us.  The few snow speeders we have aren't working in the cold.  And everyone is working hard to expand the base and have it up and running as quickly as possible."

            "General, does this mean my shop is not going to be able to get some help?  We got shot up by some Imps getting here.  And Ari here needs some medical attention."

            "I am fine," Ari insisted. 

            Before Han could return, General Riekan started to lead Han and Chewie towards his office.  "Come Capitain, Chewbacca.  I would appreciate hearing what happened in this battle, and then we can discuss what we can spare to help work on the Falcon…"

            Knowing Han was right about Ari needing at least to get looked at by a medical droid, the young woman slipped away from the trio.  She didn't want Han to know where she was going, and she looked almost casual, carrying her bag in one hand at her side, to not risk agitating the wound anymore.

            She hoped she would be able to find it soon.  Then she could look for R4, Cal, Wedge and the others.

            All of a sudden, Ari heard her name being shouted and turned to see Cal walking quickly towards her.

            "Cal!" Ari smiled, stopping so he could catch up.

            "Where have you been?" he asked, clearly relieved and flung an arm around her shoulders.

            However, as he did this, he accidentally bumped into her and Ari gave a wince from the slight touch on the wound.

            "I'm sorry," Cal pulled back, confused.  "Are you okay?"

            Ari bit her lip and nodded.

            "Then why…" he trailed off.

            "Just a rough mission." Ari answered.  "If you would like to show me to the med bay, I can explain on the way.


	48. Learning the Ropes

Chapter 48 

**AN: Sorry about the wait!  I hope you all enjoy. Also, for all those interested, I have a new short story up about Katri and Derin.  "Beyond This Night".  It might grow to be a short story trilogy if there is interested.  Enjoy this chapter**

"Well, this feels anti-climatic," Ari gave a small laugh, one hand on her side where a piece of synthaskin was covering her wound, that would have it almost completely mended in just a few days.

            "Not at all!" Cal exclaimed.  "It was an amazing adventure but dangerous.  You should be happy you weren't hurt any worse.

            "I hadn't planned to go.  It just…happened," she shrugged slightly wit a small wince from her arm.

            "So you and Han are friends?" Cal asked after a moment.

            "Well, yeah, you could call him that," Ari nodded, a bit perplexed by this subject change.  She looked over at Cal, curiously.

            "Oh," was the only answer she received before another long pause followed.  "Is he staying?"

            "I don't know.  We could all use having him, Chewie and the Falcon," Ari remarked.

            "We?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Well, yeah, everyone.  The Alliance," Ari replied.  "Why-" she started by was interrupted by a loud stream of beeps as R4 appeared.  Ari couldn't help but smile seeing the little droid.  She was almost certain she knew what the little droid was saying.

            "I know, I know, but I am fine," she assured the droid, patting the domed head, and R4 paused before giving another few beeps.

            This time, Ari checked the translator, which had luckily stayed attached to her belt that she had left on the Falcon on their mission.

            "My room?  I have a room?" Ari had to admit she was surprised.

            The little droid gave an affirmative beep and started to roll down the hall, making little musical sounds, as if he was singing.

            "This droid of yours takes good care of you," Cal laughed, keeping his voice low.

            "Reminds me of my mother and candido, all in one," Ari smiled, then felt the sting of their deaths again and the smile faded.

            Seeing her expression change, Cal took her hand a gave it a small squeeze.  "They would be proud of you. I know it."  
            "Thanks," she smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze back.  However, she didn't let his hand drop, like Cal had expected she would and he had to smile to himself as they continued down the hall.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "This is my room?" Ari asked as R4 opened the door and led the two humans in.  R4 beeped an affirmative  

            It was a decent sized room with a bed, complete with thick warm blankets and even two rugs, one on the side of the bed, the other by a wardrobe.  Another door led to a private refresher she found, impressed.  It must have been because she was one of the few women on the base.  Glancing into the wardrobe to put away her few belongings, she gasped in surprise.  There were clothes.  Warm clothes made for this weather.  Sweaters, warm pants, boots, two coats, other various layers of clothing, hats, gloves and scarfs.  At the bottom of this was a large pack.

            "Where did all this come from?" she asked, turning to face Cal and R4 who in turn, shared a look and R4 made a laughing sound.  This was followed by a few more beeps and Ari checked the translator.  Apparently R4 had requested the things, and had been able to figure out the sizes by scanning Ari, like he did for almost anything organic.

            "You are a wonderful droid," Ari smiled, rubbing his domed head affectionately.  R4 just gave a beep before going over to the power outlet to recharge for a bit.

            Ari took out one of the coats and pulled it on, then a hat.  "Much better," she commented to Cal.

            "It isn't too bad either.  Outside it is, but it could be worse in here," Cal remarked, giving her hat a small tug, which Ari had to smile at.

            "Is that what the pack is for then?  For being outside?" Ari motioned to it, then picked it up with both hands, feeling it was fairly heavy and she set it back down, along with her own bag.

            "Yeah.  They probably are going to want you to help with perimeter checks and setting out sensors," Cal answered.  "You want to get something to eat?"

            Ari nodded.  "I'll be back in just a few minutes, R4," she called to the droid who gave a muted beep in response and they started out of the room, door closing behind them.  "You know, the perimeter checks don't sound too bad.  Are they short of people to do so?"

            "Yes," Cal nodded.  "That is probably why it is there.  In case you wanted to go out and do that. It is hard though.  The snow is sometimes almost blinding, and it is cold.  It also means hours on tauntum."

            "A tauntum?  What's that?" Ari asked, trying to think if she had ever heard of such a thing. 

            Cal just took her hand and led her through the maze of halls.  "Come on.  I'll show you."

            Ari had to smile at this, exchanging quick greetings with the few Rebels she knew as she and Cal passed them.  As they got closer to the main hanger, Ari could hear the sounds of people and droids working constantly.

            "Now, these things are a bit jumpy.  They were domesticated for us to use, but they still are considered mostly wild.  But don't let them frighten you by how big they can be.  The top of my own head reaches their shoulder when I am next to them," Cal remarked

            "It takes a lot to frighten me," Ari stated.

            "I keep forgetting how tough you are," he smiled over his shoulder at her and she gave it back as they came to a holding pen of sorts.

            In it, were a dozen large, fur-covered lizards.  They were an off white color, with large horns on their heads.  Their back legs were powerful looking and strong, while their arms were small and didn't look to be helpful overall.  All the snow lizards were making loud noises, and Ari noted that a few of them were saddled.

            "They remind me a little bit of a bantha mixed with a dewback," Ari laughed.

            "In a way they are," Cal chuckled.  "Now, come on. Let's get some food. I have perimeter check in about an hour."

            "Can I do perimeter checks?  I would like to help," Ari remarked.

            "I am sure we can work something out…"  
*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Ari and Cal entered the cafeteria to see Han retelling of the incident of Ord Mantell.  "Speak of the Sith," someone spoke up, and everyone turned to Ari.  

            "Umm…" Ari trailed off with a nervous laugh.  "Did I miss something?"

            "Han was just telling us about your adventure," Dack answered, taking a sip of his drink.  

            Ari felt herself turn a bit red at this.  She hadn't thought too much of it.  She had just been acting on her instincts.  

            "Next time, drinks for these three are on me," Wedge smiled, motioning to Ari, Han and Chewie and this was met by a few shouts.  

            At this, Ari's cheeks were almost burning, but she allowed some of the squadron to pat her on the back before slipping to the line to get some food, Cal following.

            "This is kind of embarrassing," she admitted with a small laugh.

            "You should be pleased with yourself.  I mean, you took on one of the most dangerous bounty hunters!" Cal exclaimed, letting Ari lead the way to a corner off to the side of the room.  It was close enough to the rest of the squadron for Ari to hear what Han was saying.  A few parts seemed to be embellished, but Ari wasn't about to contradict him.   It must be a Corellian way of life, she laughed silently to herself.

            Lunch continued, with Cal and Ari slowly starting to ignore the story telling, that had turned into runs done by a number of the pilots.  Instead, the pair talked about their hopes for the future, when the war was finally over.

            "I think one day I want to settle down, but it would all depend.  On a job, and of course, someone special to share my life with," Cal had remarked, glancing up over at Ari before finishing his drink.

            "That sounds nice.  I honestly don't know.  I am going to see where all this takes me," Ari admitted, starting to get up, as Cal did the same.

            "Well, hopefully this won't take long, but you are right, you never really know," he admitted as they disposed of their dishes and glasses.

            The couple was starting down the hallway when Cal's comlink sounded.  With a perplexed look, Cal answered, both himself and Ari stepping to the side to let traffic continue.   

            "Alder here."

            "Cal, this is General Riekan," came a voice, though it was a bit muffled by static, due to the thick ice walls.

            "General," Cal gave a nod even though it wasn't seen. It was out of habit.

            "I don't want to put any extra pressure on you today, but we need more sensors to be put out.  I know your tauntum can only carry a few.  We might have to send you out twice today.  However, hopefully it will only be for today.  We plan to have found you a partner by then."

            Cal paused at this and glanced at Ari who was quick to give a nod.

            "Actually, General, I have a partner," Cal smiled.  "Leutenant Narabe."

            "Oh?  I didn't know she had shown interest.  Well, then both of you get ready. I plan to see you both in twenty standard minutes."  

With that the connection ended and both Cal and Ari looked at each other.  "I'll race you," Ari laughed and took off down the hall. 

Cal right at her heels until the hallway split for them to go to their separate rooms.

Once Ari got to hers, she started to look through her clothing.

"Do you think this is enough?" she asked R4, who had been watching her.  The little droid paused then beeped a few times at her, going to a drawer and opening it.  Using the retractable claw, the droid grabbed another pair of socks and gloves to go under the ones she was wearing at the moment.

Ari took them with a laugh, putting them on, tightening the ties on her boots, then stood up from where she had been perched on the bed.  "Better?" she asked, and the droid gave an affirmative beep.

Patting the droid, she started out for the tauntum pen, pulling her pack on over her shoulders.  R4 followed, and Ari had to keep checking the translator as they two had a conversation about the planet, R4 filling her in on things she had missed.

"I thought you had gotten lost," Cal teased as the pair appeared.

"Nope.  R4 just wanted to make sure I would be warm enough," Ari laughed and R4 gave an electronic raspberry before turning and starting back towards a group of technicians and other droids.

"He sure is one of a kind," Cal laughed, fixing his pack, which was identical to Ari's.  "Are you ready?"

Ari nodded as one of the nearby Rebels held the reins of one tauntum and Cal got into the saddle with ease.  Ari noted that while some tauntums were saddled, only two carried sensors on the back.  Cal's and now what would be her tauntum.

When it came for Ari's turn, she had to admit she was nervous.  "Just put your foot in stirrup and swing over," Cal coached.   Nodding, Ari put her foot where he had instructed and felt the animal move slightly, as if wanting to run.  Gripping the saddle as best she could, Ari swung her older leg over and held on as the tauntum shifted slightly.

Letting out a deep breath, she glanced over at Cal and smiled as the Rebel handed her the reins.

"Good job," Cal smiled

"Thanks…now I only have one thing to say…."

"What is that?" Cal asked, perplexed.

"I'll race you to the first sensor," she shouted over her shoulder as her tauntum was released, Cal's right behind her as they raced out into the bitter cold.


	49. Rude Awakenings

****

AN: Sorry this is a bit short, but it was the best pausing point for a bit. Enjoy!

Over a standard month passed on the icy planet and Ari fell into a pattern of life. 

She got up early, much like everyone else on the base. Often, she would practice with her lightsaber for about half an hour, sometimes longer if she could. Not only to practice but to warm up for the day.

After a quick sonic shower, Ari would dress for the day, bundling in many different layers. It was almost the exact opposite of Tatooine. The only similarities were the blinding landscapes and the intense storms that could attack with almost no warning. 

With the company of a fully charged R4, the young woman would go to the cafeteria, where she always had people to sit with including Cal, Wedge, Dak and sometimes both Han and Chewie would join them. 

After a meal, Ari would gotten get asked to do a few tasks in the base, relaying messages and helping with conditioning the snowspeeders ready to handle the chill. Everyone was busy with many different tasks. Even R4 was sometimes put to use, though often helped Ari with the speeders.

After a quick lunch with Cal, Ari would join him once again, checking and placing sensors during the few afternoon hours that were tolerable by both the humans and tauntums. It was during this time that Ari and Cal got closer. They shared stories of their lives, as well as hopes for the future.

After patrol, Ari would often go back to her room to change into her typical Hoth clothes. Warm, but not to the extent of what she wore on patrol, because it was too bulky for when she was just inside the base. 

From there, Ari usually had more lightsaber training until dinner, which she usually had with the same group that she ate with during breakfast. After the meal, there was always a meeting between the officers, which including Ari.

The meetings were always loud. It seemed as if everyone had something to say or add. After the first meeting, Ari was one of them. Usually on issues concerning sensor placement and the problems they had with the snowspeeders.

The meetings seemed to take forever at times, lasting from thirty minutes to two hours. However, no matter how long it lasted, Ari always came out exhausted. If she had the energy, she would do a round of the floors, seeing the technicians who were just as exhausted, and she often advised them to get sleep. There were some days, however, when she was so tired, she barely made it back to her room before collapsing onto the bed, sometimes not even having the energy to change or even more to slide under the blankets.

Even with so much going on, there was always something on Ari's mind. That was Luke. He hadn't contacted her once he and the Princess had left. The worrisome thought was that the resistance leaders had been able to contact the base with the simple message saying "Representatives no arrival". Since then, it had been silent. Very few knew that the Princess and Luke were missing. The worst was feared, but the best was hoped for.

Every morning, she awoke with the same question. She would say good morning to R4, and ask if there was any news of Luke. The droid would always check though an information outlet in her room, and would always have the same negative answer.

Ari wasn't sure if she should be mad, or worried that no one had heard from Luke or Leia since they had left. Even though she kept herself as busy as she could, that thought always plagued her. What if something had happened to Luke? What if he was never coming back? 

Ari had to force these questions from her mind as soon as they appeared. Luke was coming back. He had to.

It was on a morning, much like the others, when R4 awoke Ari with beeping and chirping.

"R4, what is it?" Ari groaned then looked at the chrono. "I am not late. I have at least another hour to sleep," she murmured and rolled over. 

The little droid was not going to allow this though. All of a sudden, his retractable claw grabbed Ari's blanket and pulled it off. The plan might have worked, that if is Ari hadn't become wrapped in it during the night.

She hit the ice floor hard. "R4!!" she yelped, sending a glare at the little droid, who in turn, gave her a metallic raspberry before chirping again.

Ari reached up, finding her translator to look at it, still on the floor. However, as soon as she read the message, she jumped to her feet. "Luke?! Are you sure?"

The little droid gave an affirmative. The ship had just landed. 

Not wasting any time, Ari quickly changed, throwing on a tunic, coat, pants and boots in record time. She rushed for the door, R4 on her heels, trying to keep up as Ari ran through the frozen, empty halls.

Seeing the new ship, and the passengers talking to General Riekan, Ari sped up. While she knew that Luke was probably exhausted, and that it would be frowned upon, that didn't stop her. Especially when Luke looked up, seeing her. A tired, yet genuine smile came over his features as Ari threw her arms around him tightly. They met with such a force, both stumbled back a few steps but neither cared.

"Oh Force, Luke I was so worried about you," Ari told him as they finally let go.

"I thought you would be," he gave a small smile. "I have a story to tell you," he answered.

"I have so many to tell you too!" Ari exclaimed. She paused, studying him a bit closer. He looked so tired. The look in his eye could only be seen as haunted. "Luke?" she asked after a moment.

Luke glanced over and saw Leia nod with a small smile, to show she had everything under control. With a relieved sigh, Luke slung his arm over Ari's shoulder holding her close. "How about I tell you about it as we look for my room?" he suggested.


	50. Changes

****

Chapter 50

AN: There are things from the EU talked about. "Splinter of the Mind's Eye" is the book. Also, thank you everyone for your patience. I hope everyone is having a great holiday season! And thank you to all that read and review. Now, enjoy!

"The leaders of the Resistance were so impressed, they promised to back us up. So negotiations were short, so we could come back here. And here we are," Luke finished from where he was half sitting, half lying on his bed, eyes half closed, exhausted.

"You died?!" Ari exclaimed from where she was stretched out next to him on his bed. She had repeated that question at least half a dozen times.

"Not exactly. But don't worry about that. I am here, that is all that matters," Luke told her, taking her hand in his. 

Luke had been relating his tales. He and Leia had crashed on the mining colony of Mimban. They had gotten the help of a woman named Halla. She promised to help them get off planet if they promised to help her find the Kaiburr Crystal. After a narrow escape from the Imperials, and with some help of the local beings, the trio of humans, two droids, and two befriended aliens reached the crystal. However, Darth Vader, who was searching for the Crystal as well, killed the two aliens. Not only that, but both Leia and Luke had fought the Dark Lord. Both had been mortally wounded. However, Vader had disappeared down a shaft, his arrogance had made him too certain of his footing, and the ground of the temple made for this Crystal. While holding the Crystal, as he should have been dying, the Force had healed Luke, who in turn had healed Leia with the Crystal. They had gotten a ship, along with Halla, escaped, and still went to their meeting.

"But still…." Ari trailed off. 

"Don't dwell on that," Luke told her.

"I would like to show that Vader a thing or two," Ari murmured. 

At this, Luke turned to her, clearly upset by that comment. "No, Ari, no. He is still strong. Somehow, he was found alive and he heard about us when we were arrested. He is still alive now and still a threat. But not at this moment."

Ari nodded, snuggling up next to Luke, whose eyes were closing again. 

"So what did you have to tell me?" he asked with a yawn.

"Don't worry about it," Ari answered. "We can discuss it later. For now, you need sleep. I need to get started with my day," she told him.

"Come get me for lunch?" Luke asked, fighting to stay awake.

"I will. You just rest," Ari told him, then paused, flinging her arms around him again in a tight hug that Luke returned. "I am so glad you are alright."

"I told you I would be," he gave a small smile. "Now, you go off and do you work Lieutenant," he told her, with a mock salute.

Ari shook her head with a laugh before turning and rushing to do her work. Hopefully, the sooner she got done, the sooner she could come back.

************

Wishful thinking was just that. Ari no sooner got there before people who were asking about Luke surrounded her. Not just that, but there was even more work today, and it seemed as if chaos had ensued. "One step forward, two steps back," she muttered as she brushed back a strand of her hair from where she was working in the cockpit of one of the snowspeeders. 

She did notice a large change among the troops as well. It was as if her rank no longer held as much meaning, as she noted Leia was also giving orders. However, hers were being followed much more than Ari's. 

Sighing, the young ex farm girl just continued her work until she heard everyone calling for a break and she and leapt to go find Luke.

"Luke, I…." She stopped short seeing the room she had left him in a few hours ago was empty.

Confused, she just followed a few of the other Rebels to the mess hall. 

It didn't take long for her to see what had happened to Luke. He and Leia were sitting at a table, and surrounded by almost all the Rebels in the base, retelling their tale. Even Han and Chewie were nearby. Han was clearly interested, though his posture tried to show him as being nonchalant. 

Moving towards the group, Ari tried to catch Luke's eye, but she just seemed unable to, and wasn't about to interrupt his story. 

"Ari."

Hearing her name, she turned and found herself face to face with Cal.

"Hey," Ari smiled over at him with a smile, hugging him like she often did when she saw him. This time it was more for support. It stung to feel pushed aside again. It felt like Luke still seemed light years away when he was only a few yards from her.

Sensing that something was amiss, he hugged her back, glancing over her shoulder as he did, seeing Luke. He knew how much she was looking forward to his return. He wondered if they had had any time together.

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested, as he pulled back, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. 

Ari nodded with a small forced smile as Cal led her through the line for food and they both ate quickly and silent, a short distance away from Luke. Ari was thankful that there was no speaking needed. It was a comfortable silence, which was rare to find in such a place.

"Ready for patrol?" Cal asked, breaking the moment and Ari nodded, seeing the crowd still surrounding Luke. That was another thing she was thankful for. Cal hadn't mentioned Luke even once. In that moment, Ari understood that something had changed between herself and Luke. They had never been apart for so long. Maybe a few days during the harvest but they still made time for short visits. This had been over a month and they had both been on completely different planets. It was strange, to think that she and Luke didn't share something like this. 

Sighing, she shrugged it off, as she followed after Cal who was waiting in the doorway for her. She glanced one more time over her shoulder, then followed him towards their waiting tauntums.

However, if she had looked over once more, she would have seen that a familiar pair of blue eyes followed her out the door and out of sight.

Even among all these fellow Rebels, Luke had to admit he felt strangely alone.

************The patrol on the frigid weather helped calm Ari down. It also helped her open up to Cal, not a lot, but just enough to comment that she was hurt by Luke ignoring her once he was around others. 

Cal listened, not saying much in response. He knew that much but knew that she didn't want advice. She just needed to vent a bit.

When they finally pulled it, it was later than normal, due to the number of sensors now in place, so they had only a few minutes to stretch out their saddle sores before dinner. 

Most of the Rebels were there, but Ari quickly noted that neither Luke, nor Leia were there. She didn't mention it though as she once again found herself in line for food. 

This time, she and Cal joined a few of the other Rebels, who kept talking about Luke and Leia's mission. While silent, Ari listened intently and quickly could tell even Cal was impressed.

Rolling her eyes as she turned back to her food, she found it strangely not that appetizing. 

"I'm done for the night guys, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Ari told them, getting up from the table, then glanced at her chrono in surprise. She was ten minutes late for her meeting. "Force…" she muttered and dashed down the hall to meeting room.

She arrived, panting slightly, sliding into the room where all the other officers were already sitting and standing. Leia and Luke were standing up front, Leia the one speaking.

"Where have you been?" one of the men whispered to her. 

"What do you mean? Didn't it just start about…five minutes ago?"

"About an hour and five minutes ago. I thought you got the message. We started it an hour early today."

Ari sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead. "I was on patrol with Cal. We got in late. I see I have missed a lot."

"Mostly old business, the issues we have been having for weeks."

"Not enough time, supplies, labor, or sleep?" Ari asked, a faint smile showing, though they were serious concerns.

"Basically, and there were the typical arguments. No new issues to discuss, and the Princess is briefing everyone on the success of the mission she was on with Luke."

Ari nodded, keeping comments to herself and listened to the reports again. She had to admit, it was important to know what the leaders had said, though Leia's report left out a lot of information. Personal information that Luke had shared. That only made sense and Ari felt slight warmth knowing that Luke had told her first. Not only that, but he had told her details that others probably didn't know.

Soon enough the meeting was over, and it was clear that everyone was exhausted, some looking as if they could fall asleep where they were standing.

Ari slipped out of the conference room, and did her rounds of the hanger, giving her helpful advice on the snowspeeders and other problems that the technicians asked for help on. Aside from, she also told them to get some rest and something warm to drink. 

After that, Ari stood by the main area, watching the night shift crew come in to take over. It was quieter now and almost soothing after all the running around that had been done. The lights were also dimmed slightly, which helped not only show that it was evening, but it served the practical purpose of helping conserve power during the night, since the heat needed to stay on, as did the other necessary systems.

"You are a hard person to find," a voice spoke up behind her, and Ari smiled slightly without turning.

"Can't be too hard if you found me," she answered.

"Well, this wasn't my first guess," he remarked.

"And where was your first guess?" she asked

"Well, sleeping like most normal people."

"Seems that people from Tatooine just aren't normal then," she smirked at him, finally turning to face Luke.

"Well, I am perfectly normal. You on the other hand…" he trailed off and she hit his arm playfully.

The pair then stood silently for a minute, watching the now quiet hanger. 

"You are the talk of the base now," Ari spoke up after a few long moments.

"For a few days. I heard some talk about things happening on Ord Mantell," Luke remarked. 

Ari gave a small nervous smile to him at this. "Well, it wasn't anything too big…"

"Why don't you tell me?" he suggested, sitting down so that he was leaning against the bulkhead of a ship, Ari joining him.

"Well…see…" she stammered. "It all started when I went to find Han. I had a question…."


	51. Feelings and Emotions

**Chapter 51**

AN: WOOHOO! A longer chapter this time. Please R&R everyone! And Happy New Year!!!

"And then you showed up here," Ari shrugged. 

"I….I can't believe this!" Luke exclaimed. "You fought a bounty hunter! Do you know how insane that was? You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't," she pointed out, not exactly liking how overly protective he was being all of a sudden. "Luke, I thought you would be excited by it."

"Excited? Ari, you could have been killed!"

"And you were…" Ari muttered, her feeling of accomplishment feeling crushed.

Luke sighed, seeing that this was not going well. "Look, Ari, I am proud of you. I just don't want you hurt. You are still my best friend. Even after a month. Even if it had been years, you will always be my best friend. Nothing will change that. I just am trying to look out for you."

Ari nodded with a sigh. She could see his point, but that didn't help like he probably had wanted it. Both of them were silent, Ari in her own thoughts, while Luke was waiting for some sort of reaction from Ari.

"We should probably be getting to bed. It is late. Well, not too late, but I know I am exhausted. You probably are too," Ari finally spoke up.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. Another moment passed before he asked, hesitantly. "You aren't mad still are you?"

"You make it hard for me to stay mad at you," Ari told him with a half smile. The fact was, she hadn't been mad to begin with. Upset, and a bit hurt. She didn't want to get into it now though.

Luke smiled back then pulled her into a hug, which Ari returned. "I am glad you are back," she admitted, cheek resting against his shoulder. It felt so good to be like this with him again.

"Good, I plan on being around for awhile," he told her as he released her from the hug.

"You better. I have to show you how much improvement I have made with my saber," she grinned. 

"Well, I am sure a lot since you managed to beat a bounty hunter," Luke gave a tight smile.

"That was luck. I have been practicing daily."

"Well then I guess you will have to show me," he nodded impressed then gave a small chuckle seeing her try to hide a yawn. "Tomorrow though." 

"Good idea," she agreed, running a hand over her face tiredly. "When?"

"Umm, what time do you get up?" he asked.

"About an hour later than I was today," she admitted.

Luke paused, remembering the early time then nodded. "Early, but since when have we ever had a break to sleep in?" he gave a small smile.

"Since…never," Ari answered in similar fashion. 

"Well, then you get some rest. And I will come get you tomorrow," he told her and Ari nodded.

"Well…. Good night then," she smiled over at him

"Good night," he pulled her close for a hug again, breathing in deeply, noting that even though things changed, her hair still smelled like flowers. 

Finally, he let her go and Ari smiled at him before trotting to her room. She was happy Luke was back, yes. However, she couldn't help but still miss him. They both had changed in some way, and it hurt to think that they weren't as close as they had been before.

Even with these thoughts, Ari was certain that things would work out. Luke had come back, and it would just take time to get into the swing of things, like it had with her.

Quickly changing, Ari slid under the covers with a yawn, turning onto her side, curled up. 

"Hey, R4, could you turn out the lights?" Ari asked.

The little droid beeped, sliding over to the control panel for the room and the lights quickly dimmed until they were off.

"Thank you R4. You are great," Ari gave a small smile, patting the droid on the domed head as he made his way back to the power outlet to recharge. In response, R4 gave a whistle.

Ari moved her hand under the pillow, snuggling into it a bit more, eyes closed. "Good night R4," Ari murmured, half asleep already.

The droid beeped in response, which was his way of saying good night. However, the young girl didn't say anything else except to give a tired sigh, letting herself drift into a deep sleep.

The night passed quickly, and for the first time in awhile, the nightmares did not come to haunt her. They were always there, hidden in the dark, just waiting to come after her. To cause her to thrash in her bed, cries on her lips. However, only R4 knew of these. She never planned to tell others. She did wonder if Luke ever had these, but didn't want to bring that up just yet. She planned to wait and see if they would soon go away.

The uneventful night left Ari feeling more awake than normal. When her alarm went off, she was still tired, but got up quickly, dressing in a few warm layers, knowing that the exercise would warm her up, and she would take off a layer or two in the course of it.

It felt a bit strange to not be showering earlier, but she knew she would be doing so after her session with Luke. Her timing was perfect though, as she was pulling her hair back with a few clips, there was a knock.

"Come in," Ari called from where she was fixing her hair.

"Ready?" Luke asked as he stepped in, also dressed in warm clothes, more than even Ari. 

"You sure you can move in that?" she laughed, pulling on her belt.

"It is cold," he explained. "More so than anywhere else I have been."

"Well, you will get a bit more used to it," Ari gave a small smile.

"Don't you sound like a native Hoth person," he teased and Ari made a face.

"That would make me a tauntum or wampa. Neither of which I would like," she told him, making certain she had her saber. "You ready? There is a small room that we could use just down the hall."

"Sounds good," Luke nodded, following her out of the room and down the hall. Ari palmed the door open and it opened to reveal a storage room of some sort that was yet to be completed. However, it was larger than either of their rooms, with enough space for sparring. Also, since the room was empty, they didn't have to risk hitting anything, which was something Ari had been very careful about until she had found this room.

"All set?" Luke asked, getting out his saber, igniting it with a snap-hiss. 

"I was born ready," Ari answered, igniting her own saber. Blue eyes met blue eyes and they both smiled, and they were both thankful they had learned to turn down the energy of the blade, so neither of them would lose a limb. Then, Luke lunged forward without warning. Ari blocked him quickly, then moved with an attack of her own. Their movements were almost like dance moves, fluid as they moved. 

Their session continued for over an hour, though it seemed as if they couldn't tell. Throughout the match, both had been shedding outer layers of clothes, the heat from the movement was surprising, since it was cold even inside the semi heated base.

Finally, Luke held up a hand and deactivated his saber, and Ari did the same.

"I call for a truce. Neither of us are going to win," he gave a smile through his panting. His hair clung to the back of his neck and his forehead due to the perspiration from the extreme work out. His skin was flushed from the mix of cold air, and the warmth from the sparring. Ari looked very much the same, with strands of hair having fallen out of the clips, clinging to her skin. Her cheeks were red from the same mixture of heat and cold that Luke was feeling.

Ari pretended to consider it then nodded. "Truce…though I think next time I will win," she grinned.

"I'll let you believe that," he teased and went to throw an arm around her.

"Nuh uh, I'm taking a shower, as should you," she told him, moving away from his arm, then winked and when he tried it again, she let him. "Though I still am taking a shower," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder for a second as they came out of the room. When she lifted her head, Luke let his arm fall.

"Well, it would be a good idea," he teased and she made a face back at him. "You know, your face really could freeze that way in this weather," he tried to tell her solemnly, but both of them laughed.

"How about we meet in thirty minutes for lunch?" Ari suggested as they reached her room. "We could meet in the East end of the hanger.

"That sounds good," he nodded. "I'll see you then."

Ari greeted R4, telling the little droid about her sparring session with Luke while she undressed, and slid on a robe while R4 shared some of the new he had gotten. Just that the evening meeting was now at the normal time, and that it looked as if there would be a lot of asteroid activity in the system. Ari frowned, knowing it might confuse the sensor readings, but nodded, thanking R4, who whistled as if to say it wasn't a problem.

Ari turned on the water as hot as she could, stepping in fast. While she knew she could use the sonic shower, which she often did, it felt good to feel the hot water stream hit her shoulders and to have it run through her hair. She shampooed her hair, which was among some of the items that had been supplied to her through unknown means. The shampoo, along with other essentials like soap and towels had just been waiting for her when she had been assigned the room. Ari enjoyed even the slight amount of pampering she could give herself by staying in the shower until the water was too cold to stand.

She got out and dried herself off quickly before changing into the warm clothes she often wore. 

After pulling on her snow vest, she rubbed the towel through her hair, trying to dry it. She wanted to use a dryer, but the rooms were not equipped for something like that yet. There was also the fear of using too much heat in an ice cavern.

When her hair was mostly dry, Ari went back into her room with her brush, running it through her blonde hair. It seemed to be getting slightly darker without the constant exposure to the two suns. Sighing, Ari finished, setting the brush on the small bedside table in her room.

"Want to come R4? Time to eat." 

The little droid paused, then shook his domed head no as he moved to the door with a few chirps. Ari checked the translator and nodded with a small smile.

"Well, don't work too hard," she teased the droid who answered with a good-natured beep.

Ari made sure she was ready then went to the prearranged meeting place, hoping she wasn't too late. She noted that she was about five minutes late. Luke would understand, but she felt as if she was always running around. 

Upon reaching the spot, she glanced around, seeing Luke was not there yet. 

There were sounds from others in the cafeteria, and Ari paced a few feet, then turned on her heel to pace back. She kept doing this to keep warm, looking for Luke.

She had been about to give up on him after fifteen minutes had passed. However, just as she turned to go, she heard her name being called. "Ari!"

Ari turned and saw Luke rushing towards her with a few of the other pilots, Dak and Wedge included. "I have the best news to tell you!"

"What is it?" Ari asked, having to smile, seeing his own grin.

"I am now Commander Skywalker," he beamed proudly.

Ari looked at him for a moment in surprise then hugged him. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed. Something in the back of her mind bothered her slightly about this. That after all the work she did, she still low in rank compared to others. However, she pushed these thoughts away. She really was happy for Luke. He did deserve it to.

"Thanks!" he laughed, and a few of the guys hit Luke on the back. At that moment, a few others came over and Ari felt herself pushed aside.

Hurt, she looked over at Luke, but saw that once again, other Rebels wanted to congratulate him. She also noted that, for the moment at least, she was an afterthought.

Sighing, she started for the other side of the hanger, having spotted Han getting some help from R4.

"How's she looking?" Ari asked coming up right behind him, causing Han to jump slightly.

"Alright. Still pretty beat up," he sighed, running his hands over his face, leaving smudge marks before turning to her. "You look down."

"No. Just," she paused and shrugged. "Alone. And bored for the moment."

"Where's Luke?" he asked, wiping his hands off on an already oily rag, taking a break.

Ari motioned with her head over to where Luke and the others were. "He made Commander," she forced a small smile.

"Good for him," Han nodded with the famous Solo grin, then paused, the smile fading. "You aren't happy for him?"

"I am!" Ari insisted quickly correcting him. "I just miss him is all. He is right here, and yet it feels like he is a million light years away."

Han nodded at this going back to work on the ship, sliding under, only his boots showing.

"He's just enjoying the hero status. It'll wear off," Han grumbled, his voice muffled from where he was. "Bet in a few days things will be just like they were."

"Thanks," Ari smiled, and then patted R4's domed head. Han, who should probably be the most confusing of everyone here, seemed to have a lot of sense about him.

As she was crossing back across to see Luke, she heard her name called from behind her, and turned, seeing Cal rushing up to her.

"Hey, I looked for you at breakfast."

"Is it that late?" Ari asked surprised, then raised and eyebrow when Cal showed her his chrono. "I had no idea. I was practicing with Luke and well…" she motioned to the crowd.

"I heard about it. Big promotion for him," Cal remarked with a nod.

"Yeah…" Ari nodded slowly. She was trying to stay upbeat. Luke deserved this and so much more.

Ari was so intent on watching the crowd that it wasn't until she felt Cal's arm around her waist that she glanced back at him.

"You shouldn't be so sad," he told her gently.

"He is my best friend. I missed him, but it looks like things have changed too much," she sighed.

"It will be ok. If you two are as close as you seem to be, things will be back to normal soon," Cal replied, hand now on her arm.

"What if they don't?" Ari asked, attention now on Cal though, and not Luke.

"Everything happens for a reason, Ari. People do change. But he would be a fool to risk his friendship with you." Cal watched her carefully, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with her.

"Thanks," Ari smiled shyly, cheeks a bit warm from this kind praise.

"You are an amazing girl," Cal told her softly, lifting her chin to meet her shy gaze. At this, Ari felt her breath catch in her throat. She had never had anyone look at her in the way he was looking at her. 

"Cal…" she started, feeling herself being drawn closer to him, and felt his hand slid up to the back of her neck gently. Heart pounding, she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. It made her entire being go warm as she felt herself start to return the kiss. This wasn't her first kiss, but she had to admit, that up to this point, it was the nicest.

Both had their eyes closed, one of Cal's hands still on Ari's neck, the other gently placed on the small of her back. Ari had one hand on his shoulder, the other on his arm as the kiss continued gently.


	52. Fight!

****

Chapter 52

AN: First Chap of 2004! WOOHOO! Hope everyone enjoys! Also, it was questioned about Cal's. His name is Cal Alder. Please R&R guys! Also, big thanks to my friend Em for her help with this chap.

It was this sight that greeted one Rebel as he looked up from the mass of other Rebels, looking for the young Tatooine farm girl. 

His gaze traveled the hanger and quickly came to rest on the figures just a few dozen yards away. They were kissing…wait! That was Ari! Luke felt himself go cold and hot at the same time at this realization. Some Rebel was kissing Ari! His Ari!

With a wave of his hand he motioned for the others to go to the cafeteria, which they did, not seeing the blaze in Luke's eyes.

Without a second glance back, Luke hurried over to the couple. He was not going to let this man hurt Ari. 

Just as the couple was finally pulling away slightly to breathe, faces still only centimeters apart, Luke launched himself at Cal, destroying the moment. 

Ari stumbled back as Cal fell to the ground hard with a groan as he threw up his arms to stop his unknown attacker. He couldn't see who it was, but could tell whoever it was, was not lessening this attack. 

Seeing whom it was, Ari's mouth dropped open. "Luke?" she asked in shock. How could Luke be the one doing this? "Luke," she tried to call to him again. Meanwhile, Cal, who did not want to fight, threw up his arms a bit more, to try and push Luke back, not wanting to hurt him. However, he was the one that was taking a hard beating.

Blind rage flooded Luke as he continued pounding on the young man underneath him, ignoring the shouts from behind him.

"Luke!" Ari tried to grab his shoulder and pull him off

He barely heard her, and he just continued pounding Cal, his frustrated emotions going wildly out of control. It was only he heard Han behind him and felt Han grab him in a secure hold and begin to drag him off of Cal that Luke realized fully what he was doing

"Luke, stop!" Han ordered harshly, pulling him back. 

Luke fought, rage still burning in his eyes, "Get off me, Han!" He cried, lurching forward for Cal again.

"Not until you calm down!" Han barked. 

Ari sighed at Luke and then reached her hand down to help Cal to his feet.

Luke caught her action out of the corner of his eye, and struggled again against Han's hold. "Don't help him!" he cried, as Han turned him around away from Cal and Ari.

"Luke, get a hold of yourself," Han told him sharply

Angrily, Luke shook him off. He took a deep breath, trying to settle down and began to storm away down the hallway. He hadn't gone more than two feet, when the image of Cal and Ari filled his vision again. He turned around to charge back over to separate the two of them, only to be stopped by Han again.

"Luke, if you don't snap out of this, I will throw you out into that snow to cool you off, alright? What is your problem?"

"He is my problem!" Luke answered, pointing back down the hallway then turned around, shaking Han off again, anger in his gestures.

"Why can you just be happy for her?" Han asked, following him

"Happy about what?" Luke snapped, "That a cocky flyboy is about to break my best friend's heart."

"Luke, you don't even know him!" Han exclaimed. "I've been looking out for her and he's a nice kid. Besides, if you are so worried about her maybe you should be the one trying to date her."

Luke whipped around, frowning. "She's my best friend!" he exclaimed defensively, ignoring the dating comment, then whirled away again, trying to get a handle on his emotions.

"Then do everyone a favor and stop acting like you are the one in love with her," Han continued, following him, glancing over his shoulder to see a last glimpse of Ari helping Cal down the hall to the med bay.

"I am just trying to protect her," Luke shot a look at Han and then followed his gaze, jealousy instead of anger suddenly burning inside him.

"From what? Cal is a good guy...he is the one she has been setting the perimeter with."

Luke grumbled something under his breath, "I'm going get that changed," he complained.

"And then she will be set up with someone else...like Wedge or Dak or any of those guys..." Han pointed out

Luke scowled even deeper. "Not much better. But at least it wouldn't be him."

"And what if he didn't like her?" Han asked. "If he didn't like her would you still have tried to kill him?"

"What are you getting at, Han?" Luke asked, finally starting to gain some control of his anger

"Luke, Ari is grown up...you have to realize that. She is old enough to handle herself. I take it you heard about our little mission while you were gone. A guy isn't that dangerous."

Luke's eyes narrowed at Han, "That little mission shouldn't have happened, Han. She could have gotten killed." At this turned on his heel then and began to walk down the hallway, back towards his room.

"You are missing the point!" Han shouted after him

"What point?" Luke called back over his shoulder, "She's my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to her!"

"You aren't talking sense! You are a part of the Rebellion! What do you expect? There is danger, and the least amount is from other Rebels!" Han exclaimed, ignoring a few strange looks he received

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Han," Luke stared at him a moment and then turned away again.

"And just what wouldn't I understand?" Han remarked, starting to follow after a moment of hesitation.

"My friendship with Ari," Luke answered, rounding the corner.

Han caught up and laughed, grabbing his shoulder. "You don't think I know how it is? I have had friendships...not like you and Ari," he teased. Then a thought came to him. To find out how Luke really felt. "Besides, I have gotten pretty fond of her myself." He paused, waiting, testing him.

Luke pushed his friend's hand off his shoulder, eyes flashing, "You leave her alone, Han."

"You are just proving my point. She just spent time with me and a few of the other pilots while you and Her Worshipfulness were gone. You were gone a long time and you can't expect her to be a hermit."

"You don't get it, Han," Luke muttered, shaking his head. However, he wasn't sure if he could explain it to himself, let alone Han.

"Then enlighten me," Han shot back

"She's just-she's Ari." he finally stammered. "She's all I have left of my life on Tatooine, and I'm not about to let anything happen to her."

"Luke, then why don't you tell her that? Instead of trying to kill every guy on base."

"See?" Luke cried in exasperation, "I don't even know why I tried to explain this. You don't get it, Han!"

"What is there to get?" Han asked with a shake of his head.

Luke paused, not able to think of a way to word things. Leia could explain things. However, if it Leia was in his place, this wouldn't be a problem. Sighing in defeat, Luke continued his walk through hallway. 

"Luke," Ari called from down the hallway, marching up to him briskly. She was fuming. How could he do that? How could he beat up Cal like that? He had never lost it like that before. He got mad, yes, but not often like that. He hadn't been in a fight, that she knew of, since they were kids on Tatooine.

Luke brought his head up at her voice, slightly startled to see her coming so soon. "Hey Ari..." he called back, noting from the briskness of her approach that she might not exactly be happy.

Ari marched up to him, eyes blazing. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded lowly.

Luke stared at her in surprise. "Protecting you," he answered defensively. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Trying to kill one of my friends!" she shot back

"Your friend? You think he is your friend?" Luke asked in amazement. "What are you thinking, Ari?"

"I am allowed to have other friends Luke!" she exclaimed

"Guys who want only one thing aren't exactly what I'd call friends -" Luke started to retort, heatedly.

Ari looked at him in shock and slapped him on the face. "You have no right! None at all!"

Luke blinked in surprised, hand flashing out to catch her wrist, cheek stinging, tears burning in the back of his eyes from the blow. He was hurt. Not just from the physical feeling, but mostly from having Ari actually do that. "I wasn't questioning your motives, Ari, just his..." his eyes murmured

"You don't trust me! Luke, I could say some things about you and the Princess but I won't!" she snapped, tears coming to her own eyes. She was also surprised herself that she had lashed out at Luke. However, she was too upset to say anything about it, let alone apologize.

Luke paused in confusion, hating to see her with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean things about me and the Princess?" 

"You were gone for weeks! The imagination can do things!" she snapped, trying to pull her hand back

Luke kept her hand firmly in his grasp, letting Ari's words sink in. "Me and the Princess?"

"I see how you look at her!" Ari shouted, voice getting hoarse. "I see it. So does everyone else! So don't you dare go accusing me of doing anything like that with my friends. You hear me, Luke Skywalker? They have been there for me while you haven't!"

Luke just stared at her, uncertain of how to answer this, stung. He didn't know what to say or even think. "Ari, I-" he started.

Harshly, Ari pulled her arm back. "Just forget it," she grumbled, wiping away tears, turning to hurry back down the hall. 

"Ari, wait!" Luke called after her.

"What?" she asked, not turning, but stopping for a moment, hands clenched at her sides. What was not fitting here? Why was it so confusing?

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Ari," Luke answered, coming to a stop, still a few feet away from her. "I didn't mean to insult you, or insinuate..." he paused briefly, "I just wanted to protect you."

"Well, you failed then," she muttered.

"Failed how?" Luke asked, "I didn't mean it the way you thought it sounded," he tried to explain himself.

"Then what did you mean? And you failed because you wanted to protect me, right? Well, you might have as well just shot me with a blaster, instead of saying those comments."

Luke's throat went completely dry, and his stomach twisted at her words. "I'm sorry, Ari." he apologized. He felt he should say more, but couldn't find the right words. "I really didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Well, you did..." she told him coldly, pulling back from him, making her way back to her room.


	53. Round Two of the fighting

Chapter 53 

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys keep them up!  And thanks for being patient for updates!  Just got back to school after Winter break so I was getting things in order. Also thanks to my friend Em for helping me with this part as well.**

Luke stared after her a sick feeling collecting in his stomach. "But Ari!" he called after her, his feet suddenly moving quickly after her.

 "What?" she sighed, exasperated, turning to him, arms folded

 "Please forgive me?" he asked, unable to think of anything else.

Ari just sighed. "Forgiving and forgetting are two separate things. I have to go, Luke. I have to do perimeter and find out how to explain why Cal is going to be unable to do so today."

            "But Ari!" he burst out, "I only wanted to protect you."

            "Luke, if you really want to protect me, protect me from something that could do me harm," she told him.

            Luke sighed before replying. "Ari, that is or could be potential danger..."

            "And so could a snow flake," Ari muttered and started to walk off again.

 Luke reached out and caught her arm, "Ari! Really, you are just important to me, and I want to make sure you are alright."

"You didn't seem too worried when you are on your mission! I am fine!"

"Ari, I was sent on that mission for the Rebellion. It wasn't because I don't care what happens to you!"

            "It is the whole idea," Ari sighed

            "The whole idea?" Luke echoed, "The whole idea of what?"

            "You are too caught up in your own life as a commander or whatever to notice what I am doing, and now that I have other friends you are going insane!"

 "Ari-" He broke off and sighed, realizing that yelling something back at her wasn't going to help anything.  Of course he should have realized that a long time ago.  "I do notice what you are doing, and I'm sorry I've been busy, but you've been busy too." 

            "I still tried to make time for you..." she shook her head, turning to leave again

            Luke's hand shot out and caught her arm gently. "Ari, please, I'm trying to make up with you. I'm sorry I've been so busy, but things have just happened so fast!"

             "Yeah...Luke...I have to go do my job, ok?"

             Frustrated, Luke held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Go do your job and I'll go do mine." 

            "Fine! And when you look back you will realize you lost your best friend!" she yelled and turned, rushing down the hall.

Luke froze at her words, staring after her down the hallway, before following. "Don't say that…" he looked wounded now.

"Luke, you have changed," she told him. "You have."

"I've changed?" Luke asked, confused. "Me?"

            "Yes, you," Ari answered

"How?" Luke asked, exasperation and confusion still in his tone.

            "Do you really have to ask?" she raised an eyebrow.

 "Ari, we've all changed...we've had some bad stuff happen to us..."

            "Luke, you are too busy fawning over the Princess, and I don't stop you...why must you stop any guy from getting within ten yards of me?"

An offended look came over his face. "I do not fawn over Leia, and I don't trust those guys."

"Well I do! What would you rather? If I was back on Tatooine? Where I would be expected to eventually marry someone like Fixer or Windy?"

Luke was genuinely shocked by the thought.  He couldn't imagine her being with any of them.  Or any of the Rebels for that matter, but that was another issue in itself. "But we aren't on Tatooine anymore!".

Ari was silent, not wanting to fight, not even looking at him as she got to her quarters and opened the door, pulling on a warmer shirt over the one she was wearing.

Luke leaned up against the wall, just watching her. After a few moments, he asked, in a calmer tone, "Do you think it's a bad idea that I want to protect you?"

             "Protecting people you care about is fine. Trying kill others is going too far."

Luke looked down, a bit hurt by this.  She was right.  He had lost control.  He mulled this over in his mind as she pulled on her coat. 

 Luke took a deep breath. "Ari I know we've changed. We can't help that, but I don't want to lose my best friend. I hope that stays."

            "Then you need to let me grow up," she told him, voice finally losing its sharpness.  "Luke, I am not eight anymore. I am not even a teenager anymore."

 "Maybe that's why I'm more protective. Because you aren't a kid... I don't want anyone to hurt you," he tried to explain. 

Ari just gave a small cry of frustration, turning and marching out of the room. He was making no sense at all. "You are so irrational…"

" I'm never irrational," Luke insisted

"You are being irrational now," she called over her shoulder, making her way to where the tauntums were being kept.

 "No I'm not. Tell me one irrational thing that I've said." Luke came up behind her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well being a hypocrite could be the main thing," she told him as she grabbed a survival pack and pulled it over her shoulders.

 Luke's mouth dropped open. "A hypocrite? I can't believe you just said that!"

            "You are though. You say you are letting me grow up, but you seem to not even like the idea of me having friends," she answered simply, checking in with the deck officer and quickly explaining that Cal would not be with her. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, they both nodded as Ari pulled her snow goggles on.

"No no no, you're not going out alone!" Luke stated, as he observed her actions, seeing there was no one who was getting ready to join her.

            "And if I do?" Ari asked, looking over the saddled tauntums before deciding on one.

"I can't let you Ari!" Luke looked disapprovingly at her. "I wouldn't think it'd be wise for myself to go out without a partner either!"

"Well, good thing I am not you then," she answered, swinging onto the tauntum. "Besides, I did have a partner, until you decided to go beat him up, so don't blame me," she called over her shoulder and clucked her tongue, riding out of the base before he could answer.


	54. Extreme Exposure

            **Chapter 54**

**            AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!  They are all very appreciated!**

            The snow was blindingly white.  Even with the snow goggles on, Ari had to shield her eyes, and squint. It was much like a day on Tatooine with the glare of the sun.  After a moment, her eyes adjusted and she took the reins in two hands, then clucked her on tongue to urge the snow lizard a bit faster.

            Her job wasn't too hard.  Just to check and make sure the sensors were working.  More needed to be in place, but without Cal, it would be nearly impossible. 

            Taking a deep breath of the cold air, Ari felt as if her lungs were freezing from the inside.  The cold seemed to always reach deep into her bones.

            Her tauntum's movements didn't help either.  The bouncing gait made her back ache after just a short time, but she ignored it.  It was so nice to be out of the base.  Away from the emotions that made her feel as if she was in a bad holonovel.  She was so mad at Luke for doing this.  However, she knew that he was as stubborn as her.  She wasn't going to give into him.  How dare he do this!  Cal might be more than a friend, or he might just be a friend.  It was her choice, not Luke's.  Besides, he had been so busy with missions and the Princess, the first moment he had free and he was beating up Cal. 

            Shaking her head, Ari made it to the first sensor without a problem.  Sliding into the snow, she wiped some of the snow off, then jumped onto the tauntum again, seeing that all was working.  Making her way along the route, she noted that the wind was starting to pick up, and she tried to snuggle under her coat a bit more, glad she wasn't riding directly into the wind.  However, it still whipped around her, making her cheeks numb from the cold, being the only part of her directly exposed.

            After the first five sensors, halfway to the sixth, her tauntum froze, sniffing the air.  "What is it girl?" Ari asked, patting the creature's neck gently. However, even as she reached to take the reins in both hands again, her tauntum gave a moaning cry and then started to dash, in an erratic movement.  Ari lost her hold on the reins as she was tossed forward, then back before being flung off, the tauntum bucking.  

            Ari hit the snow hard, getting the wind knocked out of her as her head met a patch of buried ice.  For a moment, she thought she would be alright.  Then the pain started, and the hit of her head was enough to knock her out.

            How much time passed was unknown as Ari slowly came to.  She opened her eyes, dizzily with a moan.  Her pack was missing, and the cold was so intense, she could barely feel her limbs.  She was also covered by a light powdering of snow that must have started while she was unconscious.  

            Groaning, she rolled over onto her stomach, just to find her face buried in the snow, covering her mouth and nose. She had not even considered how deep into the snow she had fallen.  

            Finally, she sat up, and squinted, looking for her tauntum, goggles also having been lost in the fall.  Her coat was also now unbuttoned and while she tried to button them, her shaking, gloved hands wouldn't allow it.

            Giving up, through the still falling snow, she saw her tauntum a few dozen yards away.  Forcing herself to her feet, she stumbled towards the still scared tauntum.  What could have spooked it so bad?  She couldn't think clearly enough to try and figure out what.

            Finally, wading through deep snow, stumbling every step, she reached her tauntum.  Hoping it wouldn't scare from her, she had to hold onto the saddle for support, shaking so bad.  

            Once she was sure the large lizard creature wouldn't bolt, she attempted to swing onto the saddle again.  However, she failed three times before finally making it on.  She knew she had to get back to base and managed to wrap one hand around the reins to hold onto.

            All of a sudden there was a blood curdling howl and the tauntum bolted, which Ari hoped was back to base.  She was too disoriented to understand.  She knew what it was though.  A wampa.  A few other Rebels had found them when they had just started to set up base.  That must have been what had scared the tauntum earlier.

            'Force…don't let it get us, and don't let me die.  Not like this…' she pleaded silently.

            The ride back was silent except for a few cries from her tauntum.  Ari was lost, uncertain of where they were going.  It seemed like hours went by until Ari finally saw the generators and then the blast doors.

            Sighing in relief, she saw that she was being waved in.  She then realized her comlink was missing as well.  Thankfully, she wasn't stopped and her tauntum was grabbed then slowed.  With help, she slid off the saddle, shaking.

 Luke was standing in the main hangar, waiting impatiently.  He had meditated and calmed down a lot. He wanted to talk to Ari.  Explain things to her.  He was also very worried.  Ari had been gone so long that he feared something had happened to her.  That is when he spotted her, being helped down off her tauntum. It wasn't just help though like normal.  One of the men was helping her to continue standing upright. Alarm slammed through him and he took off running down towards her. "Ari!!! Ari are you alright?"

Ari glanced up and saw Luke. She nodded, pulling her hat off, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. "Fine," she managed

Worry was all over his face, and he hurried over to pull of his own coat and put it around her shoulders. "What happened?"

            "My tauntum decided I needed a snow bath," she gave a small laugh

"Let's at least get you warmed up," he tried to give a small smile back, but couldn't.  He had heard of what could happen to people that were exposed to extreme cold for too long.

"We live in an ice cavern, how do you propose we do that? I should go to my room. It might help to change clothes," she answered her own question.

Luke nodded. "We'll get you some thick blankets and you can put something really warm on. Then let's go and get something hot to eat."

            "I am not going to die," Ari gave a small laugh. "Maybe a cold, but that is all."

 "That's bad enough," Luke said, brushing a strand of half frozen blonde hair out of her face.

"We'll see," she nodded as she got to her quarters and gave him back his coat as they both stepped inside. 

Ari pulled off her own coat and outer layers of clothing before looking around in her closet for something warm to wear.

 Luke reached above her and pulled out a soft wool sweater. "This looks warm..." he commented.

Ari nodded and took it, along with a few more things. "Can you check and see if I have another pair of boots?" she asked, as she stepped into the fresher to change.

 "Sure," Luke replied, and began to search through the bottom of her closet, quickly coming up with another pair of boots, "Yeah you got some here," he called to her.

             "Good," she answered as she came out, wet clothes in her arms and she started to lay them out to dry, taking the boots and pulling them on.

"Feel better?" Luke asked from where he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah a bit...just kind of cold still," she answered and glanced up as R4 beeped at her. Without even needing to check, she knew what the droid had asked and sighed. "I will tell you later ok?"

 "Tell him what?" Luke asked, frowning.

"About what happened. Why my clothes are all wet. He worries as much as you," Ari smiled, patting the small droid on the head affectionately

            Luke turned and grinned at the droid. "At least someone agrees with me."

            "Except he doesn't worry about the same stuff you do," Ari added

            Luke raised his eyebrows at the droid. "Is that true?"

            The droid let out a few beeps and attempted to nod.

 Luke just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Aw, what does a droid know anyway?"

R4 beeped at him a number of times and Ari checked the translator before bursting out laughing, along with a few coughs.

            "What? What did he say?" Luke cried seeing Ari's response.

            "You don't want to know," she answered, amused.

            "That bad?" Luke asked giving the droid a funny look.

            "He has a mind of his own is all," Ari smiled as the droid beeped and rolled out into the hallway.

            "Well, he is of Artoo's kind," Luke grinned back.

            "He likes to consider himself an individual so don't tell him that," Ari smiled, rubbing her arms and hands together."

"Let's go grab something to eat and maybe something warm to drink."

            Ari nodded. "Ok, yeah." 

            Luke turned and opened the door for her.

             "Thanks," she smiled at him, stepping into the hall, waiting for him.

Luke followed her out the door, shutting it, and smiling back at her, and they began walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

**AN: I know it seems a bit of a sudden end, but it was the best part to do so for this chapter.  Please continue to read and review!**


	55. Looking for Forgiveness

Chapter 55 

**AN: Please R&R everyone!**

"Are you done being mad?" she asked after a moment.

 Luke glanced at her slowly out of the corner of his eye, "I'm not mad anymore."

Ari just sighed and gave a nod. Now would not be a good time to tell him what she was going to do after dinner.  She had to see Cal.  To apologize and see how he was doing.

Luke pushed open the door to the cafeteria, for Ari, then handed her a tray as they got into line, letting Ari go in front of him.  After getting the food, which didn't look too appetizing, the pair stopped and looked around for a place to sit.  

            "Where do you want to sit?" Ari asked him.

            "Hey there Kids, what are you both doing?" Han asked, as he came up behind them, Chewie in tow.  He motioned towards a table and sat down, followed by Ari and Luke.

            "Trying to warm Ari up.  Apparently the tauntum threw her." Luke commented, and then stopped short at Ari's look, who clearly didn't want it mentioned, he realized too late.

            "Threw you off huh? You alright?" Han asked her and Ari let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes," she then tried to muffle a small cough in her hand.  She didn't want this story going around base.  She had to look tough around her small, yet loyal squadron.

 "Mind if I join you?" a voice asked asked and the group of four turned, seeing Leia. 

 Luke's face lit up slightly; smiling at her, "Sure, take a seat..."

            "I guess now we have to work on our table manners," Han muttered

            Leia took the chair next to Han that was open, her dark eyes flashing and pinning Han with her gaze, "I'm sure that would be an extremely difficult task for you..." Leia answered, as she put her tray down and sat.

            Han just rolled his eyes at her. "You keep thinking that. I do have manners.  I did go to the Academy...I know how to act if the time is right."

            "And, I suppose that every time you are ten feet away from me, your timing is apparently off..." Leia commented acidly.

            Luke shook his head at the two of them, and glanced at sideways at Ari.

            Ari had put her drink down and was resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. 

"You would be so lucky," Han shot back

            "Lucky, is not exactly a word I would use to describe that..." Leia answered as coldly as the ice caverns themselves

            At this, Ari got to her feet slowly. "I am going to go back to my room," she spoke up.

            Luke glanced up at Ari, worry on his face, "Are you alright, Ari?"

            "I just am tired, and I have to stop at the med bay real fast too."

            Luke frowned; mind and emotions traveling back to Cal. "The med bay? What for?"

            "To see how someone is doing," she answered simply

            Luke's eyes clouded slightly, "Not to see Cal," he responded, distaste in his tone.

 Leia simply raised her eyebrows, her eyes going back and forth between Luke and Ari.

            "I can see who I want and I feel like I should since you put him there," Ari told him sharply

            "That should be reason enough not to go," Luke responded.

"Listen to yourself! You are..." Ari sighed and turned, taking her tray and putting it with the others, before heading for the doors.

            Luke was silent at this; trying to ignore the knowing look Han and Chewie were giving him, and the confused look Leia wore.

            Luke sighed, and turned, starting back towards his room, confused and torn up inside. 

            Instead of going back to his room though, he found himself wandering towards the Med Bay. With a sigh Luke slumped back, sitting down next to the wall outside of the Med Bay, staring glumly at the snow in front of him, as he waited. Ari was taking a long time. 

            Ari finally came out of the med bay with a slight smile and stopped short, seeing Luke and gave him a questioning look

            "Hey Ari," Luke greeted her quietly, standing up slowly.

            "What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

             "Waiting for you," he answered, expression still calm.

            "Why?" she asked then paused. "You aren't going to beat him up anymore are you?"

            "I was just waiting for you to come out so I could talk to you." He answered truthfully.

"About what?" she asked, arms folded, but it was for warmth.

            "I don't want to lose you as a friend. You mean too much to me. I was hoping we could just talk it out..."

            Ari nodded. "Could we not do it in the hallway though?" she asked him. 

            Luke nodded in return. "Of course.

            "My room or yours?" she asked.

 "Let's just got to my room, it is a lot closer" she suggested

Luke simply nodded, and took her arm gently and led her down the hallway towards his room, without saying anything more.

"How long were you waiting?" she finally asked as they got to his room and he keyed it open

"A long time," Luke told her, with a slight smile, "But that doesn't matter because it was worth it..."

Ari just nodded and walked into the room, flopping onto the bed sidewise. She sighed and turned over so she was facing him, hands going to her head from the head rush. Another fit of coughing overtook her and she shivered as she turned to face him finally. "Well, I don't like how you have been acting. I feel like you are trying to control my life," she admitted

"I'm sorry Ari...I didn't mean to make you feel that way.  I just feel very protective of you. I mean you're all I have left from before and I'm afraid of losing you. And I'm sorry if I haven't been around a lot."

            "You've had missions and stuff," she shrugged it off.

            Luke turned his head slightly to look at her, touching her arm slightly, "You were mad about that." he commented gently.  "I just wish I could change it."

            "I just don't want to keep getting left behind Luke."

            " I wish I could guarantee it, but if I'm sent on a mission…"

            Ari sighed, letting her face become buried in the comforter. "I know," she answered, voice muffled

            Luke slipped his hands through her soft blonde hair, and then let his hand move down to rub her neck slightly, "I'm sorry Ari," he whispered.

            Ari paused, liking what he was doing, it helped lessen the dull pounding her her head and she turned slightly, eyes closed for a moment before asking. "Just promise me that we won't grow apart and forget each other, ok?"

He smiled affectionately at her, continuing to rub her back, "I promise Ari."

            "Even when you become a great Jedi," she teased

            "You'll be a great Jedi too," he smiled.

            Ari gave a small laugh. "Maybe when Hoth thaws."

            Luke shook his head, still smiling. "You will."

            Ari just nodded and gave a tired sigh

"You need to sleep," he commented, starting to get up..

"Maybe you should get some sleep too," she remarked, only opening one eye.

            Luke grinned, with his eyes shut, "Are you kicking me out Ari?" he teased.

            "I would never do that," she smiled faintly, then shivered, pulling her knees up to her chin

            "Still cold?" Luke asked.

            "I'm cold, yet at the same time warm," she murmered.

            "That must feel strange," he commented and reached around her to grab a blanket, pulling it over her.

"I don't like it..." she admitted, curling up under the blanket, barely noting the kiss. She was starting to feel worse, even though she fought it.

He pulled her a little closer to him and reached for another blanket, still rubbing her arm. "Let's get you warm then."

"Why did it get so cold?" she asked him, eyes still closed.

"Maybe this Nubian-Tatooine girl isn't compatible with snow," Luke answered softly, still holding her.

"I was doing fine earlier..." she muttered sighing

"You just need to rest," Luke told her.

"Thanks..." Ari muttered

He kissed her head again, suddenly enjoying her scent very much. "Just relax Ari..."

Ari smiled at this and gave a nod, feeling as if her head was too fuzzy to do anything else.

He moved his hand up, laying his own head down beside hers, and began stroking her hair. "Just sleep..." he murmured to her.

After a few minutes of this he stopped, slowly getting to his feet.

"Are you leaving?"  Ari asked, opening her eyes.  

"You need sleep," he whispered, urging her to stay lying down but she sat up.  

"I will once you go…" she told him, fighting the sickness she felt, not wanting him to know how she felt.

"Well, get sleep," he told her as she walked him to the door. "I will see you tomorrow for training."

"Yes, sweet dreams," she murmured.

"You too," he gave a small smile and then slid out the door.  Ari sighed, leaning against the wall for support, unable to keep up the façade, stumbling towards the bed.


	56. Even the Strong Fall

            **Chapter 56**

**            AN:  Please read and review everyone!  The more you review the more writing and posting that will be!**

Ari almost fell into bed. She was shaking so bad her teeth were almost chattering.  She was still very used to Tatooine's warm, dry climate.  Hoth's climate was still getting to her, even though she was almost always fully dressed in warm clothing.

            "So cold…" she whispered to R4 who just beeped in agreement.  "R4?  Can you turn up the heat anymore?" she asked, kicking off her boots, sliding under the small pile of blankets she had.

            R4 shook his domed head no and Ari sighed tiredly. If it got too warm the walls would melt and that would be a disaster.

            "You can go charge R4," Ari managed to tell him, feeling as if her tongue was heavy.  She closed her eyes with a deep sigh, feeling sore all through her body, as if her bones themselves hurt.

            R4 beeped and Ari snuggled under the blankets, curling into a ball, trying to stay warm, arms pulled tight to her body, knees pulled closed to her chest.

            The night passed in a haze as Ari drifted in and out of sleep.  One moment, she was shaking from the cold, almost violently.  The next, she was kicking back the blankets, feeling as if her very blood was burning her through her veins.

Somewhere between the two worlds, the first of reality, and the second of sleep, Ari felt as if she was stumbling through a Tatooine sandstorm. She saw things through the blinding sand.   
     First it was Luke, but as she got closer he disappeared and she turned, only to find herself face to face with Vader. Unable to scream, feet feeling as if they were frozen in carbonite, she stumbled back. When she looked back up, he was gone, replaced by Jett. 

Reaching for him, her fingers were almost brushing against him, but it just wasn't enough. She tried to call his name, but it was as if he didn't see her, before glancing over his shoulder, then disappearing.  
     The dreams continued and Ari thrashed in the bed, perspiration beading on her forehead as she tossed and turned, small whimpers escaping her as she did.  
     When the morning finally came, and the chrono alarm next to Ari went off, she didn't move for a moment. Her throat hurt so much that when she tried to breath, it burned, bringing tears to her eyes.   
     Finally, with great effort, she reached her hand over to the turn off the alarm. Her head felt as if it was full of cotton and the ringing her in head felt muffled, yet it made her ears throb.  
     Giving a low moan she turned over. She was supposed to meet Luke. However, as she tried to push herself out of bed, she found it nearly impossible. Each inch she moved was painful, causing the dizziness to get worse.  
            However, she pressed on. She was not going to let herself stay bed ridden. She was needed. She had more patrols to do as well as helping around the base. Ari also knew that falling sick would probably diminish Rouge Squadron's spirits.

Finally, she was sitting up, though her blankets still covered her, the cold air making her shudder.  
     "R4," she croaked, wincing at how it sounded and the burning sensation trying to speak made in her throat.   
     The little droid powered up completely and slid over to her and beeped a few times.  
     Ari sighed inwardly, seeing the translator on her nightstand and reached for it, feeling as if her head was detached from the rest of her.   
            Grabbing the translator, she looked at it, the words, even in though they were in Basic, seemed foreign as the letters seemed move. Forcing herself to blink, Ari opened her eyes and finally read it correctly.  
     "I just am not feeling too well," she told him hoarsely. "I need your help."  
     Before she could continue the droid started 'talking' a lightyear a minute.  
     Ari held up her hand. "No no, R4, quieter," she instructed, the volume of his sounds were louder than an explosion to her.  
     R4 beeped and then became quieter, repeating things, slower.  
     "No, not the med bay. I just need some help getting ready," Ari told him  
     The droid continued beeping as he brought over some warm tunics and a jacket with his mechanical arm.   
            "Thanks," Ari managed with a sniffle, changing tunics as quickly as she could, the pounding sensation made her feel as if her head was going to explode.   
     Trying to reach out with the Force for help, Ari felt herself becoming more drained.  
     Dizzily, Ari pulled on her boots, stopping several times to rest her warm forehead in her cold hands.  
     When they were finally on, she slowly straightened up, each vertebrae slipping into place. She felt like she was 180, instead of just eighteen.  
     Finally, Ari had her belt on as well, the lightsaber resting against her leg, unable to feel its cool metal on her skin.  
     R4 beeped at her a few times and spun in a circle. Checking the translator, Ari shook her head, and then had to grab the side of the mattress to keep from falling over. "I will be fine." 

The R4 unit beeped to show he didn't agree but allowed her to slowly stand, using him for support.  

"Once I get moving again, I will be fine," Ari assured him, slowly shifting her weight until she was standing without leaning on the droid.  "See?"  she tried to smile, but felt sick as she did and it came out as a half wince. 

 The droid beeped at her, clearly not agreeing.  Humans could be so difficult.

  Finally, Ari made it to the door.  "Are you going to stay here?" she asked R4, voice so scratchy, it sounded foreign.

The little droid shook his domed head, beeping.  Too exhausted to glance at the translator, she just let it go and started for the small room where she and Luke had been before.

Luke was already there, warming up.  "I was just about to come get you."

"It took longer than I thought," Ari answered, calling on all her energy to appear stronger and steadier than she felt.  

The ruse didn't work.  Luke glanced over at her, a worried expression on his face.  "Ari, you don't sound, or look too good."

"I didn't sleep well," she half lied.  Luke apparently was considering it, but R4 started to beep.

"R4…" Ari almost hissed.  She had never lost her temper at the droid, but she didn't want the droid to say something to Luke.

"Ari?" Luke asked, clearly concerned.  "Listen, maybe we should wait until another day to train. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Ari turned from the droid to Luke, her vision spinning as she had to blink to focus on him.  "No, I am fine.  Let's spar."

Luke nodded; almost reluctantly as they both ignited their lightsabers.

             The two faced each other, Luke's saber steady yet swaying ever so slightly, ready for anything.  In stark contrast, Ari's hold was shaky, which was showed by the awkward way she held the saber.  The slight sway that should have been there wasn't.  The little movement was in sharp, short, quick moments.

            "Ari…" Luke started

            "Luke, I'm fine. Really," she answered. It was a bold faced lie, and she knew it.  However, she had been practicing, and had waited all month to show him this. Besides, she was sure it was something that would soon pass.  To take the initiative, she lunged forward, clumsily.  Luke blocked her with ease, deciding to be a bit easier on her, worried about hurting her.  Another easy block came as she attacked again.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"I think we should call it a match," Luke spoke up from where he had Ari pinned back, her saber on the floor, deactivated.

"I can beat you," Ari told him.  "I know it." She reached down and picked up her lightsaber, wishing she hadn't because when she stood up again, her whole vision swam and she had to force herself to stand still and not grab onto the wall for support.

"Ari, we have to get ready for the rest of the day.  Tomorrow though, ok?" Luke asked.  He was going to try to get her to rest. She needed it, badly.  She had never been so slow with her reflexes, even before training.  He was worried she was getting sick.

Ari nodded. She was honestly exhausted, and the idea of going through a whole day was almost too much to handle.  However, she felt a need to prove to herself, to Luke and to everyone else, that she could do this.

"Umm, want to get breakfast before showering?" Luke asked.  "We wouldn't have to worry about the others. We would have some time, just the two of us."  He hoped this would help. Ari had opened up to him last night, but once again it felt like she was far away still.

Ari paused.  The thought of food was enough to make her feel sick.  "I'm not really hungry," she admitted.

"Well, you should eat something," he reminded her leading her out into the hallway.  "You have a busy day."

"Really, I don't need anything…I should go see Cal though," she decided a few minutes later, through the haze she was in, shaking so bad she thought her knees would give way.

"Cal?" Luke frowned at this and touched her shoulder to stop her, noting that she looked as if she had been about to fall over when she turned.

"He is still in the med bay," Ari stammered, tongue feeling like cotton and she was certain there were two Lukes for a moment until she was able to focus.

"But Ari-" 

"Hey you two," Han greeted as he sauntered up from behind them.

"But what?" Ari challenged, trying to force her teeth to not chatter.

"Why do you want to see him?" Luke continued, ignoring Han as well.

"Good morning to you both," Han muttered, leaning against the wall casually. He was probably going to have to break up another fight.  He got sick of babysitting these two.  They were both smart kids with good heads on their shoulders, as long as it wasn't around each other.

"He is a friend," Ari continued, tears coming to her eyes. She hated fighting and she hated feeling so sick. She felt like she was trapped in her nightmare again, having no control of her movements or the situations she faced.

"I don't trust him," Luke continued, feeling defensive.  He was just trying to protect her. Why didn't she see it?

"Luke, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself!" She exclaimed, getting more upset by the moment, not caring that it made her head spin more when her voice got louder.

Han sighed.  They got along great, except for the constant bickering.  They were both too stubborn for their own good, the smuggler mused as he followed Luke, keeping silent for a moment.

Luke stared at her in exasperation. "But Ari! What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't make sure you were safe? Especially from 'ladies' men' pilots who think they're the finest looking things in the galaxy?"

"You don't know them! You have no idea what they are like!" Ari exclaimed.

"I know enough!" Luke cried in return, "I see the way they look at you. _I  know!_  I am not blind, Ari..."

"But you don't know how they can be. They are great guys."

Luke scowled. "No," he disagreed. "You are just being naive..."

Ari looked at him in surprise. "You are calling me naive?!" 

Luke paused, staring right back at her. "Yes, I am calling you naïve," he answered, suddenly feeling squeamish, as though he was wrong in telling her that.

"And now that you have went on one mission with Princess Leia, you think you know it all?" Ari shot back, looking around dizzily. She just wanted to get away from this. Away from the ice and away from this conversation.

Luke paused, studying Ari thoughtfully, ignoring the question. "Ari, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I always am! I can handle myself, Luke," she almost snapped before turning and making her way down the hall. She only made it a few steps, however, before everything started to spin in front of her eyes. Ari stumbled a couple feet, then everything went black as she fell to the ground.


	57. Medical Emergency

**            Chapter 57**

AN: A bit shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!  Thank you everyone!

Luke instantly forgot his irritation at her comments and paused briefly in horror. "Ari!" he cried racing to where she had fallen. He slid onto his knees and carefully turned her over, gathering her into his arms. "Ari!" His heart pounded in panic, though he could still feel her pulse.

Han rushed over to them. "Is she ok? Should I call the medics?" he asked them, getting down beside Luke.

"What? The medics? "Yeah," Luke answered, tensely, his whole face consumed with his concern. "That might be a good idea, Han."  Luke pulled Ari close to him as she muttered to herself, and he rubbed a hand across her cheek. "It's okay, Ari..." he mumbled softly, and then turned to Han, who was not having much luck contacting anyone on his comlink.

"Come on, let's just take her there ourselves.  By the time they send someone out we could be there and have her getting looked at. Can you carry her?" Han asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah I can carry her," he answered, eyes not leaving Ari's face, as he got to his feet, her head falling against his shoulder.  "Come on, we have to hurry," Luke urged the smuggler, as well as himself.  

Han lead the way, at a jogging pace to make sure the halls were clear for them.  "Move out of the way, we have an emergency," the smuggler told them, as he kept checking over his shoulder to be sure Luke was still following.

Luke held her tightly to him as he increased his speed just slightly. "Come on Ari," he muttered, "Wake up. Please wake up..."

Ari stirred slightly, and opened her eyes ever so slightly. "Luke?" she tried to ask, but it was almost inaudible, her voice hoarse.

Luke heard her, though for a moment he thought he had just imagined it. "Ari," he whispered, bending his face close to hers, and slowing his pace down slightly. "Don't worry, I'm going take care of you..."

Ari just gave a small murmur and rested her head on his shoulder again, closing her eyes again.

Worry gripped his heart, and he pulled her closer. "Can you get in touch with Leia?" he asked Han.  "She should know what is going on."

Han nodded. "What exactly should I tell her?"

"Tell her to meet us in Sickbay," Luke told him. "Tell her that something's wrong with Ari..."

Han nodded. "Go on ahead without me then. I am going to go to the communication center and send a message from there."

Luke nodded. "See you in a few minutes Han..." he told him, and disappeared around an icy wall. A few moments later, he pushed his way into the Sickbay. "Can I get some help here?" he yelled, seeing that it was empty.

"What seems to be the problem, Commander Skywalker?" the medical droid asked in its slow drawl as it slowly rolled towards him.

"She collapsed in the middle of the hallway for no apparent reason," Luke informed the droid brusquely. "Do you have a bed I can put her on?" he asked, impatience in his tone.

"Yes, Commander, let me show you..." the droid answered and lead him down another hallway and into a larger room that had a few cots on it, divided by curtains.

Luke followed the droid, thinking it didn't move quite as quickly as he'd like it to, and quickly chose one of the most private looking cots. 

He laid Ari down carefully on one of the beds. "Alright Ari..." he whispered, watching her with concerned eyes. "You're in the sick bay now..." he brushed a few strands out of her face. 

She just gave a low whimper, curling onto her side. 

"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave so I can examine the patient," the droid told him.

Luke's eyes snapped to the droid in response, as he slid an arm around her shoulder. "I am not leaving her..."

"It is medical procedures. Just please step out of the room."

Luke scowled at the droid, looking down at Ari in concern. "Can't you skip the procedures? I am not going to leave..." he insisted stubbornly. "She needs me."

"I am sorry sir, but I must follow my programming procedures.

"Well, then I command you to override them," Luke told the droid.

"Commander, I am sorry, but you do not have clearance to do so."

"Listen I-" he was caught off as Han spoke up from the doorway. 

"Come on kid.  The longer you argue, the longer we have to wait to find out what happened," Han entered and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, steering him out of the room.

"But…" Luke started to protest as Han gave him an extra hard push.  "She is all yours," he told the droid, allowing the door to slid shut.

"Han!" Luke exclaimed in exasperation. 

"Kid, just let the droid do what it has to," Han tried to reassure him, patting Luke's shoulder. 

"Do you think she will be alright?" Luke asked, biting his lower lip, looking back at the closed door, wanting to be in there with her.

"She'll be fine," Han remarked.  "This is Ari.  She took on Bossk.  She helped you blast that Death Star. She isn't going to let this keep her down for long."

"I hope you're right…" Luke muttered, looking back at the door.  "I really hope you are…"

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Twenty minutes passed, though to Luke, it felt like years.  

            "What time is it now?" he asked Han for the fortieth time.  

            "Only about ten seconds from when you last asked, now would you settle down?" Han sighed.

            "I can't help it. What if she needs me and I am not there to help?"  

            "She is going to be fine…" Han assured the younger man.  

            "What if she isn't though?" Luke asked.

            "Then they will make her better," Han answered simply.

            "But what if…"

            Luckily for Han, Luke was unable to continue as the door slid open and the medical droid appeared.  "The patient is now resting, but I am allowed to share the information since she has given me verbal permission to do so."

            "What is it?" Luke asked the droid, worried.

            "The patient has been exposed to weather that her body is not used to, and is suffering from exposure to the weather on this planet."

            "Can I see her?  How bad is she?" Luke asked.

            "You may shortly, and she will be able to recover if given proper care," the droid answered.

            "What kind of care?  Can I help at all?" Luke asked.

            "Sir, please do not overreact.  You may see her now, but not for long."

            "What?  Why not?"

            "We must see if she will be able to consume sustenance."

            "Let me help.  I know I can get her to have something," Luke was quick to offer.

            "Sir…"

            "Commander," Luke corrected him, taking on a more military tone.  "Princess Leia would also agree with me.  Would you really want to upset her?" 

            "I can say that I would not," the droid answered and moved aside to let Luke in.

            As much as Luke wanted to rush to Ari and see how she was, he decided to head to the small galley to find something that she could possibly eat.


	58. In the Medical Bay

Chapter 58 

**AN:  Hey everyone, please read and review!    I hope there is still interest in the story!**

Ari tossed and turned, teeth chattering, even as she felt her entire body burning with fever.  
     "Ari..." a voice seemed to come through the fog and she moaned in response. "Ari," the voice tried again. It sounded familiar. She knew that voice. Was it her mother's? Her mother had always been the one to take care of her when she was sick. However, it wasn't her mother's voice. "Arianna," the voice whispered again, and she felt one of her hands taken in a pair of the speaker's hands. They were larger than hers, and a bit rough. Luke. It had to be Luke. "Ari, please.... please open your eyes..." Luke pleaded with her, her hand cold and still in his own.  
     Fighting to comply, she opened her eyes slowly, opening them slightly, and the images swam in front of her.  
     Trying to focus, she concentrated on the blur over her and it slowly came into focus, even if it was a bit blurry around the edges. "Luke?" she managed, voice cracking. She ran her tongue over her dry lips before a coughing fit overtook her, causing her entire body to shake.  
     Luke looked sadly at her, concern clearly showing as he held a glass of water to her lips and let her take a few sips of it.  
     "Does that help?" he asked, his voice sounded muffled and she just nodded slightly, fighting back the dizzying sensation.  
     "Would you like to try some soup?" Luke asked, hopeful.  
     "Ok..." she managed, watching as he leaned next to him and lifted up a steaming bowl. Starting to lift her hand, which felt heavy, Ari saw Luke shake his head and took her hand, setting it back down.   
     "Just rest..." he urged her, taking the spoon and holding it to her lips. Ari sipped it, feeling the warmth as it traveled down her throat.   
     This happened for another few minutes until Ari couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "Luke..." she whispered and shook her head, fighting the weariness.  
     Setting the bowl down, Luke stayed at her side, taking her hand again as Ari's eyes drifted shut.  
            "Luke..." she whispered again, forcing her eyes open slightly, so they were catlike for a moment. Something in her brain told her she had to tell him the truth. The truth she had hidden. "I love you..." she murmured as the tiredness overtook her once more, causing her to fall into the fog once more.  
      Luke sighed deeply, hanging his head. Force, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she be better? He wanted to protect her, and so far he hadn't done his job. First with the bounty hunter, and now with this. The medics had said she should be alright. Should. What he wanted was certainty that she would be completely better.  
     He was a bit surprised by what she had said. She loved him? Luke shook his head. She couldn't have meant that. If anything she meant as a brother. But she was probably too sick to even realize what she was saying.  
     From the doorway, Princess Leia Organa watched them. She had been watching all of it, starting from when Ari had first woken up. Leia shook her head sadly as she took a few steps into the room. She was fairly certain Ari would pull through. However, the planet itself would not help at all. Being in an ice cavern would only hinder or slow the process.   
            "Princess!" Luke jumped back in surprise, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't see you there," he admitted.  
     "Oh, well, I got your message finally. Han came to get me and told me. How is she doing?" she asked, glancing at the troubled sleeping form of the young Nubian native.  
     Luke just sighed. "She woke up for a bit. But I think this will be a long road to recovery..."   
     Leia nodded. "We will make sure the medics do all they can," she told him softly.  
     Luke shook his head as if to clear for a moment. "Thank you for that."

            "Just look out for her.  I will try to get some of your work reassigned," Leia told him.

            "Are you sure that can be done?" Luke asked, a bit hesitantly.

            "I will do everything in my power," Leia assured him, though she was a bit worried.  They needed every person they had, but with Ari this sick, and Cal unable to ride for another week, they didn't have enough people to secure the perimeter.  After seeing how well they worked together, General Rieekan had put them permanently on perimeter check.

            "Thank you, Leia," he smiled over at her.  He couldn't help but admit that he felt something with her.  A connection he had felt the instant he had first seen her on the Death Star.  He couldn't explain how it felt, or why it had occurred.  What he knew, was that it was there.

            "Anytime, Luke," she managed a small smile back.  A moment of silence passed between the two of them.  "I need to get back to work," Leia spoke up.

            Luke nodded.  "I will be around in a bit.  I just want to stay a bit longer."

            "I understand.  Take all the time you need."

             As Leia left, Luke turned back to Ari, who was in a sickness-induced sleep, lips forming a frown, her features looking troubled.

            Luke reached over and gently brushed away a few strands of her hair.  They were clinging to her warm, flushed cheeks and forehead.  While his hands were a bit cold from the weather, when he touched her skin, he decided they must feel like ice in comparison.

            "Come on, Ari.  You can beat this…" he whispered to her, which wasn't met by any response.

            Gently, carefully, he leaned over so his forehead was just inches from hers.  "Please, Ari. I can't lose you," he continued.  Once again, there was no way of telling if Ari had heard him.

            Sighing deeply, he just took her hand, holding it as he watched her.  Every few a moments a shiver would run through her, shaking her entire being.  Her breaths were shallow but clearly there.  Her face, the only part not covered by the blankets or clothing, was flushed, with a light sheen of perspiration. 

            How long passed, Luke was uncertain of.  He could tell Ari was dreaming though.  Her face would show fear and sadness, the frown and worry lines she wore seemed to be permanent and nothing like the Ari he knew.  She would also change from being so feverishly hot she would unconsciously kick at the blankets, and then would be so cold her entire body would be shaking.

            Time passed slowly, yet in no time at all, Han was at the door.  "Hey, Luke, come on.  The droid here is going to look out for her, while I take you to get some food, and then send you off to a meeting.  The Princess asked to see both of us specifically."

            Luke nodded, getting to his feet, slowly tucking Ari's arm under the warmth of the blanket again. His eyes remained fixed on her still figure as he slowly, reluctantly, walked over to Han.

            "She'll be fine for an hour or two on her own," Han told him, hoping she would get better soon.  Luke was already a wreck after just a few hours.

            Luke gave in with a sigh, looking back at Ari once more.  "Alright…"  He paused.  "Get better soon, Ari…" he whispered as Han led him out of the med bay.


	59. Duties and Obligations

            **Chapter 59**

**            AN:  Thank you everyone for your reviews!  Please keep reading and reviewing!  ****J******

The next three hours seemed to fly by in a whirlwind of activity. However, to Luke, each minute seemed like an hour.  More than anything he wanted to be with Ari.  He kept fearing that he would be called to the Med Bay to be told the news that she had gotten worse, or that she was even dead.

            Finally, the meeting was starting to reach its end.  The Rebels were all restless and exhausted.

            "…and Commander Luke Skywalker," Leia trailed off, causing Luke to look at her in confusion.  What was she saying?

             Wedge was looking embarrassed as well and it quickly dawned on Luke.  She was introducing them as the two Rebels who had recently received ranks.  The crowd applauded with a few shouts to congratulate the two men.

            "Oh and one more thing," Leia spoke up as the din slowly started to die down.  "With Lieutenant Narabe and Adler unable to perform their duties, I would like to ask for volunteers to temporarily replace them."  Her brown eyes scanned the crowd, where no one could meet her gaze. Not even Luke, who was feeling a bit guilty.  He felt responsibly for causing Ari to become too irrational and go out without a partner.  He even felt slightly guilty for beating up Cal, though he deserved that and more.

            Sighing heavily, Leia spoke again.  "I know all of you are working as much as you can…"  She paused.   "I would like to ask to speak to Commander Skywalker and Captain Solo on this issue. Meeting dismissed."

            As all the Rebels filed out, clearly tired, Luke slipped through the crowd.  However, he was trying to move against the stream of others.

            Finally, he got to Leia, who was speaking to Han and Chewie.

            "I'm sure that you need people, but me and Luke?"

            "Captain, everyone else is already overworked. Until Cal and Ari are better, we need your assistance." 

            "We?  Or you?"   Han's good-natured smirk appeared.

            Deciding to end this banter before it got too heated, Luke spoke up.  "Leia, Han, Chewie," he greeted them with a small nod to each of them

            "Luke," Han gave him a nod of acknowledgement in return while Chewie gave a low growled greeting.

            "Luke," Leia gave him a small smile.  "I am guessing you are surprised as well."

            "Well, yes," Luke admitted.

            "As I was just explaining to Han, I need both of you to do patrol until Cal and Ari are better.  As much as it pains me to say this…" she looked pointedly at Han, "You two are the best for the job."

            Han's smirk grew a bit more.  "Is that so?"

            "Yes, until Ari and Cal are better," Leia's eyes met his, tone serious.

            "So when do we start?" Luke asked, once again stopping them from having a small feud. 

            "Tomorrow.  We will go over what is needed to be done, as well as giving both of you the coordinates at breakfast."

            Han and Luke both nodded, and Luke had to fight himself to keep from running to get to Ari.  She had been on his mind all night.  "Is that all?" he asked.

            Leia nodded.  "Have a good night."

            The words were barely out of her mouth before Luke was dashing out of the room and down the hall for the medical bay.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            When he entered the darkened room, it took time for Luke's eyes to adjust.    Ari was still lying in the cot, eyes closed.  However, she seemed to be doing a bit better.  Her teeth no longer chattered, and the shivers that ran down her spine, shaking her entire being, were not as constant.

            It was hard to think of this as a sign that Ari was getting better though.  In fact, to Luke, it seemed to be a sign that she was getting worse.  Her skin was still flushed, even more than before and her still form was a bit more disturbing than when she had been at least shaking.

            "Ari?" he spoke up quietly, sitting beside her.  He didn't know what sort of answer he was hoping for, but he never received one.  However, Luke was thankful to see that she was still breathing, able to see the slight rise and fall of the blankets around her.

            Sighing, unable to do anything, he took one of her hands in his.  He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles gently, watching her face for some sign of acknowledgement.  There was no change, though.  It worried Luke as he held her cold, limp hand in both of his. 

            "I can't lose you, Ari. I can't," he whispered.  "You're the only family I have left now.   So you have to get better."

            Perhaps it was something in the speech or just hearing Luke's voice, but Luke could have sworn he felt Ari's hand move in his, and he glanced up at her, surprised.

            She was still asleep though, hair fanned around her face, which was lacking the calm expression that should have been there.  Luke gave her hand a small squeeze, hoping she would at least feel that and respond. However, there was no answering movement, and Luke had to wonder if perhaps he was just thinking he had felt it.

            Shaking his head at himself, he tucked the blankets around Ari again, and then turned to leave.  Hearing a small whimper, he paused, whipping his head around.  

            Ari was curled up a bit more, clearly disturbed by something in her sleep.  Another sad sound escaped, and Ari moved slightly, as if by curling herself up more, she would be alright.

            Heart breaking at seeing this, Luke went back to her.  He sat beside her, hesitant about touching her, since her back was to him.  Luke wasn't too certain what to do and he hated that feeling.

            A small whimper escaped again, this time sounding more like a sob.  Hating how he was unable to do much, Luke carefully laid down next to her.  While he didn't know much about helping people when they were sick.  However, he knew he could at least help calm her down.  Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.  "Shh…it's ok…" he whispered to her, as his other hand brushed over her silky hair. He found motion of comforting.  Not just to her, since she no longer was making sounds, but it was helping him stay calm. She would pull through this.  She had to.

            The motions became almost mechanical, but Luke continued, even after her breathing had slowed slightly, becoming regular as deep sleep overtook her.

            Eventually, Luke started to doze off, arm still around her. However, his other hand slowly lowered as his eyes started to close.  Even though he knew he should move to go to his room to sleep, he didn't want to leave her.  So he stayed there, holding her. "Sweet dreams, Ari…" he murmured as sleep finally overtook him.


	60. Recovery

            **Chapter 60**

**            AN: Thanks to those who reviewed!  Please keep reading and reviewing!  **

The next three days passed quickly for everyone on the base.  Since the first night in the medical bay, Luke had not been allowed to spend the night with Ari.  Due to this restriction, he spent as much time with her as possible.  In fact, he even halted his daily Jedi training so he could spend more time with her.  Sadly, these visits were not for long.  Only early in the morning, before the others were up, and late in the evening, after the nightly meetings that were held.  

            Luke stayed each night until he could barely stumble back to his room, exhausted.  Then he would get up early to see her again, sore and tired.  He found himself even more exhausted after spending hours outside in the frigid, harsh weather on the back of a tauntum.  He had to admit that it was difficult to do that along with the other work on the base, but he was managing.

            At the end of the third day, after the meeting, which had run later than usual, Luke turned to leave and ran into the person who had been standing behind him.

            "Excuse me," Luke apologized, gaze moving from the leaving Rebels to the man he had run into.  He stopped short in his movement to the door. It was Cal.

            "Commander," Cal nodded to him.  Cal had to admit that he wasn't scared of Luke.  He did find a need to be careful due to Luke's earlier reactions.

            "Uh…Cal," Luke was surprised to say the least.  He hadn't been expecting to see him there, for some reason.  He quickly noted the other man's still fading bruises, especially around his left eye.

            "I saw Ari," was all Cal said in response.

            Immediately, irritation and shame washed over Luke.  How could Cal just walk in like that?  She had tot rest. That is what the medical droid and even the Rebel doctor had said.  Luke knew that even after she got better he would feel guilt.  If he had just kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't have upset her so much, which meant she wouldn't have went out alone.  Force only knew how long she had been unconscious.  

            "I don't know why you dislike me so much, because I wouldn't hurt Ari," Cal continued.

            Luke opened his mouth to respond, though he wasn't too certain what he was going to say.  

It didn't matter because Cal waved his hand, speaking before Luke could.  "I am not asking for a reason."  He paused, and the two men looked at each other for a moment before Cal stepped aside to let Luke pass.  The crowd was quickly thinning since most of the Rebels had already left.

Without another word, or a backward glance, Cal started towards Princess Leia and a few others that were gathered.

Luke paused, following him with his intense blue eyes for a few moments.  Glancing at the door, he spared one more glance back before shaking down the hall, passed a group of surprised Rebels.  Luke didn't stop though, and continued through the ice cavern to the medical bay.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Luke arrived breathing heavily, but not panting.  All of the farm work back on Tatooine, then his halted Jedi training meant he was in good shape, so the run didn't tire him out.  

            After catching his breath, Luke slowly opened the door to Ari's room, the same one she had been in for the past few days.  He expected to see the same thing as before, a darkened room, with a small IV attached to Ari's arm.  He had also been expecting her to be lying lifeless as she had the previous nights.

            On first glance, this was correct.  She was still in bed, covered with thick blankets, with the lights slightly brighter, though the lighting could only be considered dim.  It was due to this extra lighting that Luke saw the change.

            Her skin was still pale, yet her cheeks were flushed as they had been since she had returned from her patrol.  However, she had a few more pillows behind her so that she was propped up.  Her eyes, which had been closed constantly the past three days, were open, showing the blue of her eyes.  Seeing Luke, she gave a small, tired smile.

            "Ari?" he managed, feeling his throat tighten slightly at the happiness of seeing her awake.  He rushed over to her side, as a smile broke over his face, blue eyes showing an excited spark again.  "You're awake!"

             Ari's small smile grew slightly from his happiness.  "Hi," she whispered.

            "Hi," he whispered back.  "You're awake," he repeated.

            Ari gave a small nod.  "I knew you were coming," she answered softly, voice hoarse.

            Seeing a glance of water on the small table next to her, Luke held it to her lips, letting her sip it.  The cold seemed to burn against her raw throat. However, after the initial fire sensation, it felt wonderfully refreshing.  She wanted to finish it by gulping it down, but Luke pulled it back.  "You'll get sick if you have too much too fast," he cautioned her.  Knowing he was right, Ari just gave a small nod, swallowing, finally being able to do so.

            "So you knew I was coming?" Luke asked, going back to her earlier comment.

            Ari just gave another nod in response, shifting slightly so she was sitting up a bit more.

            "The Force told you?" Luke asked.  He knew she had been training while he had been gone, but didn't know how far her training had come, aside from lightsaber practice.  For the hundredth time, he found himself wishing Ben were still there to help.  He would have known how to train to become a Jedi.

            Ari's voice brought him back to the present.  "No," she gave a shake of her head with a small amused smile.  "Medical droid," she answered in the same stage whisper voice.

            Luke laughed gently at this piece of information.  "How did the droid know?" he asked, moving so he was sitting right next to her.  He was able to put his feet up so he was situated similar to Ari. 

            "Said you were in here every night and every morning," she gave him a small smile.  "That the doctor had to kick you at," she added.

            Luke gave a knowing nod.  "I had a feeling someone would tell you."

            "Do you wish they hadn't?" she asked

            Luke shook his head.  "I don't mind.  Actually, it might be good, because I was worried you thought I was abandoning you."

            Ari gave a small shake of her head.  "I know you didn't.  Actually, you were in some of my dreams," she admitted, going serious.

            "Is that bad?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.  He would have tried to make light of it, but it clearly was not something to joke about.

            Ari paused then gave a small nod.  "Something bad happened to you in it.  It was all dark and cloudy," she admitted.  "I couldn't tell much."

            "Well, don't worry about me," he assured her.  "I am here and fine.  Aside from a saddle sores," he tried to bring a small smile to her face, which he succeeded in doing.  He wasn't trying to get her to forget, but he wanted to help her worry less.  She had always had the deep concentrated, almost a grimace on her face when she had been asleep.  He wanted to see the smile, continuing to search her eyes, seeing it reach there ever so slightly.  The important thing was that it was there.

            "You are on patrol?" Ari asked him.

            "Yes, with Han if you can believe it," Luke replied.

            "Chewie would look funny on a tauntum though," Ari pointed out which caused Luke to laugh.  

            "He would.  Though at least he has that fur to keep him warm," Luke remarked.

            Ari gave a nod with a smile before pausing.  "What about Cal?" she asked, curious, even though she knew it might upset Luke, which it did.

            "What about him?" Luke asked, feeling irritation seem to roll over him, but he tried to force it back.

            "Well, is he okay?" she asked, deciding not to push the fact that it was Luke how had injured him.

            "I just saw him earlier today at the meeting. He looked fine," he answered her.  Apparently that answer satisfied her because she gave another small nod, resting her head on his shoulder.

            "You should rest," he told her gently, after a few moments of just sitting like that.

            "I am tired," Ari admitted with a sigh.

            Luke stood up, rearranging the pillows so that Ari could lay down which she did, snuggling under the blankets a bit more.

            "You get some rest," he told her with a small smile, seeing that her eyes were starting to flutter shut.

            "Stay," she whispered.

            "I can't, the doctor, remember?" Luke asked.  

Ari gave a sigh, knowing he was right.  "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course, bright and early," he assured her, making certain she was fully covered in the blanket.   He gave her another small smile as her eyes drifted close and he silently made his way over to the door.  

"Good night, Luke," she managed to call to him, sleep starting to take her already.

"Good night, Ari," he answered, looking back over at her once more.  "Have only good dreams tonight," he whispered, to the already sleeping figure, before he turned out the lights, shutting the door halfway before making his way back to his room


	61. A new roommate

            Chapter 61 

            AN: Sorry I have been MIA everyone.  I have been traveling with limited computer access. I hope this section helps make up for my absence and I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.  Thank you for the great reviews!  It definitely helps the creative muse.  J  Please continue to read and review everyone.  

The first thing that came to Luke's mind the next morning was Ari.  She was going to be okay now. She was still sick, yes, but she was awake and talking coherently. Everything was going to be okay now. All that mattered was that now Ari would be alright.  He had been so worried, especially because the last things they had said to each other had been said in anger.  

            Luke let out a deep sigh, letting himself sink down into the mattress a bit more, eyes still closed.  He enjoyed the silence, which only lasted a few moments before his chrono alarm next to him started to beep insistently.    He let out another sigh; this time it was an annoyed one.  He seemed to always wake up only moments before his alarm would start, no matter what time it was set for.   With his eyes still closed, giving a small groan, he reached his hand toward the small bedside table to turn it off.   It took until the third wild swing of his hand to turn it off.  However, it stopped.

            At least, that was what Luke thought until a stream of chirps started, just inches from him.

            Luke gave a start, eyes flying open as he sat up with a start, seeing Ari's R4 unit was right beside him.  "You scared me!" he exclaimed, hand on his heart before running it up over his face and through his hair, blonde hair now darkened from not having a lot of exposure to the sunlight.

            The droid gave a sound that Luke could only interpret as a laugh.  Luke tried to scowl in response, but couldn't help but give a small laugh.  

            "What are you doing here?" he asked the droid, then paused as the droid gave a string of beeps, which Luke was unable to translate.  "R4, I didn't catch that," he told the droid, who seemed to give a sigh, if a droid was able to give one.

            "Wait, Ari!  She's okay, isn't she?" Luke's heart skipped a beat, but was able to let out a small sigh of relief when the R4 gave a droid's version of a nod.  "Am I needed in the med bay?" Luke asked, trying to figure out what the droid was sent for.  Why else would the droid be here?   Ari must have sent a message, or had a reason to send R4 to go to him.   Once again, the droid gave an affirmative answer.

            Luke quickly got changed, boots included, pulling on a second warm tunic as he started for the door, R4 following.

            Luke realized, as he almost ran into three Rebels who were walking by his room at that moment, that it was later than he had thought.  He must of set his chrono alarm wrong.  He greeted the Rebels he passed with nod and a smile, though his mind was on Ari.  Why had she sent R4 to him?

            Finally, after a million possibilities had come to him, Luke and R4 reached the medical bay.  Letting himself walk through the main area, he came to Ari's room.  He noted that the door was shut, so he gave two soft knocks, just in case she was sleeping.

            "Come in," a clearly male voice called back, and Luke frowned slightly.  He didn't know that voice.  Who would be with Ari?

            However, Luke's worry faded once he entered the room, seeing that the man who had answered was the base's doctor.  The doctor was sitting in a chair beside Ari, who was also sitting, with the support of pillows, like she had been last night.  Unlike the previous night, her eyes were shining much like they had before becoming ill, and she seemed more alert.  Even her skin seemed to be its normal color, unlike the pale, porcelain features that had graced her before.  During that time, Luke had worried more, since it made her look as if she had died.

            Now though, she looked much better.  In fact, if it hadn't been for memories that he had, Luke would just assume she was tired, not having been on the verge of possible death from exposure.

            "Luke," she smiled at him, and he found that her smile was contagious.  One of the few things that should be contagious, he decided.

            "Hey…I am guessing you sent R4 to come get me," he smiled back, going over to sit beside her on the bed.

            "Yes.  Oh, I should have sent the translator, but it seems you two worked it out," Ari pat the droid on the domed head, which resulted in a pleased series of chirps before the droid rolled to the power outlet to charge.  R4 had been running on low power, having been watching over Ari as much as possible.  

            "So, what is going on?" Luke asked, glancing from Ari to the doctor, and back again.

            "Well, Lieutenant Narabe has made excellent recovery," the doctor, Dr. Farres told him.  "In fact, 2-1B, the medical droid has said she should be up and moving in a just another day or so."  

            Ari sighed at this.  "I still have to stay in bed?  When can I start patrolling again?" she asked

            "I would say a few more days at least, maybe a week, just to be sure you don't relapse."

            "But that is a long time," Ari insisted.

            "It will be even longer if you push yourself too hard too soon," Farres reminded her.  "But that leads me to why I asked you to summon Commander Skywalker."

            The young Tatooine native looked over at Farres, then back at Ari, a bit perplexed.  Why would the doctor have sent for him?  

            "I asked that you be here, because I would like to ask something of your, Commander Skywalker.  I am aware that you and Lieutenant Narabe are friends from your home world."

            "The best," Luke quickly spoke up.

            "I have spoken with 2-1B and done tests as well.  We feel that it would be best for Lieutenant Narabe to stay in bed and not do anything too strenuous just yet, because she will shortly be getting tired, I am sure."  

            Luke glanced over at Ari and realized that was true.  Up close, she looked ever more tired than she had when he had looked at her from the doorway.

            "However, we feel it would be better if she was able to stay in a room outside of the medical bay.  We do not think she should be alone though.  So, we would like to ask if she could stay in your room.  Usually, we would ask someone such Major Toryn Farr or Princess Leia to use their quarters, since they are both females. Due to all the work that needs to be done, they are unavailable, and since you two are so close, I doubted it would be uncomfortable.  Would it?"

            Luke glanced at Ari, then at Farres.  "I do not feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, I would be happy to."

            "And Lieutenant?"

            Ari nodded. "That sounds good.  When will I be going there?"

            "As soon you are both ready."

            "My room is ready now," Luke offered.  "I can get her things while she is resting."

            "Get her things, and we will sent another bed to your room," Farres instructed.  "I will be informing the Princess about this and any necessary changes that need to be made, can be done so."

            Luke nodded, looking over at Ari, who gave him a small smile.  She was getting better, but would still need more rest.  The difficulty would be to convince her that she did need to sleep and stay in bed.

            "I'll be right back," Luke assured her as he got up.

            "I'll be right here," Ari joked back, leaning back against the pillows a bit more, hating how tired she always seemed to be.

            Luke gave a smile back over his shoulder at her joke, and then hurried from the room, not running, but walking briskly towards Ari's room.  He was surprised that Air would be staying with him.  They hadn't spent a lot of time together. In fact, their time together since joining the Rebellion was spent in near death experiences and fighting in combat and with each other.

            Resolving to change that, he entered her room, feeling a bit strange doing so, since he didn't know what she would need. 

            Her bed was not made, sheets and blankets still twisted from before.  Frowning at this, he pulled them off the bed.  He was sure that someone could wash them, and then the bed could be made again.  

            Setting those in the corner, he went to her closet, and started to look through her clothing.  He finally selected a few warm tunics before moving to the small drawers nearby.  He quickly grabbed some clothes from there, including some pajamas.  

            Satisfied, he looked around the room again.  She had her belt with her at the med bay, which had the translator, and her lightsaber, so that meant less to worry about.  He glanced around the room, and his eye fell on her nightstand.  A journal.  He thought back, realizing it was her mother's.  She hadn't really wanted to discuss it.  

            He went over to it, picking it up, noting that it had aged, but not poorly.  He weighed it in his hands, before slowly opening it.  He knew that Ari would kill him if she found out. He was just curious.  He flipped the pages carefully, yet quickly, not reading the words, but seeing a few holos posted in it.  He stopped, then went back a few pages, seeing a picture.  It was hard to tell who or what it was.  It showed a man, about Luke's age, with eyes and hair color very similar to Luke's.  He had a smile that didn't fully reach his other features.  A young woman was with him.  She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place why.  Looking at the picture again, he shivered and quickly closed it.  It left him with more questions, but decided not to ask about it.  Not yet at least.  It could wait until Ari was much better. Maybe she would even share without him asking.

            Putting the journal away and into the bag on the floor, along with the clothes, and he slung it over his shoulder.   He turned to leave, and then paused, looking around.  The room was much like how he used to have his room back on Tatooine, he remembered with a sad smile.  He felt like he had aged years, but he knew it had been only a short time.  Probably less than two standard months.  

            That thought immediately led to another one and he rushed to the com unit, which showed the standard date.  A small smile came to Luke's feature.  It was Ari's birthday. She was now 19, like him.   While they couldn't celebrate, he was sure that they could figure out something.  There would be no gifts at this moment, but he hoped that next year, or the year after, he would be able to get her something, and celebrate with her, because they would be free.

            With a smile at the thought, he hurried out of the room.  He went to his room, and saw that the extra bed had already been brought.  He took the clothes, hanging the tunics up, folding the other clothes, putting them in one of his drawers.  He also set her journal on the table that was now between himself and Ari's bed.

            Now, time to get Ari.


	62. Happy Birthday

Chapter 62 

**AN: Please R&R!!  **

Luke glanced over at Ari, who was now awake after having been dozing off all day.  At least, that was what R4 had reported.   While Luke had tried to stay with her as often as he could, he still got commed at least half a dozen times.   Each time he had hoped that it was something that he could answer quickly.  However, each and every time he had to leave. He never wanted to though.  That was why had asked R4 to stay with her, just in case she got worse.  Ari had protested that she was fine, but Luke was just as stubborn as her.

              It was now after the evening meeting, and while Luke was supposed to be looking over reports, he found that he kept glancing over at Ari, watching her as she read through an aging bound book.  Her mother's journal, she had explained.  Apparently there was a lot written in it, since Ari wasn't as far into it as he had thought she would be.  However, the handwriting was done in swooping letters, at least what he had seen.  That could take some time to read, especially when sick.  It was also her interest in that journal that had given Luke an idea.  An idea that had taken him all over the base in search of a certain item.  He had been able to find such a thing, and had felt very pleased with himself.  It meant doing some extra help for one of the Rebels, but was worth it.

            "Do I look funny or something?" Ari asked, sensing him watching her, not even looking up.

            "Not at all," he smiled back.  "I was just thinking…" he trailed off.

            "About what?" Ari asked him.

            "About what today is," he answered.

            "Today?  What is today?" she asked, honestly not knowing.  She had lost track of the days and weeks since they had left Tatooine.  She put her forefinger into the book to keep her place.

            "Today, a certain someone turns 19," he smiled secretively.

            Ari looked at him for a moment, and it was clear that she was thinking about the days.  "My birthday.  Force, I forgot all about it," she admitted with a laugh.

            "Do you feel any older?" Luke teased.

            "Ask me a few days from now when I feel better," she answered, but a smile was still on her face.  "Well, I have caught up with you now, Luke."

            "Yes, you have. Just like you do every year," he gave a wink over at her.

             Ari gave small wink back, joking with him.  "Last year, I wouldn't have been even able to imagine we would be here."

            "Well, it isn't the best environment.  Which is why I am sorry we can't really celebrate it."

            "Oh, don't worry about it," Ari shook her head.  "Honestly.  It isn't a big deal. I wasn't expecting a party or anything," she gave a small laugh

            "Well, whether you think that or not, we are going to have our own small celebration," he smiled.

            "What?  A celebration?" Ari asked, perplexed.

            "Yes. Nothing big, but…." He trailed off, reaching next to him, turning her back to her.  He had a small plate that was covered with wrap.  On the plate was a pastry.  Luke had also managed to get a small candle.

            Taking the wrap off of it, he put the candle it in the center.  Pulling out a small lighter he had borrowed, he lit it before turning back to Ari.

            Ari's eyes grew a bit larger at this, surprised, but pleased.  She set the journal down beside her, no longer keeping her place.

            "R4, can you dim the lights?" he asked the droid, who beeped, then complied.

            Luke got to his feet, and then sat beside her on the bed.  "Happy Birthday to you.  Happy Birthday to you.  Happy Birthday, Dear Ari.  Happy Birthday to you," he sang to her.  R4 had even joined in, trying to whistle in tune.

            All this caused Ari to laugh with small shake of her head. 

            "Now, make a wish," Luke instructed.

            Ari looked over at him, only the faint candlelight showing his features.  The constantly shifting of the flame caused shadows to dance over him, and for a moment, Ari shivered, and she knew it had nothing to do with being sick.  She forced that thought away, instead seeing the happiness in his eyes.  Something she hadn't seen enough of since they had joined the Rebellion.

            Thinking of a wish with a small smile, she blew out the candle.  R4 turned up the lights again as Luke handed the plate to her.  "So what did you wish for?"

            "I can't tell you," she insisted.   "Or else it won't come true."

            Luke just gave a small laugh, starting to get to his feet to go to his bed again.

            "Don't you want some?" Ari asked.  She knew it must have been hard to get something this nice on a base where so many luxuries were missing.  Even showers were more like a luxury now.  

            "There isn't a lot. Besides, it is yours," Luke answered, with a shake of his head.

            "And I decided I want you to have half of it," she replied with a smile.  Even this seemed to be taking a lot out of her.  However, she was enjoying it, and planned to last as long as she could.

            "You are always sweet," Luke commented as he took his vibroblade from his belt.  It was almost funny to use it for something like this.  A weapon used as a knife to cut a pastry.  

            Ari must have thought so too because she laughed as he cut it halfway, taking one part for himself, giving her the other half still on the plate.

            Both glanced at each other, taking a bite at the same time.  Ari closed her eyes for a moment.  It was good. Not as good as her mother's cooking, but it was heaven after months of bland food and rations.  "This is good," she told him, opening her eyes again.

            "Very," he nodded, and both had finished their pieces before they knew it.

            "Thank you, Luke," Ari smiled at him.  

            "Well, it isn't done," he answered, then laughed glancing over at her.  

            "What?" she asked.

            "You have a little something, right there…" he leaned over and brushed away the berry jam that had been on it and had ended on the crease of her lips.

            Ari blushed slightly at this.  "Thanks," she murmured.

            "Anytime," she answered lowly.

            Then he realized how close they were and made himself step back, feeling awkward.  

            "Umm…yeah, but there is still one more thing to give you," he spoke up, digging through his bag.  He took the item and hid it behind his back, walking back towards her. 

            "I couldn't wrap it," he told her.   "But I hope you like it anyway."

            "Luke, honestly, this is more than what I expected."

            Luke gave a small smile and handed the item to her, causing a small gasp escape from Ari.

            It was a leather bound book, the pages still crisp and white.  Ari took it, running her hand over the smooth cover.  She flipped through the pages, all except for the first one blank.

            "A journal?" she asked, looking up at him.

            "Well, I saw how much you enjoyed your mother's, and I know you have many stories to tell.  This way, you can write them down and always remember them," he smiled.

            Ari glanced at the front page, reading the inscription.  _To Ari on yourr nineteenth birthday. You have so many adventures still left to take, and here you can write them down to remember them forever.  –Luke_

            "Thank you so much," she sat up a bit more, hugging him tight.  It made her miss her life back home, yes.  However, with Luke there, the pain was less, because they still had each other.  It would continue to be hard, but they would get through it.  

            Luke hugged her back, able to smell the light perfume of her shampoo since she had taken a shower earlier.  He held her for a moment, knowing they were both thinking about her last birthday.  So much had changed since then.  They had as well.  There was one thing that hadn't changed at least.  They were still best friends.  

"Happy Birthday, Ari," he whispered back with a small smile.

**AN: And for those of you waiting for the section of "Empire" to start, stay tuned!  ****J**


	63. Missing

**Chapter 63**

**AN: Thanks for being patient about updating everyone. Please Read and Review everyone!  ****J**

The next morning came too early for both Luke and Ari, who had decided that when Luke's chonro alarm started to sound. They had stayed up a bit later, talking, and Ari had written her first entry in her new journal.

            The relaxed, enjoyable time from the night before had worn off, now it was back to the monotony of life on the base.  

            Luke eventually turned off the insistent alarm before slowly sitting up.  He ran a hand over his face with a yawn.  He paused, having forgotten for a moment that Ari was there.

            "'Morning," Ari greeted him, still not moving from where she was burrowed under the blankets.  Her hair was fanning out over the pillow, framing her face.  Her eyes were still closed, not wanting to wake up just yet.

            "Good morning," he greeted.  "I have to go to a meeting and get breakfast. I will bring you back something, alright?"

            Ari gave the slightest nod yet.  "Sounds good."

            Luke gave a small laugh as he quickly changed, since he knew Ari wouldn't be moving from where she was for awhile.

            Once ready, he went over and patted Ari's arm gently, pulling the blanket up around her a bit more.  Ari gave a small contented sigh as she snuggled deeper into the blanket.

            Without another word, Luke slipped out the door, and it shut with a hiss behind him.

            Even though finally warm under the blankets, the mattress and pillow feeling soft, Ari couldn't fall back asleep.   Instead of trying, she just let herself rest, slowly stretching, allowing her body to slowly wake up.  It was something she hadn't been able to do in a very long time. It was not just refreshing, but relaxing.  It was how she wished she could wake up everyday.

            Finally, after stretching, she opened her eyes slowly with a yawn. She was still a bit tired, but was now awake.  She felt as if she had done nothing but sleep for a long time.

            About half an hour after leaving, Luke returned with a tray, containing a bowl with a plate under it, and a glass of juice.   "Breakfast is served.  Though, it is more like food you would have for lunch," he smiled.  "However, the soup and juice will help you feel better."

            "You are always looking out for me," Ari teased as she sat up, able to sit without much support.

            "Well, someone has to, or you would go out in a blizzard," he teased back, which only succeeded to have Ari stick her tongue out at him in response.

            He smiled, handing the tray to her.  "I hope this is warm enough."

            "You got something too, didn't you?"

            Luke nodded.  "I ate fast though.  Leia had to talk to Han and me.   That is actually why I can't stay," he explained as he pulled on his coat and hat.  Ari watched him, sipping on her soup, which was warm, though in another ten minutes, it would be cold.  

            Luke continued, "There has been a lot of meteor activity.  And it is feared that with all that activity, approaching ships won't be seen until they are right over us.  So that means that the sensors have to be checked on, and even more are going to be placed."

            "Do you really think that the Empire will look here for us?" Ari asked, sipping the juice, sighing inwardly.  She used to like juice, but after having it day after day, she wanted to try something else.

            "I hope now," Luke sighed.  "But I know that Vader will not stop.  He also wants revenge on me I think.  And after that mission with Leia, I do not doubt that he will do anything necessary to find us and try to wipe out the Rebellion."

            Ari nodded, feeling her stomach tighten in knots, no longer hungry and she moved the tray so it was beside her on the bed, the bowl still half full with soup.

            Luke went over to her, now completely ready, gloves and thick boots on.  He leaned closer and gave her a hug.  "It will be ok.  What Han and I are doing is just an extra precaution.  I know he will want to hurry, because he wants to fix the _Falcon._ Apparently he fixes one thing and two more things break.  He says he just wants to pay off Jabba."

            Ari nodded.  "I can see why.  Does this mean he is leaving though?" she asked sadly.  Han had become a very good friend since their encounter with the bounty hunter on Ord Mantell.  

            "I don't know.  I am trying to convince him to pay Jabba and then come back.  Leia is asking him not to leave."

            "What do you think he will do?"

            "I don't know," Luke admitted.  "I guess all we can do is wait and find out."  He knew it was a sad thought. It was upsetting to him as well.  Han was like an older brother to him.  Something he had never had.  He always felt that Han would stay with the Rebellion, but also knew that Han could be unpredictable.  

            Ari nodded sadly.  She would miss Han if he left. She would miss Chewie as well. Already she had lost a lot of people she cared about.  Her parents, her brother, Luke's aunt and uncle, who were like family as well, Biggs, and other Rebels who died during the Battle of Yavin.  This time, though, she would lose someone, but that someone would still be alive.

            "Hey, don't worry about it.  I will see if I can talk to him when we go out on patrol. Speaking of, I should go," Luke remarked, getting to his feet.

            Ari gave another nod.  "Let me know when you get in though."

            "I will do better than that. I will come back here and tell you about it.  I want you to stay here though and rest.  Alright?"

            "I feel better though," Ari insisted.  "I really do."

            "But the doctor said you needed to rest, or you could get sick again.  I don't want that to happen to you, and I doubt you do either."

            Ari sighed, knowing he was right.  "I know.  I just don't like sitting in bed all day."

            "Well, you could walk around the room," Luke answered, a bit uneasily.  "Just be sure that R4 is there in case you need support or something."

            At this, the droid beeped at him and Ari picked up the translator that was on the small bedside table.  She glanced at it then laughed and showed it to Luke.  "Apparently, R4 doesn't like feeling like being a support like a rock."

            "R4, would you help Ari though?" he asked with a small smile.  R4 was a lot like R2 in personalities.  If anyone said droids didn't have any personality, they had never met droids like these.

            R4 beeped, agreeing to help.  

            "Thank you, R4," Luke smiled, patting the droid's domed shape head as he started for the doorway.

            "Be careful out there, Luke."

            "I will be.  I'll be back before you know it," he assured her from the doorway.  

            Ari just smiled, almost laughing at how he looked all bundled up.  Much different from how things had been on Tatooine. 

            Luke smiled back, and then was gone.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "R4, I am bored," Ari sighed again.  With support from leaning on the wall, Ari had been able to make it to the shower. It was a sonic shower, but still felt good.  One day, she vowed to take a real shower with warm water.  It would be a long one too, and the warm water would never run out.  She sighed, wistfully in thought.  If only it was possible.

            After a shower, she had read a bit more of her mother's journal.  However, seeing all the details her mother had included, Ari decided to write in her own, capturing how she felt and all the little things she could, including how she felt about her time on Ord Mantell and the daily activities on Hoth.

            Finally, after her hand cramped from so much writing, she decided to get up and move around.  She got to her feet, using the edge of the mattress for support as she did.  Then she was standing and started to walk along the perimeter of the room.  She went around the room about a dozen times, feeling a slight strain from it. However, she had a feeling that she would soon be better.  She hoped that the next day she would be able to take care of some of her tasks.

            R4 beeped at her, stealing her from her thoughts.  The droid suggested she lay down again and just rest. The droid went on to say that Ari wouldn't want to push it immediately or she might get sick like Luke had said.

             Ari sighed at this, but knew that the droid was right.  She laid down, feeling warmer after moving around the room.  She still felt a bit closed in, but decided that after a nap, she could take a walk with Luke when he got back.  There was no reason he would say no if he was to go with her.

            That thought in her mind, Ari let herself relax.   She would take a nap, and then prove to Luke she was better and able to go back to regular duties.  She smiled slightly, but more to cheer herself up.  All those thoughts were good.  Why couldn't she get rid of the cold feeling that was coming over her?  She snuggled under the blankets, but couldn't find warmth.  Something was amiss.  And it worried her.  What was it?  The Empire?  Darth Vader?  Something involving Luke?  

            These thoughts still plaguing her, she turned onto her side, pulling her knees up slightly so she was in a ball.  With that sick feeling still in the pit of her stomach, she drifted into a light, restless sleep.

            About two hours passed, Ari drifted into and out of sleep, feeling the cold from her pit of stomach growing.  Each time she awoke slightly, it felt as if it had spread, and nothing would get rid of it.  It wasn't like how she was when she was sick.  This was different.

             The interruption came at this time as a gentle, yet sharp knock on the door.

            Ari rolled over with a deep sigh, rubbing her eyes.  "Come in," she called, wondering what time it was.  That thought ended, as another came to mind, as she saw who it was.  It was one of Luke's two droids, C-3PO.  It was humanoid in form, and the covering was gold in color.

            "Threepio?" Ari asked, surprised to see the droid.  Why would he have come to find her?  A message from Luke?

            "Mistress Ari," the droid entered the room, clearly nervous with R2 at his side.  

            "Is something wrong?" Ari asked.  The cold feeling was even stronger. Threepio was noticeably nervous about something.

            "Well, no.  At least, not at this moment. Princess Leia was just wondering if you had heard or seen Master Skywalker."

            "Not since he went out on patrol, why?" she asked, sitting up.

            "No one else has seen him either."

            "What? No one?" Ari asked, swinging her feet around, placing them on the floor.  "What about Han?"

            "Captain Solo returned.  He said that Master Luke would be returning after investigating an asteroid that crashed.  That was the last that anyone had heard from him.  And with the storm coming…"

            "What?!"  Ari got to her feet, swaying slightly, eyes fixed on the droids.  "You mean that Luke is missing and could get caught in a blizzard?"

            Threepio glanced at R2, then back at her.  "Well, yes."  He went on saying that he was sure Luke was alright, but while Ari heard it, she couldn't seem to understand it.  Her mind was racing, and she finally understood the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

            Luke was missing, And time was running out.


	64. The Approaching Storm

**Chapter 64**

** AN: Real quick, same disclaimer I had before, many chapters back. Just thought I would mention that. Also, thank you to everyone who are continuing to read and review. Please continue to do so!**

"Mistress Arianna…" Threepio was moving down the hallway following Ari, who was moving as fast as she could. She was dressed now, having pulled on her boots, coat and gloves, even as Threepio had tried to convince her to stay in bed. That hadn't stopped the young Nubian native as she continued down the seemingly unending ice encased hallway. Her eyes shone with determination, even though her gait was shaky. However, she refused to lean on the wall for support.

Her trek was being monitored by the three droids following her; Threepio, ARTOO-D2 and R4.

"Mistress Arianna, I must-" Threepio started but was cut off by Ari as she twirled around to face him. Her head swam from the sudden movement, but it lasted only a brief moment. 

"Listen Threepio, Luke could be in trouble…." She trailed off, her mind racing. It was at that moment that she realized what her feeling had been. It was Luke. He was in trouble now, she was sure of it. "I can't just hang around and do nothing," she continued, almost snapping, frustrated at the ice, the cold, at Luke, but mostly at herself for feeling unable to do anything. She paused, and looked at the three droids, who were all quiet, looking at her. She was sure if they were people, they would have looked surprised. "Sorry," she apologized, and then gave a sigh. "I just have a feeling something really bad happened and I am very worried."

"It is quite alright," Threepio answered as they neared the entrance to the main hanger. It was abuzz with activity as usual, and some of the men gave her a quick salute with a smile, glad to see her up and moving again. "The Princess asked that we confer with you and with Captain Solo to know if either or you had contact with Master Luke."

ARTOO beeped behind him, and Threepio turned, to see another droid approach them. "C-3PO and counterpart ARTOO-D2?" it asked, metallic voice lacking the personality that the other three droids seemed to have.

"Yes?" C-3PO answered.

"I have a request from maintenance. Did you or your counterpart raise the temperature in Princess' Leia's quarters?"

"Of course. It was too cold for a human," C-3PO answered, as if it was the most logical answer in the universe.

"Your lack of logic has caused damage," the other droid answered. "The thermal heater caused the ice walls to melt, causing off of the Princess' personal items, especially clothes, to become wet."

"What?" Threepio turned to ARTOO and hit the domed head of the small droid. "This is all your fault."

ARTOO blew an electronic raspberry at Threepio before beeping a response, before starting to roll away, Threepio following.

"Don't try to blame me. I didn't ask you to turn up the thermal heater. I merely…" Threepio answered and Ari sighed as they moved away from her.

She leaned against the wall slightly, closing her eyes for a few moments. She was trying to collect her thoughts to decide what to do next. Since Threepio and ARTOO had left, she and R4 were on their own again.

She knew that she could talk to the communication crew, to see what they had heard, but didn't feel that would be helpful. In fact, only two people in the entire base came to mind when she wondered who to go to for information. The Princess Leia and Han. 

While she knew that the droids were going to speak to Han, she felt she would rather talk to him. If Leia had known more, she wouldn't have sent the droids to inquire with Ari and Han.

Motioning to R4 to follow, she realized that the Falcon was very close to the where the ice cavern expanded into the hanger. She saw Chewie still working hard on the Falcon, with Threepio and ARTOO standing there as well.

Han, who had been working on the Falcon as well, was standing by the ship as well, talking to the deck officer, one hand over Threepio's mouth, or at least where the droid's vocal mechanisms were located.

Curious as to what was going on, Ari came closer.

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there," Han was saying, glancing over the deck officer's shoulder to where the daylight was quickly fading into a bitter, stormy night.

"Yes, Sir," the officer gave a small nod, and then turned to go talk to the others to see if there was any communication with Luke.

"Excuse me, Sir. Might I inquire what is going on?" Threepio asked.

When Han turned, Ari could see that his attention was clearly elsewhere, even though he answered Threepio. "Why not?" 

"Impossible man," Threepio replied as Han walked by him. The smuggler stalked down an adjoining hallway, a plan coming to mind. "Come along, Artoo, let's find Princess Leia." The humanoid droid started to walk down the corridor they had just come from. Threepio quickly noted Ari and lowered the volume slightly, as if so Ari couldn't overhear. "Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger."

Frowning at this, Ari quickly started down the hallway that Han had disappeared down. She knew where this led, and she quickly caught onto Han's plan. And she could honestly say that it wasn't a sane plan. However, the same plan had come to her mind as well.

She heard the tauntums before she saw them. There were always a few that were always saddled and ready in case of an emergency. Han was stepping around a few crates and boxes in the way as Ari entered, and she had to follow the same path. There wasn't enough room though, and R4 had to wait off to the side, near a Rebel who was digging through the contents.

While looking around, just needing to move, Han heard another Rebels approach and looked up. Ari couldn't see his face, but knew he probably looked worried. She was also worried, stomach in knots. The feeling was growing more intense now, and she had to force herself not to run out into the snow to try and find him.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in," the deck officer was telling Han.

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?" Han asked

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold," the officer replied after just the slightest verbal hesitation.
    
     "Then we'll have to go out on tauntauns," Han answered. Not bothering to wait for the others to agree, he walked past them.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly," the deck officer tried to reason with him. There was a storm coming as well, and that made the conditions even more dangerous.

"That's right," Han replied, turning to face him and the other Rebels. "And my friend's out in it." 

"I'll cover sector twelve. Have com-control set screen alpha," the assistant deck officer called as Han pushed past the other troops, going to an already saddled tauntaun. It gave a small grunt as Han tested to be sure the saddle was on snug enough.

"Your tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker," the deck officer announced. Ari pushed her way through the troops to catch up with Han before he left.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han shouted over his shoulder, urging the tauntaun to move. 

Before they could pick up speed, Ari jumped in front of him.

"Ari? What are you doing?" Han asked, surprised to see her, pulling back the reins so that the tauntaun wouldn't step on her.

"If Luke is out there, I want to come to. I can help you look."

Han shook his head. "Kid, Luke would kill me if he knew I let you go outside. You aren't completely better, and you could get sick again or worse. Besides, I don't want to have to worry about you too. I will find Luke and bring him back," Han told her, voice firm. 

Sighing, Ari nodded, stepping back so Han could pass. He was right. She hated to admit it, but she would hurt more than she would help. She didn't want to do nothing by just standing around, but knew that there was no other choice.

Han pulled on his mask to cover his eyes, giving her a small nod, before pressing his heels into the tauntaun. The creature gave a small snort, quickly trotting to where the shield doors were open, leading outside.

Ari followed as fast as she could, stopping at the doors, eyes traveling instead, watching Han until he disappeared from sight. Ari stayed there a few moments, hoping to see him returning with Luke in just seconds, but knew it was just wishful thinking.

A blast of cold air hit her and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Her eyes then scanned the surrounding area and frowned. While she didn't know much about snow storms, the sky definitely looked threatening, looking like she could reach out her hand and touch part of the blanket of grey clouds that encompassed the entire region as far as the eye could see.

All she could do was stand and wait, hoping that they would make it back before the storm. She had heard how dangerous the storms here could be, and they sounded like the sandstorms on Tatooine. "Come on Han, come on Luke. Hurry back," she murmured as the first few snowflakes started to fall.


	65. The Long Cold Night

            **Chapter 65**

**            AN: Please read and review so I know people are still interested!**

Ari wasn't certain how long she stayed like that, watching the snow fall.  All too quickly the tauntaun's footprints had disappeared in a swirl of white.  The weak, sick sunlight that barely gave any warmth was quickly setting.  Dark clouds seemed to come closer, encompassing the entire area as the wind picked up speed.

            It got colder too.   Ari was rubbing her arms, toes already numb from the cold, but she wouldn't move from her post.  Even as her teeth chattered and her lips started to go numb, she refused to leave.

            What if Luke was dead?  What if Han died too?  What if she never saw either of them again?  What then?  It scared her immensely to think of that.

            "Ari?" a voice asked, almost hesitantly.

            Turning, Ari's blue eyes met with brown ones that mirrored her own worry.  

            "Princess," Ari murmered in acknowledgement, giving Leia a small nod.

            "You should be resting," Leia remarked as she walked a bit closer, now standing beside Ari.  They both were very different.  Ari with wisps of her blonde hair dancing in the wind, most hidden underneath her hat, while Leia's dark brown hair was braided and pinned in military fashion.  Ari also was taller than Leia by a few inches, but seemed smaller with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering from the cold.  In contrast, Leia stood, arms crossed as well, but she looked strong and in control, the only hint that she wasn't, was in her eyes.  The same worry that both woman wore was apparent in their eyes, and their bond as comrades was stronger because of it.

            "I don't think I can rest.  Not with this going on," Ari answered.

            "I could order you to," Leia started, and Ari turned, giving her a look, surprised.  "But I won't," she added.

            "Thank you," Ari replied, gaze traveling back to the deserted land of snow and ice.

            "You at least need to take a break.  Maybe get something warm to eat, or at least give yourself a chance to warm up.  Your lips are starting to look a little blue," Leia spoke up after a few minutes.

            Ari paused about to protest, but could almost hear Luke's voice, scolding her for not taking care of herself.  And for arguing even when she knew Leia was right.

            "Will you contact me as soon as they hear anything?" Ari asked, eyes pleading though her voice was strong.

             Leia nodded.  "Of course."

            Ari turned to leave, but after taking a few steps, she paused midstride and looked over her shoulder at Leia.  "What about you?"

            "I had something small.   I will keep post until you come back, but take your time."

            Ari nodded, taking this in before starting for the cafeteria.  She gave a few nods to those in her command as she passed them.  Most of them wanted to talk, but she kept words to a minimum, thanking them for their concern and promising to talk to them later.

            She finally got to the cafeteria, and due to the lateness of the hour, she was about to take her light meal to a small table where there was no one else.  She didn't feel like talking to others.

            She ate automatically, mind far away, amid the shifting dunes, much like Tatooine, except that instead of warm sand, it was cold snow.

            "Can I sit here?" a voice spoke up and Ari gave a start, looking up at the man who had spoken.  In surprise, she got to her feet, and was pulled into a hug. 

            "Cal…I am glad to see you," she told him as she pulled back.

            Cal looked at her for a moment, a bit perplexed but stood until Ari sat back down again.

            "How are you feeling?" she asked, motioning for him to take the other seat.

            "At one hundred percent," he replied, still looking at her closely.  "What about you though? I heard about what happened."

            "I'm fine, just worried…" she trailed off, realizing that he didn't mean Luke's disappearance.  "I'm fine.  Getting better," she quickly replied.

            Cal shook his head though, not letting it go.  "Worried?  About what?"  He reached a hand over, placing it on hers.

            "Well, Luke," she admitted.

            "Oh…" Cal's gaze fell for a moment as his hand slid off of hers.  "What about him?"

            "He's missing," Ari answered, feeling her throat tighten at the thought again.  She also found herself wishing she hadn't eaten the few bites she had, as her stomach felt like it was flipping.

            "He's missing?" Cal asked, concerned, which Ari could tell was genuine.  

            For his part, Cal was surprised, and worried.  He knew how much Luke meant to Ari.  He wasn't sure about her feelings towards Luke, but knew that they had been friends basically all their lives.  

            "And Han went out after him, but we haven't heard from either of them."

            "And the storm is moving in," Cal added with a nod.

            "How long until it is here?" Ari asked, pushing her tray away, not able to even think about taking another bite.

            "I am guessing not long," he replied.  Before she could ask how he knew, he added, "I was over talking to some of the officers about the storm."

            Ari nodded, biting her lower lip before quickly getting to her feet.  "I am sorry, Cal. It is good to see you just…I…I have to go," she managed before she turned and rushed out of the cafeteria.

            Cal watched her go, sighing to himself.  If for nothing else, it was for Ari's sake that he hoped Luke would fight to stay alive out there.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Ari was almost running, and the strain on her lungs was almost refreshingly familiar after being bedridden for so long.  She knew that in time, the feeling would only come after a hard workout, and not running through the base. 

            Not seeing Leia at the door, she almost ran right into C-3PO who was talking to himself it seemed.  "…quite alright," he was saying as Ari barely managed to miss colliding with him.

            "Mistress Arianna.  Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing that she was breathing harder than normal.

            "Where is Princess Leia?  Has she heard about Luke yet?" Ari asked

            "Ah, no, the Princess is talking to Chewbacca now.  It seems he is insistent on going after Captain Solo."

            "He is?" Ari asked, though not very surprised. She had assumed that Chewie would want to go with Han.

            "Yes, but Princess Leia is trying to convince him to stay.  Chewbacca would not get far on foot, and he is unable to right a tauntaun," Threepio replied.

            Ari had to give a small chuckle, envisioning the large Wookie riding a tauntaun. It was ridiculous. 

            "Where is Arfour?  And Artoo?" Ari asked, scanning the area for the two droids.

            "Well, Arfour is with Princess Leia, while Artoo is attempting to scan the area for Master Luke."

            "Has there been any luck?" Ari questioned, hoping there was at least some sign of either Luke or Han."

            "Artoo's range is not very large," Threepio answered, not answering Ari's question directly. However, there was no need to.  Ari knew that it meant. It meant that no one had heard from Luke or Han since they had left.  Looking back outside, she saw that the wind had picked up, and that the snow was falling even harder.

            Saying a quick goodbye to Threepio, Ari decided to face some of the elements, stepping outside the relative safety of the shield door.

            The wind whipped at her skin, cheeks going cold then somewhat numb and she shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them warm.

            Her eyes fell onto R2-D2, who was stationed out there, radar scanning the area. 

            "Hey there R2," she greeted the droid, who just gave a low, sad beep in return.  "Still no luck…"  Ari sighed, more of a statement than a question and she was greeted by the same depressed beep as before.

            The two stood that way for another a few moments, and a tear that Ari felt escape seemed to almost be freezing onto her cheek and she brushed it away.  She knew that they would have to close the shield door soon, even if Luke and Han were still there.  The storm was getting worse, and if the doors were stuck open all night, it was possible the whole base could freeze.

            Biting her lip, Ari spoke up, having to raise her voice a bit louder than she intended over the howling of the wind.  "There is nothing else we can do Artoo. Come in before you freeze," she instructed the droid

            For a moment, it seemed as if Artoo was going to argue with her, and Ari wasn't sure if she could persuade the droid to leave his post, since it was taking all her willpower to keep telling herself to go back inside.

            Luckily, after another quick scan, Artoo retracted his radar, and, with a few mournful beeps, he went back inside.

            Ari waited a few more moments, scanning the area with her own eyes.  Hoping against hope to see both of them walking back to base.  They would both be laughing at how worried everyone was, and then she would be upset at Luke.  Or at least attempt to be. She never could stay mad at him for long.  Sighing, dejectedly, Ari followed Artoo's example, entering the base.

            She saw Leia then, leaning against one of the X-wings, with two other Rebels speaking to her.  Threepio was there too, and Ari felt her heart sink. Whatever they were discussing couldn't be good.

            Chewie was there and the large Wookie patted Ari on the head affectionately, and while Ari couldn't tell exactly what he was saying, she could only assume, from his tone, that he was glad that she wasn't lost as well.

            Ari could only give him a sad, forced smile back, unable to talk past the lump in her throat.

             Chewie continued walking, going to the group by Princess Leia and he leaned his head against one of the X-wing's support.

            It was then that Ari knew what was going to happen.  They were going to close to shield doors.  Even though she knew there was no other choice, a few tears escaped and she brushed them away quickly.  This couldn't be happening!  They had to come back!

            Ari trotted towards the group, and then froze as she heard the familiar grinding sound as the shield doors started to move.  It was a sickening sound, and the cold seemed to reach to her bones.  Fighting a shiver, all she could do was watch as the space became smaller and smaller until the doors locked with a loud, resounding clang.

            At that same moment, Chewie gave a loud howl, head thrown back, and Ari could relate, wanting to do the same thing.  However, she didn't.  She stood rooted in her spot for another few moments. She could hear Threepio speaking to Leia, but didn't catch what was being said.  For a moment, she was a grateful, knowing that it was probably something she didn't want to hear.

            Even as Ari tried to pull herself away from the door, she couldn't, imagining Luke and Han outside, freezing to death as they all stood inside, helpless.  How long she stood there, she was uncertain, unable to shake those vivid images.

            "Ari?" a familiar voice spoke up and she didn't even have to turn to know it was Leia.

            "I'm not going to leave this area," she told Leia.  "I can't."  Then she felt something warm being put over her shoulders.  Glancing over at Leia, she noticed it was a blanket.  Curling into it, Ari noticed that Leia had one too.

            "We don't have to leave just yet, but I will order you to get some sleep before this night is through, because it is going to be a long night.  And I fear…." Leia let out a deep sigh before continuing.  "I fear that we will need our strength for what tomorrow brings."


	66. Discoveries at Dawn

               **Chapter 66**

**               AN:  It has been awhile, but here is the next update!  And everyone please read and review so I know that people are still interested!**          

               The night was the same as all the nights on Hoth were, long and cold.  It was even worse this night, due to the howl of the storm outside.  It sounded as if a predatory animal was stalking right at the shield doors, attempting to get in.  The ice particles hitting the door were like the claws raking across the strong metal.

               To the small group waiting, time had no meaning.  The minutes seemed like hours.  Each second that ticked by seemed to echo in the emptying hanger as many of the Rebels went to their rooms to sleep.

               Not to the group that was situated by some boxes, off to the side.  Artoo and Arfour were unusually quiet with only a few beeps to which Threepio would respond with just a few short sentences.

               The other three figures consisted for two young women and one large Wookie.  

               It was certainly an odd assortment, which most would have laughed at, if it hadn't been for the concerned looks that were showing on the humans and Wookie. If it were possible, it seemed as if the droids looked worried as well.

               Chewie stood off to the side, keeping his vigil, eyes still on the door, as if he could will the two missing humans to reappear.

               The two young women had almost no interaction with each other for nearly an hour.  Both were lost in their own thoughts as they sat next to each other on the supply boxes.

               Even though worried, Ari found herself growing tired as she pulled the blanket a bit closer.  All the stress, worry and physical exhaustion was once again taking its toll on the blonde haired girl.

               "You should get some sleep," Leia spoke up, seeing how tired the other girl was.

               Ari shook her head, forcing herself to sit up straighter.  "No.  I'm fine, really," she insisted.  "I am."

               "There is nothing we can do until tomorrow morning," Leia reminded her, always the voice of logic, even when worried.   "We need rest…all of us," she added, looking at Chewie who shook his head stubbornly.  No one could order a Wookie to do something. Especially this Wookie.

               "I am going to stay up as well.  At least for a bit," she added when she noted how Leia had been about to argue with her.   Sighing, the dark haired woman became silent again, seeing that arguing wouldn't change their minds.

               The minutes continued to tick by slowly and silently, as if time was moving through an early morning fog.

               Once again, Ari found her eyelids start to flutter close, her head pounding, as if a million banthas were running through.  Her head slowly started to lean closer to a crate, until it was resting against it.  It was an uncomfortable pillow, but the warmth from the blanket was inviting.  Even as she fought it, she found herself also wishing to escape to where Luke and Han were alive and well.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *              *             *

                "Ari…Ari, wake up…" a female voice was speaking to her and Ari opened her eyes. She looked around confused at her surroundings. Where was she?  After a moment, she realized she was laying on one of the bunks of the _Millennium Falcon_.  

               "Leia?" she asked, voice still thick was sleep, so she cleared it a few times before speaking again, sitting up.  "Is it morning?" she questioned, voice still sounding a bit strange to her, but she mentally shrugged it aside.

               Leia just nodded, and Ari felt herself go cold, as the young Princess was unable to look her in the eye.

               "Leia…what happened…did they find Han and Luke?" Ari asked, pulling the blanket closer, as if that would protect her from anything bad that Leia had to say.

               "They were found.  Han is in the medical bay, but it doesn't look good.  They don't think he will last the day.  He was just a few hundred yards from Luke.  I am sorry, Ari. He didn't make it."  Leia moved to put an arm on Ari's shoulder but she pushed it away.

               "No!" she shouted, tears coming to her eyes.   Luke dead? He couldn't be. She would be able to sense something. He had to be alive.  He just had to be.

               "Ari, I know this is hard to accept, I cared about him too…"

               "Just stop talking!" Ari snapped.  "Just stop!  You are wrong! He isn't dead!" She was nearly hysterical.  Ari was gasping for air, which caused her breathing to become even more erratic, and she caused herself to hyperventilate.  

               Leia moved her slightly so that the Nubian native's head was bent over, almost to her knees.  "Breathe in….and out…" she tried to calm the girl, whose blonde hair was in disarray. 

               After a few minutes, Ari's breathing was a bit steadier. She looked up at Leia with pained blue eyes.  This couldn't be happening.  She pushed past Leia, running down the ramp.  She was barefoot, but she didn't feel the cold metal under her feet, or the ice floor as she ran through the hanger.

               The hanger itself was empty of any activity. All the Rebels seemed to be missing, and no droids were moving around.

               Ari continued to run down the corridor to the medical bay, and it seemed to take forever. The halls seemed to stretch out, being even further than they really were.  Once again, they were empty as if Ari was the only one left in the entire base.  She paused at one point, looking around the hallway.  Hadn't she just been through here?

               "Hello!" she called.  Her voice echoed through the ice tunnel, but there was no answer in response.  "Luke! Han! Leia! Chewie!" she called.  Their voices echoed back to her, but once the echo had faded; there was only silence once more.

               Feeling a bit scared, Ari continued to run.  She had to be close to the medical bay.  She just had to be.

               Finally, after what seemed like years, she reached the medical bay.  The lighting was dim, and she couldn't see anyone moving around.  "Hello?" she asked hesitantly as she stepped in.  There was no response. She looked around and gave a start, seeing Han floating in the bacta tank.  However, the bacta didn't seem to be able to help much.  She moved a bit closer, then pulled back quickly. He was dead.  

               Starting to hyperventilate again, she continued to back up, wanting to look away, but unable to.

               "Force….Force…Force…" was all she could murmur as she continued stepping back.

               When she ran into something, she gave a yelp and turned hands up in fists, as if ready to fight.

               Instead of a creature, or some sort of dangerous situation, there was only a cot, which she was certain hadn't been there before.  It was like the one she had been on. There was a figure on this bed as well, but Ari couldn't tell who it was. They were covered by a white sheet, which usually meant whoever it was, was dead.

                Scared to know who was under the sheet, Ari just looked at it for a moment, before her hand brushed the cool, crisp fabric.

               Pinching the cloth between her thumb and forefinger, she slowly pulled it back.

               Even after seeing part of the face and knowing who it was, she continued to pull it down to the figure's neck, her fingers shaking horribly.

               Luke looked peaceful, as if sleeping. However, his chest was not rising and falling like it should have been.  His skin was also pale, almost white.  She wasn't used to seeing that, since on Tatooine everyone had tans.

               His lips were a light blue color, and Ari had to stand back. She started to cry, unable to stop herself. She flung herself around Luke.  He was cold to the touch and he had no pulse or breath.  "Wake up…please…Luke…wake up…" she was sobbing now. 

               However, there was no response, as Ari had expected.   That was, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Jumping back, she could see no one behind her.  Perplexed, she turned and glanced over one shoulder, then the other.  That was when she noticed that Luke's hand had moved. She looked over and saw his eyes were open, staring right at her.  "Ari…" she heard his voice. 

               She backed up, screaming, unable to stop. Then she tripped back, and found herself falling….falling…

                Ari sat up, mid scream; heart pounding and she looked around, confused and scared. She was in Luke's room, in her bed.  She glanced over at his bed, which was empty. 

               She was shaking horribly, blankets wrapped around her, showing her unrestful sleep.  One hand went to her heart, as if to slow it from its rapid beating.

               A dream.  It had just been a dream.  More like a nightmare.  That was all it had been though.  Luke and Han were alright. They had to be, she decided, remembering that her last conscious thought had been keeping vigil.

               R4, who had been just coming in, beeped in alarm, getting to her side as fast as possible, beeping.

               Hand fumbling for her translator, she found it wasn't on the nightstand.  Frowning, she paused, and then realized she was still dressed in her clothes from before.  She unclipped the translator and saw all of R4's questions.

               "I am fine…it was a nightmare," she explained to the droid.  "I promise that is all.  How did I get here?  Did they find Luke and Han?"

               She waited, holding her breath as the droid beeped and she read the response.  Chewie had carried her back since she had fallen asleep in the hanger.  Apparently Leia had as well at some point.

               R4 then replied that the Squadron had just left to find Han and Luke.  They were going to wake up Ari, but the General had said that Ari would stay to be their communication with base.   Truly, Ari knew it was because he was afraid of how she would react if the worst had happened, and like the others, he didn't want her getting sick going out in that weather again.

               Ari nodded at this.  Not good news, but it wasn't bad either.  She quickly stepped into the 'fresher, just to get rid of the perspiration that had accompanied her nightmare.  Scant minutes later, she was dressed in clean clothes, walking with purpose to the main communication center, R4 following her.

               Everyone looked up as she entered, then turned back to the speakers, where Zev was speaking. "No sign of them yet, and I haven't been able to get in contact with Solo's comm."

               "Keep trying.  There are a number of frequencies," Ari spoke up, authority in her tone.

               "Lieutenant Narabe, glad to hear your voice," the man answered.  "We will keep looking for them.  I am going to switch frequencies.  I will check in shortly."  With that, there was a click and the small crowd waited.  There were the officers, Leia, Chewie, the droids, Ari and a handful of others.
    
            Then Zev switched back over, obvious excitement in his voice.  "Echo Base...I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form."
    
                   Everyone shared looks and the tension was so thick, it could have been cut through with a lightsaber.  All attention was on the console as Zev switched over to another frequency.
    
            His voice came back seconds later, obviously relieved and thrilled.  "Echo Base...this is Rouge Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them."
    
                   The entire group erupted in cheers and shouts.  Ari found herself in shock from this news until Chewie pulled her into a hug, lifting her off her feet.  
    
                   What else could she do but hug him back?
    
    **AN: Hope the dream sequence wasn't too creepy for anyone.**


	67. Visiting the medical bay

**            Chapter 67**

**            AN: Sorry about the delay everyone.  Just finished with exams, so hopefully there will be more frequent updates. Everyone, please keep leaving reviews  ****J**

**            Also, if I remember correctly, this story has been going for two years now!  ****J**

        Ari jumped from one foot to the other, impatiently. She was waiting at the entrance to the hanger with the medical team, scanning the air for the snowspeeders that were returning. Two had already returned, which just left Zev and the two others that would be coming in after him.               "There they are," someone shouted and Ari had to squint to see Zev coming in.  He quickly landed and hopped out.  He waved the medical team over as Han carefully handed the very still form of Luke to them.   Ari's heart stopped and she dashed forward.  "Luke!" she called, and ran over to him.               However, the medical team wouldn't let her close to him, and she could barely see him except for a glance or two as they started to rush with him to the medical bay.  She started to go but was stopped by Han who had jumped out of the speeder as well.               "He's fine, Ari.  He just needs to see a medic and probably take a dip in the bacta tank.  He came around after some stim shots.  He got attacked by one of those ice creatures, but I think he will be okay.  He's tough."               Ari looked up at him and noted that he wasn't just saying that. He truly believed this, and it gave Ari hope.  Han wouldn't lie to her.  He cared about Luke a lot as well.                 Han gave her a small tired smile and Ari could tell that he was exhausted. He had probably been up all night.                 Ari turned around and hugged Han; glad he was alright as well.  "Thank you, Han.  And I am glad you are alright too."  Han gave her a hesitant pat on the back, his way of returning the hug.  "Come one, we need to check up on the Kid."               "Captain," a feminine voice sounded and the pair turned to see Leia.  "That was a brave thing you did," the Princess admitted almost reluctantly.  There was softness in her voice though, and Ari wondered if Leia even knew it was there.               Giving a small shrug, Han just gave his signature Han Solo smirk.  "No big deal, Your Worshipfulness."               Whatever softness Ari had witnessed was gone as she saw Leia bristle slightly at that title.  "Well, they want you in the medical bay too; to make sure you haven't been exposed to anything. I am sure all that hot air you use to talk kept you warm, but they still want to check."  With that, she turned and hurried to the medical bay.               Han shook his head at the retreating form.  "You know, sometimes she just-" He was cut off as Chewie appeared and hugged his human friend in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground.  "Good to see you too, Chewie," Han managed, feeling all the air being forced out of him.               Luckily before Han ran out of air, Chewie set him down on the ground.  Then the large Wookie started to talk with him with a series of moans and barks, none of which Ari could even try to understand.  Han answered in Basic, and the two were soon speaking back and forth, both in their native language. It was somewhat comedic.                 As much as Ari wanted to stick around and find out what had happened during the blizzard, she wanted to see Luke more. With a quick wave to the two smugglers, she dashed down the hallway.                 Once there, Ari saw Leia pacing outside a room.  When she heard the footsteps, the young ex-senator looked up.  "They won't let us in yet.  They are going to put him in a bacta tank once they are sure he is stable enough for it."               "He's going to be alright through," Ari replied, hoping to convince both Leia and herself.  Han had said he would be okay. Han wouldn't like to them.  Not about something this serious.               Leia just bit her lip and looked over at the closed door, as if she could will the medics to allow them in.  Both women were so lost in thought that they almost missed the approaching footsteps of Han and Chewie, who were still talking.  Since Han was the only one they could understand, Ari was sure that was the reason she was confused about what they were talking about.               "How's Luke?" Han asked the two young women.                 "They are just making sure he is stabilized," Leia sighed.               Han nodded gravely.               "Weren't you supposed to be getting examined as well?" Leia asked him, raising an eyebrow.               "I saw a medic, and he just glanced me over, said I looked fine. And since I feel alright, I was given a clean bill of health," he answered.               "Well, that is good, because-" Leia stopped as the door opened and the doctor stepped out.  The same doctor that had attending to Ari.               "Dr. Farres, is he alright?" Ari was quick to ask the question on everyone's mind.                  Farres nodded.  "He is stabilized. I think he will be fine.  2-1B is preparing him for the bacta tank.                 "How long will he have to be in there?"  Han questioned, glancing past Farres at the now open door.               "Twenty standard minutes should be fine," the doctor told them.               "Can we see him?" Ari asked, and she noted that Luke's droids, R2-D2 and Threepio had shown up. She wasn't sure when they had arrived, but she knew they had been worried about Luke as well.               Dr. Farres nodded.  "You will have to stay at least two meters from the tank, due to any activities the droids might need to perform.               That was all Ari needed to here and she nodded to him in a respectful farewell before hurrying into the room.               Upon reaching the room, Ari froze.  Luke was there, in the tank, only modestly covered.  For some reason, Ari thought he would have been looking better. He didn't though.  His hair swayed in the bacta, but that was the only movement. His nose was plugged and a breather was in his mouth.               Knowing that he was breathing didn't help ease Ari's fears.  Her mind brought back the image from her nightmare and she could only hope and pray that her nightmare would never come true.               Taking a few cautious steps closer, she saw big, ugly gashes on his face from the attack and she looked at him sadly.  The innocent face of the boy she had known was forever changed, and as much as she dreaded the thought, she was sure that he had changed at least slightly from this near death experience.               "He doesn't look good now, but I can promise that he is going to be fine. They expect him to make a full recovery in a day or so," Leia told her as she entered.  "Dr. Farres just told us that."               "He has been through so much already…" Ari murmured, just watching him.  Han and Chewie joined the two females, and everyone was silent.  Threepio and R2 joined the group, unusually silent.               The only sound was Luke's regulated breathing due to the machine, and the soft whir of the droids working on him.               There were many wires that lay on the icy ground, and Ari followed each wire separately, seeing what they all connected to.  She felt she had a right to know what they had her best friend connected to.               While everyone was trying to hold back their anxiety, Han moved away from where he was standing and would pace a few times, before stopping again.  Ari couldn't blame him.  It was taking all of her control to not go closer to the tank and shout to Luke, to have him wake up.               The minutes passed by slowly and Ari kept glancing at a chrono that was in the room, certain it had to be broken.               Finally, after Han had paced the floor thirtieth time, a small beep occurred and a small device attached to the tank. It sent a short jolt of electricity that traveled through the bacta and to Luke.               His eyes opened and it was clear he was panicked about where he was.  He could see Han, Chewie, Leia, Ari and the droids through the liquid that surrounded him.  He could feel a tingling sensation from whatever substance it was, especially on his cuts.  Once he had regained full use of his body, he gave a kick and easily floated up to where he could exit the tank.               Ari glanced at Han, and then Leia, uncertain of what was going to happen next.                 "They will dress him and get him situated before they will let us see him," Leia informed her, seeing that Ari looked a bit lost.               This comment caused the blue eyed girl to sigh.  More waiting. Sometimes she felt that she had done that all her life.  She had to wait to do anything because of her chores, or she had to wait for her brother to tagalong.  Now, Ari would have done all that without complaining. This was different though. Luke was all she had left.  She didn't think her nerves could handle waiting anymore. They had waited during the night to even know if Han and Luke had survived.                 There was a chirping sound as R4 appeared in the doorway.  Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.               "Arfour, what are you doing here?" Ari asked surprised to see the droid.  She had thought after everything R4 would be recharging or helping with the necessary repairs that seemed to always be needed.               The droid beeped at her a few more times and Ari checked her translator.  Reading it, she gave a low groan.  "Now?" she asked.  She didn't want to leave now.  Not when she was only a few minutes away from seeing Luke.               Arfour beeped to inform Ari that the summons was to be answered to immediately.               At that moment, Ari wanted to throw herself on the ground and refuse to go. However, she was no longer four years old.  Even then, her parents had told her she was too old for that type of behavior.               "Go on, Kid.  Luke will still be here when you get back," Han told her.  "I'll let him know you will be here as soon as you can."               Ari gave a thankful smile to her unofficial surrogate big brother. She had never had an older brother, and had always wondered what it would be like to have one.  She doubted Han would accept the role by title, but he seemed to fit it by his actions.               With one last look at the now empty bacta tank, Ari rushed down the hallway, R4 leading the way                                                                                                                                     Ari made a face, and then covered her mouth and nose with the collar of her tunic, looking at the scene in front of her.  It was gruesome.  That was the only way to describe it.  The three dead tauntauns had been torn apart, and the area smelled of the dead bodies.  It was just a short distance from the base.  Some of the animals had escaped, and when someone had finally been summoned to go after them, this is the sight that had met them.               "We captured the creature responsible.  There was only one, but we found two more lurking around the base.  They must have smelt the blood," the officer concluded.                "Wait…you captured them?" Ari raised an eyebrow.                 "We baited them with meat.  We have them inside."               "Inside the base?!" Ari exclaimed.  "Those are dangerous creatures!"               "They are currently tranquilized "               "And then what?" Ari asked, hands going to rest on her hips, which looked a bit strange with so many layers of clothes on.               "Well, we were going to discuss that with the General," another officer spoke up.               "Then you should talk to him now about it. This is not a situation we want around.  I am sure you heard about the rescue last night, by Captain Solo…" she trailed off as the officers nodded. It was strange, since they were older than her, yet they were listening to her.  "Well, he went to reach Commander Skywalker, who was stranded in the blizzard last night. The reason he was stranded, was because he was attacked and almost killed by those ice creatures."               "Wampas," the first officer spoke up helpfully.               "Wampas, whatever they are.  They are dangerous," Ari told them.  "Now, we need to get this mess cleaned up before another Wampa shows up."  The second officer nodded and got on his communicator to make the request while Ari spoke to the first officer.  "You should go talk to the General."               "How do you think he will take this?"               "I am sure it will be fine. I just doubt he wants anyone to walk into a room and find three very angry Wampas there."               The officer nodded and started to walk with Ari back to the base.  They were mostly silent, only the sounds of their breathing heard.                "So how is Commander Skywalker?" he asked, glancing over at Ari. Everyone knew how close the two of them were.               "He is going to be fine.  He went through some bacta treatment. He had just finished when I was commed."               "I am sorry," the officer apologized.               Ari waved the apology away. "It is fine, honestly.  It is my job.  And I am glad I could help," she gave a small smile.  It was true, she was glad she was able to help.  However, the walk back seemed to take too long, when all she wanted to do was to see Luke so she would know he was going to be alright.               Getting to the base, the officer gave a small nod of respect to Ari who returned it, before they went their separate ways.  Ari was almost running to the medical bay.  Luke would be out by now. She was certain of it.                 Quickly walking through the winding hallways, Ari found a 2-1B droid and asked where Luke was.  The droid told her in its slow drawl, and had barely finished giving instruction before Ari was thanking him and hurrying down the hallway again.               When Ari finally found the room, she noticed the door was open.  She went to step through it, but something stopped her.  She didn't know what it was, so she paused and listened instead. 

               "….didn't see us alone in the south passage," Han was saying, voice having a cocky smoothness to it.  There was a slight pause before he continued. "She expressed her true feelings for me."

               Daring a look in, Ari saw that Leia was anything but amused. In fact, she was furious.  Behind her, Luke was resting on a bed.  His wounds didn't look as bad as they had before, but it was clear that they would be scars that would remain with him for the rest of his life.  Right now his features were that of concern, seeing that Leia and Han were about to start bickering again.

               "My...! Why, you stuck up...half-witted...scruffy-looking...nerf-herder!" Leia finally managed after stuttering through her insult.

               Han had moved to but turned at this, looking over at Leia

               "Who's scruffy-looking?"  He asked in an innocent tone, which quickly turned into the typical Han Solo attitude. "I must have hit her pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

               Ari couldn't see Leia's features, but after a short pause, she realized that Leia wasn't going to shout back at him.

               "Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet," she countered.  Wondering what she had planned, Ari moved a bit closer to the doorway, just in time to see Leia lean over and kiss Luke. It was more than a mere brush of lips. It was lingering, and deep.

               Shocked at this, Ari pulled back, feeling stung, and then she asked herself why.  She had never told Luke how she felt, and for all she knew, their relationship was the same as it had been on Tatooine.

               When Leia stalked out of the room, Ari couldn't make eye contact with her.   "Oh, Ari, there you are. I bet Luke would be very happy to see you-"

               Before she could continue, a muffled alarm sounded and both women looked up, as if looking at the intercom system would help them hear the message more clearly.

               "Headquarters personnel, report to command center.  Headquarters personnel, report to command center."

               Leia forced a small smile.  "No rest for the weary. Don't worry, it will take sometime to get everyone together. You have time to spend at least a few minutes with Luke."

               With that, she turned and started down the hallway again.

               Just a few moments later, Han, Chewie, Artoo and Threepio came down the hall.

               "Hey, Kid, did her Highness just go off that way?" Han asked with an indication of his head.

               Ari nodded.  "Yeah," she answered, the one word was enough to convey her bitterness of what she had witnessed.

               Han looked at her for a moment, not understanding what was wrong.  Women were confusing.

               Ari waved off any questions he might think about asking.  "I am going to go talk to Luke.  I will be at the command center in just a few minutes," she assured him.  She put on a smile, even though it wasn't completely genuine.  "Go on; tell them I will be right there."

               Giving a nod, Han started down the hall again to where Chewie and the droids were waiting.  "I'm coming," he told them with a small shake of his head.

               Taking a lungful of cold air, Ari let it out before stepping into the room.

**            AN: Hope everyone enjoyed it.  Please continue to read and review!**


	68. Uninvited Visitor

            **Chapter 68**

**            Disclaimer: Same as before. I am not making any money from this. It is just for fun.  Ari and her family are mine though, so please don't use them without permission.**

**            AN: I want to thank everyone for their great reviews and continued interest.  After such a long wait, here is the next chapter. I will be updating more frequently now that real life has calmed down.**

When Luke saw Ari, he couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

        "Hey," Ari greeted him back, uncertain of what else to say.

        "I thought you had to go to the meeting," Luke replied.

        Ari shook her head. "I have to go, but I wanted to see you more. We were all really worried about you." She looked at him for a moment then on impulse, hugged him. Even though she hadn't liked to see Leia kissing him, she was happy to see him alive and well.

        She felt his arms wrap around her in a tight hug and she held him a bit tighter. "Force, Luke I was so worried about you. You better not go off and do anything like that again," Ari told him sternly as she pulled back slightly.

        Luke's blue eyes met hers for a moment before they looked down. It was clear something was bothering him.

            "Luke?" Ari asked. "Is everything okay?" She shifted so that she was at eye level with him, but even like that, her eyes didn't seem able to catch his. "Luke?" she tried again. Finally, he looked up at her.

"I will try not to do anything like that again," he told her. While his voice was quiet, yet firm, Ari sensed that something was amiss. She wasn't certain what it was. After a moment, she realized it was something in his eyes. Something in the way he was looking at her. As if to memorize how she was at that moment. It made her shiver, feeling as if the frozen cavern's temperature was now reaching deep inside her to her very being.

        The announcement came over the intercom once again, but for the moment, neither of the pair moved. They were just looking at each other, both for different reasons.

        "You should get going before they start it without you," Luke finally spoke up.

            Ari nodded in response.  "I'll come back to check on you," she assured him.

            Going to the doorway, she stopped and glanced back at Luke, who was laying back, bright blue eyes still open though.  "Get some rest," Ari told him, pretending to be firm.

            Luke smiled slightly and did as she said, closing his eyes with a small sigh.

            Taking one last quick look, Ari hurried to meet the others at the command center.

             Ari came in halfway though the conversation, standing next to Chewie.  Leia and Han were there, speaking to General Rieekan.

               "It could be a speeder, one of ours," Han remarked.  The senior controller sat at the station with Rieekan who was standing next to him.  The group was standing around the console, and since Ari had almost ran to make it on time, she was sure that she hadn't missed too much of the conversation.

               She nodded to Rieekan and the controller as she entered, but stayed silent.

               "No. Wait -- there's something very weak coming through."

               The group was silent as they listened to a strange sound. It was definitely electronic, beeping and clearly there was a transmition being sent. Ari shook her head slightly, more to herself. She had no idea what it could be.

                Then Threepio spoke up from the control panel a few yards at a control panel.  "Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

               The others seemed to take this into consideration, continuing to listen to it. 

               "It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie, let's check it out," Han waved his partner to follow and they hurried from the control room.

               "Send Rouges Ten and Eleven to station three-eight," Rieekan commanded, and then hurried out of the control room with Leia.

               Ari hung back for a few minutes, as if hoping to hear more, but the transmition had become just static. A feeling seemed to brush against her, as if someone had bumped into her. Whatever this thing was, she had a bad feeling about it.

               Even though she knew she would not be allowed to go with Han, she followed him, quickly catching up to him. 

               "Kid, no," Han said before Ari could even open her mouth to speak.

               Ari scowled, folding her arms.  "No, what?" she asked, knowing that he probably thought she wanted to go with him.

               She was right.  "Listen, Ari, you should stay with Rieekan and the Princess.  Chewie and I have this covered."

               "I wasn't going to ask to come with you," she remarked, and noticed a flicker of surprise that crossed his features.  She continued by saying.  "I was wondering what you were going to do."

               "I am going to find it, get a look at it, and figure it out from there," Han shrugged.

               "You mean you don't even have a plan?" she asked surprised.

               "I do.  It is called making it up as you go," he smirked.  "Now, I have to get ready.  I'll be contacting everyone soon."

               Ari sighed again, waiting impatiently near the central communication console.  Leia and General Rieekan had gone to talk to a few other ranking officers, to tell them what they had already told Ari.  They had to be prepared to evacuate quickly.  If this was an Imperial transmition, it was almost a certainty that the Empire would be upon them in just hours.

               Glancing at the communication operators, Ari looked at the chrono near it.  Han and Chewie should be almost there, she decided.

               As if reading her thoughts, the next few moments quickly escalated.  Leia and Rieekan entered, just as the chief operator, one of the few other women at the base, Toryn Farr flipped a few switches and Ari knew it had to be Han contacting them.

               Leia quickly took her seat, pulling on a headset, though everyone could hear what was occurring.  They heard Chewie give a bark and growl, then a few shots, though it was impossible to tell if it was from Han or the mysterious transmitter.

        That was cleared up quickly when Han spoke up over the comlink.                 "Afraid there's not much left."               "What was it?" Leia asked, voicing everyone's clearest concern.               "Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct."  For a moment, all was silent, knowing what this meant.               "An Imperial probe droid," Leia replied, a statement, not a question.  There was no other explanation, and everyone in attendance knew that.               "It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here," Han answered.                Ari glanced over at Leia and Rieekan.  They had been waiting for this day, knowing it was only a matter of time before they were found.  None of them had expected it this early though.               After just moments, though it seemed much longer to Ari, who had millions of thoughts running through her mind, Rieekan spoke the words they all knew were coming.                "We'd better start the evacuation." **               AN: Please Read and Review everyone**


	69. Saying goodbye and receiving orders

               **Chapter 69**                **AN: I'd like to give BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed.  I am amazed and touched that people still are reading this story.  Knowing that keeps my creativity going.  Please continue to read and review!  **                To Ari, time seemed to play tricks on her. She was so busy with preparations, that, when she looked at a chrono, she was surprised not more time had passed.  However, the time they did have left seemed to be flying by.  She had been ordered to meet with some of the other commanding officers to decide what would be left behind. There was just not enough time to get everything.                Luke took care of those decisions when it came to the medical supplies, which seemed to be a relief to some of the others.  It was one less thing that they had to worry about.               Leia was also trying to arrange flights, to decide which transport different supplies would be, relaying the message to the others.  Ari soon found herself in charge of transport number three, and what would be left behind, in the medical bay.  This lasted only a short time, since she saw that the others knew where things went.                 She had heard the announcement about needing fighters to protect the transports, along with Rogue Squadron to keep any of the Imperial forces at bay, so that the base could be evacuated.  She had to be there as well.  Some of her squadron would be up there fighting, and she vowed to be fighting alongside them.               On her way to her room to Luke's room, and her old room to collect all her personal belongings and change into her flightsuit, she saw Cal.               "Ari," he greeted her, seeming to be a bit surprised to see her.               "Cal," she responded, tone serious, and the forced smile just seemed to add to the severity of the situation.  "Listen, Cal, I-"               Cal cut her off with a shake of his head.  "Don't."               "Don't?" she asked.  "Don't what?"  She wasn't too sure of what she was going to say.  It wasn't as if she had written a speech and then memorized it, so she knew what to say to him.                 "Don't apologize for what happened, don't try to explain why things happened, and I especially don't want you to say goodbye.  Because we will get through this.  I am flying out with the last squadron, and helping fighting on the ground.  I am also going to help the General get plans made for the snowspeeders. The same snowspeeders I know you will be in. I know how dangerous this is, but we are both going to get through this.  I will see you at the rendezvous point."               Ari was a bit surprised by this.  That had covered anything she might have even considered saying to him.  The silence between them was light, since the other sounds of the evacuation were reaching both of them.  "Well, you take care of yourself then, Cal."                 Cal nodded.  "I will.  May the Force be with you," he added.               While that was the sign that both of them should continue with their duties, they both stood there for another moment until two men approached Cal.                 "Princess Leia, told us that you had some instructions for us," one spoke up.               Taking that as her cue to leave, Ari gave him a small, almost sad half smile before slipping away.  While she didn't glance back, she could hear Cal's first words, which were clear and there was authority in them. He might not have a rank yet, but she knew that he soon would.  If they lived through this.  He would be a good leader.               "Groups seven and ten will stay behind to fly the speeders. As soon as each transport is loaded….."  His voice seemed to fade as Ari quickened her pace to her quarters. There wasn't a moment to lose.                                                                                                                                     Her fighter was soon packed and R4 was in place, ready to take control of the fighter.  They would be waiting until all the transports escaped, and then the pilots would get to their fighters and meet at the rendezvous point.  They would be in snowspeeders until then, in case the Empire got to them before the evacuation was complete. It sounded simple, but Ari knew that some fighters would be taking off pilotless.  While she hated to think like that, she knew that the Empire would more than likely be catching up to them before everyone was able to get off planet.  That meant there would be fighting, and whenever there was fighting, people died.  It was the sad truth to war.  One she would never be able to forget.               Ari had R4 running a systems check before she left, to be sure that everything was fine.  Once it was completed, she had R4 stand by, her comlink was able to reach the droid to give orders. Letting out a deep, tense breath, she quickly climbed down the ladder to get see what else could be done.  She had her flight suit on with her helmet under one arm.  She was thankful to have found a uniform that fit better than the one she had worn on Yavin.               She glanced across the hanger and saw Han working on the outside of the Falcon with Chewie in the cockpit.  As she came closer, sparks turned into flames and smoke as something went horribly wrong with what Han was working on.               "Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!" Han was shouted as Ari reached the Falcon.                 "What is wrong with her?" she called after the flames had been extinguished.               "Lifters," Han answered, not looking up from his work for a moment. He gave a string of curses that would have made other smugglers blush.  Ari turned a slightly crimson color at this, and she saw Chewie in the cockpit laughing at this.               Glancing down at her, Han saw that he had heard.  He just flashed his famous half smirk at her, and then it fell.  "So you are getting ready to go up against the Empire again?"               Ari nodded.  "Are you with us?" she asked, hopeful.               Han shook his head, climbing down so he was on ground, landing with the grace of a cat, and Ari noted he had probably done it countless times.  "Not this time.  I have to take care of that bounty on my head."               Ari couldn't help but feel saddened by this.  "Oh…" was all she said in reply. What else could she say?               Han gave her a half smile.  "Hey, don't worry.  I have a feeling we'll meet up again someday.  My feelings are pretty good about this type of thing," he added with a wink and got a small smile in response.               All of a sudden the girl found herself being lifted in the air by a pair of strong furry arms.  She was able to turn enough to see Chewie.  "I'll miss you too Chewie," she managed, though she felt her air supply cut off. That was quick to pass though as Chewie set her back down.                She was facing Han again and it seemed that neither knew what to do.  "Take care of yourself," Han finally told her and patted her arm.                 Ari was about to return the gesture, but instead gave him a quick hug.  "You too, Han," she answered as she pulled back from the surprised smuggler.                Glancing once more at the two smugglers, she hurried down the hall toward the command center when her comm signal sounded.               "Lieutenant Narabe," she answered.                "This is General Rieekan," the man on the other end spoke up.               "Hello, General," Ari greeted him, though she knew it was not a social call.  "I was just coming to find you to get my orders."               "I am getting Rouge Squadron ready to go out. Commander Skywalker has control and Wedge will be his second in command. However, your squadron will join them. Do you have any problems with this arrangement?"               Ari knew that there was only one answer to this question. She had to say it was fine with her.  While it bothered her slightly, since she had wanted to watch out for her men, she knew why it was like this.  Too many people giving orders could confuse the pilots, and that was not something they could afford.               "No, Sir.  There is no problem at all." 


	70. Fire and Ice

               **Chapter 70****               Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own Ari, her family and Tem. The others belong to Lucas****               AN:  Thank you everyone for the great reviews!  I apologize for how long it has taken to update, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please continue to read and review!**                  The base was abuzz with activity, and Ari found herself a part of it.  She found that even though Luke and Wedge had been given control of her squadron, minus a few like Cal, who were doing other things, her men still came to her.  They all had questions or inquires to make, and to get orders direct from her.  She reassured them and had just given another evacuation suggestion to a pilot when her comm sounded again.               "Lieutenant Narabe," she asked briskly as the pilot hurried off.                 "It is me," Leia's voice came over her comm.  "Star Destroyers just came out of hyperspace.  We have less time than we first thought. I will be briefing all the pilots in five standard minutes in the main hanger."               "I'll be there," Ari quickly reassured her.  "And I will tell any of the other pilots I see."               "Alright, I will speak with you then."  With that, connection was dropped.  It seemed almost impossible that just a short time ago, she and Leia had been talking, and had a sort of kinship from their losses.  This time, it was very different.  Ari couldn't help but wonder if it would always be like this.  All the Rebels being friends one moment, and the next moment, ranks would be showing as orders were given.  However, it was her duty, and she would do what was needed to help the Rebellion.               She contacted a few others and relayed the information about the upcoming meeting before she noted the time and rushed to the main hanger.               The group was already coming together, all the pilots forming a circle around Leia, who was pacing like a caged animal, and the look in her eyes seemed to have the same look. Determined and yet underneath that rough exterior, Ari knew she was scared.  They all were.               The urgency in her voice was clear as she called all the troops together.  She and Ari shared a grim look, and Ari noted that she had been mistaken. The chain of command was apparent, but the kinship was still there. It was just second to the evacuation.  However, that slight amount of relief made her feel better and her nerves calmed enough so that her hands were not shaking like they had before. That is because her muscles were so tense, that there was a slight shaking in her hands.  This was different than the Death Star and the Battle of Yavin.  They hadn't had time to be nervous.  Now they did.  And Ari was in charge of the lives of others, not just her own. It was a bit responsibility, and one she would not take lightly.               Glancing at her chrono, Leia looked at the group before she started and everyone could hear the urgency in her voice.               "All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded."                A group of pilots came rushing in at this moment, and they filled in among the gaps in the group. Ari offered a smile to some of the ones she knew.               "Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports," Leia continued.  At one point, she was giving Ari one of her intense looks, with the blonde haired girl returned.  Everyone knew how difficult this would be, and it seemed as if the looks that the pilots wore said more than any words could possibly convey.               "Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" one of the pilots asked.  His name was Hobbie, Ari remembered.               "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path," Leia answered his question, before her eyes traveled back to the group surrounding her. Without missing a beat, she continued, this time addressing the whole group.  "When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"               In response, there was a chorus of affirmative answers, along with a few pilots nodding their heads.               "Good luck," Leia finished with a shrug, dismissing the troops.               Bren Derlin, who was a captain, was quick to take charge.  "Okay. Everyone to your stations. Let's go!"               The pilots all gave a few shouts of encouragement to each other and took off for the fighters.  Ari found herself moving with the other pilots, running for their fighters.  She knew that Cal and a few of her other friends were on the fronts, ready to face the snowtroopers that would attempt to infiltrate the base.  There were others on board the transports to help with the equipment, while others were flying in the snowspeeders with her.  Everyone she knew would be at risk, and she knew, as hopeful as she was, that some of the Rebels she had gotten to know, would never get off this icy planet.               Pushing these thoughts away, she reached the snowspeeders and saw the first of the fighters flying out of the hanger to a prearranged area.  That was where the pilots would leave the snowspeeders to get in their fighters to meet at the rendezvous point.               The rush of pilots paused for just a moment as an announcement came over the loudspeaker.  The first transport and the fighter escorts had taken off. Had they made it?               "The first transport is away."               Cheers erupted all over the base, and Ari saw a familiar figure rushing over to the speeders.  Luke.  He was dressed in his flightsuit, helmet under one hand. He looked better than he had even that short time ago in the med center.                 He glanced one way and then the next, but even though Ari just two vehicles over, she was unable to catch his eye. However, she offered a silent prayer to whomever or whatever was listening, asking that Luke would be kept safe.  It would tear her apart to lose him.  He was the only family she had left.  She then offered another prayer for all the other Rebels, especially Leia, Han, Chewie, Cal, Wedge, and the other Rebels she had gotten close to.               Getting into her snowspeeder was simple and she swung herself in with ease, then pulled on her helmet strapping in.               Another Rebel, Tem, leapt into the opposite seat, belting in.               "Are you ready to take on some Imps?" he asked Ari, using the nickname some used for the Imperials.               "As ready as I ever will be," Ari answered and flexed her hands over the controls. She was the pilot and Tem had proven well in the simulations as a gunner.  They had never worked together though, so they would have to learn to cooperate in battle.  She could only hope that they would survive.               She waited almost impatiently to take off, and then noticed that what she thought was just shaking in the ship, was the shaking of the entire base, as she saw a chunk of ice from the ceiling fall.               At that same moment, there was a communication from one of the officers in the trench.  "We have spotted Imperial walkers!"                The communication controller of the base relayed this information immediately after, to stress this fact.  "Imperial walkers on the North Ridge."               This was the moment that all the pilots and gunners had been waiting for.  They knew this was coming, and they were ready to take on the walkers and the ground troops.  They had to get the transports to safety. That was the main objective.               Ari pushed the accelerator further as they flew in a tight formation, leaving the hanger at an almost reckless speed, followed by a few others.                 "I hope you are ready to start shooting," she told Tem, and got a small sound back in response, like a nervous laugh.   There was no more conversation to be had then, and Ari decided to let both of them concentrate on their tasks at hand.                      "Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way," Luke relayed to base as they snowspeeders flew toward the walkers, which started out looking like mere specks in the distance.               As they got closer though, the Rebels could see just how large these walkers were, as well as how heavily armored they were.  Ari felt dread in the pit of her stomach. Would they really be able to destroy one of these walkers?  Let alone a group of them?  They flew over the trenches at breakneck speed and Ari glanced down for the briefest of moments, seeing that they were already shooting at the walkers.               "All right, boys, keep tight now," Luke told them, and Ari didn't even think to correct him and remind him that there were girls as well.  She was the only one.               "Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set." Dack spoke up               "Steady, Dack. Attack pattern delta. Go now!" Luke's voice was firm and authoritative.  He had changed since they had left Tatooine, Ari noticed.  They both had.               Ari gave a nod to herself and flew right through two walkers then turned to the left, hard.               "All right, I'm coming in," Ari heard Luke announce as he turned to one of the walkers. She could still hear him, even as she and her wingmen went to attack another of the heavily armored walkers as it shot at another snowspeeder.               "Hobbie, you still with me?" she heard Luke asked as she swept under the belly of the walker, after blasting at its legs and the underside. She had hoped those two areas would be less protected, but she found out that the armor seemed to encompass the entire vehicle.               The air was now full of blaster fire, streaming from the walkers and the troops in the trench, as well as some of larger equipment the Rebels were using.   Red bolts flew through the air, hitting some targets while others seemed to be just wild, random shots.  Only direction of the blasts determined if the Rebels or the Imperials were shooting. 

            All a sudden, Ari saw an explosion out of the corner of her eye and flinched.  The first of their snowspeeders had been hit and it crashed into the ice and a final explosion erupted and then only a thin trail of smoke showed where the snowspeeder had crashed.

            No one even mentioned this loss, as they were all trying to avoid the same fate as the walker's heads seemed to follow them with an endless supply of blaster fire power.

               "That armor's too strong for blasters," Luke announced and Ari agreed.  Even the legs seemed to be protected.  They were not getting any closer to destroying the walkers as they were when they started.                 "Rouge Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them," Luke announced and Ari immediately knew what he was planning. It was ingenious and she had a feeling it would work. It had to work.  They had no other choice.  "Force be with us," Ari murmured.  She had thought she had said it quietly, but Tem had heard her, and added to it.               "And not with the Imps."


	71. The Battle of Hoth

**Chapter 71**

**AN: I am finally updating again. I will try to be better and update more frequently. I am also putting it in a new format. Please R&R everyone!**

The next few seconds were intense as Ari turned sharply so that she and Tem would not be hit. She vaguely heard Dack over the comm

"Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary," he announced, some panic in his voice.

"Just hang on." Ari saw a shot barely miss Dack and Luke's speeder. "Hang on, Dack. Get ready to fire that tow cable," Luke told him, his voice serious and firm. Ari could see how he had risen so quickly to the rank of Commander.

Ari could hear a few other things over the comm., but was more concerned with her piloting than anything else. Tem was silent as well, which meant that he was concentrating. She was used to his sarcastic comments, so without them, it made everything feel more intense.

The young woman's attention was pulled back to Luke and Dack, when she heard a cry. She saw their speeder flew under a walker, and held her breath for a moment. Luke was still able to pilot. That had to mean...

"Dack? Dack!" Luke exclaimed, and Ari knew right then that they had lost another find Rebel, as well as a kind being. She briefly heard Tem mutter something, and she realized it was almost like a goodbye. She didn't know what was said, but she caught the tone in his voice. Even those that lived died a little each time as another comrade was killed.

The rest of the fight was a mix of blaster fire and commands from the base, ships and other personal as the walkers continued their slow, yet determined walk toward the base. They were getting closer to the Rebels in the trenches, whose weapons seemed powerless against the massive machines, like sand mites were to humans on Tatooine. No more than an annoyance.

Ari heard Luke's voice a few minutes later, and was thankful he had a plan. At the moment, she and Tem were having difficulty drawing the fire away from the trenches, being more defensive than offensive. They needed to give the transports enough time to escape.

"Rouge Three," Luke spoke up over the comm. That was Wedge's designation and Ari let out the smallest sigh of relief as he answered, glad he was still alive.

"Copy, Rouge Leader."

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass."

Ari swooped down low and saw a number of Rebels below her, running back from the walkers. She hoped they would make it before the Imperials, and then she bit her lip. She was one of the beings that could allow that. Her fight with the walkers gave more Rebels the time they needed to get onto the transports.

"Coming around, Rouge Leader," Wedge replied, which brought Ari's attention back to the maneuver that the others were attempting.

"Steady, Rouge Two," Luke cautioned him.

Luke lead another snowspeeder toward a walker and Ari skimmed by it, not just to see the maneuver, but to hopefully draw away the walker's fire from the others. She watched as Wedge piloted his speeder behind Luke's, and Ari knew he was calculating this carefully. They would probably not get many chances at this.

"Activate harpoon," Wedge instructed his gunner. Ari dove to avoid a volley of blaster shots, and heard Wedge again. "Good shot, Janson."

Daring a look, Ari gave a small cheer to herself. They had attached the tow cable to one of the walker's back legs. Now they just had to go around a few times to be sure that the cable would do its job. She watched as she missed a few more blasts from nearby walkers, continuing to spare glances at Rouge Three as it began to circle the walker's legs.

"One more pass..." Ari could hear the tension in Wedge's voice, and knew he was nervous and concentrating solely on the task at hand.

"Coming around. Once more," Janson replied to confirm the order. They circled the walker once more until Janson called out "Cable out! Let her go!"

"Detach cable," Wedge ordered.

The cable detached and Rouge Three quickly sped away from the walker even as Janson announced "Cable detached."

All the Rebels seemed to be focused on this one moment, wondering and hoping if it would work. This was the only way that they could bring down such a large and well armored machine.

The walker attempted to move but its legs could not do as commanded. The large machine teetered for a moment before falling forward and into the snow with a resounding crash.

A cheer erupted from all the Rebels, not only the ones in the snowspeeders, but also the ones on the ground.

A few of the Rebels in the trench started to run in that direction, toward the walker, even as Ari received the order to fly in, along with Rouge Three, and destroy the walker completely instead of just disabling it. Flying close, Tem and Janson fired at it and the large war machine exploded, causing snow and metal to fly out as a large flame engulfed the entire walker.

Wedge let out a triumphant shout as he pulled to one side, while Ari's speeder flew turned the other way. "Whooha!! That got him!"

"I see it, Wedge. Good work," Luke complimented him, and Ari noticed that while his voice held praise, his tone was missing the usual spark he held from Tatooine. Back home, he would have sounded just as excited as Wedge. Not this time. War made everyone grow older before their time and for a moment, Ari wondered if the same was happening to Luke.

The fighting continued and Ari saw Rebels fall as the walkers got closer. It seemed like their shots never did damage to these machines, while the walkers had killed Rebels and destroyed some of their large assault weapons.

Then her eyes fell on another vehicle. It was smaller and much faster than the AT-ATs. "What is that?"

"An AT-ST. All Terrain Scout Transport. They don't look as tough as AT-ATs, but they are still dangerous," Tem answered her.

Ari nodded as she heard Luke over the comm. "Rouge Two, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm with you, Rouge Leader," Zev told him, flying alongside Luke's transport.

"We'll set harpoon. I'll cover for you," Luke announced and Ari gave a small sigh. She knew why they were doing it again, but she felt her nerves become even more intense as she heard this.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the speeders flew toward the walkers very quickly. For a moment she thought of racing back in Beggar's Canyon. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Coming around," Zev announced. Ari's eyes were torn to the walker firing on herself and Tem, who was returning fire. She listened to them over the comm., the rest of her senses focused on piloting.

"Watch that cross fire, boys."

"Set for position three."

"Stay tight and low."

A cry caused Ari to turn, just in time to see Rouge Two, Zev's ship, explode into a ball of flame. She felt a painful burn of unshed tears in her eyes but wiped them away. "Force be with you," she whispered. Zev had been a good guy.

She couldn't focus on that for long, because the next thing she knew, she heard works she never wanted to hear. And they were coming from Luke. "Hobbie, I've been hit!"

Ari turned quickly and saw the speeder crash into the snow. "Luke!" she screamed, and received no answer. She felt her throat tighten and felt her entire body go cold. However, the feeling passed as she saw the canopy lift off the speeder. She let out a deep sigh and watched as Luke tried to get something or in this case someone. He was trying to get Dack out of the speeder.

"Luke..." she whispered and could only watch hopelessly, trying to keep herself and Tem from being shot down as well.

The walker was almost upon them, and Ari saw Luke barely escape from being crushed, his snowspeeder now destroyed.

Her relief was short lived as she heard the announcement than had all feared. "Imperial troops have entered the base." Moments later, the evacuation code signal was given. Glancing at the Rebels in the trenches, she saw them running back toward the base, just slightly to the side, where the final transport was waiting. She saw some of the Rebels get shot down by walkers and could not do anything more to help. Ari's eye caught Luke as she scanned the crowd.

It didn't take too long to find him. He was going in the opposite direction than the others. He was running toward the walkers, which were quickly advancing toward the retreating troops. "Luke, what are you doing?" she whispered.

She wanted to watch, but found it was not that easy since she was swooping toward another walker, trying to draw the fire away from the other Rebels while Tem shot at it. Everyone knew the shots would not damage the walker, but they had to try. They had to make sure everyone was able to evacuate. She just hoped it was possible. If Imperial troops had entered the base, each second counted.

Ari saw Luke run under a walker, and then lost sight of him for a short time. What was he thinking? He was on foot with only a few basic weapons, including his lightsaber. How could that take on a huge, heavily armored Imperial walker.

She gave a sharp turn and ended up close to walker that Luke had disappeared under. She saw him drop from where he had seemed to have been hanging underneath the walker. He hit the ground hard and for a moment did not move, and one of the back legs was coming done close to him. Too close for comfort.

Luckily, it missed him. And a few seconds later, as she turned to take on another walker, Ari heard an explosion. As she turned, she saw black smoke and flames coming from the walker. It smoldered for a moment before falling forward, crashing into the snow like its already fallen companion. Whatever Luke had done, had worked. He had done the impossible, destroying a whole walker, without a vehicle and or even a blaster. She would have to ask him how he did it.

Then another explosion caught Ari's eye, and she immediately knew it was a bad sign. Without any sound from its occupants, another speeder had been shot down. So many were falling during this battle that it made her feel sick to her stomach to even think about it.

She saw the AT-AT that had hit the other speeder and watched as it prepared to fire on the main generator. And there was nothing that any of them could do, but watch at the walker fired, destroying the generators.

As most of the Rebels reached the point of safety, upon a hill of ice and snow, where the walkers could not see them, or reach them, an announcement came over the communicator. "All speeders, this is the final evacuation. Get to your ships and the transport. I repeat, final evacuation."

"You heard the man. Let's get out of here," Tem announced and Ari could hear the heaviness in his voice, from the loss of so many and the stress that seemed to scream through every fiber of his being. She knew, because she felt it as well.

Along with the other remaining speeders, she flew toward the meeting area. She saw Luke walking there and when she slowed down ever so slightly, he waved her forward. He would meet her there. She was thankful that he had survived. She was almost afraid to find out who had not been as fortunate.

Landing, she pulled back the canopy and gave small nods and quick hellos to the others. While they had some time before they had to worry too much about troops coming to find them, none of them wanted to press their luck.

She rushed forward though to get to Luke. He must be exhausted and she was worried that he had gotten injured in the crash or his fall from the walker.

A sound came from the base and she turned, as did a few other pilots, including Luke. It was the Millennium Falcon. Han and Chewie were alright. That helped slightly. She had worried about the smuggler due to all the problems he had been having with the ship. It did make her sad though. Would she ever see those two again? She hoped so.

"Luke!" Ari rushed to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. They met with such a force that their helmets to collided with a small jolt. He gave a small smile as they hugged and they stayed like that for a moment. Luke pulled back first, looking exhausted but his eyes shone with a hint of relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over her.

"Yes, are you?" she asked, doing the same thing. He looked a bit banged up, but nothing too serious.

"I am fine," he assured her. "I will be at least. Come on. We better get ready."

Ari paused then nodded and gave him another quick hug before going to her fighter. "R4, get ready to take off."

The droid confirmed and in just moments the ship was ready. The pilots all climbed into their cockpits and put on their helmets.

All the fighters, minus three, flew with the transport. It was likely that there would be no attack made by the Star Destroyers, since they were out of range. However, no one could afford to be careless. Ari, Wedge and Luke were the only two left.

"Are you two ready?" Wedge asked, scanning the area, glancing once more at the transport and fighters, who had made it past the Star Destroyers. "We still have some time, but I would rather meet up at the rendezvous as soon as possible. Especially since have to make a number of different drops out of hyperspace." To keep themselves from being tracked, the ships would make three separate jumps. One from Hoth to another place in space and new coordinates would be entered into the navicomputer. From there, they would make another short jump before making the final jump to the rendezvous point.

"I am ready," Ari replied.

"You two go ahead, I will follow behind you to make sure the Destroyers stay off of your tails."

"Luke, they are too far out of range, they shouldn't be any trouble," Wedge spoke up.

"I just want to make sure; the transport is still not in hyperspace. Honest, I will see you both at the rendezvous point. I will only be a few minutes behind you."

"Luke..." Ari started, and then sighed. He was her commanding officer, so he could order her to go. "Just don't do anything crazy," she finally spoke and Luke gave her a salute.

"This is me, Ari. Now, you two get going so I can follow."

Ari smiled slightly as she and Wedge took off. True to his word, Luke followed behind them, only about a minute or two of flight time separating him from Wedge and Ari.

They were quiet over the communication channels and flew past the Star Destroyers without them even a shot being fired at them. Ari gave a quick wave to Wedge, who gave her one in return, and the two entered hyperspace.


	72. A Surprising Reunion

**Chapter 72**

**AN: Thank you to the readers who left such great reviews. Please continue to do so!**

Ari flopped back on her bed with a deep sigh. It was only the second day here, but she was already impatient. She had arrived with the others in the early in the morning and everyone had worked through the day and into the night. Everyone from Hoth's base was exhausted that night and had fallen asleep. Ari had barely managed to kick off her boots before collapsing onto the bed and into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Now, after finally getting a full night's sleep, and after unsuccessfully looking for Luke, Leia, Han and the others, she found herself bored. That was one thing she had not counted on. She had been so busy since joining the Rebellion that she did not know what to do without numerous tasks assigned to her. She would have written in her journal, but she had done that on the way to base. She knew she should have slept, but couldn't. She was still too tense from all that had happened, and could never find her fighter comfortable.

During the day, she had seen Cal, just like they had both promised. There had been a brief hug and a few words between them. However, he had been injured in the battle and had been ordered to report to the Medical Bay. None of his injuries were life threatening, but they could get worse without medical attention. She had breakfast with some other pilots, like Wedge, but after that, everyone went their separate ways. No one wanted to converse and the air felt tense still. While, she was glad not to be around beings that were still so tense, this left Ari alone with only R4 for companionship. The droid had been busy as well though, and had Ari had waited for it to recharge before exploring the ship. It was large, bigger than Anchorhead, so she wanted to keep R4 with her for company and to make sure she wouldn't get lost.

Even the thought of exploring such a place did not seem to be exciting. In fact, she could not stop thinking about Luke and the others. Neither he, nor Han or Leia had contacted anyone. They were feared dead or captured. Ari however refused to believe that. She would know if Luke were dead. She would have to. Not only that, but she had a feeling he had something planned since he had been so insistent in being the last one to leave. As for Leia and Han, they were reported to be traveling together and Ari knew both were strong. And hopefully Chewie would stop them before they tried to kill each other.

While she was thinking about what might have happened to her comrades, R4 beeped at her and she saw the droid was already heading to the door. Shaking her head with a small smile, she got up and followed. The droid had more personality than some living beings she had met.

The pair was mostly quiet, which was rare. However, it seemed as if neither of them had anything to say. A few Rebels greeted them with nods or a few words, but it seemed no one was conversing, except for business. There was a mood that could only be considered solemn. They had lost a number of their brave comrades and suffered a heavy loss by the attack and rushed evacuation. The equipment that they had been unable to take was destroyed so it would not fall into the hands of the Empire.

Ari's thoughts were interrupted by R4 beeping excitedly and then starting to move faster down the hallway. "R4!" she exclaimed and followed. She didn't know what had gotten into the droid. The hallway was just like the others, with only two others at the other end of the hall.

The droid was still beeping loudly. Loud enough to catch the attention of the two figures at the other end of the hallway. They both looked up and one started to walk faster toward the droid. The other shouted, "R4!" Clearly a female's voice and Ari saw that both were women. Neither of them looked familiar though.

Even more perplexed, Ari jogged a few yards to where the droid had stopped, since one of the figures, the one with dark hair, had dropped down and hugged the droid. The droid was beeping and chirping in excitement.

"R4?" Ari asked. This was quite interesting behavior. She had never seen the droid act like this before.

"He is an old friend," one of the newcomers spoke up.

Ari glanced over from the droid and the dark haired woman with him to the other woman. She was the older of the two, with blonde hair that hung past her shoulders. While she was older, perhaps even older than Ari's mother, she seemed younger when she smiled. She wore a comfortable tunic and pants that were both tan in color. What caught Ari's attention were the woman's blue eyes. They were showing some happiness from this reunion and while she was smiling, there was still sadness in her eyes. It looked like it was permanent for her, as if she had been through more pain and loss than a person should have to. The young girl from Tatooine could only wonder what this woman had been through.

"So you know each other?" Ari asked, and realized that sounded somewhat foolish. Of course they knew each other. Why else would they have acted like this?

"Yes. In fact, he belonged to someone close to us," the blonde haired woman replied as the dark haired woman stood up.

This woman looked to be in her mid thirties, with dark hair that fell past her shoulders, about the same length as the others. She had dark brown eyes that also showed some sadness. They seemed to mirror the same feelings that the other woman had. It made Ari take a step back. What had they been through? Would this happen to her too? It scared her a bit.

"And I helped build him," the dark haired woman added.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Ari asked, and then paused, her eyes growing wide. She saw a glint of metal on the belts of both women. They both had lightsabers which meant they had to be Jedi. "Are you...Jedi?" she asked, shocked. She had heard all the Jedi had been killed. Ben was a surprise. And here were two Jedi Knights. They were standing right in front of her.

"We are," the blonde haired woman smiled slightly. "Or at least we were," she added, smile fading. Then her eyes fell on Ari's lightsaber. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"It was my mother's." Ari answered simply.

"Who was your mother?" the blonde haired woman asked, raising one eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Katri Narabe."

"The name doesn't sound familiar," the woman commented.

"Her parents took her out of the Temple at a young age, wanting to keep her. She became a handmaiden but a Jedi felt she needed to have some control of her gift. So he helped her build a lightsaber." Ari remembered reading all this in her mother's journal and the pain struck her again. It would become duller, but at the moment, it still hurt.

"And what is your name?" the woman asked again.

"Arianna Narabe. Who are you two?" she asked. She doubted they knew her family, though nothing could surprise her now.

"I am Taylor Sameth, but most know me by my adopted name."

Ari looked confused, so the blonde haired woman spoke up to explain. "I was her Master, and I adopted her after the Empire came to power and the Order was destroyed. I am Siri Tachi. Or at least I was. I now use my married name. Siri Kenobi."


	73. Jedi Lessons

**Chapter 73**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. So without further ado...**

Kenobi. The name brought so many questions to mind that at first Ari was speechless. Married name. That meant that this woman must have been married to Ben. Unless Ben had a brother, which Ari doubted. Especially since Siri and Ben both were Jedi.

"Kenobi?" Ari asked, which both women nodded to in response.

"Were you related to Ben Kenobi? Or, they used to call him Obi-Wan I think."

The looks on the faces of both the women was enough of an answer for her. Siri and Taylor were both shocked and Siri mouthed 'Obi-Wan'.

"You were married to him," Ari stated, then paused. "I remember Ben living alone though. We did not see him often, but every now and then I saw him. And Luke saw him a few times. He even saved Luke and a friend of ours back home. He never mentioned being married."

"We felt it was safer that way. We barely were able to even have a marriage. The Jedi Order did not allow attachment, which included marriage. We had to do that in secret. We didn't get much time together, but it was worth it to us. He was a General and I helped medics during the war for a few years."

"When did you get married?"

"It was a few months after the Clone Wars started."

"We were there when it all started on Geonosis," Taylor informed her

"Geonosis?" Ari asked. It sounded familiar, but she did not remember much about it. She now wished she had paid more attention to the classes she took via the holonet. "I would like to hear about all your experiences," Ari told them.

"I think that can be arranged, if you have some time," Siri gave a small smile. "And maybe we can help you learn a few moves with that lightsaber of yours. I sense that you have potential." Her smile faded. "The Jedi legacy is dying."

"No, it can't be. I mean, Luke and I are just two humans, but there have to be others," she realized they were going off topic, but that didn't bother her that much. She wanted as much information as she could.

"Who is Luke?" Taylor asked.

"My best friend from back home. You might have heard of him, Luke Skywalker."

Once again, the women looked surprised. "We have heard of him."

"Well, as Ben's wife, you must have known his father, right? Ben seemed to know him very well."

Siri looked a bit uncomfortable, and then sighed. "Let's find a better place for this discussion. Our quarters aren't far." As Ari followed, she found herself wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Obi-Wan, who you knew as Ben, was a friend of mine when we were both Padawans.

"A Padawan is the title used for Jedi who are training with a Master," Taylor offered when she saw Ari's questioning look.

"And we had some problems as children, but after I came back from an undercover mission, the two of us became close friends again. It grew until we both were unable to deny our feelings anymore. We were sent on a mission, and made a quick stop on Alderaan to get married and have some time alone. That was the only time we really got to act like a couple."

"That must have been hard," Ari murmured. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, to love someone, to be in love and married and be unable to share that experience with a person.

"Aside from random communication, we did not hear from him since...well, since about the time you were born. It has been so long since I have seen him, but I remember him from the last time I saw him. It is still perfect in my mind. He probably looks very different though."

"Looked," Taylor corrected her quietly and Siri sighed.

"Looked," she agreed.

"How did you find out about his death?" Ari asked a bit hesitantly.

"He and I had a strong bond. When he died, I could feel it. Just like how we could sense the destruction of Alderaan. Some felt stronger than others, since we knew people there," Siri explained.

"We lived there after the Purge. King Organa helped us get forged documents so we could have a relatively normal life there," Taylor explained. "I joined the Rebellion when I was twenty standard years old, and Siri kept working. I visited a lot, but when I got sick, she came here."

"What is why I am still alive," Siri added.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group until Ari cleared her throat, nervously. "Well, what about Luke's father? Anakin, if I remember correctly. I am sure Luke would love to know about his father."

"Well, is there anything that you do know?" Siri asked.

"That he was killed by Darth Vader. The same monster that killed our families," Ari answered bitterly. After everything that had happened, she was noticing that the pain was lessening. It would never go away, but she was able to hold back tears. The tears did not come often. All the pain had become determination and strength. To fight, to continue, to not give up or relent until the Empire was destroyed.

"Do not let your anger control you," Siri warned. "Anger, fear and aggression lead to the Dark Side." She paused then sighed. "Anakin was very strong in the Force. He had a midichlorian count than any other being. Midichlorians determine how Force sensitive a person is. The higher the count, the more Force sensitive they are. That is why only beings with a certain level could be considered for training. When Obi-Wan's Master was killed, Anakin, who was nine at the time, became Obi-Wan's apprentice. It was rare because he was taken to the Temple at nine, and he was the only one allowed, because children can already be affected by outside influences, having attachments and some resentment and anger that they would not have if they were raised in the Temple."

"Wizard..." Ari murmured. This was amazing. She was learning so much about the Jedi. She was trying to remember everything so she could write it down later. She would not let these stories disappear and be forgotten. They were stories of beings like her, as well as the how the Jedi Order worked for thousands of years before the Empire came to power.

"So wait, if attachment was forbidden, I am guessing marriage was too. What about Luke's mother?"

"Anakin was married in secret as well. To Padme," Taylor offered and glanced over at Siri, as if to ask how much information they could give. It struck Ari as odd. Why wouldn't they want to tell her everything they could? Luke would want to know all this.

"What was her last name?"

"Naberrie. Padme Naberrie," Taylor supplied and Ari felt her mouth drop open. Hadn't that been the real name of Queen Amidala? She was certain it had been.

"A Queen and Senator?" Ari asked surprised. "How?"

"He was protecting her, and they fell in love," Siri answered simply. "How do you know of her?"

"My mother was a handmaiden in the Palace to the Queen who followed Queen Jamillia."

Siri nodded at this, not at all surprised. "And that is hers." She motioned to the lightsaber on Ari's waist.

"Yes, though I am practicing with it."

"Does it feel alright?" Siri asked. Ari took it off her belt, holding it for a few moments.

"I guess. It fits pretty well."

"Well, I would like to see you with it. A Jedi has to be in tune to his or her weapon. Since it was your mother's, it will fit well with you. However, you could be more connected if it suits you. If not, we can work on adjusting it for you."

"Really?" Ari questioned, surprised and excited. "When?"

"We can start now. I have a few minutes before my next meeting," Taylor offered. "Then maybe Siri can take over training," she added, glancing over at the older woman, giving her a smile. Ari could tell they loved each other, and it was a welcome sight after all the death and destruction that had occurred.

Taylor grabbed Ari's forearm and pulled her up from where she was sitting on the floor. "Let's get started."

**AN: Please continue to read and review!**


	74. Jedi of the Past and Visions of the Futu...

**Chapter 74**

"You are doing better," Siri complimented as she deactivated her pink/purple saber. The Jedi Knight tucked back a strand of her hair behind her ear, putting her saber back on her belt.

"You and Taylor have been good teachers," Ari smiled. She wiped away the sweat that was on her forehead with the sleeve of her tunic. Her hair was clipped back, but strands still clung to her neck.

It had been four days since she had met Siri and Taylor, and she had learned more from them in that amount of time than she had since she had first learned of her Jedi potential. They taught her different lightsaber techniques. In fact, Siri had even taught her a few lightsaber moves that she could do with only one hand. She had cautioned Ari that it would just take some practice, and the young woman assured Siri that she would practice it daily. Along with the other lightsaber stances she had been taught, she had learned other things.

Siri had given her a holodisk which she had recorded after their first day together. She spoke of all the traditions of the Jedi, how Padawans had to be chosen by a Jedi Master by their thirteenth birthday, or else they were unable to be Jedi. Then, Jedi had to go through Trials to earn the rank of Jedi Knight. Once they reached this rank, there was a ceremony done to cut off the Padawan braid the Jedi in training wore, and the recording even had the words that were used in the ceremony. There was a Council of Jedi Masters who were in charge of the others. There were stories of battles, and many of Siri's own memories, including her secret marriage to Obi-Wan and how she had adopted Taylor as her daughter after the Jedi Purge. Ari was certain that the Jedi must not have slept that entire night due to the hours of information that was on there. It was amazing and Ari vowed to keep this information safe. She knew the Jedi Order could return, and that this information would be vital.

"Well, I think the small changes we made in the lightsaber helped too," Taylor remarked.

The second day they had gotten together, they had helped Ari slip into a meditative state, something that was completely new to her. She could feel the Force then, and could feel a connection with the other Jedi. With their instructions of how a lightsaber was built, the young woman was able to fix a few details in the lightsaber so it was more in tune with her, than it had been with her mother. While Ari had been hesitant to change it, Siri brought up an important point. If she were to face an opponent, her weapon would need to become an extension of herself. If it was designed to fit her mother, she would not have the necessary connection to her weapon. The one thing that Siri stressed was that the lightsaber was her life. That she should never give it up willingly, or let it be taken.

"Everything that you have taught me has been amazing. I would never have expecting to learn all this in such a short amount of time."

"It takes years," Siri remarked. "You can consider this a crash course," she gave a small smile.

"Emphasis on the crash part," Taylor laughed, remembering how Ari had ungracefully fallen during a duel when she had tripped over a table in Siri and Taylor's main room. They had insisted that the items would be helpful since most battles were not in completely empty rooms.

Ari's ears turned a bit redder from embarrassment. "I am doing better though," she pointed out. She had been careful not to trip over anything else since then, even though she was still somewhat clumsy. The other two Jedi moved with such grace, it was amazing to watch them. They moved so fast and smoothly, that it looked almost like a dance, even as their lightsabers clashed when they sparred together.

While she missed Luke, and she wished he was here, Ari was never bored. She was learning a lot, and since the Alliance did not seem to have much work for her, she was busy with Taylor and Siri every waking moment. Siri even cooked food, which was much better than what Ari usually ate in the mess hall. In fact, it was the first time she was eating such flavorful since she joined the Rebels. The time before that had been the last meal her mother had cooked for their family. She would give anything to have that time back.

"Thinking about your family again?" Taylor's voice cut into Ari's thoughts and she looked up, her blue eyes meeting Taylor's knowing, compassionate brown eyes.

While she was thankful for the kindness that the Jedi showed, she still could not understand how well they could read her. They said it was something she would learn in time. It came from their connection with the Force, not mind reading. It still was a bit much for Ari to try to figure out. She nodded in response. "I was just thinking about the last meal I had with my family. It was not pleasant. I wish I would have been kinder."

"Our lives are full of regrets. We can not change the past," Siri said in a tone that Ari could only call Jedi like. Siri had many moments when she seemed like a friend and another Rebel, doing all she could, but she certainly was as wise as the Jedi that Ari had heard stories about.

"But that reminds me, I want lunch," Taylor spoke up, breaking the mood. Not that Ari minded. Her stomach rumbled slightly and she pressed one hand against it. She was hungry. All these exercises took a lot of energy, yet it seemed as if she needed the reminders to eat since she did not want to stop training.

"Alright," Siri laughed and went to the small kitchenette area to cook. She explained that she often cooked semi spicy Corellian food, because she enjoyed it. While no one ever told her, she told Ari that she was certain she must have had some Corellian blood in her.

As much as she enjoyed training and hearing about the Jedi, these laid back moments were welcoming to Ari. She stretched out so that her muscles would not cramp later and would help improve her flexibility. That was another thing that the two Jedi had taught her.

She opened up to these Jedi during these times as well. They knew the story of her life. How her family had escaped Naboo and settled to life on Tatooine. Ari had told me how she and Luke had gotten involved and about her time on board the Death Star, her time with Han, and all that had happened on Hoth. She did not think that she would be so open to strangers, but they seemed more like friends than strangers.

This time was no different. Taylor was asking her questions about her life and some of the things she had done on Tatooine. Looking back on it, Ari realized that for being as young as she was, her life had not been as dull as she had once thought. In fact, there had been some very exciting times. It was only now that these times were gone that she missed them.

Soon enough, lunch was ready and the trio ate it, Ari slower than the other since she was asking many questions about training and the Jedi. It was like a whole new world was opened to her, and she wanted to explore every inch of it.

After lunch, there was time to meditate. Ari found it hard at first, but slowly found herself connecting to the Force, feeling it flow though her. She had been told that if she was on a planet with many life forms, she would feel the Force much stronger than she did on a ship.

Once again, they sat in a very small circle, legs crossed, and hands resting comfortably on their legs. They all closed their eyes and once again Ari found herself opening up to the Force.

When Siri spoke, instructing Ari, it helped, since her voice was calm and seemed as soothing and flowing as a gentle stream. "The Force is not just in the present. It connects us to the past and can even show us the future. The future is forever changing so visions may happen or they may not."

Ari understood this. Actions of others created a ripple effect, causing changes to other beings. She had already seen the past through meditation, and Siri had promised to help her with visions that the Force might grant her. It would be helpful throughout her life, if she took the time to meditate.

All of a sudden an image came to her and she gave small shout as an intense pain ran through her wrist and entire arm. She saw a floating city in the clouds, which seemed impossible. How could a city float like that? The image lasted only a millisecond until she saw Luke in a darkened room facing, and losing to Darth Vader.

Falling to her side, holding her wrist close, she came out of the meditation and saw the other two women looking at her. Siri looked concerned, but had the knowing look in her eyes, as if she knew what Ari had just seen. Taylor just looked concerned.

"A city in the clouds?" Ari finally asked them, and saw as Taylor brightened slightly.

"Cloud City. I have been there before."

"I have to go there," Ari whispered as she slowly sat up, looking from one Jedi to the other. "I have to go. Luke needs me."

"Remember, the future is always changing," Siri reminded her.

"I think there is more than just that though," Ari told her. "I sense it. I have to go." She would need their help though.

The two Jedi shared a look and Taylor nodded slowly. "I will give R4 the coordinates."

"And I will give you some supplies." They both got up and started to get preparations made.

Ari felt a bit saddened to leave them, but she knew this vision was important. She had a feeling that whatever happened next would change their lives forever.

**AN: Please continue to read and review!**


	75. City among the clouds

**Chapter 75**

**AN: I hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review everyone! **

Hyperspace flew by in streaks of white light. Each streak represented a star, and some stars had planets that moved in orbit around them. Ari always found it amazing, to think of all the worlds and systems in the universe. She wanted to go to as many as possible and see all that could be seen. First though, they had to defeat the Empire. That was the most important goal of all.

While Ari used to enjoy looking at the stars, after awhile, hyperspace did not seem exciting at all. She found herself getting bored easily, and for a moment wished she had brought her journal. She had left most of her things back at the rendezvous point. She was only bringing the essentials, plus one item she was able to slip into her pocket. Since she was very interested in listening to more of Siri's teachings, she brought the holodisk and a small palm sized holoplayer that could be clipped to her belt. She took both things out and started the disk from where she had ended it before. The sound of the Jedi's voice, while it held some happiness, the sad undertone was there as well. Her voice was calming though, and hearing about the Jedi seemed to help Ari touch the Force. She felt more confident in her abilities, and while she knew she had a long way to go, for the first time she was certain that she could become a Jedi Knight.

After an hour of listening to the recording, which Ari was almost done listening to, she put it away, disk going back into her pocket and the player sliding back onto her belt. She wanted to train, even if it was a small enclosed space, she knew what she wanted to practice. She dug through her survival bag and took out two ration bars. Siri and Taylor had taught her how to lift things using the Force. It was something she had been struggling with, but she was getting better. Not only could she practice in the fighter, but it would help pass the time. Sometimes it seemed as if the Force could control time, making hours seem like minutes, or it could slow it down, making seconds feel as if they were minutes. Siri had told her that the Force worked in mysterious ways, and that it could not be controlled, but that Jedi could use it if they accepted it. A lot of the teachings were new to Ari, and she found her mind sometimes too full of things to be able to let the Force guide her.

She shook her head. Not this time. She was going to put aside her worries and concerns so that her mind would be clear. She would open up to the Force and do the simple task of lifting the ration bars. She had seen the other Jedi lift larger things, including a table. They made it look easy, and Ari had been certain she could do it, until she tried. She had managed to lift a pillow though, as well as a few other small items. Siri had insisted that size did not matter, and once Ari had a little more experience, she could lift other things that were heavier.

Taking a few deep breaths and slowly letting them out, she slowly reached out for the Force. Sensing it around her, she could feel everything around her. They were not connected to her like living beings, but they felt like extensions of her. She willed the rations in her hands to rise up, floating as if they were lighter than air. She could feel them lift from her hands and once she was sure they would stay, she slowly opened her eyes.

They were floating just mere inches from her open palmed hands, but that was enough for her. She managed to contain her excitement though, and she kept the rations in midair. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been longer than it seemed, because a beeping came through the cockpit, jarring her from her peaceful meditative state. The rations fell, one into her lap and the other onto the floor of the fighter and she was unable to reach it.

Sighing, she counted down with the numbers on the instrument panel and pulled back into real space.

The clouds were colored orange from the gases in the atmosphere, since Cloud City was known as a mining colony, according to the information Taylor had offered. Ari thought it looked like a sunrise or a sunset, and that it must constantly look like that. She doubted she would be able to enjoy the view from city though, since most likely she would be busy.

While she was piloting, with some help from R4, she attempted to reach under her seat to get her lost ration back. Who knew the next time she would be able to eat. The rations might be all she had left. Mid reach, she froze, forgetting the ration, as the city among the clouds appeared.

Cloud City was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been. The sky was tinted with an orange glow, with traces of red and pink scattered among it. The sun looked to be setting, causing the sky to seem even more colorful. It was breathtaking. More so than her vision had shown her. It was the right place though. She just knew it. Not only from how it looked, but also from something that she sensed. Something familiar and another thing that was dark. It caused a shiver to run up and down her spine.

The large city loomed in front of her. From where she had exited space, it looked like a small top, something a child would play with. As she got closer, she saw buildings take shape, and the vastness of the city struck her. It was larger than Anchorhead, and possibly even larger than Mos Eisley.

The lights on the buildings and around the city were blue, creating a sharp contrast between the natural beauty of the place and the floating city. She wondered for a moment if there was security, since she had not yet been asked for a clearance code, or even hailed by anyone from the city.

However, Ari's thoughts were brought to a quick end R4 squealed. The translation appeared on the monitor and Ari had to read it twice to make sure she had read it correctly. "I thought no one knew the kind of ship bounty hunters used..." she trailed off. What was she saying? If R4 somehow knew that the ship blasting off was that of a bounty hunter, she would trust the droid.

As Ari came closer, she saw some familiar figures the platform, shooting at the bounty hunter's ship. She saw Chewie with something on his back, and Leia was shooting at the ship rapidly.

That was all she needed to see before she turned the ship hard. She was not just going to land. She had a feeling that the bounty hunter had something that they needed. She had fought in the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Hoth. She was not about to stop fighting just because this was against a bounty hunter and not the Empire.

R4 gave a few worried beeps and Ari just nodded. "Yes, we are going to fight." With that, she let out a volley of blaster fire as the ship and it was immediately returned. Her shields were hit and the Y-wing shook violently, R4 giving a shrill cry of shock.

"Hold on, R4!" she shouted as she turned sharply to the left to swing around and attack the ship again. She got a few more shots at the ship before it had also turned. This time she was ready and corkscrewed away, piloting sporadically. She took a few more shots, able to get the ship to fly back toward the platform it had taken off from. Then it flew up sharply and came at her, blasting, hitting the Y-Wing.

An alarm started to sound and she looked at her controls. Her shields were almost gone and she had taken a hard hit in the port side engine. She knew she only had one thing left to do. Make an emergency landing or be ready to become one with the Force. She attempted to engage the landing cycle, but the results were less than satisfactory since the ship's power was so low, it didn't allow the cycle to run completely. She would have to make a crash landing. Her gaze fell on the landing platform that the bounty hunter's ship had just taken off from. It was the large and close. Two things she would need.

"Hold on, R4!" she screamed as she pulled back to break the ship as much as possible as she hit the platform. The screeching of metal was deafening and sparks flew as the hull of the fighter scraped along the platform. Black smoke rose up from the engine as it gave out. The alarm continued throughout the ordeal and Ari struggled in vain to steer the sluggish fighter. If they fell off the platform, that would be the end.

The slide across the platform ended as the ship hit the wall with such a force that her head hit the side of the ship. Even with the helmet on, her head rang and the safety restraint kept her in place. She groaned as she started to take off the helmet, rubbing the side of her head. Tender, but it wasn't too bad. In fact, she had to consider herself lucky.

Undoing the restraints, Ari managed to get the cockpit open. She dropped the helmet to the ground and managed to get off the Rebellion's orange flightsuit. It would be easier to move without it. She would also blend in more. "R4, can you get down?" she asked the droid as she leapt to the ground, landing in a crouch. The droid beeped an affirmative and managed to glide down the wing of the fighter that was not destroyed.

While R4 was doing this, Ari was looking the ship over. Half of it was crushed by the wall, and from the smoke she saw, she was certain the ship would not be able to fly without major repairs. Repairs she didn't have the time, tools or experience to make.

She knew the damaged fighter might draw some unwanted attention, so as soon as R4 was on the ground; she started for the opened door, where some of the smoke was starting to slip in. She also noted the alarm inside the fighter was still sounding, weaker, but still making noise

Slipping into the building, she had to blink to let her eyes get accustomed to the brightness. The lights were normal, but the walls, ceiling and floor were white. Even the light that came in, which was orange, did not change the interior. It was inviting in a way, but also seemed informal, reminding Ari for the medical bay for a moment.

She shook her head and started down the hallway and stopped short at what she saw coming around the corner. Two Imperial stormtroopers. She pulled back, pressing herself against one of the few shadowed areas, holding up a finger to her lips to urge R4 to be quiet as well. They seemed to be on a mission, and if that was a case, they might overlook her. She was thankful she had left the flightsuit and helmet in the fighter and that she had left in the fighter. She was also happy that she left her other things back with the other Rebels. It would not be easy to carry a bagful of things with her.

She let out a sigh of relief as the troopers continued to march by, and she guessed it was to investigate the crash that had occurred. She had to get out of the area as quickly as possible. "Come on, R4, I saw Leia and Chewie earlier," she whispered and started down another hallway. She was not certain which way they had gone, but she was not going to give up her search. While she did this, thoughts ran through her mind. Why was the Empire there? Why would they have such an interest in the mining? What were Leia and Chewie doing there? And where was Luke? Worry for her best friend overtook her. How could she find him in a place like this? She came across some Cloud City citizens and felt slightly better that she blended in. At least she knew that she wouldn't stand out to any Imperial stormtroopers.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a click as an announcement came over the public address system that reached every speaker in the city. "Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive."

Ari frowned as the other humans gasped and then all started to go separate ways. Clearly, she did not have as much time as she had thought. She had to find the others and get out as soon as possible.


	76. Escape from Cloud City

**Chapter 76**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone enjoys!**

Moving through unfamiliar corridors amid panicked civilians, Ari soon find herself lost, though she did not want to admit it. She had spent days training with two Jedi Knights and she found herself growing frustrated because she did not know the way to go.

"Ari, remember what you have been taught," she muttered to herself and stopped in the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, searching for her connection to the Force. She found it after just a few moments and let out her breath she had been holding. She knew each being had a Force signature. The difficult part was picking out one signature from the others.

One came to her so hard it was like being hit by a speeder. It was one that was familiar, but one she never wanted to have to sense again. It was the cold feeling that made her feel colder than she ever had on Hoth. Ari was certain that there was only one being like that who would be here. Darth Vader.

That must have been why Luke was here. She was not certain how all this had come about, but she was certain this was the reason. Luke had faced Vader before, and now he was facing him again. Vader had taken so much from Luke. First his father, then his aunt and uncle, then Ben Kenobi. Ari had lost her family as well, but for some reason, it seemed right that Luke was the one to face the Dark Lord.

Siri had taught the young woman how to follow Force signatures, but for some reason, she could not sense Luke's, and Vader's seemed to be radiating from different directions, making it almost impossible.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard blaster fire, and smelled the carbon that came from the weapons. If there was a fight, she knew it had to be against stormtroopers. She was not about to let them hurt anyone else. Dashing down the hall, R4 followed, beeping, clearly questioning what she was doing.

Ari did not answer though, too focused on the other surroundings, such as the fog that seemed to be filling the corridor as she rounded another corner. She instantly put one hand over her mouth, trying to control the coughing fit that overtook her. Whatever the substance was, it was not fog.

So, half blind from the mist and teary eyes, she took the chance to move and started to shoot at the white, helmeted figures. One gave a cry as he fell, causing the others near him to glance at where the shots had come from. Ari shot a few more times and she knew she had hit one of them when she heard him fall.

This would have worked for Ari, being able to shoot from a relatively safe place, if it hadn't been for the sound she heard next. The now all too familiar sound of armor clad men running down a hallway, and the sound was getting louder. They were getting closer.

She could not go back the way she came, so she had to take a chance and run, unprotected, the other way, which would give the troopers a chance to shoot at her. "R4, move fast," she warned the droid, and then dashed across the archway. For a moment there was no sound, then blaster fire was all around her, seeming to come from all over. She shot wildly once, and was about to pull the trigger again when a sharp, burning pain ran through her upper arm, causing her to drop the blaster. Tears came to her eyes as she made it across, breathing labored from the chemical in the air, the pain, and how fast her heart was racing.

She stole a glance at her arm, relieved to see it was still attached, but not to see the blaster shot that had grazed it. It was hurting, and without a blaster, she knew she could not do anything else to help fight the stormtroopers. She had to get out. When she saw R4 beside her, and saw how the droid had also been shot, she knew that the two of them alone could not face all the stormtroopers that seemed to be swarming the city.

Once again, Ari found herself racing through the city that was quickly becoming deserted, very few beings were left, and they were running carrying boxes and bags of personal items.

Ari knew what she needed was a ship. Either one that had some kind beings who were willing to take her and R4 abroad, or one that she could pilot without assistance, neither of the options seemed likely.

As she ran, breathing evenly to not get so winded, she felt a pain in her wrist, much like what she had felt earlier, when she had been meditating. That is when she knew then what she had seen before, Luke facing Vader had been a vision of the future. She wanted to go to her best friend then, to help him beat the Dark Lord and to escape the city. Something kept her from doing that though. She could almost hear what Luke would say to her, and she knew that if she went to find him, it could endanger both of them even further.

Feeling torn, she forced herself to continue toward a few of the landing platforms, the same ones she had just left. Most of the doors were opened and she saw a very familiar fighter on one of the platforms. An X-wing that had clearly seen its share of fights. It could only be one person's. Luke's. She started to race toward it, and then paused. How could she take it? Luke would need it, wouldn't he? She could not longer sense him near Vader. Siri had taught her to talk to others via the Force. 'Luke?' she managed, uncertain if it worked. 'Ari…' he sounded in pain, with only a hint of surprise. 'Leia coming…' was all he said. Then she saw the Millennium Falcon in the distance, coming toward the city again, TIES following, their engines screaming. She knew what he meant now. He was safe, or at least would be.

Then she came to the next problem, which was getting R4 into the fighter. They did not have the usual equipment for loading droids in the near vicinity and Ari knew she did not have time to go looking for something.

That left only one other option. She was going to have to get the droid into the fighter by herself. She could not pick R4 up, even if she was uninjured. She bit her lip, trying to come up with a plan, knowing she was running out of time. It had been easy enough to get the droid out of the fighter, even after the crash. She wondered if there was something from the fighter that she could use. Nothing came to mind though. She the bare essentials, a small tow cable, a small medical kit, a canteen of water, rations. All of a sudden, she knew what she could do.

"Arfour, keep quiet please, I need concentration," she told the droid and reached out with the Force. She connected to her surroundings slowly, trying to ignore the sounds of ships around her and to stop herself from getting too worried. She had to relax, and it was a task that she finally managed, taking deep cleansing breaths, eyes closed. She could feel the air around the droid and could imagine the droid slowly rising into the air and onto the wing of the fighter. Her head started to throb from the effort and when she opened her eyes, she saw R4 on the X-wing, already going to slide into place behind the cockpit.

"It worked…" she murmured, shocked. Rations were one thing, but somehow, she had managed to get R4 onto the fighter. It had been her greatest accomplishment yet. She was not able to enjoy it though. Her head was throbbing, as was her injured arm. Ari was also exhausted from using the Force to get R4 onto the fighter, and from running around Cloud City.

"Stop!" Ari turned when she heard this and she saw three troopers running towards her, weapons raised and she was sure they were fully charged.

"Time to go," she muttered and used the ladder that was already leaning against the fighter to clamber into the cockpit, not even bothering to put on the helmet that was sitting on the seat. There was no time. R4 was already powering up the fighter and Ari closed the cockpit canopy as the troopers started to fire at her.

"R4, I hope you know how to handle an X-Wing," she announced and started to pull the fighter back, and it lifted into the sky. The controls were different from her Y-Wing, but Luke had been right, it was a lot like a T-16.

After taking about half a minute to glance over the controls, she started to fly away from Cloud City. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, and noticed that even though the city was occupied, from the outside, it still looked beautiful. Looks truly could be deceiving.

R4 let out a scream and Ari saw three TIE fighters coming straight for her. Ari had no other choice than to shoot at them, hitting one dead on while the others screamed by. Then Ari forced the fighter to fly faster. She had not any time to practice in this fighter yet, and while it was similar to her T-16 at home, she did not want to enter a dogfight without some practice with the controls.

Ari entered a few coordinates as she flew near some Star Destroyers. She held her breath, waiting to be shot at as she went underneath one of the massive ships, but no shots were fired at her. She did not know if it was because she was under their sensors, was too small to worry about, or if they were preoccupied elsewhere. All she knew was that she was successful in getting away from Imperials once more.

As the ship entered hyperspace, she let out a deep sigh, leaning back in her seat. She came out of hyperspace a few minutes later, and then entered in the coordinates to the rendezvous point. She had heard that a small jump could help confuse any ships that might try to follow. She was fairly certain no one had, but she always wanted to be safe.

Jumping into hyperspace once more, she was finally able to relax. It would take some time to get there. She was sore all over, especially her arm as well as physically drained accompanied by a headache. Sighing, she felt eyelids getting heavy, starting to close.. "Arfour, wake me two minutes before we arrive," she requested. "I am putting you in control," she told the droid who beeped a confirmation. Mere moments later, Ari gave another tired sigh, and feel into a deep sleep.

**AN: Please read and review! I love feedback!**


	77. Arrivals and Departures

**Chapter 77**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Please continue to do so!**

A loud beeping penetrated through Ari's dreamy haze. She went to turn, as if that would help tune out whatever the sound was. However, when she moved, she felt as if her entire body was stiff and she could feel soreness deep in her muscles. With a wince, and realizing that the sound was not going to stop, she opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to get her bearings when she realized she was not sleeping in a bed. She was sitting the fighter, having fallen asleep, and the alarm was to alert her that they had to pull out of hyperspace. She had told R4 to wake her before they were supposed to exit hyperspace, and she thought that the droid had not done so, until her eyes fell on the inboard translator. Apparently R4 had been trying to get her attention. "I am awake," Ari announced, her voice a bit scratchy from the sleep, and the coughing she had done due to the chemicals on Cloud City.

She reached up to pull the ship back into real space and realized that her arm felt worse than the rest of her. She looked over and saw the wound. It looked even worse now, and could be seen through the charred cloth. She was fairly certain that she would be alright though. It was nothing too serious.

Letting out a sigh of relief as she pulled back on the hyperspace lever, she saw the streaks become definite stars and the Rebel's fleet which had congregated there. There were a number of transports that were being protected by fighters making a perimeter. She was grateful to be back and she started for the transport she had been on before. She still felt worried about Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie, but when she saw a familiar sight, she felt her spirits rise. There was the Millennium Falcon, connected to one of the transports.

"Identify yourself," a voice came over the comm.

Ari frowned slightly then answered, pushing the button on the console to answer the hail. "This is Lieutenant Narabe, requesting permission to land."

"Lieutenant, we are glad to hear you are back," the male voice replied. Ari couldn't place who it was, though it sounded familiar. "You can land in the main docking bay of the transport you are flying toward."

"Thank you, Narabe out." She ended the transmission before picking up a bit more speed, flying toward the docking bay. It was easy to find and there was enough room for a few other fighters as well. She saw that there were mostly X-wings, which made sense, due to how useful they were. Ari even considered getting an X-wing as a replacement.

She landed it with a gently bump and then powered down the engines as the docking bay doors closed. She waited a few moments to just be sure that everything was going as it should before she opened the canopy. The pressure had to be regulated to the standard amount or it could cause headaches and other problems. Ari allowed herself to take a deep breath, filling her lungs before letting it out. The air, while recycled, seemed almost fresh when compared to the air in the fighter.

While Ari climbed out of the X-wing with a nearby ladder, a technician came rushing over. He used a machine to help

get R4 to the floor with relative ease. The droid gave a beeping sound to thank the technician. Ari echoed the sentiments as well. Not only was she thankful to be out of the fighter, she was thankful to be back. However, there was one thing that she wanted to do that would make things better. That included a warm meal and a long warm shower, preferably with water, but she could handle a sonic shower if that was the only thing available. As on Tatooine, water was precious.

Before she could enjoy the possible shower though, she had to find out about Luke and the others. To make they that they were all okay. "Are Commander Skywalker, Princess Leia or Captain Solo on the base? I saw the Millennium Falcon" she explained to the technician.

"Commander Skywalker and the Princess are in the medical bay and the Millennium Falcon is due to leave in less than a standard half hour," the man answered after a short hesitation, which Ari did not seem to notice.

Instead, she was taking all this in. So that meant that Luke probably was injured, but he would alright, Ari was sure of it. It took a weight off of her, remembering how he had sounded in her mind. Knowing that, she knew that as much as she wanted to rush to see him, if Han and Chewie were leaving, she had to say goodbye. She might never get another chance. She thanked the technician as she turned to leave, heading for the door that would take her to where the Falcon was docked, instead of the medical bay.

The man gave a salute and she gave one in return. Seeing her injured arm, he called out to her. "Shouldn't you get your arm looked at first?"

Ari turned to look at him, continuing to walk backwards and she shook her head. "I just want to catch them before they leave, then I will get it looked at, thank you for your concern." With that, she turned around once more and started to walk briskly down the hall. Moving was helping ease some of the soreness and stiffness in her muscles, and she rolled her shoulders as she walked which was helping too.

When she got to the Falcon, the only part of the ship attached to the transport was the main upper hatch. Through there, she could hear movement inside. Since R4 could not descend into the ship, the droid stayed near the hatch while Ari scrambled down the hatch, and into the ship. "Hello?" she called. "Han? Chewie?"

She heard a sound from the cockpit and smiled when she saw Chewie coming toward her. He gave a bark of happiness and pulled her into a big hug. Her face was soon buried in his thick brown fur and she gave a small laugh until one of his large arms pressed against her wound and she gave a hiss of pain. "Easy, Chewie," she managed through the fur shot of pain she had felt. Hearing her tone, Chewie set her down and started to study her, as if to see if anything was wrong with her. When he saw her arm, he made a few sounds, but Ari couldn't understand him.

"He says you should be getting that taken care of," a man answered as he came toward them from the cockpit. It was not Han. In fact, this man did not look at all like Han. This man had dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair. It was not only his looks that were different, but he also was not wearing anything like Han's usual attire, aside from a black vest. His tunic was tan in color, as were his pants and he wore nondescript black boots. His mustache gave him a look of sophistication, making her think that he usually wore finer clothing than his current ensemble.

"Umm, I will," she answered, attention on this new man. "Who are you?" she inquired, holding out her hand so she could shake his hand.

"I am Lando Calrissian," he greeted her, becoming quite charming as he took her hand. However, instead of shaking it, he kissed the top of her hand. Ari felt her cheeks warm a bit at this, and she knew she was blushing. "And you are?"

"I am Arianna Narabe. I am friends with the Princess and Luke Skywalker, as well as a friend of Han and Chewie. Speaking of, where is Han?" she asked, looking from Lando to Chewie and back to Lando again.

Chewie made a mournful sound and looked away. Lando also looked a bit nervous. "Well, I am a friend of theirs too. Han was captured by Boba Fett. He is being taken to Jabba the Hutt."

"He was kidnapped? How?" she asked. So many questions ran through her mind. "When-"she froze, and then gasped as she realized what had been happening. "The ship leaving Cloud City. That bounty hunter. They had Han," she spoke aloud, though it seemed to be more to herself.

"Wait, you were in Cloud City?" Lando asked, frowning slightly. "Since when did my city become such a hot place for Rebels and Imperials?"

"Your city?" Ari asked, and then realized that his voice was familiar. It was the one that

had made the announcement in the city. The one that had told everyone to evacuate.

"Well, it used to be. Not anymore," he replied then looked over at chrono on his wrist. "Listen, we would stay longer, but we are going to go track the bounty hunter that captured Han. Hopefully we can get to him before they reach Jabba."

"And if he is already there?" Ari asked, a bit uncertain if she wanted to know.

Lando paused and then shared a look with Chewie. "Then we will need another plan. Either way though, we will get him back." He sounded so confident and certain of their success, Ari picked up on it, feeling that they would prevail.

"We will. We have to," Ari agreed. She looked up at Chewie and gave the large alien a hug, which was returned. Once he set her down, he affectionately rubbed his large paw over her head, messing up the hair. Still smiling from this, she turned Lando, who gave her a flash of a smile, showing very white teeth and a glint in his eye. It took her a moment to realize it was the same look that Han seemed to have. She had many questions, but knew that they did not have time. "Be safe you two, and may the Force be with you." She cast one look over her shoulder and then climbed back up the ladder, lightsaber hitting against her leg with each step, as if to remind her that she was a Jedi and that with the Force, they could overcome any obstacle. They had to get Han back, and they would. Somehow.


	78. Reunion

**Chapter 78**

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone!!**

As she climbed up and then got off the ladder, the hatch closed behind her. R4 beeped at her a few times and after glancing at the translator, she nodded. "Yes, we are going to go find the others now." She brushed off her pants before they started down the hallway, this time headed for the medical bay. "And then maybe we can get you an oil bath. You deserve one." This comment was happily with a droid who played a few notes of a song, turning in a circle as if dancing.

Laughing, Ari shook her head. That droid was something else.

Her laughter faded when she reached the medical bay. She was worried, remembering what had happened last time Luke had been in the medical bay. It was amazing that Luke had survived not just an attack by a wampa, but also a blizzard during a night on Hoth. She just hoped that whatever was wrong now was not that serious.

Getting to the doors to the medical bay, Ari paused for a moment before placing her palm over the detector, and the door opened with only the faintest hissing sound. It was enough to cause the two figures standing at the large window to look over their shoulders, away from the amazing sight. The galaxy seemed so small now, a circle in space, where billions of beings were living on hundreds, even thousands of worlds. It was breathtaking. Then her attention turned to the two humans who were now looking at her.

Leia was dressed in a simple white dress and as usual, her hair was pulled back in an elegant style. However, the sadness and despair in her brown eyes was so evident, Ari had to look away. Even after Alderaan, Leia had not looked so distraught. It looked as if she just wanted to give up, something that Ari would never have expected from the Princess.

The other human there was Luke. He was dressed in gray-tan colored pants and a gray loose tunic that was more like a robe, since it hung past his knees. A sash was tied around his waist, instead of the bantha leather belt she was used to him wearing. For a moment, he looked much younger than he used to. His arm was wrapped around Leia's back, hand resting on her shoulder. While Ari knew she could get jealous of that, she wasn't. The look on Leia's face was enough to show Ari that Leia needed the support at the moment.

Like Leia, something had changed in Luke as well. However, the look in his eyes was different from the Princess'. Whatever was troubling him, he tried to hide it, but the haunted look chilled Ari to her core. Something was seriously wrong, and Ari was fairly certain there was nothing she could do to help.

"Ari?" Luke asked, looking surprised, but also relieved. He then moved away from Leia and walked briskly to Ari, who was walking toward him at the same time. She opened her arms and threw them around Luke's neck, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm. Luke hugged her tightly as well, face buried in her shoulder for a moment. "I asked where you were, and they told me you were not in yet. I was worried," he admitted.

"I am fine," she assured him as he pulled back. He looked over her, and when he saw her arm, he frowned.

"That does not look fine," he remarked, motioning to it. Ari's other hand went to cover it, giving an almost sheepish smile. "Come on." He took her uninjured arm and led her to where the droid, Too-Onebee was just putting away medical supplies.

"Luke, I don't need the droid to fix it. Just some bacta."

"Synthaskin is good for blaster wounds," Leia offered from where she was standing, looking out the window again. Both Luke and Ari looked at her for a moment, before turning back to the medical equipment.

"I saw some of that. You sit right here," he motioned to a medical cot, which was now in the upright position, like a chair. Then he pulled out a first aid kit from one of the cabinets near by. He was using only one of his hands, his left, and he seemed to be keeping his other hand close to his side, but not using it to get out any of the supplies. After seeing Luke use both of his hands to work back on Tatooine, it seemed very strange.

"Luke, is your hand alright?" Ari asked, reaching to take it and he pulled it back, as if her touch would burn him.

"Fine," he replied, voice gruffer than she was used to.

"You know, I don't believe you," she remarked, and he sighed, not looking up from where he seemed to be staring intently into the medical kit. "Luke, please tell me. What happened?" she asked. Her stomach lurched. The look in his eyes was more evident, and it frightened her. Leia and he both looked much older than they were.

"Vader," he answered after a long pause.

"Vader?" she repeated as a question. Before he could protest, she reached out and took his hand, looking at it. At first, she could not see anything wrong with it. It looked alright, and it felt similar. After a moment, she rubbed her thumb over his hand, feeling that it was slightly different. Life like, but something felt different.

Luke gently pulled his hand back and sighed deeply. "This isn't my real hand," he murmured. "Vader and I dueled. He won by cutting off my hand."

"He…" Ari trailed off, too shocked to say anything else. "Are you alright?" she whispered, and after she said it, she realized how foolish she sounded. Of course he was not alright.

Luke forced a small smile and nodded. "Yes." He took out a bacta patch and placed it over her wound.

It was cool and soothed the burning that seemed had been constant since being shot. Now the pain had faded, leaving a soothing feeling over the wound and she was almost certain she could feel her skin healing.

"Luke…" Ari started, but he shook his head. He clearly did not want to talk about it. The look in his eyes clearly showed that he did not want to discuss what had happened. He wasn't ready, and Ari had learned not to push him.

"Let's go get something to eat," Luke suggested, glancing at Ari, who nodded.

"That sounds good," she agreed. Now that she knew what had happened to everyone, she could feel the emptiness in her stomach.

Luke glanced over at Leia, who had not moved. He walked over to her and touched her arm, causing the dark haired woman to jump slightly. "Come on, Leia. Some food will help you feel better. There is nothing else we can do here." Leia looked at him, then out the window for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay," she replied, voice quieter than Ari had ever heard. Leia took a deep breath and gave another nod. "Yes, that sounds good," she added, voice sounding more certain, more like the Leia that Ari knew. However, Ari had a feeling that no matter how much everyone acted like they used to, things would never


	79. A Shocking Confession

**Chapter 79**

**AN: I apologize for how delayed this is. Without further ado, the first update of the year. Please continue to read and review everyone!**

Ari was lying under the blankets of a bed. Her arms were behind her head and she was looking up at the ceiling through the darkness. While she was in her room, she had needed an extra bed. She had taken this new bed because it was smaller than the other bed, and, she noted, not as comfortable. However, even though she was exhausted, she did not feel like she could sleep.

Rolling over, she glanced over at the figure in the other bed. It was Luke, who was asleep. While they had shared a room before, Ari found that this time, things felt tense. When Luke had finally fallen asleep, his usually calm features were troubled. He was frowning and Ari kept hearing him toss and turn.

In the dim lighting, Ari could see that this had not changed. He still was frowning and he was turning again in his sleep, he, but it was nothing that anyone except those close to him would notice.

Looking at him for another few minutes, Ari noticed something else that was different. His arms were close to each other, and it looked as if he was cradling his injured hand. It had been hard for Ari to not ask about it during dinner, especially since neither Luke nor Leia seemed to feel like talking. Leia mentioned a few things that had happened, such as their capture, and Ari could tell that Leia loved the smuggler, even if she didn't come out and say so directly.

If Leia had been quiet though, Luke had barely spoken. He had not answered any of Ari's questions, of which she had many. She had asked where he had been over the past few days, how had he gotten into the battle with Vader, and what else had happened. While losing a hand would be traumatizing, Ari sensed that there was more that he was not telling her.

Due to all of this, when they asked her about what had happened, Ari had held back. She just said that she would tell them the following day since they were all tired. After putting away their trays in the mostly empty cafeteria, Leia went to her quarters after bidding them both a good night.

The remaining two had walked to Ari's room, and Luke had paused. "Listen, Ari, I know you are tired. But I really don't want to be alone tonight," he admitted. "Not after that." Ari had nodded, and soon there had been another bed in the room. It had surprised her though. Luke had never asked for that before, and she had never seen him look so lost than she had at that moment.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back again. She wanted to tell him everything, about Siri and Taylor, as well as her training. Also, Ari was certain that they would want to meet Luke. After all, they had known his father. Even if they had not mentioned him very often, and that was only when Ari had spoken of him. Looking back, she realized that the Jedi had been keeping a number of secrets as well. How could they know Luke's father and not want to share stories unless there was something they were hiding?

Though all these thoughts that were plaguing her, her attention was brought to the present by a sound she heard. It was Luke and it sounded like a sound from deep in his throat, almost like a whimper. Frowning, she turned and looked at him.

There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and pieces of his messy hair clung to his forehead. His features showed pain, the frown becoming more noticeable. "No…" he whispered. "No…" He started to thrash on the bed, voice getting louder.

When Ari had the other bed brought in, she had also received a not. It had been from that medical droid, telling her that Luke needed rest and that he should not be woken up unless necessary. The young woman was sure this was a time when he needed to be woken up.

Throwing back her blankets, she rushed the few feet to the other bed. Her feet found the floor cold enough to be uncomfortable. She sat down next to Luke and pulled her legs up so she was sitting beside him. "Ben…why…" Luke continued and Ari had to shift away as he turned toward her, to avoid a kick from his continuously moving form.

"Luke," she whispered and started to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Luke." For a moment, he thrashed a bit more, almost wildly before sitting up quickly. His blue eyes were wide with fear and pain and a sound, almost like a shout died on his throat. One hand was holding the mechanical one, as if to prevent from anything else to happening to it. He was panting heavily, as if he had just been running, his chest rising and falling quickly. The shirt he wore was clinging to him, and Ari could see the gleam of sweat over his entire body. The last time he had looked like this, it had been with sand fever many years ago back on Tatooine.

"Ari?" he asked after a few moments. He had one hand placed over his chest, as if to slow down the heart that was beating rapidly.

"Yes, it is me," she told him, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She knew he wasn't, but she felt it was the best thing to say.

Luke was silent for another moment, biting his lip as his breathing slowed down slightly. He started to nod and forced a small smile that was not convincing, but then the tight smile faded and he sighed deeply. He seemed to deflate slightly, as if becoming smaller. "No," he answered, as if defeated, hanging his head.

Ari hugged him tight, and he patted one of her arms with his hand in response. It seemed to be more automatic than anything, as if to be sure she was really there. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ari ventured after a moment.

Luke paused. "I don't know if I can," he admitted.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He usually told her everything, or at least he used to. This was something so big though, that she was certain he had to share it. It might help lighten the weight that seemed to be crushing him.

Another long pause occurred and for a moment, Ari was afraid he would never answer her. "I have to face him again," he finally spoke, voice quiet, yet firm.

"Face him again?" Ari repeated then shook her head. "No. You can't." She looked at him closely for a moment before speaking again, this time her voice was less intense. "Why? Why must you face him again?" Her eyes traveled over to his robotic hand.

If Luke noticed her gaze, he did not show it, his own eyes that had been looking down at the blanket that half covered him, now went to his hand. "It isn't over yet," was his response. He tightened his hand slightly, studying it.

"Why not?" Ari asked. "Why can't it be over?" She feared for Luke. Facing Vader again could result in something worse, including death. Ari hugged him again, not wanting to think about losing him. They had so many close calls; she feared that one day one of them would not return from a mission.

Luke pulled her into a hug now, using his good arm, wrapping it around her lower back. He was silent a moment and there was no sound except for the sounds of their breathing. "I am connected to him," Luke admitted, breaking the silence.

"Connected to him?" Ari asked and realized she was repeating him quite often. It seemed to be the only way to allow herself to digest what he was saying.

Luke finally looked at her, intense blue eyes meeting hers, and once again Ari found herself shocked at the emotions that laid there. There was so much. She expected something terrible, but was still not prepared for what Luke said next.

"Vader is…my father."


	80. A Late Night Conversation

**Chapter 80**

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your great reviews!**

Ari's mouth fell open. How could Vader by Luke's father? Luke's father had been a Jedi, not one of the most feared beings in the entire galaxy. Once this initial shock had passed, she shook her head slightly. Her wide eyes were still on Luke, who was just watching her reaction. "How? No. No, Darth Vader cannot be your father. He killed your father," she told him.

"That is what Ben told us. However, I sense that what Darth Vader told me is the truth," Luke answered, even as Ari shook her head. "Ari, you have to understand. I am connected to him in a way that cannot be explained, except through a shared bond. Like sharing the same blood." Even in the dark, Ari could see the shiver that ran through him, as if that very blood had turned to ice.

"He could be lying," Ari tried again. It was hard to wrap her mind around the idea that Vader could in fact be the father of her best friend. The same best friend who had always been there for her, the one who she had laughed with and spent hours upon hours with. The best friend she knew was growing up quickly. He was now an adult. He had been since he had rushed home to find his family dead, the farm destroyed.

"He isn't," Luke sighed deeply. He looked up at Ari, blue eyes showing the anguish that this information was causing him, and Ari realized that is what had been troubling him earlier.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, for lack of anything better to say. Everything in her wanted to protest this news, though she knew it was true. Somehow, the black clad monster was the father to her blonde haired, blue eyed, kind friend. It seemed impossible, but it was the truth.

"No," he answered quickly. "And you can't tell anyone. Promise me." His voice held such conviction that Ari nodded before she even realized the full impact of the words. She wanted to help lighten the emotional load that seemed to be overpowering him. "Not even Leia knows," he added.

Ari had figured out that much. While Leia was strong, Ari doubted the Princess could handle any more shocking news today. It might also cause gossip to emerge about Luke, and Ari was not about to let that happen. The Alliance needed him, and rumors might destroy the trust Luke had built with his men. Ari could only imagine what it would be like if a rumor caused all of her men to lose trust in her. "I promise," she assured him, placing one hand on his arm.

Luke was not looking at her though. He was looking at his mechanical hand, clenching it into a fist then unclenching it over and over.

"Luke?" Ari asked. She might be Force sensitive, but that did not mean she could read his mind. There was no answer for a while, and Ari wondered if he had even heard her.

"Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader," Luke stated, voice quiet. There was no question in his tone, as he was accepting this as best he could. "My father is the one who responsible for all of this," he continued and looked up at Ari.

His blue eyes were wet with tears and before even realizing it; Ari had her arms around him, hugging him tight as a few tears escaped from his eyes. They stayed like this for just a moment, Luke not crying, though she was sure he would need to later. Even after being friends for so long, he never wanted her to see him cry.

As they pulled away from each other, Luke wiped at his eyes and when he looked back up at Ari, he was able to force a smile.

"At least know the truth about him. My father. Anakin." It seemed as if saying the name was helping him, but it was also helping Ari. She understood why Siri and Taylor had not told her anything about Anakin. They had been trying to hide the truth. She would have to see them in the morning.

In fact, she would do more than just that. She would bring Luke with her. She had planned on letting them meet, and now she was sure that the sooner they did this, the better, for everyone. "Luke?" she asked after a slight hesitation.

"I did training while you were gone. I met some Jedi."

"What?" he asked, shocked. "Jedi? Where?"

"They were on board. One was named Taylor, and the other was Siri…Siri Kenobi." She watched his eyes for reaction to this name.

"Kenobi? Was she related to Ben?" he asked, immediately picking up on this. Ari could tell by his thoughtful expression that he was trying to take in all of this information and Ari knew it was a lot.

"She was his wife," she answered with a small smile.

"He was married?!" he exclaimed, unable to help himself. It had been almost the same reaction that Ari had.

"Yes. Siri told me they had to hide it, because it was not allowed. I guess when the Jedi Order was still around they had a lot of rules, including prohibition of marriage. They felt emotions would could the judgment of the Jedi."

"How did you meet them? I want to hear everything and don't leave any details out," he insisted. His sad blue eyes were now showing a spark of his normal self.

Ari could not refuse. Luke was her best friend, and another Jedi. Not only that, but she had wanted to share this with him for a long time. This was the first chance they had gotten and she did not know the next time such a chance would present itself.

The young Naboo native started her tale from the beginning, when R4 had first started to act strangely, to her vision of Cloud City. Throughout the entire tale, Luke's full attention was on what she was saying, interjecting many questions so it took much longer than she originally thought.

"I would like to meet them," he stated after Ari had told her entire story."

"We can go to their quarters in the morning. And we can use the holo that Siri made me as well, so that we can train."

"I just can't do any lightsaber training," Luke answered, giving a tired sigh, the dark look coming over his features again. The spark of excitement that Ari had seen before was once more gone.

"We will work something out," Ari was quick to assure him. She didn't want him to lose hope. After everything they had been through, sometimes hope and luck were the only things that got them through.

Luke nodded and lifted his real hand to tuck a strand of messy Ari's blonde hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek in a very chaste manner. This caused Ari to smile and even cause a slight blush to spread across her cheeks. She was thankful that the room was dark, so that Luke would not be able to see it. The silence that followed was comfortable, but all too soon, Ari knew she had to break the moment. "I guess that means we should get some sleep. It is almost morning now, and I don't know about you, but I am tired."

As to agree, Luke laid his head back on his pillow, watching Ari as she slid back into her own bed. While she had enjoyed talking to Luke, the comfortable blankets and soft pillow felt wonderful and she burrowed a bit deeper into the blankets. Once comfortable, she gave Luke a small smile. "Good night."

Her eyes closed and she as she started to drift off to sleep once more, she heard Luke's reply.

"Good night, Ari."


	81. Sudden Departure

**Chapter 81**

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your reviews. **

Morning came too early for Ari. She found the blankets very inviting and she felt as if she could lie there all day, staying warm and feeling safe. However, she knew that was not a possibility. There was a lot of work to be done, and it would still be there even if she stayed in bed.

She sat up slowly and winced as she rolled her shoulders. Her injured arm felt stiff, but she knew that in a few hours it would be fine. After this, she turned to glance at Luke. While he had a slight frown on his face, he seemed to be sleeping well. At least, there were no sounds but his deep breathing. He also looked comfortable in the bed, blankets wrapped around him. He needed the rest, so Ari got ready silently, changing into a loose tunic and pants. She clipped her belt on and felt the comfortable weight of the lightsaber at her side.

She paused when she reached the door, looking back at Luke. For a moment, she saw the bed as being empty, but that was over in just a moment. She frowned, shaking her head slightly. She couldn't explain that feeling, but she was learning to trust these. She just hoped that it was nothing bad.

She slipped out of the door and started to walk to the cafeteria. The hallways were empty, and she felt lonely since no one else was with her. While she was not always around other Rebels, she had gotten used to R4's presence. The droid was currently being taken care of by technicians. R4 would recharge, receive an oil bath, and get the carbon scratching taken care of before returning to the room.

That brought Siri and Taylor to mind. Even after such a short time, Ari had missed those two. She did not even hesitate when she came to where the hallway divided. She continued to go straight, heading for the room Siri and Taylor shared. While it was still early, she was sure that the Jedi would most likely be awake, and if not, she was certain that they would not be too upset about being woken up.

When she got to the door, she knocked. She rolled from the balls of her feet onto her toes and then back onto her heels as she waited. While the Jedi had stressed patience, she was anxious to see them. She had to talk to them about everything that she and Luke and discussed last night.

There was no answer and Ari knocked again with a small frown. She usually would have heard at least some movement inside, but there was none. She reached out with the Force like she had been taught and could not sense that anyone was there.

Perplexed, she placed her hand over the door panel and it slid open. It seemed suspicious, though she knew that neither Siri nor Taylor would do anything that could harm her. In fact, they had tried not to touch her with their lightsabers, even if it was just to sting her.

The room was dark, no lights shining, and from one of the viewports, Ari could see the stars outside, shining brightly against the ink black sky. She wondered what stars she was looking at. Where there planets close to them? And if so, was there life on them? Did they know about the war between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire? At that moment, she felt very small, realizing that she was only seeing a very small section of the galaxy.

She shook herself out of that thought as she entered the apartment. Nothing seemed amiss, so she turned on the light of the main room as she glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place. "Siri?" she called. "Taylor?"

There was no answer and she started to wander through the quarters, even though it made her feel like an intruder.

First she looked in Siri's room. The bed was made and nothing was laying out on the nightstand. Going to the dresser in the room, Ari opened the doors and was dismayed to find them all empty.

She rushed from that room into Taylor's, only to find the same situation. The bed was made with Alliance regulation sheets and blankets, but none of Taylor's personal items were there. It was as if the Jedi had never been there.

Ari stared at the bed, feeling shocked. They were gone. They had left without even saying goodbye. The bed blurred in front of her as her eyes watered. She hastily wiped at the tears that were falling. True, she had not known them for a long time, but she felt a connection to them. She couldn't explain it, and now she might never be able to do so again.

Realizing there was nothing she could do, she started to the front door. She would have to ask around to see if anyone knew what had happened to the Jedi. One of the Generals might, or at least there would be a record of them leaving on one of the transports.

A tingling feeling came over her and Ari opened herself up to the feeling. It was as if something was telling her to turn around. She did so, scanning the main living room. At first, she did not see anything. Then her eyes caught a small item on the table. Curious, she crossed the room and picked it up.

The small holodisc looked like many others, but she had a feeling it had been left behind for a reason. She took it to the small communication console and put the disc in.

Almost immediately, an image of Siri appeared.

"Hello, Ari." Siri smiled, as if she could see the young woman's surprised look. "Yes, this disc was left for you. I know you are back, but I heard about things that happened in Cloud City. I know you probably have a lot of questions and, I can not answer them. Not now at least. As I record this, it is very late at night. I wish I could stay to help you continue with your Jedi training. However, there is a war, and in war, responsibilities and duties are the most important things."

Ari nodded at this, even though Siri could not see her. She understood all too well how important duties were and how often they conflicted with what she wanted.

"You have learned a lot though. You are a bright pupil and you have a good head on your shoulders. I know you might be upset that we left without saying goodbye, but our mission was unexpected. I knew you would come to find us, so I left this disc for you."

"Jedi think of everything," Ari murmured to herself, then was quiet as the image of Siri spoke again.

"Taylor and I will be in contact," the Jedi told her. "I am uncertain when, but I promise you will hear from us again. I know you will be busy as well." Siri smiled slightly, and Ari realized that she had not seen Siri smile very often.

Taylor appeared over Siri's shoulder. "Time to go," she whispered to Siri, though it was caught on the holo.

When Taylor left, Siri turned back where the recording device was. "May the Force be with you, Arianna." Then the screen went black, the message over.

Ari just sat there for a few moments staring at the blank screen. They were gone, and while she understood why, she knew she was still going to miss them. They were her only links to the Jedi.

"No," she whispered to herself. She knew at that moment that there had to be at least one more Jedi there. She did not know how she knew, but she did.

Taking the disc with her, she made her way to the door. Standing in the doorframe, she looked at the now empty quarters. "May the Force be with you too," she murmured, eyes glancing out at the viewpoint. Somewhere among the stars the Jedi and countless others were risking their lives so that the universe would be free.

With one last glance around the room, Ari turned off the light and as the door closed behind her. Siri was right. Things were going to be busy, and Ari planned on doing everything she possibly could to help the Rebellion. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she hurried back down the hall. It was time to start the day.


	82. A New Mission

**Chapter 82**

Siri had been right. Things became very busy in a short time. Luke was given another day to heal from his ordeal while Ari and Leia were put to work that very afternoon. Leia did not speak of Han, and neither did Ari. She could only imagine how hard things had to be going for Leia. First, she had lost her entire home, her family, friends, and now she had lost the man she loved.

Time seemed to pass by quickly, Ari and Luke working with new recruits while Leia was busy with the communication and reports she received.

There were a few reports from Chewie and Lando, but there was never good news. They would have leads or close calls, but they never said they had rescued Han or even been able to find out how he was.

Ari also received messages from Siri and Taylor. They were not instant communications though. She would receive a disc that was delivered by another pilot, or it would just seem to appear, slipped under her door. Neither Jedi ever said where they were or what they were doing. Instead, they wished her well, and often had more words of wisdom or lessons for her to complete.

Even though they were busy, Luke and Ari woke up early to practice some of these lessons. Luke had clearly had a lot of practice, though he did not say where he had been. He told Ari that he would tell her, when the time was right. Since Luke no longer had his lightsaber, their training consisted of other aspects of being a Jedi, including controlling emotions, meditation and telekinesis.

Two standard months passed until Ari was called to report to the command center. She and Luke had just finished training half a dozen new pilots when an officer told her that she was needed. She left after Luke assured her that he could handle checking over the equipment without her. He was able to do everything he used to without being hindered by his mechanical hand.

When she reached the command center which was on a connecting ship, she found three beings there, all of whom looked up when she entered. One was Princess Leia, there was another older woman, who looked vaguely familiar and an alien of some sort.

"Lieutenant Narabe," Leia spoke up and immediately Ari could tell that this was a very formal meeting. She stood at attention with her feet together and arms at her sides. Her entire posture changed, back straight and her shoulders back slightly.

"At ease, Lieutenant," the somewhat familiar looking being spoke up. She was a soft spoken woman with red hair, and she had the poise of a senator or royalty.

Ari let herself relax slightly, and then glanced from one being to another. Leia looked serious, but gave a small, almost forced smile to Ari, which did not help relieve the blonde girl's apprehension.

Next to Leia was the familiar woman, and Ari could see that she seemed concerned about something. Next to her was the alien. After looking at him for a moment, she realized that he was Mon Calamari. He was an aquatic being with no fur and large fish like eyes which seemed to be studying Ari closely.

"Lieutenant," he nodded, voice like gravel, but he seemed kind.

"This is Admiral Ackbar," Leia spoke, introducing the Mon Calamari and when Ari shook his hand, she was surprised that it did not feel like she thought it would, which would have been very wet.

"Nice to meet you," Ari gave a small smile.

"And this is Mon Mothma," Leia introduced the woman and as she shook the woman's hand, Ari realized how she knew her. She had been a very active senator, and a number of recordings had come to the Rebels from her.

"We will not spend time on pleasantries," Mon Mothma remarked. "We have an important assignment for you."

"We have a team that was sent to check on possible Imperial involvement on a planet that is only known as RT-89. It is too new to have a name yet. Because of this, it is far from populated, yet we have received intelligence that there has been a significant amount of Imperial activity. The planet is mostly dense forest and was uninhabited until just recently."

Ari nodded, wondering where she fit into all of this.

"None of those from that team have contacted us. We fear that they have been captured, and if so, we will have to launch a rescue mission, and also be sure that they have not shared any important information."

"This sounds very complex," Ari remarked. She could not launch a rescue mission alone, if that is what they were thinking.

"We are sending you undercover as a zoology student to record the wildlife. Then you will be allowed to move around the planet. We have fake papers ready for you. We have ships in the area in case there is the need for a rescue, or if you get into trouble."

"The Empire does not like women though," Ari pointed out. "Wouldn't one of the men be better?"

"We hear that you have had training from a Jedi," Ackbar spoke and Ari glanced over at Leia. She was not upset at the Princess, but she knew now why she had been chosen. They felt that her training would prove useful, and they could not use Luke because of how well known he was.

Ari knew they probably had questions, so she just gave a nod. "Alright," she spoke up. "I will do it."

The three other Rebels looked slightly surprised at how quickly she had accepted. She wanted to do this though. To help the Rebel Alliance. This was also the first mission she was being sent on alone. She was nervous, but excited. She did not know what to expect, but they clearly had faith in her, and that gave her a bit more courage.

"When do I leave?"

"Right away."


	83. Disturbing Discovery

**Chapter 83**

**AN: Just a warning that some might find this chapter very intense.**

Hot and humid.

Those were the only words to describe what Ari was feeling. She had been traveling nearly a week now, and had been completely alone during that time. She checked her datapad tracker once again, changing her direction slightly. The Rebels last known location was plotted in this. While she had wanted to land her transport closer, she had only been given permission to land at the Imperial base on planet.

It had been a very awkward arrival. She was the only female, and she didn't like how she could not see the real faces of the troopers. Luckily, the papers seemed legitimate, since they did not stop her. She had just needed to explain why she was there, a story she had developed on the way using the notes she had received. While the ship she had borrowed was small and fast, she still felt very vulnerable because it had no weapons. In fact, the only weapons she had been able to bring were a small vibroblade that she had convinced them was a necessary part of her survival kit, and her lightsaber which was hidden among other tools. It had been pieced together with other items so it looked like a part of something else.

It only took two standard hours, and she was grateful for that. As she left, she could feel the unblinking eyes of the stormtroopers on her. Thankfully, the jungle seemed to make the Empire feel worlds away as she trekked onward. At first she had embraced the life she could sense around her, and the direct connection she had with nature. However, by the time the night came, she had been wishing for a companion, such as Luke or R4. She had built a small fire, though it was more of the light than anything else. The air was always warm, and she ate rations and bottled water. However, the flickering fire did not help since she could still hear the sounds of predatory animals attacking their prey, and other noises that she could not explain.

Somehow, despite this, she was able to sleep at night, and continue her trek. She soon got used to the swampy ground and how it felt to have her hair stuck to her neck and forehead. She also found it difficult to be so alone with no one to talk to. She knew she could play one of the messages from Siri, but did not want to risk it. It had been risky enough to have them with her, even though she chose ones that sounded more like messages between friends, and not between a Jedi and a Jedi-in-training.

While she could hum to herself, after an hour, her throat was dry. She also felt out of place doing so, the music not at all matching the sounds of the forest. She stayed quiet most of the time, just staying alert. While the officer in charge said that the stormtroopers did not go far from base, she would not be surprised if she was being followed. She had to be very careful.

Sighing, she wiped back a strand of her hair that was stuck to her cheek. While she had not liked Tatooine's weather, at least the heat was a dry heat. The humidity here was almost overwhelming. The mist that hung in the air during the early morning hours made her feel as if she was almost swimming.

Luckily, the morning was passing, which meant the mist was clearing slightly. She also was getting much closer to her destination. In fact, she only had another mile. She picked up her pace, having to stop herself from making too much noise. She wanted to call out to them, but knew it would not be the smartest thing to do.

Her datapad beeped to indicate she was almost there. She pushed it into her small survival pack on her back then entered a small clearing.

The happiness she felt immediately disappeared when she saw the camp. Or, what was left of it.

The fire pit looked as if there had not been a fire for many days, and Ari kept her eyes on that until she felt ready to look back at the rest of the camp. Supplies littered the blaster scorched ground. The most disturbing sight was her rebel comrades.

They lay on the ground, and even from where she stood, she knew that they were dead. While some were face down, one young Rebel still had his unseeing eyes open, staring at the sky through the small clearing the trees. Ari realized that the trees had probably been the last thing he had seen.

All had blaster bolts somewhere in their body and their blood splattered over the green foliage. In the back of her mind, she realized that she did not hear animals and knew why. They would not want to come to a place like this, though the silence was eerie, she was glad that no animals had disturbed them.

She didn't know her hand was up to her mouth, but she found it there, shocked and feeling sick. The sight was permanently engrained into her memory, and it reminded her of her family and what had happened to them.

Her stomach clenched and she leaned over, unable to keep down the food she had eaten over the past day. Even though she was looking at the ground she could not escape the picture that she had seen.

She looked back at them and realized her stomach was empty so she could not get sick again. She was pained to realize she could not do much for them. She could not bury them but she wanted to do something. That meant she only had one choice.

Forcing herself to stay calm, she glanced around the camp. There were blankets attached to survival packs. She quickly got those from the survival packs and covered the bodies of the men. When she found she was one short, she took the blanket from her pack and laid it over the young Rebel who seemed to be staring. She felt better now that she could not see their expressions of pain and anguish. She wanted to do more, which would involve her doing something she did not think she would ever be able to do.

Grabbing the arms of one of the men, she could feel their cool skin and she forced that thought from her mind as she put the half a dozen men into a group. While she did not fear death and she knew that beings died in war, this seemed more like a slaughter. There were no other bodies and from the way they had been placed, they must have been unprepared.

Shaking her head, she went to where a stack of logs lay under a tarp to keep them from getting wet, or else they would not burn. Luckily, those were still relatively in order. It meant that Ari had to continue with her plan though, and she put one hand over her stomach, feeling it clench.

She took the logs and placed then in a circle around the bodies. She had heard that in the past, many warriors had funeral pyres that were then set on fire. As a child, she had found the idea somewhat exciting and exotic. Now that she was doing something similar, she felt sick. It was only fitting though. She could not bury them, and it was wrong to just leave them.

"Besides," she spoke to herself as she worked on placing the logs around the bodies. "They were fine warriors." She was able to convince herself to finish this task, and then just stood there for a minute. She felt as if she was about to do something wrong instead of something that she knew she should. It was still difficult though. Using the flint stones she had been given and just a touch of the Force, a spark quickly set one of the logs aflame. The flames licked the other logs and they soon were ablaze as well.

Ari stood there for a moment, hand over her mouth and she had to turn when the first blanket caught fire. She couldn't bear to look in the off chance that she would see a glimpse of the man.

When she spared a glance, she saw that the fire had grown all the logs and blankets were on fire, or smoldering. While the flames were a decent size, she did not fear a fire because the surrounding ground and foliage was wet. Also, since it was a clearing, there was not a lot for a fire to reach.

While she felt she should wait, she knew that was not an option. If a scout was out and saw the flames they would report it and they would know it was her. The same would be true if the stormtroopers came to go through the contents of the camp. Luckily, she did not think she would have too much to worry about, and was fairly certain she would be off planet before they returned to the camp.

Ari pulled her pack onto her shoulders again. It felt heavier and she realized that the weight that had been pressing down on her since her family's death had increased. She felt older, wiser, but also sadder. She knew this experience was going to affect her, but she was not certain how. She would find out though, because she vowed to fight until the Rebellion won.

Casting one last look at the fire, Ari turned and disappeared into the dense forest again.


	84. Mission to Arbra

**Chapter 84**

**AN: This planet and other information are from the Expanded Universe. Enjoy!**

Her first solo mission affected Ari greatly. While she was successful enough to leave planet without too much trouble, she was clearly still plagued by what she had seen and done. She had immediately gone to her room and tried to get clean in the sonic shower, but not matter what, her skin still crawled. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the dead Rebel looking up at the sky.

While she those thoughts plagued her, she kept them hidden and went about with her daily tasks. She retained her title of Lieutenant, but was given more voice in what occurred in the Alliance. Or else, maybe she had just decided to speak up more often. She was not sure which it was, and was not certain if it really mattered because they were doing what needed to be done.

All of this activity lead to Ari and Luke not seeing too much of each other. When they did, they were happy to see each other, but they had both changed. When she saw Luke, Ari found it hard to believe that just a short time ago he was complaining about being on his uncle's moisture farm, dreaming of battles and heroics. Now that he had experienced that life, he was more reserved and the spark of excitement that used to be in his eyes, was not there as much. In a way, he reminded Ari of Ben Kenobi, since he looked just as tired at times, as if the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. She was sure that she also seemed different. She was less emotional and had grown up from a teenager into an adult very quickly.

The time she spent was Luke was often some training and some time to catch up on missions they had been sent on. They knew that they would have to come up with a way to have one last stand against the Empire. And, like she had promised, Ari never brought up what Luke told her that night about Vader being his father. Luke never mentioned it either, but Ari knew that was one of the weights on his shoulders.

One morning just as she was finishing breakfast, Ari was approached by Leia, and Ari knew that it was not for a just a social conversation.

"Ari, we have another mission for you."

"What is it?" Ari asked. She knew she would take it, but always wanted to know in advance what she was agreeing to.

"We have another base that is very important to us. I can not tell you the name just yet, but I can tell you that the planet is not very populated."

Ari just nodded. It did not give her much information to work with though, because all the bases she knew of were on worlds that did not have a large native population. However, she knew she would learn more soon.

All she could do was accept the mission, and she soon found herself with her survival pack over her shoulders, speaking to General Madine.

"You have to be sure these reach the officers there," he handed her three disks that easily fit in the palm of her hand. "If you are to get captured, you must destroy these disks."

Ari hesitated for only a moment before accepting the disks, slipping them into a small pouch attached to her belt. It was used to hold small items like food capsules and she knew the disks would be safe there for the time being. She would have to hide them in a better way before she left.

"And this is yours." The General handed her another disk and Ari knew it would tell her where she was going and what to expect there. She also knew she would have to destroy it after the mission. It was the safest way to give information. That way it could not accidentally fall into the wrong hands, and while they trusted their troops, it was better to be safe and not say too much aloud, then be sorry.

All too soon, Ari found herself back in her fighter, with loyal R4 to help. While she did not know what exactly to expect on this mission, she felt better with the droid.

She had received coded coordinates that had been given directly to R4, which meant that Ari did not have to pilot the fighter. Instead, she put the disk with her mission information into her personal datapad. A hologram of the world appeared and told about its climate, vegetation and wildlife. It appeared to be another well forested world. While she had spent a long time on a desert planet, after all these missions, she was getting used to traveling to places with a lot of vegetation.

"Arbra," she murmured. She had never heard of it, but it seemed a lot more welcoming than Hoth, which she was thankful for. She did not like having to worry about the ice creatures attacking, or anyone freezing to death.

She found one thing very interesting. There were creatures known as Hoojibs, which were rodent-like telepaths. They also appeared to be sentiment. It was going to make for a very interesting mission.

Ari had used their travel time to catch up in her journal and look over the information she had once again. She would destroy the disk as soon as she landed.

As they came out of hyperspace, Siri looked at the planet. It looked a lot like Yavin, covered in vegetation, and no visible settlements. However, valleys and mountains could be observed, which Yavin did not have. Her onboard scanner also did not show anything beside an uninhabited world. That was not a surprise though, since she knew devices could be used to confuse scanners.

There was no contact from anyone on the surface, so, using the coordinates that R4 had received, she flew down to the planet. Once on the ground, she opened the canopy of the fighter and was met by a decent temperature, a bit cooler and less humid than Yavin. Jumping to the ground, she took the disk then shot it a few times until she was sure it was no longer usable and so that no one could access any information on it.

While she was doing this, R4 was able to get to the ground as well, and beeped twice at her.

"I know. Well, lead the way," she instructed and the little droid complied with a happy chirp.

Ten minutes passed until R4 gave a small squeal of surprise and Ari saw that the droid was now a few inches off the ground. Frowning, Ari went to him and pressed down on his domed head so that the droid's wheels were on the ground. This only lasted for half a minute. Frowning, Ari glanced around and saw some small furry rodents. They could only be the Hoojibs. However, in the briefing, it said that they were friendly since the Rebels had helped them defeat something known as the Slivilith.

"Stop it," she commanded them firmly. The rodents looked at her with their large eyes, not seeming at all concerned.

"Listen, I am a friend of the Rebels. I need my droid and by lifting him, you hinder us." She was amazed by the small creatures, seeing that together, half a dozen of them could lift R4. However, she did not want to show them this.

The rodents made small squeaking sounds to each other and R4 was dropped a few inches to the ground again. The droid beeped, sounding upset by this. The rodents looked at the pair for a moment before crawled onto R4's dome. The droid tried to shake it off, but the animal clung on.

This caused Ari to laugh, something she did not do often. "Oh, let him ride," she teased the droid, who gave her an electronic raspberry. Glancing to where the others had been, Ari saw that they had once more disappeared into the forest.

With a shake of her head, Ari let R4, and his new companion, head down a small, not well used path.

They continued for another five minutes until the Hoojib made a chattering sound and leapt from R4's head to the ground at Ari's feet. The young woman looked at the creature that just looked back with innocent eyes.

Curious, Ari looked back at it until R4 beeped. She checked the translator on her belt then frowned. "No. R4, this can't be camp. No one is here. I don't see anyone." While there was a clearing and there were a few marks to show something or someone had walked across the ground, it did not look as if anyone was still there.

A small tug at her pant leg caused her to look at the Hoojib. It made a few chattering sounds before bounding off toward one side of the clearing. After hesitating only a moment, Ari followed. She did not know where the Hoojib was leading them, but she did not have any more ideas.

The small rocky hill looked to be made of sheer rock, but when she saw the Hoojib slid between two rocks, she realized it was a small entrance. R4 was able to get through without too much trouble, and, once through, the rodent once again took its place on the droid's head.

After just a few steps into the cave, Ari could sense she was being watched. She used the Force to pick out the Rebel keeping watch. "I am Lieutenant Arianna Narabe," she introduced herself.

The scout waited for a moment before revealing his presence. He was a few feet behind her, and on a ledge along the wall. With small glow lantern, she was able to see him as he jumped down beside her. "How were you able to see me?"

"Through the Force," she explained and a flash of recognition crossed his eyes.

"I know you. At least, I have heard your name mentioned."

"Well, I hope that is good," she managed to joke. The scout was young, only a year or two younger than Ari. However, he seemed younger, not too affected by the fighting and the war. He had to be new. She found herself feeling bad for him, hoping he would be able to stay somewhat innocent, and not as cynical as many of the other Rebels.

The Scout nodded then saw the droid. "It seems that Hoojib has taken a fancy to your droid."

R4 beeped a response to show he was basically resigned to this fate.

"Well, come along Lieutenant," he smiled at her, leading her down a corridor that only had a few glowrods for illumination. "Don't worry; it gets lighter as we get in further. It just makes it easier to high with less light near the entrance," he explained, and Ari nodded. It made sense.

After a just a minute, Ari could see that it was getting brighter and she could hear echos. As they turned once again, she gasped in surprise. The main center had to be as big as Hoth's, with as many people and droids as their previous base.

The scout smiled at this reaction and gave her a quick salute. "Welcome to Arbra Base, Lieutenant Narabe."


	85. Relocation and surprising ally

**Chapter 85**

**AN: I apologize for how long this has taken. I was traveling and had a wrist injury. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

After a tour of the base, Ari found that she was very impressed with what she had seen. The scout, whose name was Malik, had been very helpful by telling her about the base and all that they had been through since arriving. However, whenever Ari asked him about his life, such as his homeplanet or any family, he changed the subject. It was clear that whatever had happened in his past, he wanted to forget it.

The base, while slightly smaller than Hoth was very important, and Ari saw a number of Rebels from Hoth on the base. Word of her arrival spread fast, so it was not too difficult to get the General and one of his commanding officers to meet her.

"I trust the flight was uneventful?" General Palson asked. Ari knew what he was asking without saying it directly. He wanted to be sure that there had not been any fights or run in with Imperials. It would be horrible to have the base discovered.

"Yes, Sir. Very. That is how I was able to bring this information so quickly." She slid the disks out of the small pouch, handing them to him. "These are from General Madine. From what I gathered, the information is very important."

The General took them with a small nod, and handed them to the Captain. "We need them decoded as soon as possible." The other man nodded and left.

"Why don't you get a bite to eat?" Palson suggested. "It won't take long to decode those. Oh, and if your droid wants, we could probably give him an oil bath."

R4, who had been quiet until now, beeped, clearly liking that idea. Somewhere along the way the Hoojib had slipped away, and while R4 did not seem upset by this, Ari wondered if they would see any others. With a laugh, Ari sent him off to get that while she went to get some food. It was not much, but it was warm, and a number of Rebels that knew her from before came to talk to her. She was relieved to see how many had survived Hoth's evacuation. She also met a few new Rebels, which she was glad to see, because it showed that others still believed in this cause.

After an hour of talking with them, Ari had to excuse herself. R4 was still not done with the oil bath, so she was alone as she went to the General's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in," came the reply, so Ari did so. She stood just inside the doorway as the General and another man finished some business. She came in further as the other man left, shutting the door behind him.

With a small sigh, Palson sat down at his desk, motioning that Ari could sit down on a chair that on the other side of his desk. "Did Crix tell you anything about the base or why he sent you?" he asked. It took Ari a moment to realize he was talking about General Madine.

"No, Sir. He said it was because he trusts me, and because I was not as well known as Princess Leia or Commander Skywalker."

The General nodded. "One of the messages on those disks says that is not the only reason."

Ari was perplexed, and it showed, so Palson put a disk into a holoplayer, and got it to the certain part so quickly, Ari did not see the other information. A holorecording of General Madine started to play.

"Lieutenant Narabe is a very able bodied fighter. She has proven herself in a number of situations. Lately, with Luke Skywalker, she has helped train new recruits, and has completed a number of missions, such as this one. While I do not want to lose such a person, I know that you are short staffed and receiving more recruits than we are. If she is willing, she would be a valuable member of your staff."

Palson stopped the recording then and looked at her, the question hanging in the air. Would she join them at this base?

Ari just looked at the now empty space where Madine had been before. In a way, she was upset that he had not mentioned this to her before. However, she was pleased that he thought so highly of her. She knew this meant she would not see Luke or any of the others for a long time. It pained her to think of that, but she knew she had already made her choice.

"I would be honored to help at Arbra base." If this is where the Alliance needed her, this is where she would stay.

"I am glad to hear you say that. You will probably be one of the pilots that we will send to different bases for supplies to send messages that we can not risk falling into the wrong hands. And we could use some help with the new trainees. We have to run them through simulations, and possibly some hand to hand combat. Some of them have never even seen a blaster in real life." Palson looked older for a moment, and Ari could see the toll of this was taking on him. This war was taking a toll on everyone involved.

"Whatever you need me to do, I am ready and willing to do." She was glad that she had brought most of her things. Ships were traveling all over from the rendezvous point, and in a matter of just a few days, they would all be at different bases.

"Well, a room has been prepared for you and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. You will probably not be needed until tonight, and tomorrow we will start training."

Ari nodded and as she stood up, she saw Palson glance at her belt where her lightsaber was resting against her leg. The man looked slightly surprised and Ari smiled ever so slightly in response.

"So you really are a Jedi," the General remarked, to which Ari shook her head.

"No, Sir. Not yet. I still have a lot of training to do, but once this war is over, I hope to be able to receive the title of Jedi Knight."

"I remember seeing Jedi as a child. They were an enigma to me, and I found them fascinating. They kept the peace for generations and helped on countless planets, and then the war started. I remember when I heard about the destruction of the Temple…" he trailed off and shook his head, coming back to the present. "You probably will want to rest."

Though she had questions, Ari knew better than to ask them. It was clearly her dismissal and she left the office with just a small nod of her head.

The General had not given her any indication as to where her room was, so she allowed herself to wander the halls again. While she knew he said she should rest, she did not feel tired enough for that. She planned on training with her lightsaber, as well as doing the exercises she and Luke had been doing together. While she would be busy, she hoped she would get some time for such activities.

"Lieutenant," a voice broke her away from her thoughts and she saw Malik walking quickly to her. "I was told to take you to you room," he told her.

"Thank you," Ari nodded, following him.

"Your droid is already there. Seems very happy after the oil bath," the man continued.

This caused Ari to smile. She could only imagine how the droid acted. "I appreciate all your help."

Malik waved it away with his hand. "It is my pleasure. It is much better than standing in the dark waiting for intruders." He smiled again at her, and Ari noted that it reached his eyes. She had not been that happy in a long time. It was clear he had not seen much fighting.

Once at her room, after checking to see if she needed anything, Malik left. The room was much like others had been. Small, but it had a bed, small table and chair that could be considered a desk, as well as a small dresser. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she had a private 'fresher. She also had a communication unit in her room. It was clear that the General was giving her one of the best rooms.

R4 was in there as well, charging. The marks from blaster fire and other things were buffed, and the droid was cleaner than Ari had ever seen. Clearly, they took good care of their droid here, and she wondered what state their ships were in.

The droid beeped to greet her and she gave a wave. She started to put away her few items, which helped. She was getting more clothing and other articles as time went on, but it would barely be enough to put in a small suitcase. Once done, she brushed off her hands, the place now starting to feel more like home.

She was about to speak to R4 when she heard a sound. It was a skittering sound and she could not figure out where it was coming from. She looked around, listening. It seemed to be coming from inside the room. After another moment, she realized that the sound was coming from under her bed. While she did not think it was dangerous, one hand rested on the hilt of her lightsaber.

She dropped to her knees and peered under the bed. Just as she got to that level, a furry creature jumped out of shadows, rushing to the droid. It crawled on top of the droid, causing R4 to protest and try to shake the intruder off of its domed head.

Ari would have helped, if she hadn't started to laugh. It was a funny sight, to see the Hoojib from before back on his perch atop R4.

"Settle down, R4," she told the droid when she finally stopped laughing. She picked up the Hoojib, a rabbit like creature and smiled. "Hi there."

While she had been expecting it to make a sound, she was not expecting a response. _Hello._

"What in the…" in her shock, she almost dropped the alien. "Did you just speak to me?"

The Hoojib nodded. _Through telepathy. I didn't want to say anything until I made sure you were an ally._

"And I passed that test?" Ari asked. The Hoojib nodded in response.

"Well, that is good to hear," she remarked, and looked at the Hoojib a bit closer. "How come you decided to follow me around?"

_I am interested in hearing more about this war I have heard about, and you seem a bit different from others. I also find your companion fascinating._

Ari looked over at R4, who was unable to here the Hoojib and was apparently still upset.

"You might want to give R4 a warning next time you plan on something like that," Ari remarked.

_Alright. I will. What is your name?_

"I am Arianna Narabe. What is your name?"

_Thanilanihmirankali_.

Ari raised an eyebrow at this. A big name for such a small being. "Would you mind it if I gave you a nickname?"

The alien cocked his head to one side. _What name would you give me?_

Ari thought for a moment, then smiled. "How about Taga?" she suggested.

_Taga?_ The alien repeated. _Why Taga?_

"Because it starts with a T like your name and it is short for tagalong." She didn't know if the alien would take offense and couldn't tell as it made a sound. After a moment, she realized it was laughter.

_Very funny. You may call me Taga._

Ari smiled and pet his head as he climbed onto her shoulder. "R4, this is Taga, and it looks like he might stay here for a bit."

If a droid could sigh, Ari was sure that R4 would have done that. With a smile and she patted his domed head as Taga rubbed his cheek against hers. While Ari did not like surprises in war, times like these helped her remember why they were fighting.

R4 rolled to finish recharging as Ari sat down on the bed. Taga jumped down beside her and tapped her lightsaber, curious.

_What is this?_ Taga's antenna moved ever so slightly as he looked up at her.

"Well, if you want a story, this is a good story." She got comfortable on the bed and Taga curled up on the blanket as Ari once again started to tell her story.


	86. A Late Night Messenger

**Chapter 86**

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your reviews. Please continue to read and review. Also, some things mentioned in this chapter are from the Star Wars Radio Dramas that were broadcast on NPR.**

Time passed on Arbra base. Ari quickly fell into a routine there. She trained new recruits in the simulation flights as well as with hand to hand combat. She had also been on a few short missions delivering messages and retrieving things the base needed like certain medicines and mechanical parts.

While she had been able to deliver personal messages, including two for Luke, and one for Siri and Taylor, there had been no response. She had been told that the messages would be given to them, and while she had wanted to see them, she knew that it would be hard to coordinate a time and place for such a meeting.

During her free time, Ari meditated and spent her time training as she had before. She made certain to follow Siri's earlier instructions that were on the disk she had left, and go through exercises she and Luke had done. While she and R4 completed their tasks around the base, Taga often accompanied them, often on Ari's shoulder or on top of R4. While the droid still did not seem pleased by Taga, when the Hoojib climbed up and perched on R4's head, there were no more protests like before.

At night, while she got ready for bed and wrote in her journal, Taga often joined her and they would both share stories. Ari of her life and while Taga shared some personal stories, he was more likely to share stories and legends that his species had passed down through generations. Ari wrote a lot of them down so that she would not forget them and so that she could possibly share them later.

Life was going well, and the weeks passed by quickly. In fact, the months seemed to pass quickly and Ari was surprised it had been months when she paused to reflect. She wondered how the others were, wishing she had some news of them. While she knew they were all busy, she just hoped that they were as safe as could be.

One night, after returning from one of her short missions she was told that the General wished to see her. She couldn't think of why he would want to see her late at night unless it was extremely important.

With Taga on her shoulder as a companion, R4 was charging, Ari knocked on the General's door. She waited until she heard his now familiar voice. "Enter."

Stepping in, Ari saw the General sitting at his desk, with another figure on a chair on the other side of the desk. She could only see the person's back, but this woman was familiar. When she turned to face the door, Ari saw it was Taylor. However, that didn't stop her from asking "Taylor?" for confirmation.

The woman nodded with a smile. "Surprise," she greeted the young blonde woman who went over to her and gave her a quick hug. Realizing they might be meeting for a very important Republic matter, Ari pulled back. She had just been so happy to see a familiar, friendly face.

"It is good to see you," Ari told her.

"It is good to see you too. I heard you have been busy," Taylor remarked.

"Very, but it is in a good way. I really feel like I am doing a lot of good," Ari admitted.

"You are," General Palson told her, getting to his feet. "Master Samath, now that we have finished our discussion, you are more than welcome to stay with us."

"I would enjoy that, thank you," Taylor shook his hand as she got to her feet. The General ushered them out of the room, locked the office then bid them both a good night.

"He asked you to come so I could check up on you. He said you were doing well, but I figured I would stay a little while to catch up with you," Taylor explained as they started t walk down one of the hallways.

"I am glad to see you. I was wondering how you and Siri were doing," Ari admitted.

"Oh, we have been busy, but doing well. Siri wanted to come, but she was needed elsewhere."

"I understand. I sent you both disks, I don't know if you received them."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Taylor pulled three disks out of an inside pocket of her outer layer of tunics. "I was asked to deliver these. One is from Siri, and the others, well, I don't know. They were waiting for the next person to come here, and since it was me, I volunteered."

"I would like to see these," Ari smiled when she saw them. "Do you mind if we stop in my room?"

"That is fine," Taylor assured her.

_I want to see too_ Taga informed her, batting at a strand of her hair.

"I am sure you can watch them," Taylor spoke up, and then smiled when she saw Ari's surprised look. "Force sensitive beings can pick up telepathy better than those who are not Force sensitive, though it is possible. That means that while you can hear him, he would have a more difficult time talking to those who are not strong in the Force. It would just take some more concentration on his part."

_You must be one of those Jedi that Ari told me about_ Taga replied.

"I am," Taylor nodded as they got to Ari's room. "How much has she told you?"

_She has told me many stories, even ones that you have told her. In return, I have told her the stories of my people and how we live_ Taga replied. He made a sound that was almost like a purr was Ari pet the top of his head affectionately. While many thought Taga was her pet, to Ari, he was a good friend and companion.

Taylor smiled at this and took one disk out of the group. "This one is from Siri, you should watch it later. It is very long. Some personal messages are on there, but there is a lot of training material as well. It is more advanced than the last one." Setting this disk on the nightstand, Taylor put one of the disks into the recorder and Ari joined her.

A command to speak a password appeared and Ari shook her head, taking it out of the machine. That meant that there was some important Rebellion information to look over. She would look at it after Taylor left, since she knew there could be a lot to go over.

Taylor put the third disk in, and a figure appeared. Upon seeing who it was Ari had to smile. Luke looked slightly older than she remembered, but she realized that war could change people. He was dressed in black, unlike the light colored clothing he usually wore on Tatooine, and she saw that he still wore the black glove over his prosthetic hand, even though it was hard to tell the difference between the two. Even though he looked different, she could see his smile, and that was enough to assure her that deep down, the Luke she knew was still there, even after all that had happened.

"Lieutenant Narabe," he gave a mock salute. "Though I guess you should be doing that for me, since I am a Commander." This time, the smile he was wearing faded, and Ari saw that it no longer reached his eyes.

Meanwhile, Taylor was looking at him very closely. Ari thought she heard Taylor say "Looks just like his father," but it was so quiet that the younger of the two women did not say anything as the image continued to speak.

"I am sorry I have been out of contact lately, but I have been busy. In fact, I just took some time off to return home. Nothing has changed here, it looks the way we left it for the most part."

Ari was a bit surprised. He hated Tatooine. Why would he want to return?

"Han was just recently delivered to Jabba the Hutt, still in the carbonite, but he is alive. I am here with Leia, Lando, Chewie and the droids. It is amazing how we all make a full circle and end up where we began."

_Is that Luke? _Taga asked, having heard a lot about him and the others through Ari. Just giving a nod, Ari did not look away from the message since Luke was speaking again.

"I wish you could be here, but I do understand. Leia is going to talk to the commanding officers to see if they can spare you long enough to help us get Han out. I would say I have been busy getting together a plan, but I think what I have been doing is just as important.

A now familiar snap-hiss sounded and a glowing rod of light appeared. It was green in color and Luke moved the lightsaber slightly, the weapon humming. With a triumphant look on his face he looked at it, and then he deactivated the saber. "I have been at Ben's, looking through the papers he has here. I kept trying to follow the directions, but then I realized that I could not follow them as I did it. I had all the materials and I knew the directions. It was through the Force that I was able to build this. How could I be a Jedi without a lightsaber?"

"A Jedi's weapon is his life," Taylor remarked, and Ari knew that must have been something she had learned while she trained to be a Jedi.

"This means we can start training together with these again. I am going to continue training while we work out a plan to rescue Han. But expect to hear about having some time off to come help us. When you do arrive, we have either been in the _Falcon_, or at Ben's so it should not be too hard to find us."

A strange look came over Luke's face for a moment, and he paused before speaking. "I hope you are being careful. I realized that we have never been apart this long since we met. I think if you were here, you would understand my sleepless nights and my need for those times to collect my thoughts. While there is not much here, being back has given me a lot to reflect on." For a moment, Ari could almost feel as if Luke could see her.

"I look forward to seeing you soon," he continued. He gave a half smile as he spoke his last line before the recording ended. "Stay safe, and may the Force be with you."


	87. Return to Tatooine

**Chapter 87**

**AN: Some of the events and people mentioned are from "Shadows of the Empire". I hope everyone enjoys it!**

The wide expansion of desert seemed to stretch on forever. Ari was thankful that there was no one to monitor the comings and goings of ships on Tatooine. Her fighter started its descent to the coordinates that Luke had given her.

While Luke had expressed interest in having Ari come as soon as possible, it still had taken over a standard month. Part of that was due to more information that the Empire was clearly planning something. Also, Luke had been through a lot, though he had not explained it all to Ari, promising to tell her when he next saw her.

"R4, are you sure there is no one tracking us?" she asked. While she doubted the Empire would be very concerned with Tatooine, there had apparently also been a blockade after Luke's droids landed on the planet. Also, if they knew that Han was being held captive, they probably also knew that the others would come to rescue him.

Hearing a few beeps Ari glanced at the monitor and gave a small nod. It would appear they were safe from prying eyes, at least for a moment.

Following the coordinates, Ari saw where they were supposed to land. It was right under a hanging rock, which would shield it from any ships flying over. Apparently Luke was not the only one who was worried about being spotted. Once they landed at the coordinates Luke at given, Ari opened the cockpit and was immediately hit by the dry heat that made it almost difficult to breath. While she had been gone for a long time, Ari did not think the climate would affect her like this. However, she realized she must have gotten used to Arbra. She was glad that Taga had not joined them, though she was saddened that their furry companion would not join them. She respected his want to stay with his kind, and Ari was certain that the heat and sand would be a big shock to him.

As it was, Ari realized that R4 was going to have problems as well since sand could cause damage. However, the little droid did not complain and instead was able to get out of the fighter without too much trouble.

Ari pulled her survival pack onto her shoulders and jumped to the sandy ground gracefully. She had to shade her eyes from the sun to look around, and she could not understand why Luke told her to land here. There did not seem to be anyone or anything around. They were beyond the Dune Sea, far from the few cities on Tatooine, though Ari was aware that they were somewhat close to Jabba's palace.

Just when she was starting to wonder if she should attempt to contact Luke, she saw a figure coming toward her. A figure in black and the suns that were just beginning to set cast a shadow of the man coming toward them.

Squinting to see the figure better, Ari noticed how the man seemed to be moving with purpose, but without hurrying. When he got a bit closer and she saw who it was, Ari rushed toward him, dropping her pack in the sand next to her fighter. She heard R4 give a squeal of surprise, but he didn't turn around.

As she got closer, she saw a small smile on the figure's face and then she was close enough to throw her arms around him, hugging him.

"It is good to see you," Luke spoke. He sounded a bit older and a bit more tired than he had been before. She supposed she must look different to him as well.

"You too," Ari answered as Luke pulled back. He was dressed in simple black clothes and Ari saw his new lightsaber was on his belt. "Congratulations," she smiled.

"Thank you. It feels good to have a lightsaber again. And this time it is one I built." He patted it as it to be certain it was still there.

Ari opened her mouth to speak, but R4 appeared beside her, beeping loudly, dragging her pack behind him. Ari didn't have to look at the translator to know that droid was clearly not pleased with how she had acted.

"I am sorry, R4, I was just excited." She picked up her bag and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Luke was smiling slightly.

"Come on you two, let's get inside."

Ben Kenobi's home was small yet reflected his personality. It had only the basic necessities, as well as a few saved documents about the Jedi, including the ones Luke had used to build his lightsaber. While most dwellings would have become rundown, Ben's looked as if it had been taken care of the whole time. Ari was certain that Luke must have cleaned it when he first arrived. There was no sand on the floor and the walls were clean. There was one bed which was neatly made and there was some food stocked in the small kitchen's cabinets.

"You can set your pack down. The others will be here soon," Luke offered.

"Where are they?" Ari asked. There was no way that they could all be staying in Ben's home.

"Lando and Chewie hid the Falcon in a nearby cave. The others have all been staying there."

"How long have you been here?" Ari questioned. She had received the message one standard month ago and Luke had to come here to make a saber before that. She wondered what she had missed.

"We just got back about a week ago. We went on an unexpected mission," Luke explained, then motioned for her to sit down. The only place that looked somewhat comfortable was the bed, so she sat down on that and Luke sat beside her.

"Leia was taken captive by the head of the Black Sun," Luke started. Ari frowned. She had heard of the Black Sun. It was a criminal organization, and if she had heard the correct reports, Prince Xizor, the leader of the organization, was dead.

"Leia was trying to find out who was sending assassins after me. So Lando, Dash, and I went to get her out," Luke continued.

"Dash?" Ari asked. She couldn't think of any Rebels with that name.

"Dash Rendar. He was delivering supplies and had to help us fight so that he could escape Hoth. He knew Han and Lando. He died helping us," Luke sighed deeply. "At least, that is what we think," he added.

"I think I might need you to start from the beginning," Ari remarked. Apparently she had missed a lot.

Luke had just finished telling her the entire story when there was a knock on the door. Two short knocks, a pause, and then one short knock.

"That is Leia. We had to make up a knock so we would know it was not just a lost farmer," he explained. With just a small movement of his hand, he unlocked the door and it opened to reveal Leia and Chewie.

"Ari," Leia gave her a smile. The Princess looked very tired, but from what Luke had told her, that was to be expected. Instead of mentioning it, Ari just smiled in response.

While they seemed to be uncomfortable with physical contact, Chewie came to her and gave her a hug that lifted her right off her feet. "Good to see you too, Chewie," Ari managed with a laugh.

As Chewie set her back down, she saw a flash of golden metal. She knew that figure anywhere. "Oh, Mistress Arianna. It is a relief to see you in one piece. We have been awaiting your arrival." Next to Threepio, a domed figure appeared beside him. It was R2-D2 who gave a few beeps in greeting.

"Threepio, why don't you take R4 to get recharged on the _Falcon_, and guard the ship," Leia suggested after sharing a look with Luke. While Ari had known Luke for a long time, she wondered what he and Leia were planning.

"Well, certainly, Princess Leia," Threepio replied, though he sounded a bit hesitant. "Come along," he motioned to R4, who was happy to comply. "And you," the human like droid turned to R2, "had better not cause anymore trouble." Before the droid could make a response, Threepio and R4 were gone, making their way to where the _Falcon _was hidden.

"Why do I have a feeling you wanted to get rid of Threepio?" Ari spoke up. "And why can't Lando watch the ship? Speaking of Lando, where is he?" She didn't know him very well, but she found it nearly impossible not to like the former con man.

"Lando is already undercover in Jabba's Palace. At least, that is what we hope. He was going to contact us to let us know some important facts, like the number of guards, any traps that could be set, and where to find Han," Leia replied.

"Threepio is going to be needed in the next phase of this, but if he knows the truth, he might accidentally reveal vital information," Luke added.

"So what are you going to do next?" Ari asked, curious. At that moment, she was not coming up with a plan that could involve Threepio without his knowledge.

Luke gave a small, knowing smile. He motioned for them to step back, and then nodded to R2. "Are you ready?" The droid beeped in reply and Luke started to speak. It was clear he had carefully prepared this speech.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi

Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids. Both are hardworking and will serve you well." Luke gave the smallest nod to R2 and the recording ended.

"I can see why Threepio might object to this. But do you really think Jabba will listen?" Ari asked.

"If not, then we will have to do something else," Luke answered simply. He glanced over at Leia who met his gaze. It was clear they had something else planned, and Ari could also tell that they were not going to tell her what they had planned.

"I want to do my part as well," Ari spoke up. "I know you might have all the plans figured out, but I do want to help. Han is my friend as well." She couldn't just let all of them go on a mission like this and expect her to stay behind.

When Ari caught Luke's eye, she noticed just a hint of uneasiness there. "Well, there was something, but I really do not want you to do it."

"Luke, I am a big girl, I can handle myself," Ari reminded him. Instead of being defensive with this comment, she stated it more as a fact, clearly she also had grown up a bit.

"We need to make sure Lando is alright. If he is inside the Palace, it will make this much easier and I have a feeling we will need him. However, if something has happened to him, we can not go through with the plan because Jabba will be expecting us."

"So basically, I have to get to the Palace, get in and see if Lando is there?" Ari asked. It sounded nearly impossible without getting caught. However, the Force was with her, and she knew that no matter what, she had that on her side.

Luke nodded, watching her intently. He seemed to be awaiting her answer, and yet dreading hearing it at the same time.

While she knew she should think about it, that she should try to think of another idea, she offered her answer almost immediately.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning."


	88. Reminiscing

**Chapter 88**

**AN: Some of the information in the next few chapters comes from the Star Wars Radio Dramas. **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone continuing to read and review this story. **

The first of the two suns was just starting to rise over the sandy dunes when Ari arrived at her old home. There had been two speeder bikes that were in the Falcon's cargo hold. The night before Luke had mentioned them and said they were necessary. Ari wondered where he had gotten them. However, Luke hadn't explained though, and she hadn't asked. She had walked one of the bikes down the ramp while the stars were still shining. She had been able to sleep for long.

The speeder bike had handled well enough and she had arrived at the homestead without incident. That was for the best, because her mind had been racing faster than the speeder bike as she had traveled. What would it look like? Would the speeder and her family still be like they were before? She didn't know if she could handle that. She had done well enough while working at the various bases, but returning caused the heartache to return.

Looking at the homestead, she noticed not much had changed. The buildings were still black from the fires. However, the speeder and the bodies of her family were no longer there. She hoped that some kind neighbor had taken care of them. She didn't want to think of any other possibility.

Without the smoke attacking her lungs, she was able to walk through the buildings. First, she went into the tech dome. Apparently others had been here, since almost everything was gone, aside from a few pieces of scrap metal. The tech dome, which her father had always kept clean, was barely recognizable. A few parts of the carefully stacked boxes were scattered over the floor. It appeared as if someone had been trying to take them apart and with only mild success.

Everything else was gone. The droids that had been there, the tools, even the small bottles of oil they had for the machines.

Ari didn't touch anything, even the walls as she left the tech dome and to the main living area of the farm. It was just as black from the aged smoke as the tech dome. The walls her mother had carefully cleaned no longer were showing, and the sand the family had always been sweeping and removing covered the floors.

She went into the main areas first. The kitchen was completely empty of food, cooking utensils with charred remains of the table and chairs. Sand lay over the counters which proved no one had been there in quite sometime.

The other rooms proved to be like that, empty of supplies, covered in sand with the smell of smoke still clinging to the walls.

The last rooms she went to would be the most difficult to go to. She went to her old room first. The rising suns cast it in a red hue, and it felt like something from another life time. Her tools that she usually laid out on her desk were gone, as were any other personal objects. They must have been destroyed or burnt. Frowning, she knelt down and looked under her bed. She remembered that was where she had hidden Jett's birthday gift. She was not surprised that it was gone, but it was saddening to discover. Even though she had left Tatooine, a part of her believed that at least some of her previous life would be there.

When she got to Jett's room, she felt a pain go through her. The models her brother had made were smashed, littering the ground, but other things, such as blankets were missing. She wondered how many beings had entered their home to steal. It was a thought that made her stomach churn. She could still remember coming in here, sometimes to argue with him. She wished she could take back every mean thing she had ever said. Even though they bickered, she hoped that he knew she loved him.

The last room she stopped in was her parent's bedroom. Like her room and Jett's room, it had been simple, practical and clean. There had not been much decoration, but she did remember her mother's quilt from Naboo. It had been a wedding gift from her parents and she had told Ari she could pass it on to her when she was married. Like many objects, that was gone as well.

Sinking to the floor in the middle of the room a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Dad, Mom, I miss you both. You would be proud of me. I know you did not want me to be a Jedi, but I will be one. Soon it will be safe for people to be Jedi again. Luke is going to be one, if he isn't already. I have a bit more to learn. I hope you are happy now, wherever you are…"

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she got to her feet, brushing off the sand. One sun had already risen and the other seemed to quickly be catching up.

As she left the room, she paused, hearing something near her. She frowned and was only slightly startled as a womprat jumped out, hissing at her. While she could easily kill it with her lightsaber, much like she and the other had killed them with blasters, she didn't. She moved one hand slightly though. "You don't want to attack." During Taylor's short stay, she had taught Ari how to use the Jedi Mind Trick. It would take practice, but on the simple mind of the womprat, it was easy to cause it to move away, no longer interested in her. Ari had not used the Mind Trick often because she had been with other Rebels. She did not want to bend their wills, and they were all strong willed. Taylor had explained that this only worked on the weak minded. While she had used it once or twice on animals in the woods of Arbra, it had only been to keep them from coming too close to base.

Once the womprat disappeared, Ari stepped outside again and blinked a few times to get used to the sun. Even at dawn, it was still bright.

She stopped for a moment at the gravesite she had made. The rock was still in place, and she knew that meant her faithful candido was still under the gravemarker. "Good girl, Saber," she gave a small smile then headed back to the bike. While it had been very emotional, she was glad she had gone there once again. She had needed to do that. She knew she might never fully get over the violent deaths of her parents and brother, but she felt like there was finality to it now.

Ari piloted to the _Falcon_'s hiding place, the warmth of the suns on her back. She cut the power and walked it back the rest of the way so she would not wake the others if they were still sleeping.

However, she found that she was not the only one who was awake this early. A blonde haired, black clothed figure was sitting inside of the cave. Luke appeared to be meditating, but as she parked the bike and cut the power completely, he spoke. "Did you go back?" he asked.

Ari walked over to him and sat down so she was across from him. "Yes," she answered as she crossed her legs to get comfortable on the sandy ground.

"I did the same when we first arrived," he answered simply, opening his eyes.

"Being back, it is almost impossible to not go back," she shrugged.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked her.

Ari paused, thinking this over. "I think so. I don't know what it is, but I feel I made the right choice by going there. Everything was gone though."

"The Sand People and Jawas most likely," Luke nodded. "It was the same at mine."

A silence fell over the two of them and for a few minutes there was no sound except for the wind outside the cave causing the landscape of sand to constantly shift and change. It stayed like this for a moment until Ari looked over at Luke, who was looking at her.

"Things feel different," Ari remarked. "Between us I mean."

Luke nodded. "I think they are, but neither of us are the same as the people we were when we were last here. We've changed."

"I didn't want it to," she admitted.

"But things are constantly changing. We can't stop it. The sand dunes here are like life. The winds constantly change them. And just like we have no control over that, we can only do as the Force wills us to do."

"I wish I understood what it was asking of us," Ari remarked.

"I doubt even Jedi Masters can know that. The future is always changing, depending on what path you choose. Look at us when we lived here. We always talked about leaving, but I worried I would be stuck here forever. I know you felt the same way. I thought I would be working on my Uncle's farm taking it over from him when the time was right."

"But you didn't," Ari reminded him. "And now look at you. A Jedi Knight."

"I don't know if I am a Jedi, yet. But if not, I soon will be." His eyes got a far off look for a moment and Ari knew what he was thinking of. He was going to confront Vader. He didn't say it, but she knew that he had been planning on it.

"I wonder what the others would think of us now," Ari commented, trying to shift the conversation from the trials they would all soon face.

"Actually, I know what they would think. I saw Fixer and Cami when we first got here. I was getting supplies and they were there too, in Anchorhead."

"Did they recognize you?" Ari asked. She remembered both Fixer and Cami well. Fixer with his cocky attitude, dark hair, and biting comments had worked at Tosche Station. His girlfriend, Cami, had thought she had made a great choice by dating Fixer. It was rare to see her without him. The young woman looked much like Ari, her hair was a dark blonde color due to her time in the sun and being close to the same height. However, while Ari's blue eyes showed different emotions depending on her mood, Cami had sharp, gray eyes. She usually looked sad, upset or bored, and she almost never smiled, unless it was at something Fixer said. Ari's parents had wanted her to spend more time with Cami, since there were few girls her age around. However, the two girls did not have anything in common.

"Not right away. But I greeted them by name and Cami realized who I was after a few seconds. She actually said my name instead of Wormie, so she must have been surprised." While Ari and Luke had spent time together with the group of kids at Tosche Station, they had not always been kind. They had laughed at Luke's dreams, saying he just wanted to follow Biggs and live in his shadow. While Biggs had been a good friend and a very gifted pilot, Ari felt Luke was surpassing that by becoming a Jedi."

"And what about Fixer?"

"Oh, you know how he is. He tried to act like it was not a big deal. I guess everyone thought that you and I had been killed."

"You mean they haven't heard about all you have done?" Ari asked, a bit surprised.

"They heard the name Skywalker, but I guess they thought there was another Skywalker doing all of that."

"I am not very surprised. I am sure this will give them something to talk about with Windy and Deak," Ari gave a small smile. They hung on Fixer's every word, but that was because they were followers. She remembered that Windy had seemed interested in her, but she wanted more than anyone on Tatooine could offer.

"I guess so. The others are working on the farms still, but as you know, they were fine with that," Luke said.

Ari nodded, not having anything else to say. While things had changed in her life and Luke's life, it was as if nothing changed for the people on Tatooine.

"Luke?" Ari spoke up after a few moments of silence, and continued as he looked back at her. "Not everything has to change, does it?"

"What do mean?" Luke asked.

"Not much has changed to Fixer and the others. But our lives are completely different than they once were. But I feel that in our duty, we have changed as well. Our friendship has. I always thought we would be close. We used to be."

"I still consider us close, even though we have not spent a lot of time together lately. A few months apart will not change the years of friendship we have had," he assured her with a small smile, patting her knee. "And once we end the Empire's reign, we will be together a lot. Who better to start a Jedi Academy than two Jedi?"

Ari laughed softly. "True."

Luke removed his hand from her knee, and then touched the bracelet she still wore. "I promised you, remember? Some things never change. We are like the canyons. The sand can hit us, but we will stay standing. It will take gusts of wind to destroy us or our friendship."

This caused Ari to smile. "When did you get so wise?" she teased him.

"I always have been, you just haven't noticed," he joked. It was the first time he had done so in a long time. He glanced out of the cave and sighed, getting to his feet. "It is morning," he announced and held out his hand to Ari.

After glancing over her shoulder, seeing the way the sunlight was hitting the sand outside the cave, Ari took Luke's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Yes, it is." They both knew what this meant. Ari had planned to leave earlier, but was glad she and Luke had talked. She also knew that he still did not want her to go through such a risky mission. It was not as dangerous as trying to destroy the Death Star, but many beings that had gotten too close to the Palace never returned. However, Ari had refused to allow herself to be swayed. She felt the Force was leading her to do this and since it would help rescue Han, she knew she had no choice but to go.

"Do you want something to eat before you go?" Luke asked. Ari shook her head. "I have a few rations and some water. I want to hurry before it gets too late. As the day goes on, I am sure there will be more guards patrolling."

Luke nodded and they looked at each other for a moment. Ari's attention then went to her bracelet, which was reflecting the sunlight. It would be too dangerous to try to get around with that on. It could reveal her location, and if she was caught, it could be taken. Also, while there as not a lot of information on it, it was more than Ari planned on giving anyone. She took Luke's hand and opened it, palm up. Then she took off her bracelet and placed it in his hand. "I will be getting this back very soon," she assured him. She had a feeling that this mission would be more difficult than it sounded, and she had a feeling Luke knew that as well. She was trying to keep the mood light, hoping to ease the tension they both felt. Not just about her mission to make sure Lando was alright and to get information about Jabba's Palace, but the whole operation to save Han.

Luke closed his fingers around the bracelet, then looked up at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. He held her for a moment and then kissed the top of her head. It was so light that Ari was almost uncertain if he had really done it.

"Be safe, Ari."

"I will," she answered as they pulled away from each other. She turned to leave then paused and looked over her shoulder. "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you," she gave him a small smile and a wave before stepping out of the cave and out under the glare of the hot twin suns.


	89. Captives and Captors

**Chapter 89**

The walk to Jabba's Palace went by quickly as Ari ran through possible situations she might encounter. She did not know what to expect there. Due to this she was dressed as most from Tatooine would. It helped her blend in with the sand, which would be helpful when she got to Jabba's place. The clothing was what she had gotten used to wearing while she lived on Tatooine. The only difference was that she wore her lightsaber on her belt. She refused to be without it. She did worry what would happen if it got taken, but she wanted it close in case she had to fight.

With the risen suns' heat on her back, she continued up a sand dune. At that top, she saw a small path. It had to lead to Jabba's Palace. There was no other structure in the vicinity. No one wanted to live or work near a Hutt. They knew better than to cross any Hutt, especially Jabba.

Wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her tunic, she had a sip of her canteen of water. She had eaten a ration as she walked, not wanting to stop to eat. She wanted to have as much time as possible to search the Palace area and see who and what were coming and going. She hoped she could find Lando while there. That was the most important thing. Making sure that he was alright.

After going over another hill, Ari stopped short. There it was. The large building, while called a Palace, was a monastery. She heard that the monks there put their brains in jars and got around in spider like droids. The idea of seeing these made her feel uneasy. The whole idea of beings doing that to each other just seemed wrong.

She stayed on the path for a few minutes then got off of it as she got closer. She might still be noticed, but she knew walking up to the front door, via the path, would alert guards quickly. Instead, she saw cliffs of which the palace was carved out of. Ships came here often and she knew that Jabba had to have some sort of hanger for transports to get to and from different places on the planet.

There was less sand now, mostly hard rock. While she had not climbed rocks often, the incline was rough, but there it was the walls were not smooth, so using her hands as well as her feet, she managed to make it up the side of the cliff. There were two towers and one large round dome, all three connected to the monastery turned palace and as she climbed she got closer to them

The Force was with her, and Ari made it to the top. Her hands were cut, but she just wiped them on her pants. They were not too badly cut, and she had made it up to the top without being spotted.

By this point, one of the suns was directly overhead and the other would soon be following the same path. Wiping her forehead again, she took a sip of water from her canteen. It would be empty soon, not just from her consumption of it, but also from evaporation.

Exploring the slanted plateau she saw another entrance that led into what looked to be a large hanger. That had to be where the ships came in and where the other transports were taken care of and stored.

Ari started for the entrance, which was open just enough to let in a small transport. She did not see any movement so she was fairly certain that no one was coming or going at that moment. Starting down the slightly slanted rock, the Force sent her a warning to stop and she did so, eyes on the entrance.

Moments later, she saw a guard step out into the light of the twin suns. Wanting to pull back, but having no place to go, Ari stayed still. She was too far to see any distinct features, but from what she could tell, the guard appeared human. Most likely male, since Jabba only wanted thin, beautiful females for his pleasure. Even though they were paid well, she could not imagine being desperate enough to be a dancer or play for thing for the disgusting crime lord.

The guard did not seem to notice her and she crept a little closer. Since she was used to walking on Tatooine with pair of boots, similar to what she was wearing at that moment, it was not difficult to move quietly. She knew she could wait until the guard was gone, but it was getting very warm being exposed directly to the sun, and as the day went on, there would probably be more activity in the hanger.

Something caused the guard to turn and glance back into the hanger and Ari used this moment to dash a bit closer to the building, hoping to reach the shaded area of the building, where she would blend in better.

It would have worked, but the guard, instead of turning back to look the way she had been expecting, he turned in a full circle and she knew that he saw her. A moment of hesitation passed between the two of them before Ari started to run, the guard following her. She didn't look back, and while she had a head start, she froze on the edge of the cliff's wall. If she climbed down in a hurry, there was a chance she could fall and be seriously injured, or worse.

She turned around just in time to see that the guard was feet away from her. Her hand went to her side where her lightsaber was. She did not want to fight, but if he was the only guard that knew of her presence, she would do what she had to.

"Ari, stop," the guard spoke and upon hearing her name, her hand froze, no longer making any further movement to her lightsaber. She knew that voice. She looked at the guard for another moment. He was clothed in typical homespun clothing with a type of shielding over his chest and on his shoulders. A leather belt that had clearly been worn often was at his waist, a blaster in its holster. He carried a sharp vibro-az His head was mostly covered by a helmet that went down halfway the back of his head with a small brim that shadowed his forehead. Over his face, bones, teeth and other materials were woven so she could not see his mouth or nose.

Looking closer, she saw his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Lando?" she asked.

"Lando would not make it through those doors alive. I am Tamtel Skreej" he answered, but Ari knew it was him. "What are you doing here?" he was whispering even though there did not appear to be anyone else around.

"We were worried about you. They wanted me to make sure that you had gotten in alright and to see if you had gotten any information."

"I agree we should get Han back, the sooner the better, but this idea of yours was crazy. Did you think you could just walk into Jabba's palace? If anyone else had found you…." Lando trailed off when he saw Ari's eyes grow a bit wider. Striding to them quickly, blaster raised, was Boba Fett.

Both Lando and Ari knew that they could not take on the bounty hunter without one of them getting shot in the process, and with the bounty hunter's aim, it was bound to be fatal.

"What is the problem?" Fett asked as he came closer. Two of the Gamorrean guards could be seen coming toward them. With a quick movement of her hand, Ari had unclipped her lightsaber and held it behind her back with on hand. When Lando turned to face the bounty hunter, he saw what she had done and put one hand on her back, as if he had caught her. In actuality, he had her lightsaber now. They would not use it, but he knew she would not want it to fall into the hands of Boba Fett or any of Jabba's hired men.

"She was trying to sneak in," Lando replied. Ari's hands came forward and she folded them, trying to look scared and shy. When the bounty hunter's attention was on Ari, Lando slipped her lightsaber onto his belt. He took a step back to allow Fett closer to her, though he didn't want to.

"I am just a poor farm girl," Ari spoke, making her voice tremble. She couldn't say she was lost, and she couldn't say it was a mistake, because it was clear she had climbed the wall. She only had one idea left, on that did not sit well with her.

"You see, my family is on hard times, and I can't find work," she wiped at her eyes, hoping it would look like she was trying not to cry. She had never been good with fake tears.

Boba Fett still did not lower his blaster as he came closer and Ari truly felt worried. She could call her lightsaber to her hand, but with the two other guards coming and knowing how fast Fett was, she knew it would be a lost cause.

"So I wanted to see Jabba, to be a dancing girl. I know I don't look it, but I can dance." She was cringing on the inside. It was revolting, but there was no other choice.

"There is a front door you could have used," Lando spoke up, seeing what she was doing. As a con man he had learned how to think on his feet and it would be best if he played along.

"I know," she bowed her head as if ashamed. "I just wanted to see the other girls, to see if I was good enough."

"Then why did you run?" Boba Fett asked, weapon lowering ever so slightly.

"The guard came toward me and I got scared. I didn't want to be in trouble," she answered. If being a Jedi didn't work out, Ari wondered if she had a career in acting. It seemed to be convincing enough for the bounty hunter and the guards that had just joined the trio.

Boba Fett told her. "Come." He was motioning her to step away from the ledge and she did so. She kept control of herself, though all of her muscles felt taunt as if she had to be ready.

She saw Lando shake his head ever so slightly, as if to say not to try anything. Ari allowed the bounty hunter, flanked by the two stout pig like guards and Lando. She had thought dancing for a Hutt was demeaning but that had been the only idea that had come to her. Everyone was silent and when the entered the enclosed hanger, she shivered, and not from the cold.

Lando walked beside her and they both stole glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Boba Fett was behind them with the other two guards in front of Ari. When she and Lando finally managed to catch each other's eyes, he gave her a small reassuring wink, then turned down a passageway, back to wherever his post was.

Ari was now alone with one of the most ruthless bounty hunters in the galaxy. She remembered the battle at Cloud City, and was glad he had not see that she was the pilot, or she probably would not have survived long enough to make up the story she did.

She did not know where she was being led, going down passageways that turned in various directions. Just when she was wondering where their destination was, Boba Fett stepped in front of a door and knocked. "Enter," came the reply and the door slid open to reveal a dimly lit room and Ari could see a figure sitting there.

"If you want to dance…" Fett did not finish his words as he shoved Ari into the room, the door shutting behind her.


	90. Interviews and Outfits

**Chapter 90**

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews!**

It took Ari's eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting. While she did not sense any immediate danger from the being in the room with her, she remained alert in case that changed at any moment.

"Let me guess, a dancer," the figure spoke. Looking, Ari saw that the figure was a man, who was overweight with small, beady eyes. He was dressed in a nondescript tunic, pants and boots. At his waist, a blaster was rest, easily accessible in its holster.

Ari nodded in reply. "I am, Sir." She allowed her voice to tremble, as if she was just a scared farmgirl. Inside, while slightly nervous still, she was getting control of herself. She had to. She didn't want to think of what would happen if they knew who she really was.

"And you think you are good enough?" The man's voice was so smooth it was almost as oily as his shaggy hair.

"I am uncertain. That is why I wanted to see the other girls. Then I would know."

"What I know is that I can order you to be killed…" he trailed off menacingly and Ari cringed as if frightened by the man, but then she pretended put on a tough act.

"Or, I can allow you to dance for Jabba."

Ari was silent. She knew that the man probably just wanted to boast for the time being. If you gave someone a little bit of power, they always wanted more. That was how the Empire was as well.

"I want to see your moves, but in that outfit…it would be lost," he frowned and Ari hoped he would not force her to remove her clothing. She knew she would be given other clothes more than likely, but she did not want this man to even be near her. While she did not sense the dark side in him, he was definitely not a good person.

To protect herself from that, she did a few dance moves that she could make up due to her Jedi training. Her lightsaber movements were fluid, looking much like a dance. It was not too hard to change the moves to a dance. After about ten seconds of that, she stopped. She would have done more to convince him, but knew a farmgirl would not know much more than that

The man opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. However, Ari knew he was impressed. She thought he might say something about it, but instead, he changed the subject to something else. "What else do you do well?"

'_Well, he didn't kill me so I guess that went well' _she thought to herself. "I would do whatever service that was required by the Great Jabba," she answered. It was an answer that didn't really answer the question, but the man seemed satisfied. He took a comlink off his belt and spoke into it. "New dancing girl here needs an escort."

A few minutes later, two Gamorrean guards appeared in the doorway. Ari knew it would be easy to touch their minds, or to escape them. However, that plan dissipated when another woman entered the room. Her dark wavy hair fell past her shoulders, going well with her tight, dark red jump suit. Unlike the others in this place, she had a small smile on her face. She gave Ari a glance, frowning slightly at her attire.

"You are a dancer?" she asked, voice holding an accent that Ari could not identify. In response, Ari just nodded. She had convinced the man. However, she had a feeling this woman was one of the dancers, so she would have to pass her inspection first. "Well, come along then, we will outfit you with better clothes and I can see just what you are capable of.

Ari could not believe she was wearing this. In fact, she could not believe that anyone would want to wear this type of clothing, if it could even be considered such. The silver material was very light, and was barely covering her. Her stomach and arms felt unnaturally bare. A dark blue skirt hung from her hips, slits running up each side until she knew it was considered indecent. It was also much shorter than any skirt she was used to, since it ended right at her knees.

"You are lucky we have something that fits you," Melina Carniss, the woman from before, remarked. "You could not wear those old Tatooine rags. This outfit shows off some of your better features."

Ari stopped herself from scoffing at that comment. She always considered her best features to be her quick mind and now her ability with the Force. Not how she looked wearing almost no clothing.

Melina tapped her middle finger against her lips in a thoughtful manner before her expression lit up. "I can't believe I forgot." She looked at Ari's bare feet for a moment then went to a closet where she seemed to have an endless supply for clothing. She pulled out thin, Bantha hide boots that went halfway up to her knees. Ari knew she had no choice put to put them on. Besides, the stone floor was cold, she even if the boots were thin, they were better than nothing.

Melina then moved around Ari, fixing the outfit so it fit just right, and then she worked on Ari's hair, keeping it loose, but holding back strands with silver clips so it would not fall in her face. After that, she fixed two silver bangles on Ari's left arm.

While she disliked what she was doing, Ari was impressed with Melina. Apparently she had come to Jabba as a dancing girl and had worked her way up in the organization. She now was in charge of all the dancers. She said it was to teach them dances and help with costumes, but Ari had a feeling she was also a spy for Jabba. No doubt some of Jabba's enemies might try to sneak a spy in. What better way than a beautiful dancing girl?

"You are all set…." She frowned then. Ari was allowing the shy Tatooine girl to show. It was not hard though, since she did not like the clothing "If you want to survive, you better grow less modest. The pay here is good, but that is if you please Jabba. So, show me what you've got and then you get to start."

Pushing back thoughts of her outfit, Ari did a few moves, extending one leg up and then moving in what she assumed was seductive, adding in turns, and ending with the flip like she had before.

Melina studied her for another moment, and then nodded. "You could use some pointers, but you'll do for now. Come along."

Ari followed the dark haired woman down the cold hallways. She could have sworn she heard moaning, like someone or something was in pain, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She could hear music as well as voices. When they turned once more, they were in a room that Ari could only assume was supposed to be like a throne room. Her eyes immediately fell on the large, slug like Hutt. He looked the same as he had the first time she had seen him, when he had been talking to Han. He was still large, vile and repulsive. She felt bad for the woman dancing in the center of the room. She was a green skinned Twi'lek, wearing very little as well. However, her clothing as not what made Ari's skin crawl. It was the fact that she had collar around her neck with a heavy chain that connected her to Jabba's 'throne'.

"That is Oola. If you want to learn anything about dancing, she is the one to teach you. Twi'leks are known for being graceful." She motioned to another Twi'lek, this one had white skin, who was dancing with a few other females of different species. "Rystall," Melina continued, motioned to a white alien with purple spots, horns on her head and bright red hair. "Is also very good. If they are willing to help, you might live to see your first paycheck," she smirked and Ari just gave a nervous smile in return. No amount of money was worth this.

Aside from the dancers in the room, there was an assortment of other beings, humans and aliens. While she knew some of the species most of them were new to her, and she was shocked that so many would be out here in the middle of a desert. Of course, working with Jabba probably paid quite well.

Ari saw Boba Fett among the others, though unlike them, he was not joining in the merriment occurring. He seemed tense, ready for anything. His gaze fell on Ari for a moment, and she forced herself to look away. Not much unnerved her, but it would not be good to act too bold.

While she scanned the area with her eyes, her gaze fell on a far wall and she gasped. She couldn't see the features close up, but she knew who and what it was. It was Han Solo, trapped in carbonite.

"Jabba's favorite decoration," Melina explained then gave Ari a push forward. Another song was starting. "Go ahead, do what you can and they will do what they can to get you into their routines. Just don't do anything with Oola. Jabba would not be happy if his favorite girl's dance is interrupted."

Ari took a few steps forward, feeling the eyes of many of the room's occupants on her. She kept her head held high though. She was a Jedi. She could get through this. Off in a shadowed corner, she saw Lando who gave the barest tilt of his head. He knew she could get through this as well. Joining the other girls, Ari started to dance.


	91. Dancing and Disaster

**Chapter 91**

For the rest of the day, Ari was dancing, or at least attempting to. She was not nearly as good as the others, but she was thankful to see that they were helping by not making her do anything solo. Even so, she could feel the eyes of many of the different beings on her, as if burning through the thin cloth that covered her. She was able to shrug it off enough to not show that it was unnerving.

Her training was helping her, since she needed to be flexible, and after an hour of dancing, she realized that breaks would be few and far between. She was lucky that she had not started until midday since she knew it would mean she would only have to dance for half a day. Once everyone was asleep, she would try to get more information about the Palace and see if there was any way to contact Luke. She knew that it was possible to communicate telepathically, but she had not tried it over such a distance, only with Taylor and Siri when they were in the same room.

While she moved to music, thinking these thoughts, she froze mid step, feeling as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over her, shivers running up her spine. She had never felt a feeling this strong before, though it reminded her of her run in with Vader aboard the Death Star. She was stronger though, and did not miss more than a few beats before going back into the dance. While she did, she used the Force to scan the room to pinpoint where it was coming from.

She sensed this cold feeling from a figure that was standing back in the shadows. Ari couldn't make out the other person's features, but talking to that person was Melina, still clad in her dark red jumpsuit.

Luckily, the band took a break a few minutes later so that Jabba could receive a few of the visitors that had been waiting to speak with him. While Ari was told not to be long, some of the dancers went to what they called 'The Pit' where dancers stayed. There were places for their clothing and small cots to sleep on. It was also where they went to get food and water, even though the latter was carefully rationed.

Instead of going with the other dancers, Ari started toward Melina. This new person interested her, but not in a pleasant way. As she moved past some of the other beings, side stepping a few advances some of the males made, she kept her Force connection open. Now she could see that this woman looked to be like another dancing girl. She was human and looked to be around the same age as Ari. Her red hair looked brown under the dim lighting conditions, true color only being seen from the flashes of light off of it when she moved her head. She wore slightly less than Ari with only a small piece of fabric covering her above the waist and a short skirt, both blue in color with black webbing over her stomach and shoulders to keep it all in place. She had silver bracelets on her arms that connected a piece of fabric that she could move around to add to the dance movements. She wore knee high boots and a silver metal headpiece on her forehead. None of this helped Ari figure out who this woman was or why she got such a feeling from her.

"Ahh, it seems you are no longer the only new girl," Melina smiled when she saw Ari, who forced a smile in response. "Taga," Melina used the name that Ari had given her. When the woman had asked for a name, Ari had not wanted to give her real name, or a name that could tie her back to her life on Tatooine. That could be dangerous for all involved. She had given one of the first names she could think of, which happened to be the nickname for her alien friend, but it had worked. "This is Arica," Melina introduced the new girl. "Arica, this is Taga."

Ari knew she was supposed to hold out her hand and did so, but when she looked over at the woman. Her doubts increased. This new woman's green eyes looked sharp enough to cut stone. These same eyes were now fixed on Ari, as if studying her for future reference. However, she took Ari's hand for a handshake. The jolt of cold from this ran up Ari's arm. As if sensing this, the woman frowned and looked at Ari a bit closer. Ari allowed herself to stay open to any Force connections and knew that is where the feeling was from. It was the Force. Almost as soon as she realized that, the feelings ended immediately as if a wall had just appeared in the Force. This time, Ari was the one who frowned. She knew what it was because Siri and Taylor had trained her how to block others from probing her mind with the Force. However, the only way this woman could know what Ari was doing would be if she was Force sensitive with some training, since Ari had barely brushed her with the Force. There was apparently more to this woman than met the eye.

"Nice to meet you," Ari was glad to let her hand drop. She not longer got a cold feeling from her, but she knew it had been there.

"You too," Arica answered. Her face was serious until a half smile appeared. "Some of my friends call me Ari."

Ari's blood now was cold. Somehow this woman knew who she was, or at least knew she was connected.

"I like your name Arica. It flows better," Ari answered, feeling that she was doing well to keep herself from sounding like anything else but a farm girl. "Well, I should go back, we will probably start dancing again and I would like a glass of water." She quickly left the pair and went to 'The Pit', heart racing. She didn't know who the woman was working for, but one thing was for sure. She was not there to help them. She hoped that Luke's plan would come into effect soon.

Arica joined the dancers for a few hours that night. She was very talented, moving with amazing grace and fluidity. The Hutt seemed to enjoy the new human's movements, but still kept Oola attached to his dais.

Finally, the dancers were told they could go to back to 'The Pit' since most of the beings there had passed out due to their alcohol and drug consumption or where quickly nearing that point. The only one who still seemed alert was Boba Fett, though it was hard to tell since he never took the helmet off. His weapon was still raised, ready to be used if necessary, and he seemed to be looking at each being in the room, but Ari knew he was paying special attention to newcomers, such as herself and Arica.

All of a sudden, Jabba let out his deep booming laugh and said something in Huttese. Ari glanced over and saw he was looking at her. This could not be good.

That thought was proven to be correct as two Gamorrean guards approached her. Before they could grab her though, Lando was there. He put a hand on her arm as if so she would not run away.

"What is going on?" Ari whispered.

"Jabba wants to give you to Boba Fett for the night," he answered, all features but his eyes still covered completely. His voice clearly carried concern for her.

"What!" Ari couldn't stop herself from such an exclamation.

Jabba spoke again and Lando explained what was being said. "It is because he helped find you, and Jabba feels that the bounty hunter deserves such a reward. Ari, I am so sorry."

Ari's heart was racing as she looked over at Fett. He still wore his helmet and the only indication to show he had heard what Jabba said, was from the slight nod he gave the crime lord.

"Lando…" she whispered, voice quivering ever so slightly. She could tell by his eyes that he was trying to think of a way out of this. However, they didn't have time to think of anything.

Jabba was not a patient being and after giving an order in Huttese, Ari found herself being grabbed by the Gamorrean guards again. They started to pull her down the hallway and she had no choice but to follow. She knew she could take out the guards, but when she saw that Boba Fett was joining their small processional, she knew that her chances of surviving a fight were drastically reduced.

She cast one last look over her shoulder, seeing Lando standing there, who did not appear to be worried, though his features were impossible to read from where she was. Then her eyes fell on Arica, and while the girl was not smiling, she could only imagine her smirking at Ari's misfortune. While she doubted the other girl's involvement in this, Ari still felt herself bristle slightly. Even though after she was pulled down the hallway, she wondered about Arica, which helped her keep her mind from thinking of the destination they were going to. However, all the thoughts and worries about the other girl were not enough to stop them from reaching the quarters of Boba Fett.

Her heart was racing, but Ari managed to look calm as the Boba Fett opened the door and stepped in. Ari paused, hesitant. She didn't want to follow, and she wondered if she would be able to disable the guards and get enough of a head start to escape. While these thoughts ran through her mind, the guards were not patient. She was pushed into the room roughly, stumbling as she did. Before she could regain her footing, the door slid shut behind her. She was trapped, unarmed and alone with one of the most notorious bounty hunters ever.


	92. A long, cold night

**Chapter 92**

**AN: I apologize for how long this update has taken but I hope everyone enjoys it. I also wanted to say that "Revenge of the Sith" was amazing. I hope everyone goes to see it if they haven't already.**

Ari just stood in the room the lighting very faint, but she could still see Boba Fett, who was now sitting on the chair in the room, blaster rifle resting over his legs, just watching her. At least, she thought he was. She still could not see his face, and she wondered for a moment about this bounty hunter. Who he was, how old he was. Was he even human? She assumed so, but could not be certain. Those questions flew out of her mind when the bounty hunter spoke.

"You can sit," he offered to the only other place, the bed.

"I don't think so," Ari answered. Did he really think she would easily sit on the bed? It would be too easy if he wanted to try something with her.

"I am not going to touch you," he replied as if he could read her mind.

"Then why agree to have me to be here?" she countered, still not moving any closer. While she did want a comfortable bed to sleep in and have a warm blanket around her, since it was chilly in such little clothing, she was not about to move any closer to the bounty hunter.

"I am not foolish enough to say 'No' to a Hutt," he replied. "He thinks I want you, so I said I did."

"Then why not do what he thinks you will do?" she asked. She didn't want him to touch her, but had been fairly certain that Boba Fett was not the type of being to have morals.

"Simple. You are not a farmgirl. I don't trust liars like you. You might try to kill me in the middle of such a thing. If so, then I would have to kill you. That would anger Jabba."

It made sense to Ari. Angering Jabba, even though he was the favored bounty hunter, would be a big mistake on Boba Fett's part. Hutts were known to hold a grudge, which was why Han was currently frozen in carbonite.

"So what happens? I stand here all night?" she asked.

"Not all night. Just a few hours."

"And then what?" Ari asked. She was tired after being on her feet and dancing so she slowly sank to the floor. It was colder than she would have liked, but she would never admit that aloud. Especially not around Boba Fett. She could would not let others know she was uncomfortable.

"Then you got back to the other dancers." After that, he was silent, just watching her, or so it seemed, blaster rifle still resting on his knees. She knew that any attempts to escape or to attack would quickly be dealt with, and she was fairly certain that his weapons were not set on stun.

Time seemed to pass slowly, each minute seeming like an hour. It was silent in the room. Ari couldn't even hear him breath, but she knew he was still as alert as ever. His entire body still sat rigidly, blaster rifle never moving from its ready perch on his lap. When Ari shifted ever so slightly, the bounty hunter tensed and she noted that his hold on the blaster rifle tightened.

Finally, hours later, though it seemed like half a lifetime, Boba Fett shifted slightly. "You may leave." Since neither of them had spoken in a long time, his words, while not loud had jarred Ari out of her thoughts. She was tired, but had stayed alert. Instead, she was thinking about her Jedi training, which helped her stay calm as the hours dragged on.

She got to her feet, legs only slightly cramped from not moving for so long. She glanced over her shoulder at Boba Fett who was now on his feet, his blaster rifle up, ready to be used in case Ari tried anything foolish.

Instead of saying or doing anything, Ari palmed the door open and saw two Gamorrean guards standing there. They raised their weapons slightly but Boba Fett spoke. "Take her, I am done."

The guards roughly grabbed her arms and while she knew she could disarm them, she allowed herself to be led away and toward 'The Pit'. While a few beings were still awake, she realized it must be very late at night. At the entrance to 'The Pit', the guards released her and allowed her to enter the room. The other dancers were in their beds, one left empty for her. While she stepped around the beds of sleeping dancers, her gaze fell on Arica. While her eyes were closed, Ari was fairly certain the other girl was still awake. Her body seemed much too rigid for sleep, and while the others looked peaceful, Arica did not.

With the dim lighting, Ari was able to get to her bed, which was close to the center of the room. She took off her boots, but left the rest of the clothing on. When she slid under the somewhat coarse blanket, she felt warmer than she had in a long time. Even though she had that and a pillow, she could not allow her body to relax enough to sleep. After all that had occurred, she found herself very tense.

Her mind was racing with all that had happened. She knew she needed to rest, and that laying awake all night would be the worst thing for her to do. Siri had taught her a few meditation techniques that Jedi used to relax. Taking in slow, deep breaths, she cleared her mind and she felt her muscles start to loosen up. After a few minutes of this, she soon found herself drifting into a light, dreamless sleep.

The hours passed and all too soon, Ari heard other dancers getting up. She sighed and while she wanted to stay in the small cot, she knew she had to get up. As she turned over, she froze. Something felt strange and caused a shiver to run down her spine. Frowning, she opened her eyes every so slightly and could see Arica already dressed, and while she was brushing her hair, she was looking at Ari in a way that made the young woman very uncomfortable. Ari knew she would have to be careful around this other dancer.

She quickly pulled on her boots and made her bed which did not take long. Since she did not have a way to brush her hair, she ran her fingers through it to work out the tangles. She decided it worked after clipping her hair back.

Then Ari followed all the dancers to the kitchen where they were handed a tray of food and a mug of something that smelled a little like tea, but did not look like it. Tasting it proved that it was supposed to be tea, yet the bitter taste made her flinch. The food was not very good either, having almost no taste and tough in texture. However, she forced herself to eat it, not knowing when she would next get the chance.

The dancers were all rushed through breakfast and then were hurried to the pit again where Melina helped them go through some warm up exercises. As they stretched, Ari kept feeling someone's eyes on her. Without even looking, she had a feeling she knew who it was. Arica. Instead of turning to look, Ari ignored it.

All too soon all the dancers were rushed to their places to start. Upon entering the main chamber, Ari saw Lando look over at her, concern showing in his eyes. She just gave her head the smallest of shakes to show that nothing horrible had happened. It had not been pleasant, but it had gone much better than she had expected.

She didn't get to see Lando's reaction as the music started and she had to focus solely on dancing.


	93. Continuing the facade

**Chapter 93**

**AN: Sorry for how long this has taken. I hope everyone enjoys it though!**

It was around midday and Jabba was lounging when Ari realized that Luke was setting his plan, whatever it was, into action.

She was coming back from a short lunch break, which had once again not tasted very good, when she spotted a pair of familiar droids. One was the short, domed form of R2-D2. The other was the nervous, golden human like form of C-3PO. Not wanting to be seen, Ari let the other dancers pass her. When Arica walked by, she shot Ari a look that was so cold, it made Hoth look warm. However, Ari did not say anything. Instead, she pretended to be tying the laces of her boots, watching the two droids carefully, though she had to look down to make the tying of her laces look real.

When she stood up, she saw a holographic image. It was the one that Luke had recorded the night before she had arrived. She had missed the first line of the message since she had been crouching. "I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids."

"What did he say?" Threepio spoke up and Ari felt bad for the droid. She understood Luke's reasoning as to why he had not informed the droid, but Threepio seemed very surprised and worried.

"Both are hardworking and will serve you well," the hologram of Luke continued then disappeared as Threepio spoke up again.

"This can't be! Artoo, you're playing the wrong message!"

While she didn't understand Huttese, the Hutt's booming laughter was the only answer Ari needed to hear to know that Jabba would not accept Luke's offer. Luke knew that though. Whatever his plan was, he must have anticipated this.

Her attention was caught as Threepio spoke again. "Artoo, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite." Ari found herself glancing over at the wall again, though she disliked it. Seeing Han like that was not something she wanted to keep looking at. His face was twisted and his hands up, fingers bent, as if he was trying to claw his way out of his carbonite prison.

Finally, she looked away and saw the droids being led away, probably to be given assignments. While she was glad to see them, she hoped that they would not be stationed in places near the dancers. R2 would not say anything, but Threepio certainly would.

She didn't have time to think about this though because the band was starting to play once more which meant it was time to dance. While she had only been here a short time, she felt slightly more confident. She was not good enough to be Jabba's favorite, like Oola who was attached to his dais. However, she was not bad enough that they would get rid of her.

In just a few minutes the audience chamber was more alive as the band played faster songs and the dancers moved around. Oola was the center of attention it seemed. Ari would hate that, but she was glad that meant that the attention was no longer on her.

Soon, Yarna d'al' Gargan joined Oola in the center of the room, dancing with her. Yarna d'al' Gargan was an Askajian. Ari had never seen one before, but had heard that she was doing this to get enough money to find her children which, in Ari's mind, was a very noble cause.

While this was occurring, Ari saw Rystáll, Lyn Me and Greeata line up close by the band. Aside from Oola and Yarna d'al'Gargan, they were the ones that had been there the longest and thus were held in higher esteem than those like Ari and Arica who had just started.

"You should sit this one out until I can hear how well you sing," Melina told her before making her rounds around the various beings in the audience chamber. Arica was also standing off to the side so Ari was fairly certain that she had been told the same thing.

At least, that was what she first thought until she saw another figure by the dancing girl. A shining, golden figure. Threepio. Ari felt her eyes narrow as she watched them. She didn't trust Arica, and Threepio was only too willing to answer any questions asked.

Each moment that they spoke made Ari feel more nervous. She could not go over there though, because Threepio would certainly would address her. She had heard the horror stories of what happened to those who could cause harm to Jabba. So all she could do was stay out of sight until Bib Fortuna went to the pair and sent Threepio hurrying to Jabba.

Ari's attention was pulled to the band as they started to sing a more up tempo song. Rystáll, Lyn Me and Greeata were singing back up vocals and moving in sync with simple steps and arm movements while Joh Yowza and Sy Snootles sang the lead parts. She had to admit, she was very impressed. She didn't understand the words, but it had a good beat. Oola was dancing during this and she clearly had a lot of experience. She was extremely graceful and flexible.

Apparently Ari wasn't the only one impressed by the alien's talent. Jabba was pulling on Oola's chain and she was fighting him, pulling back on the chain that connected to the collar around her neck.

Why didn't anyone help her? She immediately answered the question herself. No one else wanted to get into trouble with the Hutt. Ari looked around and noticed that some beings were watching the band while the others were watching the struggle between the Twi'lek and the Hutt. Oola was shouting something, probably begging him to let her go. Ari thought of another story she had heard about Hutts. They often used their employees to their own personal use, whatever that might be. Oola clearly would not allow that and Ari silently cheered her on.

All of a sudden, under what looked like just a floor of sand, a trap door opened and Oola fell in. Everyone in the audience chamber froze in surprise and then a number of them rushed forward to see what was going. As Ari snuck over to the door, she heard a roar that caused a chill to go up her spine. Without even looking in there, she knew that unless there was another doorway, Oola would meet her untimely end.

While she didn't want to look, she had to see what was down there with the dancer. She found herself being elbowed as everyone made a circle around the trapdoor that was once again closed. She saw Oola trying to escape a massive reptilian like creature. It walked on two stubby legs and large, sharp teeth. Bones of its previous victims littered the ground of this pit. While she didn't know what it was, she thought she heard the word "Rancor". Maybe that was what this creature was.

Unable to watch this creature attack Oola, Ari pulled away from the group and back to a darkened corner. Even though she didn't see it, in her mind's eye she could see the creature grab Oola, and she could not block out the scream that followed. The crowd was cheering on the creature it seemed and Ari felt sickened by this display.

This display was cut short as the sound of a blaster sounded through the chamber. Everyone looked over as the crowd parted to allow a strangely dressed bounty hunter enter. With the helmet on it was impossible to tell the bounty hunter's gender or species though from what could be seen, the being was probably human or humanoid.

Attention was not on the bounty hunter though. Instead, it was on the large Wookie that was chained. Ari gasped. Chewie! How was this possible? Hadn't she just seen him? How could this happen?

The bounty hunter was speaking in another language Ari did not understand. Luckily, Jabba called for Threepio to help translate with this bounty hunter.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes!"

Jabba spoke and the droid translated. "Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty- five thousand."

Apparently the bounty hunter said something that Jabba did not like because he threw his arms back in anger, knocking Threepio over. The droid quickly righted himself and went back to the Hutt who was still upset?

"Uh, oh... but what, what did I say?" Threepio asked Jabba before turning to the bounty hunter once more. "Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand."

While Ari did not understand the languages, when the bounty held up a small silver ball that was beeping, Ari gasped. She knew what that was.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" Threepio exclaimed. Instantly, all beings close to the bounty hunter backed up, clearly worried. The only one who seemed unconcerned was Jabba who just looked at the bounty hunter for a few seconds before laughing.

"Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it," Threepio spoke again. Ari frowned slightly as something came to her through the Force. Chewie would not allow himself to be captured and if so, he would have continued fighting. The realization hit her like a wave in the ocean. This was all a part of Luke's plan. This was one of the things he had refused to tell her. While Ari was thinking this over, the bounty hunter was thinking over Jabba's offer.

"Zeebuss," the helmeted figure spoke and turned off the thermal detonator, much to everyone's relief.

"He agrees!" Threepio exclaimed and the crowd erupted in cheers before the party started again. Ari saw Melina nod at her and Arica. Apparently it was their turn to dance and Ari knew she had to do well. She did not want to end up like Oola.

As she walked onto the dance floor, she saw Chewbacca getting lead away, probably to a cell. If this was part of the plan, what part did the bounty hunter play?

Once again the answer came to her with clarity. The bounty hunter had to be one of the Rebels, due to how small the bounty hunter was and Chewie's apparent capture, Ari knew it could only be one person. She smiled to herself as she started to move to the music. Glancing around, casually leaning against a pillar watching the party, she saw the disguised and helmeted Princess Leia.


	94. Nighttime Discovery

**Chapter 94**

**AN: I apologize for how long it has taken me to update. I wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who are reading and leaving reviews. You guys are awesome! **

The rest of the day passed in which Ari spent the time dancing. She made sure she did well enough that she would not be fed the monstrous creature below, but made sure not to attract too much of Jabba's attention, not wanting to be the next dancer that was forced to wear a collar. She did well in her attempts, because as the patrons started to pass out, she was still alive, and not chained.

Ari kept stealing glancing over at Leia, who was still dressed as Boushh, the bounty hunter. The princess never risked anything by speaking more then usual or drawing any more attention to herself, which was smart of her.

"After last night, I would not think you would want to be around anymore bounty hunters," Melina smirked. She had alcohol on her breath, but Ari was certain that this woman could handle her alcohol and not have her judgment impaired.

"Just impressed by his tactics," Ari answered.

"Well, don't expect to be with him. In fact, you and Arica should be heading to 'The Pit'."

"What about you and the others?" Ari asked. They did not look as if they were planning on going to the bed soon, and from the looks a few looked as if they would not be able to find their beds even if they were planning it.

"You will do as you are told," Melina told her in a sharp tone, one that Ari had never heard her use before. Immediately, she knew that something was up. She didn't know what, but it had to be something big.

While she wanted to protest, she thought better of it and nodded in response. She would find out, with or without permission. It could help them get Han out, which was their whole reason for doing this.

Arica also seemed upset to be told to go back to the dancer's quarters, but like Ari, she nodded and started back to 'The Pit'. Neither dancer spoke to the other, though they both kept glancing at each other, cold looks that made Hoth seem warm.

When they were both their, they had clothes that they could change into to help keep them warmer at night. While they both changed and laid down on their beds, neither was about to sleep. Ari was uncertain what Arica was thinking, but she worried that if she did fall asleep, she might not wake up again.

Instead of sleeping, Ari let herself meditate. She was unable to hear anything going on in the audience chamber, but she had a feeling that whatever was occurring, would happen there.

She stayed like this for a fairly long time, at least two hours. Then she heard Arica get out of her bed and almost silently leave the room. Ari waited to hear the guards stop her, but there was no protest, as if there were no guards at all.

Curious, she got to her feet as well, pulling on her thin shoes. Like Arica, she was almost silent as she walked. When she got to the entrance, she noticed that she had been right. No guards were there. Usually they were there to keep Jabba's visitors from coming after the girls.

Without resistance, she started to the main audience chamber. The Force seemed to be telling her that something was happening, and she had a sinking feeling that it was not a good thing.

Jabba's booming laughter could be heard even before she entered and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Had something happened to Leia, Lando or Chewie?

"Look…" came a familiar voice as Ari entered and she gasped. It was Han! He was free of the carbonite, and while he looked very shaky, he seemed to be alright. While no one had said anything, they all feared that he would be greatly injured or might not even survive being unfrozen after being in the carbonite block for almost a year.

The guards started to drag Han out of the room and he called over his shoulder to the Hutt. "Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!"

Lando was there as well, and moved to grab Leia, who no longer wore the helmet. While Leia was the type to be defiant, Ari knew the fight she was putting up with Lando was just for show. He started to pull the Princess out of the room, until Jabba spoke.

Ari noticed that more creatures were appearing, having heard all the commotion and no one stopped Lando from bring Leia to Jabba. Now she really was struggling to get away. Lando might have allowed it, but another guard had grabbed Leia and was pulling her to Jabba.

Threepio, who was standing by Jabba seemed quite distraught, which was more than understandable.

"We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this," Leia attempted to threaten him.

However, it was clear that he did not find it a very likely threat as he leaned slightly closer to Leia and Ari was disgusted to see how he was eyeing Leia, his tongue hanging out slightly. It made her stomach clench and Leia clearly was disgusted as well. She turned away from him with a sound that voiced such feeling.

"Ohhh, I can't bear to watch," Threepio moaned, turning away and Ari couldn't help but look away from a moment. She wished she could get Leia out of this situation. She could not even imagine what it was like to have the Hutt touch her with his small grubby hands or even what it was like being near him.

When she managed to look back a few seconds later, she saw that Leia was being pulled back from Jabba, who had said something to the others.

"I told you to stay in 'The Pit'," spoke a voice from beside her. It was Melina, who did not look happy to see her.

"Arica left though. I just decided to follow," Ari answered. She did not want to be on anyone's bad side. She had seen what the rancor had done to Oola.

However, a scan of the crowd did not show Arica among them. "I will deal with her later then." Melina looked about to continue, then she sighed. It appeared Jabba wanted her. While the conversation was in Huttese, they all knew what was going to happen. Leia was going to become a dancer girl, and since Jabba seemed to consider her beautiful, she might be chained like Oola. Ari could only hope she was wrong.

As she was led away, Leia caught Ari's eye. She clearly was nervous, but her brown eyes also showed determination. She had lost her entire homeworld and many friends. She had also managed to get Han out of carbonite. She would get through this too.

"There are a lot of drunken guests, you could use an escort," a voice spoke up beside her. It was Lando, his disguise still in place. Ari gave him a forced small smile. She was thankful that he was around, but now that Leia's cover was blown, Ari wondered what they could do now.

"Thank you," she nodded to him, as if he was a guard she did not know, letting him lead her back toward 'The Pit' and away from all the others.

"I can't stay long. I figure I should check on Leia and see if I can help," Lando told her when they were out of earshot of the others.

"That is fine. She might need a blanket or two. It can get cold here at night in those outfits," Ari suggested then paused. "So she is now Jabba's favorite?"

"Sadly," Lando sighed. "She only has to go along with it for a short time."

"I hope so," Ari muttered. It was not that she didn't have faith in Luke, but the odds were against them. However, they had not figured out that both Ari and Lando were not who they pretended to be.

"Hey, this is Luke. I've seen a big change in him since I first met him. We can do this," Lando tried to reassure her, and succeeded. She was a bit sad that she had not been able to keep track of Luke's progress, but she had seen the change right away. He was no longer Luke Skywalker, farmboy and dreamer, he was now Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"You are right," Ari nodded. She had faith in Luke, not just as a Jedi, but as her best friend. He had never let her down before, and he would not start now.

"Do you happen to know what he is planning?" Lando asked, breaking her away from her thoughts as they got to the entrance of 'The Pit'.

"No," she shook her head. "But I am sure it is a good plan."

"Well, whatever his plan is, I hope it happens soon." He then bid Ari a good night and watched for a few moments to make sure there were no problems, then left to take care of Leia.

Ari went to her bed and laid down, wide awake. She knew that this had not been planned, but they had been in worse situations. At least Han was no longer frozen. That would help.

Even when she heard a few of the others come back and fall asleep, she found sleep hard. She knew she needed to sleep though and forced her body to slowly fall asleep. Before she did though, she whispered into the dark, almost inaudible. "Luke…please come soon."


	95. Arrival of a Jedi

**Chapter 95**

**AN: Thanks to all the readers for their continued interest and great reviews. I apologize for how long this chapter is taking. I also was finishing "Beyond This Night" which tells about Ari's parents and Ari's life as a child on Naboo. Now, without further ado, the next chapter. **

Ari's wish came true. Just after the morning meal, which was much later than usual, a lone, cloaked figure entered the palace of Jabba the Hutt. While most of the beings were just waking from their drunken sleep, Jabba was dozing as he often did. Attached to his dais was Princess Leia Organa. She was dressed in a skimpy outfit, made of gold metal that barely covered her, with a maroon cloth for a skirt. Like the others, she wore thing leather boots that went halfway up to her knees. Melina had done her job by braiding Leia's hair and keeping it in place with a gold and maroon hairpiece and given a pair of medium sized hoop earrings. Around her neck, was the collar that connected to the heavy chain that kept her a captive of Jabba.

Ari took all of this in the first few seconds she was in the room. She felt sad and embarrassed for Leia, but the Princess stood with her back straight, head held proudly. Even though she had faced much sadness and loss in her life, she refused to have it beat her.

Melina was clearly not pleased by Arica or Ari because they had disobeyed orders the night before. Both of the girls were glancing into the main audience chamber and Melina, who was standing nearby, shot them looks that showed exactly how she felt.

Ari felt a change all of a sudden and she became more alert of her surroundings. It was a change in the Force. She noticed that Arica had tensed as well and Ari once again wondered what this other woman's story was.

She did not focus on that though. Luke's plan was now coming into play. She could hear voices, one was that of Jabba's right hand man, Bib Fortuna, the other, while low, she was certain had to be Luke's. That idea was also supported when she saw Leia sit up a bit more, craning her neck slightly as if to have a better view of the two shadowed figures. She sat up a bit more, and then Ari saw a figure wearing a simple brown cloak enter, head covered by the hood.

He walked right in front of Jabba, and Ari noticed how he stole a look at Leia, probably to make sure she was alright.

She saw Bib Fortuna walk up to the sleeping Jabba while guards and other beings that had passed out in the room awoken from their drunken slumber due to this newcomer.

"At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me." Threepio's voice carried easily, and many more beings awoke, inching a bit closer to Jabba and this visitor.

Bib Fortuna awoke Jabba by announcing Luke. He seemed very willing to do so, more than Ari had thought he would. Jabba on the other hand was not pleased at all to see the young Jedi.

"I must be allowed to speak," Luke announced, interrupting the interaction between Jabba and Bib Fortuna. He carried an air of authority that Ari had not seen before. He looked and acted very much like the Jedi Knight he claimed to be. In the faint light coming in, Ari realized his robe was much like one that Ben would have worn. It made him seem older.

The albino Twi'lek seemed to repeat this, from what Ari knew of the Huttese language. She smiled to herself, making sure it did not show on her features. Clearly, Jabba was not happy about this, since he grabbed the humanoid by the front of his robe, pulling him close. When Jabba bellowed out about a Jedi mind trick, she knew that is what it had to be. Had that also been how he had gotten past the guards?

Bib Fortuna was pushed back from an irate Jabba, and Luke did not waste any time. He pulled back his hood to reveal himself then took a few steps closer, eyes never leaving Jabba.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me," he stated calmly, as if he was simply talking about the harvest or the weather.

Jabba's reply could be understood just in the tone of his voice. He would not be swayed by a Jedi mind trick. Siri had told Ari that it only worked on the weak minded. While she had thought Jabba might be in that category, apparently she had been mistaken. A flicker of movement caught Ari's eye and she peered through the dim lighting to where the Hutt sat. It was Boba Fett, clearly intent on protecting Jabba.

"Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this... or be destroyed. It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers." Once again, his voice was firm and strong. While his words could be considered a threat, his body language, while tense, did not show any signs of an attack.

As this was going on, Ari felt rather than saw movement to her side and when she glanced over, she saw that Arica was rushing down the hallway. While she was curious and wary as to what the woman was doing, Ari stayed where she was. It was possible Luke would need her. Almost immediately though, she heard a voice inside her head. It sounded just like Luke, but he was not even looking at her. Right away she knew it had to be through the Force. Do not reveal your identity, no matter what.

Ari's thoughts were interrupted by Jabba's harsh, loud laugh that sent chills down Ari's spine and she thought she saw one or two of the other dancers shiver. In some ways, his anger might have been easier to deal with and understand.

"Master Luke, you're standing on..." Threepio started to speak but was cut off by Jabba, who seemed to stress his words by pulling on the chain that was keeping Leia captive.

Once again Ari only caught part of what was being said. It was enough though, to know that Jabba planned on killing Luke. She also had a feeling she knew how. She wanted to shout out to Luke, to finish Threepio's warning but held back, remembering what she had just been told through the Force. As the Hutt was talking, Ari noticed Luke glance over for a moment, to where Bib Fortuna now stood, next to a very familiar, dark skinned guard.

What occurred next happened so quickly that it took Ari a moment to process it all. Luke reached out with his hand. One of the blasters from a nearby guard flew into Luke's outstretched and waiting hand. He turned the blaster as if to shoot at Jabba, but the usually slow, slug like crime lord was now moving fast.

"Bascka!" he yelled, and suddenly the floor gave way. Luke and a nearby Gamorrean guard fell down into the pit. A shot rang out as the blaster went off, hitting the ceiling before disappearing, whether into the pit or among the crowd, Ari didn't know, nor was it her first concern. Luke had just fallen into the pit of a rancor!

Everyone pushed forward to look and Ari saw Lando go to Leia's side and shake his head ever so slightly. His meaning was clear. Whatever Leia wanted to do, she could not do it. Luke was on his own. 'At least he has his lightsaber,' Ari thought to herself, then frowned slightly. She had not seen him with it and if he did have it, wouldn't he have used it by now? The knot of dread in her stomach grew as she was half pushed by the crowd the last few feet to look in the pit below.

The guard and look had seemed to physically fine after sliding down the twenty foot chute. Luke's cape was now lying forgotten on the ground, amid the bones of the rancor's victims, which allowed Ari to see that there was no metal cylinder on his belt. Where was his lightsaber?

A rumbling sound was heard and Ari could see that a gate was slowly lifting. Right away she knew what it was.

"Oh, no! The Rancor!" Threepio exclaimed and as the creature was revealed, Ari caught Leia's horrified face.

As the rancor emerged, Luke took a few steps back. The guard on the other hand was too scared to think of anything else but escaping. He went to the chute he and Luke had just fallen though and attempted to climb, squealing in fear the whole time.

The crowd above the pit was loud, the patrons laughing and a few even taking bets on how long Luke and the guard would survive before the creature devoured them.

All the sound the guard made drew the rancor's attention and he grabbed the Gamorrean. Ari was able to look away before the guard was eaten, but she could still hear the sound of bones crunching in the animal's pointed teeth.

Still clearly hungry, the monstrous creature reached for Luke. There was no place for him to escape to, but as he looked around, he caught sight of a large bone, one that had been a part of one of the rancor's meals in the past.

Luke backed up a few more feet, but then he had a wall behind him. He was enclosed. The rancor reached out and grabbed Luke in a very firm grip. The crowd above was cheering even more. Ari, on the other hand, had to fight everything inside of her to not jump down there and help him. "Luke…" she whispered, fearful as the rancor brought Luke to his large, open mouth.

Even Leia had a look of fear and disgust on her face as Luke was moving toward the rancor's mouth. All of a sudden, Luke jammed the bone into its mouth and it dropped Luke as it roared, trying to dislodge the bone, arms swinging wildly.

Luke used this chance to sneak under a small crevice and after snapping the bone with its jaws, the rancor came after him again. It reached out with its long nailed claws to grab at Luke. Ari tried to see what was going on but it was hard to see what Luke was doing. She was leaning even closer to the grating watching intently. "Come on, Luke…" she whispered, not even able to hear herself over the roar of the crowd.

The rancor then pulled back, crying out in what Ari could only assume, was pain. It took a few steps back, and Luke took full advantage of it. He was on his feet and rushing to where the only door to the pit was. For a few moments, Luke was lost from view and the crowding aliens did not help. She tried to watch what was going on and she managed to see Luke, pressed against the wall. He reached down to pick up something from the ground. A rock? No, Ari could clearly see eye sockets. It was another victim of the rancor's.

Luke threw the skull at something on the other wall as the rancor came closer. He was almost right upon Luke again. Everyone was cheering, but it abruptly changed as the thick metal door came slamming down, right on the rancor, squashing the giant creature. As the crowd saw what happened, they started to gasp and shout out exclamations, amazed that the rancor had been defeated. Leia was unable to suppress her joy at this, and Ari had to cover her face as best she could to hide the wide smile she wore.

These two women seemed to be the only ones. Jabba was angrier than Ari had ever heard him. He gave orders to his guards who moved off in different directions. Lando was almost running as he rushed by Ari. He appeared a few minutes later with Luke, Jabba still bellowing in anger. While Luke seemed as if he was being led by Lando, Han was roughly being pushed toward Jabba by some Gamorrean guards.

"Han!" Luke shouted when he saw his friend. He was pushed past Ari and gave her the slightest smile of reassurance.

"Luke!" The smuggler sounded very relieved to hear the Tatooine native's familiar voice, since he was still unable to see.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, seeing his inability to stand or walk.

"Fine. Together again, huh?" Han asked, a bit of attitude back in his voice.

"Wouldn't miss it," Luke replied as he was pushed a bit further in front of Jabba, Han soon being pushed beside him, Chewie following.

"How are we doing?" Han asked

"The same as always."

"That bad, huh?" Han questioned, a hint of joking still in his tone. "Where's Leia?"

"I'm here," Leia quickly assured him. Ari looked over the group. A number of guards were around Chewie, Han and Luke, weapons at ready. Boba Fett was standing beside Jabba, making any attempt to escape almost impossible.

Jabba started to speak, anger now clearly turning into something else. Something that Ari knew would follow. Revenge.

Threepio came forward and started to translate . "Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits," Han answered with his cocky attitude

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc," Threepio continued.

Ari gasped. She knew what the Sarlacc was and what would happen to those who fell prey to it. She had been warned never to go to that area of the planet. That type of death would be a horrible, painful one.

"Doesn't sound so bad," Han remarked, glancing over to where Luke was. Maybe he could at least see shapes, like where different beings were.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years." Threepio sounded very worried as he said this, clearly imagining it. Usually the droid saw things worse than they were, however, this time he probably was correct on how horrible that fate would be.

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Han replied, his dry humor not missing a beat. Chewie gave a bark, probably agreeing with Han.

"You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you'll ever make," Luke answered threateningly.

Jabba laughed at this in a menacing way, and Leia finally caught sight of Ari, she gave her a look that showed she was concerned. Ari gave a slight nod. She was worried too, however as she saw Luke being led out, a secretive smile on his face, she felt slightly reassured.


	96. Trouble on Tatooine

**Chapter 96**

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your reviews and ongoing support!**

Ari's heart was still racing from all that had happened and she found herself being pushed along with the crowd. She turned back to look for Jabba and Leia, but she could not see over the heads of the other beings around her. All she could do was let the crowd move her along.

Soon they were in a hanger, Ari thought it was the same one from before, but she could have been mistaken. While Jedi were most likely supposed to have a good sense of direction, she had gotten turned around from all the tunnels that looked identical to each other.

When she entered the hanger, she saw that Luke, Han and Chewie were already being forced onto one of the small skiffs and guards were getting positioned with them and on the second small skiff. All the guards had numerous weapons such as blasters and vibro-axes, not to mention other weapons that could be hidden, such as vibroblades.

Going closer to the skiffs she saw binders being put on Luke, Han and Chewie. While they could be taken off without too much trouble, it did not help her uneasy feeling. What could Luke be planning? And how long would he wait before he put this plan into action. He looked very at ease, relaxed.

Luke looked up, probably sensing that he was being watched and he gave her a small, somewhat mischievous smile before turning back to Han. It would be dangerous if others even thought that Luke and Ari knew each other.

Ari looked at them for another moment, knowing she should get on the sail barge, but then felt a heavy, firm hand on her shoulder. She froze, heart skipping a beat.

"Better get onto the sail barge before they can tell you no," Lando's familiar voice whispered before he slipped past her to go join Han, Luke and Chewie, as one of their captors though, not as a friend.

Knowing he was right, relieved it was not Boba Fett or any of the other members of Jabba's audience chamber. She scrambled aboard the sail barge as Jabba, along with Leia, was being brought in on a gravsled which slid into a special area just for the Hutt.

As she found a place that would be somewhat near Jabba, she had to be ready for anything. Also, she wanted to be in a place where she could help Leia, if need be, since she was attached by a chain as Oola had been.

As she got into place, she saw R2 going around with a tray, which would be used for serving drinks. "R2?" she asked, surprised. She would not have thought that the feisty droid would have done such a task without a fight.

R2 beeped in response, pausing for only a moment before carrying on through the sail barge. The musicians, who were now in place, started to play a song as the last beings got in. Looking out a window, Ari gasped when she saw Arica there, talking to Jabba. She looked very upset and after a few exchanged words, she stalked off. That meant she was not going to be coming with them. Ari smiled for a moment due to this.

Slipping back so she was in the shadows slightly Ari made sure she was near a window so she could watch the skiffs. Soon everyone, including Jabba and Leia, were in the correct places.

The sail barge lifted off the ground and exited the hanger. Ari had been looking out the shuttered windows, then winced. It had been awhile since her eyes had been subject to so much light. After blinking her eyes once or twice, she got used to the sunlight and saw the two skiffs flying along side them.

Everyone on board the sail barge was having a good time, laughing and drinking, but Ari stayed near a window, watching the sand dunes go by. It looked like Luke and Han were talking, and Luke still looked at ease.

Ari saw that Leia was also looking out the window, a worried look on her face.

"Oh…a girl for fun," a voice came up behind her and a humanoid male grabbed at her. She recoiled and pushed him away. "Hey, now, you aren't supposed to do that to me. Come on, let's dance."

Ari was disgusted by this and pulled back a bit more. After a few steps back, she felt her almost bare back touch the cool metal wall. The man was not getting the hint and he came even closer. She frowned then and lifted her foot, bringing her heel down on his toes, hard. While her boots were soft, it still managed to cause him enough pain to get him to pause in his pursuit. At the same moment, Ari reached out with the Force and pushed him back, and he stumbled back into a group of beings who were sharing drinks. When they started to argue with the man, Ari used that as an opportunity to slide away from the area.

As she found another spot to watch, a bit further from Leia, Jabba and the others, she noticed that they were starting to slow down. That could only mean one thing. They had arrived at the Sarlacc Pit. Even though Luke still looked calm, Ari could not feel it. What plan could he have now?

While she could not see the Sarlacc as well from here as she could from the skiff, she knew what to expect. A large hole with tentacles that reached out to grab its victims and a large, disgusting tongue that would taste them before they were cut by the razor sharp teeth or tumbled to a slow, painful death in the Sarlacc's stomach. While she had never seen one in person, her parents had been very cautious, never allowing her to this part of Tatooine, Ari had seen holos of the creature.

Shaking her head from these thoughts, Ari's attention came back to the moment, and what was occurring outside. The prisoner's skiff was hovering over the gaping sharp toothed maw. A plank was extended from the skiff, where Luke, Han and Chewie would be expected to fall or jump from, to curb the Sarlacc's unending hunger.

Luke's hands were freed from his bonds as he was pushed onto the plank. Even in such a position, the Jedi did not seem nervous. He seemed very at ease.

Luke… Ari sent to him through the Force.

Don't worry, just be ready, he replied in the same manner. It was surprising to Ari that it was almost as easy to talk through the Force as it was to talk aloud to each other. They both had advanced greatly in their training.

All of a sudden, a hush fell over the crowd in the sail barge, probably an order from Jabba. Ari did not pull her gaze away from the prisoner's skiff though. Not even when Threepio's voice came over the loudspeakers that would broadcast his message to all on the sail barge, both skiffs, and to whoever else was foolish enough to travel in the near vicinity.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Ari frowned at this. Did Jabba honestly believe that Luke or the others would beg for mercy? They were not like that. She watched as Han, who was still unable to see, since Chewie had to turn him the correct way to the sail barge. "Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of...worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us." He then glanced over to where he thought Chewie was and said something though Ari was too far away to hear. Whatever it was, the Wookie gave a growl in response.

Then Luke spoke up. "Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us or die." He sounded very certain of himself, and Jabba, along with the rest of his court started to laugh. After the laughter died down, Jabba ordered something over the intercom.

Still, Luke looked fine as he stepped onto the plank. He looked over at the sail barge and gave a salute and Ari frowned. What was he doing?

The Hutt gave another order and Luke was prodded to the edge of the plank, the crowd on the sail barge cheering loudly. That was actually a good thing because then no one could hear the blonde dancing girl. "Luke…" her voice was almost a whimper. She could sense something was about to happen, but she wondered now if perhaps he was going to do something crazy like Ben Kenobi had done. Sacrificing himself for the group.

What happened in the next few seconds happened so quickly it took Ari a moment to have everything register. Luke stepped off the plank, then twisted and grabbed the plank with his fingers. He used it as a springing board and flipped upward, landing catlike on the plank, one hand outstretched. Less than a second later, his lightsaber, which had been tossed from somewhere on the sail barge, was in his hand.

The cheers from those on the sail barge changed to shouts of surprise, and then bellows of anger as Luke attacked the guards. The one that had pushed him toward the plank was sent over the edge of the skiff, screaming into the mouth of the sarlacc below.

Lando meanwhile was battling another guard and after dispatching the first guard, he moved on to help Lando with the rest of the guards on the skiff.

Ari could hear shouting; especially Jabba's and while she did not catch the words, she could tell from his tone that he was angry. It made her smirk slightly. Luke truly had outfoxed them all.

The uproar among the crowd was almost overwhelming as they ran around, some to get weapons while others seemed lost and confused. As some went by, one accidentally stumbled into Ari and she feel forward then frowned. It was going to get much more chaotic and she wanted to be fighting alongside the others. It no longer mattered if she was discovered to be a Rebel. However, she hesitated for another moment torn as to what to do. She could go to Leia and help free her, or go on top to where a number of the guards were going. She needed a weapon and a plan.

While she did not receive a weapon, the plan became clear to her just a few moments later. Luke managed to get the binders off of Chewie just as a volley of shots came from the sail barge, hitting the skiff. Lando, who had been standing at the edge as he battled a guard, was tossed as a shot rocked the small skiff. He barely managed to grab hold of the rope hanging from it, dangling above the hungry Sarlacc.

Ari did not even hesitate as she rushed to the upper deck. While she wanted to help Leia, she was probably fairly safe for the time being. The others needed help more. Her soft boots were silent as she emerged onto the deck, which was quite busy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of reflected sunlight as Boba Fett leapt into the air, heading to the skiff using his rocket pack.

Ari rushed to the deck gun. She had to get control of it before they could fire at her friends again. Skiffs were not made to be highly protected against numerous direct hits. As she ran toward the large weapon, the twin suns continued to beat down relentlessly upon all of them


	97. Desert Battle

**Chapter 97**

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your patience and kind words.**

Just a short distance from the deck gun, she saw a sight that made her freeze. Lando was hanging from the edge of the skiff, precariously hanging from a rope, not far from the Sarlacc's awaiting mouth. Luke had just sliced Boba Fett's blaster and Ari could not look away, holding her breath.

The deck gun shot at the skiff again and both Chewie and Han ended up on the bottom of the skiff. Whether they fell or if Chewie was protecting Han from most of the blast, Ari did not know. Either way, they were both down and even from this distance, the young woman could see Chewie holding his leg and howling in pain.

Luke also glanced at them and the moment of distraction cost him. The bounty hunter shot a cable out of his armored sleeve and Luke was wrapped in it, arms pinned to his side. Luck, or the Force, was with him though, because he was able to move his arm enough to cut the cord, freeing himself.

Another shot from the deck gun brought her back to her mission. She had to stop the guards from shooting at them. It was a powerful gun. Even though she was glad to see that it caused Boba Fett to fall, she knew that it was going to get even more dangerous.

She rushed to the guard and, using the Force for help, pushed him out of the way. The gun attached to the deck. She turned it so that if it did go off, no one would be hit by it. She frantically worked on tugging it off the railing, the gun heavy enough to hinder her movement, but that did not stop her. She had to get the gun off the deck, and hopefully she could destroy it. A thought came to her then, and she changed her path, going back to the rail. She knew she should throw it over the edge and if she threw hard enough, it could be digested over the years by the Sarlacc.

With both hands needed to hold the large gun, Ari felt a bit awkward with the gun. However, at the railing, she knew if she could get enough momentum, the gun would quickly disappear, rolling down the sandy slopes. She moved her arms back and just as she moved them to swing the gun over the edge she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and yanked back so quickly she almost lost her footing. The only reason she was able to stay up was because of the large hands that were bruising her bare shoulders with their tight grip.

"I guess the little dancer is a traitor," a gruff voice spoke. It was full of malice and even under the hot suns, Ari shivered. She was turned around and was all of a sudden face to face with the humanoid from before. Ari held back a groan. This could not have come at a worse time.

He ripped the gun from her hands and handed it back to a guard with one hand, the other still gripping her shoulder. She moved to twist away, but then the vice like grip was on her wrists, to the point of it being painful. She heard a shout from the skiffs and she turned to see what was going on, but a hard tug on her wrists caused her to stumble closer to the vile male.

"Your friends can't help you now," he growled. The man's blue tinted skin seemed almost comically out of place on a planet where not even the sky seemed very blue.

Over his shoulder, Ari saw that the gun was once again in place and it shot at the skiff. She heard a few shouts and she saw skiff with Lando, Han and Chewie tilt dangerously to the side. "No!" she shouted and pulled hard to free herself from the grip the man had on her.

He did not let go though. Instead, she felt one of his hands on her throat. Ari's now free hand went to try and pry away his hand. She could not die, not like this. She had survived the assault on the Death Star and the evacuation of Echo Base. Somehow she had made it through an encounter with Boba Fett with only minor injuries. She was not about to let this being do this to her.

She reached out with the Force even though breathing was now much more difficult. Ari Luke's voice could be clearly heard. Are you alright?

I will be she answered as she used the Force to move quicker than she ever had, sweeping her leg out, tripping the leering being. The man fell onto the deck hard. However, he did not lessen his grip and she fell over top of him, head light from lack of air. Ari was not a heavy person, but she purposely moved her free arm when she fell so that it hit his throat with some force. He was gasping for air and released her as his hands went to his neck, trying to breathe deeply.

Free from his grasp, she stumbled away from him, breathing in the dry, hot air. She welcomed it there, coughing for a moment as her lungs tried to adjust after being deprived of air.

Unfortunately, Ari's relief was short lived. The amount of time it took for her to recover was all the time that her opponent needed to catch his breath as well. The smirk that he had worn had turned into one of anger, and the flash in his eyes was only second to the gleam of the suns on his large vibroblade that he pulled off his belt.

He took a few steps toward Ari then lunged. If not for the Force, it would have been enough to kill her, or at least severely injure her. The man's attacks were fast and swift and while he managed to give her a superficial cut on her arm, the Force helped her dodge his attacks.

However, without a weapon such as his, she could not fight back. Instead, she was dodging his attacks and forced to give him ground, backing up and changing her direction sporadically. She knew she had to be closer to the edge than she wanted to be, but could not risk looking over her shoulder to check.

A flash of green caught her eye and she looked over to its source. It was Luke. She could not just feel the Force flowing through him, but could see it in ever move. While she knew she could become a Jedi, she had no doubts in her mind that Luke would go on to be one of the greatest Jedi of all time.

This distraction was all the man needed. He slammed into her with the bulk of his body and Ari gave a small strangled yelp as she found herself falling backward, and she found no floor beneath her feet anymore. All that was around her was air. She was falling over the edge of the skiff and in less than a second, she had her hands out, grabbing for some type of hand hold. When she felt one hand brush over a rope that was hanging over the edge, she grabbed it. She fall was stopped by a sudden jerk that caused a pain to rush through her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Ari's other hand grabbed the rope, holding on tight, feet unable to gain a purchase that would allow her to climb back aboard the sail barge.

She started to attempt her climb up, but it was proving to be more difficult than she thought.

Ari! Are you alright? she heard Luke's concern clearly.

Yes. I grabbed a rope she answered. I am climbing back up now

There was a slight pause and Ari saw another guard falling from the sail barge and down the steep slope to the awaiting creature. No. You are on the other side of the barge. Swing off and onto a dune. Then get to the skiff with Lando and the others.

But- Ari started to protest.

Don't argue Luke's reply came and Ari frowned, but knew she would do as he said. Without a weapon, she would not be helpful. She longed to hold the familiar metal cylinder in her hands again. To feel the Force flow through her and to her lightsaber, connecting them to each other.

Using her legs, she swung them forward and then back, quickly creating a swinging motion. She felt nervous when she reached her peak of momentum over the Sarlacc, knowing that one move would send her to a slow and painful death, being digested over many years. Then she forced that feeling away and felt only calm and determination as she continued her movements.

She let go when the rope was at its peak in the other direction, by some sand dunes. She let go of the rope and fell onto the sand, feeling it slide as she rolled a few feet down slightly. She ended up on her side, coughing on sand. She was alive though, and without any serious injuries, though her shoulder was aching painfully.

She did not focus on that though. Instead, she got to her feet, noting with a wry smile that she had sand in her boots and would probably be finding it in her hair. Shaking her head to clear it, she then trotted around the pit, making sure to keep a good distance between herself and the Sarlacc.

While most would find running on sand difficult, especially with such boots that did not allow for much traction, Ari had a lot of experience moving fast through the sand. She quickly was on the other side of the pit, now by the skiff where Han and Chewie had just helped Lando back on board.

"Hey, do you have room for one more?" she called. She was so relieved to see that her friends seemed to be unharmed that she found herself able to joke, even though Luke was still battling many of the guards aboard the sail barge.

"Ari?" Lando asked as he looked down at where she was. He looked over his shoulder to the sail barge where he thought she still was.

"Long story, we don't have time," she reminded him. Lando nodded and, finding the rope he had been tangled in before, he dropped it down to her. While her hands were sore from the rope just moments before, she grabbed it and Lando, along with some help from Chewie, had her aboard in just a few moments.

Letting out a deep sigh, she sank to the floor, back against the control panel of the floating vessel. Now that she had stopped moving, she noticed that her shoulder was very sore. It could wait though. Her attention quickly went to Luke when she thought she heard him shout out. Was he hurt?

He seemed to be hurt for a moment, and then went on fighting. That was Luke though. It seemed that every time he faced a loss or pain, it made his resolve even stronger. Even in the midst of battle, Ari felt her heart start to race, and it was not from the adrenaline coursing through her veins from the battle. It was from something else. Something else that she often felt when she glanced at the man who was dressed in black, lightsaber a blur of movement. The same man who, just a few short years ago, had been a dreamy eyed boy. It was hard to see how they could be the same. It was still Luke though. He had grown up into a hero and a Jedi.

She watched as Leia pointed the main barge gun at the deck and Luke grabbed one of the rigging ropes that attached to the mast of the main sail. He grabbed Leia with his other arm and she wrapped his arms around his neck. While it might have made her jealous before, for some reason, Ari did not feel any of that now. She wondered when that might have changed.

The duo swung onto the skiff easily after Luke kicked the trigger of the gun. Han was looking over Chewie's leg wound, Lando at the controls.

"Let's go, and don't forget the droids," Luke instructed Lando before looking down at Ari. She gave him a small smile to show that she was alright.

"We're on our way," Lando grinned and the skiff moved quickly, the sail barge aflame with more explosions resounding throughout the interior.

Ari looked over the edge and saw Threepio's legs and Artoo's periscope showing above the sand. She had to laugh at such a sight. It was apparent that the two had jumped overboard, but she had to wonder just how willing Threepio had been to do such a thing.

Lando lowered two large electromagnets and with a metallic clang, both droids were lifted out of the sand. As the magnets were raised, and with some help of the Force, Luke, Leia and Ari managed to pull the droids onto the skiff. With one nod from Luke, the skiff took off quickly across the sand as the barge erupted in one large explosion, debris scattering everywhere. Then they were free, flying over the desert sands.

"Woohoo!" Lando gave up a cheer and everyone seemed the need to hug each other. However, when Ari winced, Luke frowned. "What happened?"

"I think I just hurt my shoulder a bit," she answered, averting her gaze. When he did not answer right away, she frowned slightly, knowing he was not going to let it go that easily.

She dared a look back up and saw a stern look on his face, one that her father might have had when she did not tell how a droid had really become broken.

"Let me check," Lando suggested and Luke took over control of the skiff, slowing the speed slightly. They had escaped and it was apparent that no one would be coming after them.

While Leia went over to check on Han and Chewie, giving the former a big hug, Lando knelt down and motioned for Ari to sit down as well. He touched along her shoulder, noticing when she winced.

"If you tell me some Jedi saying about not feeling pain…" she managed to joke with Luke, who just gave her a small amused smile in response.

"It is nothing too serious. I think you just relocated it. Want me to fix it for you?" Lando offered.

Ari looked at him for a moment, considering the offer. She trusted Lando, but had to admit she was a bit uneasy as to what his solution would be. Her decision was made though after he touched another area and she gave a small hiss through clenched teeth. "Alright," she nodded.

"Just try not to scream," he warned as he put one hand on her shoulder, the other on her back. In one quick motion he moved her shoulder back into place with a crisp popping sound. Ari, had given a small cry of pain, and then let out a deep breath she did not know she had been holding. The pain subsided quickly and she moved her shoulder in a circle, first forward then back, smiling at Lando. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he answered, going back to take his position back from Luke.

"Do you feel better?" Luke asked her and she nodded.

As he moved his arm, she noticed some wiring around his wrist. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, pulling the glove down over his hand again then flashed a smile that made a shiver go through her entire body. "I'm fine. I can have it looked at when we get to the rendezvous point."

Ari gave him a skeptical look, though it was a teasing one. The suns showed him quite well from where she was sitting, and for a moment he looked like a hero from holovids that people watched.

The sky was bluer than usual and it seemed to go well with him. Then Ari frowned as she looked up at the sky a bit more, then she glanced over at Luke. "I sense it too," he announced.

"Sense what?" Lando asked. Ari noted that the other three were looking over at them as well.

Luke was still looking at the sky before saying the word that most Tatooine natives came to dread "Sandstorm."


	98. Sandstorm

**Chapter 98**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

Since the Force had been in their favor for days now, no one was too surprised that the storm soon was upon them. Lando managed to pilot the skiff though the start of the storm, managing to keep the vehicle from tipping and spilling its occupants onto the ground.

While it had been a while since Ari had last experienced a sand storm, she remembered what to do. She tore off part of her skirt as best she could so that she could cover her mouth and nose to keep from getting sand into it. The others quickly did the same thing by raising the collars of their clothes, or tearing off pieces of cloth. Threepio complained about sand getting into his joints, but no one replied.

Soon the wind was so intense, they had no choice but to land the skiff and go the rest of the way on first.

"Artoo, lead us toward the ship!" Luke had to shout even though the droid was next to him. However, Artoo heard him and started to lead the way, Threepio shuffling along beside him.

Ari watched through squinted eyes to see the others in the group. Han, who was still having problems seeing, had one arm around Leia's shoulders as the Princess followed the droids. Luke and Lando each went to one side of Chewie, Luke on his left and Lando on his right. They were helping the injured Wookie to his feet and then to hobble to the relative safety of the ships.

Once she was sure that they were all doing fine, she started walking as well, ending up between the two groups. She kept her head down and even with the cloth, she could taste the gritty sand on her tongue and in her teeth.

Even though they were only a few feet from one another, it was hard for each being to see the other. Everyone was following Leia and Han, who were following the droids. It reminded Ari of Hoth for a moment, when Artoo had almost become frozen as he used his scanners to look for any sign of Luke or Han during that terrible blizzard.

The wind was howling around them like a predatory beast and was just as vicious. Ari could barely keep her eyes open as the sand caused them to water and sting. She would close her eyes for a few moments to rest them before making sure she was still following the others. The Force also helped her keep track of the others, also making sure that Lando, Luke and Chewie were not having problems since she could not see them.

Just when she was wondering how far away they truly were, she saw a large dark shape that took on the form of the _Millennium Falcon_. Beside it was Luke's X-Wing fighter, as well as Ari's Y-Wing.

Ari heard Leia ask Han something but all she could hear was part of Han's reply, which he had to shout. "…all…lot of sand."

"That's all any of us can see," Leia shouted back before covering her mouth and nose with the cloth again.

"Then I guess I'm getting better," Han remarked and Ari had to shake her head, smiling to herself. Even in the face of more danger, Han managed to make a joke out of it.

Leia and Han stopped near the droids who had found the place best protected from the storm by the _Falcon_. Ari joined them, followed shortly by the other two humans and the Wookie.

"Is everyone okay?" Luke asked as Threepio pressed a switched that lowered the ships gangplank. While it was supposed to hum, no one could hear it over the wind. From where they were standing, the storm was less intense, but still was not something they should subject themselves to if they could get into the relative safety of their ships.

Everyone gave murmurs of approval and Chewie gave a small bark, though it was clear that his leg was causing him a lot of pain.

They moved to the ramp that offered them even more protection from the elements of Tatooine.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there," Han remarked to Luke.

"I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it," Luke gave a small shrug as if it was not big deal. While they had all helped, they all knew that Luke had very much behaved as a Jedi, saving all of them. Ari silently promised herself to spend more time practicing and training. She had to be ready for whatever might happen next.

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is. And it wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing!" Han exclaimed and for a moment the mood was solemn. Even Luke nodded his head. No one else has been in carbonite before, but they could only imagine how horrible it could have been.

To show his appreciation, Chewie ran his large furry paw over Luke hair, making the blonde hair go all different ways. When he moved his paw, Leia and Ari both had to turn to hide their laughter. The usual calm Jedi-in-training's hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. As he straightened it back out, even Luke had to smile. For the moment they were safe and together. That was the important thing. Then a look came over Luke's face, one that Ari was seeing more often. It was more than a thoughtful look. It was as if he was almost seeing something, just over their shoulders. The look faded quickly, as it usually did, as Luke turned back to them. "I'll see you back at the fleet."

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" Han suggested.

"I have a promise I have to keep first... to an old friend," Luke replied as he motioned Artoo to come with him toward the ship that was more like a shadow through the twirling sands.

Han's gaze from Luke's retreating form fell on Lando, and a very doubtful look crossed his face for a moment. Ari had heard all about what had happened on Cloud City. How Lando had betrayed Han, Leia and Chewie in hopes to save his city. He found out the hard way, as had the others, that the Empire never keeps the promises they make. "Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando," Han spoke, a bit hesitant, as if he didn't know what to say to the dark skinned man.

"Figured if I left you frozen like that you'd just give me bad luck the rest of my life, so I might as well get you unfrozen sooner or later," Lando replied with a good natured smirk, joking like Han had been doing just moments before.

"He means 'You're welcome'," Leia spoke up with a small roll of her eyes, as if to express that she would never understand why smugglers, or ex smugglers at least, acted they way that they did.

"Come on, let's get off this miserable dust ball," Lando announced and started to lead Chewie up the ramp.

"I'll be right there," Ari called and without waiting for a reply, she dashed out into the less protected area that took her the few dozen yards to Luke's fighter.

"Luke!" she called to him and saw that he had just gotten his gear on.

"Ari? What are you doing?" he asked her.

She just looked at him for a moment then hugged him on impulse. Luke was a bit surprised but hugged her back. After a few moments of that, wind whipping at their clothing and skin, they pulled back.

"Are you sure that everything is okay?" Luke asked. While he was only inches away from her, he still had to make his voice loud enough to be heard.

Ari nodded. She had a feeling she knew where he was going. He had mentioned Yoda to her, as well as some of the training he had done. However, there still seemed to be something that he was not telling her when he talked of his time with the Jedi Master. Ari knew better than to ask though. Some things could not be explained.

"I just wanted to say…May the Force be with you," she told him. While she did not smile, since sand would get into her mouth, it showed in her eyes and he returned it in the same fashion.

"I know that the Force is with you," he replied. "Take care of yourself though. I will see you soon," he assured her then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Ari was surprised by this, so she was unable to say anything as Luke climbed into his X-wing.

As the engines started, she came out of her shock and backed up a few feet. She tried to watch the ship, but with the sand kicked up by the engines and the wind, it was hard to see anything.

Through the sand, she went up the ramp of the _Falcon_ and saw Leia waiting there for her. She wondered briefly if Leia had seen her with Luke, but that realized she probably could not see much past the bottom of the ramp.

"I have some extra clothes aboard, if you want," Leia offered as Ari came aboard. "I personally would like to change before Han can see any better and makes a comment on my outfit."

This caused Ari to smile and she nodded. "Thank you." She heard a beep then and saw R4, who was now fully recharged, and apparently very worried. She went to the droid and patted its domed head. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern." She paused and looked at her fighter. She was tired and knew that while the _Falcon_ was not made for comfort, it would be much better than being in the fighter.

The droid gave a beep, as if it already knew what she would ask and started down the ramp. To be sure the little droid would make it, Ari went with R4. Once at the fighter, she used the Force to get R4 onto the fighter. The droid started the engines and Ari waited for the ship to take off before she headed back to the ship.

Stomping off her feet and shaking some of the sand out of her hair, she returned to where Leia was standing. "Alright, _now_ we can leave."


	99. Meeting with Madine

**Chapter 99**

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but thank you to everyone for all your wonderful reviews and interest in the story!**

Hair past her shoulders, in need of being cut a few inches. Skin dry from the heat and gritty sand. These were things that Ari noticed when she looked in the mirror that hung above the sink. However, her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling. She was dressed now in a comfortable tunic and pants. Her belt hung comfortably around her waist, and she could feel her lightsaber resting against the side of her leg. She had gotten it back from Lando and even went through a few of the drills on board the _Falcon_. However, she was very tired and she ended up sleeping for a few hours in the small quarters. She awoke feeling much more refreshed and ready for whatever they were needed for at the rendezvous point.

Once arriving however, she was thankful to be given a small room aboard the largest Star Cruiser. In her room there was a simple bed, dresser and desk. The second doorway in the room led to a small refresher. While the shower was only a sonic shower, she was thankful to get all the sand off of her. She was also happy to learn that her clothes were there. While she was grateful that Leia had lent her some clothes, she was much happier wearing her own. The detested blue dancing outfit had been put in one of the drawers of the dresser, pushed far back. While she never planned on wearing it again, something had stopped her from destroying it.

A beeping sound came from next to her as she worked on braiding her hair so it would stay out of the way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw R4. "Yes, I know the meeting is soon. I will be there," she assured the droid. She had received two messages in the short time she had been at the rendezvous point. The first was of a meeting which all rebels were to attend. The second was more personalized from General Madine who wanted to meet with her and a few others. Ari assumed that Lando, Han, Leia and Chewie would be the others he had referred to.

Once she was done with her hair, she splashed some cold water onto her face, which helped refresh her and was a welcome relief to her dry skin. She patted her face with a towel before nodding to R4. "Alright, now we can go."

The droid beeped in reply, clearly ready for the meeting. Ari felt bad for her mechanical companion, not liking how often she had left the droid behind. However, it was for the best each time. She wondered if this would be a time when she would once again have to leave R4.

Getting to the main briefing room, she saw that a handful of people were already there, including Han, Lando, Leia, Chewie, Threepio, Wedge, General Madine, an elegant woman who appeared to be in her fifties and a salmon colored Mon Calamari.

Ari moved toward General Madine, R4 at her side. "General," she gave a small nod to him as she approached him. The General gave her a tight smile. It was clear that he had a lot of pressure weighing down on him.

"It is good to see you, Lieutenant," he held out his hand, shaking hers.

"You as well," she replied.

"I am sure you know why I have called this meeting," he started then paused, looking down at R4, who was still at Ari's side.

"Oh, General, this is my co-pilot," she gave a small smile. "R4. You can say whatever you would like, he would never betray us." R4 beeped in response and Ari showed the translator to Madine. The droid had said it was programmed to destroy itself if captured by the Empire. Ari knew that losing the droid would be hard if that ever did happen, since R4 was a friend to her.

Madine gave a nod, showing that he accepted that before speaking again. "We have found that the Empire has not been slow in attempting to crush the Rebellion. In fact, we have heard through our spies that there was at least one Imperial spy whom was hired by Jabba under false information. General Calrissian said there were many who would trade sides depending on monetary rewards, but none that he could think of that worked for the Empire. Do you have any thoughts of who it could be?"

Ari was about to shake her head, but then a thought came to her in a flash. It all made sense now. Everything fit together. How could she not of seen it before? "Arica," she muttered. The other woman had to be the spy. She had arrived very shortly after Ari, and the change in the Force around her was intense. If she was Force sensitive, like Ari had thought, then she could be even more of a danger than first suspected. First a Force sensitive person and now she was also an Imperial spy.

"Arica?" the General asked after a moment, realizing that Ari would not say more without prompting.

"She was another dancer there. She arrived after me and nothing seemed right about her. She must have been the spy."

"But it could have been anyone?"

Ari shook her head. "I know that, but I just sensed something from her that I did not get from anyone else. Not even Boba Fett or Jabba himself."

The General looked at her for another moment then nodded. He knew that she, like Luke, was Force sensitive, and if she said she had felt something, he would believe her. "Was that her real name?"

Ari shook her head. "I doubt it. I never gave them my real name either. It would be too risky to give a real name."

Madine sighed. It would be nearly impossible to track someone among the billions in the galaxy. "Well, thank you Lieutenant." With that the topic of conversation changed and his tone became a bit more friendly and conversational. "Now, I would like to introduce you to two very important beings."

He led Ari to where the woman and Mon Calamari were standing. "Lieutenant, this is Admiral Ackbar," he introduced the alien who held out his hand to shake hers.

"It is good to meet you," he said, voice gravely, yet held an edge of authority. He was dressed in a white uniform along with insignia which showed his rank.

"You as well," Ari replied. She had heard a little about Ackbar from others, noting many of his accomplishments. He had been with the Rebellion since the Empire had formed, taking over the democratic government.

"And this is Mon Mothma." The woman's stern expression disappeared slightly as she also shook Ari's hand, a small smile gracing her features for a moment.

"Good to meet you, Lieutenant," Mon Mothma greeted her.

"It is good to meet you too," Ari smiled. While both leaders seemed to have the weight of the universe on their shoulders, they were still very kind people, and she could tell that even though they had just met.

"We have read some of your reports. They have been helpful," Mon Mothma remarked and Ari felt a slight heat in her cheeks at the compliment.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"That is part of the reason we requested your presence," General Madine added. "You have proven yourself often. We could use your skills on this next mission."

"How so?" Ari asked. She felt somewhat touched because of how highly they thought of her, but knew that whatever they would ask of her would be very important.

"We need a strike team leader to go the forest moon of Endor. General Solo is leading the operation, but he suggested you as the leader of the main group," Madine explained.

"Would you be willing to do that? We will explain more about at this meeting," Mon Mothma spoke up in her calm manner, nodding to the door where numerous Rebels were filing into the room, talking amongst themselves.

Ari nodded after a moment of thinking it over. She did not know much about the mission, but she could not turn down such a chance. Not only had Han thought she was good for the position, but so had the others. "I am honored," she told them all and got at least faint smiles in return.

"We will discuss more of this after the meeting," Madine added as he moved away to take his place with Ackbar and Mon Mothma in the front of the room.

Ari noted that the seats were quickly filling so she took a seat about halfway up the stairs and slid into a seat to await the start of the meeting.


	100. Mission Briefing

**Chapter 100**

**AN: We have reached a milestone! When I first started this story I never thought it would reach Chapter 100. Thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you again!**

While many of the pilots and others were talking amongst themselves, Ari just stayed in her seat, mulling over all the possibilities of the mission. She did not know much about it, but she did not regret her decision.

"Is this spot taken?" a voice asked and when Ari looked up, a smile appeared. "Wedge! How have you been?"

"Busy. Though, once again, I have been hearing reports about things that have happened on Tatooine," he remarked good naturedly.

Ari's cheeks flushed slightly, thinking about the outfit she had worn, as well as her injured shoulder. It was slightly stiff and sore; as she was sure it would be for the rest of the day. However, aside from that and Chewie's injury, they had all escaped relatively uninjured. "What have you heard?"

"That you and General Calrissian went undercover, and then the Princess pretended to be a bounty hunter, with Chewie as her captive. Luke showed up, killed a rancor, and then when everyone was going to be killed by some creature out in the desert, there was a fight. The Princess killed Jabba and everyone escaped."

Ari nodded in response. She knew about what had happened to the others since she had asked them on the way to meet at the rendezvous. She still was amazed that Leia had killed Jabba with the chain he had held her captive with. The irony of it all was not lost on any of them.

She gave Wedge a small smile, seeing he was still looking at her. "That about covers it," she spoke. She really did not want to talk about it. On later reflection, she wondered if she had let everyone down, feeling like she had not done her part in the mission.

She forced those thoughts from her mind though and turned back to Wedge. "So how have you been?"

She was happy to hear about Wedge's life instead of talking about her time in Jabba's palace. He had engaged in a few dogfights during his missions, but had completed all of them without too many losses. He did add with a solemn tone that he had lost a few friends to the Imperials. Ari looked at him closely while he said this. Wedge had been a rookie, like she and Luke had been. He had considered life as a smuggler after his parents had died in an accident but said he was not right for it. Instead he had joined the Rebellion. Ari had to agree with his decision. She could not even imagine him as a smuggler, but he was a great pilot.

A hush fell over the group as Mon Mothma gave a signal. Ari quickly noted that Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando and C-3PO were up front. Her gaze then fell on a holographic model of the not yet completed Death Star. Even though it was just a model, she felt a shiver run up her spine. She remembered the time she spent on the first Death Star, as well as the attack. It was dangerous not just to ships, but entire planets.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come," Mon Mothma spoke and there was a little whispering among the crowd as she then turned to the hologram. It was then that Ari noticed there the hologram showed not just the Death Star, but also another planet as well as something else. Was it a shield? Whatever it was, it looked as if it was protecting the Death Star.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star," Mon Mothma announced. She could not get any further though as chatter erupted.

"The Emperor himself…" Wedge muttered and he glanced over at Ari who gave a small nod as well. She had never seen the Emperor, except in a few holos. However, she remembered what it had been like facing Darth Vader and just knew the Emperor was much worse. Now they knew where he was. He was somewhere in that yet to be completed battle station.

As the buzz in the room lessened slightly, Mon Mothma spoke again. She no longer had strong conviction in her voice, but instead her tone was solemn and quieter.

"Many Bothans died to bring us this information." Then she turned from the assembled beings, and to the Mon Calamari leader. "Admiral Ackbar, please."

The large eyed Admiral stepped forward and motioned to the hologram. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

Once again, a murmur rose among the crowd. "This is like Yavin all over again," Ari remarked to Wedge, who nodded. She looked at her friend for a moment, knowing that he would be one of the pilots up there. In fact, a number of her friends would be up there fighting. She wondered if Han, Lando or Chewie would be flying in that war zone.

"General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack," Admiral Ackbar announced and Ari bit her lip for a moment. She knew it would be dangerous and hoped he would be alright. She kept thinking back to the Battle of Yavin and how many pilots had died. She had grown close to Lando in the year they had known each other.

"General Madine," Admiral Ackbar stepped back as General Madine stepped forward. He was a kind man, yet held an air of authority, as did the other two.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator," Madine announced and for a moment Ari felt his eyes on her. This was the mission she would be on. She could hear the buzz of conversation, but it fell away as Madine continued and glanced over at Han.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

All eyes in the room turned to Han. Some seemed surprised, but Ari had known ahead of time, but it appeared she was the only one.

"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Han answered. This comment caused Ari to frown slightly. Yes, she had been told he was in charge of the mission, but why had Han not asked her to be a part of the command crew. It was not formed yet, so why had he decided not to ask her? She felt privileged by her position, to know she was so trustworthy, but it made her wonder if it was because he did not want her as part of his command crew.

Her attention was pulled back to the moment at hand as Chewie raised a large furry paw making a few sounds. Han said something to him that Ari missed and Chewie waved a paw as if waving away whatever he had said.

"That's one," he announced

"General... count me in," Leia's voice held a bit of laughter to it.

Right before the next voice spoke, Ari felt a change and her darkened mood lightened with a small smile. She knew who it was.

"I'm with you, too!" a voice called from the entrance.

Everyone turned and the voices of the crowd picked up. Most had not seen Luke lately, yet they had all heard of what had occurred at Jabba's. He descended a few steps, a small smile on his face. While on first glance it looked real, Ari could see it was strained. Something had happened. She would have to ask him when they had a moment alone.

Leia rushed up the stairs and hugged him. While a year ago, Ari might have bristled, she did not. It was not the first time she had felt not trace of the old rivalry she had felt with the Princess. Was it because Ari knew that Leia loved Han and not Luke? She decided not to focus on that at the moment. There was too much going on. The meeting was breaking up and even Wedge was going over to see Luke. Ari hung back slightly and after greeting Han, Chewie, Lando and Leia, she saw Luke's eyes travel over the crowd that was forming to see him and then they landed on her.

Ari offered him a smile and he gave a small lopsided smile in response. She saw the look in his eye and it reminded her of when Ben Kenobi had died. She sensed sadness and many torn feelings from him. She gave him a questioning look and he gave a nod. "Later" he mouthed to her. She then nodded. While he was busy at the moment, Ari was happy that at least they would be together on this mission.

Remembering the mission, Ari turned and found Han talking to Leia and Chewie. She had to talk to him as well. She had a few questions that only he could answer.


	101. Confronting Han and Reunion with Luke

**Chapter 101**

**AN: I apologize for how long it has taken me to update. However, it is a bit longer than some of the previous chapters. Also, I have been spending some time working on a website for Arianna and this story. More should be added over the next few days. I hope you all enjoy that as well. The address is Han," Ari called to him, maneuvering past some of the Rebels who were either standing together talking, or exiting the briefing room.**

"Hey, Kid," Han greeted her. Chewie gave a bark in greeting as well.

"Hi Chewie," she smiled at the Wookie, and then it faded as she looked back at Han. "Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you."

"We have a few minutes, I think," he answered. "I'll be right back Chewie." He walked over to a few now vacant seats and sat down. He was sitting a bit more upright than usual, Ari noted, and she wondered if he knew what she wanted to talk to him about. Ari took the seat next to him.

"Han, I am glad you thought I was capable in a leadership role." Ari noted that Han's posture had changed, becoming slightly more relaxed as she said this. "However," she continued, and noted he had tensed up ever so slightly again. If not for the Force, she probably would not have noticed it. "I do have to ask why you suggested that. You did not have a command crew yet and we both know the importance of having a good one. That leads to my question. Why Han? Why did you urge them to put me in this position instead of asking me to be part of your command crew?"

"I didn't know if you would want to do it," Han replied, but then stopped, seeing the look that Ari was giving him. She clearly did not believe that was the reason. He sighed. "Listen, I am just trying to help you."

"Help me?" Was he joking? He was the one who had been frozen for nearly a year. She had been on numerous missions on her own. She had also been training on her own and with Luke on rare occasions. She was much closer to becoming a Jedi than she had been a year ago.

"Well, I figured after hurting your shoulder you would want to take it kind of easy."

Ari looked at him for a moment. That was not all of it. Yes, it was nice of him to think about her injury, but Chewie had been injured more than her and he had become the first one to join the command crew. However, Chewie was Han's best friend and had proven himself numerous times. Ari's running thoughts came screeching to a halt. Could that be the reason? That Chewie had proven himself in a tough situation and Ari had not? Could it be that Han did not trust her ability to deal well when things became rough?

Her now widen blue eyes went to look at him. "You don't think I can handle it do you?" she asked him, voice showing just a hint of hurt. She took a deep breath and let it out, letting a type of calmness come about her through the Force.

"It is not that."

"Then what is it?" Ari asked him.

"What is it? I told you. I was watching out for you. Besides, you might have decided to join Lando and-"

"General Solo," a voice interrupted. It was Mon Mothma who was standing in the aisle. "When you have a moment, I need to speak to you."

"I'll be there in just a moment," he told her and then he turned back to Ari. "I really should go," he motioned to the older woman.

Ari looked at him for a moment, eyes not showing any emotion. "I will see you on the transport, General." She got to her feet and without another look back, exited the briefing room.

She started back toward her room, lost in her own thoughts. She had gotten injured, but had Han thought she had been no help at all? It bothered her, and she knew she should let it roll off her shoulders. Her lightsaber brushed her leg with every step, reminding her that she was now a Jedi in training, not just a Rebel. Once back in her quarters she could do some meditation, which seemed to help a little. It could help in this case. So would some sleep, which she planned on getting a little bit of before they left. She also would have to look up a little more about Endor so she would know what to expect, until what had happened on Hoth where she had landed without any prior knowledge of the planet.

She reached her room without being stopped, aside from just a few greeting with others in the hallway. She got to her room and entered. "Hi R4," she greeted the droid, knowing he was most likely recharging in her room. As the door shut she smiled slightly in the darkened room. "Hi Luke."

The lights in her room turned on, revealing Luke, who was sitting on her bed. He had used the Force to do it since the light switch was close to her and she had not turned it on.

"Hi," he greeted her with a small smile. While it was not wide like she had seen as a child in. However, it did reach his eyes for a minute. It was a look of happiness of an older, more mature person. He was longer the innocent farmboy from Tatooine. "You could sense me?"

"Well, you didn't try to hide it," she pointed out.

"Impressive," he remarked. "You have been practicing haven't you?"

"As much as I can," she answered, pleased that he had noticed that. "We don't have a lot of time though," she added and Luke nodded, motioning for her to sit down next to him.

"So tell me, what is wrong?" he asked as she sat down next to him, one leg tucked under the other.

"What makes you think something is wrong? Ari questioned.

Luke gave her a look. "I know you better than that. Something is bothering you."

Ari sighed, running a hand over her face. "It's Han. He got me basically assigned to a different position because he does not think I can handle command crew."

"Are you sure that is the reason?" Luke asked.

"He said he was worried about me, but I just sensed it was more. I mean, I can see his point. I did not help in his rescue," she sighed, lying back on the bed, her legs still hanging over the edge.

Luke looked at her for a moment and then laid down next to her in the same manner. His hands were folded behind his head, while only one of Ari's was behind her head, the other resting on the mattress "Are you sure some of those feelings could be because of how you feel?" Luke asked her.

Ari turned slightly to look at him. Luke had shifted as well so they could look at each other. "Well, some of it," she admitted, almost sheepishly. "Not all of it though," she added.

Luke nodded. "We've all changed in a year. He'll see how much you have improved as a Jedi and a leader."

"I hope so. I will try, just-"

"Do or do not, there is not try," Luke interrupted her. "A Jedi phrase," he explained. "You will prove to him that what happened during his rescue could have happened to anyone. You were brave to go through what you did. You will do well on this mission as well," he added.

Ari couldn't help but smile at this. "You know the right things to say, don't you?"

"I tell you the truth," he replied. The small spark of smile in his eyes disappeared as he sighed. It was a tired sound and as if he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

"What is bothering you?" Ari asked, propping her head up on one elbow. Luke was silent for a minute, as if he was bracing himself to explain everything, or trying to think of the right words to say. Over the years he had become more accustomed to thinking things through before speaking.

"You know the truth about my father," Luke stated after the long pause, looking straight up at the ceiling. Ari nodded in reply. How could she forget? His father had been the reason that millions had been killed; her family, Luke's aunt and uncle, Ben Kenobi, the Jedi, everyone on Alderaan and countless others. Seeing Luke though, she could not believe that he could be the son of such a powerful and evil man. If he could even be considered a man.

"I found out more," he told her.

"What?" Ari asked after a moment. All she knew is that Luke had a feeling that Vader had told him the truth. That somehow, he knew Vader was his father. She worried about what else he may have learned.

"Yoda and Ben both admitted that Vader is my father," he said quietly. "Ben told me that in a way, Vader did kill Anakin, because Vader came to be, Anakin ceased to exist."

"Wait, Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Ari asked. She knew a little bit about Yoda because Luke had told her about studying with the Jedi Master but she did not ask too much about him, in the off chance someone could overhear them, even in their rooms.

"When I saw him on Hoth, I thought it was because of the cold, that maybe I had imagined it. However, he was there, transparent but clearly there. He told me I have to face him again. My own father," he sighed deeply, sitting up.

Ari did as well, watching him, concerned. She remembered how troubled he had been after the duel in Cloud City. Yes, he had trained more, but she still feared for Luke. She worried about what Vader might do to him, no matter if they were father and son or not.

"There is more," Luke told her. He looked up and gave her the faintest of smiles. Ari responded with a small, somewhat nervous smile. While she was glad he was showing some happiness, she wondered why.

"I always used to want a brother or sister."

Ari nodded. While she and Jett spent time with Luke, it was not always easy to get away, especially at harvest time.

"Yoda became one with the Force. Before he did though, he told me that there was another Skywalker."

This caught Ari off guard. Another Skywalker? It was probably not Vader, since according to the Jedi, the Sith Lord was no longer considered Anakin Skywalker. Also, she doubted Luke would have mentioned a brother or sister. Was it possible he had a brother or sister somewhere in the galaxy?

"I have a sister. A twin sister," his smile grew somewhat as he looked over at Ari, who was shocked by this. A twin sister? Who could that be?

"We were separated so that we would be safe from the Emperor and Vader. She is strong in the Force, it runs in my family. However, she has not had the training to be a Jedi. She does have other strengths that she uses often…" Luke looked over at her again and all of a sudden an image came to mind. One of Princess Leia.

"Luke…" Ari trailed off. Was it the Force giving her the image or what is something Luke was doing?

"It is Leia," Luke smiled. "She's my twin sister."

Ari was speechless for a moment as it sunk in. "She is your sister?"

Luke nodded. "That explains it all. The connection I have with her and how we both were linked to Ben in one way or another."

It did make sense. Ari smiled over at him and hugged him. "I am so happy for you, Luke." She truly was. She knew that Luke had always wanted a sibling and as it turned out, he had one. It also explained why Ari no longer felt the strange, jealous feeling she used to when Luke and Leia were together. She would not admit that though. "Have you told her yet?"

Luke shook his head. "Not yet, but I will. When the time is right. You are the only one that knows at the moment. Please don't tell her, or anyone else."

"I won't. I promise," she assured him. Her arms will still around him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Luke put one arm around her waist and rested his head gently on hers for a moment. It was a comfortable silence that followed. They were both lost in their own thoughts, but they were not dark ones. Even though she had many thoughts rushing her mind, Ari was very much aware of Luke's arm. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took and was aware that he smelled of soap, probably from a recent shower. It was nice and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying it as she inhaled deeply.

"Leia might be my sister, but that won't change us," Luke told her; his voice was a low whisper. His lips were so close to her ear she felt a small shiver run down her back.

"Good," she whispered, voice barely audible. She thought she felt him shiver. Had she really felt it or was it her imagination? She decided not to worry about it though as she felt Luke's fingers move ever so slightly in a soothing circular motion on her lower back. It had been a long time since she had felt so at ease. They stayed like this for another few minutes. It might have lasted longer, but Luke's comm. chirped and he sighed. "A reminder that we only have another two hours before departure," he explained, slowly pulling away from her, much to Ari's disappointment.

"Oh, before I forget." He pulled something out a small pouch on his belt. He took her hand in one of his and then moved the other over it. As he moved his hands back, Ari smiled. There was her bracelet, back on her wrist where it belonged.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, fingers on her other hand brushing the familiar smooth metal.

"Well, you said you would come back for it," he reminded her as he got to his feet. "I will see you in a few hours."

"Yes. And Luke? Thank you."

"You are welcome. And thank you as well." He turned to exit.

"Luke, one more thing," Ari spoke up.

Luke turned back to her, question showing in his features.

"Well, I do think you got the rough part of the placement. However, since your sister is a Princess, does that mean I should call you Prince Luke?" she joked.

Luke laughed, the first time he had in quite awhile. "Maybe," he teased. His gentle laughter hung in the air even after he had left the room.


	102. Leaving for Endor

**Chapter 102**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I wanted to get more of the website done before I attempted to share it again. The website is now listed as my homepage under author information. Please feel free to look around there. Thank you again for all of you who continue to read and review!**

It did not take long for Ari to pack. She checked the information she could about Alderaan, finding that it was forest with large trees. Some went so far up, it was impossible to see the sky. It was something she could not even fathom. However, it helped her come up with clothing that would be appropriate. She donned her camouflage clothing and put the rest in a small sack as well as some rations and filled her canteen. She also checked the battery level of her comm. unit and blaster.

Once the large pack was on her shoulders, she looked around the room. R4 was still there and he made a mournful sound.

"Oh, R4, I am so sorry. I would like to have you with me, I really would, but you saw the information. It would be difficult for you to move around. Besides, I know that Lando could use a lot of good droids, if you want to help with that."

The droid beeped and finally Ari understood what was being said without looking at her translator. It had just taken a lot of time. "Are you sure? It is going to be dangerous."

Once again the droids answered with a few beeps and a chirp. "Alright, I will tell Lando. Just be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." She knew some would think she was crazy to treat the droid like she would a living, breathing being, but in her opinion, the droid had more personality and life than some beings she had known. R4 had become a good friend of hers over the time they were together.

The droid beeped a few well wishes of his own and Ari gave the droid a small hug. "I'll see you when this is all over."

After leaving her mechanical companion, she shouldered her bag once again and headed to meet the others. On the way she saw Wedge. "Hey," she greeted him with a quick hug. They were both very tense. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think any of us will be ready. We do have some things the Empire does not though."

"Creativity, drive, and probably even that Force that you and Luke are always talking about." He gave a playful tug on her hair, which was pulled back so it would not get into her eyes and cause her to potentially miss something important.

"You have that right." Ari gave him a smile though her stomach was in knots, seeing everyone leaving to get ready for what could only be considered the final attack. Either they would succeed and free the galaxy from the grips of the tyrannical Empire, or they would all be destroyed in one swift blow. "But I will be seeing you when we are celebrating our success," she added and he gave a small smile in return. They gave each other mock salutes then went their separate ways.

Ari and a few others wished luck and at one point while walking toward the stolen shuttle, she was not looking where she was going and bumped into someone. The weight of the pack did not help her balance and luckily her arm was caught by the person she had bumped into so she did not fall.

"Thank you, I wasn't looking-"she stopped when she saw Cal and her shocked expression turned into a smile. "Cal."

"Ari, you seem to be doing well," he remarked.

"I am," she nodded. "About to get the shuttle. I am back of the strike team."

"I guess this means I am your boss. I was given command of the team, under the command crew that is."

"Really? It will be good to have you around. I would have thought you would be a member of the strike team though."

"It is a long story. Either way, I am glad we have this task," she remarked as they made their way to their area of the shuttle. It stood out among the various array Rebel ships there, many patched up like the _Falcon_.

"Me too. I have a lot of respect for those pilots though," Cal remarked. "I think that their job is more dangerous than ours."

Ari nodded. She would have been up there with them if she had not already agreed to join the strike team. A thought crossed her mind. Could that have been one of Han's reasons to do what he did?

Someone called out Cal's name and they both turned. "I better go wish them luck. I'll see you onboard."

Ari nodded and continued on her way. She had liked Cal when they were spending all that time together. While something could have occurred between the two of them, she felt that things had changed. He was still a good friend, but she was almost certain it would not turn into anything more.

As she came closer, she saw Han and Lando talking to one another. "Good luck," she heard Lando say to Han who replied with "You too."

Lando turned to leave, but paused when he saw Ari. "You better hurry, your ride might be leaving without you," he motioned to the shuttle.

"That would be tragic wouldn't it? Then you might be stuck with me as a co-pilot or something," she joked.

"I will admit that you would be a valuable pilot, but someone has to go along to make sure Han and Luke stay out of trouble," Lando laughed. His spirits seemed light, though she wondered if maybe the bravado was used to cover nervousness or fear.

"I will make sure of it," she kept up with the joke, then it faded and she became a bit more serious. "Actually, R4 is going to be joining the squadron."

"Your little droid? Are you sure abou that? It could get rough."

"I am sure because he wants to do it. He is a good droid too and I think he would be a valuable asset."

"Well, I will be sure to thank him when I see him. Who knows, maybe he can help me with the _Falcon_."

"The _Falcon_? How did you get Han to agree to that?"

"He offered actually. I think that time in carbonite might have done something to his mind," Lando joked, tapping his temple.

Ari couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well, you have handled her pretty well so far."

"I would hope so. After all she was mine until I lost her to Han in that game." When they first knew each other, there had been a high stakes sabacc game which Han had won. In the pot had been the ownership to the _Falcon_.

"Then I guess you better be careful," Ari remarked.

"I have to be more than careful. He said he didn't want a scratch on her."

"Did you remind him that you were flying into a combat zone?"

"I thought it would be better not to remind him," Land remarked, tone light. Then he sighed. "And I figure if we make it through, a few scratches won't matter."

"You had better be careful then," Ari told him.

"I will. Be safe as well.

Ari nodded. "May the Force be with you." She held out her hand as if to shake hands. She knew she could have hugged Lando, but for some reason, did not feel it was the right thing to do.

Lando, flashing a dashing smile, leaned over as if in a bow and kissed her out stretched hand, much like he had when they had first met. "You as well." He straightened and with one final look at one another, they both turned to go back to the task at hand.

Ari jogged up the ramp where she saw that the members of the team were getting ready. Han was in the back talking to them when she entered. "We were starting to wonder if you were going to make it," Han remarked.

"I was just wishing Lando well," she explained. This was the first time she had spoken to him since the confrontation earlier. While she tried to act like normal, there was a slight hint of distance between them still.

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm all set," Ari answered as she slipped into a seat, the one next Cal. At least she would have pleasant company during the journey.

"Hey, Kid," Han started and Ari looked over at him.

"Don't worry about it," she told him as a way of a peace offering. He gave a small smile in response to that and then hurried back up to the cockpit.

Ari leaned her head back against the cool metal and closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a breath she did not even know she had been holding.

"What was that about?" Cal asked her and Ari waved her hand, as if batting away the thought.

"We just had a misunderstanding," she replied as she opened her eyes. "Not something you want to have hanging over your head before going into a war zone with someone."

Cal nodded in agreement and the two fell silent, though it was not uncomfortable due to that reason. There was tension in everyone though as they checked their weapons over again, though they had already done it half a dozen times already.

Ari could hear voices from the cockpit, but could not make out what was being said. She did feel the change though as the ship rose up and started to move. It was smoother than her Y-Wing, but she was fairly certain that weapons and mobility were not as vast on this ship either. It would suit their purposes though.

"All right, hang on," they all heard Han say, then there was a slight change in sound as the sublight engines stopped and the hyperdrive kicked in. Less than a second later, there was the familiar, faint shudder. While Ari could not see the stars, she knew they would be streaking by. They were now on their way to the Endor moon.


	103. Aboard the Tydirium

**Chapter 103**

After a few minutes in route, the tension was growing. No one spoke much and Ari wondered how long it would take to get to Endor. While she was nervous, she would prefer to be there sooner rather than later. She did not like just sitting there, doing nothing. At least on Endor they could scout the area so that their attack on the shield generator would be successful. Instead, they were cramped together in a stolen Imperial shuttle.

Due to the silence, Ari did not have anyone to talk to. No one was speaking to each other and she did not want to be the one that started conversation. Due to this though silence, she found her mind racing. A number of thoughts went through her mind, some of the worries she refused to speak about, the hopes and dreams she had if they succeeded, as well as the parts they all had to play. All of a sudden she thought back to what Luke had said in her room earlier that day. They had not talked more on that part of the conversation, but she wished they had. He was going to face Vader again. That settled on her mind and as much as she tried to push it away, she could not. She did not know where Vader was, but had a feeling that if the Emperor was near, Darth Vader not be far away. How could she just sit by and watch Luke run off again, perhaps to win, or perhaps be killed? She couldn't. Her gaze fell over the troops. They were all counting on her as a leader. Ari felt herself becoming torn inside and then he gaze fell on Major Bren Derlin. Why had he not been given the position? Even though Han had gotten her the position, shouldn't Derlin have been the one to receive such an honor? He had more experience and was more skilled in scouting as well as with weapons. The answer came to Ari almost as quickly as the question had. She was Force sensitive and had some training from Jedi. With that, along with Han's request, would allow others to overlook her rank. This realization settled on her and she absentmindedly played with her bracelet, thinking this over.

The tension in the cramped area was so thick that it felt like you could cut through it with a knife. Finally, Ari decided she needed to move, even if it was not far. She slid away from the others and entered the cockpit. It was already crowded, so she sat on her knees in the entryway.

"How is it back there?" Han asked when he saw her enter.

"They are all tense. Very tense," she admitted with a sigh.

"Well, at least the trip to Endor is not too long," Han replied and Ari felt a little bit of relief. The longer she was couped up in here made her even more tense and jumpy.

"We will have a lot of work to do, surveillance, creating maps and setting up perimeters," Leia spoke. "Ari, do you think you can divide the team into the appropriate groups?"

Ari paused, and then shook her head. "No, but Major Derlin can."

At this, everyone turned to her and even Luke looked slightly surprised at this announcement. "What do you mean?" Leia asked her. They all thought they knew, but Leia was making sure.

"Major Derlin is much better as the one to be in charge of the team. He has a lot of experience in the necessary areas. He has also been a supporter of the Rebellion for a long time. He would be much better than I would. He also does outrank me," she pointed out.

"Are you sure you really want to give it up?" Leia asked.

"It is an honor," Han pointed out.

"And a great responsibility. I am not afraid of work, but I would be doing all of those troops back there a great disservice if I did not let someone who is better qualified take the position. I am thankful for the opportunity, but I am not the right choice."

There was a silence that followed, everyone taking that in and Ari wondered if maybe she had said too much.

"I think it is a very noble thing you are doing," Luke finally spoke. "You are doing what you feel is best for the group." He gave Ari a small smile and that was all Ari needed to know that she had made the right decision. She did not mention anything about her fears of Luke's confrontation with Vader. That was something they would have to deal with when it came. She also did not think her friend would approve if he knew that he was one of the reasons she had done this.

"Thank you, Luke," she gave him a small smile back.

"Well, you should probably make sure that the Major agrees," Han pointed out. He seemed to have nicknames for everyone, though only Leia seemed to be frustrated by the various names he addressed her by.

"Good point." She slid out of the cockpit, getting to her feet. She did not know why Major Derlin would say no, but there was always that possibility. Ari would take the tasks that came along with the position if Bren rejected the idea. She just felt he was a better choice.

She found the situation mostly the same. It was still tense, but there was some whispered murmuring between the troops. It faded for a moment when she entered then resumed. However, it was still very quiet. It was as if the Rebels feared to speak more than a few words at a time, and at any level louder than a whisper.

She walked over to Major Derlin, stopped at his side, and waited until he noticed her before she crouched down so she was at eye level with him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

Ari nodded. "Yes, but I really must speak to you."

Luckily, Bren was on the end of the row, so Ari was able to get into a more comfortable position by sitting down beside him. It was more comfortable and it also meant they would talk in low tones with their heads next to each other without everyone overhearing them. Ari preferred it that way. They would find out soon enough if leadership was going to be handed to another.

"Major, I know I was given the position of leadership of this squad, and while I am honored by it, I do not feel it is right to accept it," Ari started. When Bren did not reply, except to give a nod of his head, she continued. "You have much more experience than I do in such a situation. You also outrank me."

"That may be true, but rank is not always important," Bren replied.

"I know, but I do feel that it can make a difference. You have much more experience. I know that I can help with the team in my own way, and if you do not want this position, I will uphold to all the responsibilities. However, I truly feel you are the better candidate."

Bren looked at her for a few moments and then nodded. "I feel you would have done well, but I gladly accept."

Ari gave him a small smile as she stood up. "I know you will do well. I will be right back, I just have to inform the others of the change," she nodded her head toward the cockpit. "Oh," she paused. "We will have a lot of work to do, and will have to divide the team into surveillance, creating maps and setting up perimeters. I can help with that, but you know a number of the troops, I figured you could decide on the task leaders."

"I already have a few in mind," he nodded, glancing over the troops assembled there.

Ari slipped back into the cockpit and stood in the archway. "He said yes. He is already starting to plan out the task leaders."

"He is a good leader," Leia replied.

"I know. He will do a good job," Ari said.

Silence fell in the cockpit for a moment and Ari could feel Luke's gaze on her. She turned to look at him and her eyes met his. The look she saw in his blue eyes was a strange one. It seemed far off, as if he was looking into the distance, yet she felt as if he was closely studying her.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed to him. This look made her feel uncomfortable, which was something that had never happened before. When they were younger, they used to have staring contests. Even then, the look in his eyes had not made her squirm. He now looked like an old soul, one tormented by demons he was not very willing to share.

He nodded in response and then sighed deeply. He looked very tired and Ari realized that none of them had had a time to rest for more than a few minutes at a time. He blinked and turned his gaze away and she noted that his eyes traveled to Leia.

"Did you tell her?" Ari mouthed. She hoped he had, but had a feeling that if so, they would all be acting differently.

Luke shook his head. The look in his eyes told her a hundred things in just a glance. Asking Ari not to say anything about Vader or about Leia being his sister. That now was not the time for such an announcement. That he would when the time was right, but that he was the one that had to tell her. Ari couldn't agree more and she gave him a small smile to show that she understood. He returned it and gave her braid a tug in response. She had done it that way to keep it out of her eyes, something extremely important since they had to be very aware of their surroundings. Even with the Force, she might miss something if she had to keep tucking her hair back.

When she saw Luke steal another glance at Leia out of the corner of her eye, she realized that things had changed forever. Even though Leia did not know yet, Luke would tell her soon enough. Then what? She knew that things between Luke and herself would be different, but in what way? She hoped it would only be good. They had all been through too many dark periods to continue to have them.

She glanced over at Leia as well. She could see some similarities between Leia and Luke, Ari noted. They also both were very similar in spirit. Unbreakable and strong. They never gave up even when the odds were against them.

Her mind quickly went to Jett and she felt a dull pain grow a bit, but she pushed it back. She often wondered how he would have turned out. Would he have joined the Rebellion? She guessed he would have. He was a fighter and she knew he also disliked the Empire. No, Ari forced these thoughts back. She would probably never truly get over the deaths of her family, but she could not let those thoughts distract her now.

"Ari?" Luke's voice tore her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?" He was whispering, like the Rebels in the back were doing.

The Naboo native nodded her head. "Just a lot on my mind," she admitted. She shifted her body slightly so her knees were still bent but her weight was no longer on them, since they were starting to feel cramped.

"I am not surprised. We all do," he answered. "But soon enough this will be over."

"With us victorious," Han added, flashing them a smile before turning back to look at the instruments.

Ari leaned her head against the side of Luke's chair, feeling the now familiar hum of a ship's engines. She had gotten used to space travel, even though she had not been in one for at least half her life. Now it was comforting with its familiar rumble. With her ear next to the chair, the hum muffled the sound of Han talking to Chewie. They were keeping their voices lower than usual.

Ari closed her eyes slowly. Even though she was on the floor, it was not entirely uncomfortable. It was slightly cool in the cockpit, so she pulled her knees a bit closer to herself. Dimly, she heard Leia say something, but she did not pay attention to it. Her last conscious thought was of what a planet with such large trees would look like from the ground.


	104. Getting Past the Imperials

**Chapter 104**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who continue to read and leave reviews. I love to hear how people feel about the story! **

"Ari…Ari…" Luke's voice interrupted her hazy dream state. She was warm and while slightly uncomfortable, she did not want to open her eyes. She knew that whens he did, she would have to be fully alert and ready for anything. An attack, a trap, or even death.

"Arianna…" Luke tried again and touched her shoulder.

"I'm awake," she answered, not opening her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Han asked from the pilot seat and Ari opened her eyes. He looked somewhat amused with his joke and Ari sighed. She did not know when they would next have a chance to rest, but she was thankful for the small time she had. It was sometimes just hard to wake up, knowing the difficult task that lay ahead.

She wiggled her toes in her boots as she slowly lifted her head. It was a bit stiff, but she turned to one side than the other to try and help combat that. Then she noticed that she had what looked like a cameflouge banket over her. She picked it up and glanced over at Luke, who was no longer wearing his poncho.

"I thought it would keep you warm," he explained.

"It did," she gave him a small smile and handed it back to him. "Thank you, Luke."

"I hated to wake you, but we are about to enter real space again, and I figured you would like to be awake for that," Luke explained as he pulled his poncho back on.

Ari nodded. "Yes. I guess I should go back there and see what Major Derlin has planned for us." She was she starting to get to her feet when Luke held out his hand to her.

Accepting it, Ari's fingers tightened around his as he helped pull her to her feet. "Thank you," she smiled at him. Luke's gaze stayed on her for a moment, as he gave her hand a small squeeze before letting it fall.

Ari gave him a questioning look. He had been acting very strange lately, but she could not place why. She had a feeling it had to do with Vader or the Emperor though.

Luke shook his head slightly to show it was not the time or place to discuss it. While she knew he was right, Ari knew that patience was not her greatest virtue, especially when it involved someone she cared about. Luke was carrying a burden and while she could not take it from him, she wanted to help lessen it. That would have to wait though.

"I'll see you all on the ground," Ari told him as she exited the cockpit, and went to join the others in the back of the shuttle.

The other Rebels were conversing among one another, a bit louder than before. They would have to be very quiet on Endor since there would be many places for Imperials to have look outs.

Ari slid into her seat next to Cal and buckled in just as she felt the ship enter real space again. Cal put one hand on her arm, clearly nervous. So many things could go wrong. The codes could be wrong, or perhaps they Imperials knew that this shuttle had been taken by Rebels. There was any number of things that could give them away. In response, Ari just patted Cal's hand with her own. She did not know if she was doing it to calm him or herself.

It was almost eerily silent again as the Rebels just wait and seemed to hold a collective breath. They could faintly hear the others in the cockpit and they all strained their ears to listen. If they were shot at, there was nothing the shuttle could do against Star Destroyers and an unknown number of TIE fighters.

There was some murmuring from the cockpit and then Ari heard Han's voice. "Shuttle Tydirium, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield."

There was some more conversation and then a pause. It was clear that Han, Chewie, Luke, Leia and the droids were just as nervous. The faint sound of a transmission could be heard and Ari knew that the next few seconds would determine victory or defeat.

Then Ari felt something. She didn't know what it was, and it was so fleeting she might have imagined it, if not for a strange, cold feeling in her stomach. She shook her head slightly. She must be getting as jumpy as Threepio. She knew there were a handful of other reasons, but she did not want to focus on those. They had enough to worry about without her jumping to conclusions that could turn out to be false.

"…fly casual," she heard Han say and if the situation had not been so uncomfortable, she might have laughed. She was not as good a pilot as Han was, but she did not know if he even knew how to fly causally.

There was some more murmering from the cockpit, but Ari relaxed slightly. If there was a problem, they would not bother still talking, right? Instead, they would have Imperial fighters shooting at them.

A few moments later, Han called back to them. "We're going to Endor!" All the troops gave a sigh of relief and Ari heard a few quiet cheers. They had somehow gotten past the Empire. They would soon be on Endor. Then they had to get to the shield generator and somehow destroy it. They couldn't do it too soon, or the Empire could fix it before the fleet attack, nor could they be too late. Perfect timing was a necessity.

While she knew she should get belted in, Ari could not help herself from getting to her feet to go to the cockpit. She just wanted to glance out and see for herself that they were going past the Imperial ships and toward the forest covered moon.

She slipped into the cockpit and looked out as they passed by one of the Star Destroyers. "I don't know what you said, but it must have been the right thing," she remarked to Han.

"It was my Corellian charm," Han smirked, joking.

"Or maybe the code that spies died to get to us," Leia countered.

"Whatever it was, it worked," Han replied.

Ari just rolled her eyes upward with a small shake of her head. Even though Han had been frozen for a year, they still bickered just as much as they had before. There was a slight change though, she noted. It was not in what they said or how they said it. It was in the looks that passed between the two of them. It was as if they spoke a language only they understood.

Glancing over, she saw that Luke looked deep in thought and very troubled.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Vader is here," he answered simply.

"I told you, Kid. You're just imagining things," Han spoke up.

Luke looked up at Ari and she knew he was not imagining things. She gave him a small, tight smile and patted his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a forced smile in return.

"You probably should belt in, we are about to land," Han spoke over his shoulder, hands on the controls again.

Ari gave a nod and gave Luke's shoulder another small squeeze before going back to the others, belting in next to Cal once more.

"How does it look?" he asked her.

"Well, we were just going by a Star Destroyer," she replied. "So it looks likes we are doing well."

"And Endor?" he asked.

"We are still kind of far away to tell much, but I can tell you that at least some of our information is correct," she gave a small smile.

"Oh really? Which part of the information?"

"It definitely is green."


	105. Arriving on Endor

**Chapter 105**

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who read and left reviews!**

Soon everyone felt a slight shaking as the engines changed. That meant they had changed engines, which also meant that they were entering the atmosphere of Endor.

"I feel a bit more relieved," Cal admitted.

"Enjoy it while you can," another Rebel remarked. "The hard part is just starting."

Cal and Ari shared a glance at this remark. They both knew that he was probably right, but that did not help with their nerves. In fact, Ari felt her mild relief fade and the familiar nervous feeling take over.

It was like a knot in her stomach that seemed to then reach out and sometime her muscles seemed to ache from how tense she was.

Ari gave her head a very small shake. She was a Jedi. She was not going to let herself be ruled by fear or any nervous feelings. It not only clouded her connection with the Force, but could lead to more dangerous emotions.

Closing her eyes, Ari reached out with her mind and quickly found the Force. It was always there, surrounding her, moving through her, but connecting with it took a bit more concentration. In time, she knew it would be easier. She just had to keep practicing and training. One thing she had learned to do was to use the Force to help relieve herself of those unnecessary emotions. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. As she did, she willed her nervous energy to leave her as well so that she could stay focused for the task at hand. After doing this a few times, she could feel the tension leaving her muscles and the knot in her stomach disappearing as well.

She opened her eyes when she felt the ship touch down on the surface of Endor. "Well, this is it," she remarked.

"Yes, so you will need this." Cal reached over, grabbed her helmet from where she had placed it on the floor by her feet and put it on her head. He then knocked on the side. "Yep, it could be helpful."

Ari laughed at this and felt even more ready to face their task at hand. It would not be easy, but they had overcome obstacles before and they could do it again.

As the ship was powering down Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia and the droids came into the back.

"The shuttle is hidden by the trees here, and while we are relatively close to the shield generator, it is still going to be a bit of a hike," Han announced to the others.

"In other words, we are on the right side of the planet," Leia remarked quietly, clearly trying to tease Han a little.

"We're ready when you are, General," Major Derlin answered as he picked up his own pack that was at his feet.

"Then let's go; we have a shield generator to destroy," Han remarked.

The other Rebels picked up their bags as well and Ari rolled her shoulders, trying to position it comfortably. It was a bit heavy, but she knew that everything packed was necessary. She shifted slightly and felt her lightsaber brush against her leg. A small smile passed over her features. No matter what, the Force was with her, and with all the Rebels.

She glanced over at Luke and her smile faded. He looked worried and had a far off look on his face. Reaching over, Ari put one hand on his arm to get his attention. He gave a slight start at this and then glanced over at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, concerned. He was not usually so distracted. She wondered if it had to do with his feeling that Vader was close by.

He nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm fine." Ari raised an eyebrow at this, not completely certain. "I am," he insisted.

"Alright," she nodded, and then let her arm drop so that Luke could join Han, Leia, and Chewie. They would go first with the strike team and the droids would bring up the rear of the group.

Han led the group, followed by Leia, Luke and then Chewie. Behind these four were the members of the strike team. Due to the foliage, the Rebels had to walk single file. Following the Rebels would be the droids.

Ari paused for a moment as she stepped onto the ground. She pulled back her helmet slightly and looked up, an amazed look on her face. Yavin was like a jungle and while this was also a very green planet, it was much different. It was not as hot and humid and the trees were amazing. Not only were they large, they were also tall. Standing where she was, she could not even see the tops of the trees. She knew they sky was probably blue in color, but could not tell. The canopy of trees seemed to cover everything. However, sunlight managed to enter. It was fairly bright and Ari wondered how bright it would be without the trees there.

She walked to one that was very close and touched the bark. Even though it was not alive in the same sense as she was, she could feel the Force there. It was everywhere on this planet. It connected Ari to all the trees, plants and all the other beings on the planet. Endor was certainly full of life. She smiled slightly and patted the tree as she quickly slid herself into the line. They were walking down a slight decline and she quickly noticed that she could hear the songs of Endor's birds as well as insects and other creatures. She glanced over her shoulder to check on the Rebels and noticed that a few Rebels were in the back of the line, three of them walking behind the droids. All the Rebels had their weapons raised and ready.

They had not gone far when Han held out his hand to stop everyone. He glanced back at something he had seen once more, and then moved his hand to motion everyone to get down. The Rebels followed orders by quickly dropping to the ground. Ari followed suit as they others all dropped into a crouching position all of them being very quiet as they did.

"Oh, I told you it was dangerous here," Threepio remarked and Ari turned back to him, holding a finger to her lips. While the droid had not been too loud, it was better safe than sorry.

Ari was sad that she could not see what was going on. All she could see this low to the ground were the plants around her.

She shifted slightly and stood slightly so she was only half crouched. She saw Han, Leia, Luke and Chewie heading to where it appeared the path dropped off. They all got down low and looked down at something. While she was no longer upset about not being a part of the command crew, she did wish she could be there with them to see what was going. She tried to stand up a little bit more but then the Major, who was in front of her, pulled her down again, and then gave her a look. He did not have to say anything. She knew that he was telling her to stay down like Han had instructed. From this position, she could not see anything

It was so quiet, it was almost eerie. The animals of the planet were making sounds, but Ari did not hear anything else, though her ears were straining to pick up on something.

Then she heard the familiar sound of a blaster being fired. It could not have gotten more of a reaction if it had been right next to her. She was immediately on her feet. She knew that she was not supposed to, but she was worried about the others. She then heard someone shout something. It did not sound like any of the Rebels though.

She then saw Luke and Leia run down a small path and turned to the Major. She wanted to follow them. The Major sighed, and then nodded. Ari knew it would probably only her status as Jedi in training that allowed her these privileges, but at the moment, she did not care. She was very worried about her friends.

She got to the little area that the others had been looking from and saw Han fighting with one trooper. A streak of red caught her sight then as Chewie fired and hit a scout on a speeder bike. There was an explosion, but she in the best position to see it. She then started to run down the same path that Luke and Leia had just taken.

Ari heard the sound of speeder bike engines as well as a flash of white. There were of them. If they were able to tell anyone, this entire attack might fail. It would almost mean certain death for the fleet. This was the last chance they had. They could not let some foolish stormtrooper on a bike stop that.

She pushed herself a bit harder and half slid down the steep path down. While she still held her weapon in her hand, she knew she could not shoot at the troopers. There were moving too fast.

Then she heard Leia shout something, and then Luke's voice. "Wait, Leia!"

She got to the small clearing just in time to see two camouflaged figures take off on a speeder bike. Luke and Leia were going to try to stop troops from reaching base.

"Hey, wait!" she heard Han call. She turned to follow the sound of his voice. He was fighting another trooper. It had probably been his speeder that Luke and Leia had taken. The white clad man lunged at Han. For a moment, it looked like Han could be in trouble. Then Han grabbed the trooper's arm and flung him over his shoulder and to the ground. Once down, the stormtrooper did not move.

"Han, what happened?" Ari asked as she rushed over.

"You were supposed to stay with the others," he remarked, then sighed when she gave him a sharp look, hands on her hips. "I stepped on a stick," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "It broke and the troopers saw us."

Ari turned and looked at where Luke and Leia had taken off. The sound of the speeder bikes had already faded, the forest sounds now the only thing they heard.

She sighed then glanced back at Han. "So now what?" she asked. There were many options. They could attempt to follow them on foot, but there was no way they could possibly catch up to speeder bikes. They could make their way to the shield generator and meet Luke and Leia there. However, if the troopers did get the message out to others, the Rebels could walk into a trap. Even before Han spoke again, Ari knew what they were going to do.

"We wait."


	106. One found and one lost

**Chapter 106**

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this part. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Ari sighed as she checked her wrist chrono again. She looked at it and frowned. Was it still working? It seemed to be going awfully slow. She watched as the numbers changed. Yet another minute had passed.

The minutes had ticked by as the Rebels sat and crouched in the dense foliage, their uniforms helped them blend in. The members of the group glanced around periodically, looking for the all too familiar gleaming white armor. Luckily there was none to be seen. Between their glances around the area, they cleaned their weapons or checked their equipment.

Ari had checked hers at least half a dozen times. She did not like just sitting. She knew she could meditate, but did not want to get too relaxed. That could slow down her response time. Besides, the planet was so full of life it might be an overload after spending so much time on ships and barren planets.

Instead of checking her pack once again, she pulled out her journal and started to jot down some things. She had worried about writing anything before getting to Endor in case they were boarded by Imperials or it became lost or stolen. Now that they were here, it was not such a big concern. She would have her bag with her until the end of this mission. If they won, it would be good to have to remember all they went through. If they lost, there would no material that would help them fight the Rebellion because if this mission was a failure, it would be years before the Alliance would be able to come together again, if it was ever able to form again at all.

Ari wrote about Endor and all the life there after finishing her account of what happened on Tatooine. Then she wrote about what had happened on the flight and handing over her position to Bren Derlin. Just as she finished jotting down Leia and Luke racing off after the storm troopers, she heard a familiar metallic beep.

She shoved her journal back in the bag as Threepio spoke to announce that someone was approaching. Ari already knew that. The presence was a familiar one and that she had gotten used to sensing. However, she only sensed one and frowned slightly. She was not at close to Leia, but she should have been able to sense her at least.

Luke came upon the group looking exhausted. He did not seem at all upset that the troops had their blasters pointed at him. He did not even acknowledge them as he collapsed beside Han. It must have been quite a struggle, Ari noted.

She was curious as to what was going on and started toward them. This time, no one attempted to stop her. She was moving quietly, though it didn't matter because Han and Luke were not speaking softly.

"We got separated," Luke was saying, eyes clearly showing worry. His tiredness seemed to disappear, or at least be put aside for the moment. She had a feeling Leia would be brought up and she knew that was who they were talking about. "We better go look for her," he remarked, voice grim. It was clear they both had doubts about what Leia was capable of. While Ari knew the princess was strong, she could not help but wonder if something had indeed happened to her. She watched as Major Derlin

"Take the squad ahead," Han ordered one of the troopers, the one in charge of charting the terrain she noted. "We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300," Han continued. The man nodded then glanced over at Derin. He had heard it and he also gave a nod as Luke called the droids over.

"And you said it was pretty here," Threepio sounded as if he was scolding Artoo.

As Luke, Han, Chewie and the droids started to move through the forest, Ari only hesitated for a moment before racing after them. She moved pasted Artoo and Threepio, the former who beeped something at her, but she did not reply. She then slid around Han and Chewie and caught up to Luke.

"You are just going to leave again like this?" she asked him, a bit hurt. She was not as strong in the Force as Luke was. She did not think she was. Also, she had heard that twins could have a connection to one another. It was possible that these Luke and Leia had such a relationship. However, that did not mean she wanted to get left behind again.

"We have to find Leia," Luke answered simply, stopping to look at her.

"I know that. That is why I want to come with you. With two of us using the Force, it might be easier to find her," Ari remarked.

Luke looked at her for a moment, as if considering it, and then shook his head. "Ari, we don't know what we are going to find out there," he finally spoke.

"Leia is strong," Ari replied, knowing what he was thinking and what he meant with those carefully chosen words. "She probably will meet up with everyone soon."

Luke's small smile showed gratitude for her efforts of trying to calm his fears, but just a look in his eyes told her that while he wanted to believe that, he did not want to get false hopes.

"Let me come," she tried to get him to say yes. "I would be more use to you helping look for Leia. The others are very capable of doing their jobs," she pointed out.

"I know they are, but you really have to go with them," he answered, keeping his voice low like she had, so the conversation was kept private between the two of them. "They are good fighters, yes and skilled in their areas. Not one of them is as sensitive in the Force as you are, and even if they were, they do not have the training that you have. You are almost a Jedi Knight. You can sense things that equipment can't. Also, if something happens to us-"

"Which it won't," Ari interrupted him.

"If it does though, I would rather have you on the outside working on a plan instead of in trouble with us."

Ari frowned at this. Was he thinking like Han? That she was unable to handle things if they got rough?

"I know you can could it. I have no doubt in my mind that you could help us. However, you can help them get to the shield generator. They need you more."

Ari nodded. She knew Luke was right. The team needed one of them, and it was only right that Luke go to find Leia. After all, even though Leia did not know it yet, she and Luke were siblings. That meant it was her duty to help the others.

"Be safe," she told him.

"We'll meet up with you soon," he managed a slightly bigger smile this time.

She gave one last look to him a half smile showing on her features. He used to be so impulsive and now he seemed to be more logical than many adults twice his age. He had aged so much and not just the physical toll from the past years of fighting. He had matured into a reserved Jedi Knight instead of the loud, outgoing farmboy. However, a part of him had remained the same including is good heart and kindness.

With a quick wave of her hand she headed back to the other Rebels. She never liked to say goodbye. It was also so final. She knew it was possible that after all was said and done, at least some of the Rebels here would not survive. It was a very saddening thought, but they all knew the risks they were taking. They would all rather die to secure freedom and rights for others in the galaxy instead of living for many years under fear and tyranny.

She walked back to Major Derlin and looked up at him, almost sheepishly, glad that no one else was around him so she could speak without others listening. "Major, I am sorry for leaving my post like I did." She was usually a much better solider than this. However, she was also very used to giving the orders now, instead of needing to follow someone else's rules perfectly.

"Well, I know it can hard to have roles reversed," he remarked. "Just try to remember that we are not allowed to run off like that. It could be a difference of life and death."

Ari nodded, looking down. She had not felt this shamed in a long time. At least he was not doing it in front of the others. That was a small consolation.

"You don't have to look so upset," Bren then spoke, voice a bit lighter. "We live and we learn," he replied. "Besides, I must say I am glad to have you with us. We certainly can use you and your special skills for our trek toward the generator."

This caused Ari to smile. While she had not been able to go with the others, she was now more certain than ever this was how things should be. She was needed and she was not going to let them down.

"General, what do we do now?" Cal asked.

"We start walking," he replied as he picked up his pack, slid it onto his shoulders and then started to lead the others along the path and into the dense, green forest.


	107. Hiking through the forest

**Chapter 107**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. **

Even after two hours of walking, Ari still could not get over how beautiful it all was. Not even Naboo, from what she would remember, had trees like these. The entire planet was full of life. Without even having to reach for it, she could sense it all around her. It was an amazing sensation.

However, while she was taking all of this in, she also kept alert to spot any enemies or other dangers. She was leading the way along with Bren Derlin. All the Rebels kept their weapons at the ready and made sure to look in all different directions.

During those two hours there had only been one close call. Ari had sensed the presence of two large animals. They were predators of the Forest Moon because Ari could sense that they were hunting. She waved her hand and motioned for all the Rebels to stop and be extremely quiet. In some of the files she had read, there was a mention of something called a borra. They were animals native to Endor and were like a mix of a boar and wolf with standing over nine feet tall, large tusks, claws and a good sense of smell. However, they were still a short distance off since they were already on the trail of some normal prey. The Rebels just waited until Ari sensed they were far enough to no longer even be a potential threat before starting their trek once more.

Finally, they were close to the shield generator and Bren held up a hand to motion for all the Rebels to stop and then motioned for Ari and another Rebel, Javiel, the head of survelliance, to join him. The trio then headed for the edge of the woods to look around the area of the shield generator. The three of them were a good team for this. Bren as the leader needed to see things with his own eyes. Javiel had experience scouting out areas and giving the necessary information to the others. Ari was helpful in using the Force to sense of any dangers that were not immediately noticed.

The generator or what was seen at least, was not very large. However, part of it had to be under the earth due to the amount of power that would be needed to protect the Death Star. There were a handful of speeder bikes near by and and a few stormtroopers milling around the area. Javiel held up one hand slightly, thumb bent to show that he saw four. Ari shook her head in response. She knew they could only see four, but there had to be more. She could sense others nearby, most likely inside the generator. Through the Force, she could tell that part of it was hidden and there were at least another three dozen there. She flashed the number she estimated on her hands like Javiel had done. Bren nodded and the three of them watched to see if they could get any other information. They had a bit of information regarding the set up of the bunker, but they did not know about the troops there.

They took mental notes on small things they noticed then they pulled back slipped back to the others to compare notes. "If we could somehow get the guards stationed there away from the door, it could give us just enough time to surprise the others in the bunker. There are many more inside. A lot of this is going to come down to timing and our ability to think on our feet," Bren remarked. "We won't do anything until we meet again with General Solo and the others."

Silence fell over the group. No one had heard from them. "What if they are not hear by the agreed upon time?" a Rebel asked.

"They will be," Ari spoke, sounding much more confident than she felt. However, just a glance through an opening in the trees showed that it was long past midday and would be dark in about an hour or so. The light she could see was starting to turn red and orange which meant the sun was starting its descent. Then she froze. Something was off. It did not seem dangerous, nor did it seem good. Something just felt different and Ari wondered what it was.

No one else seemed to notice this fleeting moment though as Bren spoke again. "We should retreat a bit and then we will just wait."

"How far should we retreat?" a Rebel asked. They would have to get a relatively far distance from the generator; just to be sure they would not be spotted by a passing trooper. The Rebels could handle a few, but they also had to be sure not to let their presence on the Sanctuary Moon be noted.

"We'll find a proper distance," Bren replied then motioned for them to follow as he straightened from the crouch he was in. He caught Ari's eye then motioned for her to come with him. She shifted her pack then quickened her pace a few steps so she was walking close behind, since the folage made it almost impossible to travel side by side.

"Ari, I think you should lead us," Bren replied. "Just so we are safe from anything that might want to eat us, or any Imperials."

It made sense, Ari knew. After all, she did have the Force. She was not as capable as Luke, but she had sensed those creatures from earlier and had sensed the Imperials earlier. The only thing she might have been mistaken about was the number. There had been numerous lifeforms inside bunker and it was difficult to tell in such relatively small area.

She stepped around Bren then closed her eyes for a moment. She did not sense any immediate threats in the nearby area, but she did feel a calling to a certain direction. As if the Force was telling her to go that way. She did not understand it, but she did know to trust her feelings. She turned about ninety degrees and started to lead the group. It was not as easy as the path that Bren would have taken, but they followed her without any complaints. They finally came to a small clearing. It had not taken too long, but the sun had completely disappeared, dusk overtaking them

"Well, this should be a safe area to rest for a bit," Ari spoke as she sat down on part of an exposed root from one of the massive treets. She took her pack off and gave a sigh of relief as she started to roll her shoulders forward and then back. Siri once told her that Jedi could keep themselves from feeling such physical strains, or at least from being hindered by that. That had not been too difficult a lesson for her. She blocked out how it felt for the time being, but now that the pack was off, she would allow herself to enjoy the small relief.

The Rebels all took spot around the small clearing and felt more free to talk amongst one another as they got out ration bars and their canteens. Many of them were concerned, but there was a slight air of ease around them. Possibly because they were relatively safe or because they knew they needed to have at least a little bit of time to relax before duty called once more.

Ari took out a ration bar of her own, stared at it for a moment and then sighed as she started to unwrap it. She knew it was good for her by giving her some of the necessary nutrients and minerals that would help keep her up her strength. However, the texture was as gritty as sandpaper, and it did not taste much better.

Just as she was finishing it and putting the wrapper back in her bag, so there would be no evidence of the Rebels stopping there, she felt a familiar buzzing sensation on her hip. She glanced down and saw that the light on her communicator was green now instead of red. She had changed her so that she could put it on a vibrate mode. That way if she was contacted in an area where there was a need for silence, it would not alert others of her presence.

"Narabe," she answered.

"Ari, it's Luke."

"Luke," she gave a sigh of relief. "We were starting to worry. Where are you? Did you find Leia?"

"Yes, we found her. In a manner of speaking. Where are you now?"

"In the forest, a bit west of the bunker."

"Alright. Can you send me your coordinates?"

"Yes." She found the coordinates from her positioning system and read them to Luke. Then she heard a strange sound, it sounded like a foreign language, but it definitely did not sound like Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie or the droids. "Luke, where are you?"she asked.

"It is quite a story. I will tell you along the way. I won't be more than about forty standard minutes."

"Alright, we will be waiting," she ended the communication and then went to Bren, explaining what Luke had said. The group of Rebels was informed of what was happening and now they just had to wait for Luke.


	108. Meeting the Ewoks

**Chapter 108**

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you to the loyal readers who continue with this story and keep leaving such wonderful reviews. **

With the final bit of sunlight disappearing, a familiar figure clad in black appeared at where the Rebels were waiting.

Ari smiled and checked her chrono. "Thirty eight standard minutes," she remarked. She was already on her feet, having sensed him when he was a short distance away. She had motioned to the other Rebels to put on their packs as well so they were all ready when he appeared.

"I told you I would be here," Luke remarked with a small smile. That is how he often looked. He used to have a carefree smile, but he no longer had that since he was no longer carefree. However, she could tell that he was happy to see the group, as well as a bit relieved. Some things had not gone as planned, but they could still make their plan work.

"We are ready," Bren spoke as he walked over to Ari and Luke.

Luke nodded. "Follow me, it is not far," he instructed. The Rebels all nodded. They had questions but they did not ask at the moment. They seemed to know that their questions would be answered soon if they just remained patient for a little bit longer.

Even though they all were wearing boots, they did not make a lot of noise as they moved down the path. Luke was leading them followed by Ari while Bren led the rest of the Rebels.

"So are the others alright?" she asked.

"They are. We found Leia. Almost by accident. Chewie made the mistake to grab a piece of meat he found and we got caught in a net. We were attacked by these small furry creatures that, nearest we can tell, are called Ewoks. They seem to think that Threepio is a god of some sort."

"Threepio?" Ari covered her mouth with her hand to try to keep the laughter from spilling out and was only mildly successful, a small laugh escaping.

"Yes. The rest of us were tied up and they took us back to their village. They live in treehouses high above the forest floor. It is a very complex system. Once we arrived there, we found that we were going to be used as a feast in Threepio's honor."

Ari was silent at this, just giving him a look that carried a few different feelings such as disgust, surprise and even some humor. She still thought that Threepio being viewed as a god was funny. His nervous nature did not radiate the confidence that she was sure most gods would need. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Leia appeared then. She lost control of her speeder bike and had to bail. She managed to get the trooper though. Anyway, one of the Ewoks found her and brought her back to the village."

"The Force works in strange ways," Ari remarked. "Was she the one that freed you?"

"No. They just kept building the fires. I told Threepio to translate to them and tell them that if they did not release us, he would use his magic."

"His magic?"

"Well, a god should have some," Luke managed to joke. "They didn't stop though, so I used the Force to lift him in the throne they had him sit on. After they saw that, they couldn't wait to cut us loose."

"That is good. I do not think that R2 would have tasted very good," she agreed, joking as well.

"We plan on asking them for help later. If not, at least we have a place to stay for the night. That is why I came to get you."

"I am glad you did."

After that, they fell silent and all that could be heard were the night time sounds of the forest moon and the occasional footstep from a Rebel, stepping on one of the dry sticks that littered the ground.

When they reached the Ewok village, the Rebels all stopped and looked up. The village was quite high in the trees and was fairly complex, just as Luke had said. Though the lighting was dim, most coming from torches placed near the huts and walkways, Ari could still see small, furry creatures moving around.

"They are expecting us," Luke remarked then went to a rope ladder that was hanging from a walkway. He glanced at all the Rebels, as if to be sure they were all there before he started to climb the ladder. He did so in an almost graceful manner, moving up the rungs without trouble.

After he was almost halfway up, Bren followed after him. While he was not an old man, compared to the Jedi, he was slow and clumsy. Once he had also reached the halfway point and Luke was at the top, Ari started to climb up as well. She soon realized why Bren was having so many problems. The pack was heavy and was weighing her down. However, she continued, focusing one rung at a time. She felt the shift in weight when Bren reached the top and then another change as another Rebel started to climb up behind her.

When she reached the top, she saw a hand reach out to her and she took it, the extra pull helped her step up onto the last rung and then onto the somewhat stable walkway. She looked to see who it was, and smiled at Luke who was still holding her hand. "Thanks," she murmered to him.

He just gave a nod and gave her hand a squeeze before slowly letting go. However, even though he was watching to make sure the rest of the Rebels climbed up, he kept glancing over at her. She could feel that and glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. He clearly was troubled about something. She did not think it was the upcoming battle. They had been in many since they joined the Rebellion. She wondered if it had to do with Vader. He seemed certain that he was close. Was he?

When all the Rebels were on the walkway, Luke glanced to where many of the Ewoks were gathering. "There is some food and a few places to sleep," he motioned to a hut. "It will be an early morning even no matter if they decide to help us or not. The meeting will start any moment now."

"Excuse me, Sir, but shouldn't we be there as well?" Cal asked.

"If there are too many humans, it might be overwhelming for them. We will inform you of their decision," Luke told them. The Rebels all nodded in agreement, and then started to head for the hut. There were only twelve of them, which made it possible for them all to stay in one hut.

Ari did not want to go, but could understand. If these natives were not used to humans, having so many of them could be overwhelming. She cast one last look over her shoulder at Luke then sighed and started to follow the others.

"Major, Ari," Luke spoke up. "One moment please." Sharing a quick look with one another, Bren and Ari turned back to face him. He almost faded into the shadows due to his black clothing. "I would like both of you to join us for the meeting."

Bren nodded as did Ari and Luke started to lead them to the crowded hut. They moved past some of the Ewoks, who were only about as tall as Artoo was. When they saw Luke, Bren and Ari, they moved aside slightly to allow the humans to enter the hut.

There was a bright fire in the room, lighting up the beings in the room. Ari saw at least a dozen Ewoks inside. Her gaze quickly saw C-3PO, R2-D2, Han, Leia and Chewie were there as well. The hut had pelts of animals hanging from the ceiling which was higher than what Ari had expected. She was actually able to stand up straight when inside.

Threepio was standing near what Ari could only assume was the leader of the Ewoks, for he sat in a throne. Artoo was just on the other side of the throne, near a small group of Ewoks clustered together.

"About time you two showed up," a familiar voice spoke up and Ari just flashed a small smile at the smuggler who was sitting with Leia. It was clear that even after nearly a year apart, they still had feelings for each other. The Princess, now wearing an earth toned dress, was leaning slightly against Han.

Chewie was standing near one of the walls, only having to hunch over slightly in that part of the hut, which must have been why he chose that place.

"There is still room over there," Luke motioned to a small area of the room that had a pelt laid out. Ari sank onto it, and then slid off her bag. She did not know if anyone ever got used to such packs.

Luke continued to stand even as Bren sat down beside Ari, who was stretching slightly before tucking her legs under her, getting comfortable. She did not know what this meeting would be like, but it appeared that the decision would be one that would take input from the entire tribe.

Once it seemed that everyone was assembled, Threepio started to speak. However, it was not in Basic or any other familiar sounding language she might have heard. She concluded it was probably the language of the Ewoks, who seemed very engaged in the story. As Threepio told his tale, with only one short interruption from Artoo, Ari realized he was telling the story of the Rebellion. She heard him speak of the people in the room, Leia, Han, Luke and Artoo. He also mentioned the Death Star, Cloud City and the Millenium Falcon. With those words and the sound effects he also made, Ari was able to follow basically what he was saying to the furry aliens. She also could see first hand the reaction that some of the story had on the Ewoks. Adults were holding small, very adorable Ewok babies and there were times when all of the aliens would shiver or cringe.

After what she could only assume was the mention of the battle on Tatooine, Threepio said something else though she didn't know what it meant. However, some of the Ewoks near the throne, who Ari concluded must be members of a council or elders of some sort, started to confer amongst themselves.

Soon, all the Ewoks were murmer to their neighbors and Ari saw that they all seemed to be nodding, as if in agreement.

The leader of the tribe said something from where he sat on his throne and then looked up at Threepio, adding something else. There was the sound of a drum then and Ari looked around. Leia and Han looked as perplexed as she did and when she glanced at Bren, he just shrugged. When she glanced over at Luke, while he seemed to see everything around, it was clear his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Wonderful!" Threepio announced and Ari trned her attention back to him. "We are now a part of the tribe."

A small cry went up among the Ewoks and before Ari knew what was happening, an Ewok, just slightly smaller than the other adults, flung itself around her neck and almost knocked her onto her back. She saw then felt another grab her arm and saw that Bren was also being hugged by the now very noisy Ewoks.

Ari gave a small laugh as she hugged the Ewok around her neck. "Thank you," she told him, yet he didn't let go when she said that. She looked at Bren who also seemed unable to move back slightly from the Ewok who was fascinated by his moustache.

Over the din of the crowd, Ari heard Threepio speak. "He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator."

She glanced over and saw Han standing with Threepio. The smuggler turned general had an Ewok hugging his leg and she wished she had a holorecorder to capture the moment.

While it was hard to hear them over the sounds of the Ewoks talking, she could still pick up on what they were saying.

"Good how far is it?" Han asked. When Threepio seemed uncertain, Han motioned to the chief. "Ask him." As the droid turned to talk to the Ewok, Han tapped his shoulder again. "We need some fresh supplies too." As the golden droid turned to translate, Han stopped him again. "And try to get our weapons back." When Threepio went to translate that, Han grabbed his shoulder one more time and turned him back to face him. "And hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day."

When he turned around and saw Ari watching, Han gave a small wink and she could not help but chuckle. She could not understand why he enjoyed tormenting Threepio, but even under the joking, she was fairly certain Han liked the protocol droid.

And Ewok came over with a two fruits, most likely native to Endor, and gave one to Bren and one to Ari.

"Do you think they are safe to eat?" Ari asked Bren.

"There is only one way to find out," he responded. He looked at the piece of fruit for a moment then took a small bite. "This is very good," he remarked, sounding somewhat surprised, but pleased.

Ari was uncertain about eating a strange food, but she did not feel any malice from the Ewoks and a small one, barely old enough to be away from its mother crawled into her lap, purring. She gave a small laugh at this and took out her small vibroblade, cutting the fruit into two pieces.

"Here you go," she handed one half to the small Ewok, while taking a bite of her own. It was good, especially after the bland, strangely textured rations. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the fire, the taste of good food and for a moment, she could almost imagine that there was no war to plan for the following day.

However, that moment passed and she sighed, finishing the last bite of fruit. It was nice to imagine moments like that, but she knew that she could not linger on such thoughts. She would have to stay focused for all that would be occurring the next day, which would decide the fate of the Alliance.

She took out her canteen and took a sip. The little Ewok on her lap made a small sound and Ari looked down, seeing a very curious alien. "You like it?" she asked, giving it to the Ewok to look at.

The Ewok gave a small shout as it tipped it slightly and spilt a little water on itself. Ari took the canteen back, putting the lid on it and then smiling down at the Ewok, brushing at the water with her sleeve.

The Ewok gave a pleased, purring sound again then looked up as another Ewok came by. The little one reached out to what Ari could only assume was its mother, and the adult picked up the baby.

After speaking to the baby for a moment, the adult looked over at Ari. "Weechu jerrota," it spoke to her, patted her hand and then left, going back to rejoin a few other Ewoks.

She did not know what the Ewok had said, but it must not have been bad. She was curious though. "Threepio?" she spoke up as she got to her feet. She stepped around a few other Ewoks so she was near the droid.

"One of them just said weechu jerrota," she tried to make sure she said the words correctly. "What does that mean?"

"You were just called a friend. That is a very wonderful thing to be called. Ari smiled at this. "Thank you, Threepio."

She then glanced around the room and noticed that she and Bren were the only two humans in the hut. Luke, Leia and Han were not longer there. Frowning slightly, she glanced around the room again. Threepio was once again talking to the chief while Ewoks were around Bren, Artoo and Chewie. The wookie could have been mistake for an Ewok, if he was about three feet shorter.

However, she did not say anything to anyone as she slipped toward the doorway. They must have been outside, but she could not understand how she had missed them leaving, or why they would.

Just as she was about to emerge onto the dimmed walkway, she could see Han and Leia in the flickering flames from the torches and the stars. They were hugging each other, Ari noted then shook her head slightly. It was not just a hug, tt looked more like they were holding one another. It was certainly not an embrace that mere friends would exchange.

Luke was nowhere in the area and Ari frowned. Where could he be? She did not want to interrupt Han and Leia though. They had been apart for a year and since then, had not gotten to spend much time together.

As she moved back, some of the smoke inside the hut slipped outside and before she could stop herself, Ari let out a small sneeze.

Hearing this, both Han and Leia turned and Ari felt herself blush slightly. It was an awkward moment. Leia caught her gaze for a moment and then looked down slightly. However, in the moment that passed with their eyes locked, Ari knew. Luke had told Leia the truth about his heritage, their heritage. She knew that they were brother and sister. The conclusion that followed hit her like a speeder. He had told Leia because he was leaving and was uncertain if he would come back.

"Sorry…" Ari stammered. "I was looking for Luke…"

For a moment, neither one of the couple spoke and Ari worried they wouldn't say anything. "He left," Leia finally sighed and Han gave the Princess a small hug, seeing that she was still shaken.

Ari looked at them for a moment, but her mind was already made up. "I'll see you both soon," she told them as she slid by them on the walkway.

"Wait, where are you going?" Han asked.

"I have to catch up to Luke," she explained. "If I am not back by dawn, go ahead with the team."

She did not wait for an answer as she raced down a walkway to the ladder they had used before. She clammered down the rope rungs without the same trouble she had climbing, due to the fact that she was no longer hindered by her pack. She jumped down from the third to last rung and then glanced around. She did not see Luke, but when she opened herself to the Force she could faintly sense him. Without hesitating, she took off in that same direction though the dense foliage


	109. Confessions of Love

**Chapter 109**

**AN: This chapter dedicated to all the faithful readers who have been following this story. This is the chapter that many have been waiting for.**

Ari ran through the forest, trees all around her, ferns and other small foliage at her feet. She did not pause to take note of it as she continued her trek. She was moving at a slow jog, the Force helping her avoid obstacles such as tree roots and stones that she might possibly trip over.

Her mind was racing faster than her pace. She knew she was quickly catching up to Luke and willed herself to go a bit faster. She needed to get to him before he went to face Vader.

As she came up to him, she found him standing near one of the large trees, almost casually. Ari realized he must have known that she was following him since she left. She had to connect with his Force signature to follow him which meant that he would have sensed her Force signature as well.

"You are just leaving without saying goodbye?" Ari asked as she came up to him. Luke shifted slightly, no longer looking as casual.

"If I would have told you I was leaving, you would have argued with me," he remarked.

"For a very good reason," she countered, putting one hand on her hip.

"Ari, I have to do this." He took one step closer to her, eyes meeting hers. She could see the determination there, but that did not help assure her.

"Luke, he almost killed you last time," she reminded him, though neither of them needed to be reminded of that.

"I know I can turn him back."

"Luke, please reconsider," Ari requested, a bit of desperation creeping into her voice. She knew it would be almost impossible to change his mind, but she would have to try.

"I have to, Ari. There is still good in him. I know it. The Emperor has not driven it completely from him." His voice carried certainty and while Ari wanted to believe him, she couldn't. She knew all that Vader had done. He had killed hundreds of thousands without any hesitation. He had allowed millions to die in one moment when Alderaan was destroyed.

The hoot of a feathered inhabitant of the jungle pulled her from her thoughts. "Then I am going with you," Ari decided, eyes defiantly meeting his.

"No, you aren't," he replied in a calm, yet firm tone.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

Luke sighed. "Ari, you and I both know that you can't go with me." He sat down on a fallen log and looked up at her. Aside from her face and blonde hair, she seemed to almost blend into the shadows, just as Luke also seemed to almost be hidden from sight.

"Why is that?" she asked, sitting beside him, crossing her arms to show that she did not like that idea at all.

"Because I have to do this alone," he replied.

"No, you don't. I could go with you and help."

"Ari, you are always a help. That is why I am asking you to stay here. To help Leia, Han and the others. You are a great leader and a great Jedi."

"There are many great Rebels among the group," she pointed out.

"But none of them are Jedi and none of them are you," he told her, reaching out to tuck back a strand of her blonde hair that had slipped out of the loose braid she was wearing. "They need you, Ari."

"Don't you need me?" she asked, pulling back a few inches from him. Did he think she could not help? That was not strong enough. She ran a hand over her face and started to move it through her hair. However, the braid did not allow it. Frowning, she reached her hand back to unbraid it. She often had it pulled back, but at the moment, it was an annoyance to her.

Luke reached out and put a hand on her arm to stop her. "I do need you, Ari." He then shifted slightly and started to unbraid her hair. It was strange, yet Ari let him. His hands were gentle and it only took a few seconds before her hair was free. Ari let out a deep sigh. She felt better already. "It looks better down," Luke remarked after a moment.

Ari looked over at him then shook her head. They had been about to go off in another direction. "How?" she asked.

Luke sighed at this. "I need you to stay here. Vader won't kill me. I know he won't. However, he could harm you. Not only that, but I need you here in case I don't come back."

"You just said he would not kill you," Ari countered.

"He will not want to, but the Emperor is another story. I do not know what he has planned, but he is here as well."

"Then don't go," Ari protested. She could feel tears in her eyes and turned her head slightly so he could not see them.

"I have to go," he told her, putting his hand back on her arm. "If I don't come back, it will be up to you then. We are the last of the Jedi, Ari. If I am unable to return, you will have to carry on the legacy. Find others and train them in the ways of the Jedi."

She couldn't stop the tears now and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She could not imagine Luke not returning. They had close calls before, and even though she had friends who died, she could never imagine Luke like that. "You have to come back," she finally told him once she had her tears a bit more under control, turning to look at him.

"I will. I promise" he assured her, but Ari shook her head slightly. They both knew he couldn't make a promise like that. No one could. She looked up at him after a moment, only the sounds of the forest around them.

"Your path is different from mine right now. But they will cross again," he told her and gently brushed away a tear that escaped.

Ari got to her feet quickly at this. "Luke, you can't go!" she insisted stubbornly, not caring that a few more tears were falling. She hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Why not?" Luke asked slowly getting his feet. Ari had seemed to be okay with his decision for a moment, but now was once again insisting that he could not leave to face Vader. He walked over to her even though her back was half turned away from him so he could not see her face.

After a moment, Ari looked back at him, eyes still wet, but no tears were falling. "You can't go because…" she looked down at the ground for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths.

Luke gently took her chin and raised it slowly with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes met hers, blue meeting blue, searching for the answer.

Ari's gaze did not leave Luke's for a moment, even when he slid his other hand into one of his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Because I love you, Luke Skywalker," she whispered finally. It was true. She did not know when she had fallen in love with him. Perhaps she always had, but had been too young to know it. It was also a realization that hit her in a moment, yet when she thought back, she realized that she had pushed back those thoughts. She had never wanted to possibly destroy their strong friendship. However, as she ran after him through the forest, she had realized not only did she love him, but she was in love with him. Totally and completely. Ari was not a person to think of love as a casual subject, having not been a starry eyed romantic. She had never been in love before, but knew instinctively what it was when she felt it and the mix of emtions she felt upon coming to this realization. She was scared of losing Luke, of him never coming back after facing his father. She felt happiness, realizing how she felt about him and also nervous because she had not been sure how she could tell him. She had just come out and said it, as if handing him her heart. She did not know what he would say, and that worried her. She had never felt as vulnerable as she did at that moment.

Ari averted her gaze for just a moment, all these thoughts running through her mind. Then, with courage, she looked up at him at him, once again meeting his eyes with hers, searching for a hint of how he felt about this.

His eyes held many emotions from this news and Ari found it difficult to tell what each of them meant. She also sensed surprise through the Force. Her announcement had caught him off guard. While she did not know what he thought of it, when she did not get a laugh or have him pull away, she felt some hope. Maybe it was right to tell him.

They stood like that for a moment, eyes locked, only the sounds of the nocturnal nightlife in the forest. Ari felt Luke's hand tighten on her slightly. "Arianna…" he whispered. He usually called her by her nickname, and never in the tone he was using now. It caused shivers to go through her. They were not ones of dread or fear though; they were more like those of excitement.

While those thoughts went through her mind, she noticed that Luke was moving a bit closer. His hand slipped out of hers and his arm went around her waist gently, hand resting on her lower back. Then he tilted his head slightly and kissed her.

Ari's heart immediately began to race as she felt his lips on hers. She could feel everything much better than before. She could feel the temperate, humid air around her, the mostly firm ground beneath her boots. Most of all, she could feel Luke's hand on her back and the kiss that she was now returning.

It lasted only a moment, but she felt Luke pull back slightly and Ari opened her eyes, not realizing that she had shut them when he had leaned closer. Once again her eyes locked with his and this time she knew what she saw there. There was happiness, relief and most of all, love.

"I love you too, Arianna Narabe." He moved one hand and gently brushed her cheek, tucking back a small strand of her hair back behind her ear, the other still resting gently on her back.

Even though she already knew, the words caused Ari to smile and she put her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and her head resting on his shoulder. In response, he put his arms around her waist and held her like that for a moment. Neither of them spoke, but they didn't have to.

When Luke pulled back, he kissed Ari again, and then let his hands slip back to his sides. Ari felt tears in her eyes again, knowing what this meant. He still had to go. It was his destiny, no matter what happened. She pushed them back, not wanting to cry in front of him. They both had to be strong for their tasks ahead.

"I wish I could go with you," she whispered. Arguing with him would not help matters because he would not change his mind about going alone.

"We are both have to follow our destinies," he told her, taking her hand in hers again, giving it a squeeze. "I'll come back though. I promise," he told her, confidence in his voice.

Ari bit her lip and just gave a nod. She wanted him to come back and was not going to bring up the thought that this could be the last time they would see each other in this life.

"You had better make sure you are here when I get back," he told her. "Be safe."

"I will," she assured him, voice soft and gave his hand a squeeze in response.

Luke then slowly backed away from her, their fingers slipping through each other's. "I love you," he whispered, so quietly that it was almost inaudible. He stood there for another moment, just looking at Ari, as if to remember that moment.

"I love you too," she whispered back, just as quietly. She continued to look at him as intently as he was watching her.

Then as a faint breeze brushed by them, Luke was gone, disappearing into the foliage. Ari was once again alone. She knew that she could follow him, but she did not. He was right. They had to follow separate paths at this time, and he would have to walk his alone.

She went back to the log and sat down, and few more tears fell silently, not fighting them. While relieved that she had told him and ecstatic that he felt the same way, she was still worried about him.

She just sat on the log for a few minutes, looking up at the Death Star, which almost was like a moon, not a weapon of death and destruction. As she looked up at that and the other stars, her fingers gently played with her bracelet, an action she did without even realizing it. She only took a break to wipe at her eyes.

When the sting of holding back tears was no longer there, she wiped her eyes one last time and stood up slowly. She knew she had to get back to get ready for the next day. She was not doing this just for the Rebels, but for all the beings on every planet.

She glanced once more at where Luke had disappeared. "You better keep your promise, Luke," she whispered, then turned and headed back to the Ewok Village and her own destiny.


	110. The Dawn of Battle

**Chapter 110**

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad everyone liked the previous chapter. Happy Holidays everyone!**

Ari gave a small sigh as she felt something shake her shoulder. "What?" she asked, voice barely a whisper. The shaking continued and she slowly opened one eye. She gave a small start seeing an Ewok, Wicket if she remembered his name correctly.

The Ewok said something in his own language and then pointed. While she did not know exactly what he was saying, she had a feeling that he was motioning to where the shield generator was located. It was still somewhat dark out, but from the slightly purple hue Ari could see through the now opened doorway, she knew the sun would be rising soon.

Looking around at her comrades, she saw that while Bren's mat was empty, the others were still asleep. Pushing back her blanket, shivering from the slight chill in the air, she pulled on her boots that had been beside her.

Ari had not slept long, in fact she did not know if she had even slept. She had returned to the Ewok Village and saw that everyone was already getting settled for a few hours of rest. She had joined the other members of the strike team, laying her small mat and blanket in a free area, most of the others asleep after receiving the good news and a decent meal.

The young woman had laid down on her mat, blanket pulled over her but she could not sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw Luke in her mind's eye. The last glimpse she saw of him before he disappeared into the shadows. Her worry for him did not allow her body to relax enough to fall asleep.

After this happened numerous times, she opened herself to the Force to try and meditate. She knew she could last through the night without sleeping since she had gotten some rest before they had landed. However, she knew she would have to be focused on the attack on the bunker. Worrying about Luke would not help him and it might lead to any of her other comrades being hurt or killed. She did not know if she had fallen asleep while meditating or if she had been brought out of meditation by the Ewok.

Sliding out of the small hut, she heard Wicket speaking again, most likely to wake up the rest of the Rebels. She looked over to where a small group had formed. There was Han, Leia, Chewie, Artoo, Threepio and Bren. She went over to the group and gave a small nod to them as a form of greeting. "Good morning."

They all greeted her in the same way, already getting focused for the upcoming battle. Their expressions were serious, yet she saw hope as well.

"We are going to have to leave soon and scout out the area. The fleet is going to be here soon and if the shield is still up…" Leia trailed off, looking at all of them. Everyone nodded solemnly and even Artoo let out a mournful sound.

"Commander Skywalker will not be joining us?" Bren asked and glanced at the group. Ari saw Leia avert her eyes and saw Han looking at the Princess. He seemed worried about something.

Seeing they were not answering, Bren turned to Ari. "No, Sir," Ari answered. "He had a different mission to undertake."

"I am guessing it was not one that was covered in a briefing," Bren remarked, seeing how now Ari even avoided his gaze for a moment.

"You are right. However, it is still very important," Ari replied. Everyone was silent for a moment and as if by some agreement, they changed the topic.

"The troops should all be awake by now. We can leave in about ten standard minutes," Bren remarked.

"We will meet on the ground, by that tree," Han pointed to one close to the ladder they had climbed up.

The others nodded in agreement then went their own ways to get ready. Bren and Ari reentered the hut and started to pack their things, rolling up their mats and blankets. "I hope you are all ready for a big day," Bren spoke up as he glanced at all the Rebels who were in the various stages of getting ready. "This day will be the day that decides the fate of our cause. What happens today decides whether we free ourselves from the Empire's hold, or if the Rebellion is crushed. I do not say this to bring down your hopes, but rather to remind you all to keep alert at all times. I know we can win. Just stay sharp out there," he told them. The Rebels nodded and gave a few remarks of encouragement to each other.

"Are you ready?" came a voice beside Ari. She turned and saw Cal there, a serious look on his face.

Ari nodded. "I guess I have to be," she replied. "Are you?"

"As ready as I will ever be," he answered.

"Well, then," she shrugged her bag over her shoulders, and then shifted it slightly. "I guess it is time to go take down an Empire."

Even though they had been surrounded by forest since they arrived, Ari still enjoyed walking among them. Other planets she had been to had trees, but it was still nice after living on Tatooine all those years.

The procession was silent, even the usual chatty Threepio was strangely silent. Everyone seemed on edge and tense. They were alert, weapons ready. Like the others, Ari carried a blaster, though she preferred her lightsaber in battle. However, she had good aim when it came to blasters.

Finally, Han held up his hand to motion for everyone to stop. All the team members crouched down and scanned the area. Han, Leia, Chewie and Wicket snuck closer to get a look at the area. Ari already knew what they would see. A large, heavily guarded shield generator with white armored Imperial troops all over. At least with the white on, it would be hard for the stormtroopers to hide among the foliage, unlike the camouflage the Rebels wore.

She saw them whispering lowly with one another and could only guess what they were saying. It would be hard, but they could somehow pull it off if they planned everything just right.

At that moment she felt a shiver go through her. There was something chilly and yet familiar about it. It was a strange sensation that carried a mixture of feelings. Hope yet hopelessness. Warm yet cold, light yet dark.

Then, as if the answer was shouted to her, she knew who it was. Luke was on that shuttle. That was not all though. Darth Vader was there too. He had willingly turned himself over to his father, a Sith.

Not only that, but she knew where they were going and it made her heart skip a beat. Luke thought he could turn his father back, and yet he was being taken to the soon to be completed Death Star. To place where the Emperor was, which was the same place that the Rebel fleet would soon be attacking.

"Luke…" she whispered and tightened her hold on her gun slightly. The thought of him never returning hurt her deeply. She couldn't imagine it, even though she had feared for him. She had hoped that somehow he was right and that he would return, saying that he had saved his father.

That had not happened though. Ari could only imagine what the Emperor would do to him. It worried her greatly. Luke was strong, but what would happen when he faced the two most dreaded beings in the galaxy? "Luke, come back to me," she whispered so quietly she was not even sure if she had spoke the words aloud. She was acutely aware of the light weight of metal on her wrist from her bracelet at that moment. She had tucked it under her sleeve so that the gleam of metal would not be seen, but since she had gotten it back, she had not taken it off. She wished she had gone with Luke, but he had been right. He had to go alone. He was not exactly alone though. The Force was with him.

She watched at the shuttle got smaller and she followed it with her eyes as it disappeared from sight. She could faintly hear the others speaking, but could not hear their words. She also could not pull her gaze from the shuttle until it was out of sight.

Sighing, Ari looked over at the others. The Ewoks seemed to be quiet excited about something. That had to be good. She watched as Threepio translated and then Han, Chewie, Leia, the Ewoks and droids came back to the group.

"Apparently the little fuzzballs know if a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Han announced.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ari asked. She had to stay alert now and keep her mind on the mission. "Let's go."


	111. The Back Door

**Chapter 111**

**  
AN: The first post of 2006! Hope you all enjoy it!**

The walk to the back entrance to the bunker was not a difficult one since it was not too far and they did not meet with any resistance. The hardest task was to keep everyone quiet and that had become almost second nature to them.

Upon reaching the backdoor, Han, Chewie, Leia, the droids and two of the Ewoks snuck closer while the rest of the group spread out around the area, in case there were traps or other Imperials around. Ari was fairly close to the others and could see four Imperial scouts outside the bunker with their speeder bikes nearby. Due to her proximity, she could also hear some of the conversation that occurred, though only by voices, not their exact words since they were talking quietly.

She saw Han and Leia discussing something, head somewhat close together and saw that Threepio was then translating and explaining what was being said to the Ewoks as well.

Then she saw one of the Ewoks slip away from the group and start toward the bunker. Ari's gaze went from the Ewok to Threepio who had just exclaimed, "Oh! Oh, my. Uh, Princess Leia!"

"Quiet," Leia ordered him. Threepio's voice lowered and Ari saw them all turn to watch the Ewok casually walk toward the entrance.

"Where are you going, little one?" Ari whispered under her breath. She did not think the Ewoks would turn them in, in fact, she did not sense any malice from them. However, she couldn't help but wonder what this one was up.

She, along with the others, watched as the Ewok, Paploo she thought was his name, as he continued toward the stormtroopers and speeder bikes. However, once he reached the speeder bikes, he stopped and climbed onto one of the speeder bikes.

Ari was surprised by this. After all, she did not even know if the Ewok could reach the controls or if he knew how to handle such a vehicle. She hoped he would be careful and also hoped that he knew what he was doing.

The roar of the speeder bike's engines caught everyone's attention, including the stormtroopers. They gave shouts and rushed toward the Ewok, who was now flipping switches and Ari could almost certain that even from a distance, that he was pleased.

However, the rest of the group was not as pleased. Ari saw the look of distress that crossed Han's face. She knew that he had been hoping to sneak up on them and that this was definitely not sneaky.

The scouts were getting closer. "Do something," Ari whispered under her breath. She knew that stormtroopers would not think twice about killing him.

As if hearing Ari, Paploo touched the controls and the speeder bike shot forward. He was going so fast, that the furry creature could only grip on with his paws, no longer sitting, body horizontal to the forest floor.

"Look! Over there! Stop him!" a trooper ordered, pointing after the Ewok.

Three of the Imperial Scouts leapt onto their speeder bikes and took off in pursuit. This left only one trooper, who went back to his post by the door.

"Not bad for a little furball," Han remarked and Ari had to smile. It was more than just 'not bad'. It was impressive. It had been dangerous, but Paploo had managed to take three of the troopers away from their posts without raising any alarm. He also could take them all around the forest, if he was able to steer the speeder bike.

Ari watched as Han and Chewie nodded to one another and then made their way toward the bunker. Leia, the droids and the other Ewok, Wicket, stayed behind, watching them.

Seeing this as a good opportunity to move forward, joined Leia, almost silent as she crouched beside the Princess.

"Let's just hope they don't step on a branch or anything," Leia remarked and Ari had to give a small smile at this. That had been the reason for a lot of trouble the previous day and she knew that while they did not want a repeat, more importantly, they could not afford such a mistake.

Bren came up beside them and gave a small nod of his head to motion that they should go a bit closer and then shifted his weapon ever so slightly to show that they should have theirs ready. The two women nodded, and then shared a quick glance. They exchanged small, half smiles. They were nervous and anxious. However, they would push past that and do the job. Luke's words came to her mind at that moment, telling her to be safe. She was going to do everything she could to make sure that she kept that promise.

Most of the Rebels all got into position on one side of the bunker, with hardly any sound. The others were still around the area in case the others showed back up. Ari caught Cal's gaze for a moment, but neither of them could even give a smile. This had to be just right, or alarm could be raised.

While Ari could not see Han or what he was doing, she had her weapon raised and watched as Han dashed around from the front of the bunker to the side where the rest of them were all waiting.

Less than a second later, the Imperial Scout followed. Unlike some of his other comrades, who might attempt to shoot one of them, this scout dropped his weapon and Ari watched as a few Rebels went up to him. They checked him for other weapons, took away his communicator, and then forced him to put his hands on his head. He was watched by two strike team members in case he tried anything foolish.

Ari moved a short distance, scanning the area for any other white armored beings when she heard what sounded like a metallic thump and then a screeching sound. She turned around and saw the doors were open. Han, Leia, Chewie and the other Rebels were there and Ari hurried to join them. Almost silently, they slipped inside. It took a moment to have their eyes adjust to the dim light, but as soon as they did, the doors shut and it became even a bit more difficult to see. No one used a glowlight though, nor did they say anything to one another. They just focused on moving quickly and quietly.

They were not stopped by anyone or anything as they made their way to the control room. However, Ari felt a brief and somewhat faint wave of fear and surprise. She didn't sense it coming from close by and just bit her lip, hoping that Luke was still alright. She did not know for sure if that feeling came from him, but there was no other explanation.

At the doors to the main control room, Han held up a hand then held up one finger, lifted another and on three, they stormed through the door.

"All right! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly, Quickly!" Han ordered, blaster raised at the Imperials who had been at their posts. However, seeing the number of Rebels there, all who had their weapons raised and ready, they got up and allowed themselves to be forced to the side. "Chewie," Han called and the Wookie, with two Rebels went to the side to guard their newest prisoners.

Leia, who had been looking at some of the information on one of the screens, spoke up next. "Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment." She, like Han, had a roughness in her voice that sounded authoritative. Ari knew it was more than that though. Timing was everything and they were cutting it close. Ari gave her head a shake. She remembered when they had flown against the first Death Star and she could not imagine such another disaster.

Taking all that into account, she did not take offense when Han shouted to her, calling for the charges which she had been entrusted with. He was very impatient, even though Ari had them out and ready in just a moment. Since she was not close, she tossed them to him, which he caught without any problem.

Ari felt the warning through the Force just mere moments in advance. "Han, Leia," she spoke up, but that was as far as she got when an Imperial officer, noted as such by the uniform he wore, appeared with a blaster. "Freeze," he ordered.

Before anyone could move their blasters, Han swung the bag of charges at him and the man fell over the railing, to what, Ari was uncertain. She did not have time to even think about it though as stormtroopers poured in from all sides and through the entrance that the group had just entered through.

Turning, Ari saw yet another officer whose blaster was pointed directly at Han. "Freeze! You Rebel scum." His voice was rough, much like the Empire itself.

Then Ari felt her weapon being pulled out of her hands and could hear Chewie growling, certainly being overtaken as well. She hesitated, knowing she could use the Force to keep a hold of her weapon, or she could pull out her lightsaber. However, if she continued to hold onto her blaster, the Imperials might hurt or kill another one of the Rebels, and in such tight quarters with so many people, she worried that her lightsaber might hurt one of her comrades as well.

That meant that surrendering was the only thing that Ari could do and as her blaster was taken away, she exchanged a look with Bren and then Cal. There was nothing they could do. They were captives.


	112. Ewok Attack

**Chapter 112**

While the walk to the backdoor was short, especially since now there was no need to walk quietly, a million thoughts ran through Ari's mind during that time. How could this have happened? They had just needed a few more minutes and then the bunker would have been destroyed and the shield would have been done. It had all been timed carefully so it would all happen at once. Ari bit her lip. What would happen to fleet now? If they were not coming out of hyperspace now, it would be mere minutes before they did so. And the shield would still be up.

One of the stormtroopers noticed that Ari had a vibroblade and roughly took it away. He then gave her a small push and she stumbled, but did not fall. She clenched one hand at her side, but after a moment she was able to make herself become slightly more calm. She would not give this man, if he could even be called that, the satisfaction of seeing her upset. Besides, he had not seen her lightsaber, or if he had, he had not thought much of it, and she was thankful for that.

Her relief was short lived though as another stormtrooper paused and then reached out, grabbing it off her belt. He held for a moment and then instead of discarding it, kept it at his side, one hand tightly around the cylinder. She did not protest though she wanted to. Though she could not see his face, she could feel his gaze on her, watching her intently.

When they reached the outside, even though it was shady under the trees, it took Ari a moment to have her eyes adjust. When they did, what she saw made her gasp. The area that had been empty of others just minutes before now swarming with stormtroopers and large vehicles that stood on two legs that Ari recognized as All Terrain Scout Transports. Also, the rest of their team was standing surrounded by stormtroopers, hands on their heads. Glancing over, she saw Cal who gave her a look of apology. Ari gave the smallest shake of her head. There was no way that he could have stopped so many troopers. If he had tried, or had tried to warn the others in the bunker, he would have been killed.

Ari wanted to grab her lightsaber back from the trooper, but knew that it would be a dangerous thing to do here. They were greatly outnumbered and did not want to risk any harm coming to her comrades due to a reckless action.

"All right, move it! I said move it! Go on!" one of the troopers snapped at them. Han and Leia shared a glance and when she looked over toward them Ari saw another AT-ST patrolling the area. She was trying to come up with a way to overtake the Imperials, but nothing came to mind. She could not imagine it would end like this. They had been so close and so careful.

Ari slowly raised her hands, putting them on her head like she had been instructed as did the others. It was clear this was just as hard for them as it was for her.

Just then there came a shout from the forest. Rebels and Imperials alike turned and saw Threepio standing there.

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?"

Ari just stared at the droid for a moment. What was he thinking? At least if he was hiding there was still a chance of victory. After all, these were the two droids that were the reason that the first Death Star was destroyed. She glanced at the others in the group and it appeared that they were also a bit confused as to what Threepio was doing. However, being a droid that prided himself on his logic, he had to have a plan of some sort.

"Bring those two down here!" the commander of the bunker ordered and it was then that Ari noticed that Artoo was there, though he was only partially visible.

Then Ari felt something in Force and quickly had to wipe away the look of surprise on her face. She hadn't noticed it at first because of all the troopers outside, but she knew there were a lot more lifeforms there than just the troopers she saw. 

She saw the troops go around the tree where Threepio went and she wondered what was going on. Then she heard a few shouts and couldn't help but smile as she saw one trooper fall to the ground, an Ewok having over taken him. She had a feeling that it was happening with the others, though the tree obstructed her view.

The sound of a horn took Ari's attention away from what was occurring with the troopers and she looked toward where the sound was. It was coming from a tree and then another joined, this time from the other side of the clearing.

All of a sudden, Ewoks emerged from the forest, weapons in hand. They were surrounding the entire clearing. Wherever Ari looked she saw the small furry aliens. While she had considered them cute before, they now seemed like threats to the Imperials since they were armed with different weapons they had made. Many had bows and arrows and would shoot them at the same time. A rain of arrows seemed to descend and Ari covered her head for a moment as the stormtrooper next to her fell with a small shout as the arrow imbedded itself in the unprotected area between his helmet and chest plate.

Then it was madness as she saw Han swing one trooper into another, causing them both to fall. Chewie and Leia were fighting back as well and Ari saw that the Princess did have a blaster in her hand.

As of by instinct, her hand went to her side but there was no familiar feel of a lightsaber there, which she knew there wouldn't be. Even though the chaos, she glanced around, looking for the trooper that took her lightsaber. They all looked the same, but she found him off to the side, blaster in one hand and it was clear from the way he was holding her lightsaber that he was going to try to use it.

"Nice try," she muttered and reached out for her hand, feeling the Force working through her. It always was with her as long as she kept herself open enough to sense it. The Jedi did not control the Force, yet they could use the Force. She felt it then moving through her and she called her saber to her with her mind, giving a hard, sharp tug on it. It flew from the startled trooper's hand and into her outstretched one.

Almost instantly, she ignited it and the beam appeared with a familiar snap/hiss. It hummed as she moved it, putting both hands around the hilt, stance ready. She had practiced with it numerous times, but she had never used it in battle like this before.

She did not have time be nervous though. There was too much going on and she had to stay focused. Even though she had her weapon back, that did not mean she was safe.

She jumped into the fray, lightsaber moving as if its own will. It felt as if she was the instrument of the Force. She was not controlling the lightsaber, but it was where it had to be each time, deflecting shots, some hitting a tree or the ground, while others hit the stormtroopers that had shot at her.

While curious about the safety of her comrades, she could not focus on it. However, a glance over to the bunker entrance showed that the doors had been closed and both Han and Leia were taking cover there.

Ari's saber spun to deflect two more shots and even though it had been just a few moments in battle, she could smell the carbon smell from the blaster shots and she saw carbon marks on the sides of trees and saw a few arrows sticking out of the ground.

Seeing the retreating Imperials, whether to safety of an encampment or just to regroup, Ari was uncertain. She was certain, however, that she was not going to just stand there. With one last glance at the bunker, Ari ran out of the clearing, saber still ignited

Ari jumped over a stormtrooper, dead or unconscious she did not know, but she did not even give him another glance. She had seen a scout on a speederbike shoot at some Ewoks who were quickly trying to escape the attack. It was clear that the troopers felt the small furry aliens would be easier targets than the Rebels who had reclaimed their weapons or taken them from their fallen enemies.

One of the speeders came flying past her and instead of stopping the pilot by use of her lightsaber, she used the Force to push the trooper off his bike. Clipping her saber to her belt, Ari then ran a few steps and then jumped into the seat. It took a moment to gain control of the bike, but once she did she had to admit that under other circumstances, she might enjoy it.

She banked the bike to the side and was amazed at how sensitive the controls were. It made Luke's T-16 back home seem slow and sluggish.

Going back the opposite way, she saw another stormtrooper shooting at Ewoks. She frowned and shot at the other bike, distance quickly diminishing between the two bikes due to the fact that the other vehicle was almost coming directly at her.

Seeing that his comrade was no longer on the speederbike, the white armored man shot at Ari who barely managed to dodge the shots on the bike. One skimmed her boot so close that she could feel the heat, though she was lucky not to have it actually directly hurt her foot.

Another shot from her bike hit the front of the other and the bike exploded, the unfortunate trooper flying through the air and landing somewhere among the foliage.

Ari allowed herself a moment of triumph as she saw some of the Ewoks peek over the fallen tree they were taking cover behind. She knew that there would be injuries and even deaths, but she had managed to help them at least.

While she knew having the speeder bike was helpful, the trees and foliage were all obstacles and so numerous that Ari had to focus mostly on piloting, not fighting. While piloting tactics worked on Hoth, to draw enemy fire away from the transports, it would not work here.

Ari stopped the bike and then ignited her saber and pushed the blade into the control panel. While she knew it might have been helpful to use later, she did not want to let any Imperials have control of it.

Once off the speeder bike, and following the sounds of explosions, Ari found herself in the midst of battle again. However, while some of the troopers were able to push back some of the Ewoks, their furry comrades would come to the rescue and outnumber the troopers, able to bring them to the ground.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked up. What she saw was a surprise. It was an Ewok on some sort of hang glider. The Ewoks appeared to have thought of everything and they always surprised her, which was good because she was certain that the Imperials had greatly underestimated the natives of Endor.

She followed the Ewok's flight and soon saw that he was going toward a group of stormtroopers who were battling the Ewoks. She started to run to catch up, but troops that were not busy fighting the Ewoks had seen her lightsaber and started to shoot at her.

Adrenaline and the Force helped her deflect shots as she continued to move. She had never felt so in tune with the Force with her lightsaber in her hand. It was as if it was truly an extension of herself.

Other Ewoks then came to her aid and she managed to move faster only needing to block a few shots and they were more random than anything else.

She saw the hang gliding Ewok drop stones on a stormtrooper and as he fell, the Imperial's blaster went off. It missed the Ewok but made a hole in the glider and the Ewok crashed into the ground.

While she wanted to go help take care of the other Imperials there, she rushed to the fallen Ewok. An AT-ST was approaching and if the Ewok was not out of the way in time, he would be crushed by the large vehicle.

Ari focused on running, finding footing on the uneven ground, saber back on her belt, hitting against her leg with every movement. Her foot landed on top of a moss covered stone but did not slip. The Force was with her as she reached the Ewok.

He was stirring slightly and Ari untangled him from the glider. Feeling the vibrations of the large machine, Ari looked and saw that the AT-ST was almost on top of them. Arms going around the Ewok, she rolled along the ground, not releasing the Ewok.

She stopped the movement three yards from where the glider had landed and looked up just in time to see a foot of the AT-ST, crush the delicate winged glider. Seconds had been the only difference between life and death.

She looked down at the Ewok and saw it was a bit dazed by all of that. Then it looked up at her, hugged her and started to make a purring sound. Even in the midst of battle, Ari had to laugh and hugged the Ewok back. "Be safe, little one," she cautioned and then got to her feet.

The Ewok took a hold of her leg and she gave him a small smile. "I will see you soon as long as you are careful." She did not know if he understood anything she said, but he let go of her and scampered off among the foliage.

Ari knew she could stay and help the Ewoks, but it was clear they were doing alright. Once she got her bearings again, she headed back toward the bunker, saber ignited once more.


	113. Fighting Back

**Chapter 113**

**AN: I apologize for how long this chapter took. I was working on another short Ari/Luke story which takes place when they are eleven years old. It is currently up and is titled "Desert Mishaps".**

When Ari arrived at the clearing, she was immediately struck by how much damage there seemed to be. Soon she was once again returning the shots being fired in her direction. While most continued to bounce off and hit the ground or a nearby tree, a few flew back to her assailants, rendering them injured or dead.

She tried not to think about killing the troopers, though it was a lot easier to do with their helmets on, making them all look alike. In fact, with the way their voices sounded through their mouthpieces, they sounded the same as well.

When she could spare a moment, she glanced over and saw that Han was working with something at the terminal. Crossing wires it looked like, which could only mean one thing. Han was going to try to hotwire the doors. If not for the fact that it was a war zone, it could have been almost comical.

Princess Leia was covering him from the troopers who were shooting at them, keeping herself low, which was smart.

Seeing the droids, Ari noticed that they had not been so fortunate. Threepio looked alright, maybe a dent or two more than he had before, though nothing stood out as Ari returned another volley of shots.

Artoo was the one who had fared the worst though. The small droid looked as if he had exploded. His compartment doors were open, revealing appendages and wires. He was smoking somewhat as well. Ari hoped that he could be fixed somehow.

"I got it!" Han shouted and Ari watched in dismay as heard the sound of mechanical gears turning and saw the second blast door close. She almost groaned. It would have been possible to use her lightsaber to cut an opening through one of the blast doors, but two would be very difficult.

A small shout tore Ari's attention away from some of the troopers near herself and she turned to glance at Leia. Even as she did, the Force was moving through her, blade deflecting the shots of the pair that were coming closer to her.

Ari could only watch as Han ducked beside Leia, to see how she was, most likely. When she saw that the smuggler turned general was looking at the Princess's shoulder, Ari felt a bit relieved. It hurt terribly to be shot, however, it had not damaged any organs and was not life threatening.

Ari could only steal glances as two more troopers came up to Han and Leia, weapons raised and she cursed herself for letting herself be kept occupied by the two who were still firing at her. The smell of carbon assaulted her nose, no longer being able to smell the fresh air of the forest and plants.

As she managed to knock down one trooper, causing the other to retreat into the woods, Ari noticed that the troopers that had been about to capture Han and Leia were now lying on the ground, not moving.

The feelings of relief that were felt by the group was short lived as a large walker appeared, guns pointed at the bunker doors as well as the two humans and pair of droids who were all taking shelter there.

Ari started forward, thinking of how she could help defeat the AT-ST. She had a lightsaber and that was known to cut through anything. Perhaps it would work to cut off the legs of the transport.

That plan never came into effect though when she saw the hatch open and Chewie's head appeared. He appeared quite proud of himself, having managed to take control of the walker and Ari could not blame him. She would have to ask him later how he had done that.

"Chewie!" Han called. "Get down here! She's wounded!" he motioned to Leia who was clearly in pain, but she was not even crying. Ari was trotting over to them and could see where the blaster had hit Leia's shoulder. She might need some bacta and some synthaskin, which Ari was sure they had among their supplies. "No, wait," Han called back up and then turned to Leia with a grin. "I got an idea."

"Is it better than the idea of hotwiring the door?" Leia managed to tease with a slightly pained smile.

Han nodded, and Ari was surprised. This was the first time she had not heard Han retort with a similar smart remark. Ari was so used to hearing their banter that it seemed strange not to hear it.

"So what is it?" Ari asked, unable to stay silent as she joined them.

"Good to see you too," Han replied then wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Every transport has a communication system inside. The Imps inside can't see what is going on out here. So what if they thought the Rebels were running and just a few reinforcements were needed to finish the job?"

Ari thought this over and then smirked. "That is brilliant."

"I think this could work," Leia remarked, nodding as well.

"Of course it will. It's me," Han grinned and Ari had to give a small laugh. Apparently it took more than a year in carbonite to keep Han Solo humbled. He turned become serious again and turned to Ari. "Contact the others and tell them to meet here. Make sure they stay hidden. It will have to be an ambush. Oh and get the little furry Ewoks to help. I didn't think I would ever say this, but we couldn't have gotten this far without them."

Ari nodded and started to contact the other members of their team who were taking care of a few other Imperial troops. They all said they would be coming back in just moments and Ari told them to see if they could get the help of the Ewoks.

"I will talk to them, Mistress Ari. After all, I am fluent in over-"

"Hey, Goldenrod, just talk to them," Han told the protocol droid before turning back to Leia.

"Put your good arm around my neck," he instructed her and she looked at him strangely.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, if my plan works, there will be a lot of Imperials rushing out here and it wouldn't be a good idea to have you here."

"I can still move on my own," Leia insisted, but winced as she moved her arm ever so slightly to shift so she was sitting up a bit more.

"You are very stubborn," Han shook his head and picked her up more gently than Ari would have guessed. He kept one hand on her back to support her, his other arm going under her knees.

"Han! I can walk!" Leia insisted, starting to struggle in his arms. However, it was clear that moving like that was causing her injury more pain than necessary.

"And you, Your Highness, need to stop fighting those who are trying to help you. If I am not mistaken, that is what happened the moment we met."

"Well, you had cut off our escape route," Leia pointed out. However, she stopped fighting Han and after a moment of hesitation, put her good arm around his neck so it was easier for both of them.

"That won't happen this time," Han replied. "But you will have a good place to view everything," he smirked.

Ari averted her eyes slightly to give the couple at least some semblance of privacy. She looked around the area to see the arriving troops and Ewoks, word apparently spreading quickly. After a few moments of this, she glanced back over at Han and Leia. Han had carefully set Leia down by a tree, a good distance away from the backdoor. She was mostly hidden, by a few fallen tree trunks and a small bush. However, Leia was able to see fairly well from that position, and Ari saw her move her blaster to her other side, in case she needed to shoot at anything near the bunker door.

Ari was not close enough to hear them, but she saw Han lean down and say something to Leia, who replied with a nod.

At that moment, Ari froze and her gaze went to the Death Star that she could see in the sky. She felt something strange coming from there and she knew instantly that it was something she could sense from Luke. Even over this distance, their connection forged from years of friendship and countless hours training together, she could sense a quick feeling. It was one of confusion and conflict. Whatever Luke was going through, it was clearly difficult.

The flicker of emotion that she felt passed just as quickly as it came, but Ari stared at the Death Star until her attention was pulled away by Han. Apparently she had missed his approach as he seemed to appear beside her even though she had been certain she had just seen him with Leia.

"Are you alright, Kid?" he asked, seeing the look on her face. It was one he had seen on Luke a few times. It was the look Han deemed 'the Jedi look', somewhat unnerving, like that old man, Kenobi sometimes looked.

Ari nodded after a second. She blinked a few times to force herself to focus on the task at hand. After all, each moment that passed was a moment that could not just cost lives of Rebel comrades, but it could determine the fate of the galaxy.

"Good," Han gave her a smile as if for reassurance. It worked though and Ari returned it, though it was slightly forced.

An Ewok came up to Han and handed him the helmet from one of the AT-ST pilots, saying something in the native language before hurrying to join the other Ewoks.

Han looked at it for a moment and then glanced over at Ari. "I have already done some impersonations of an Imperial." He put the helmet on his head and then smirked. "Hopefully this will go better than last time."


	114. Destroying the Shield Generator

**Chapter 114**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your patience and your wonderful reviews!**

"What is he doing?" Cal whispered to Ari as Han disappeared through the hatch into the walker. Seeing Han climb up that high had been a bit of a surprise. He had no trouble climbing up a small rope ladder that Chewie had found and lowered for him.

"I don't know for sure, but it had better work. We are running out of time," she admitted, glancing up at the Death Star above them. The fleet was already there, she was certain of it. If this plan did not work, there was a chance there would be nothing left of the fleet. She thought of Wedge and Lando and all the other Rebels she knew up there. This had to work.

A few moments later, Han scrambled down the ladder, Chewie following quickly as well. Han got to one side of the doors while Chewie pressed himself against the other, both trying to stay as hidden as possible it seemed.

Ari ducked back with Cal at her side, hand on her blaster. All the others were in place, ready and hidden. She did not know what Han had said, but it was clear that he was certain that the doors would open.

Sure enough, a few moments later, the doors opened and a group consisting of stormtroopers, operators of the generator and a ranked official came rushing out.

They paused and glanced around the area. It was clear they were looking for something, or someone. While Ari was slightly uncertain what Han had said, she had a feeling he had acted as an Imperial and told them that the Rebels had been defeated. That was far from the truth though.

Han rushed toward the entrance of the bunker so he was standing between the Imperials and the doors, a smirk of triumph on his face.

At that moment there were the sounds of many voices and Ewoks appeared all over, on top of the back door's entrance, appearing from the surrounding bushes, weapons raised and ready.

The battle cry of the furry creatures made Ari smiled slightly as she and the other Rebels got to their feet, weapons also trained on the Imperials.

As soon as they saw all the Ewoks and the Rebels, the troops turned toward the door where Han stood and shrugged, smirk still on his features. That faded though, becoming serious once more and he gave a nod to the Rebels and Ewoks. The furry aliens surged forward with the Rebels, taking away their weapons, making certain to get them all. The last thing they needed was another surprise attack.

Han called to a few of the Rebels, Ari's name in that group. She gave a nod and moved away from the captured Imperials. Then her gaze fell on her supplies that had just been taken from one of the white clad troopers. She took it from one of the Ewoks that was holding it then slung it over her shoulder.

Han led Ari, Chewie and the other two Rebels. "Just keep watch," he told one of the Rebels. "If more show up, we will have to have warning." The man gave a nod, turning to face the entrance where the other Rebels and Ewoks were starting to tie up the Imperial prisoners.

The other four were quick to move down the darkened hallway, no longer being careful about being seen. They did not have the time, nor did they feel there was a need. Their footsteps, moving at a slow run echoed down the hall.

While they had not expected any opposition, they all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that the control room was empty of any other beings, though the lights and sensors were still flashing information.

Ari gave a charge to the other Rebel and noted that Chewie had his bowcaster up and ready, facing down the corridor they had just run to. It was a bit of a relief, knowing that if someone got past their guard near the entrance, that Chewie could take care of however it was.

Ari gave Han a charge and then put her own onto the control board, turning it on. They had to hurry, since the chargers were all on timers. There should be enough time to take care of all of this and get out of the way, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She gave two more to the other Rebel as she set another.

"Throw me another charge," Han instructed and Ari did so. While her heart was racing, she was moving quickly as were the others, setting charges where needed and a few more to be sure that it worked.

"We're out," Ari announced as tossed the last charge to Han, who quickly put it in place and started the countdown on that as well. 

With a shared look that only took a brief moment, they started to run down the hall. "Run!" Han shouted, though it was clear not even the Rebel scout needed urging, bounding out of the door way. Ari was out first, running to a nearby fallen tree that she hoped would provide protection from any explosion.

"Move!" Han shouted as he ran out, the other Rebels quickly taking cover where they could. "Move!" The explosion was going to be a big one, if the number of charges was any indication. Ari knew that the explosives had been chosen for a number of reasons and that they had been enough to complete the job without endangering others. However, she was still nervous. Another thought crossed her mind. What if they didn't go off?

That worry was for nothing though as she heard and saw explosion coming through the entrance of the bunker. One, two, three, the explosions were following right after each other and Ari knew there was no way possible that those charges had not worked.

All of a sudden another explosion sounded through the forest and Ari looked to where the sound came from. She gasped as she saw an explosion and then debris was strewn about, fire incinerating everything in its path. While she felt bad about the trees that were destroyed, they had completed the mission. The shield was down which meant the fleet could finally do what they needed to. That meant that all they could do now was wait. It was kind of a strange feeling, Ari realized. They had all been so focused on planning, that now that there mission was complete, there was not else to do. No planning to be done, no strategies to go over. Either the Death Star would be destroyed and they would be victorious, or no matter if they were captured or not, the Rebellion would be over.

Ari got to her feet to check on the others, stealing a glance at the Death Star. While she wanted it destroyed, she feared of Luke being on it. She knew he was, though she was not sure how she knew. It had to do with the Force, somehow. It worked in very mysterious ways and she wondered if she would ever have understanding of it like Ben, Siri and Taylor.

All of a sudden, a jolt of pain ran through her entire body and she fell to her knees, unable to continue standing. Her entire being screamed out with some pain unlike some she had ever felt before. It was so intense she felt her entire body shudder but could not stop it. Then she heard a scream, full of anguish, almost like a howl. It wasn't until the feeling passed that she realized she had been the one screaming.

No, she hazily shook her head as some figures rushed over, seeing her fall. There had been another voice screaming out as well. One in her mind and she knew immediately who it was. Luke.

Her heart skipped a beat even as her body gave another shudder from the aftereffects of whatever had occurred. Luke had to be alright. He just had to be. He had to come back to all of them and rebuild the Jedi Order. Ari also knew a large reason was because of her feelings for him. She loved him and he loved her. It was cruel fate and dates with destiny that made it such a heartbreaking moment. To find out the truth and then having to be parted had been almost too much. They had promised one another to stay alive and well, but was that a promise either of them had really been able to make?

Fear gripped her heart as she realized that she no longer felt pain, only echoes of it. Most would consider that good, but she it worried her. That had been Luke's pain and then it had ended. Was their connection disturbed by what he was going through? And how were they connected? Was it due to the Force and their Jedi training? She had so many questions but one weighed heavily on her heart and mind. If she no longer felt his pain, or any connection, what did it mean? The thought of Luke being gone brought tears to her eyes.

"Ari…Ari…" Bren was shaking her shoulders slightly and Ari realized she was now sitting up, still dazed, mind racing faster than any racers that used to tear through Beggar's Canyon.

"I'm alright," she answered a bit shakily, and then she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What happened? Were you shot or something?" Cal asked, looking over her arms as if she might have suffered an injury like Leia's.

She shook her head slightly. "No…it was…" she trailed off. How could she explain such a connection with Luke if she herself did not understand it? It would be nearly impossible. "It is a Jedi thing," she finally spoke. "Our part in the battle may be over, but there is still fighting to do."

She paused and glanced up at the Death Star, heart and mind saying the same thing. _Please, Luke. Be alright. Come back to us. Come back to me_.


	115. Victory over Endor

**Chapter 115**

It took another minute or two for Ari's body to stop shaking. She still felt a few shudders at times, but nothing like it was before. While she was glad the pain had ended, she was worried about Luke.

"Ari?" Cal's voice broke her from her thoughts and she glanced over at him and he offered her a canteen.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile, taking a sip of the cool water. It felt good on her parched throat. She didn't even know she had been thirsty until this point. However, she did not take too much from him, limiting herself to just a few more sips.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Ari nodded. She felt better with each passing moment, yet her worries continued to grow. She didn't speak that fact out loud though. "I am, thank you."

He gave a nod as he pulled the canteen strap over his head again. "Anytime." He stood up and then offered his hand to her. She took it and Cal helped her to her feet in one quick movement. Cal and Bren had helped her take her pack off and she felt less burdened and lighter without it on. 

Ari glanced at the pack and gave a small sigh as she picked it up, pulling the straps over her shoulders once again.

"You can set it down, if it is too much," Cal suggested, but Ari shook her head. As heavy as it was, she liked having her mother's journal, her own, as well as her other personal items with her. She would hate to lose them.

"I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look," she replied, and then she paused. She had not noticed it before, but something seemed different. She glanced around at the Rebels, Ewoks and their prisoners of war.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Besides, the change was not a bad change. It actually felt good. It was as if there had been a black hole and then in just an instant it was gone and replaced by a star. There was a change through the Force that Ari could not touch on, but it was different. Unlike before things felt right. Balanced was the only word that seemed to even come close to describing the feeling.

Ari glanced up at the Death Star, which was still there. She hoped that the fleet was doing alright. It had only been a few minutes, yet they were going by slowly. Everyone, even the Imperials, were waiting to see what would happen. The tide of war could turn either way now. All they could do was wait.

Then came what they had all been waiting for. The sky light up even more, brighter than the sky over Endor ever had been. Everyone, Rebels and Imperials alike, looked up at the sky and saw the Death Star's final moment. It exploded, scattering debris in every direction. The burning particles looked a bit like stars, but ones that were moving. It reminded Ari of fireworks she had seen when she was younger, on Naboo. She had remembered those being loud though, exploding with sounds that echoed for miles. A more pleasant sound came to her ears this time though. The sounds of cheering reached Ari through the momentary shock she felt.

"They did it!" she exclaimed, her shouts mixing with others. Some in Basic, which she understood and others from the Ewoks, who she could not understand, though she could guess it mirrored hers in emotion.

She turned to the nearest person, who was Cal, and flung her arms around him, laughing, her fatigue, exhaustion and pain no longer there. It had all been worth it for this moment. Cal hugged her back and spun her in a circle, also grinning wildly.

"We did it," he corrected her, then paused looking at her in a strange way. Then, he gently kissed her cheek in a very chaste manner. "I am sure he's okay," he added, giving her another quick hug before two more Rebels appeared followed by half a dozen Ewoks.

While Cal had seemed sad, no one could stay sad in such a setting. Before she was even able to think of something to say, he was laughing and joking with the other Rebels. When three of the Ewoks launched themselves at Ari in a hug, she stumbled to the ground, laughing as she did, hugging the furry aliens.

Ari was uncertain how much time passed, but it did not matter. The Imperials were being guarded and they all knew better than trying to escape. They had no place to go except even further into the forest. The only way off planet would be with the Rebels. It was clear that their captives thought that would be a better fate than attempting to run where they could become a meal for a hungry predator.

The Rebels, in contrast, were not silent. There were hugs and even more, from what Ari saw of Han and Leia. They loved one another and it seemed that the destruction of the second Death Star was what it took for them both to express that to one another.

She heard the horns of Ewoks sounding, but it was a different call. They most likely were spreading word of victory, though Ari was certain that if anyone had not seen the actual explosion of the battle station, they would see the still burning remains of it.

Soon the news would be broadcast all over the galaxy. It might take time to reach all the planets and sectors under Imperial control, but that was alright. Everyone would hear of the fall of the Empire and then all beings could start to rebuild their lives the way they were before the war.

Ari shook her head. There was still a lot of work to be done, but she did not want to think about that now. She just wanted to enjoy the victory. She would not be able to do that fully until she saw the rest of the Rebels to see with her own two eyes that they were alright. She knew that she would be mourning some, but hoped that she would be celebrating with many of them soon.

She sat down on an exposed root of a large tree and set her bag down on the ground again. She sat like that for a moment before she pulled her journal out of her bag, opening it to a fresh page after her last entry. She looked around her surrounding before she started to write, filling up the page, which she then turned, and continued on the next. She wanted to always remember the feeling of victory after all the heartache they had been through. She did not even slow down until her hand started to cramp after six pages were written. One more followed that until she was satisfied and she put it back into her bag in its usual place between two tunics.

"Hey, Kid," a familiar voice spoke up and Ari glanced up as she finished repacking her bag. Han was there with one arm around Leia's waist. In turn, the Princess was leaning against him ever so slightly and they both were smiling.

"Hey," she greeted them both. "Looks like we won," she remarked with a smile, as if it was as casual a remark as one might remark about a sunny day.

"Was there ever any doubt? I was the one in charge," Han replied.

"I guess I should have worried more," Leia teased him, looking up at him. Han pretended to be hurt, giving her an injured laugh. That caused Leia to give a small laugh and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Han couldn't help but smile at this, no longer able to act as if he was pouting.

Ari looked away for a moment, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had seen Camie like that with The Fixer, but this was different. Instead, she made extra effort to make sure everything was secured in her bag before she pulled it onto her shoulders once more.

Leia seemed to catch this and spoke up. "We were going to go back to the village. The chief has been very hospitable to us and invited all of us to stay another night. He has a big celebration planned."

"Really?" Ari asked.

Han gave a nod. "Looks like the fuzzballs really know how to have a party. I think Major Derlin is already setting up communication with the fleet to tell them and send them coordinates."

Ari glanced around, looking for the Major.

"Come on, let's go back and help them get ready. It will help the wait go by faster," Leia suggested.

Ari nodded in response. She knew from her time on Tatooine that work always made time go faster. Sometimes it seemed as if the day had just begun before the twin suns were setting.

Ari shifted her bag, and then they started down the path to the village. There were a few Ewoks hurrying back to the village in front of them and Ari could hear the sounds of the other Rebels talking to one another. It seemed almost difficult to imagine that just mere minutes before, they were fighting. The sounds of the forest were returning as animals once again returned to their perches.

Han and Leia were quiet, so Ari was silent as well. It was relaxing and she could slowly feel some of the tension in her muscles lessen. She rolled her shoulders, able to feel a difference even with the pack on her back.

It did not take long to reach the village again and when they appeared, Ewoks there started to cheer and Ari felt heat rise in her cheeks. It was a hero's welcome and something that Ari had never focused on much. She was just doing her duty like the others.

Leia looked touched by such a display and this time Han did not make any comments about their height, fur, or anything else. In fact, he was quiet, a small smile on his face. It was a real smile, not one of his usual smirks, a nice change.

A sound caused Ari look up, trying to see through the canopy of leaves, one hand raised as if to shield some of the sunlight that slipped through, reaching the forest floor where they stood. It was definitely the sound of an Alliance fighter. Perhaps an X-wing. It caused Ari to smile and she started through the forest to meet the first of the arriving Rebels. No, she decided. They were not Rebels anymore. They were now the Alliance.

**AN: This is NOT the end. There is one more chapter until the final scene in "Return of the Jedi" and the story will continue past that point. There are still a few more adventures to be had before the story reaches its end.**


	116. Return of the Jedi

**Chapter 116**

The next few hours seemed to fly by. Preparations for the feast had to be made and more beings were arriving every minute. Ari managed to greet everyone she met, for if she did not know them by name or face, she knew that they were a part of the Alliance and that was enough for her.

Food was laid out outside of the huts in large amounts, some of it Ari had never seen before, but she knew that it had to be better than the rations that they had been surviving on.

Firewood was collected and started to be placed outside of the huts for illumination after nightfall. There was no need to wake up early to plan an attack which meant they could celebrate well into the night. No one spoke those words, but they all felt them and it showed in their carefree attitudes. Ari could not remember the last time she had seen so many happy beings before.

It was almost perfect. Almost because, while there were many beings present, there were still a few of her friends that were not there and she wanted to share this with them. While she tried to tell herself that they were alright, as the darkness overtook the forest moon, she worried a little. It was not that she did not want to celebrate with those that were already there. She just knew it would be a lot better with everyone.

"Someone looks too serious for such a happy time," a voice behind her spoke and Ari had to smile as she turned, recognizing the voice.

"Just thinking," she replied as she hugged Wedge. "I have heard that it was quite a battle."

Wedge gave her a hug in response before letting her go. "It was. You should have been there."

"Oh, we were busy here. Besides, the fireworks were spectacular even from here," she motioned to the remains of the Death Star which was almost impossible to see now. It was fading quickly into nothing as if it had never been there.

"I heard," he nodded. "In fact, the entire galaxy has heard about it."

"What?" Ari asked, perplexed.

"I talked to a few of the others and word has gotten out that the Empire has been destroyed, the Emperor was killed when the Death Star exploded."

"Are they sure he is dead?" Ari questioned. She had felt a change, but did not want to be too hopeful and think such a thought.

"No one is completely sure," he answered. "But it is close enough. Besides, even if he was, he has been defeated."

Ari nodded at this and smiled. "Long live the Alliance," she told him and he gave her a salute before sauntering off to meet with a few of the others.

Glancing around the village, Ari saw the fires being lit, flames starting small but quickly growing in size. Now she could see numerous beings meeting around the fires. Ewoks moved around between various species of Rebels. Conversations were quickly picking up as comrades found one another and each of them knew they would have to tell their story of what they had done.

Seeing that all around her were interested in their conversations, the fires, or the food that was laid out, Ari took this moment to slip away from them. It was not that she did not want to join in the festivities. She just felt that there was something else she had to do. She could not describe it other then a pull to a specific place away from the village.

Casting one last glance over her shoulder, she started to walk down the wooden walkway and soon the sound of her own footsteps and the usual night time sounds could be heard. She was not too certain where she was traveling, but she trusted the Force to lead her.

Once she reached one of the rope ladders, she dropped it down over the side. It made a few sounds as it unfolded by gravity and then silence. Ari tested the end that was tied to the railing, just to be sure, before she started to climb down. It was becoming easier to ascend and descend on these ladders, but she knew that if she was staying there for a long period of time, she would try to come up with a better system.

When she reached the ground, her feet did not make any sound on the soft earth. She paused for a moment to get her bearings before she started down a path that was almost hidden by foliage that had crept over it.

The Force continued to guide her footsteps over the uneven terrain, almost impossible to see in the dark, only catching a glimpse or two when starlight managed to penetrate the forest canopy. She would have considered using a glowrod, but she had left her pack back at the village. She was dressed in her camouflage clothing still, but her helmet was with the rest of her things. She was traveling light, only her lightsaber on her belt, gently brushing against her leg with each step. It was not a feeling that bothered her though. Instead, it was reassuring.

A flicker of light through the trees caught her attention and she knew she was supposed to go closer to it. The faint light seemed red and then orange, colors dancing with one another. Ari knew instinctively what could cause such lighting as she had just seen it minutes earlier in the Ewok village.

Ari's thoughts were confirmed even before she saw the large flames. She had been able to smell the wood burning and she could hear the crackle of the fire as the flames licked at the timber. A few more steps took her to the edge of a clearing among the forest of towering trees and it was here that she stopped, something she would have done even if that Force had not told her that it had called her to this place.

The flames were large, reaching twice the height of an average human male, if not taller. The fire seemed to be roaring as the smoke wafted lazily in the faint breeze as it continued to rise.

Almost immediately, Ari gasped and realized that it was not what one might consider a typical fire. The firewood was laid out in a specific way, creating a crude platform with more logs lining the outside and leaning toward the center slightly.

It was what was in the fire that had caused Ari to gasp though. Through the flames that were licking at the figure there, she saw the infamous helmet that caused fear in the hearts of millions. This was a funeral for the Sith. Ari paused and then shook her head. Luke was sure that part of his father had still there, hidden in Vader. Perhaps this was a funeral fitting for a Jedi.

Ari sensed that she was not alone there and her blue eyes scanned over to the right. "Luke…" she whispered, her voice barely audible to even herself. She was certain she would have noticed him right away if his black clothing had not helped him blend in with the shadows.

She wanted to rush over to him and throw her arms around him, so happy to see him alive. She didn't though. She hung back in the shadows, gazing flickering from the fire to Luke. She could not see all of his features clearly; they were distorted by the shadows and flames. Ari did sense his feelings though, and the first one she picked up on was sadness for the scene set before him.

How long she stood there, she did not know. It seemed like minutes, yet it also seemed like hours. There was no change aside from the fire burning the wood and the armor plating that laid in the middle of the flames.

"I've said my goodbyes."

Ari's gaze turned from the fire to Luke. He was not looking at her, but she knew that he had spoken to her aloud. His voice had been quiet, fitting for the moment.

"I did not want to intrude," Ari whispered back as she stepped a bit closer, no longer in the shadows, she could feel the light from the flames on her.

"You aren't," he answered. He still was not looking at her, eyes almost transfixed on the fire.

Ari came closer to him, glancing from the fire and then back to him. She paused when she reached him, studying his features. He looked different, and it was not just a trick due to the flickering light. He looked more pensive than she had ever seen him. The change, whatever it was, was radiating from inside him.

"Luke…" she whispered, and he finally looked over at her. The change was still there, but she could see the Luke that she knew and loved was looking back at her. She offered a small smile and then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back tightly, cheek resting on the top of her head for a moment. They stood there like that, neither of them speaking. They did not have to though. The couple was just glad that each other was alright.

A few minutes passed before Luke pulled back ever so slightly, arms still around her, he was not holding her as tightly. Feeling the shift, Ari looked up at him, arms still around his chest.

She looked up at him and her eyes met his for the first time since his departure the previous night. In the light of the fire, she saw the smallest flicker of a smile come over his features before he leaned over and kissed her.

Ari returned the kiss, arms tightening around him ever so slightly. The kiss was sweet and lasted only for a moment. However, what the two shared in those precious seconds were their feelings of relief, happiness and loss.

When they pulled back, Ari felt her eyes water and for a moment, she thought that she saw Luke's eyes glisten. However, she could not be certain. She did not concern herself with it though. Instead, she just rested her head on his shoulder, arms still around him, watching the fire continue to blaze.

Luke tilted his head ever so slightly so it rested on hers for a moment as he tightened his embrace. They stood like that for some time as the flames consumed everything, turning the suit and wood into ash.

In the near silence, as Luke lifted his head again, he spoke. His voice was strong, yet quiet. "I burn his armor and with it, the name Darth Vader. May the name of Anakin Skywalker be a light that guides the Jedi for generations to come."

That answered the last question that Ari had. She would still ask him about it, but knew that now was not the time. There would be time later enough for questions. What she did know was that, somehow, Vader was destroyed and Anakin Skywalker had taken his place. Perhaps it was not until his last dying breath, but Luke's father had redeemed himself.

A bit more time passed and Ari could now hear a few shouts of celebration from the Ewok village. It appeared they were not as far as she had thought. Luke must have heard them as well, but he did not glance around to find the source. Instead, he once more looked at the pyre and spoke. "Rest well, Father. The Force is with you," he whispered and then glanced back at Ari. "We should get back to the others."

Ari nodded and managed a small smile, which he returned. She pulled away from his arms and felt that the night air was a bit chillier than what it had been a moment ago. Slipping her hand into his, she gave it a comforting squeeze. It was his prosthetic hand, but it looked and felt like a real hand. Ari knew his dislike for it, but she did not care.

Luke was still looking at the fire, which was dying down. Soon only ash would remain to symbolize a creature of evil, and the man who sacrificed his life for his son. A small tug on his hand brought Luke's attention back to Ari. He looked over at her and saw in her eyes that she was still worried for him. He gave her a small smile to assure her that he was alright and she returned it with a larger smile.

"I love you Luke Skywalker," she told him, for the first time, their voices were a bit louder than a whisper.

"And I love you Arianna Narabe," he smiled. He slid hand out of hers and wrapped his hand around her waist as they walked back to the Ewok Village. The sounds of music and cheering could be heard, helping lead the two Jedi to the village. Then Ari heard another sound; explosions booming through the air. These were not the explosions of war though. Instead, they were explosions caused by fireworks that some of the fighters were shooting off high above the trees.

From where Luke and Ari stood, they could only see part of the fireworks, a flash or two of color. "I still think that the best fireworks were earlier today," Ari managed a smile and motioned to where the Death Star used to be.

Luke nodded. "I agree." He put one hand on the rung of the rope ladder and started to climb, Ari followed just a few rungs below him. Neither of them shook the ladder much as they moved, which made the climb easier, and faster.

Luke slowed after a moment and then stopped, looking off at something in the distance, a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" Ari asked him, attempting to see what he was looking at, but her view obstructed by a leafy branch.

Luke climbed up a few more rungs then motioned for her to do the same. "Look."

Climbing to Luke's previous spot, Ari had a clear view of what he was looking at. "Force…" she whispered, eyes widening slightly. She could see a nearby area where the trees were not as close together, and the land looked like a meadow, a few groups of trees spotting the area. Stretching from this spot and further, into the rolling hills and wooded lands, Ewok victory fires could be seen. There were dozens of them and when Ari focused, she could see shapes moving around them, which would only be Ewoks. There had to be hundreds of them, she realized with surprise. Many of them, if not all of them, had some part in helping them win against the Empire. She smiled to herself, touched by this scene.

When she felt the ladder shift, Ari knew it was time to continue climbing and she did so, following Luke. Reaching the walkway first, Luke offered his hand to Ari and helped her with the final step to the more stable platform.

Luke took her hand and started to lead her down the path, but she paused. "I have to pull up the ladder. I don't expect trouble, but one can never be certain," she explained to him. He nodded as Ari pulled her hand out of his grasp though she did not want to. She went to the ladder and started to pull it up, then paused as she saw Luke reaching to help her pull it up.

Ari smiled slightly at this and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Go on, Luke."

He turned to her, a bit surprised, but he knew what she meant. "Are you sure?" He glanced at the ladder and then back to her.

"Yes," she nodded. She smiled slightly then kissed him gently. "I'll be there in a moment."

Luke returned the kiss and then tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll be waiting." He gave her one last look and then started down the walkway.

Ari knew he wanted to see Leia, Han and the others, but she also knew that he would want to stay with her. So, she had told him to go ahead. Besides, it allowed her a moment to think about how things had changed, or how they hadn't. Luke still loved her and she still loved him. Even though something had changed within him, he was still Luke.

Then her thoughts went to the others. She felt foolish for ever feeling jealous about the connection that Luke and Leia shared. Leia was a very kind, strong person and she was glad that they had found each other. Luke had always wanted a sibling and while he had Ari, Jett and the others, he had admitted that he did not think it was the same as he thought having a real sibling would. Han was still as cocky and sarcastic as ever, but he was not longer a rogue. He cared about others and had proved himself a loyal friend numerous times. Lando, Chewie and the droids were still as they always were. They had remained dedicated not just to the Rebel Alliance, but to the beings they met.

The ladder had not taken long to pull up and Ari set the tangled bundle of rope onto the walkway before she headed toward the village. She could hear the beat of drums and smiled to herself, glad to see that the celebration was not just continuing, but seeming to grow.

"Hey, Ari!"

Ari grinned as she heard her name called, knowing who it was before she saw him. "Lando!"

"General to you," he teased as he hugged her and she smiled as she hugged him back.

"I see you made it one piece," she complimented him.

"I did, the _Falcon_ wasn't so lucky, but I'll tell Han that later," he winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "But you missed all the excitement up there."

"Well, you missed the excitement down here," she countered. "But it was quite a show from what we saw."

"Oh it was. And someone here could tell you all about it." He turned and gave a whistle. A moment later Arfour appeared. The droid gave a squeal of delight and rushed over to Ari who had no problem dropping to her knees to hug the droid.

"Arfour!" she exclaimed. "It is good to see you." The little droid beeped at her a few times, clearly glad to be done with battle and back with her. "Well, don't worry. The next chance we get, you are going to recharge, get an oil bath and maybe some buffing," she patted the droid's head as she got to her feet. Arfour clearly enjoyed this and made a few happy beeping noises before going over to Threepio and Artoo.

Ari then caught sight of Luke, staring into the dark. A smile was on his features and he finally looked relaxed.

She walked over to him and slid her hand into his with a small smile. He glanced over at her and the back into the darkness, a smile still on his features. However, it was not completely dark. She saw three figures that seemed to glow with an inner light. While somewhat transparent, she could still see their features. One she noted immediately as Ben, looking as he did the day he was cut down on the Death Star. Next to him was a small alien creature who Ari could only assume was Yoda, who had taught Luke a lot about being a Jedi. Then there was the third figure. It was a young man, about the age that Luke was, wearing robes similar to Ben's. Ari gasped as realization struck her. His smile was the smile that she had seen many times growing up. It was the same that she saw when she was with Luke. That had to be Anakin Skywalker, the real Anakin, before the mask and before he turned to the Dark Side.

Luke put his arm around Ari's waist and she leaned comfortably against him, so glad that he was alive and well. He kissed the top of her head before resting it there, both gazing at the spectral figures.

"The Force is balanced once more," Ari whispered. "As it should be."

Luke nodded, eyes still shining. "The fire of the Jedi is back in the universe. To be seen by friend and foe for many years to come. The Jedi have returned."

**AN: This is the end of the films, but this is not the end of the story. There are still more adventures to be had by this unsung hero before the saga reaches its conclusion.**


	117. Dawning of Freedom

**Chapter 117**

**AN: And now, the start of the rest of Ari's adventures after "Return of the Jedi"….**

Ari awoke slowly, the sounds of the forest slowly invading her consciousness. Next she noted the faint light that she could tell was shining, even though her eyes were closed. She still did not open her eyes right away; instead, she enjoyed being in her half awake, half asleep state of being.

Shifting slightly, she meant to curl up under the blankets a bit more. In the back of her mind, she knew that a lot had happened, but she did not want to think about it. There was no pressing matter on her mind and she felt peaceful.

However, when she moved, she became of a source of warmth beside her and partially over her as well. Curious, she opened her eyes to see what it was.

As it turned out, she should have wondered who it was, and not what. Then, without even looking, she would have known the answer to the question. It was Luke. He was curled up beside her, one arm loosely wrapped around her waist. He was still sleeping, his breath deep and even. For the first time in ages, he did not look as if the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. He looked relaxed, taking off the edge of loss that had begun to show in his features. His blonde hair, no longer lightened by the Tatooine sun, was a bit darker than it had been when they were teenagers.

Ari smiled slightly as she ever so slightly brushed back a strand of his hair, careful as to not wake him up by doing that or by moving too much to disturb his arm. She tucked her other arm under her head, looking at him. A smile graced her features as she remembered everything the previous night. The Jedi had returned and the Force was in balance.

While Ari and Luke had watched the spirits of the three great Jedi, Ari had slipped away after a few minutes, to allow Luke another moment on his own. Everyone was coming to the fires, and Rebels were moving among the treetops to visit one another so she was soon seeing more Rebels she knew.

Bren was there as well and it seemed as if ten years had melted off his age when Ari saw him. He was still as excited as he had been before. He also was happy to announce to her, as well as the other Rebels he saw, that celebrations like this were occurring all over the universe. In fact, the reports about the destruction of the Death Star and the death of the Empire itself were spreading like wildfire. Even to some of the Outer Rim worlds. In Coruscant, while there was chaos, Imperial leaders knowing they had to leave before the Alliance arrived, most of the citizens were cheering. In fact, a statue that had born a likeness to the Emperor had been pulled down by the crowds.

Ari couldn't stop smiling when she heard all this. While the excitement here was amazing, she wondered how those on other worlds were celebrating. Did those on Tatooine know yet? Did those on Naboo? She hoped so. She did not want anyone forced to live in fear for another moment if it could be helped. There was still a lot of work left to do. There was no denying that. However, she knew they could do it. They had overcome so much adversity already. The rest would fall into place.

The celebration had continued throughout the night. Music was performed by the Ewoks, and some started to dance when they heard it. A few Rebels had things of sentimental value with them, including a few small woodwind instruments, and these added to the music. Music could he heard echoing through the forest, but none of it was overpowering. In fact, it was just right. Ari found herself clapping along to the music and laughing with others.

She kept her eyes open for Luke and the others, but knew that they would all be quite busy, retelling their stories, though she knew Luke would most likely not want to discuss what had occurred on the Death Star.

While the celebration continued for hours, beings slowly started to drift away and to various huts, tents and small transports, tired, yet pleased. They all knew that when they awoke, it would be the start of a new life of freedom.

Another pilot bid Ari a goodnight, leaving her alone, for the first time all evening. It felt strange, but it was not bad. The musicians had slowed and now only the sound of a drum from a nearby fire could be heard. Also, the voices had died down and Ari could now hear the crackle of the fire as it too started to die down.

Her blue eyes stared into the flames and for a moment, she could see her parents, Jett, and Sabe in her mind, as clearly as if they were standing right in front of her. They were all smiling and she had to smile back, even as she felt tears in her eyes. She knew she would always miss them. However, their deaths, while horrible, were not senseless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of someone else, but she did not turn from the fire right away.

"What are you smiling about?" Luke asked.

"Just was thinking about my family. They would be happy with our victory."

Luke sat down beside her and nodded. "I know they would. And they would be very proud of you." He kissed her cheek and Ari rested her head on his shoulder. With the adrenaline rush wearing off, she could feel how tired she was after all of this.

"Yours would be too," she told him, sliding one hand into his. Ari had heard that sometimes couples had uncomfortable moments when they first admitted their feelings to one another, but that was not the case here. It just felt right.

"I think so," he nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I think it is time to turn in."

The two had found a hut where only a few other Rebels had lain down their bed rolls. They were all lying near the doorway, so Ari and Luke had stepped over them to a place near the back of the hut. Not only did it have enough room for the two of them, but they both rather liked the idea of some privacy. They laid out their bedrolls next to one another and both lay down, their blankets over them. Being close together they could whisper to one another without disturbing anyone else.

However, they did not say much. Ari told a little about her experiences and both shared stories of their comrades. They did not mention what Luke faced though. He did not volunteer it and Ari did not want to pry. He would talk about it when he was ready.

Ari did not know when she had fallen asleep, but one of the last things she had noticed was when Luke had placed his arm around her waist loosely. It was comforting and for the first time in a long while, her sleep was restful.

That was what had led up until the moment when Ari woke up. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that the other bedrolls were empty. The others had probably gone to get food.

Ari closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. The knots in her shoulders, which were always constant, were not as tight as they had been and she enjoyed the luxury of not having to get up immediately after waking.

She opened her eyes after a moment and her blue eyes met familiar blue eyes. She smiled slightly at Luke, who returned it. "Good morning," she murmured to him.

"Good morning," he repeated, tucking back a strand of her now messy blonde hair.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than I have in a while," he answered honestly. "You?"

"Very well," she nodded in agreement.

A comfortable silence passed between them, both just drinking in everything they heard, felt and sensed both normally and through the Force. The change in the air was so intense and so beautiful that it was almost intoxicating.

"Our first morning of freedom," Ari whispered after a moment.

"What is the first thing you are going to do?" he asked her.

"I do not know," she admitted after a moment of thinking about it. Then she glanced over at him. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, as if thinking this over, though there was a mischievous look in his eye. It was strange, since she had not seen such a look in his eye for quite awhile now. "First, I am going to do this…"

He leaned over and kissed her. It was sweet and lingering, his lips against hers. One hand touched the side of her face as they both continued the kiss. It could have seconds, or hours since all time seemed to have stopped as they both lost themselves in the kiss.

Finally, then both pulled apart and Ari blushed slightly, though she was smiling. Luke also had a smile on his face.

"Well," Ari finally managed. "You did that. So what is the next thing you are going to do?"

"It is something we are both going to do. We are going to rebuild the Jedi Academy, travel the galaxy and spend much needed time together." He stretched and got to his feet, offering a hand to her. "Before we can do that though, we need breakfast."


	118. Remembering the battle

**Chapter 118**

**AN: My computer had an unfortunate death, so it took much longer than planned to get this chapter up. However, everything got fixed and here is the overdue chapter.**

Luke was waiting right outside the entryway for her and gave her a small smile, which she returned. "Hungry?" he asked.

After a moment, Ari nodded. Eating was not something they often had time for, and it was something she did not often think about. However, she was hungry now. "I could eat a bantha."

"I think we are fresh out of bantha," he answered as they went to the fire that was starting to grow slightly in size. Some foods were laid out like the night before and Luke used the Force to pick it up a piece of fruit and then floated it to Ari, who took it right out of the air. She smiled at this, glad to see him like this.

She took a bite of the fruit and then closed her eyes for a moment to savor the taste. It was sweet and fresh. There was not a lot of fruit or vegetables on Tatooine or the time to grow them since joining the Rebellion. She knew that if she had a choice though, she would never eat another ration bar again. Most likely, she would not get that choice, but it was nice to imagine.

Ari sat down next to the fire, flexing her toes a few times, enjoying the fire warming her feet. It was so relaxing that it seemed nearly impossible there had been fighting before. Her muscles were sore and ached, but it had become almost a common feeling.

Luke sat beside her with a piece of fruit as well. They both ate a few pieces, silent, watching the fire.

"Luke?" Ari spoke up after a moment, after licking off the fruit juice off her fingers, then wiping her hand on her pant leg. Her parents would both have shaken their heads as such a display, since they had considered etiquette and manners important. The very thought of her parents caused a flash of pain to race through her and she pushed it away, focusing on the moment.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing over.

"You do not have to talk about it if you do not feel ready for it, but I was wondering about something last night. With...the fire," she replied, uncertain if she should call the deceased Vader or Anakin. She had seen him at the Ewok camp as a spirit, but found it still difficult to imagine that Luke could have a father who was feared through the galaxy.

Luke was silent as he glanced at the flames of the campfire, as if that would transport him back to that moment. "He was Vader for so long, Ari. I feared my father was truly dead and replaced by that...monster."

He glanced over at Ari. "But he died as my father. Ari, he saved me. The Emperor was going to destroy me. He didn't let that happen though. He died to save me. At that moment Vader was gone for good and my father, Anakin Skywalker was back."

Ari remained silent, watching him. His gaze was not at her any longer, but at the flames once more. He had started by talking to her, but he seemed to be talking to himself more.

"He must truly have loved you then. Even though he was Vader for so long, he could still love," she finally spoke.

Luke nodded after a moment, thinking this over. His troubled expression made her shiver, and she hugged her arms around herself for a moment. "I almost followed in his footsteps," he admitted after a moment.

"I am sure that is not true. You never could," Ari replied. She could not even come close to imagining Luke as being like that. He had gotten upset before, but never like a Sith. If anyone was the least like a Sith, it would be Luke.

"But I almost did," he answered, voice firm as he met her gaze. "I was so close to giving into my anger. They, Vader and the Emperor, taunted me. They knew how to make me upset. Vader, he tried to get into my head and he succeeded. I could feel him searching through memories and I know he saw the one of the two of us, just last night. As well as a few memories from when we were little. I was so scared that if he knew about you and how I felt, that something horrible would happen to you if I failed. That he would come after you next. I managed to hide that from him, but then I thought of the others, though I tried to keep my mind clear, and I felt Leia's pain when she was shot. He threatened to turn her if I would not join him."

Ari was shocked. She gently reached over and touched his arm, wanting to offer some comfort, but there was not too much that she could do. These memories would most likely haunt him for quite some time, if not for the rest of his life.

"I just lost control," he continued, looking up at her. "I thought about losing you, and then Leia. I couldn't handle that. I would never be able to forgive myself and I do not know how I would keep going. I attacked him. I knew that I had to stop him though. Unlike you, Leia has no training and I know she still holds anger toward him. That could be dangerous. And you, while you have had training, I would never want you in harm's way," he ended in a whisper and tucked back a strand of her messy blonde hair behind her ear.

"You won't lose me, Luke, or Leia. We're here," she whispered to him. She wanted to just hug him and let him cry, but could sense he was not ready for that. Not at this moment.

"I know. But the fear was so real. I attacked him with anger and I..." he trailed off and looked at his artificial hand, which was still covered by a glove. "I cut off his arm, just like how he cut off mine. I was shocked at what I had done. I was following him down the path to the Dark Side. I didn't continue though. I refused to fight him, even though my other option was death, according to the Emperor. I told him that I was a Jedi, like my father was. Then the Emperor attacked me with bolts of Force lightening."

Ari just nodded slightly. That must have been what she felt when that pain had run through her body. It was the only thing that made sense. While everything had hurt Luke that would be the only thing that would explain the pain she experienced. "I felt it," she replied.

Luke looked up at her, a bit in surprise, and then he sighed. "I thought as much."

"I felt you shut yourself off too. I was so afraid that it meant…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. It was just too horrible to speak of. Often, she had feared she might not see him again, but she knew that the previous night had been far more dangerous than anything else.

"I didn't want to worry anyone or distract anyone. I did not know how things were here, and I have to admit, I had my doubts when I heard that the fleet was flying into a trap."

"It was probably a bit of Han's infamous Corellian overdrive," Ari managed a small smile.

"Probably," he agreed, giving her a small smile in return, tucking a strand of her hair back with his hand. "I am just so thankful that you and the others are alright. I could see the battle in space…I am glad you were on Endor." He continued before she could say something. "I know that you are able to take care of yourself, but I couldn't help feeling like that."

Ari paused then nodded, slipping her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. She would not contradict him. She did feel she could have helped by flying with the others, but knew that the Force had meant for her to go to Endor. She had done as the Force had instructed and everything had worked out in the end. She and the others had survived, defeated the Empire and Luke had managed to save his father at the last moment. She could feel that there was finally balance in the galaxy. The road to setting up a democratic government would be hard, but they could do it. As well as restarting the Jedi Order.

Luke squeezed her hand back in response, and then tugged her closer to him. She slid over to him a bit more and felt both of Luke's arms go around her waist, which caused her to smile faintly. In response, she placed one hand over one of his, leaning against him slightly.

"I love you," Luke whispered to her, kissing her cheek, tightening his arms around her, giving her a small squeeze.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling slightly at this. While they had known each other for years, she felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach at such "And I am happy for you." She paused before adding to that. "I am happy for your father too. He seems like he was a great man in his time, and he has proved that his love for his son is greater than anything."

Luke nodded and then sighed, resting his head on hers. "I wished I had more time with him. I have so many questions about him. About his life, about turning to the Dark Side. And I wonder about my mother. What she was like, even who she was."

"Your mother?" she asked. She knew that he missed his parents, though he had never really known them. Often he seemed to think more about his father, since Anakin was discussed more than Luke's mother, though not much was said about the fallen Jedi. Luke had been told he was a pilot and was dead. That had not been true.

"I know a bit about my father now, but nothing about my mother. I imagine that, if I was like my father that Leia is like our mother. I don't know though," he sighed.

Ari's mind went back to her conversation with Siri and Taylor. They had mentioned Anakin Skywalker being secretly married to someone named Padme, who was better known as Queen Amidala as a teenager, and Senator Amidala as an adult.. She had just never had a chance to tell Luke. First, she had been shocked about Vader being Anakin, and then she had not seen Luke in months. They freed Han and after that they were busy getting ready for the mission. Now was a good time to tell him. She even remembered a holo in her mother's diary that showed Amidala. Luke would like that, if he knew it was his mother.

"Luke?" she spoke up and he looked at her with a questioning look. "I….I need to tell you something. I know-"

"Luke!"

Ari glanced over her shoulder, sighing deeply. While she realized it was Leia, she had wanted to tell Luke about his mother. It was only right that he knew. However, Leia should know as well. Padme was her mother as well.

Leia came up to them then paused. "Oh…" she turned her head slightly, seeing how close Luke and Ari were. The pair pulled back from one another, the moment having passed. Ari instantly felt the lack of warmth of Luke's arms around her.

"What is it?" Luke asked, seeing that she looked nervous and yet excited. Ari noticed as well, and while she had been disappointed about being interrupted, she was certain it was for a good reason. Leia only wore such a look for a very troublesome situation.

"Our celebration is over. We have our first task as a Republic."

"What is it?" Ari asked.

"We just got a distress signal from the planet Bakura," Leia explained. "They were trying to get in contact with the Empire, but they got us instead. They need help to get rid of a race of aliens that are trying to take over. They take captives and kill many. If we go, we can help them and gain a firm ally."

"But they are loyal to the Empire," Luke pointed out.

"They must not know then. We have to help," she insisted, glancing from Luke to Ari, then back to Luke.

However, Luke did not need anymore convincing. "Alright," he nodded as he got to his feet. "When do we leave?" He asked, offering Ari his hand, pulling her up as well.

"As soon as possible. The situation is dire."

Ari bushed herself off then glanced over at Leia. "It appears that dire situations are our specialty."


	119. Parting Ways

**Chapter 119**

**AN: I am sorry for the delay, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

In just a few minutes, it seemed as if everyone had heard the news about Bakura. Leia was moving among all the troops to decide on the best course of action. She had to decide who would go to Bakura, and who would not. She also was trying to think of how to explain that the Empire was destroyed and that the Alliance was about to restore the government as a republic.

"I am glad that Leia is coming up with a way to explain things to them," Ari remarked as they were gathering their things. "I would not know what to say. At least, not in a diplomatic way."

"Well, if anyone can come up with something, it will be her," Luke nodded in agreement, rolling up his own bedroll. He was once again dressed in fatigues like the other Rebels. However, like Ari, his lightsaber was at his side, in sight and easy to reach. They did not have to worry about hiding who they were now. Jedi and Force sensitive beings were no longer going to be hunted down and killed. In fact, they would be welcomed to help rebuild the Jedi Order.

"Do you think they will listen to what she has to say?" Ari asked.

"I hope so. It might be difficult, depending on how strong their allegiance is to the Empire," Luke admitted. "However, if we can help, perhaps they will join the Republic."

"I hope so. The more allies we have the better," Ari agreed. Her pack was now nearly ready and she had managed to even slip in a few pieces of fruit. While they had won, it will still be quite some time until they would have gardens and orchards. She pulled her hair back with one hand, gathering it at the nape of her neck before letting it go again. It was getting quite long, since getting her hair trimmed was not something she considered necessary.

She opened her bag to once more make sure her journal was there, along with her mother's. She always was careful with those things. Clothing could be replaced, but those journals were worth more to her than their weight in gold. She had a lot to write about in her own.

Moving her own journal, something slid out and land on top of a tunic that was folded on top. Curious, she picked it up and studied it. It was one of the holos that Siri had made for her. It held lessons that Jedi had been using for thousands of years, and would continue to help teach Jedi for another thousand years if Ari kept it close and used it.

"Ari?" Luke's voice tore her from her thoughts and she turned to him, holo disk still in hand.

"Did you find something?" he asked, seeing the disk. She handed it to him and he turned it over in his palm before handing it back.

"It is going to help us train other Jedi," she replied. "It is from the woman who was married to Ben," she explained. "She gave me a few of these. There is a lot about the Jedi. There are stories, lessons, and even some tips."

"These are a treasure," he remarked. "And possibly a Jedi to help us."

Ari nodded, thinking this over. She placed the disk back in her bag along with her journal. She had an odd feeling when she had held the disk. She now knew what such a feeling meant. The Force was telling her something and she knew enough from previous experiences that she should listen. She stayed like this for a moment, looking at the disk, taking in everything she was feeling. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let out a deep breath and then turned to Luke. He was just putting away the last of his things, clasping everything in place so it would stay secure.

"I am not going with you to Bakura," she spoke, voice firm, decision already made.

"What?" Luke asked, surprised, something that was not seen often. Often it was as if he held the answers to all questions, since his Jedi exterior did not often show his emotions. He had changed so much from Tatooine that for a moment, he looked like a stranger to Ari. As quickly as that came though, it left and she saw Luke once more. "But Ari, having two Jedi there would help. Besides, I want us to start working together now that the war is over. I feel like I have barely seen you in over a year." He looked a little sad and for a moment, Ari felt her resolve waver.

"Luke…" her blue eyes met his and they just looked at one another. Neither of them spoke, but that look communicated so much in just a moment that it would have taken them hours to discuss things. Instead, it took only seconds.

Instead of turning or looking away, Luke just nodded slowly. "Your path."

Ari nodded. "My path. It is different from yours at the moment. But who am I to contradict what the Force is telling me?" She managed a small smile and he returned it, also a bit strained.

She looked at him then bounded over the few feet separating them, hugging him tightly, arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as well. The war was over, but it did not mean that they were foolish enough to believe their troubles were over. They know had a whole new of issues and some could be just as dangerous as the ones they had been battling for so long.

"Be safe, Ari," he told her, releasing her and they both stepped back from one another slightly.

"You are the one always rushing into danger," she pointed out.

"And you are only half a step behind," he answered.

Ari gave him a small smile at this. "That is true. I just have a feeling that mine will not be as dangerous as yours."

"I will be safe," he assured her. "And you will be too. We still have a lot to do."

"And just think, we used to worry about being too bored," she smiled and he returned it.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We will be sure to stay in contact. This time we do not have to worry about our communications being used against us."

"Then we will be sure to make use of that. Contact me when you arrive to…" he trailed off waiting for her to answer.

"I am going go to rendezvous point that was set up. It is not too far from here. After that, I think the Force will tell me if I will have to go somewhere else."

"Trust the Force," he nodded, only a hint of a smile on his face, but she could see it mostly in his eyes. "May the Force be with you, Ari."

"And may the Force be with you too, Luke." With that, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and then went to the doorway. She glanced back and looked at Luke. They shared another look and both of them lifted their hands as if they were only parting ways for a short time, not knowing how long they would be parted.

While she didn't want to leave him, Ari knew she had to go. She turned and forced herself not to look back as she exited the tent, walking with purpose down the wooden walkway.


	120. Leaving Endor

**Chapter 120**

**AN: I just want to thank everyone for all your kind reviews!**

While it had been hard to tell Luke she could not go, it was not easy to tell Leia and Han that she as not going either. They both asked her to change her mind, but she knew she had to go. Leia was a bit more understanding that the Force was telling her to go to another place, since Han still had trouble understanding the Force, though he had seen it in action.

"Do you think that perhaps you could join us once you are done with all that you need to do?" Leia asked.

"Perhaps, but I do not think that would be the best idea. I am taking my fighter and it might not be good to have a lone ship appearing without any warning," Ari replied and Leia nodded, agreeing with her.

"So the Force is telling you to do this, but you don't know where you are going?" he asked.

"I know where to start," she replied. "If the Force was easy to understand, there would be no need for training," she smiled.

Han gave her a smirk as he tousled Ari's blonde hair with his hand. "Take care of yourself, Kid."

"I will," she smiled as she attempted to brush her hair back down with her fingers, though she did not succeed in getting it all back in place.

"Does Luke know?" Leia asked her. She had always cared about him, but even more so when she found out they were twins.

"Of course. He was there when I realized what I had to do. He wished I could go with all of you, but he understands."

"As do we," Leia replied. "May the Force be with you, Ari."

"And with you as well," Ari replied and offered them a small smile before leaving them. She had to find R4 and then get to two of them to her fighter, which had been used in the battle the day before. She had wanted to say goodbye to the others, but knew that she could wander from one area to the next and miss them repeatedly. She barely managed to say goodbye to a few of the Ewoks that had been nearby when she had walked past on her way to see Han and Leia.

"R4!" she called as her eyes fell on the familiar droid, who beeped in response.

"It is good to see you too," she smiled, patting the droid on the head. "I know you probably still are not fully recharged, but it appears we are going to have to go."

Arfour beeped a question and Ari frowned slightly. She searched her belt for the translator and found it in a small pouch. She glanced at what it said and then shook her head. "No, we are not going to Bakura with the others. We are going to the rendezvous point where the rest of the Rebels are meeting."

The droid took this in before beeping again, following Ari as she started down the walkway again, toward the ladder. "Because that is what the Force is telling me. I know the Force is difficult to compute, but just trust me."

Ari smiled when she read the next thing the droid said to her. Even though the droid did not understand the Force, Arfour trusted her. It was a nice thing to hear. "We make a good team." She patted the droid's head and was awarded by a happy chirp.

When they reached the rope ladder, Ari lowered it carefully to the ground. "Do not worry. I will get you down," she assured her companion. "You just have to promise not to make any movements or loud sounds. It does take concentration."

The droid agreed, though the beep sounded very worried.

Ari started down the ladder until she was about halfway down the ladder. It was be easier to do what she had to at a halfway point. She moved herself so that her arms were wrapped around the course ropes to make sure she would not fall. She slid herself through one of the rungs so she was almost sitting on it.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax slightly, taking deep even breaths. She could feel the Force all around her. It was in all of the animals and beings on Endor. It was in the trees and the plants. She could feel it in the very air she breathed. Smiling slightly, she concentrated on the droid that was waiting patiently above her. She focused on making the droid light as a feather as she used the Force to lift Arfour.

Arfour remembered the order to not move or make loud sounds, but that did not stop some quiet beeps from escaping.

Ari continued to focus solely on the droid. She could feel as Arfour came closer to her. The droid made a small sound and the young woman almost lost her concentration, but that passed in less than a second.

This continued until Arfour was on solid ground again. Ari let out a deep sigh as she slowly opened her eyes. She knew that Jedi of the Republic could most likely have done that without any trouble, but it had been draining.

Ari gave herself a moment to collect herself, she started down the ladder as well. After, lowering a droid that far, climbing down a ladder made of rope did not seem difficult at all. She jumped off the second to last rung, feet making a soft crunching sound on the leaves that covered the ground as she did.

"Are you alright, Arfour?" she asked the droid with a smile. This was enough to allow the droid to ignore the promise to stay quiet. A volley of beeps, chirps and whistles came from the droid and Ari smiled slightly. "The entire time it was safe. I promise."

After a moment, the droid seemed a bit calmer and Ari patted Arfour's metallic head affectionately. "You did great." She smiled at the droid then started through the forest to where her fighter was located.

It was a bit of a hike, but Ari enjoyed it. She wished she could have stayed longer on such a wonderful planet. It felt so full of life and the Force's energy was much higher here than it had been on Tatooine or Hoth. She took a deep breath and let it out, grinning. This was they had fought for. The fight was so that others could look up at the sky, the trees, moons, stars or suns and smile, knowing they were free. Free to enjoy simple moments like these. It would not be easy to rebuild the Republic, but Ari didn't focus on that.

While she did not know what to expect when she reached her destination, she knew it would change her life. A few years back, knowing such a thing might have frightened her. Now she could meet it head on with a spring in her step.

Her family would be happy to know that the Empire was defeated. She was sure that wherever they were now, they were smiling. Humming a song to herself, she reached her fighter without incident. Arfour had suffered a few obstacles by with some help via the Force and Ari, they had not been serious at all.

The fighter had received some new scratches and dents, battle wounds, but they were nothing serious.

"Are you ready to fly, R4?" Ari asked.

The droid beeped happily and this time did not protest to being picked up by the Force. Being set on the wing, Arfour beeped and went to his spot in the fighter as Ari climbed aboard as well.

She stowed her pack behind her and then found her flightsuit and helmet stowed away there. Someone must have done it for her, since she knew someone else had her fighter during the battle. It was a pleasant surprise, since she hadn't even thought of it up until this point.

She slipped the flightsuit on over the rest of her clothing, and then put her helmet on. She was not a fan of what fight pilots had to wear, and while it was most necessary in battle, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Ari glanced over at Arfour who was in place. "Are you ready?" she asked the droid and she received a confirmation in the form of a beep. "Good," she smiled.

She lowered the canopy and belted herself in as Arfour started the engines. The preflight check did not take long because it was almost done automatically by this point. If something was wrong, Ari would have noticed, but everything was fine.

Once she had given the engines a few moments to warm up, she pulled off the ground with ease. She had to maneuver around a few trees as she made her way up and above the trees.

As she broke through the canopy of leaves, she glanced down at the forest moon as it became smaller and smaller. She did not want to leave the others, but she had no choice. While some of the fleet was already in orbit around it, she knew that she would have to travel a bit further to reach her destination.

She cast one last longing look at the green planet. "Be safe," she whispered then turned back to the controls. If she hesitated, there was a chance that she would go back, even though it was not the Force's will.

She calculated the jump the lightspeed once they were out of the gravitational pull of Endor. The coordinates came to her, even though she knew that Arfour had the information stored. She just knew where she had to go and that was all. She did not know what she would find.

"Ready?" she asked Arfour, who was. The droid beeped a few times, happy to be flying again, causing Ari to laugh.

She pulled the lever ever so slightly and the stars and planet disappeared as she jumped into lightspeed. Stars now were mere streaks of light around the fighter and she checked to be sure her lightsaber was still at her side. Once at their destination, she did not know if she would encounter a friend or foe. Either way, she was ready.


	121. Sad surprises and an impromtu ceremony

**Chapter 121**

It did not take long to reach the rendezvous point. When Ari pulled out of hyperspace, she smiled slightly, glad to see that other comrades had survived. She did not have trouble finding a place to land in one of the docking bays of one of the larger cruisers after identifying herself. She was glad that they had voice recognition on board, since she did not know the code to get through. It had changed periodically, making it hard for anyone to remember the code. It had been necessary, but hopefully they would not have to change it so often now.

After Ari landed, she paused as the fighter powered down. The calling she felt was not leading her anywhere else. She was meant to be here. She could also sense something, or someone, very familiar. Perplexed, Ari took off her helmet as the last whine of the engines faded.

She opened the canopy and slid the flightsuit off so she was wearing the clothing she had worn before. She found herself missing the fresh air of Endor for while the air was recycled, it was not the same.

Ari did not focus on that though, knowing she would adjust to the change. She got out of the fighter and landed on the floor with a muted clang as her boots connected with the metal flooring. She turned back to R4 and smiled slightly before lifting her hand slightly. R4 beeped in response as Ari lifted the droid using the Force to bring him to the floor carefully.

Ari patted R4's metal head and then started out of the hanger. She noticed a lot of other activity. She thought it would be with ships coming in, but it looked as if a number of those in the hanger were preparing to leave. She frowned slightly, and then realized that these beings were most likely the ones going to Bakura. Ari had no doubt that Leia had contacted as many members of the Alliance as possible with orders for all of them.

Walking through the hanger, she exchanged a few words with comrades she had made over the years. It was saddening that so many had lost their lives, but she knew they would be happy to know they had succeeded.

Arfour beeped, bringing Ari out of her thoughts. She glanced at the translator and shook her head. "No. I am not certain where we are going, but we are close."

Another chirped question came from the droid and this time Ari did not have to look at the translator. "I know because of the Force." She had gotten better at understanding what the droid was saying after all their time together.

As they entered the doors that connected to the hanger bay, they found themselves in a hallway. While it looked like almost any other hallway, Ari picked her up pace and glanced around, as if searching for something unusual. Arfour followed, not asking any questions because the answers often had trouble computing.

Ari paused as the hallway branched into three directions before turning to the left, walking with purpose, boots clicking on the metal floor. Once away from the main hall, she noticed that the din of voices had faded while the feeling through the Force got stronger.

She turned right down another corridor, sensing that was the direction to go. Down about a hundred yards, she saw another figure standing next to the wall. The figure was a female with brown hair that fell past her shoulders and the strands were obscuring Ari's ability to see her face. She didn't have to though; she already knew the other woman's identity.

"Taylor?" Ari asked, quickening her pace to close the distance between the two of them.

The other woman looked up and it was indeed Taylor. However, instead of the smiling woman, or the calm Jedi, Taylor's eyes were red and the sadness on her features caused Ari's heart to drop.

"Ari…" Taylor forced a smile to her, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I thought you would be going to Bakura."

"I was supposed to, but the Force was calling me here," she answered. "What is wrong?"

Taylor paused, as if uncertain about telling her. Then she sighed deeply, running a hand over her face before turning to Ari. "It's Siri," she admitted.

A chill ran over Ari when she heard Taylor's tone. "What happened?"

"She got hurt a few days ago and…she told me it is her time to join the Force. She said she was just holding on to be sure that the Alliance won, and to be sure I was taken care of."

"Are you?" Ari managed to ask as she tried to process all of this. Siri was dying.

"My boyfriend and I are going to get married. He proposed yesterday and I said yes. Siri is very happy for me."

"So he is here?" Ari asked.

Taylor nodded. "He had to go help with something, but will be right back. I just…I needed a moment to get a hold of myself. I don't want her to see me cry."

Ari nodded and patted her arm, trying to comfort her. She would have hugged her, but didn't know how the other woman would feel about it.

"She would be happy to see you. You should go in. I will be in once Eean gets here."

Ari offered the other woman a small smile and then glanced at Arfour as the droid beeped a question. "Yes, Arfour, you can come in with me. But keep quiet." She glanced over at Taylor, who nodded to show it was alright.

The door made a soft hissing sound as it opened and Ari stepped inside. It gave another quiet hiss as it closed behind her and Arfour. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting, and when they did, her eyes fell on a bed that was like many aboard space cruisers.

Siri was lying on the bed, head resting atop a pillow with a course regulation blanket tucked around her. While she was awake, her breathing was a bit deeper than usual, which was a result of the injuries she had sustained.

The older woman glanced over when the door hissed closed. She managed a small smile and motioned for Ari to come closer. "I have heard some interesting news. We won," she managed to joke a little. "Did you get to see it?" she asked, serious now. Her voice sounded a bit different, a bit scratchier and Ari saw that she had a cut on her cheek and she was sure there were other injuries that were hidden by the long sleeved tunic and blanket.

Ari nodded. "Well, I saw the Death Star explode. Luke told me about what happened on board. Vader, I mean Anakin, saved Luke's life and killed the Emperor. He was hurt though, but Luke said that when he died, he was good again. In fact, we saw him after with Ben and Yoda. At least, I am fairly certain it was Yoda."

Siri smiled slightly. "I am glad to hear that. I could feel it in the Force when it became balanced again. It has been so long since I last felt it. Probably before you were even born."

Ari tried to give a small smile back, but it was hard. Siri looked as if she was in pain. She hesitated before speaking. "Can't you get better?"

"I could soak in bacta, but it won't fix everything. And the older you are, even with the Force, the more difficult it can be to heal. Besides, I know it is my time. I feel as if I have lived half a dozen lifetimes with all I have seen and done."

"But you are still needed!" Ari exclaimed. She realized how loud she had been, but she had been unable to stop it. She took in a deep breath and then let it out before continuing. "You adopted Taylor as your daughter. She needs you. And all the Jedi that will be trained could do so much with your wisdom and your teachings."

"I will be gone in body only. As Luke knows, it is possible to return through the Force. It took time to learn of it, but I will make sure that everyone I care about is alright."

Ari blinked back tears. She did not know the Jedi Knight well, but respected her and cared greatly for her. She also did not understand how she could return through the Force, but she hoped it was possible.

"And I do have something for you," Siri told her. "I didn't know for certain this would happen, but I have a few more holo disks for you. Some Jedi teachings, as well as a few more personal recordings. Never forget who you are. You will be a Jedi, but you will be more than just that."

Ari nodded. It made sense. "Siri…" she started to speak, but then paused, turning to the door as she heard it hiss open.

Taylor stood there in a simple white dress while another man, most likely Eean was dressed in formal tunics.

"Tay?" Siri asked, a bit perplexed. "What is going on?"

Then a third person entered. It was an older human male who was a member of the Alliance. He was not in uniform though, but was also dressed nicely.

"I know you want me taken care of, and I always wanted you to be at my wedding," Taylor explained. "So we want to have it now. Mom, you and Ari can be witnesses."

"Are you sure?" Siri asked. "You could marry on a beautiful planet instead of a ship."

Taylor nodded. "I want you to be a part of my wedding. It does not matter where it is. Eean found Tarel here. He can legally wed us now that the war is over."

"I was not allowed to do such a thing under the Empire. This will be my first marriage in over two decades."

Ari glanced between all the people. Eean was holding Taylor's hand, giving it a small squeeze. She could tell he truly did love her. Then there was Taylor, who was looking at Siri. They seemed to be discussing this either privately through the Force or just through looks. It was so sweet that it made Ari's heart hurt, knowing that Taylor would lose the woman who had been a mother to her over all these years.

"Ari, would you be the second witness?" Taylor asked her, clearly the private conversation had finished for the moment.

Smiling, Ari nodded. "I would be honored."


	122. Death of a Jedi

**Chapter 122**

Ari smiled as the ceremony commenced. It was short, yet sweet and showed how deeply they did love one another. Ari glanced over at Siri and noticed that the Jedi seemed teary-eyed, though it was clearly from happiness and joy. It made Ari think of her own mother, wondering if Katri would have cried or not. They had not discussed it before, along with numerous other topics that she felt they would have time for later. The pain of her mother's death came to her again. Each time, she felt the pain of loss. However, the intensity of it was fading and becoming more bittersweet with each passing day.

Tarel smiled at the couple after they exchanged the vows that they had written themselves. However, neither of them looked at the small slips of paper they had written on, so Ari wondered if the vows they spoke were the ones on the paper.

Once Tarel had pronounced that they were now married, Eean pulled Taylor closer and kissed her, hands still holding hers. Taylor squeezed his hands as she returned the kiss. As she pulled away, her grin was certainly noticeable as was the sparkle in her eyes. Sge leaned closer to Eean and whispered to him. Ari averted her gaze at this to allow the couple a moment of relative privacy.

Tarel went to Siri and then to Ari so they could sign their names as witnesses to the ceremony while Eean and Taylor continued to whisper with one another.

Ari smiled slightly. This was one of the first weddings since the fall of the Empire, if not the first. Yet, she knew it would not be the last.

After getting Siri and Ari's signatures, Tarel went to Taylor and Eean to also secure their signature for legal documentation.

As this was occurring, Siri motioned for Ari to come closer. The older Jedi had pillows behind her to keep her propped during the ceremony so she could not tire as easily by attempting to sit up on her own.

"I wanted to give these to you," Siri told her as she pulled three holo disks off the small end table, handing them to her. "They are some lessons to help Jedi, but that is not all that is on them. I wish I could give you more, but this should help."

Ari nodded as she took the disks and she stared at them as if they were almost foreign to her. There was so much information on them. So much could be learned from such small items that were so light that she could barely feel them on the palm of her hand. "Thank you," she whispered, looking back at Siri.

"You are welcome," Siri answered. "Use them wisely to rebuild the Jedi Order."

"I will. I promise," she tried to sound certain, yet she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We used to be told not to act on our emotions. To just release them into the Force and let that be the end of it. I do not think that would be a good rule to keep. I do not want you to cry for me though."

"I do not know you as well as others might, but I will miss you," Ari explained.

"If you hold tight to a person's memory, they are never truly gone. Like your family and fallen comrades who will never be completely gone as long as you remember them."

Ari nodded at this and managed a half smile in response. She was right.

Siri lifted her hands and took Ari's in hers. "May the Force always be with you."

"And may it always be with you too," Ari replied, offering another small smile before stepping back to allow Taylor and Eean to get closer to Siri.

Ari took a few steps back, so she was on the other side of the room. Tarel was gone; he had probably left while Siri and Ari had been talking. A beep caused Ari to glance over at R4, who had been unusually quiet up until this point. She gave the droid a small, sad smile, patting his metal head.

She glanced over at Siri, Taylor and Eean, who were talking quietly. Ari could not hear exactly what was being said, but she could make out the tone of their voices. Siri sounded tired and in paint, yet she was doing her best to hide that.

Siri spoke to Eean first. The man's look was serious and he was clearly focused on what the Jedi was saying to him. He nodded to a few things she said, and then he smiled slightly, leaning over to kiss Siri's hand. After he murmured a few words to her, he stepped back to allow Taylor to have time alone with her adopted mother. He went to where Ari stood and they shared tight smiles as a way of greeting.

"She refuses to have a medical droid here," he whispered, his voice so quiet, Ari was a bit uncertain if he had spoken until she glanced over at him and saw that he was looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Those were just her wishes," he answered giving a small shrug.

Ari just nodded slightly, not knowing how to reply to that. She knew that the two of them had questions for one another, but now was not the time for introductions. It just did not seem right at this time.

After a moment, they both glanced back at Taylor, who was half sitting and half lying on the bed next to Siri. The dark haired young woman kissed Siri's cheek and it was clear that Siri's strength was spent.

While she had been unable to hear them, she did hear them whisper "I love you" to each other before Taylor hugged Siri. She stayed like this for awhile, whispering to Siri, though Ari could not hear what was said. Perhaps they were memories the two had shared, or things that Taylor had always wanted to say and finally was saying.

All of a sudden, Ari felt a change in the room. It was as if it had gotten dimmer or colder though she knew the lighting and temperature had not changed. She opened up her connection to the Force and could still sense Eean's presence as well as Taylor's, but that was all. Siri's Force signature had been there, but now it was gone. It was as if there was a black hole where there had once been a star.

Taylor started to sob, clutching Siri as if, by doing that, she could bring Siri back. She buried her face in Siri's shoulder, entire body shaking.

Eean rushed over to Taylor's side. He hugged her as best he could even though she was still clinging to Siri's still form. They stayed like this for a moment before Taylor slowly released her hold on Siri. She then turned to Eean, clinging to him as if he was her lifeline. The happiness from moments before was no longer there. The wedding had been so wonderful and happy, yet now there just seemed to be sadness.

Ari watched this scene with tear filled eyes, understanding how hard it was to lose a mother. Even if you knew the end was coming, that did not diminish the pain felt when the death occurred.

Feeling as if she was intruding on something extremely personal, Ari left the room without a word to Eean or Taylor. R4 followed, not even bothering to ask any questions, which would have been normal.

Once back in the hallway, Ari felt as if the lights seemed to be too bright and too artificial, so different from the sunlight that filtered through the trees on Endor, and even different from the relentless beating of the twins suns on Tatooine.

Ari leaned against the wall, back against the smooth, cold metal. She heard the door give a soft hiss as it closed and she slowly slid downward until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees up toward her chin, arms wrapped around her legs.

R4 beeped sadly, realizing what had happened in the room. The droid came a bit closer, so he was next to Ari. She patted his domed head with one hand and noted that from this position, R4 seemed taller. At another time, that could have been humorous, but not now.

Ari did not speak to the droid, though she knew she should say something. However, they both already knew the truth. Siri Tachi, Jedi Knight, was dead.


	123. Saying goodbye

**Chapter 123**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. **

Time passed, though Ari did not know how long. There was not way to tell by positioning of a sun or star. Nor did she wear a chrono on her wrist like some did. She found them uncomfortable, preferring just her bracelet on her wrist.

She glanced at it, touching it gently, watching as the light reflected off of it, casting some of the light onto her nearby surroundings. One small flick of her wrist caused the light to move.

Tearing her eyes away from the light, she looked at the closed door. She had not heard anything from the room, nor had anyone come in or left. She felt torn. She didn't want to intrude on them, yet Ari did not want to leave without saying something to Taylor. So, shifting to get more comfortable, she was resigned to waiting.

The back of her hand brushed against her eyes, her lashes now clumped together after shedding a few tears. She had cried a little, but found it easier to deal with than when her family had died. Siri had been ready and everyone had been able to say goodbye. She still wished she had been given that chance with her parents and Jett. There was so much she had wanted to say.

She would have apologized to her father. He thought he was doing what was best for her. He wanted to keep his family safe. She hadn't fully understood that until joining the Rebellion. She would have also thanked him. While he sometimes seemed stern, she would not have been able to continue on if she was not used to hard work and persevering, even when things seemed hopeless.

Ari wanted to ask her mother so many questions. Mostly about her training and her life. The journal helped, but it could only hold a certain amount of words and information. She would like to ask her mother questions and have her mother be able to answer. She also found herself wishing that her mother could be there to hug her at that moment, something she had often wished for during the war.

Then there was Jett. Her little brother would have been nearly an adult now. He had so much potential that had been destroyed. His life had ended when it had barely begun. She wished she could take back every fight and tell him how much she did love him. She wanted to tell all of them that. She hoped that they watched over her and that they were proud of all she had done, as well as happy that the civil war was now over.

Ari's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of a door opening. She glanced up and saw Taylor. The woman's eyes were red and evidence of crying was easy to see on her still splotched face. Yet, she had a strange air about her. Almost peaceful.

"Taylor?" Ari spoke up as she got to her feet. She realized that either she had been sitting longer than she thought, or the floor was extremely cold since her legs and back felt slightly numb.

Taylor offered a small smile in return. "I had worried that you had already left," she remarked.

"I didn't want to leave until I could talk to you. And I did not want to rush it," Ari added.

"You're a good friend, Arianna. I thank you for it. Siri thought well of you too. We were going to help you with the Academy, once it got started. I would still like to help, if you don't mind."

"Both Luke and I would welcome that help, I can assure you. Siri gave me a few more disks, but I have a feeling there is a lot you could help us with."

"Not all of it is for Jedi training though. Some of it might help you with questions you might have about other parts of life."

"Is that what Siri meant about me being more than a Jedi?" Ari asked.

Taylor gave her another small smile. "Yes. You can be a Jedi Knight, but that there will be other roles you will play in your life. I know you have other questions, but I can't give you all the answers. You will have to figure those out for yourself. However, in terms of being a Jedi, there is one with a small dot on it. You should look at that first."

"Thank you. I am sorry about Siri, but I am happy about your marriage."

"Siri is happy now. She is one with the Force and has finally been reunited with Obi-Wan. She has missed him terribly. And thank you. After her funeral, Eean and I will most likely have a honeymoon and then settle somewhere."

"Do you know where yet?" Ari asked.

Taylor shook her head. "Not yet. Alderaan was destroyed and we were there for quite a bit. So I am not certain. It will be nice though, to have a place to call home instead of a ship. I used to love to pilot. I still do. I just don't want to continue living in a ship," she smiled and Ari couldn't help but return it.

"So what are you going to do?" Taylor asked her.

"I have considered going to Bakura, but I have a feeling that Luke is supposed to be the Jedi there. If I went, it might cause more damage then good."

"Is that what the Force is telling you?"

Ari paused, and then nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you can't tell the Force what to do. You should listen to what it tells you though."

"I will," the blonde haired woman smiled. "It has yet to lead me astray."

"And it never will, not if you listen to it and let it control you, instead of you controlling it."

"It is difficult though," Ari admitted. "I want to go join them so badly. I personally feel I could help. Yet, the Force is telling me I must be patient," she sighed.

"Patience is one of the most difficult virtues."

Ari nodded in reply. "I agree." There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Will she have a traditional Jedi funeral?"

"Yes," Taylor replied. "I would have a proper funeral, but she told me she wanted it to be like her wedding, small and simple. You are welcome to join us."

Ari thought it over for a moment and then shook her head. "Thank you, but no. It should be something for just you and Eean."

Taylor nodded. "Then I guess this is goodbye." She held out her hand, and Ari took it, giving it a shake.

"Not goodbye though. I will see you soon," Ari remarked. Then, on impulse, she hugged the older woman, who hugged her back.

"I will see you soon. I am sure of it."

"As am I. May the Force be with you, Taylor."

"And may it be with you too," Taylor told her, offering a small smile. She then patted R4 on the head. "And I will see you soon as well." The droid beeped, pleased by this. With one last glance, Taylor turned and went back into the room.

There was a moment of silence and then R4 made a sad sound. Ari glanced at the droid, curious. Was it possible that R4 might prefer to be with Taylor and Eean? The thought hurt, but she would not stop the droid from going if that was R4 wanted.

"Would you rather go with Taylor?" she asked the droid once she had the translator in her hand. She wanted to be sure she could understand the chirps and beeps.

The droid was quick to answer in a string of beeps and chirps. R4's answer made her smile.

"Of course I don't want you to go. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to stay if you would rather go with her. I'm glad you want to stay," she smiled and gave the droid a small hug. She was glad. While she never forgot R4 was a droid, she considered him as good a friend as she would consider a living, breathing being.

Then, she straightened up. "We had better get going," she told the droid, shouldering her bag once more.

R4 beeped a question to her and she smiled slightly, holding up the discs in one hand. "We have some studying and training to do."


	124. Surprise Attack

**Chapter 124**

Ari was sitting in a small room, similar to the ones she had stayed in since joining the Rebellion. The bed was connected to the floor and it was regulation size with the familiar thick blankets.

However, she was not sitting on the bed. Instead, she was situated on the cold metal floor, legs folded beneath her, hands resting palm down on her legs. Usually, it would not be a comfortable position at all. Yet, she was not focusing on her physical discomfort.

Instead, she was focusing on other things, things that were internal. All of her thoughts had been running through her mind like a herd of banthas, untamable and unstoppable.

The disks were on the desk, though Ari was not looking at them. In fact, her blue eyes were shut, her face relaxed. It had taken some time until her body relaxed enough so that she could concentrate on the Force.

She had not received instruction to do so, but she was worried about Luke and the others going to Bakura. She also missed Siri, and that, in turn, made her think of her own family. Tied into the feelings of sadness were feelings of joy from their triumph over the Empire. They were going to rebuild the Republic and the Jedi Order. They all knew that the road would be long and difficult. Yet that thought was not a disheartening one.

Slowly, all the worries and thoughts that Ari was plagued with started to settle, like sand settling back to the ground after a strong wind. She knew there was not much she could do about the circumstances that had occurred except to accept them and move on. That did not mean she had to forget. She never could, and she knew it would be difficult to move on like some thought. Ari would never completely move on, but she would not let the memories keep her from her duty or from living her life.

As for what had yet to occur, the blonde haired young woman knew she could only do the will of the Force. She did not know the future and knew that even if she saw a vision of the future, it could change. The future was always changing, always in motion. Nothing was certain except in the past. Even then, the truth was not always clear.

While Ari was withdrawn in a state of meditation, it did not mean that she was completely disconnected from the outside world. Especially not want a blaring sound was heard, so loud it brought her out of her state of relaxation with her hands pressed over her ears.

R4 was beeping and Ari glanced at the translator. "I don't know what it is," she answered as she got to her feet. She was surprised at how stiff her legs felt. She must have stayed in meditation longer than she had thought.

Her gaze fell on her desk, where the disks were, and she sighed. These would have to wait.

She pulled on her boots, which had been resting beside her. She had taken them off for comfort since it was uncomfortable to wear them for long hours. It was especially true after days of falling asleep still fully dressed.

"Come on, R4, let's go see what is going on," she had to speak loudly over the blaring alarms.

It had not taken them long to enter the hallway and Ari saw a few others hurrying out of their rooms. Some of them had a dazed look, as if they had just woken up, which was possible. A number of Rebels had said they planned on sleeping more now that the fighting was over. It was clear that some of those under Imperial control did not take defeat well.

Ari and R4 got onto one of the lifts, which would soon be a lot more crowded. She pushed the button that would take her and the droid to the correct level. They stopped only once to pick up two others. One was a male human and the other was an alien that Ari could not identify right away. Even though she traveled to various places, there were still many alien races that she had never come across.

"I got a comm. They told me that there are some TIEs out there causing trouble," the man remarked to them.

The alien replied in a strange language, which was made up of clicks.

The man nodded in response. "Yes, it does not sound bad, but I heard it was a whole squad. They were returning to the Death Star and saw it was no longer there. They must have tracked one of our ships to here."

"You think that is the case?" Ari asked.

The man glanced over at her and a moment later, a flash of recognition came over his features. "Well, that is just a theory I had, Lieutenant."

Ari nodded in reply as the lift doors opened, allowing them to exit on the main floor, all of them heading to the bridge. The young woman was more used to being called by her rank, yet she found it still a bit odd to be recognized. Yes, she was friends with some of the heroes of the Rebellion, yet she was not one of them, was she?

Upon entering the bridge, Ari saw a lot of activity. The pilots were getting their assignments and others were calling to one another in a number of different languages. While some might find it chaotic, she found it familiar, though she wished it was not. They had all be in so many battles, she knew everyone wished there would never be a need for any fighting on land, in space, or any other location.

Such thoughts were just wishful thinking though, and Ari knew they could not waste time on such things. She walked with purpose up to the man who seemed to be in charge. "I am ready for my assignment."

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I don't have you assigned to anything, Lieutenant."

"Is there an available ship?" Ari asked. She could not just stand by and not do anything. She knew more ships would appear once they learned of this location. They had to end this battle as quickly as possible.

"Many are still being repaired, so we have a very limited amount of ships. More pilots than ships if you can believe that."

Ari glanced at the monitors that showed the hanger bay and the ships there. "What about those?" she pointed to a group of ships of various makes and models. "Are those repaired?"

"They are, but they are not part of the Alliance's fleet. They belong to individuals who are a part of the Alliance."

"Surely they won't mind if we borrow a ship," Ari insisted as she glanced out the viewport, seeing TIES sweeping past the conjoined ships, shooting at everything they could.

"I have not had a chance to contact any of them. We would need permission," the man explained.

Ari sighed, frustrated. She felt like she was just going in a circle. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to control herself. They had handled issues much larger than this. Due to her mind being clearer, she was now more connected to the Force. Almost immediately, a thought came to her.

"Does one of them belong to a Siri Kenobi? Or it could be under the name Siri Tachi," she added, remembering her maiden name.

The man paused and pulled up the registry from the computer terminal next to him. He entered the names and looked a bit surprised. "It appears there is one. But Lieutenant, I-"

Ari cut him off. "She would allow me use of it. She is now one with the Force, so it will be hard to ask permission, but I can assure you, there would be no objections."

The man sighed then showed her to listing for Siri's ship so she could take note of the model and number. She had never seen a ship like this, but she was fairly certain that it would be at least similar to the Y-Wing and X-wing.

She gave a nod then hurried out of the bridge, hearing R4 beep as the droid rushed after her to keep up. The droid was asking her a question and she checked the translator, not even pausing.

"No, but how hard could it be to handle it?" she repeated.

R4 gave another beep and Ari couldn't help but smile as they got onto the lift. "You are starting to sound as worried as Threepio," she teased. Then, when R4 gave her an electronic raspberry, she laughed as the doors closed and they descended to the hanger bay.


	125. Battling Imperials

**Chapter 125**

**AN: I apologize for how long this update has taken. I hope to have updates now occur more frequently. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

The hanger was abuzz with activity. Ari had seen it, but as soon as the lift doors opened, she heard the voices and smelled the now familiar smells of fighters, fuel, and oil mixed into another smells that could not individually be identified.

She did not give much greeting to the other Rebels except lift her hand as a sign of greeting. They were all focused on their tasks, doing them as quickly as possible.

Once she arrived at the side of the hanger where the privately owned ships were docked, she scanned them to find the one that had been shown to her. Once she spotted it, she started forward. It looked even more different in person. "What is it?" she asked.

R4 beeped and Ari glanced at the translator. "A Delta Seven?" she repeated, then sighed. Shrugging to herself, she lifted R4 up with the Force, setting the droid on the wing. They had done this so often that R4 had stopped beeping wildly in protest. Instead, the droid just beeped once before sliding along the wing. Even though they had been in a few different ships, R4, always knew where to go.

Ari grabbed onto the wing, and using the Force for assistance, she pulled herself onto the fighter. It was a smooth movement as she landed on the wing. She scrambled along the side to the cockpit.

R4 was beeping at her as she got into place and she couldn't help but smile. He said the same thing every time. "I know R4. I didn't hurt any of it though." He always worried she would hurt part of the ship when she did this.

She slipped into the cockpit and was pleasantly surprised there was no need for a flight suit. This ship was equipped with everything she would need. There was just a little comm. unit that went by her mouth and ear, attached by a small band of metal that went around her head.

Pulling it into place, Ari then looked over the controls and her hopes fell. She had the Force and experience of flying a couple different ships, yet this was not going to be enough. The controls were different from other ships she had been in, and while she had some idea as to the controls, she was not certain what they all did.

"R4, do you know anything about these ships?" she asked, fingers gently touching the controls.

The droid beeped in return and Ari glanced at the translator. "Good. As long as one of us knows what we are doing," she managed a tight smile. It changed into a larger one as R4 started the engines. "Thank you," she called to him and there was a beep in response.

Ari managed to close the canopy and belted herself in without any trouble. She also could understand what most of the readings showed and noted that everything was the way it should be. Siri clearly took care of her ship and while she would not need it again, Ari silently vowed to bring it back in good condition.

That was all Ari had time to think about as she requested clearance to launch and got it almost immediately. The ship rose off the hanger floor in a smooth motion and Ari turned it before pushing the controls forward.

She was almost thrown back into her seat as the fighter lunged forward. She gave a small shout of surprise and she heard R4 give a shout of his own. "Hang on, R4!" she shouted as they flew out of the hanger and into the thick of battle.

The TIE fighters were all around, and did not even give her a moment to ready herself before shooting at her.

Ari gave a small shout in surprise as she dodged out of the way. She was amazed at how sensitive the controls were. It made her smile once she was relatively safe from being fired upon. This ship could handle much more than the previous ships she had flown, even though it was older than they had been.

She banked to the port side sharply, causing R4 to beep at her. "Yes, I am fine. It is just time to get back to battle."

R4 beeped again but Ari could not answer. Instead, she was entering the thick of battle, the ship responding to the slightest touch. "Open communications," she told R4 as she shot at one of the TIEs, causing it run into one of its companions, both of them exploding on impact.

As soon as the comm. turned on, Ari could hear the conversation between all the pilots. Many of the ace pilots, such as Wedge and those in his command, had gone with Luke and the others to Bakura. These pilots were talented, but did not have as much experience.

"Unidentified vessel, identify yourself or you will be fired upon," a voice came over her comm..

"This is Lieutenant Narabe, borrowing another ship." She transmitted a code that had been given to her. Each Rebel had one so that if they were in another ship, they could prove it. It did not happen often, but it was best to be prepared for these rare situations.

"Lieutenant, this is Blue Leader. We need to finish this fast. We blocked transmissions, but I do not think that will last much longer."

"Then we'll be fast," Ari replied and she turned to ship starboard sharply to take after a TIE, which seemed to be trying to get away from the fight. A pilot would only escape the fight if ordered to do so, due to a damaged craft, which this ship wasn't, or to get out of range of others blocking the ability to send a transmission.

Ari knew they couldn't let get out of the blocked zone, or reinforcements would come. The Death Star was destroyed and the Emperor was dead, but apparently there were some, like these pilots, who either refused to believe it, or else believed that the Empire could rise once more.

Blocking out everything else, Ari pushed the fighter harder, shooting at the Imperial ship. She didn't even hear the other Rebels over her comm., not any of the shots that came closer to her ship. She had opened herself up to the Force, letting that control her actions. She was not certain how she knew which way to turn to avoid a stray shot, but she did. Even though there were some narrow misses, Ari refused to let the other fighter go.

Shooting at him once more, Ari's shots hit their mark and the TIE fighter erupted into a shimmering cloud of debris.

With that threat now removed, Ari turned the ship back toward the battle zone. "I think I have the hang of this," she remarked to R4, who beeped in response. Ari glanced at the ship's translator and nodded slightly. "I am happy about it too." Her smile faded quickly, sensing the change before she saw it.

A trio of TIE fighters had closed in on two of the Alliance ships. Both of the ships were attacked and destroyed before any warning could be given.

Ari felt their absence and she felt a slight burning sensation in her eyes. It never got any easier, losing comrades. Even though she had not known them, they had been bound by the same dream and purpose. To free the galaxy and restore peace. The cost had been their lives.

Ari pushed that from her mind, knowing those who survived would mourn after the battle. The battle had not been going long, yet seconds could seem like hours in battle.

Scanning the remaining fighters, both ally and enemy, she felt a strange pull to a TIE fighter, no different than the others in appearance. Yet, appearances could be deceiving. She did not know how, but she knew that this was the leader of this attack.

"Blue leader, be aware of the TIE twenty clicks to your port side," she warned. "That's the leader."

"Are you sure?" Blue Leader asked, and Ari recognized his voice this time. His name was Javin. He was good at flying, having experience. Yet, he still was learning about how to fight in a dogfight like this.

"Yes," Ari answered. "Don't ask me how, just trust me." She found that she had been saying that a lot more and most of the Alliance knew about the fact that she was Force sensitive, so they usually accepted her word when she said she was certain of something.

At that moment, the leader spun away from the two flanking it, coming straight at Ari., who didn't even have time to shout in surprise before she was forced to spin in a barrel roll while pulling upward.

R4 gave his version of a scream and Ari was also amazed by how that had gone. She quickly came out of her vertical ascent and used her naked eye, as well as the Force to find her attacker.

She was amazed that she could not sense the other pilot, and it worried her. Only others with Force training could do that, from what she could tell. Could that mean…?

Her thoughts were torn away as she nearly was shot by the still unknown attacker. In battles such as these, enemies usually did not focus on one ship. It was clear this was not how the other pilot would be.

She heard a scream from another comrade as they were killed by another enemy. In this situation, it was hard to Ari to keep calm. How could she when she was being singled out by a pilot who probably had more experience than she did, and her comrades were falling to enemy fighters.

"This is Blue Seven. We lost Blue Leader."

"Then I will take his place," Ari answered as she and her attacker were playing a game of cat and mouse, shooting and then swerving to avoid being hit by the other. It hurt her heart to realize that they had lost Javin. He had been a good man.

A thought came to her then and for a moment, hope flared through her. "All fighters, Death Star formation," she ordered.

"What?" she heard. "Blue Leader, that makes us easier to hit."

"No, it makes you harder. It means more shots to hit their mark on enemies before they can shoot at you. This is an order," she almost snapped. She had never snapped before at any of those in her command. It was almost hard not to though. She had taken command and this was not a committee to discuss attack plans.

Ari tried to help her comrades as she could, shooting at a few TIE fighters, but even with the Force's help, she couldn't shake, or destroy the ship that had a personal vendetta against her. When she pulled up sharply to loop up and around, to place herself behind the fighter and shoot, the ship would pull down and slow extremely fast to not allow that to happen.

"It's working!" someone shouted and Ari saw that the group formation was working and their enemies knew it. They seemed unwilling to attack such a group and for a moment, there was a standstill between the two groups. Ari then noted that there were more Alliance ships than Imperial fighters and she had to smile to herself. It had worked.

Then, after just another tense moment, the TIE fighters disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ari saw her pursuer was the last one there. Ari was certain that this pilot did not want to leave and wondered if a retreat had truly been ordered, or if the others decided to leave without permission. However, no matter how good the pilot was, he or she was no match for a dozen fighters. In just a flash, the ship was gone as well.

"What just happened?" a pilot asked.

"We won!" someone shouted and a cheer arose from the pilots and ever Ari had to breath a sigh of relief. She could not shake the feeling left by the other pilot, but refused to dwell on it. There were other things to focus on. They would still have to move locations, since it was possible the Imperials might return with reinforcements. However, they had the time do that and inform others in the Alliance of the change in coordinates.

Ari let R4 take the fighter in, which let her relax for a moment. Then a thought came to her and she gave a small laugh. R4 heard her and asked her what was amusing.

"Just thinking how you are probably glad I was meditating when the alarms went off, instead of focusing on lifting you."


	126. After the Battle

**Chapter 126**

**AN: I know lately my updates have not been as quick as hoped, but I assure you that I will do my very best to keeping them coming on a more regular basis. My goal is one a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

There was a small celebration already occurring when Ari, who came in last, landed the fighter. The atmosphere was restored and pilots were all rushing out of their fighters. Most of them had never been in such a fight, and it was a big deal to them. They were sad to lose people, but there was a charge in the air that was contagious. Ari heard Wedge talk about it. It happened with those new to such fighting. They were excited about cheating death and winning another battle so they could fight another day. Yet, after a number of battles, as well as losing close friends, they would not be so cheerful. Wedge had changed quite a bit from the war. They all had.

As Ari shut down the engines, she used the Force to help R4 to the ground, which was always a lot easier due to gravity, whether it was real or artificial. It also was not too difficult because the wings were not as far off the ground as an X-Wing or Y-wing. Then, she opened her cockpit and carefully walked down the wing before jumping off, landing on both feet with ease.

"Lieutenant!" she heard the shout and turned, smiling when she saw Tem, her gunner on Hoth and last she had heard, he was involved in the Battle of Endor. He was not moving as quickly as normal and she noticed his left arm was in a sling.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had to make an emergency landing after taking some hits from some Imps. I made it back to one of the docking bays, but my ship is more useful as scrap now."

"I am sorry Tem. Is that how you hurt your arm?" she asked.

"I broke it. My landing was more like a crash," he admitted. "But I guess it could have been worse. It will be some time before I get another though."

"Well, it will take time for your arm to heal. You can't properly pilot and shoot if you have a broken arm."

"That is why I was not up there with all of you. I wanted to be. You handled it well though," he complimented.

"I did what I had to. We all did," Ari answered, shrugging slightly.

"No one else would have been able to take command like that. And I know that no one else would have thought to order that attack formation. I know I wouldn't have."

Ari blushed slightly at the praise. She did a lot for the Rebellion, but most did not notice or did not say anything. Luke was a hero, as were Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando and even the droids. People like herself and Tem did not often receive such titles.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had a chance, some of the pilots bounded over to her and she was almost knocked over. She couldn't help but laugh as they shook her hand and patted her back. It was nice, and slightly embarrassing to get so much attention.

However, she pushed those thoughts away as she tried to answer everyone, since everyone seemed to be talking to her and each other all at once. She nodded and smiled, replying. She offered praise for some of the moves that the pilots made and thanked all of them for all they had done. They didn't have to follow her orders, but they did. They trusted her, and that meant a lot to her.

Finally, as the pilots left the hanger bay in pairs or small groups, Ari turned back to Tem, who had been waiting off to the side patiently.

"Your smile could light up a planet," he commented and it was then that Ari noticed she was smiling and forced some of it to leave her features.

"I am just happy for them," she explained to him. "Some of them have never been in a fight like that before. They remind me of myself when I first joined the Rebellion. I guess I don't want to see them lose that spark. I remember how Wedge used to be, and now look."

Tem nodded. He was a friend of Wedge's too, and had seen the change in the pilot. "You still have it though."

Ari paused, thinking this over. "I guess I do," she agreed. "But I have changed in other ways," she pointed out. "We all have."

"Everything has to change," Tem remarked in agreement. "I hope your appetite hasn't though. I think we have a lot to catch up on and lunch sounds good right now."

Before Ari could answer, R4 beeped, bumping into Ari's leg to get her attention. She glanced at her translator and laughed. "Yes, you deserve a chance to recharge. And perhaps we can get you an oil bath as well," she smiled at the droid, who chirped happily. "All the ships will probably have to get to a new location, so if not before that, then certainly after."

R4 did deserve it. The droid did a lot for her and did not ask for much in return. That is why Ari felt she should mention an oil bath. She patted the droid's head as the droid started back to Ari's quarters, trilling a tune, clearly happy.

"Well, I think you made your droid's day," Tem smiled.

"Perhaps even his week," she nodded, matching Tem's smile with her own.

"Since he is going to recharge, how about lunch?" he suggested, reminding Ari of just how hungry she was. When had she last eaten? On Endor? Since joining the Rebellion, eating schedules had become jokes. People ate when they had time, if they were hungry.

"Of course," she nodded. Tem offered his uninjured arm as if they were both dressed in fancy clothing at a formal event, instead of plain clothing after a battle. Ari laughed as she took his arm and they headed to the dining hall.

"Well, I think we are there," Tem remarked as a faint shuddering feeling was felt. The ships had split up to jump to lightspeed and had just arrived back in real space at the new location, which would certainly have to be sent to the other forces, not just at Bakura, but all over the galaxy.

"Now, all we have to do is find out where 'there' is," Ari smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Ari and Tem had spent quite a bit of time catching up on everything they had been through since the Hoth invasion, over a year ago. Tem had been doing a lot of piloting, though he was hoping for an office job once the new government was set up. It had surprised Ari quite a bit until Tem had mentioned meeting a wonderful young woman on one of his missions. She was from one of the planets were the government was helping the Alliance, but doing so secretly. They had both fallen in love during their time together and had promised to discuss it more at the end of the world. They had already talked once she was planning on coming to see him once he was settled on Coruscant or another planet.

In turn, Ari had mentioned her time on Arbra and meeting the Jedi who had helped with her training. Of course, Tem had asked about Luke and the others. Ari told him as much as she could. She told about Han's rescue, quickly skipping over her time as a dancer, and about the Endor strike team. She mentioned Luke being the one to defeat the Sith, but did not mention Vader being Luke and Leia's father. That was their story to tell, when they felt the time was right.

"So, what is happening with you and Luke?" Tem asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Ari blushed slightly. "Our relationship has changed," she admitted. "In a good way. We haven't had a lot of time to talk about it though." She didn't want to share all details of her personal life. Besides, she sometimes had a hard time understanding it.

"I had a feeling."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked.

"The way you two acted. I always thought you two would be good for one another. It appears I was right," Tem answered. Ari was surprised to hear him say this. Most men would not focus on relationships. However, almost everyone knew how long she and Luke had been together. It was probably only natural beings would start thinking they were a couple.

"Lieutenant," a pilot called, breathless as he raced over. "I have a message."

"Is something wrong?" Ari asked, worried. The pilot seemed a bit out of breath as if he had just run.

The pilot shook his head, still breathing a bit heavily. He looked a bit younger than Ari, no more than eighteen or nineteen standard years of age. "No, it is good."

"Well, tell us," Ari insisted.

The pilot looked a bit uncertain. "I am not supposed to tell you," he admitted. "It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, tell me at least," Tem protested, cutting Ari off before she could say anything else. The pilot nodded and leaned over and whispered it to Tem, his hand covering his mouth so that Ari could not even attempt to read his lips.

Tem nodded and smiled, glancing over at Ari. "I'll bring her there personally," he assured the pilot, who nodded and stood up. "I do have a suggestion though. Next time use the comm. or walk," he suggested, clearly joking with the young man. The pilot nodded, looking a bit sheepish before giving a salute and strolling out of the cafeteria.

"Tem, you have to tell me," Ari told him firmly.

"I will just tell you that you might want to change into some nice clothing," he told her.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

Tem smirked, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, beings usually tend to dress up a bit when they get promoted."


	127. Promotion

**Chapter 127**

**AN: I would like to thank those who have continued to read and review. Please continue to do so. It helps the muses.**

"So how does it look?" Ari asked R4 as she brushed off her tunic and pants. She knew she could have probably found a skirt if she had searched around. Yet, it didn't seem right for a promotion from the Alliance. After all, she did not fight in a dress or skirt, so it made sense to wear what she normally wore, as long as it looked nice.

R4 beeped a few times then did something that looked like a dance, spinning in a circle.

That caused Ari to laugh and she shook her head slightly at the droid. She was still using the translator to understand what the droid was saying, but she was getting better with it. "Thanks. And I am excited as well." She smiled and patted R4's head. "I would certainly try to get you one…if they gave ranks to droids."

R4 beeped, clearly liking that idea and Ari smiled at her metallic companion. "Well, we had better hurry," she spoke.

She had hurried to change, telling Tem to inform them that she and R4 would be there shortly. She did not know if Tem would tell them that she knew, but she didn't care. The only thing was she wished Luke could be there to celebrate with her. She knew that it was not going to cause a celebration like they had on Endor, but she would have enjoyed having him there.

She shook those thoughts away as she brushed her fingers over the lightsaber that hung from her belt. She used to keep it covered and now she could wear it without fear of being hunted down. It was a welcome relief. She had worn it on Endor and usually had it with her, but she could now wear it, no matter who might see it.

Walking down the hall, Ari couldn't help but smile. They had lost many, but their deaths had not been for nothing. She knew that if Luke's Aunt and Uncle had lived, he would most likely never have gone off planet. Without him, the Alliance would not have won.

A few pilots and other Alliance members she passed gave her salutes or smiles and she returned them. For something that was supposed to be a secret, as well as something that had just happened, news traveled fast.

Ari was nearly to the bridge when she saw Tem, who was walking toward her. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To the bridge," she replied.

"Well, you are supposed to go to a different place," he answered with a small smile. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her with a grin. "This way."

"I just came from this way," she pointed out.

"Then you should know the way," he teased, falling in step beside her. He was helping lead her at the same time, telling her which way to turn, which was helpful. After all, Ari was not used to this specific ship and even if she had been, she did not know where she was being led to.

Tem stopped outside of an office and then smiled. "We're here." He palmed open the door and let Ari enter first, who was followed closely by R4. Tem was the last to enter and stood off to the side.

There were about a dozen of beings there, and all of them were beings that Ari knew. She was glad to see so many comrades there, and her smile widened as she saw General Palson. "General," she greeted him, walking over to him. She paused before holding out her hand, and he shook her hand.

"Since this was supposed to be a surprise, I am sure you know why you are here," Raul answered.

"Well, yes," she nodded. "Good news travels fast."

"It does," he agreed. "I am glad I am here for it."

"So am I, General. It is good to see you."

Raul seemed as if he was going to say more, but a small, white streak darted across the room and jumped on top of R4, who started to squeal in surprise, spinning once in a circle as if to shake off his unwelcome companion.

Ari had been surprised, but could not stop laughing as she saw what, or who, it was. The small furry alien had claimed his place atop R4 once again. "Taga," she grinned and held out her arms. The furry alien gave a purring sound and jumped into her outstretched arms. Ari caught him and smiled, even as those around were a bit surprised.

"He must have snuck aboard and hidden in my pack," Raul was the first to recover.

_I snuck into his bag. It was not hard. He was not gentle with it though _ Taga told Ari, then gave another purr of contentment. Ari couldn't help but laugh, though she knew she was the only one who understood the alien.

"Do you know this alien?" Palson asked.

Ari nodded. "This is Taga. Remember?"

"Ah yes, your pet, in manner of speaking," the General nodded as the memory came back to him. "I didn't know he had come."

"I guess he wanted to travel," Ari smiled. She was fairly certain that others could hear Taga, if they concentrated. However, this was neither the time nor the place. After giving Taga another pat, she set the alien down. Taga glanced at R4, as if considering about jumping onto the droid's head. However, R4 beeped, clearly not wanting the alien to try it again, so Taga just hopped over to the side, being careful not to be stepped on by the beings there.

"This was not how I planned to start the ceremony," General Palson remarked, but then smiled. "Of course, I would prefer a pleasant surprise like this, compared to an unpleasant one."

He then cleared his throat and Ari felt a slight heat in her cheeks. After all, everyone was looking either at her or at General Palson or at her. She was used to just standing to the side while others moved up in ranks or received awards. It had never struck her that clearly until this moment.

"Lieutenant Narabe, you have often shown not just bravery in the face of opposition, but you have also shown loyalty to your comrades and proven that you care for their well being. Over your years of service, you have completed a number of missions and assignments, some more victorious than others. I am pleased I am able to give this recognition to you. I have gotten to know you as a solider, comrade and even a friend during your time stationed at Arbra." He reached over and pinned a bar of rank on her tunic before he stepped back, giving her a salute. "Lieutenant Commander Narabe. I feel you shall make Commander soon if you keep being heroic like this," he gave her a grin and Ari couldn't help but return it.

The beings in the room applauded and Ari was sure that her cheeks must be turning crimson. She had never asked for recognition, but it was nice to receive it. She gave a small laugh as she heard R4 beep and she patted the droid's head.

For the second time in just a short period of time, a white blur shot across the room and Taga was atop R4 once again. R4 beeped loudly, turning his domed head one way and then the other, either to see who it was, or to shake off the alien. This time, the others joined Ari in laughter.


	128. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Chapter 128**

**AN: This chapter is long overdue. RL can do that. I do promise to do better. Please continue to read and review!**

While some told Ari this promotion was long overdue, Ari found that responsibilities that came with the role were extensive. She found that she was helping train some more of the pilots who were relatively new to the Alliance, having joined when they were still known at Rebels. She did like being more involved when plans were made and discussed.

However, that was not all that changed. Taga had decided to stay with Ari and the young woman found the furry alien curled up next to her the following morning and all the mornings after that. It was nice and comforting to have the three of them in a room, though Ari did worry R4 might feel replaced. She talked to the droid though and R4 seemed relieved by this.

Only three days after her promotion, she returned to her room to find both R4 and Taga there, which was not odd, though it was interesting to see the two of them try to communicate on their own, since Taga found droids could not understand his way of speaking.

Taga hopped off of Ari's desk then climbed onto R4's head to be at least a bit closer to Ari's height. _What is this?_ the small alien asked, and it was then that Ari saw he held something in his mouth. She took it from him and recognized the discs she had left on her desk. She had not forgotten about them, but there had been a lot of other things going on.

"This is one of the discs I got from a friend before she died." R4 made a sad beeping sound when Ari said this, probably a way for the droid to show mourning for the Jedi.

_What do they say?_

"Well, I have not viewed them yet," Ari admitted. "I have been busy." There had been a small celebration after her promotion, but after that, it had been time for all of them to get back to work. While the hours seemed long, Ari knew that they were all making a difference and helping rebuild the Republic.

_You are not busy now._

"It is not always that easy," she sighed. "I am tired."

_But won't you be tired a lot now?_

"You are too smart for your own good at times," Ari laughed, petting Taga as she went to the desk to pick up the discs. "I guess I could look at each one in sections. I think there is going to be a lot. The other discs I was given were full of lessons, history and very amazing facts. It will help the Jedi rebuild."

Thinking about the Jedi made her think about Luke. She had not heard from him since their parting, though she had just learned that things were not going well at Bakura, though details were not available. However, she was almost certain there would be a battle. Her place was here, but she wished she could help that had gone to help the planet.

Taga tapped her arm with a furred paw. _Put it in now _ he insisted.

"Are you bored and looking for fun?"

_No, but they have been sitting there a long time and you haven't even looked at them._

"Okay, you win." Ari went over and put in the disc that Taga had been holding in his mouth. Siri appeared and Ari did not know whether she should smile or not. She realized that she would miss the older Jedi and wondered where Taylor was as well as wondering when they would meet again. She took the disc and put it into the small player that sat on top of her desk. Instead of seeing a holo, it was just a voice recording.

While Ari planned to watch only a section of the disc, but she didn't want to turn it off. It was a bit more personal, since Siri was telling her life story, using different anecdotes to explain the Jedi Order.

Ari reached the end of Siri's story and paused the disc where it was. There had been so much in just that part, what more could be shared on the others?

_Is there more?_

Taga's question surprised her, as she had almost forgotten the others were in the room. None of them had made any sound since the girl, the droid and the alien had all been listening to what the late Jedi had said.

"There is," Ari replied. "There is a lot more. There is one that is a bit more special, from what I was told. The one with the dot on it."

_Why not listen to that?_

"I guess I was just waiting."

_For what?_

"I don't know," Ari admitted as she got to her feet, going to the desk to find the disc. It looked like the others, so she was glad there was a way of telling it apart from the others.

She ejected the other disc before putting the other one in. This time, she saw a holo of Siri. She looked the way she had just days ago. "Ari. I made this disc for you earlier, but I know I won't be around much longer. So it is only right you have it now. I know you have many questions, ones I have not answered before. However, now is the time you should know. What follows might shock you, but it is the truth. You may share it with the Skywalkers, but it would be best to keep it a small group, until more time has passed. Until they are ready to accept their past and their future, which is something you will also have to do. May the Force be with You."

There was a paused before the holo changed. It was Siri again, looking a lot healthier than she had in the holo before that. "It is time you learn the truth about how things were before the Republic fell."

Clips of Coruscant then appeared and Ari was captivated. She knew that she would more than likely be going there soon, but she had yet gotten the chance to go. Luke had gone, but had not said much about it. It looked amazing.

Then there were clips of what could only be the Jedi Temple. There were many beings wandering hallways, dressed in robes like Ben had worn on Tatooine. However, his had looked worn, while these looked relatively new.

"This was the Temple before the Purge…shortly before the war even started," Siri's voice could be heard. "Things were much different then. In fact…"

Two holos appeared, one of a young woman and one of a young man, both were dressed in clothing similar to what the other Jedi had been wearing. "This is myself, Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi around that time. We certain aged since then."

Ari was shocked. She would never have imagined that is how they looked. It was hard to imagine both of them being her age. She could still tell it was them. Peering a bit closer, she could see that their eyes were still the same.

"But then came the dark times. Geonosis was where the first battle took place and we lost hundreds of our Jedi comrades. Then we were spread so thin through the galaxy, we were limited in what we could do." As this was going, still holos from Geonosis flashed by, the aftermath of battle.

"I warn you that what you see next is not easy. I rescued these documents in hope that they might one day be shown so we can be assured this never happens again.

The first clip caused Ari to gasp. There were young children, no older than Jett had been, fighting against clones. However, the clones, who looked very much like stormtroopers, shot down the young children, one by one.

Then there was a holo of the halls, bodies of fallen Jedi lay over the entire ground. Some were young and some were old. How could anyone strike down young children like that?

Then she had her answer. A figure, mostly concealed in a dark cloth was killing Jedi as well, with a lightsaber. It looked practiced and confident. There was only one who she could imagine doing that. Yet, he did not look like Vader at all.

It wasn't until she felt Taga at her arm, offering her a small cloth tissue that she realized she had been crying. "Thank you, Taga."

_It is sad, _The alien answered, nudging Ari's hand to wipe her eyes.

Ari paused the disc, and then realize it was still showing the man who had started it all. Anakin Skywalker. No, she remembered. Anakin would not do this, but Darth Vader would. However, this was not the imposing figure in all black that she saw, but the man who had fallen.

"Please….R4, turn off the holo projector," she asked of him and the picture was gone, something she was thankful for. She had not known any of the Jedi, but it reminded her of how many had been lost. All those Jedi, all the Rebels she had befriended, only to lose them in battle. Now, more than ever she worried about Luke, Han, Leia and the others. She did not know if it was from the holo or not, but either way, it was not a fleeting feeling.

At that moment there was a buzzing sound and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her comm. "Hello?" she answered, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying just moments before. Some people could tell that just by a person's voice.

"Ari? We need you at the bridge."

"What is it?" Ari asked, recognizing the voice as General Palson.

"We just received news from our forces at Bakura. They are under attack."


	129. Battle of Bakura from afar

**Chapter 129**

**AN: I feel horrible for how long it has been. Honestly, I will be trying to update more frequently. Time just happens to fly at times! Please continue to read and review.**

Ari arrived up at the bridge just minutes later, R4 at her side with Taga scampering behind. Not everyone was used to the furry alien, but due to his size, not many paid that much attention to him either.

"What is the status on the battle?" Ari asked, seeing General Palson and Tem, along with some of the other Rebels.

"The battle started a short time ago, concerning the Ssi-Ruuk. However, there are a few other reports that make me wonder if those in power on Bakura want us there," Major Derlin spoke up.

"Why do you say that?" Ari asked, frowning. Something did seem off, but she couldn't place it. Perhaps she was still shaken by the discs, or the news of the battle.

"Reports have been down for a few minutes now and while it was hard to tell, it sounded as if some of the Imperial ships were firing on ours."

"But we are there to help them," Tem was frowning. "Everyone there is risking their life to help them!"

"Ari, I would like to talk to you," Bren Derlin spoke and lead her a few yards from others on the bridge, which was not an easy task with everyone rushing from one post to another.

"What is it?" the young woman questioned, not liking how he sounded.

"I am sure that he is fine, but the last reports we received also said Commander Skywalker has been captured by the Ssi-Ruuk."

"What?" Ari asked. She had heard him, but had she heard him correctly? Luke was one of the best fighters. How could he just be captured like that? Then I realized it all made sense. Luke was a Jedi, something not seen for decades in the galaxy. More than likely, if they saw his ability, they would want to use him for their own means. Also, if the government on the planet had turned on us, it would be much easier to get Luke to them.

"I should have gone," Ari muttered. "I was such a fool!" She had to see Siri, Taylor and Eean. Or at least, that is what she had thought. Could it be that she had made a mistake that could cost Luke his life?

"I need a ship," she told Bren. "Immediately."

"You know that I can't allow you to just leave. We need you here. Besides, what if something happens to you as well? As far as I know, you are the only two Jedi."

Ari frowned, biting her lip. He had a few good points. She had more responsibilities now. She didn't want to admit he was right about the Jedi. Yes, there was still Taylor, but it was not possible for Ari to contact her if necessary. The idea of being the only one starting teaching other Jedi made her heart skip a beat.

It was more than just teaching alone though. It was also the thought of losing Luke at all. He was her best friend, her confidante, and the man she loved.

"Luke…" she whispered so softly it was nearly inaudible to her. There was no answer, not that she expected there to be. She had sensed him on Endor, but this was much further. She refused to let any other ideas come to her as for the reason she could not sense him through the Force. Luke could not come this far only to have everything end like this.

Ari knew she couldn't go to Bakura. Her rational self starting to take control again and she knew that by the time she got there, the battle would be over and it would make no difference whether she was there or not. However, she might make a difference from doing her duty.

"You are right," Ari nodded after letting out a deep sigh. "Let's get back to work."

The next few hours sped by, not just with the few random messages that got to them, but with others in the Alliance. While the Empire had been defeated, news had not reached to all parts of the galaxy and many of those that heard the news did not believe it yet.

When Ari finally was able to return to her room, she was exhausted. The ships were set to be a standard 24 hour day and the new day had officially begun hours before she managed to half stumble into her room.

R4 was charging and Taga had fallen asleep, curled up on her pillow. Ari had sent them back after a few hours since there was not much either of them could do to help.

Ari leaned against the wall and pulled off her boots and let out a small sigh of relief. She was used to wearing them for long hours, but it was nice to take them off and allow herself a moment to relax. It seemed that the chances for such a time were short and rare.

Unclipping her belt, she placed it on the desk. Then she changed out of her uniform and into more casual night clothes.

She laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over herself, being careful not to disturb Taga as she laid her head down on the pillow as well.

She was tired, but had some doubts about sleep. Yet, she did not have time to dwell on her worries about Luke, the battle at Bakura or anything she had seen on the discs, because as soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep

A beeping sound pulled Ari from her sleep and she gave a small groan, still feeling a bit groggy.

She opened her eyes slowly and then got off the bed, going to the desk where she had placed her belt. Attached to it was her lightsaber and comm. which was the cause of the insistent beeping.

"Narabe," she answered, voice sounding still heavy from sleep.

"Ari, it is Major Derlin."

"Is everything alright?" she asked, glancing over at the chrono. That explained why she felt like she had not been asleep long. It had not been only about three hours.

"I have good news," he stated and that perked her interest immediately. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw that Taga was now awake, watching her as he stretched. R4 was turning its domed head to look at her as well.

"What is it?"

"The battle is over. Bakura's government is the first to officially join the Alliance since the war ended."

"Really?" she asked, a smile forming. All their hard work had paid off. She had been worried, but apparently there had been no reason to be. Then her smile faded. Battles had casualties and she already knew that both sides had losses. "Have there been any reports about our troops?"

"Some, but they are still coming in. I don't think you should worry too much though," he answered. Ari was certain he knew why she was asking, but it was probably too soon to know much.

"Can I help with anything?" Ari offered.

"Not yet. Though you will be needed soon. Some of the fleet is already on their way here and it shouldn't be too long before the rest follow."

"Alright."

"You have time for another hour or two of sleep. I suggest you take it. Tomorrow will be a busy day."


	130. After Bakura

**Chapter 130**

**AN: Thank you everyone for being patient and for continuing to read!  **

Ari was awoken earlier than she had expected. It felt as if she had just closed her eyes before receiving another comm. Derlin had been correct, it was a busy day.

No sooner had she ended one comm. than she received another. She was glad it was only audio transmission so she did not have to worry about anyone seeing her as she hastily got dressed.

She was kept busy as reports continued to come in through transmissions and by pilots and other Alliance members who were arriving to rejoin them. When not replying to messages or briefing others on what needed to be done, she found herself helping with some of those that had returned injured. The numbers of losses was conflicting, so Ari stopped asking. They would all know soon enough.

It seemed that they were short of everything that morning. Short on resources and short on personnel. It seemed she kept getting reports of low medical supplies, low fuel supplies and other necessary things. At the same time, Ari was shocked by how many people there seemed to be. The bridge became busy quickly and she felt like she was spending most of her time apologizing for bumping into others as well as accepting apologies when others ran into her.

_Owww!_

A shout of pain caused her to turn and look toward the ground. Taga had just gotten a paw stepped on, then started to make crying sound.

Ari picked him up and shook her head. "What are you doing here? I told you it would be crowded."

_I got hungry._

Ari sighed. "I am sorry. I forgot completely about breakfast. She found a bag that had been laid off to the side and dug a ration out of it. She unwrapped it and then offered it to him. "It doesn't taste good, but it should hold you over for a little while. At least until we get a chance to get real food."

Taga took a hesitant bite.

_It doesn't taste very good._

"Sorry. That is all I have at the moment. I would send you down to get food, but with all this confusion, you could get stepped on again."

"Narabe!" she heard her name called and saw Derlin motioning for her to come over.

She set Taga on an unoccupied chair with the ration. "Now, just make certain no one sits on you. I'll be right back." She patted Taga's head once before going to Derlin.

"Yes?" she asked, coming up to him.

"I know that there is a lot going on, but I just received word of some trouble that could be occurring near the main hanger. I need you to check it out immediately."

"Why me?" she asked.

"You are good at calming people and you also have enough authority. Besides, I know a lot of those you have trained respect you." He managed a small smile and Ari noticed he looked exhausted. He probably had not slept the night before. It was adrenaline that kept him moving.

"I will get on that immediately."

"Thank you," Derlin sighed.

With a small salute, she started to the entryway, pausing only to pick up Taga, who had finished the ration after all.

_Where are we going?_

"I have to go down to the main hanger," she explained. "Apparently there is some kind of trouble going on there."

Taga climbed up her arm and perched on her shoulder, though his front paws were on the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

_Now you have your hands free._

"Well, thank you for your concern," she told him. "However, you might be a bit distracting up there and I don't think that anyone will take me seriously with you riding on me." Taga slid off her shoulder and into her arms again.

As they neared the hanger, Ari heard some shouts and while she didn't understand the words, she understood the tone. Anger.

"Stay here," she told Taga, setting him on the floor as she rounded the corner and found that a small crowd of beings had formed. They had made a circle around two others, one human and one humanoid. They were circling each other, fists raised, more than ready to take a swing at each other. The crowd seemed to be supporting of that, hearing a few of them urging the two to fight.

The human man took a swing at the humanoid, but the humanoid ducked. There was a cheer from a few of those in the crowd and Ari frowned. She had seen a few fights among other Rebels before, but they often ended before anyone got hurt. This did not seem to be one of those times.

No one had noticed her yet, too intent on the fight. Being a bit shorter than some of the others, she couldn't see too well, but from cheers and what she could see, the fight was worse as the combatants fell to the ground, punching at one another.

As she came up to the crowd, she cleared her throat loudly. Some of those in the crowd looked and their faces fell, seeing her. They looked as if they were children caught doing something they weren't supposed to. They backed up from the fight and Ari strolled forward.

She stopped on the edge of the crowd and more saw her. Their cheers faded, but the fight continued. It was clear that the opponents were not paying attention to their surroundings.

Before Ari could speak up, the human pulled a blaster from his holster and started to raise it. Ari raised her hand and yanked the blaster to her own hand through the Force. This caught the man's attention and he looked at her, shocked. It was clear that others were surprised as well. Most had heard of Ari's ability, but few had seen it.

While the man was distracted, the humanoid reached for his vibroblade. However, before he could lunge forward, it also flew out of his hand, but it didn't come to Ari's. It flew over the heads of the crowd, disappearing behind some beings that were across the circle from Ari. Everyone turned to see who it was and the crowd parted to reveal a figure dressed in all black.

Ari had to stop herself from smiling as she saw the familiar figure there. She caught his eye and she knew that he was happy to see her too, but he also hid it.

Luke's blue eyes moved over the group. "This is not how an Alliance is supposed to be. We have been victorious for less than a week and already there are fights?"

The beings looked ashamed, especially the two fighters.

"There will still be battles," Ari spoke up. "We have won, but a Republic will not be built in a day. We can't turn on each other like this."

"I think all of you are overworked, but if there is any more action like this, this will be brought to the attention of the other officers," Luke added, giving a look at the two fighters who now looked very embarrassed by how they had acted. They both muttered apologies to one another and then started down separate hallways.

With the fight now broken up, the crowds quickly left, especially since they did not want to be noted as being a part of the fight. In mere moments, the hallway was empty, only the sounds of footsteps heard as the last beings left.

Ari glanced back at Luke once they were the only ones left in the hallway. They just looked at one another for a moment. Luke gave her a small smile as he tucked the vibroblade onto his belt, and that was all it took for a large smile to come over her features.

Ari dropped the blaster on the floor and it landed with a clang, but she didn't care. Instead, she dashed over the yards that separated her from Luke and threw her arms around him, hugging him.


	131. Enroute to Coruscant

**Chapter 131**

**AN: I am sorry for how long this has taken. I know I keep saying I will do it more often, but I will do better. Thank you so much everyone for continuing to read and review this story.**

There were many reunions in the next few hours and Ari was happy to see all of then. Han greeted her with a small salute while Chewie almost crushed her in a hug. It was as if they had not seen each other in years, instead of just a few days. Lando, always suave, of course kissed her hand while Leia gave her a small hug. Even the droids seemed glad to see her. R2 beeped happily when she patted his domed head while Threepio had gone into a long winded explanation of how horrific battles were. It might have been a bit overly dramatic, but Ari knew she would miss the worried droid if something happened to him. Ari also was pleased that Wedge and many of the others were alright. They had lost comrades. But they all knew the risks of war.

The evening, Ari was glad to be retiring to her room. She had been told that the following morning they would be receiving new orders and it was possible they would be going to Coruscant.

"Have you ever been to Coruscant?" Ari asked R4 as she slid off her boots and into more comfortable tunic and pants that sometimes doubled for sleep clothes.

R4 beeped and she didn't have to glance at the translator to know that the droid was saying 'yes'.

"I have never been there," she admitted as she laid on the bed. "Naboo, Tatooine, Arbra, Endor, Hoth, Ord Mantell, Cloud City, but not Coruscant. What is it like?" she asked, shifting to look over.

R4 started to beep and Ari had to read the translator. R4 hadn't been there in a long time so the information would probably not be helpful.

Ari sighed, lying so she was staring at the ceiling again. "I know a bit about it, but not much. My parents were there before, but my father didn't like it discussed because he was against the Empire, and it was the capital about the time I was born."

R4 beeped and Ari nodded. "I know it was the capital of the old Republic too…" she trailed off as a thought came to her. "I bet we are going there not just to show the Empire has been destroyed, but because they are going to want to make it the capital of the Republic again."

"And that is where the Jedi Temple was," she added after a moment and glanced over at the holoprojector, which was turned off. She had asked it to be turned off, but she knew she had to finish it. She also knew it was something that Luke would have to see. He seemed different from Bakura, but when she asked, he said that he was just tired. Perhaps he just needed time.

_Do you want me to start it again?_ Taga asked.

Ari nodded. While it had happened, they were only images and ones that she knew she should watch.

Taga clamored over and hopped up, using his furry paw to turn the holoplayer on again. Then, he came back over and curled up on Ari's lap.

"Once the Jedi were hunted down and killed, called traitors to the Republic, the Temple was taken over. It became a headquarters to some of the Empire officials." Siri's voice continued as a few other clips were shown before coming back to Siri. "My old Padawan got in there at some point and said that all the lightsabers were kept in boxes. A type of trophy of the Jedi that were killed."

Ari hugged Taga a bit closer. While Taga was very intelligent, it reminded her of how she sometimes would hug Saber, though her candido was much larger than Taga.

"There is one trophy though, that he did not deserve to have. Master Jedi Yoda's lightsaber was taken from him and I have heard that it was taken with a few other things to a special fortress, in the Horuset system, where he kept his important items."

Siri had explained about going to Ilum and how the Padawans of Jedi would go there to build their own lightsaber. Not for the first time did creating her own lightsaber come to Ari's mind. While she had changed her mother's a bit, she felt that perhaps it would do best to have one that was made to suit her. She knew that Luke had made his own at Ben Kenobi's old home.

The idea of a lightsaber of a Jedi Master being kept in the fortress of the now deceased Emperor made Ari frown. He shouldn't have all those lightsabers, or anything else of the Jedi. Even though not everyone might find it important, she did. There was a lot of change occurring and this was one change that was important for the Jedi of the past and future.

"There are other things in the fortress as well. The Temple was changed, but I do not think he would have allowed everything to be destroyed. Not if he kept all the lightsabers," Siri continued.

This got Ari's mind racing. Others might know about this place and if so, she wondered if they would go to get the things from there. She wondered if Siri had said all this for a reason. She had mentioned trials often, saying that was how Jedi actually achieved the rank of Knight.

Could it be that she was meant to find this place? Could there be things there that would help future Jedi?

Ari was startled from her thoughts Taga tapped her arm with his paw.

_Are you watching? _He asked.

It appeared as if Ari had missed some of what had been said, since Siri was talking about something else. " -from Naboo. Most knew this, but no one knew that he as truly a Sith."

Ari realized she was talking about the Emperor, who was from her homeworld. She knew this much from history and from what she had read in her mother's journal. There were still gaps, but she knew they could not expect the answers to all their questions immediately.

A knock came from her door and Ari turned off the holoprojector with just a wave of her hand, turning off the disk.

She set Taga down and then went to the door. With just a slight probe through use of the Force, Ari knew who it was.

"I wondered if you were going to stop by," she commented as she palmed open the door for Luke.

"I just wanted to stop in before getting some sleep," he admitted. He looked exhausted and Ari had a feeling it was more than just a physical exhaustion. "I heard we are going to Coruscant."

Ari nodded. "They were discussing it. I thought they would."

"I guess we are all going in groups. We should be there sometime mid morning, standard time."

"I'd like to see it. All of you have gone and I really find it hard to imagine a city-planet."

"It will take a lot to fix Coruscant and the rest of the galaxy," Luke sighed.

"We can do it. We have a wonderful group. Besides, this means we can rebuild it perhaps even better than it used to be," Ari remarked.

Luke finally smiled at this. "We'll need that optimism," he told her, brushing back a strand of her hair.

Ari smiled at this. "Well, I can offer that."

"And more," he told her, before leaning in, kissing her. Even though Ari had known him for most of her life, the change in their relationship was still quite new to her, which accounted for the odd fluttery feeling in her stomach. However, she enjoyed it and returned it.

Luke pulled back after a moment. "I'll see you in the morning. Perhaps we can meet for breakfast."

Ari nodded. "That would be nice."

Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. "Have a good night."

"Good night," she whispered, watching as he disappeared down the corridor.

The chrono went off and Ari sighed. It was hard to believe she used to get up with the suns. However, in space, it was nearly impossible to tell the time due to the lack of sunlight from any stars. She preferred natural ways of waking up, compared to this, but she had not wanted to risk being late meeting Luke.

She got ready quickly and headed to the mess hall with Taga and R4 following behind, the former trying to ride atop the latter.

When the trio arrived, they saw that Luke was already there. He looked much more rested than he had the night before.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a small smile as she sat down with her food. After being on Arbra, where a lot of the food was fresh, it was a bit of a disappointment to have processed food again. However, it was much better than the rations she had become almost accustomed to eating.

"Good morning," she smiled, sitting down across from him then glanced at the nearly empty area. "Where is everyone?" She knew that since the ships had broken apart for the trip through lightspeed that there were be less beings. This was even smaller than she had expected.

"I think they are sleeping, or getting ready to arrive in Coruscant," Luke replied. "I talked to Wedge and we have…" he glanced at the chrono in the mess hall, "less than half an hour."

Ari paused, mid bite of a piece of juma fruit that she had found among the other food. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "We have to be on the bridge when we come out of lightspeed. I can't wait to see Coruscant. I hear it looks almost like a jewel with all those lights."

Luke nodded with a small smile. "I wasn't able to enjoy it last time I saw it, but I am sure it will be much enjoyable now that there is no need for a rescue attempt."

Ari nodded at this. She remembered hearing how Luke, Lando and Chewie had to help Leia after she was held captive by a criminal warlord. It had all happened on Coruscant and Luke had admitted that it was quite an amazing city-planet. Now that the Emperor had been defeated, they would not have to hide or sneak around.

Luke finished his meal, and then glanced at Ari. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Finishing her container of water and taking a final bite of her honeycrust bread, Ari nodded. She brushed her hands off on one another, getting to her feet. "Come on R4, Taga, I don't think you'll want to miss this."


	132. Arriving on Coruscant

**Chapter 132**

**AN: I have been a very bad author and I am so sorry for how long this took! Real life kind of was out of control. However, I will not let there be another break like this! No matter what! Also, it has been mentioned about how I am doing things differently from what happened according to the post Return of the Jedi books. While I kept very close to the events as they happened from A New Hope until "Truce at Bakura", the only way to go now is to create the rest of what happens as an AU, because as you all know, I created Ari and since she is in the story, it will change things. There will be a few things perhaps that remain true to the real EU, but this will be mostly AU. **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

When they arrived at the bridge, there were a number of others there already. The mood was still a celebratory one, which was only fitting after how long it had taken them to defeat the Empire. There was still more to be done, since not everyone would believe that the Alliance had won, especially those loyal to the Empire.

R4 beeped as Taga jumped onto the droid's head again, but seemed more resigned than before. Perhaps R4 was getting used to letting the alien doing such stunts.

"Mistress Arianna, it is good to see you," Threepio spoke up as he and R2 entered the bridge.

"It is good to see you as well," she told golden droid. "And did you get an oil bath?" she asked.

"Oh I did and I was polished as well, thank the maker," he sounded so pleased that Ari had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. While Threepio, Artoo and Arfour were considered droids, Ari sometimes forgot about that. They seemed more like living beings, instead of being mechanical programmed objects.

A beeping sound could be heard and everyone turned to see the source. It was the warning that they would soon be exiting lightspeed. Ari had found lightspeed exciting at first, but had grown used to traveling in such a way. In some ways, her life on Tatooine seemed like a dream or a story she heard, one that had happened to someone else.

A familiar shudder pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced out the viewport as the streaked slowed and became the small specks of light she grew up looking at. However, she was not looking at the stars. Instead, she was looking at that city-planet in front of her. It was amazing to see and Ari started to pick out details, such as where there seemed to be circles of lights, which probably meant they were more populated areas. She had heard that the entire planet was a city, but she hadn't been able to believe it. Even now that she was seeing it with her own, she was finding it difficult.

"That was the same look I had when I first saw it," Luke smiled at her hand brushing over hers. She looked over at him for a moment as she took his hand in hers. He glanced at her and their eyes met for a moment before they turned back to look out at Coruscant, Luke giving her hand a small squeeze.

Ari was fascinated with Coruscant, watching as it grew larger. Little things moving soon showed themselves to be speeders and other small ships. Ari was certain she had never seen so many beings in one place before, and she was only seeing a small part of the population. The city went miles underground and it was an amazing thought, though Ari had heard it was quite unsavory, even more so than Tatooine's worst cantinas. However, if she had to go there for a reason, she would. That was part of being a Jedi.

As they came closer, heading for a platform, Ari could see a number of beings glancing in their direction. She had never seen such a wide array of beings. Humans, humanoids, aliens and droids. It reminded her of just how large the galaxy was. She had not traveled all over the galaxy like she wanted, but she had gotten further than she expected.

They settled in for a landing and Taga hoped off R4 and at Ari, who caught the alien mid air. "We weren't going to forget you," she told the alien.

_But you are taller. I can see more with you_ the alien told her.

Luke glanced at Taga, a little surprised. Ari realized that while she had mentioned the aliens' abilities, it was probably still odd to hear voices in one's mind. She was the only one that seemed able to hear him and now that Luke could, she assumed it had to be due to a certain amount of sensitivity in the Force.

"When we get off though, you might want to be in my bag. You could fall off and get lost," she warned the alien and then laughed as she felt Taga's fur brush against her neck.

_That is fine. Your bag has to be more comfortable than the one I came in._

Ari smiled at this. "He stowed away in another bag, which is how he got here," she explained to Luke.

She felt a change in the engines and saw they were about to land. She was excited, but a bit nervous. She had heard that citizens were celebrating, but this was the Empire's capital. There were probably a number of beings who did not want the Republic to return.

They landed with a slight bump on the landing platform and the bridge was abuzz with activity. Alliance members moved around and talking to one another as they prepared to disembark, raising the level of energy.

"We will be meeting with some of our Coruscant contacts."

Ari and Luke turned to where Leia stood, just a step behind them. "I'd like you to be there. Both of you."

"Both?" Ari asked. Leia was royalty, Luke was her brother and a Jedi Knight. Han was a General and the other had played a major part in the Rebellion as well. She felt she had done as much as possible, but no one had really taken much note of her.

She nodded. "Both. I'll meet you at the ramp."

"You're a Jedi too, Ari. I think you sometimes forget that," Luke remarked as Leia left.

"I haven't completed my trials," Ari pointed out.

"You will," Luke assured her, giving her hand another small squeeze before releasing her hand.

Ari nodded. She once more thought about the message she had received from Siri. She felt as if the time to act on the message was drawing near. It was not yet time, but she could sense it.

R4 beeped, breaking Ari from her thoughts and she glanced at the translator. "I think we are being urged to pack," she showed the translator to Luke who nodded, patting the droid on the head. "I agree. I will see you in just a few minutes."

It didn't take long for Ari to pack, even with Taga on her shoulder. However, it took some urging to get Taga to agree to get into the bag before actually stepping outside. The alien finally agreed after Ari promised to allow enough room for Taga to look outside from the bag.

Ten minutes later, she joined the others who were meeting there. Leia looked a bit upset, but resigned.

"What happened?"

"Our contacts won't be here until evening. We were all given places to stay, but I had hoped to talk to some of the others, like Mon Mothma, as soon as possible.

"Leia, you have time to rebuild the Republic, but it won't happen overnight. Perhaps you could try to enjoy our success for a short time," Luke smiled slightly at her and Leia couldn't help but shake her head with a smile.

"Perhaps later. I have to make sure everyone gets to their proper quarters. There are a lot of us, though most are going to be receiving orders to go elsewhere. Not everyone believes that the Empire was defeated and I think some of the systems further away have not even received the news yet so we will send teams where we can. Speaking of rooms," she handed them each a small item that easily fit in the palm of her hand. "Your keys to your rooms," she then waved to a building to indicate where they would be staying. "I'll contact you both later tonight."

Without another word she rushed off and while Ari lost sight of her in the crowd, she could hear Leia speaking loudly to get the attention of some of the Alliance members that were close.

"I thought she might take a short time to enjoy what we accomplished," Ari remarked as she and Luke walked toward the building that Leia had indicated. R4 and R2 followed behind the humans, conversing to one another in beeps and chirps.

"Not Leia," he shook his head slightly. "She will always find something else that needs to be done."

"Not like teenagers I knew from Tatooine who always tried to finished their chores quickly and spend the rest of their time racing," Ari gave him a pointed look.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Luke answered. He sounded as if he was innocent when he said this, but the small glint in his eye showed some of his younger self. However, that faded and he once more looked like a Jedi Knight, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "A lot has changed."

Ari nodded. "But not all of it is bad."

He gave a small smile in her direction. "No, not all of it is bad." He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently before leading her inside of the building.

It clean and simple, which suited the two of them. It appeared to be a hotel or apartment complex of some sort, though no other beings were seen. Ari could only assume that it had been made vacant for all the arriving Alliance members.

There were six turbolifts and almost immediately after touching the control pad, one arrived on the main floor. Ari realized that while most saw such things daily, she didn't. This would only be her second time on such a thing, at least the second time she could remember.

They stepped on and when Luke waved his key over a scanner, the lift ascended quickly into the air. While the turbolift was enclosed, as the number of floors rose in number, Ari could just imagine how it would look to be up so high. There was something vastly different about staying on in a place so high above the ground, compared to being in ship taking off or landing.

When they arrived at the thirty first floor, the turbolift stopped and they got off. "I wonder how everything looks from up here," Ari remarked as she glanced at the doors, searching for number that corresponded with her key.

"I am sure you'll find out soon," Luke answered, walking beside her. "I think every room in every hotel here has a window."

Ari found her room touched the key to the lock. There was a soft hissing sound as it opened and Ari gasped.

It was a large room with a very comfortable looking bed, a small kitchenette area complete with table and chairs as well as an area that looked to be used if company came over. Ari thought back to her home on Naboo when she saw it, since it was more like her home there, compared to the homestead on Tatooine.

"This is more than I was expecting." Ari finally spoke as she looked around. She set down her bag down on the floor and helped Taga out.

It took Taga only a moment before he started to scurry around the quarters, looking over everything.

"Definitely not like our quarters on the ships," Luke told her as he started to walk around as well as a slower and less hurried pace compared to Taga who decided to jump on the bed a few times.

_It is soft _ he announced before hopping off and rushing to the other side of the room.

Ari chuckled watching him before turning to R4 and R2. "There is a power outlet if either of you want to recharge a bit," she motioned the wall where there was a comm. unit along with anything the power outlet.

"Ari," Luke called quietly to her from where he was standing by the window.

The young woman walked over to join him. "What…" the question she was about to ask died on her lips as she look in the sight before her. While Coruscant seemed amazing when they landed, it was even more so from where they were. Buildings were all over, but they made a landscape nonetheless, just not one Ari had ever seen. All the lights and speeders and movement were a lot to take in and though most of the city-planet was metal and other such materials, she could feel the Force flowing strongly through all the millions of beings.

Luke took her hand in his real hand, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. He still wore his glove on his artificial hand, though it had been fixed after the battle on Jabba's barge. "It's amazing here, isn't it?" he asked.

Ari just nodded, giving his hand a small squeeze. "It is."

Luke glanced at her for a moment. "I want to show you something. And I am not going to tell you before hand, so don't try asking."

Ari couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew her too well. While Jedi were meant to be patient, the look in his eye was one of a secret. It wasn't happy or sad. In fact, he looked as if he was thinking about something bittersweet.

Luke tugged her hand and led her out of the room. "We'll be right back," he told the droids, and Taga, who was now staring out the window, seeming entranced by everything outside.

Ari let Luke lead her to the lift and they went up three more floors to the very top.

"How do you know where we are going?" Ari asked as they stepped off.

"Because I have been on Coruscant before," he reminded her. "At one point we were in this area and I know we can get to the top."

A small, simple ladder was in place next to the wall. It only had ten rungs, ending right below a small panel. Without any difficult, Luke climbed up it and using the Force, easily opened the panel.

Outside light shone inside the hallway, illuminating a square of the floor, including the ladder.

Without any urging, Ari followed Luke. He offered his hand as she got to the top rung, pulling her up onto the roof next to him.

Outside, the sounds of the city could be heard all around them. The sounds of speeders and ships were fairly loud and the smell was one that could only be experienced in such an environment. It was very different from anywhere else Ari had ever been and while it was amazing, she did miss seeing trees and other foliage.

Luke walked to one edge of the roof and was just staring at something. The wind was a slight breeze and Ari had to tuck back her hair behind her ears as she walked over to him. "If you aren't careful, you'll fall," she told him.

"Not with the Force on my side," he remarked, still not looking at her as she joined him.

They were silent then, both looking at the busy city-planet as beings and transports continued on with their day.

"Do you see that structure?" Luke asked, motioning with his hand.

Ari followed where he was motioning, but there were structures all around. "Which one?"

"The one with five spires," he answered, still not looking away from it.

Ari nodded, seeing it and then she felt a shiver run through her, though she didn't know from what.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"That is where we will have to go. That is the Jedi Temple."


	133. Meeting Preparations

**Chapter 133**

**AN: Once again, a long delay due to real life. I truly am trying to update more often.**

"A dress?" Ari asked, mouth falling open. "A dress?"

She had stayed on the roof with Luke for hours. Neither of them spoke much, but it was not an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. The sounds of the busy city-planet also played a part in that. However, even if it had been silent, Ari knew it would have felt the same.

They discussed a little, mostly about going to the Temple and they knew they would, but didn't know when, since they knew Leia was expecting them to help over the next few days.

When they realized they had spent a long time there, looking at the Temple and some of the other buildings. Luke told her about them, which also helped her orient herself with part of Coruscant. They might have stayed out longer, but when Luke's comm. chirped, it broke them from their thoughts. It was Leia who told them that they would be meeting in an hour at the nearby senate building.

Luke had gone to his own quarters to shower and change before that and Ari had decided to do the same. That was when she came across the dress that was laid on her bed.

_What's wrong with it?_ Taga asked, sniffing at the fabric.

"What's wrong is that it's a dress," Ari replied then sighed. "I know Leia meant well, but I'm not her. I mean, dresses are fine for some things, but a Jedi would never wear something like this and that is what I am. I'm not a Princess like her, or anything fancy. My mother was a handmaiden, but I'm just a farm girl from Tatooine."

_You should wear what you feel is right._

Ari nodded in reply. She looked at the dress for a moment then went to where she had unpacked some of her things. There wasn't much since she had to pack light. Everything had to fit in her pack.

She got out a comfortable tunic and pants. "I'll wear this. I know it isn't as nice as the dress, but I have a feeling things will be uncomfortable enough, without adding a dress." While she had worn one after the Battle of Yavin, the circumstances were different.

After showering, enjoying the feeling of the warm water, she put on the clothing, finishing by putting her belt on once again, lightsaber resting comfortably against her leg. At first, it had been odd to have it on, since it did have a tendency to move slightly when she walked. Now though, she was so used to it, that it felt odd not to have it.

"I guess it is time to go," she remarked and patted both Taga and R4 on the head. "I would bring you both, but it might be best to wait."

_Why?_

"Because it might be dull and it is something I'll have to face alone."

_Luke will be there._

"That's different. He's a Jedi and I will be one soon. Besides, I can assure you that you both will find the next few days to be very busy. I shouldn't be long. And if I do need you, I'll comm. Arfour."

Taga looked so dejected, Ari pet him again. "It's just this once."

After trying to assure both of them, she left her quarters and saw Luke standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you," he answered casually.

"You could have come in," she replied.

"I didn't want to just let myself in if you were still getting ready," he remarked and Ari blushed slightly. That could have been awkward if she had been taking her shower or changing at that time. While that had never happened before, it was not something they had ever worried about before.

Their changed relationship was still new and neither knew the limits. Ari didn't like how things felt odd between them and could only hope that time and spending more than a few hurried minutes together would help.

Ari was silent until they left the building, deciding to walk to the Senate building.

"Your sister might be upset with me."

Luke raised an eyebrow slightly in question. "Why? I thought you both were getting along now."

"I think we are," Ari answered. "It's just that…she had a dress sent to my room. A dress, shoes, all of that. I think it was for this meeting, but I didn't feel right wearing them. The only reason I'm coming is because I hope to soon be a Jedi. I don't think I've ever heard of Jedi wearing dresses before."

Luke gave a nod to show he heard this, but didn't say anything for a few moments. A few years ago, Ari would think he was just agreeing with her without listening. Now though, she knew he usually took some time to think about things before speaking.

"I can see your point, but she might have thought it a kind gesture. You'll have to explain it to her, not me."

Ari sighed, and then nodded. "I hope she's not mad at me."

"She might be a little upset, or hurt, but she'll get over it. I can assure you, there are many other things to worry about," Luke assured her.

Ari smiled slightly. He was right. It was silly to be upset about something so simple.

The pair arrived a few minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. Leia was there, as was Han, Chewie, Lando and the droids. Everyone had cleaned up well. The droids were polished and Han tugged at his vest, looking a bit uncomfortable as various beings came up to introduce themselves.

When Leia spotted them, she walked over to them, wearing a beautiful, yet sensible dress. Her smile turned to a look of confusion as she saw Ari's clothing. "Didn't you get the dress I had sent to you?"

Ari nodded. "I did. I'm sorry Leia, I know you meant well, but I'm here as a Jedi. Or, at least I hope to be a Jedi Knight soon. I thought it would be wise to look like a Jedi."

"Jedi don't wear dresses?"

"Well, perhaps. I just felt it would be best to not wear one now. I felt if I wore a dress, people might not see me as a serious Jedi," Ari explained.

Leia looked about to say something then seemed to change her mind, shaking her head instead. "Alright. We'll all be taking our seats in a few minutes."

"Princess Leia," an older humanoid male walked over to her, greeting her warmly and she replied in the same manner.

Luke glanced over at Ari and she nodded, making a motion with her head. They moved away from Leia so that she could talk with the male, who was probably a former Senator or another leader of some sort.

"Glad to see you both dressed up for the party," Lando grinned as he came over. He leaned over and kissed Ari on the cheek then gave a nod to Luke who nodded in response. Lando was dressed in his General's uniform, complete with a cape. While Han looked a bit embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable, Lando was the opposite, clearly liking this environment.

He then smiled at Ari. "This is your first time on Coruscant, isn't it? Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Ari admitted. "There are so many beings. I imagine I could spend months here and still only see a fraction of it."

"Well, some places you should avoid," Lando remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think I'll be alright," Ari answered, fingertips brushing over the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Looks like we better take our seats," Luke spoke up, motioning to a pair of now open doors. Leia was standing to one side talking with Mon Mothma as the others began to file into the conference room.

Lando gave them a mock salute, flashing a grin before turning, cape billowing behind him as he walked toward the room.

"He certainly is able to make an exit," Luke smiled slightly, glancing at Ari. "Ready?"

"Ready," she answered. Even though Luke's legs were longer, they fell into step with one another. As they neared the doors, Luke's hand brushed over Ari's. It was just a whisper of a touch, his finger trips across the back of her hand. It could have been an accident, but Ari had a feeling it wasn't. And the small smile that flashed over his features confirmed that.

Ari had to admit, she was a bit nervous about this meeting. She had been in many meetings when they were known as the Rebel Alliance, but she knew that this meeting was the start of many to rebuild a Republic. This was not a small feat and she was to be a part of it in some way. The touch of Luke's hand on hers was encouraging though, calming her nerves. She might not have passed trials yet, but she knew that she was still a Jedi, if not in name, at least in spirit. The thought made her smile slightly and she lifted her chin as they entered the room.


	134. Nighttime on Coruscant

**Chapter 134**

**AN: Here is the next update and not too much time has passed. I hope to keep it up. And thank you to those of you that are continuing to review. I appreciate it!**

While Ari knew a Jedi shouldn't yawn, especially in an important meeting, it was hard not to. She bit her lip to stop herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke was watching the meeting proceedings, looking interested.

She had found it interesting too, for the first two hours. It had been over four hours now though and she felt as if there was no progress being made. She found it hard to concentrate due to the bickering. It reminded her of when she used to argue with Jett when they were young. However, it never would have gone on like this.

_Bored?_

Luke's voice broke into her thoughts and she gave a small start. It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her through the Force.

_What makes you ask that?_ She asked, stealing a glance out of him out of the corner of her eye. He was still watching the meeting. Mon Mothma was now speaking.

_Because your mind seemed to be elsewhere._

She found herself giving a small shrug. _I just am finding all of this difficult to follow. It seems petty and as if we're not making any progress._

_That is why Jedi often leave the politics to the politicians. _

Ari smiled slightly, but quickly hid it again. She was glad to hear Luke say that. While they would work for the Republic, she hoped they would not keep going to meetings such as this. It might have been different if there was some progress, but it was as if for every step they took forward, they took two back.

"…thank you. We will resume negotiations tomorrow morning."

Ari looked over at Leia as she said this. She had missed what was said before that, but didn't worry about it. She was just glad to be done. She caught sight of Han and couldn't help but laugh quietly. He looked as relieved as she felt. Possibly even more.

As everyone started to go their separate ways, Ari lost sight of the others, but decided to go outside. She slipped away from Luke and a few of the others near them, walking outside.

Usually when she went outside she would look at the night sky and feel peaceful while she looked at the stars. On Arbra and Tatooine, it was as if she could see the entire universe.

Coruscant was very different though. With so many lights and ships, it was nearly impossible to see any stars. She scanned the sky and thought she saw one, but then saw it was a ship.

For some reason, not being able to see the night sky, she felt a bit saddened, and quickly became aware once more of how many beings she could sense. There were millions, possibly billions on this planet. While Tatooine had too few beings, this planet seemed to have too many. It was the capital, but Theed had been the capital of Naboo and it had never felt so crowded.

"Ari?"

She turned and saw Luke standing a few meters behind her. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Are you alright?"

She started to nod, then shook her head. "I couldn't stand being inside for another minute, but it isn't any better outside. Coruscant is a wonderful place, and I can sense so many other beings, but it doesn't feel the same as Arbra or Endor. All the planets and trees. The life there was different, calming. Here, it all feels so rushed, so forced…"

Luke nodded, walking up to her. "I wonder if it was difficult to train Jedi here."

Ari glanced at where the Jedi Temple stood, then back at him. "Well, I'm sure they felt it was best to have it in the capital."

"That is true, but I can't help wondering if we should do things different now," he mused aloud, looking out over the never sleeping city-planet.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking of relocating to a place that isn't so busy. Not busy like this I mean. It would only feel busy when we would realize how much life there is on almost all planets, even if there are no settlements. Like Yavin, or Endor. Full of life, but it was different."

Ari nodded. "I think that is a good idea." Talking with Luke was helping her feel calmer than before. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I also would like to change a few other things," Luke continued. When Ari faced him, she saw that he was no longer looking out over the cityscape, but at her.

"What else?" she asked.

"The Jedi Code forbid attachment and I can see why. It can cloud a being's judgment."

Ari gave a slight nod, uncertain of what he was going to say next.

"But attachments help too. They allowed friendships and friendships can change into being more." He sighed and slid his real hand into hers. "I care about you, Ari. I love you. I know I told you that before, but I didn't just say that because I knew I might not return, or I knew there was a chance we could lose the battle and in turn, the war. I'd been thinking about it for awhile. Even though we weren't together often."

Ari just stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes meeting his. Since leaving Tatooine, Luke rarely spoke this much and he had never said anything romantic. A moment passed and she realized he was waiting for her response before continuing.

She couldn't help but smile and impulsively threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms went around her waist and spun her in a circle, her feet, coming off the ground. Ari couldn't help but laugh and she looked up at Luke, she saw that he was smiling as well. It was not as expressive as his grin, which she had gotten to know well growing up together, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I love you too, Luke," she told him.

Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss, but it didn't matter.

Ari had been nervous to bring up their relationship, knowing it could have taken a long time before they discussed it, due to the fact that they had to rebuild the Republic and the Jedi Order. Yet, he admitted that he loved her and she loved him too.

When they broke away from the kiss, they just looked at each other for a moment and then Luke tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It isn't going to be easy."

"I know."

"And there could be times when we might not see each other for weeks, or months."

"I know."

"I just wanted to warn you, Ari."

"Luke, you've warned me of many things, but do I ever listen?" she asked, putting one hand on her hip.

"Never. And sometimes that infuriates me and impresses me at the same time."

She smiled at this and kissed him, though it was quick, her lips just brushing over his.

"Well, we should get back. We have an early day tomorrow."

That was when Ari remembered that they were going to the Temple and she felt a rush of excitement and dread overcome her at the same time. It would be amazing to walk down the halls that so many Jedi had walked, yet those same halls were where thousands of Jedi had met a tragic fate.

Luke broke her out of her thoughts, touching her shoulder and then motioning with his head. Ari nodded. Even if they could talk aloud or through the Force, sometimes they didn't need it. They understood one another.

Giving a small smile, she nodded and they two of them disappeared among the crowds of Coruscant to get ready for what would await them at the Temple.


	135. Arriving at the Temple

**Chapter 135**

**AN: I know I had planned on doing better at updating, but real life took some unexpected drops. However, I can be certain to do better now that it has calmed down. Without further ado, the next chapter…**

Ari had found it difficult to sleep that night. All she could think of was going to the Jedi Temple. She didn't know much about it, but she knew what it stood for. In fact, she was a bit surprised that it still looked in tact, from what she could see on the outside.

Ari knew she must have fallen asleep, because even though it was still dark, hours had passed according to the chrono in the room, though to Ari, it had only felt like second between when she had closed her eyes and when she had opened them.

Sliding out from beneath the blanket, Ari shivered slightly and rubbed her upper arms as she walked to where she had put away her clothes. Her feet made no sound on the carpeting, which almost tickled the bottom of her feet.

Quickly changing into a comfortable tunic and pants, Ari remained quiet. Arfour was charging and Taga was still asleep on one of the two pillows that were in the room. She felt bad for leaving them again today, but she knew that it would be better this way. Neither she nor Luke knew what to expect once they arrived at the Temple.

Yet, she had to tell them where she was. She paused before she found a disc in her bag. She keyed it up to the next entry and recorded a message to say where she was and why she and Luke had to do this alone.

Once done, she laid it on her pillow so that they would know to play it when Taga awoke and R4 had finished recharging.

Slipping out of the room, Ari made her way through the hallway, where the lighting was dimmed to make it seem more like nighttime.

When Ari arrived at Luke's quarters, just as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and Luke stood there, dressed black pants and a black tunic and she saw that he still was wearing the black glove on his artificial hand, even though it had been fixed and looked just like his real hand.

In the past, Ari might have asked how he knew she was there, but that time was years ago. Now she knew of the Force and while she doubted she would ever completely understand it, each day she felt she learned more. Luke had sensed her coming and she had a feeling if the places had been reversed, she would have sensed him approaching as well.

"You could have slept longer," he offered.

Ari shook her head. "I was too excited," she answered.

He nodded. "I'd tell you that Jedi should be patient, but I had trouble sleeping as well," he admitted.

Ari stopped herself from mentioning that he seemed to have trouble sleeping no matter the occasion. As his training had progressed, he looked more tired and a few times, she thought she saw the same haunted look in his eyes that she had seen in Ben Kenobi's once, years before.

"I rented a speeder," he told her then handed her a piece of juma fruit. She took a bite, enjoying the sweet tasting food, finding it refreshing. It was a bit like the food at back Arbra.

"A speeder?" Ari repeated, swallowing another bite, the juice from the fruit was sweet and for just a brief moment it was as if she could forget she was in a city-planet.

Luke nodded. "It's the best way to travel on Coruscant."

Ari nodded in agreement. It didn't seem as if beings only walked around Coruscant if they had to cover short distances. "Though I'm sure you don't mind the chance to pilot one," she added.

For a moment, she saw the mischievous spark in his eye and it was as if she was looking at Luke when he was just a teenager on Tatooine, instead of a war hero and Jedi. "Maybe," he answered, and plucked the fruit from her hands, taking a bite out of it before handing it back.

"Luke!"

"Even Jedi have to eat," he answered with a smile and Ari couldn't help but laugh. She found that she was doing that a lot more lately. Laughing and smiling. It was a very welcome change from the seriousness of war.

They rode the tubrolift down to the lobby and Ari noticed that no one else was there. It must be even earlier than she previously thought, even though she could see the hints of daybreak, the light from the sun starting to challenge the shadows of night.

Luke led Ari to a docking bay and the two of them got into a relatively new speeder. It was nothing at all like what they had on Tatooine. "How did you get this?" Ari asked, running her hand over the interior.

"I just said I needed a speeder and I given one," he answered as he powered up the engine. "It helps to not be fugitives from the law anymore."

"And a Jedi Knight," Ari added and she smiled slightly as Luke accelerated out of the docking bay and joined the never slowing stream of traffic. There was something different about flying in a speeder compared to a fighter. Perhaps because she could take in more of the environment. Also, this was an open speeder so it felt almost like wind was blowing against her as they flew, which was nicer than the recycled air of a fighter or any other ship.

However, the light feeling faded as she watched the Temple become larger. Ari felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as they came closer. She started to tap her fingers on her lightsaber, though she didn't realize it until Luke took one hand off the controls to put his over hers to stop her.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her, giving her hand a small squeeze before moving it back to the controls. Even though he was a Jedi Knight, he seemed very comfortable with the controls. However, he had experience on Tatooine and then a lot more aggressive piloting during the war.

They turned and headed toward the Jedi Temple, which most traffic lanes kept a fair distance from.

The closer they got to the Temple, the more odd Ari felt. She felt drawn to go there, as if the Force was pulling her there. At the same time, she wanted to ask Luke to fly by it and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I feel it too," he told her as he searched for a platform to land on. At the same time he and Ari saw a landing platform. It looked like it had been made for starfighters, so the speeder seemed almost dwarfed when they landed.

With practiced ease, Luke swung himself out of the speeder, the sound of his boots touching the platform was inaudible over the din of the speeders in the distance.

Ari climbed out as well, looking at the Temple before them. It was amazing to look at and much larger than she had thought. She was curious as to where everything was and at that moment wished she had brought R4. The droid knew the Temple better than she and Luke did, at least she was thought so. How else could R4 have known Siri and Taylor?

"Ari," Luke spoke her name as he came up behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he offered her a small smile. She missed his casual grins, like the ones he often flashed her when they worked side by side under the twin suns of Tatooine. However, he had changed since then. She offered him a small smile in response and the two made their way down the walkway that took them to an archway. There was a door there that didn't look as if it belonged. It was made of fairly thick metal, Enough to stop a multitude of blaster shots.

Ari glanced at the control panel and frowned. "Well, we'd need a code," she commented to Luke who was looking over her shoulder.

"You're forgetting something," he remarked.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The Force."

"I didn't forget," she replied. She hadn't, but it hadn't occurred to her to use that method. Perhaps that would have helped them on Endor.

Ari shook her head slightly. They had won and that was all that had mattered.

She turned back to Luke and the still closed door. He was looking at it, then he glanced at Ari again and she realized he wanted her to do it.

Perhaps it was a good idea to do so. Afterall, she wasn't a Jedi Knight yet, though Luke was. Besides, she hadn't received the same training as he had, nor had she faced someone like Vader.

Closing her eyes, Ari focused on the closed door and reached out with the Force. She focused on the door, then past that and into the very gears of the door. It wasn't as simple as some doors, but after some time helping Han fix the Falcon, or working on the fighters, as well as previous work on the farm, she was able to determine the different pieces of machinery.

Sensing where the lock was, she used the Force to pass over the need for a code and moments later, she opened her eyes to an open door.

Luke smiled at her and she grinned back. It was a small task, but she had to wonder if Jedi felt happy to accomplish tasks like this when they were learning.

Together, they looked down the corridor and then stepped inside. As soon as they did, the Force seemed to come at them from all directions. Thousands of Jedi had walked this hall, yet a place that should have been full of the light side of the Force had a dark undertone to it, the same thing that had made Ari shiver before was more intense.

Ari felt Luke take her hand and he gave it a small squeeze. "We're Jedi."

Ari nodded, feeling better when he said it. They were Jedi. There had been tragedy here, that was not a question. However, as she used the Force to push back the Dark Side, she felt how the Light Side of the Force had been here for many years before. Though she could still feel hints of the Dark Side coming from further into the Temple, she knew that no matter what, this would still be the place were Jedi were trained for years, a place that had been known for peace, a place where guardians of the Old Republic had trained and dwelled.

Giving Luke's hand a squeeze, she started to lead the way further into the Temple.


	136. Exploring the Temple

**Chapter 136**

**AN: Due to some unexpected issues, it is past time for an update. However, things have calmed down, which should mean faster updates. Please read and review**

The halls were dim and as Ari and Luke got closer to the main area of the Temple, the feelings they had been experiencing were even stronger than before. They seemed to combat each other. The Dark Side, the tragedy that had befallen the Jedi there was strong, but so was the sensation from Light Side of the Force from many years of Jedi who walked these same walls.

Yet, there is something else here too.

"Luke…"

"I feel it too," he answered.

The two Jedi stopped at the same time, though no words were spoken between them.

"The Empire," Luke murmured and Ari nodded in response. She realized what was bothering her. It wasn't just the deaths that occurred. It was the feel of others that had walked these halls. Even if they were not Force sensitive, there was the feeling of something dark and empty.

Ari looked around then to the floor. They were standing on dark red carpet. Even through her boots she could feel how thick and soft it was. In any other place, it might have been nice, but it didn't seem to fit the ideal of simplicity and light she associated with a Jedi's life.

The reasoning struck both of them at the same time and they looked at each other. Luke sighed. "The Empire must have decided to use part of the Temple."

Ari grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before starting to walk down the hall again. Without speaking a word, they both decided to follow the carpeting. There were a few doors that branched off elsewhere to the Temple, but they walked by those without looking in.

The rich, lush carpeting ended at the end of a corridor and Ari and Luke shared a look before rounding it.

The corridor had opened into a larger hall, stairs leading down. There was blue carpeting, but it made the room seem peaceful, at least on first glance. Ari was nearly certain that if they couldn't feel darkness, it would have been a very peaceful place.

As they walked down the stairs, Ari noticed a few other things that seemed to stand out, marring the Temple of its former glory. There was carbon scoring that had peppered the walls and floor, it had probably been there for years.

The two Jedi were silent as they walked down the hall, taking in everything they could. The signs of a battle were everywhere. They passed a statue that had been smashed, scattering small pieces of rock everywhere, the statue no longer recognizable of whatever the subject had been.

Then Ari saw something and she motioned to Luke to follow. It as a turbolift.. "Do you think it still works?"

"Let's find out." He reached one hand out and touched the controls. A moment later, the doors opened and they both stepped on.

"Do you know what all of these levels are?" Ari asked and Luke shook his head. "I know some of the things to look for, like the Council Rooms, and I know there is a room of Thousand Fountains. I'd also like to see their training spaces. We'll need to get some idea of what we need before we attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order."

Ari nodded as she pressed a button and they started to go upward, the turbolift humming as it ascended.

Neither of them spoke until the turbolift stopped and the doors opened. There was a short hallway that led to a doorway.

Luke waved his hand over the control panel and the door opened with a soft hiss.

"Jedi training or did the door still work?" Ari asked, trying to lighten the still tense mood. The Dark Side was still felt here, though not as strongly. Yet, the effects of what they felt were still lingering over them, like a shadow.

He just offered a small smile and the two of them stepped through the door together. It closed behind them with another hiss, engulfing them in pitch black for a moment. Then, the entire room was illuminated as a flash of light came from the center of the room, then expanded into the entire room, small dots of light filling the room, slowly rotating around the

Ari gasped as she realized what it was. "The galaxy."

She started to slowly move around the stars. Walking through them seemed surreal even all they had gone though. She paused, getting her bearings then started to move with purpose. She paused, looking at one star in a thoughtful manner.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Naboo," she motioned to where the planet would have been, if it was showing on the map. "It would be right here."

"You still miss it greatly, don't you?" Luke asked.

Ari nodded. "I do. Though I don't know what to expect. For all we know, it could have been nearly destroyed by the Empire." If so, it certainly wouldn't be the first world, but Art could hope it was the last.

"Then we will do what we can to rebuild," Luke answered.

This caused Ari to smile slightly, glancing from the star to Luke, then back to the star again. They both knew things could never go back to how they used to be, but they had to move on.

Silence fell over the two of them, and when Ari looked up again, she saw that Luke was looking at binary suns just a short distance away. She moved away from where she had been standing and walked to him, footsteps nearly silent.

She looked at the two suns as well, remembering life on Tatooine. She missed Naboo, but Tatooine was home too. There was more than that too. That was where she had lost her family, but she had met Luke and first learned of Jedi still in the galaxy from Ben Kenobi.

"We should continue," Luke spoke up and Ari nodded, leading the way to the turbolift again, the map disappearing as they left, the room becoming empty and dark once more.

This time, Luke chose the destination, but instead of going down, like Ari had expected, she realized they were traveling further up.

When the lift opened, they were on a walkway that curved to the other side, so she couldn't see what was at the end. She saw that part of the wall was one large mirror showing Coruscant. It was still amazing to see the amazing city-planet.

While Luke continued up the walkway, walking with a purpose, Ari followed a bit slower, looking at everything she could.

Once they reached the end, there was a room. It was simple, with large double doors. There were a few other things in the room, including a beautifully made pathway that led to the doors. Ari reached her hand out and touched the cool, smooth stone.

Luke didn't seem to notice. In fact, he had a frown on his features and was standing in front of doors, much like the ones they had seen in the Temple thus far. "Ari," he spoke.

Ari turned and saw how intently he was looking at the doors. She opened her mouth to ask as she approached him, and then felt a shiver run down her spine as if someone had taken a cup of ice water and poured it down her neck and spine.

With a wave of his hand, Luke opened the doors and they stepped inside.

Ari felt her breath leave her, feeling as if the Force was humming around her. It wasn't all good, though it was strong. There were underlying currents of the Dark Side, causing her to shiver again.

Neither of them spoke as they walked around the room, where chairs stood in a circle. A mosaic, circular in style and similar to the path outside caught Ari's attention and she stared at it for a moment before she continued to walk, seeing that all the chairs were different sizes and had varying degrees of height, though they were all similar in fabric.

For a moment, Ari was almost certain she could see beings sitting in the chairs out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, there was no one there.

"Ari," Luke's voice caused her to turn around and she saw Luke holding what looked like half a hilt of a lightsaber. Much smaller than any of theirs.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A lightsaber for a child, or a small being," he answered. He paused, holding it then looked down again. He bend down, picking up something small, looking at it intently.

"Ari…" his voice was tight. "You were told that Jedi in training wore braids, correct?"

Ari nodded. "That's what Siri and Taylor told me." The look on his face was an odd one, an expression that caused an uneasy feeling.

"And they had training lightsabers?"

"I suppose. They had to train somehow," she answered.

Then she saw there were tears in Luke's eyes. Unshed, but she caught a flash of them as he turned his head, looking at what he held in his hand.

"Luke," she hastened across the floor. "Luke," she spoke again.

He said nothing, but gave her what he had been holding. It was a braid. A small thin braid.

It was then that Ari realized what had happened. "Even the children…" she whispered.

Though she had known it was true, it was worse being here, seeing it. Holding it. Siri and Taylor had told her about this, had given her information. However, this took it to another level.

"It meant they were just in training…" Ari whispered.

"They must have been sent up here to hide," Luke added, glancing once more around the room. "I don't see any other weapons and they're so high up…"

There was silence and he let the broken hilt fall from his hand on the floor again. "He killed children!" he exclaimed.

"No," Ari answered. "Darth Vader killed them. Not Anakin Skywalker."

He sighed in response then laid the braid down on one of the chairs, staring at it for a moment. "We could still have braids like this. We'd be getting ready to be Knights."

"You are a Knight," Ari reminded him. "I'd still have one." She paused, and then freed a piece of hair she had tucked behind her ear. She separated the strand into three pieces and started to braid it. Soon, she had a small, thin braid that brushed against her cheek. "What do you think?"

Luke reached out and touched it. "You are a Jedi, Ari."

"Almost," she corrected him. "Remember, I have to complete Trials of some type. Once I do, then I will take this out…or cut it." It wasn't an idea she had entertained before now.

"You don't have to," Luke reminded her.

"I know. But it feels right," she smiled slightly and touched it, before tucking it behind her ear. "Let's go. There's still a lot to see."


	137. Will of the Force

**Chapter 137**

The two continued through the Temple. Both of them knew it would be large, since it seemed to be outside. Yet, inside, it seemed even larger. They explored numerous rooms They sparred for a few minutes in one of the training arenas and even looked into a few quarters that Jedi used to live in. However, when they saw that one of the rooms still had personal objects laid out by its previous occupant, they felt as if they had stumbled into an intimate setting and decided to only explore rooms that they knew were used by various Jedi.

They found the cafeteria where many would take their meals, as well as a library of sorts, though most of what had been kept there was destroyed. Disks and various projectors lay on the floor, their parts scattered all over.

Not everything they found was upsetting though. When they entered one room, Ari couldn't help but gasp in amazement. The noise was loud, but fountains were still flowing. It was clear that the area had once been tenderly cared for, but it had grown wild from over two decades of neglect. That didn't stop Ari from imagining how it must have been. Luke, on the other hand, was looking at the fountains that were still flowing. Even though he had left Tatooine, he still marveled how much water some planets had.

"This is beautiful," Ari whispered and started to walk through the atrium, since it was much too large to be called a room. "Come on, Luke," she smiled and she took off running.

Luke hesitated only a moment, surprised by this, but followed and while the two of them knew they could never forget being Jedi and the losses the entire galaxy felt, they could imagine how it would be if they had grown up in the Temple.

Ari finally stopped as Luke caught up about half an hour later, breathing a bit heavily, but smiling. Luke was as well, and Ari was glad to see it. He seemed to have aged so much, it sometimes was as if she was looking at an older stranger.

"This could be beautiful again," Luke remarked, looking around the area and Ari knew he was thinking about training new Jedi.

"It could be. But, Luke, it will be awhile before we'll need such a large space. Even if some Jedi survived…." She trailed off, knowing that it was unlikely that there were any left, or that they would make themselves known, even if the war was over.

"I know, but this Temple stood for hundreds of years. Maybe not in our lifetime, but hopefully one day there will be enough Jedi to fill it the way it used to be."

Ari nodded, thoughtfully then took his hand. "We'll do it," she assured him.

Luke smiled and removed his hand from hers, since it was his artificial one. However, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they stood like that for a moment, both of them thinking about the Temple and the tasks that stood before them. They would have to find as much as they could about the Jedi as well as looking for any remaining Jedi and identify those who were Force sensitive. It would be hard to search the various worlds and convince Force sensitive beings to train with them.

"We should probably explore a bit more. It's getting late and I'm sure Leia will want to tell us about what they discussed today," Luke spoke.

"I guess so. We'll have to come back though," Ari sighed. She found briefings and speeches made while they were the Rebel Alliance very encouraging, lifting her morale. She didn't feel the same about these meetings. Beings were arguing already, which could prove dangerous. The New Republic was only days old.

"Many times," Luke assured her as they left the room.

The halls seemed eerily silent; both of them were used to the thundering of the water as it fell into the fountain pools. While they still felt the Dark Side of the Force, it wasn't as overwhelming as it had been before. Most likely, they had gotten used to the underlying sensations, instead of it diminishing in the depths of the Temple.

Finally, Luke and Ari came to what could only be the communication station. While the Jedi had not lived here, it was clear that it had been used by the Emperor. The technology was still very new and up to date. There was also no sign of dust.

"Now I wish we had brought the droids," Ari remarked. Most of the technology they had used on Tatooine was decades old, as was some of the technology the Alliance had used. She didn't know what all of it meant, but was intrigued.

She and Luke looked at everything, touching a few of the things, soon understanding what most of the controls did. Without saying it, they knew that they would have to share this with the other New Republic leaders. It could be useful. It was more permanent than what they were using now and Ari was certain it was more reliable as well.

She saw one light that seemed to glow bright and then fade, then glow bright once more. Curious, she pressed it with her index finger, waiting to see what happened.

A menus appeared in the air in front of her. It offered many options, including deleting a message, coding a message, recording a message and replaying the previous message.

Curious, she pressed the button to replay the message. The menu stayed where it was, but a hologram appeared, about one fourth of real size.

A cloaked figure was sitting in a chair, one hand on either side, resting on the arm rests.

Even though she had never seen this person before, she knew who it was. This was confirmed as Luke turned around and his eyes grew a bit larger. "Palpatine." The Sith and former Emperor, who had been killed by Anakin Skywalker was sitting there in a hologram. For a brief moment, Ari thought that perhaps he had returned, though she knew it wasn't possible. She hadn't expected to find a message here. At least, not from him.

"I expect that the items in the Horuset system are secure. If not, I shall deal with you personally, Commander." Then the image faded and there was silence.

"The Horuset system?" Luke asked while Ari mulled this over. This name sounded familiar and she tried to remember why. Then it came back to her in a flash.

"The fortress." She turned from the empty space to face Luke. "Siri mentioned it with some information she gave me. She said there was a fortress there where the Emperor kept some of his things. The valuable things."

"Like what?"

"She said that Master Yoda's lightsaber was there."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "He must never have made another one."

"I have to go there."

Luke looked up at Ari quickly, looking surprised by this remark. "What?"

"I can't explain it, Luke. The first time I heard about it, I felt something odd. Now hearing it again, I can't help but feel like that is where I have to go."

He paused, thinking this over. "Alright. I'll talk to Leia tonight and we can leave tomorrow morning…" He trailed off as Ari shook her head.

"Luke, I have to do this alone."

"What? No. It's too-"

"Dangerous?" she interrupted. "I know. It could be dangerous. I have to do this though. Just like you had to face Vader and the Emperor."

"That is because I knew I could save my father," Luke answers.

"Luke, you have to trust me. I can't explain why I know I have to do this, I just do." A moment of silence passed between them. "It's the will of the Force."

They looked at one another, blue eyes meeting blue and Luke finally sighed. "Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"It'll be fine," Ari answered, offering a smile, though she also had the same bad feeling.


	138. Starting the mission with goodbyes

**Chapter 138**

The next morning, Ari awoke before the sun had risen. There was only a hint of light from beyond the horizon.

Looking out her window, she saw that the flow of traffic was still as steady as it was during the middle of the day. In some ways, it seemed as if no one on the city-planet slept.

Turning away from the window, Ari checked her supplies again. She had done research on The Horuset System, which only had one planet, Korriban. There were seven moons that orbited the planet.

There was not a lot of information on the system or the planet, which caused Ari some concern. She did know she'd be able to breathe there without the aid of any devices, but that only gave her small comfort.

_Are you leaving now?_

Ari looked and down saw Taga sitting on her bed looking up at her with his large eyes. Sighing, she dropped to her knees next to the bed so she was at eye level with the alien. "I have to do this Taga."

_I want to come._

"I know. And I'd let you come, but this is something I have to do alone."

_You are taking the one that can't hear me._

Ari glanced at R4, who was waiting for her. "Without R4, I certainly wouldn't be able to pilot the ship."

_I could help._ He raised his paw to put it on her hand.

Ari just picked him up and hugged him. "If it were another mission, I'd let you go, but Luke isn't the only one who has a bad feeling about this. I know I have to go, but I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger."

Taga's ears fell and he dropped his head, looking forlorn. "I'm sorry, Taga," she whispered.

Taga didn't answer. Instead, he hoped out of her arms and onto the bed again.

Ari sighed, looking at Taga, sadly. She wanted to bring the alien, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she patted Taga on the head again before picking up her travel pack. "I'll see you soon, Taga," she assured the alien, then left with R4. She would have to ask Luke to look after the alien, since very few could hear Taga 'speak'. Most just assumed the alien was a pet of hers.

The halls were empty as the pair made their way down the hall, Ari walking and R4 rolling. While Ari usually would say something, her mind was on the task at hand. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

They arrived at the hanger bay. It appeared to be deserted, but Ari picked up on a familiar Force signature. "Are you attempting to hide from me?" she asked, smiling slightly as she took off her survival pack, laying it on the floor next to her.

"No. If so, I would have made it more difficult," Luke answered, stepping out of the darkness. Ari saw R2 there and the droids beeped at each other, rolling toward each other. She didn't know what droids spoke of, but it was interesting to watch.

Luke touched her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. Ari glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Ari, let me come with you."

She shook her head. "I have to do this, Luke. Please, trust me."

"I do. I just want to come with you. It could be dangerous. What if there are guards? Or traps? You can't just walk in there," he protested, his voice betraying worry, even though his stance made him seem relaxed, arms hanging on his side, the hood of his black robe pulled back.

"Perhaps, but maybe since his death, some of those are no longer activated," Ari replied.

Luke didn't seem to feel any better about it, but he didn't try to convince her to let him join her. "Just be safe."

"I will be. I always am."

"I know," he sighed. "Ari, I just have a feeling about this. A bad one."

Ari turned and hugged him and felt Luke wrap his arms around her. "I will be safe. You'll see," she whispered to him.

He nodded and gently kissed her forehead gently. Ari looked up at him, blue eyes meeting blue. Reaching out with one hand, he brushed back a strand of her blonde hair, tucking it behind her ear before setting his hand on her waist.

Ari wasn't certain who initiated the kiss, but found herself kissing Luke and he was returning it. Her arms moved and wrapped around his neck gently. Time seemed to stand still. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. All Ari was aware of was Luke, physically and through the Force.

Finally, both of them broke from the kiss, breathless. Ari slowly opened her eyes and saw Luke smiling slightly. It was rare for him to grin like he used to, but she was able to read his features and that smile meant a lot to her.

"I love you, Arianna Narabe."

"And I love you, Luke Skywalker."

"You will check in, right?"

"Yes," she assured him. "As often as I can. I have R4 too, who is always a help." While the droid certainly had an attitude, she and R4 had been through a lot together.

Luke glanced at the droids, who were now looking at them. "Take care of her, R4." The droid beeped in confirmation

"And R2?" Ari spoke up as she dropped her arms. "Make sure Luke stays out of trouble." The droid made a sound that Ari could have sworn was a laugh. Even Luke looked amused, though Ari could still see some worry. She didn't know when he got the feeling or how strong it was, but it clearly was enough to trouble him.

She reached out with her hand and linked the fingers of her right hand with his left, giving it a small squeeze before turning her attention back to R4. Using her other hand, she had better control of R4 as she lifted the droid onto the wing of the fighter. From there, the droid could get into place behind the cockpit.

"Start the preflight check, R4," she instructed after the droid was on the wing, rolling to its place. R4 beeped in response to assure Ari that the droid had heard her.

Ari followed the same procedure with her pack that had been lying next to her. She managed to get it up to the cockpit without difficulty, though she might have to rearrange it before starting the flight.

Ari turned to Luke finally. "I really should be going."

"I know," he answered simply, then paused, taking off his cloak. "Here, you should take this. Space travel can be cold, and you never know the kind of weather you might experience." He walked around her and held it while she slipped one arm in, then the other.

The cloak was big on her, the sleeves covered her hands and the hem reached to the floor. The shoulders also did not fit her right, but she smiled anyway. It was still warm and she could already tell it would keep her warm in route. Also she could wear it during the nights, if she spent more than a day or two there, though she hoped that wasn't the case. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know, it's a bit big."

"Better than being too small," she answered. There had been a season on Tatooine when the Narabes had been unable to afford anything aside from the basics. Ari and Jett had not been able to get new clothes and both of them were growing at that point. Their clothes hadn't fit right and it took time until they could afford new ones.

"Yes," Luke nodded with a faint smile and Ari wondered if he remembered that time. She had borrowed one of his shirts and a pair of boots when they were doing some work. They had been too large, but she hadn't been troubled by it. Yet, her parents insisted it wasn't proper.

Ari shook her head of the memory. That seemed like a lifetime ago and in a way it was. She was no longer the girl from Tatooine. "Will you take care of Taga for me? He really is upset about me going. He wanted to come, but I thought he would be safer here."

"Of course," he nodded.

The two of them stood like that for a moment before Ari leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. She forced herself to pull back then and hurry to the ladder, refusing to look back until she had reached the cockpit.

When she did, she saw Luke standing there, watching her. _May the Force be with you, Ari._

She smiled slightly when she heard him in her mind. _You as well, Luke. When you see me again, I will truly be a Jedi._

_I know you will._

The two spent another moment looking at each other before Ari got into the cockpit and started the engines. "Are you ready, R4?"

The droid beeped and the translation appeared on the screen.

"Good." She started to lift off and started out of the hanger slowly. She wanted to look back, but forced herself not to. This was a journey she had to do alone. She had to prove that she could do it, no matter what.

As they exited the hanger and ascended toward the sky, Ari shifted the cloak to get comfortable. Most wouldn't think much of it, but it meant a lot to her. It was a tangible reminder of Luke, not that she would ever forget him. It was nice to have that with her. She had a feeling that the mission would be hard and dangerous.

Once they were far enough into space, Ari ran the calculations for the hyperspace jump. "Here we go, R4."

She pulled back on the controls and the ship gave a small jerk before the stars began to streak past as the ship jumped into hyperspace.


	139. Valley of the Sith

**Chapter 139**

After pulling out of hyperspace and as they neared Korriban, Ari felt an overwhelming sense of dread overcome her, becoming stronger as they neared the planet. Perhaps it was the fact that the ship couldn't pick up any life readings. Or maybe it was the fact that there appeared to be nothing there, aside from mountainous features. There were no trees or vegetation of any kind. Or maybe it was something more.

Landing on the planet, Ari could feel the wind attempting to toss the ship about. A firm grip on the controls, she landed and shut down the engines. The dark sensations she felt were stronger and she focused on steeling herself from letting them overtake her. She was a Jedi. The Force was with her. With that assurance, she opened the cockpit. The wind felt oddly cold on her face as she secured her robe and survival pack. She walked along the wing, then jumped to the ground, Force and training making her capable of landing with the ease of a feline.

"R4, stay here." The droid beeped in protest and Ari sighed. She turned back to face the droid, her hair whipping in the wind. She brushed it out of her eyes before answering. "If we need to leave right away, it'd be best if you were here. I have the comm in case. Alright? Besides, it is rocky and wouldn't be easy on you."

R4 moaned sadly, but stayed there.

She turned in a slow circle, scanning the area. The land was hard under her boots, crunching on small pebbles as she moved her feet. The sudden, sharp cliffs seemed ominous, jutting out from the earth.

Another gust of wind hit her and she felt a shudder run through her entire body.

Ari turned to face the wind as she closed her eyes and slowly opened herself up to the Force. She could feel the Dark Side all around her, but there was no other choice but face the oppressive Dark Side.

She felt a pull in one direction and realized that was where she had to go. "I'll be back soon, R4," she told the droid, shifting the pack on her shoulders and heading in that direction.

The walk, which should have been simple, was not. The wind often would pick up without warning and at times, it sounded like a low, animalistic groan. The dim light from the sky cast shadows that seemed to move as if they were alive.

More than once, Ari stopped to look at the surroundings to see if there was any sight of the fortress. She couldn't imagine him hiding it in some place like a cave, yet there was no sign of any civilization. It made Tatooine look as if it was a thriving metropolis in comparison.

How far and how long she walked, Ari wasn't certain. However, as she climbed over a sharp incline and saw what laid before her, she gasped. Never before had she seen such a sight. She immediately knew what she was looking at. Valley of the Sith. Filled with tombs of the Sith that had inhabited and trained on this planet many years ago. The very sight made her feel nearly sick to her stomach. There were so many and even with her shields up against the Dark Side, she could feel a pull to them. As if they were calling her name. Calling her to them. To become a Sith.

The crumbling statues and monuments seemed to be alive in a sense. She could spot one monument that had fallen, various part of it scattered among various other pieces that had decayed from the once mighty Sith. Its head seemed to be staring at her, causing a sharp shudder to travel down her back.

She shook her head forcefully. "I won't be like you. I'm a Jedi," she whispered. From her left, she heard a skittering sound and saw four odd creatures. She recognized them as wraids due to pictures she had seen on Tatooine. They were mostly killed off on Tatooine, but apparently they lived here too. Odd considering the differences in habitat. One of the large, pink-red reptile looked at her. Ari could immediately see the large claws and the sharp teeth. However, it just looked at her for a moment. She remembered what she had read. They didn't attack unless provoked, and apparently these creatures didn't find her a threat. At least, she hoped not.

She stood there for a few minutes until the wraids wandered off, heading in the opposite direction and Ari let out a sigh of relief. She had heard that the Sith had brought some animals along with them, but hadn't expected any to have survived. She would have to be careful.

Steeling her resolve, she started into the valley. Each stop closer, she could feel the darkness closing in on her and the sensation of being watched grew. Without appearing too nervous, her eyes scanned the area, not willing to lower her shields in this place. Her breathing sounded loud, even as the wind picked up in intensity. Using one hand to attempt to shield her eyes from the blowing sand and the lose wisps of hair that had escaped the braid she wore, she looked for the signs of a threat. The wraids had left her alone, yet she had a feeling that not all creatures here were so easily managed.

Yet, as she reached the furthest most landmarks, she felt a slight sense of relief that nothing had attacked, yet it worried her at the same time, because among the statutes, an attacker could remain hidden. She tried to shake away the thoughts as paranoia, but wasn't finding it easy to do so.

All of a sudden a howl, one that was not the wind, was heard. Ari turned quickly to find the source, but she couldn't find it. One hand reached down and rested on the hilt of her lightsaber. At least she knew she was right. She wasn't alone. For a brief moment, she found herself wishing Luke was there. However, she had to this on her own. This was her test.

Another howl was heard, this time, it sounded closer. Ari stopped and scanned the area. She felt nearly blind due to her shields and slowly, carefully lowered them.

It felt as if a wave had crashed over her and she could feel the Dark Side radiating as intensely as the twin Tatooine suns. It stole her breath away and she had to focus on keeping it at bay, reminding herself that she was a Jedi.

Gaining control of the situation, she was thankful for the Force because at that moment, she could sense where her attacker was coming from. She ignited her lightsaber with a snap/hiss, jumping back as the large tuk'ata jumped from a nearby statue, landing where Ari had just been standing. Its glowing red eyes stood out in sharp contrast to the blue fur covering its large body. Its sharp claws and teeth made the wraids look as threatening as baby ewok. Its tail whipped back and forth and she saw the sharp ridges on its back. She had heard of these creatures from Siri. Better known as Sith hounds, they were known to guard tombs.

Ari had a feeling that if there was one, there were more, but this one was her primary concern. Dropping her pack and cloak on the ground, Ari never took her eyes off the creature. They faced off and started to pace in a circle. Then something unexpected caught Ari's attention. The creature wasn't just growling. It sounded as if it was speaking some language. The whispers from the tombs grew louder and Ari realized it was saying something in the Sith's language.

Yet, Ari couldn't focus or dwell because at that moment, the creature attacked. Ari jumped to the side, narrowly being missed by its claws as it swiped at the air. At the same time, she swung her lightsaber and could tell from the creature's pained yelp that her lightsaber touched the creature.

Furious and injured, the tuk'ata lunged at her again and Ari used the Force to leap over the creature, swiping at it twice. A few drops of the tuk'ata's blood, which was so dark blue it was almost black, fell on the sand.

This seemed to work well, as Ari continued this pattern twice more. As she was about to try it a third, halfway during the jump, the tuk'ata's tail hit her in the chest and Ari fell to the sand, ribs screaming in protest. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. She looked for her lightsaber which had fallen and saw it was out of reach and deactivated.

The tuk'ata seemed to see that it now had the upper hand. It stalked closer, this time truly growling. Ari knew that she couldn't risk another jump. However, she had the Force on her side. Reaching with one hand, she called her lightsaber to her, igniting the blade immediately.

As the blade appeared, the tuk'ata attacked again. Ari felt one of the claws rake along her right side as she rolled away from the tuk'ata and swing the lightsaber at the creature's neck.

For a moment, everything seemed to stand still. Then, the head of the tuk'ata fell and rolled twice the sand. Ari watched as the red in its eyes faded, no longer seeing anything. Its body collapsed where it stood and Ari watched as some of the blood mixed with the sand.

Ari sat there for a few moments before she deactivated her lightaber. She kept it close though as she pulled her bag over, glad it was within arm's reach. She took out the bacta and water canteen she had and using a minimal amount of water, cleaned sand from the sounds before she rubbed the bacta on cuts she had received. They weren't as deep as they could have been, but they still stung and she was concerned the smell of blood could draw other creatures in the valley.

While tired, she knew she had to continue. Putting her lightsaber back on her belt and once more donning her cloak and pack, she continued her trek through the Valley of the Sith.


	140. Danger and Discovery

**Chapter 140**

The rest of her walk through the Valley was uneventful for the most part. She could hear the sounds of movements around her and a few times, she was certain that there was movement around her. However, the tuk'atas, or whatever else was there, left her alone.

Yet, as she reached where the graves and monuments seemed to be closer together, she was certain she could hear whispers. It reminded her of a hissing sound, much like a serpent.

She didn't stop to listen. She knew that they were most likely spirits of the Sith and those were spirits she did not want to pay any attention to. She knew she was strong, but also knew that allowing herself to communicate with any Sith, living or dead, could shake her and she needed to keep her wits around her for the mission.

She stopped and looked at the cliff she was quickly approaching. From the other side of the valley, it was impossible to see any distinguishing features, but from here, she could tell that what she thought was part of the cliff was actually a temple. A shudder ran through her, but she knew that is where she had to go.

Reshifting her pack, one hand on the hilt of her lightsaber, she walked with purpose even as the shadows around her seemed to play tricks on her. She felt like she was being watched and it was worse when she was certain the stone cloaked figures were moving. _They are not really moving. It is a trick of the shadows._ She kept repeating this to herself as she approached the stairs.

Looking at the large structure, she took a deep breath of the chilly, dry air, which made her feel even colder and did nothing to help calm her nerves, which had been the intent. She started up the stairs, the sound of her footsteps covered by the wind racing through the Valley. Behind her, it sounded as if there were whispers. A low murmur she could not understand, but she was almost certain it was the Sith language.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she glanced back. She could see movement, she was certain, but she didn't know what caused it. She shook her head. She had a mission to accomplish.

She turned to face the darkened corridor and took out a glow rod from her pack to light her way. Her other hand still rested on her lightsaber. She might need it.

It was so still in the interior of the temple fortress that the sound of her footsteps, mixing with her racing heart, sounded too loud. She willed herself to stay calm. There was nothing to fear. Fear led to the Dark Side and she was a Jedi, trials or not.

Her footsteps were still louder than she like, in case something was laying in wait down one of the darkened corridors. She remembered the B'omarr Monks, whose brains traveled through Jabba's Palace with the use of spider droids. The first time she saw one, she didn't know what to think. It didn't hurt her, but she had a feeling if something like that was in this temple, it would.

She focused on which way to go, using the Force only as much as necessary, since she could feel the darkness that surrounded her pressing down on her. It felt as if a heavy, cold blanket had been thrown over her. She thought of Hoth, and then shook her head. She wanted to rub her arms to warm them, but didn't want to risk taking her hand off her lightsaber or moving the glow rod.

Instead, she pushed back the chill and continued. Nothing else jumped out, but she had the sense that she was being watched. Closely. She glanced behind her, but saw nothing there. While being careful, she allowed the Force to lead her down the darkened hallways. She turned left, then right, then left again, keeping aware of the path she was traveling and other hallways. Keeping aware of her surroundings meant that she wouldn't be caught off guard. Luckily, she didn't run into anything. The only senses of things she got were brief and none that caused her trouble.

She approached two large doors at the end of the hall, she noticed that one of the doors was open, just an inch or so. She couldn't help but frown. Why would a door be open like that? It should only be open or closed, not partially closed. She hesitated outside. Could it be a trap set up by the Emperor?

Carefully, Ari lowered her shields. She could feel the Dark Side all around her, but she searched with her senses, reaching into the room. She didn't sense any traps, but she did sense something odd there. She sensed something or someone alive. At first, she thought it was an animal, but it felt different. As she reached to touch the presence, she was met by a void. She couldn't feel a presence, but couldn't feel the emptiness of the room as if the person was gone. Whoever it was, they had Force training.

Ari put her glow rod away and slowly crept into the darkened room. There was dim lighting coming from somewhere in the room. Ari could tell it was large and vast, but couldn't see anything specific. She couldn't even see where the light was coming from. It seemed to be coming from above her, but she didn't see any lighting fixtures.

Ari found herself wishing that she had thought to wrap cloth around her boots to muffle the now too loud sound of her footsteps. She could feel her heart racing as she moved under the cover of a shadow. She couldn't tell what had caused it, but hoped that whoever or whatever was with her wouldn't see her there.

Slowly, her eyes became accustomed to the darkness. She still didn't see anything specific, but she could make out shapes. She seemed to be in the shadow of a large pillar, one of many in the large room.

She could see that there seemed to be more at the other end of the room, but she wasn't focused on that. Instead, she was focused on the void she felt. She could feel there was someone else there, but couldn't tell where that person was.

Moving from the shadow of one pillar to the next, she kept her eyes open. She could have left the room and gone elsewhere, but something had pulled her to this room for a reason. Something had called her here.

As she neared the far side of the chamber, she saw a few stands and it looked like various objects. Deciding it was worth the risk, she crept closer to investigate the closest one. She didn't recognize the device and felt a pull to the next object.

She crossed to it and felt an odd sensation. Whatever it was, it was important. Then she saw the familiar cylinder and she knew she had found Master Yoda's lightsaber.

Reaching for it, overcome by succeeding in half of her mission, the warning that came through the Force was almost too late. Ari dropped to one knee as blaster fire erupted. She rolled to the other side of the stand and ignited her saber.

The blaster fire stopped, and then she heard the snap-hiss of another lightsaber. A blur of light, that looked magenta or violet in color moved toward her and Ari raised her saber to meet her assailant's. As the sabers met in a clash of color, Ari recognized the other lightsaber's owner. Arica. One of the dancer's from Jabba's Palace. The one Ari had a bad feeling about. She thought she might be a spy, but she clearly was more than that. Leaping back, Ari managed to put some space between the two of them.

"Who are you?" Ari demanded.

The other woman looked at her, hate in her eyes. "The Emperor's Hand."


	141. Fight and Escape

**Chapter 141**

Ari frowned. Who in the name of the Force was the Emperor's Hand? And why did she all of a sudden feel that she was in over her head? She wasn't even a full Jedi Knight and it seemed the woman in front of her was trained and could probably best her in a lightsaber battle, even with her additional training. She wasn't Luke or Siri, but was ready to fight, no matter the outcome.

The woman lunged at her again and the two of them started to move. Parry, thrust, fake to the left, lunge. This woman was nearly impossible to read and Ari knew she did not have the upper hand in this, though she managed to block most of the attacks, she was on the defensive, not the offensive.

Ari tried to keep distance and objects between them, dashing to a pillar so she could manage just a half a second to breathe, before jumping high over the arc of the saber that was swinging to meet her.

The deadly dance continued and Ari could sense her own tiredness. Did this woman feel fatigue at all? She seemed fine. Then Ari saw that there was a bit of perspiration on her face. At least she wasn't completely inhuman.

As she felt her back connect with another stand, she felt the same feeling she did with the lightsaber. A brief glance showed her a crystal or glass cube with strange etching on the sides. This had to be the Jedi holocron. Ari couldn't risk grabbing it though, not with the attack that Arica, though that was clearly not her real name, had launched

Though they were using lightsabers, Ari decided it was time for the fight to become more physical, to give her the time she needed to grab the holocron. She quickly struck out with her leg. The other woman saw it and while it hit her shoulder, the woman was already moving. It only gave Ari a moment, but that was all she needed. One hand on her lightsaber for defense, the other hand reached out and grabbed the cube, managing to shove it in her pack before putting both hands on her lightsaber hilt again as she jumped backward over the stand. A moment later, the other woman's blade cut the stand in half.

Ari knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She didn't want to consider herself a coward, but knew it was better to run so she could live to fight another day. They had abandoned Hoth and while that was a battle they lost, they had won the war. This might have to be her personal Battle of Hoth.

Ari attacked again and forced the woman to step back three steps before she turned and leapt toward Master Yoda's lightsaber at the same time, reaching with the Force to call it to her hand.

A snarl caused her to turn and she could feel the lightsaber almost taken from her grasp. Arica had to be doing it. However, Ari was not about ready to let go. Instead, she ignited it, causing a green blade to appear. It felt more clumsy in her hand, but she could still fight. Her biggest concern was now to leave.

A loud hissing sound made both Ari and Arica turn. What they saw made Ari's blood run cold. It was a large, over nine foot tall reptile with green scales. It had sharp teeth that rivaled that of a Krayt Dragon's. It had spikes that went all the way from its neck to its tail. Its sharp claws dug into the stones, leaving dark gouges in the floor.

"Hssiss!" Arica announced and Ari couldn't tell if it was from fear, surprise or happiness. Perhaps it was a surprise to the other woman. Or perhaps it belonged to her. Ari decided not to find out. Clipping Master Yoda's lightsaber to her belt, she took off running for the doors.

The creature roared and she could feel its footsteps shake the ground as it ran over her. She could hear crashing and while Ari didn't want to look back, she had a feeling the creature's tail was damage to the room they just left.

Using the Force, she slammed the door shut and the creature roared. That didn't slow Ari though. She grabbed her comm and contacted R4. "R4, I need you here! Immediately!" She knew the droid could follow her coordinates from the comm itself, so she could focus just on running.

Remembering where she had run before, she took the first turn, and then heard the loud roar again, followed by a large crashing sound. It must have escaped. And from the way the walls and floors were shaking, if the creature kept this up, the entire structure would collapse.

Ari felt like her lungs were on fire, her muscles ached and after the attack by the Sith Hound and then from Arica, she was not in her best physical state. However, stopping could result in death and she was not about to let that be a possibility. She had too much to live for. They had won the war and she wanted to see the Republic be rebuilt. She wanted to see the Jedi Order reborn. She also wanted to be with Luke and the friends she had made over the years. She was not going to fail her task.

She burst outside where the wind was howling and she was almost certain she could hear the howls of the Tuk'ata hounds, adding to the haunting quality.

"R4, where are you?" she whispered then, hearing a distant roar from inside, she decided to start running again. The Dark Side was still all around her and her fear from the encounter was making the whispers of the Sith even louder. She could not understand what they were saying, but it filled her ears and she felt as if her blood was getting colder. Memories of her family rose in her mind and once again, she started to feel the helplessness she had faced years ago.

An anger started within her. She didn't know how it was possible, but she didn't want them to invade her mind and force her to relive such painful events. The sounds became louder and she could hear certain words now. Urging her to give into her anger, to use it.

"No," she whispered, pushing the anger back. "I am a Jedi." She wouldn't allow her emotions to take control now. She wouldn't allow anger to flood through her or to let the helplessness she felt that hinder her abilities now. She did miss her family, but she allowed herself to think of happy times and the painful memories were replaced by ones that were bittersweet and even made her smile. The voices now sounded angry, trying to get her to fight.

"You couldn't help them…"

"You failed."

"You will never be a Jedi."

She did her best to ignore them. She wanted to be off planet though. If one stayed here long enough, she had a feeling a person could surrender themselves to the Dark Side. She briefly thought of Arica and wondered how long she had been on the planet.

Sight of an approaching ship caused her hopes to rise, especially when she saw it was hers. "Thank you, R4," she whispered and rushed through the Valley, since there no place for R4 to land in the Valley.

She took out her com. "Don't land. Just hover a few feet above because we have to get out of here as soon as we can." She jumped over a pile of rocks that had probably been a monument or at least part of one. As she did, she heard the sound of the large creature again.

One glance over her shoulder didn't show any sign of the creature and that make her even more nervous. She would much rather see something she had to face.

A rumbling could be heard then and when she turned again, she saw the large building shudder, a few stones falling to the ground, bouncing and rolling in various ways. Yet, the temple stayed standing.

She finally made it to here R4 was hovering, loose strands of hair sticking to her neck from a cold sweat. Even with training, she could feel the leg muscles shaking and her lungs were burning from the run.

Yet, she picked up speed and leapt, landing in a crouched position on the wing of the fighter, fingers spread the metal to balance herself. She took only a moment to scramble into the now open cockpit.

R4 beeped at her and she thought the droid sounded concerned. "Whatever it is, I will tell you about it later," she answered, not bothering to look at translator. She slid into her place and started to buckle her harness while closing the cockpit.

As soon as she was settled, she took over manual control and the ship started to rise.

As they rose, she flew over the valley to pick up acceleration. She could go directly up, but that was harder on the ship and though she didn't get motion sickness, if she did it fast enough, her head would spin.

She stole a glance down at the valley. There was no sign of the creature, but a flash of light caught her eye. The woman, Arica, though she must have used a fake name, was there, her lightsaber still in hand. Though they were far apart, Ari was almost certain that the other woman was looking at her. Whoever she was, she had a feeling they would encounter each other again. This time though, she had been the victorious one.

This meant she passed her trials. Letting out a deep sigh, she told R4 to take control and then leaned back. She had passed her trials. She thought she would be ecstatic, but decided the first thing she would do would be catch a nap on the way back.


	142. An Unexpected Detour

**Chapter 142**

A loud blaring sound caused Ari to wake with a start. She shifted and then winced, her neck stiff and sore. She opened her eyes and attempted to stretch, which wasn't easy to do in the cockpit. Then she realized what was making that sound. A communication of some sort.

Curious, she played it and saw Luke's features appear on the viewscreen. "Ari, I know you must have done well and are probably tired from all your travels, but there is a change in plans. I am sending you the coordinates for a new location. I assure you that when you arrive, you can get some time to rest. I am sending you the coordinates now. I will see you soon." He smiled and the message ended.

"R4, do you have the coordinates?" She knew there must be a reason that Luke would tell her to meet him elsewhere instead of Coruscant. The question was what? It sounded like it should be something easy to deal with, especially compared to what she had just been through.

R4 beeped in affirmation.

"Can you change our course?" They came out of lightspeed with a jerk and R4 quickly calculated the change. Ari knew she could have done it, but she's wasn't exactly certain where they were and she knew R4 could pin point it in just a second.

It only took R4 a moment before there was the familiar tug as the ship entered lightspeed again. Ari knew she should question where they were going, but instead, she just curled up again and fell asleep.

Ari awoke to beeping and immediately knew the cause. "Thanks, R4." That sound could only be the warning they were about to reenter real space at their destination. The droid beeped in response as the streaks of stars changed. Real space appeared around them, but Ari was focusing on the planet. One she recognized immediately though it had been many years.

"R4?" she asked after a moment. "Are you sure those coordinates are right?"

The droid beeped and affirmative and Ari just nodded. How? Why? Why would Luke want them there? Though she left at the age of eight, there were a lot of memories there. On her homeworld. Naboo.

Ari took over the controls as the beautiful green and blue orb grew larger. She was so happy to see it, but worried the world would be different. Not the same Naboo she remembered. The Naboo she loved.

The sound of the comm. broke her from her thoughts. She sent her information to the air officials, able to use her real name. She had a few aliases she had used during the war, but the war was over.

"Thank you, Jedi Narabe. Please keep your present course. Your docking bay is twenty five."

"Thank you."

As they entered atmosphere, she could see more of the land. From this distance, it looked the same. Blue water, green land with lush vegetation. It looked familiar so far and she felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe Naboo had survived the war without too much damage.

Flying over the capital, she felt her heart leap into her throat. It was all so familiar, yet different from how she remembered it. Yet, she had an eight year old perspective at that time. So much had changed since then.

She landed the ship and just sat there for a moment. She was still tired, but she doubted she would be able to rest now that she was on Naboo. There was so much to see. So many places she wanted to see again.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was a Jedi. She could be calm. She wasn't going to close control of her emotions as soon as she set her feet on the ground.

She opened the cockpit and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Once she was certain the lightsaber and holocron wouldn't fall out, she stepped onto the wing, balancing until she reached the end. From there, she jumped to the ground, landing crouched, cat like, boots making only a faint sound on the ground. She checked her things. Everything was still there and intact. She turned her attention back to the droid. "R4, you can recharge if you want." She imagined that the droid would need more than that. Maybe an oil bath would follow.

The droid beeped a question and she checked the translator. "No, I don't know where we are going to be, but I know there are charging stations around here."

"Or I could just tell you both where we are staying," a familiar voice came from the shadows. Ari turned and smiled as Luke appeared. He was wearing his dark cloak, though the hood was pulled back. Under the robe, Ari could see the dark clothing that usually preferred.

"That could be helpful," Ari answered, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him return the hug.

"How did your trials fare?" he asked after a moment, letting her go.

"I did it," she answers. She set the bag on the floor and then pulled out the lightsaber first. "This belonged to Master Yoda." She turned it on and the green blade appeared. She waved the hilt, the blade humming in the air. It still felt clumsy in her hand though it could offer a lot of insight into lightsabers. She pressed the button again and the blade disappeared. She handed it to Luke, who carefully inspected it, just like she knew he would.

"I got this too." She took out the holocron and carefully handed it to him. "A Jedi Holocron. We can learn so much. How they taught other Jedi, the lessons they prepared and even more. The thoughts of the Jedi, the teachings."

"Did you already look through it?" he asked, taking it from her, looking at it.

"No, but it should be there if it has the teachings of the Jedi," she answered, certain of it. Why else would it have been hidden? The Emperor didn't want anyone else to have it.

"We'll go through it after you have some time to rest. You look tired."

Ari gave a deep sigh. "I am. I have a lot to tell you about." Then, she looked around the hanger again. "Though I think you do too. Why Naboo?"

"It's your homeworld."

"I know," she replied. "But we have so much work to do, I thought we'd stay on Coruscant."

"I told Leia we would only be a few days, but that we needed a few days away."

"Everyone could use one," Ari commented. In a way, it felt wrong to be taking a vacation while everyone else was working hard. Yet, she wanted to be here. Needed to be here. It was Naboo. It was home. "And while I was looking forward to sleep, I can't sleep now." She could already feel the weariness leave her body. Yes, there were buildings all around, but the nature shone through. She could feel it through the Force.

Luke smiled. "Want to show me around Theed?"

Ari nodded, smiling. She took Luke's hand, then led the way out of the hanger and into the sunlight.


	143. Past Meets Present

**Chapter 143**

**AN: A note to all the faithful readers and reviewers. I apologize for such a long delay in the update and can assure you that updates will be more regular now. **

Theed was very similar to what Ari remembered. Yes, there were many signs of destruction, but much had remained the same. She looked around, taking in the familiar sights, sounds and smells. She had missed Naboo so much, but until she had seen it, she hadn't realized how deeply she had been longing for it.

In the distance, over the noise of other beings and various city sounds, she heard a roaring sound.

"Waterfall," she explained to Luke. The Virdugo Plunge. The largest waterfall in Theed."

"Are there a lot of waterfalls?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Ari answered. "Half dozen in Theed I would say. Hundreds of years ago, about eight hundred I would say, the people of Naboo settled Theed on a cliff to protect themselves from attack. They were refugees from another planet. And there are many more all over the planet."

"It sounds like a nice place."

"It is," she agreed.

"So where should we go first?" he asked.

Ari thought this over. There were so many places she wanted to go. She knew that he would want to see the Palace, where the Kings and Queens had lived and ruled. This included his mother. She would have wanted that.

There were a number of other places. The Palace Plaza were many of the people of Theed met. Broadberry Meadow, a small secluded garden that people could only reach by boat. She remembered having a picnic there as a child. There were various statues and monuments, if they were still standing. Then Ari realized that those things could be missing. Maybe the Empire had destroyed them.

"Ari?" Luke asked, pulling her back to the present.

"I want to show you all of Theed and a few other places in Naboo." She thought about the Lake Country, which she and her family had visited one summer. She didn't remember exactly where it was, but could remember the water and the tall grasses and playing with the other children. It had been the Festival of Glad Arrival, to celebrate the colonization of Naboo. She would like to find that place again. "But there is one place I really need to visit."

"Of course. Where?" he asked.

"My old home." Ari knew she had to see what was left of it. To see if it was still there. It was so long ago, but she could still remember that night as if it had just happened. "I just want to see it one more time."

Luke nodded and Ari led the way. They weren't too far and the road seemed to be shorter now that she was older, yet she felt a growing anticipation that made the walk seem to take forever.

Turning the corner, she could see that the structure of the house was still there, but not many of the details. Walking closer, more of her old house came into view. It certainly was still there but it was clear that it had not been cared for in years. It was still standing there, but some of the windows were covered over and the door, had a mark on it. One that signified the house belonged to traitors. Climbing up the well worn path, Ari saw there was also a well worn proclamation, claiming the house as property of the Empire and that trespassers would be punished. Frowning, she tore it off the wall and let it fall to the ground.

She stood outside the door for awhile and then tried the door handle. It was locked so she reached out with the Force to unlock it. She was shaking though. Taking a deep breath and letting go of her emotions, not letting them control her, she heard the click of the locks.

Trying the door again, she pushed it open. Many had doors that opened and shut based on mechanical means, but there were still a number of homes that used manual handles and hinges. The door made a creaking sound as they stepped inside.

Luke was silent as Ari took in as much as she could at once. The furniture was all overturned and there was a layer of dust covering everything. The stairs showed sign of anyone walking up them lately, though there was clothing tossed about. However, Ari ventured toward the living room, instead of the stairs.

She could see more furniture and saw now only was it overturned, but it was broken too. Her gaze fell on the sofa where she had last seen Sabe. She knew that her mother's best friend was not there anymore, but she could see the red stain on the fabric of the sofa that was laying on its side. Her blood.

Ari felt herself shudder as she looked at it. The memories of that night came back to her. Running, hiding, the fear. She walked closer to it and then her gaze fell on something that looked furry.

Carefully picking it up, she brushed it off and then realized what it was. "Star."

"What?" Luke asked, walking over to her. "What's that?"

"It was a stuffed animal. A pittin," she explained. The entire stuffed animal was grey, instead of grey and white like it previously was.

"Yours?"

Ari nodded, hugging the stuffed animal close, even though the dust on the stuff animal tickled her nose. "I gave her to my mother's best friend. She was here when we left." She pointed at the sofa. "She probably died here. I gave her Star so she wouldn't be alone."

"The night you left?" Luke asked and Ari nodded.

"There's more too," she added. "Luke, her name was Sabe, like my middle name and she was a handmaiden to Queen Amidala, your mother."

His gazed traveled to the sofa again. "I wish I knew her. I would like to know about my mother."

Ari wrapped an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're in the perfect place for it." She didn't know how much Luke knew of his mother, but being on her homeplanet would be a good start. Maybe they would meet others that knew Amidala on a more personal level. "There is something else too."

"What?" he asked, then he looked at her closely. "Ari, what do you know about her?"

"A lot," she admitted. She shifted the pack on her back and pulled out her mother's journal, finding it odd to bring it to the place where some of the entries were written.

"What? How? Why didn't you tell me before?" He didn't sound angry, but surprised.

"When, Luke? There was that long amount of time we didn't see each other. Then everyone on Tatooine, then everything on Endor. We had almost no time before we were parting ways again. I also thought that you would want Leia there. I shouldn't have waited though."

Luke looked at the journal and Ari opened it, finding the first passage that mentioned Amidala. Ari had occasionally opened the journal at random and just ready whatever entry was there. This meant finding out a lot about her mother's life and sometimes, she could almost hear her voice again.

Standing in the middle of the room, Ari read to Luke from the journal. As she continued to flip through the pages to find the various mentions of Luke's mother or the situation, Luke slowly moved closer to her. He found himself standing directly behind Ari, so close that Ari could feel his breathing on her neck.

When she reached the end, she turned to face him, their faces only inches apart.

"That's more than what I ever knew," he sighed, though Ari knew that had to be hard. Yes, there was a lot she wanted to ask her mother, a lot she wanted to say to her. Yet, Luke never even got to know his mother. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his one real arm around her waist.

They stayed like this for awhile before Ari felt him move his arm and she let go of him.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" he asked.

Ari hesitated. She knew they should leave, but she did want to see the bedrooms. She couldn't help but wonder if things were the same there. Something told her there probably was not much different. Though from the earlier sight of fabric on the stairs, she knew things were probably messy from being searched. "I think I should." She hugged the stuffed pittin then turned and led the way to the bedrooms, Luke following her.

Ari climbed the stairs looking at what was thrown about, pictures no longer on the walls, splinters of wood, most likely from broken furniture could be seen.

The first room was her parents. The room looked smaller than she remembered, most likely because she was much younger the last time she had seen her. The clean room looked even worse than the stairway. The sheets and blankets were ripped from the bed and it looked as if everything that was in a drawer had been tossed to the floor. Stepping inside, Ari heard a crunch and when she looked down, she saw small beads that must have belonged to jewelry, all over the ground, which was what she had stepped on.

Deciding not to go in any further, she turned and saw Luke was behind her, but looking at her, not the room.

"Mom would never have allowed it to be like this. She was always neat. Remember how she always did her best to keep the sand out of the house?"

Luke nodded and touched her shoulder. "I remember."

They stood like this for a moment before Ari turned and walked into the next bedroom, which had been Jett's. It was clear that this room was made for a young child. He wouldn't have been able to stretch out on that bed and the clothes that were thrown around the room were covered by a layer of dust.

She didn't step further into the room. Instead, she stayed there for some time, just staring, remembering how things used to be. Luke just stayed a few steps behind her, letting her have this time.

Without another word, Ari turned and went to the last bedroom. Her old bedroom. The door was open and as she got closer, she saw that room was also messy. The blankets ripped, clothes tossed about. The drawers from her dresser had all been pulled out and she saw that even the pillows had been ripped open.

She slowly entered the room, boots making little noise as she set the stuffed pittin down on the dresser which was still upright. She reached over and picked something off the ground. She blew on it, causing the dust that had settled on it to scatter, revealing a picture.

Ari could remember when this picture had been taken. It had been after Jett had been born, shortly before Sabe had been killed and the Narabe family had to escape. Both the families had gotten together. Tyrele, Sabe's husband, must have taken the picture since he was the only one not there. Malik, their son, who had been a year and a half older than Ari.

"My family," Ari spoke as Luke came up behind her, though he hadn't made a sound. "That's Sabe," she pointed. "And Malik, her son." She was sure there was a picture of Tyrele somewhere too. "We should go to their house. Not now, but soon." She didn't know if she could stand seeing what had happened there after seeing her own home like this.

"They look like good people," Luke commented.

"They were," Ari sighed and set the picture down next to the pittin. "I'd like to clean things here. Keep the things of sentimental value and find a way to make this a home. Maybe not for me, but it would be good for a family." She didn't know if she could ever live in this home again, after all that had happened. However, maybe it was possible for others to find happiness here.

Luke wrapped one arm around her waist as they both looked at the picture for a long time. Katri and Derin were smiling as was Sabe. Malik must have told a joke because Ari was laughing. Jett probably didn't understand the joke, but was laughing too.

"I think they'd be happy and proud," Ari finally said, turning to look at Luke.

"They would be," he agreed then leaned over and kissed her gently. Ari kissed him back. They had only kissed a handful of times, but it felt right to her. She had never thought she would fall for Luke. He was her best friend growing up and if someone had told her she would love him like that, she would have thought that person was crazy. Now, looking back at how much their lives intertwined, she realized she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Pulling back, Ari smiled at him. "There is a lot of work to do, but we can wait." She still wanted to show Luke around Naboo, especially Theed.

Luke nodded. "We'll do that."

At that moment there was a beeping sound. Luke took out his communicator off of his belt. "Hello?"

"Luke?" Leia's familiar voice could be heard.

"Leia," he smiled. "It's good to hear your voice."

Ari watched them and realized the jealousy she had was no longer there at all. There was only a bittersweet feeling. Luke and Leia lost years together, but in the end were reunited.

"Yours too. I just wanted to tell you that Han, Chewie and I are coming to Naboo. I can't explain it, but I know I have to be there."

Luke nodded though Leia couldn't see. "The Force."

"The Force," Leia agreed. "We'll be landing soon at Theed. Would you like us all to meet?"

Luke and Ari shared a quick look, but no words needed to be spoken. "Of course," Luke answered. "We'll be there shortly."

The communication ended and there was silence for a moment before Luke spoke. "Are you ready to go?"

Ari nodded, looking around the room once more, committing everything to memory before she and Luke left.


	144. Reunions

**Chapter 144**

**AN: I know I promised an update before this. I had computer troubles for sometime but will do better. Thank you to all my patient readers.**

Ari and Luke walked toward the spaceport where both Ari and Luke had left their ships. Before Ari left, she put the boards back on the door and used the Force to put them in place. She was going to open the house again and take certain things that meant a lot to her. There wouldn't be much, but she would like some photos.

As they walked, Ari's hand brushed Luke's. Luke took a hold of Ari's hand and give it a small squeeze. Ari returned it before they both let go. When Ari first realized she had feelings for Luke, it had been a crush. Now, it was something much more.

They didn't speak as they walked, except for Ari point out a few places they walked by. It wasn't uncomfortable. Ari knew that she and Luke both had things on their minds. As they neared the spaceport, she stole a glance over at him and smiled, which he returned.

"Hey kids, it's about time," Han commented as they entered. The Millennium Falcon was sitting there and Ari noticed the damage it had gotten above Endor had been taken care of.

"We didn't know you were in a hurry," Luke answered.

"Han is always in a hurry," Leia spoke up as she came down the ramp, wearing a dress now. Han seemed to do a double take when he saw her. "Remember, this is a partial vacation," she continued, either noticing how he was looking at her or choosing not to say anything. Ari was fairly certain it was the latter.

"And the other part?" Ari asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"I would like to meet with officials to discuss Naboo's entrance into the New Republic," Leia answered, brushing off the skirt of her dress.

"I have a feeling they will agree," Ari told her. She didn't remember life before the war, but she could remember the stories her father and mother told her and the things they discussed when they thought she was in bed asleep.

"I hope so," Leia admitted and Ari could see the worry over her features.

Luke approached her and reassuringly patted her shoulder. "If anyone can convince them to join, it will be you."

Knowing the truth about them now, that the two of them were twins, Ari could see a resemblance of some sort. It wasn't physical, since Leia had dark hair and brown eyes while Luke had blonde hair and blue eyes. Yet, there was something. Ari realized it had to be something about the Force.

"Well, if we are going to go talk to them, we better go do it now," Han sighed.

"You don't have to come," Leia told him. "I told you that before we got here."

"Having a General can't hurt," Han replied and Ari had a feeling that for all the complaining he did, he didn't mind it as much as he seemed to. He still had the same smirk Ari remembered, but the past few years had changed the smuggler, that was for certain.

"Would you like Ari and me to come?" Luke asked her.

Leia through this over then nodded. "If you would both like to. I don't want to make this a big affair, there will be time for that. However, having five of us would still be considered small enough."

"Mistress Leia, what about me?" Threepio spoke up.

"I thought you would appreciate an oil bath," she answered.

"Well, yes, yes of course," Threepio answered. "But won't you be of need of my services? I am fluent in over-"

"Goldenrod, they speak basic here," Han interrupted.

Leia gave Han a look. Though the droid could get on everyone's nerves, Ari knew that everyone was fond of the droid, even Han, though she doubted Han would ever admit that. "Threepio, if we need you, we will find a way to contact you," she assured the droid. "Enjoy your oil bath."

Leia talked to one of the technicians in the area, who assured her that Threepio would be taken care of, and then the five of them left the hanger and stepped outside.

Once outside, Leia stopped and looked around. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

Ari glanced around as well. It was beautiful here, even with remainders of the war. Though she knew that Jedi would have to travel and would probably rebuild the Order on another planet, possibly Coruscant, she knew Naboo would always be home. "It is," she agreed with Leia.

The two young women shared a smile before starting to walk again.

Much like she did with Luke, Ari pointed out certain places that she felt the others might enjoy. Leia especially seemed interested so Ari tried to remember the history, even after all these years. There were a lot of gaps in her knowledge, but she remembered small things.

"In a way, this reminds me of Alderaan," Leia commented as she and Ari fell in step together.

Ari felt herself stiffen at this. She hoped that Leia wasn't showing all this interested in Naboo because it was similar to Alderaan. They were not the same. "It does?"

Leia nodded, still looking around, so she doesn't see Ari's reaction. "In a way, but it isn't the same. Nothing will bring Alderaan back, but at least it won't be forgotten."

This made Ari relax. She didn't know why she felt defensive of Naboo. She supposed she wanted Naboo to be known for Naboo and not as a second Alderaan. She knew it wasn't like a Jedi to feel those things. She glanced over at Luke who gave her a small nod and she was certain he knew what she had been thinking. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, releasing her tension to the Force. She was a Jedi now. She couldn't let these things bother her.

Ari opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a familiar presence through the Force. She paused and turned, looking for the source. Just a dozen feet away, she saw Taylor and Eean. Taylor had a smile on her features and Ari smiled.

"Taylor," she hurried over to the Jedi. "It is good to see you."

"And you as well." She looked over at Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie who were keeping a respectful distance away. Luke seemed had a contemplative look on his features while the others looked slightly confused.

Ari turned and smiled. "Taylor. Eean…this is Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca," she introduced them.

Everyone exchanged greetings, and then Luke spoke up. "You are a Jedi, aren't you?"

Taylor stiffened then relaxed and Ari knew it had to be due to having been hiding for so long. "Yes, I am. I was hoping to meet all of you. And if you have some time, Princess Leia, Master Skywalker, I would like to speak with you privately."

"You can't just show up and expect us to believe you," Han protested.

"She's telling the truth, Han," Luke responded. He glanced at Ari, who nodded, and then he looked back at Han. "We'll be fine."

"We'll be close," Han said, though it was clearly directed at Leia. Ari knew that under the bickering, the two of them truly did love each other.

"Ari," Eean spoke up. "General Solo, Chewbacca, why don't we get some food while these three talk?" he suggested. He clearly knew what they would be talking about and Ari had a feeling she knew what it was too. It would be about their history. About their mother. About their father.

"Come on, General," Ari spoke up before Han could protest again. She glanced over at Luke, Leia and Taylor again. She gave Luke a small smile before turning back to the others, walking toward a nearby café.


	145. Introducing Old Friends

**Chapter 145**

"I imagine that Taylor has told them almost everything she has wanted to," Eean remarks as he walks back to the main plaza with Ari, Han and Chewbacca. They had eaten a leisurely meal, taking over an hour to order and eat.

Ari nodded, though she wasn't certain. She couldn't tell through the Force how Luke or Leia were taking this news. However, they had been through a lot and she was almost certain that they would take it as well as could be expected. Ari was certain there were even some things that Siri and Taylor hadn't told her.

As they approached the plaza where they had left the twins with Taylor, Ari scanned the area, looking for them. Her eyes took in all the people even as she reached out with the Force. She felt a sudden urge to look toward the right and it was there that she saw Taylor, Leia and Luke. Luke had one arm around Leia, who was nodding to something that Taylor was saying.

Then, Luke caught sight of Ari, Han, Chewie and Eean. He gave a nod to show it was alright for them to approach. Then he said something to Taylor and Leia, probably that the others had come back, since Leia and Taylor looked over. Ari noted that she saw Leia wipe at her eyes as if she had shed tears.

Yet, when she got closer, she couldn't see any trace of tears in the other young woman's eyes.

"Have a good talk?" Eean asked and Taylor nodded.

"We did," the Jedi agreed, tucking back a strand of her brown hair as she got to her feet. "And now it is time for me to go."

"Do you have to?" Ari spoke up.

Taylor nodded. "But we'll see each other again, I'm sure of it." Ari smiled at this, glad to hear this. She knew nothing could be certain, but she had a feeling that Taylor was right. They would see each other once again.

"May the Force be with you," Ari murmured to her.

"May the Force be with you," Taylor repeated. Then she glanced at Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie. "All of you," she added. With another wave, she took Eean's hand, then disappeared into the crowds of people.

Ari finally turned back to Luke and Leia. She could tell that some of what they heard bothered them. Yet, they still seemed to be dealing well with it. She wanted to ask about it, but stopped herself. They would have to come to terms with things first. Then, if they were willing to share, she would listen. First, they would need time to do that though.

Leia took a deep breath and let it out before brushing off her dress again. "We should go. It is getting late and I would like to seek an audience of the Queen." Ari knew she could reach out with the Force to see how Leia was handling all this, but stopped herself from doing that.

As they walked down the street, Ari noticed a number of marks in the ground and they looked new. She was walking next to Luke and motioned to some of them with her head, a questioning look on her face.

"Taylor said that the people of Naboo fought back against the Empire after the Death Star was destroyed. They managed to get them to leave Naboo, though there are still some Imperial supporters."

Ari smiled when she heard this. She imagined it was similar to the battle her mother talked about, the one that happened when Katri and Derin were children. That was when humans and Gungans allied together to beat the Trade Federation. Naboo was a small planet, but a proud one.

As they reached the entrance, Leia quickened her pace as she approached the doors. "I am Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan. I seek an audience with Queen Kylantha."

The guards looked at one another. One spoke into a comlink in hushed tones so none of them could tell what was being said. They kept back with Leia in the front, her chin raised, looking like the princess she was, even if she was an adopted member of the Organa family. She apparently had also done her research, since she knew who the Queen was, unless they had met at the Imperial Senate or some other governmental event.

The conversation on the comlink only took a few minutes and then the guard nodded. "Someone will be here to meet you shortly."

This meant that the group had nothing to do but wait. Ari was feeling nervous and briefly wondered if she seemed the part of a Jedi. She was not at all well known. Not like Luke or Leia. Not even as well as Han or Chewbacca. She was just another member of the Rebel Alliance and now she was going to meet another royal. Perhaps someone her mother knew, though Ari would never know. She and finished the journal and had a lot of information, but a lot had changed in these many years.

A few minutes later, a young woman came out to meet them. She had light brown hair and green eyes. "Welcome, Princess," she bowed to Leia then saw the others standing behind Leia.

"General Han Solo, Chewbacca, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Arianna Narabe," Leia introduced them to the woman.

"Welcome to all of you as well. The Queen is currently in a meeting, but will be meeting with you when it is concluded."

She led the way with Leia. Following behind them were Han and Chewie with Ari and Luke bringing up the rear of the small procession.

Inside the palace was beautiful, just as her mother had always said. Ari wanted to see more of it, but the woman, whose name was Terra, continued to lead them to a path that seemed to lead to the Throne Room. However, she did point out a few areas, talking about their importance and why they were there. Once she mentioned Queen Amidala and Ari noticed that both Luke and Leia shared a look at this. They were walking the same halls their mother had. Ari then realized she was walking the same halls as her own mother. She might have followed in her mother's footsteps if not for all that had happened.

When they reached the doors to the throne room, Terra asked them to wait there. Leia assured her that they would and Terra entered the throne room, the guards closing the doors behind her before any of them could glance into the room.

They couldn't hear anything, so again it was more waiting. Ari noticed that Han was tugging on his jacket, uncomfortable. "Stop," Leia whispered to him. Then her face softened. "You always do fine." Her hand brushed his arm and he stopped and smiled back at her.

Ari decided to look at their surroundings and give the two of them relative privacy. She didn't look up until the doors opened. Terra wasn't there, but there was a young woman, a few years older than her, leaving the room, an aide at her side. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was about to walk past, then she caught sight of the group.

She stopped short when she saw them. "Leia?"

Leia was also looking surprised. "Pooja?" she asked. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"After the Senate was dissolved, I returned home to become an aide of the Queen." Then her eyes moved over the group in front of her. She clearly recognized some of the group, but Leia decided to introduce them all again, using the same titles as before.

"And this is Pooja-" she stopped short as if she had just realized something and Luke frowned. Ari could tell why. Even she could tell that Leia was distressed by something. What was it? She didn't sense anything amiss in the immediate area.

Leia seemed to regain herself and started again. "This is Pooja. Pooja Naberrie."


	146. Audience with the Queen

**Chapter 146**

Ari looked from Leia to Pooja and then back to Leia. She could tell Luke was also surprised by this news. This means that this woman had to be related to Luke and Leia in some way.

Deciding to say something after this awkward and silent pause, Ari cleared her throat. "Naberrie…were you related to someone that used to be a Queen and Senator?" she asked and could see Luke offer a small, almost unnoticeable smile to her, clearly glad to have that question asked. It is very possible he would have asked it if the silence had gone on for another minute.

"Yes," she nodded. "Padme was my aunt. She was Queen and then Senator." She looked from Ari to Luke, Han and Leia, as if for some explanation to this question.

"You probably knew her better than almost anyone else…" Ari started, then trailed off when she saw Pooja frowning.

"I won't discuss my aunt's personal life. She died tragically and when she was too young. That's all you or anyone else has to know."

Luke decided to speak up at this. "Ari was born and spend her childhood on Naboo, unlike us. She remembered hearing about your mother. Her own mother was a handmaiden, thought not for your aunt." Pooja still didn't look pleased so Luke continued. "Also, we find we have ties for Naboo."

"We?" Pooja asked, frown still on her features, arms crossed.

"Leia and I have recently found out that we are twins," Luke smiled at Leia, and then turned back to Pooja.

Pooja, was now focused on Leia. "You were an only child though."

"I thought so too. We were separated shortly after we were born. Neither of us knew that we were related to each other until recently. Our…" Leia paused and Ari knew she was having difficulty thinking about Darth Vader as her father. Luke explained that their father died and became Darth Vader, but Ari was sure if she were in Leia's place, she would find it difficult to connect the two of them.

"Someone told us that we were twins and it was explained to us that we were separated to be kept safe, since it was during the same time during the Jedi Purge and when the Emperor came to power," Luke spoke up.

"Your mother…she is an aunt. My aunt. Luke's aunt," Leia spoke up. "Our mother was Padme Naberrie also known as Queen Amidala and later Senator Amidala."

Pooja looked at Leia, then Luke as if for some sign for this being a joke. She didn't see any. "Leia, that isn't possible," she insisted. Clearly, from her tone and using Leia's name without titles, Ari could tell there was some familiarity between them. Though they were Senators together, they must have known each other outside the Senate. Perhaps in less formal circumstances.

"It is true," Luke spoke up. "You knew of your aunt's love for a Jedi, which was forbidden. You knew of the fact that she was with child. Those children were born. Yet, to assure Leia and I would not be hunted down, everyone had to believe that we had not survived."

Pooja shook her head, clearly having difficulty with this. However, her arms were not as tightly crossed as they had been before.

"The Queen will see you now."

Everyone turned to see a hooded figure, cloaked in a rich dark red cloak. It was a young woman, though it was hard to see her features under the hood. Her hair was hidden and her eye color was almost impossible to see. Immediately, Ari felt a kinship with this young woman. This Nubian was a handmaiden like Ari's mother had been.

"Pooja, we have much to talk about," Leia told her. "Please…stay. We will prove it to you."

"Search your feelings," Luke told her gently.

It was obvious that Pooja was torn between listening to Luke or leaving. Ari could tell she had decided the former when Pooja looked at Leia, very closely, studying the young woman. She started with her hair, which Leia had pulled back, but not an elaborate style. Then, her eyes traveled over Leia's facial features. No one spoke. Even the handmaiden seemed aware that something was happening.

Then, still silently, she looked at Luke. Ari watched her eyes follow the same path, taking in all of his features. Then, she looked back at Leia. She didn't seem doubtful anymore. However, there was sadness in her features. "You look so much like her." Then she glanced at Luke. "And you look like him."

No one had to ask who she meant. Everyone, except the handmaiden, knew who Pooja meant. Without warning, Pooja hugged Leia. Leia was caught off guard for a moment but hugged her back. They were like this for just a moment before the handmaiden cleared her throat.

"The Queen," she reminded them quietly.

Pooja nodded and pulled back from Leia. "You shouldn't leave her waiting. I must just send a message, and then I will wait here until you are done," Pooja told them, then gave a bow. Without another word, she turned and walked quickly down the hallway.

Luke walked over to Leia and touched her shoulder. They didn't speak, but she saw Leia nod and Luke smile slightly in return.

Ari felt like she was intruding, watching this, so she glanced at Han. He clearly felt the same way because he met Ari's eye and gave her a small, quick smile before tugging on his vest. It was clear that Han was a General and while he had proven himself many times, he certainly did not enjoy the formal clothing he sometimes had to wear.

"Ready?" Luke spoke up. Ari pulled her attention back to him and nodded.

"I am ready." She felt Luke's hand reach for hers, giving it a small squeeze. She squeezed it back before letting it go. Then, she waited for the handmaiden to lead them in. Leia was first, followed by Luke and Han who were just a few feet behind her. Chewie followed Han and Ari was after Luke. T

It was clear that everyone was taking their cue from Leia, because when she stopped, the others did too. Ari did the same, letting the Princess of Alderaan make introductions.

"Your Majesty, may I present myself, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," she gave a small nod of her head. "This is General Han Solo. And Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker." The two of them gave bows to the Queen. "Chewbacca and Jedi Knight Arianna Narabe." Chewie gave a bow while Ari gave a small curtsy, like her mother had taught her years ago.

Ari knew that if the droids had been there, Leia would have introduced them too even if it wasn't a common practice. Yet, she and the others felt that the droids were more like people than machines. They certainly had their own personalities.

"We come to ask for your assistance," Leia told her. "The Empire has fallen, but there is much rebuilding to be done. On behalf of the Alliance and the New Republic, we ask for you to join us. The trials ahead will be difficult and will not end immediately. They will take time, but together, we can rebuild the Republic. Each planet that joins us will become a part of it, with an equal voice in hopes we never must endure another war."

Ari was impressed with this speech. It was direct and to the point, but not without flair. Her gaze traveled to the Queen, looking at her closely for the first time. She wore white facepaint with some deep red on her lips and dark makeup around her eyes. There was a moment of thoughtful consideration before the Queen spoke.

"Why would you choose Naboo as one of the first planets to speak to?"

It was an odd question to Ari when she heard it, then she thought about it. It made sense to ask that question. Naboo was a small planet and certainly not one of great importance, unlike others.

"We have been to Coruscant and even have an ally of the former Imperial planet of Bakura. The reasons for choosing Naboo are political and personal. Politically, your planet is known for peace and democracy, two things that the New Republic strongly believes in," Leia answered.

The queen considered this. While she did, Ari looked at her, trying to figure out how old she was. The makeup made it hard to tell, but Ari could tell from her voice that she was not old, perhaps fifteen years old. She certainly couldn't have been older than a teenager. Certainly not the youngest Queen, yet not the oldest either. Her green eyes looked over the group before she turned her attention back to Leia. "And the personal reasons?"

There was a moment where Leia glanced over at Luke and he nodded. Leia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "First, Jedi Knight Narabe is from this planet. She was born here and spent her childhood here."

The Queen turns to me and studies me. "Then your family left the planet?"

I nod, giving another small curtsy. "Yes, your Highness. They were part of the resistance. We had to flee when I was a child."

The Queen nods, and then turns back to Leia. "You said first. What are the other reasons?"

"Master Skywalker and I have recently learned that we are twins who were separated at birth. He was adopted by his aunt and uncle, while I was adopted by the Organa family on Alderaan. We also learned that our birth mother was from Naboo."

There was a silence as the Queen appeared to want more information, but Leia did not offer any more information. Ari knew it was probably difficult, especially since it meant her father was the man who eventually became Darth Vader. Taylor probably told Luke and Leia a lot about their father and who he used to be, but Ari knew it was probably a lot to take in.

"I will have to meet with my advisors to discuss this," the Queen answered. "Though I am fairly certain I know we were all agree on this decision. Will you be staying with us longer?"

"Yes," Leia answered. "We will leave the necessary information if you need to contact us."

"Very well. Expect to hear from me or one of my advisors tomorrow."

Everyone in the group bowed, even Ari this time though she had started to do another curtsy. Then, leaving the way they came, with Leia in the lead, they exited the throne room.

"It sounds hopeful," Leia responded once they had left the throne room and the doors had shut behind them.

"So are we done?" Han asked, clearly glad to be done.

At that moment, Pooja appeared. She looked excited, but also concerned. "Do you have any other business to attend to?"

"No," Leia shook her head, giving her a questioning look.

"You…all of you, have been extended an invitation for dinner," Pooja explains.

"Thank you," Leia answered for them. "But you don't have to do that."

Pooja shook her head. "It isn't just my invitation. It is from my parents and my grandparents who are yours as well. Your aunt, uncle and grandparents."


	147. Family Reunion

**Chapter 147**

As the group got ready to leave, Luke stopped everyone and insisted that they get the droids first. They would be done with their work and though they were able to do things on their own, they were a still a part of their strange group.

The others agreed and walked back to the hanger where the Falcon had docked, next to the hanger where Ari and Luke's ships had landed.

It was possible to hear the droids before seeing them. Actually, they could hear Threepio before they saw the droid. "It is possible you spent time on Naboo, but I have searched my memory banks and have no recollections of spending significant time on the planet though I have the full history of Naboo from ancient history until recent time. In fact, did you know-"

The group turned past another ship just as Artoo made a rude noise to interrupt. The droids were newly polished and gleaming. They sounded as if they had been given oil baths, since there was no sound of squeaking gears.

"You oversized bucket-" Threepio started to say, then saw the others approaching and stopped. "Master Luke, Mistress Leia, we were concerned that we were unable to contact you and deemed the right course of action was to come here and await for your return."

Before Luke or Leia could say something, Pooja gasped. Everyone turned to her as her eyes grew wide. "C-3PO? R2-D2?"

"Do we…have we met?" Threepio asked the young woman. He clearly didn't know her. Artoo on the other hand started to beep and chirp, sounding excited.

"Yes," Pooja laughed, then turned her attention back to the droid. "You remember me, don't you?" she asked.

The droid beeped happily and Pooja leaned over to give the droid a hug. "I've gotten a lot taller since last time," she laughed.

"You know them?" Leia asked.

Pooja nodded. "Yes. I am not surprised Threepio doesn't remember. We didn't see him as much. I am surprised Artoo remembers. I assumed their memories would have been wiped."

Artoo beeped and Threepio translated. "Between the cleaning and some other internal damage from previous times, some of his memory seemed to return. It appears he recognizes you."

Pooja smiled and nodded then turned back to the others, realizing that she hadn't answered their questions. "Both these droids worked with your parents," she told Luke and Leia. "Fitting they would work for you both now."

"That's impossible though," Leia protested. "They have been on my ship and belonged to my father, Bail Organa, before that."

Pooja thought this over and then shrugged. "Well, I know he and Aunt Padme were friends."

"They were?" Leia asked.

Pooja nodded. "Come, let's all have dinner and then there will be plenty of time for questions."

Artoo beeped in agreement, making everyone smile. Pooja smiled and led the way, Artoo following beside her. Luke glanced at Ari, meeting her eye before motioning with his eyes to Leia. Though no words were spoken, she knew that he was concerned about Leia. Ari gave a nod of her head to tell him to walk with Leia. She would have time to show him more of Naboo later. This was much more important.

Ari fell in step aside Han. Chewie, who had to shorten his steps to keep the same pace, walked on the other side of Han.

The group was nearly silent as they walked toward the Naberrie home. Nearly silent, aside from Threepio.

Threepio, apparently feeling talkative, remarked on a number of places they walked past, especially their historical significance. Finally, Han snapped. "Shut up or shut down." Threepio seemed bothered by this, but fell silent.

"That droid can talk…" Han muttered with a shake his head.

"True, but that isn't always a bad thing," Ari responded. She glanced at Luke and Leia and saw Luke learn over to murmur something to Leia and she nodded in response. Turning her attention back to Han, Ari saw that she was watching Leia too. From what Ari had seen, Leia was taking the news of her biological parents much harder than Luke. Though if the rumors were correct, Leia had been tortured by her own father. While Ari didn't usually listen to rumors, she had a feeling there was at least some truth there. At the very least, she had been made to view her planet's destruction. Though Luke insisted that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were different people, Ari had a feeling Leia considered them the same person. As a Jedi, Ari understood what Luke meant. However, she knew without her training, she would have trouble separating the two as well.

Pooja led them down a quiet street, taking a few steps to the left as laughing children raced by. Ari couldn't help but smile, remembering her own childhood. She hadn't spent much time on Naboo, but could remember some things, including playing with friends in courtyards and in streets. She had played games on Tatooine too, though there had been a lot more work there and less children. She was glad to that she lived close to Luke or she would have had very limited interaction with others, since she only saw the other children about once a month when her family went to town for supplies.

"I didn't tell them who you were. I just said we were having visitors for dinner. I eat here at least once a week."

"I explained that you were someone who I knew years ago and friends," she answers. "And no, they won't mind. I made sure of it."

Pooja slowed and then motioned to the house with a wave of her arm. "My grandparents have lived here for as long as I can remember. Regretfully, my sister Ryoo won't be able to join us today."

Leia seemed about to ask something, but stopped as a woman came to the door. She had brown hair which was pulled back. Ari thought she might have seen a hint of silver, but that could have been a trick of the light. She also had brown eyes that seemed to light up when she saw Pooja. Ari realized it must be Pooja's mother, but she was struck by how much she looked like Padme and in turn, Leia. Similar facial features with the same color hair. Their eyes were the largest different. Pooja's mother had blue eyes and Leia had brown. Ari wasn't the only one that noticed because she saw Luke glance from this woman to Leia, then back to the woman.

Ari watched the woman's eyes take in the group and they paused longer on Leia. However, she didn't comment. Instead, she smiled. "Welcome. I am Sola Naberrie." Her gaze swept over them again, landing on Leia. "You must be Princess Leia. I've heard your name mentioned more than once." Leia gave something that was between a bow and a curtsy, a small gesture that accompanied a smile. Ari wondered if she noticed the resemblance she had with the older woman. Then Sola looked at Luke. "Commander Luke Skywalker." Luke gave a small nod of his head to her.

Then Sola glanced past them. "General Han Solo." Han gave her a roguish grin in response. "Chewbacca," Sola nodded to the Wookie who gave a quiet bark in greeting. Then, her eyes moved to Ari. "Lieutenant Arianna Narabe." Ari was surprised she knew her name. Leia, Luke, Han and Chewie were probably better known than she was, not that she wanted to be a hero. Perhaps it was because of her last name, which had its origin from Naboo. Instead of asking, Ari gave a nod with a small smile.

Sola smiled back then looked at the droids, who were standing next to each other again. "Allow me to introduce…I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations and this is my counterpart, R2D2."

This seemed to catch Sola off guard and Ari knew instantly that she, like Pooja, knew the droids. Artoo beeped happily and Ari was certain Artoo remembered her as well. She didn't know why Threepio didn't, but she assumed their memories had been wiped at least once.

"Come in, all of you. My parents are inside," Sola said. "I know they were excited about meeting you when Pooja contacted them." She shared a smile with her daughter then led them all inside.


	148. Dinner and Starlit Talk

**Chapter 148**

The group entered the Naberrie home and they were led to a living room where two adults were standing. They were nervous, that much was obvious from how they were standing. Ari, Han, Chewie, who seemed too tall for the house, and the two droids hung back.

"Grandmother, grandfather, this is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and Lieutenant Commander Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker," Pooja introduced. "They are also family."

It was clear that both of the older adults knew that. The woman walked up to Leia and studied her face. "You look so much like her." She reached up and gently touched Leia's cheek, tears in the older woman's eyes. Then, she hugged Leia. It was clear that Leia was surprised by this, but she didn't pull back.

Luke and the other man were watching them and Ari felt as if she was intruding on a very personal moment. So, she stayed silent as the woman pulled back from Leia. "I apologize. You just look so much like her." Then she turned to Luke. "And you look so much like your father. Though not many knew who he was, I knew. We all did."

"We thought you had both died with our youngest daughter though," the man spoke up. Then he glanced over at the other five, who had not said a word. "You can all come closer. And let me make introductions. I am Ruwee and this is my wife, Jobal."

Leia spoke up before everyone else sine she was very comfortable with making introductions. "This is General Han Solo, Chewbacca, Jedi Knight Arianna Narabe, C-3PO and R2-D2." Her voice was strong and even, no sign that she had been caught off guard just moments before by Jobal.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Ruwee spoke up. Ari noticed they both seemed to recognize the two droids and she wondered if R2 remembered them too. From the happy beeping, she assumed the droid did.

Handshakes and greetings were shared and then a brief pause fell over everyone. Ari knew it probably was hard for the Naberries as well as Luke and Leia. To not only see family they never knew before, but also to be told how much they resembled their parents. She felt a brief pang of sadness and grief, remembering how people would tell her that she shared certain features with her two parents. Though they had been dead for years, she doubted that she would ever truly forget them and part of her would always miss them, no matter how much time passed. Looking at Pooja, who was just a few years older than Ari herself, the young woman thought of Jett. She missed him as well. Forcing those thoughts from her mind, she came back to the present as Sola offered to get drinks for everyone.

Everyone took seats in the room, which became crowded quickly. However, Leia, always able to be diplomatic, commented on what she had seen so far of Naboo as well as the Naberrie's home and their hospitality.

With drinks, the conversation was casual, though Ari found herself watching more than anything else. When she was younger, she might have jumped into any conversation about her homeworld. Yet, this was not about her. It was about Luke, Leia and their recently found family.

"I apologize for earlier," Jobal spoke up after a few minutes. "You see, we had wondered often about our grandchildren and what it would have been like if they had lived. Now, to find out that they are alive…and heroes of the Rebellion. Oh, Padme would have been so proud of you both." She was speaking to the group, but her focus was clearly on Leia and Luke.

"Just like we are," Ruwee said.

"We couldn't have done it alone," Leia told them both, glancing back at Han, Chewie, Ari and the droids. Artoo beeped at this and none could help smiling at least a little, which helped the tension in the room.

"I am sure that there are many stories that grandmother and grandfather could tell you," Pooja spoke up. "But I have something I want to show you. If I may," she directed the last part of that to her grandparents.

"The three of us would like to show you," Jobal smiled.

Luke and Leia glanced at each other, very briefly. "We'd be happy to see whatever you would like to show us," Leia spoke for them both, then glanced at Han, Ari, Chewie and the droids.

"You go on," Han said.

Ari nodded in agreement. "We'll wait here." Her blue eyes met Luke's. No words were spoken between them, but nothing needed to be said. She gave him a small smile, which he returned before getting to his feet with the others.

Ari, Han, Chewie and the droids watched them go. They could hear the murmur of voices get quieter as they walked down the hall.

"So what do you think of Naboo?" Ari asked Han.

"It's nice," he shrugged. "I haven't seen a lot. This is where you're from, right? Still like how you remember it?"

Ari considered it for a moment. "Some things are. Yet, things are different. Though maybe the differences are because I've changed a lot."

Han nodded. "Well, don't think any of us are the same. Never expected picking up some passengers would change my life."

Ari smiled. "You mean an older man, a boy and two droids?"

"As well as a stowaway and then an infuriating princess," he smirked.

"Yeah, well I didn't plan on being a stowaway," Ari admitted. "But I have a feeling Luke would have made me stay, though I didn't have any reason to."

"He didn't seem the sort to force anyone to do anything back then."

Ari thought it over. "You're right, but look at how I was back then." It was only a few years ago, but to Ari felt like it was someone else's life.

Han nodded. "So, are you going to stay here?"

"I'd like to stay a bit longer or come back to visit again, but I won't be staying for good. I know one thing Luke and I need to do is find other Force sensitive beings and hopefully we can start the Jedi Order again."

"It's going to take you a long time."

"But it will be worth it."

Han opened his mouth to say something, then voices could be heard as they heard the others returning.

Leia seemed to be a little stunned as she sat down again.

Chewie made a concerned sound and Han frowned. "What's wrong?"

Leia glance at them and offered a small smile. "We just saw some pictures. It was odd."

"And Leia looks a lot like her," Luke offered, sitting down next to Leia. Ari could tell that he was affected by what he saw too, but he was handling it much better. Ari knew it must have been hard for both of them.

"It just is a surprise. Seeing her like this after so long. I saw holos of her, but not since I found out," Leia explained.

"Well, while you get used to the idea, how about some food?" Jobal suggested.

Ari could feel some of the tension from all the emotions lessen at this idea. Hopefully it would help put everyone more at ease.

It had been a good meal and everyone had tried to keep the conversation light talking more about Naboo, though Leia and Pooja also shared some funny stories involving politicians they had met through the years.

After dinner, everyone settled into the living room. The Naberrie family asked about all of them and then the conversation turned to their family as well as Padme. After about a half hour of stories, Ari felt the need for air and slipped away.

She stepped into the back yard, breathing the clean air, looking up at the stars

"All the stars are different here."

Ari didn't even turn around. Instead, she just nodded, eyes still skyward. "We've seen dozens of different skies," she remarked.

"Each time, it is so different," Luke responded as he slowly walked to join her. Ari felt his presence, both physically and through the Force, as he stopped, standing next to her.

"And you can see the sky here. It's beautiful," she murmured. "It is hard to see the stars on Coruscant."

She could sense that Luke was looking at her and she glanced over. He was giving her a quizzical look. "Why are you thinking of Coruscant?"

"We're going to be rebuilding the Republic. That is where it will happen."

Luke nodded. "That is where the seat of the government should be. I am not sure if it is the place for the Jedi."

"That is where the Temple is," Ari reminded him.

"I know. It is just very busy. And political. I would like to have it here, but from what I know of politics, that might not go well."

Ari shook her head. "People from Naboo try to have peace. I think it would be too busy with all the Jedi here. And favoritism."

"And not very close to Coruscant if we are needed there," Luke agreed.

"But if you chose another planet, maybe just for training, to get away from the politics, maybe that would be good," Ari suggested.

Luke was silent, but Ari could tell he was thinking it over, even when he glanced up at the sky again. Ari looked up as well, trying to remember the names of some of the more prominent stars.

"The temples on Yavin Four were good for the Alliance. They could work for the Jedi," Luke commented after a long pause. "And there are really no settlements there now. It might be a good place for training."

Ari nodded. "It would be. Though, you would have to ask Leia and the rest, I am sure."

"They will want the Jedi back," Luke answered. "I see no reason why they would say no. Though that is still quite some time off. We have more Force sensitive beings to find and the Temple to rebuild."

"You'll be busy, Master Skywalker," Ari said with a small smile, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"I said we," Luke reminded her. "We've spent much of this war apart. I think it is about time we spent some of it together."

Ari couldn't deny that she was happy to hear this. It felt that ever since they had embarked on this journey, their paths divided often, even if they did continue to cross. Her Jedi training and living through war did cause her to grow up, though she did miss her best friend when he was gone. He had changed even more. No longer just some kid from Tatooine; he was a Jedi Master. Mostly serious and serene, but on occasion, she would see the spark in his eyes that made her think of cool sandy nights when they used to plan what they would do when they got older. She knew that neither of them had expected this. "I think so too." She heard the sound of voices inside and remarked. "I am surprised you are not in there still. I am sure they have a lot to say about your mother."

"They do. And I will hear more. I had noticed you were gone though and thought you might like some company."

Ari nodded. "I was feeling a little out of place. Listening to stories about your family just as you are learning about them too."

Luke reached out and squeezed her hand. "They might be my grandparents and aunt and they might be talking about my parents, but you are a part of my family, in a way. We grew up together. And friendship turned into love."

Ari squeezed his hand back and just as she was about to respond, she was interrupted.

"This is where you two have gone off to."

Ari and Luke both turned to see Leia standing there. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but we were wondering where you two were. You seemed to just disappear."

"We were just enjoying the night sky," Luke responded.

"It is pretty," Leia agreed. "Which is why, though we need to go back, we should stay a few more days. Pooja mentioned a place that our mother used to love and I would like to see it. She is already contacting to Palace to see if we can have use of it."

Ari had to admit, she was surprised. She expected that Leia was going to want to move on as soon as possible, to begin rebuilding the Republic. However, maybe a break is what they all needed. "What is the name of the place?" Perhaps she knew of it.

"There wasn't a specific location exactly, but she said it was beautiful. She described it, along with the fields and waterfalls. They call it the royal lake retreat."


	149. Arriving at the Lake Retreat

**Chapter 149**

"This is beautiful," Leia remarked as their boat neared the lake retreat. "It reminds me of Alderaan in some ways."

"A bit different but I guess I can see it," Han remarked.

This drew Leia's attention. "You never told me you went to Alderaan."

"Years before I got mixed into the whole rebellion thing. And you never asked," Han shrugged as the boat reached the dock.

Leia got off first, not bothering to wait a hand being offered to steady her. The others paused, waiting for Ari who was just staring at the Lake Retreat. Somehow, she knew this place. She realized she must have come here with her mother at some time but she couldn't remember when or why. That was the only way she could have been here. Or had it been a dream she forgot? A vision of the Force?

No matter the reason, it was breath taking. If she strained her ears, she could hear the distant roar of waterfalls. The architecture of Naboo was shown in all its grandeur at this place. A retreat, but one untouched by war. Ari saw the flowers were in full bloom and all of a sudden, felt something bittersweet. She was back on Naboo, in one of the most beautiful places, yet there was something that felt wrong.

"You're not the young girl you used to be." Luke's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she gave a nod before stepping onto the dock. She saw a few servants, some coming to the dock to get their bags and Ari realized the Queen must have either quickly sent them or that they were always there. The Queen had invited them to stay as guests and the Naberrie family would be coming the following day. They had spent the night as guests in palace quarters. The Naberries had invited them all to stay, but four humans, a Wookie and two droids seemed like too many guests.

Though the rooms had been luxurious, Ari had found it hard to sleep. Being on Naboo was wonderful, but it made her ache for how things used to be. Innocence that was gone forever. Security she hadn't felt in a long time. And, of course, her family. She missed them terribly and seeing all of the familiar places, while soothing old pains, new ones arose. She had mediated for half of the night. The feelings made sense and she had released them into the Force which had allowed her to sleep, yet she had a feeling those feelings would keep appearing here on Naboo.

Luke used the Force to help the droids out, just so they wouldn't fall in the water and then he followed with Han and Chewie.

"This truly is beautiful," Leia said as she walked up the stairs, pausing at a railing to look out over the water.

"The Lake Country is known for its natural beauty," Ari said, pausing beside her. She felt the Force all around her, in the water, the flowers, in the air and everywhere. She felt a shift as Luke helped the droids on the stairs again. Threepio was busy stating facts about humans and Gungans as well as facts about the flowers and even the retreat. Ari heard all of this, though she didn't say much since she knew a bit about all of this information.

"So is there a lot to do around here?" Han asked.

"It's a retreat," Leia countered before Ari could answer. "It is a place to get away from everything. Relax."

"There are things to see though. The waterfalls are breath taking," Ari offered, remembering them from her childhood. She thought about everything she saw, then paused, remembering one place her mother had taken her to, though they had to go when no one else was watching, slipping away from the festivals at night. Padme Naberrie's gravesite. It was said to be in one of Padme's favorite places. She hesitated, and then added. "Your mother's gravesite."

She felt Leia stiffen and she could tell even Luke was a little surprised.

"I didn't remember until just now. My family had come for a festival and as things were ending, my mother took me there to see it and told me about your mother. I didn't know her personally, but Aunt Sabe did talk about her as an old friend. And the site, it is a beautiful memorial. People loved her and my mother told me things while there, which is why we went at night. No one else would go at night, finding it hard to find if they didn't know where it was."

It was silent for a moment then a voice spoke up. "We apologize to not meet you at the dock, we just had much to get ready for your arrival."

Everyone turned and saw a woman, probably in her early thirties standing there. She was smiling at them and seemed genuinely glad to see them. "I am Tane and if you need anything, please let me or anyone else know. We're getting your things ready. We have five bedrooms ready and our services are available to your droids."

"Thank the Maker," Threepio responded.

She laughed at this. "Is there anything else can help with?"

"Is there land transportation available for our use?" Leia asked.

Tane nodded. "Of course. And any of us would be willing to tell you of some lovely places as well."

Leia and Luke shared a look before Leia spoke again. "Could you perhaps tell us where to find Senator Amidala's grave?"

Tane seemed a little surprised, and then nodded. "Of course. It's fairly close, though perhaps you would care for lunch first," she offered.

"I almost never turn down a meal," Han spoke up.

Chewie gave something that sounded like a laugh then replied.

"Yeah, I did once," he protested. "That one time with Lando."

Han and Chewie argued the entire way inside. "The quarters for the ladies are this way," Tena motioned for Ari and Leia to follow while another person came to show Luke, Han and Chewie to their rooms.

Ari saw her bag on one of the rooms and entered, letting Tena show Leia the other one. She sat on the bed, noting how comfortable it was. There was a nightstand and dresser in the room as a mirror hung on the wall over the dresser. There was closet built into the wall and a desk and chair were in the corner. All of these were made of a deep brown wood that Ari had a feeling came from Naboo. Natural sunlight came through the window and she looked out on the water. It was a beautiful view. In fact, the entire arrangement was nice and she knew that the others probably had similar rooms. She was glad they weren't filled with various items. The natural state of the rooms really showed how people wanted to get away from the hectic lifestyles of politics. She could understand that, though she had not taken part in a lot of the political meetings.

Deciding that they would be staying for awhile, Ari did something she had not done in a long time. She unpacked her bag. There wasn't much in it, but it felt nice to feel as if she had a place to call home, even for a few days.

"Lunch is ready," a voice spoke up from the doorway.

Ari turned from where she was sitting, looking out the window at the water. Even though they had been on planets with water, they weren't like this. It was almost foreign to her after so long, though she had the overwhelming urge to go swimming. Maybe there would be a chance.

"Thank you," she said to the woman standing there. It was the one who had shown Luke, Han and Chewie to their rooms. "What is your name?"

"Sarne," the woman responded.

"Thank you, Sarne," Ari smiled as she got to her feet. She glanced once in the mirror and though not every hair was in place, she looked alright.

When she got to the table, she saw the others were already there, Leia and Han arguing about something.

"Of course that was what it was," Leia remarked.

"It was not," Han sighed, sounding exasperated. Chewie spoke up with a few barks. "You're not helping," Han told him.

"Since Ari is here, could we perhaps keep from bickering for now and enjoy this meal?" Luke spoke up. His voice was not loud, but it carried weight to it, though Ari saw a very brief smile cross his features.

Ari took her seat and was pleased when she saw some of the food. It looked and smelled good, making Ari's mouth water. Though she hadn't had food from her homeplanet in a long time, she remembered the names, which she shared with the others at the table. The meal passed without too much conversation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was soothing to sit down and have a real meal instead of eating rations on a ship.

When the meal ended, Tane appeared again. "A speeder is ready to take you. Your droids would have trouble, so they will be staying."

Ari knew it might be hard for the droids and she thought about R4 who would be coming with the Naberrie family the following day since the droid needed a little work done in the city. She looked forward to seeing her droid again.

Chewie made a few growling remarks and everyone turned to Han to translate. "Well, I'm sure." He turned to Tane. "Is there any way that he can contact his family back on Kashyyyk?"

This surprised everyone at the table. Ari could tell from the ripples in the Force as Tane nodded. "We can arrange that."

"Chewie, you have family on Kashyyyk? You haven't mentioned them," Leia spoke up.

Chewie barked an answer and Han translated. "He said that he knew he needed to stay with us more. And the life debt, though I have insisted it has been paid back many times over." Chewie seemed about to protest, but Han shook his head. "I still say you did."

This made the Wookie sigh then he said something else. "He suggested we go and he can contact his family," Han translated.

"Are you sure?" Ari asked. "We could wait."

Again, Han translated. "No, he said we should go. Besides, speeders made for humans are too cramped for him."

The four humans said goodbye to Chewie, then went outside. Ari took a deep breath of the air, enjoying it. The smell of flowers and grass, of the water from the lake. The sun was warm on her face, not harsh like the twin Tatooine suns.

Then, she turned her attention back to the others. While this was her homeplanet and she knew many mourned the loss of Senator Amidala, she had a feeling none would be affected like Luke and Leia.


	150. Visiting a Grave

**Chapter 150**

Ari could see why it was suggested that the droids stay behind. She forgot how slopped the landscape was. All around there were hills of rolling meadows. She remembered playing hide and seek among the tall grasses with the other children during the spring festivals. Their laughter and shouts of delight were often accompanied by the constant thundering of the nearby waterfalls.

Ari shook her head, focusing on the present. Those memories were so clear now that she was back on Naboo but they could have very well been the memories of someone else, from another lifetime.

Though she had the basic idea of the direction to go, she couldn't remember exactly where the gravesite was located. Things always looked different to a child, so she focused on the Force, letting it help guide her. It felt odd to Ari, using the Force like in such a tranquil setting. She used it so often while practicing with her lightsaber or in battle that using it in a serene meadow like this was almost soothing.

As they approached the gravesite, Ari slowed the speeder, than stopped it. "We'll have to walk from here." She got out of the speeder with ease, feet landing without a sound. Then she glanced at her companions. Luke got out of the speeder as well, much like she did. Han had got out of the speeder then offered his hand to Leia. She took it and stepped out gracefully. Ari stole a glance at Luke who smiled faintly at this.

Though she was curious as to what Luke and Leia were thinking, she didn't ask and she didn't use the Force to find out either. Private thoughts were supposed to be for that person alone, unless they wanted to share them, or if they somehow broadcast it through the Force. She wondered how they felt about being here; about to visit their mother's grave.

Ari found it hard to imagine not knowing her mother. She still missed her mother, every day, though years had passed since that fateful day when she lost her entire family. She imagined it would be different though, since both Luke and Leia had never met her and both had been raised by loving parental figures. Leia clearly had loved her adopted father and though she didn't often speak of her adopted mother, who had died when Leia was young, it was obvious the Princess had loved her as well. Luke's uncle, through gruff, did care for Luke and his aunt was as kind a person as anyone that Ari had ever known. While Luke and Leia had been given time to think about their father, the man who became Darth Vader, they had just recently learned about their mother. They did not know her, yet they were coming to her grave.

Ari only needed a moment to lead the short distance up a path through a few trees. There was a way to come with speeders, but this was the only way Ari knew, though she was finding everything seemed different compared to how things were years ago when she was brought here by her mother.

It only took a minute until they were in a beautiful clearing, where there were wild flowers in bloom. They covered the entire clearing except for one area, which drew Ari's attention immediately. Padme's grave. It was clearly maintained well, with fresh flowers there. The stone still looked polished and the words engraved were clearly visible.

Ari had considered walking over, but when Luke walked over, Leia just a step behind, Ari stayed back. Han did the same, apparently felt uncomfortable, from what Ari could see. He kept glancing around and saw him shifting his weight from one foot to the other. She knew that he was an orphan so this probably felt strange for him. She had thought to ask him about his childhood, but it never seemed to be the right time and this certainly wasn't it.

So, the two of them just stood there silently, watching Luke and Leia approach the grave. The twins stood so close, their shoulders were nearly touching. Ari couldn't tell if they spoke, since their backs were to Ari and she was too far to hear, even if words were spoken.

Ari watched as Luke reached over and touched something on the headstone. A hologram appeared and even from the distance, Ari could tell it was Padme. It wasn't just one picture though. It showed her as a young child, then a dozen more, showing images of her growing up, including when she became princess, then queen and finally senator.

She watched as Luke wrapped one arm around Leia, who was ever so slightly leaning against him. She could sense this was difficult for them. The mother they never knew. Yet, there was something peaceful about the area, which softened the pain of loss.

Something about Naboo tugged at Ari and she felt a mixture of things. Raw, aching loss from her family was something she had hidden away for years, keeping busy and burying it deep inside her. Being back on Naboo reminded her of all she had faced and all she had lost. Her family was gone, as were many friends who had fought alongside her in the Alliance. The feelings of sadness swept over her, but then she slowly felt some of the pain ebb away. It was still there. It might always be, but the serenity of this place as well as the beauty of Naboo, seemed to be helping to heal her. It also brought back happier memories.

All of those memories came back in a rush. She remembered playing in fields like this one as a child. There was also the memory of when she met her baby brother, Jett, just hours after he was born. Aunt Sabe and her mother letting her play dress up with their gowns that were much too big for her. Growing up on Tatooine, which hadn't been easy, but she remembered the good times. The beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Being allowed to keep her candido, Saber. Hard work, yet her mother tried to make it not seem so bad. Her father made sure they never went hungry or thirsty. Her parents had run instead of fighting more, probably because of their children. Though she didn't have any, Ari understood now. They both could have fought, but could have died and then she and Jett would have been left alone, which they couldn't let happen. Then, of course, there was Luke. Since she moved to Tatooine, he had become a constant in her life. Yes, Biggs and Luke did a lot together, they were almost like brothers. Yet, she still had considered Luke her best friend. Now, it was certainly something more. Love.

Ari had followed Luke from Tatooine and her life had changed forever. She became a Jedi Knight, had helped destroy the Empire and was seeing the dawn of a new government forming. She also had met people that she now couldn't imagine not being in her life.

Leia, who Ari was still trying to understand. Luke's twin and a very brave, talented politician who also had Force abilities. Perhaps she couldn't understand Leia because Leia was still trying to understand it all too. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader and destroyed Alderaan, murdering millions. Leia was forced to watch it and she was tortured too. Yet, Anakin Skywalker had married Senator Amidala, bringing two children into the world. Luke and Leia. It wouldn't surprise Ari if Leia was having trouble dealing with all of this.

Then there was Han. The smuggler wasn't a smuggler anymore. He was a high ranking official now, if he kept his position now that the war was over. Ari doubted her would go back to smuggling. He was too well known now. He would probably keep the_ Falcon_ though and keep flying too. He might seem rough, but Ari knew he did have a good heart. In small, little ways, it would show, though he would probably deny it.

Then there were others. Chewie, who was quite brave and loyal. He pledged a life debt to Han, to travel with him even when he had a family at home. Though Ari couldn't really translate or speak like a Wookie, she was quite fond of the large alien. There were the droids. Arfour, Artoo and Threepio. They seemed so much like people, she often forgot they were machines. They had personalities and she knew she would be very upset if something happened to them. There were others, like Lando, Taga, Taylor, the Narabe family and all of the other Rebels.

It stunned her to realize that though she considered herself an orphan, she really wasn't, not really. She had loyal friends and, in a way, she had formed a family with them, especially Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and the droids.

"Are you alright?"

Han's question brought her back to the present and when she looked at him, she noticed he looked blurry. She frowned and rubbed her eyes. They were wet and she brushed at her cheeks.

She had been crying and hadn't even noticed. They weren't just tears of grief though. They were also bittersweet. The pain would always be there, but it got easier to think of the good instead of just the bad.

"Yeah," she assured him.

He gave her a look, clearly not believing her.

"I am," she insisted, brushing away at the trails left by tears. She gave him a small smile, finding it hard to explain why she had cried and why things were going to be alright. Luckily, Han didn't ask for more clarification.

They both glanced over when they saw movement out of the corner of their eyes. Luke and Leia were walking back toward them. Leia looked more shaken than Luke, though Luke was good at hiding his emotions.

No one had to say anything as they walked back to the speeder. Ari had a feeling that no words could say how they felt. It wasn't uncomfortable though. As Ari got in, she glanced at Luke, asking if he was okay, without saying a word. He just gave a nod, giving her a questioning look.

She nodded as well. She could hear Han and Leia talking quietly in the back and though she could have listened to hear it, she would never use her abilities for that. Casting one last look in the direction of the hidden grave Ari powered up the speeder again and soon they were headed back to the Lake Retreat.


	151. A Night Time Visitor

**Chapter 151**

Ari awoke with a start, sitting up in the bed, her heart pounding. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, breathing faster than usual. Even as her eyes fell on the various items in the room, such as the rug on the floor and the desk in the corner, she knew she wouldn't find anything amiss. It had been a nightmare. That was all. Even as she tried to remember it, the details of the nightmare slipped away, like grains of sand would slip between her fingers. She knew it wasn't a vision, but the more she tried to remember, the faster the memory of it disappeared until she was left with just the discomfort it left behind along with her racing heart.

As her heartbeat slowed back to a normal pace, she opened herself up to the Force, releasing the discomfort. It wasn't difficult with so many calming things around her. The dull roar of the waterfalls seemed quiet and almost soft from this distance. Aside from that, it was quiet. A quiet she was unaccustomed. She was used to being in a base with hundreds of others. Or in a ship where there was always a hum of the systems, at the very least the engines to keep the ship moving and the life support to continue to recycle the air. The times she was on planets, there had been sounds there, such as the traffic on Coruscant or the sounds of the jungle on the moon, Yavin 4. Even on Tatooine there had been the hum of systems, especially security ones at night as well as the sound of the wind. Here, it was just quiet and though it was strange to her ears, it was a refreshing change that aided in calming her.

There was a very slight breeze, so light that she could barely feel it, that came through the open window and archway, carrying with it the clean, refreshing scent of water and the faint, sweet smell of native flora.

Ari pushed back the blanket and went to the window, taking a deep breath, letting the scent wash over her, tension leaving her muscles as she looked out over the water, which she could see from her window.

The moon and stars were bright and helped illuminate a night that would have otherwise been plunged into darkness. They reflected off the smoothly flowing water, making it seem as if the water itself had an aura about it.

Though she loved the water, her eyes went back to the stars. She knew Tatooine was not that far from here and wondered where it was, which of the two stars were the twin suns she had seen every day? She also wondered about the rest of the stars. Which ones had she traveled by? Which ones were suns that provided light to planets she had been to? Which ones were places she still had left to go?

"Even as a child you dreamed of traveling."

Ari whipped around quickly, even as she registered the voice. Familiar, though she hadn't heard it in years. Even as her eyes focused on the speaker, her heart racing, her mind told her it wasn't possible.

Yet, there she was, Katri. Ari's mother.

She looked just as Ari remembered, though she was different. She seemed to shine faintly like a distant star, making all of her features look pale and subdued. On closer inspection, Ari noticed that she was somewhat translucent. Ari could see through her.

She had heard of such things being possible and had even seen it happen on Endor. Yet, she hadn't been this close to the ghostly figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. She also not never expected to see her mother again.

"Mom?" she asked after a long pause, finding it hard to breath, let alone speak.

Katri offered her a small smile. "I felt this might be a shock for you. I apologize for that. Yet, I wanted to talk to you. You have grown into a fine young lady, Ari. Your father and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Ari quickly glanced around the room, wondering if she would see her father as well.

"No. It is just me. And only for this one time."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked. "Only for this one time?" She knew that Ben Kenobi had spoken to Luke on a few occasions and shown himself to Luke more than once.

"My training was limited at best and this is not easy. Besides, a lot of time has passed. It is harder when more time passes."

"Why now then?" Ari couldn't resist asking. She took a step closer and though she wanted her hug her mother, she held back, knowing her arms would go right through her form.

"Soon it will be too difficult to visit. As for before…you were following your own path without without needing to speak to me like this."

Ari shook her head. "I needed you."

Katri sighed. "I know. We did attempt to flee the troopers, but we couldn't. I am just so thankful that you were not there."

The mention of what happened was painful and Ari winced. "I might have been able to help."

"Or you more likely would have been killed as well."

Ari knew that was probably true. "That doesn't mean I didn't need you then. Or so many other times."

Katri smiled faintly and motioned for Ari to sit down on the bed again. "Do you think those things happened by chance? I am now part of the Force. So is your father, so is Jett. Everyone else that has perished. We have never truly left you, Ari because the Force has never left you."

"What do you mean? You caused some of this?" Ari asked as she sat down on the bed again, her mother just mere feet from her now. She could reach out and touch her, if she had been more than a specter.

"Wasn't it the Force that helped you in the space above Yavin? Wasn't it the Force that allowed you to fight against opponents that could have destroyed you? Wasn't it also the Force that brought people into your life, like Siri and Taylor?"

"You did that? Then what about all the bad things, like Biggs being killed? Or Han being frozen in carbonite? Or Luke's hand being cut off?" Ari questioned.

Katri shook her head. "Dear Ari, there is bad and good, the dark side of the force and the light side of the force. The Sith and the Jedi. There is a balance that has finally been achieved. A balance that has been offset for many years, even before you were born. The Force is in all living things and while it can be used for good or evil, it is up to each person to decide. The Force clearly had meant for you to overcome obstacles, some caused by the dark side. As part of the Force, we can't control it like a living Jedi can. Yet, we can use it to assist. Such as this visit, or when Luke heard the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You never came before," she protested.

"I know. I already explained. You had the Force leading you without me having to appear like this. Not just the Force, but yourself. You are so much stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for."

Ari shook her head. "No. I'm not a hero like Luke or Leia or Han. I'm just Luke's friend who got mixed up in all this. I just happen to have some interesting abilities."

Katri shook her head. "Not all heroes get medals. Heroes are normal people who do things for a greater good, no matter the odds. You are a hero. Your friends are too. Even your R4 unit could be considered such."

Ari agreed with that. If not for R4, she was certain she would have fared much worse on various occasions.

There was a momentary pause before she said, "Mom, I miss you."

"I have missed you too. I often wish I could have been there to help you. At least my death wasn't pointless. If your father and I had lived would you have followed Luke? If Jett had survived, would you really risk taking him with you?"

Ari knew the answers to those questions. She might have followed him, but it was also very likely she might have stayed on Tatooine and continued to just dream of things. She couldn't imagine that life now, more years spent under the hot blazing suns.

"I imagine if things had been different, if the war had never started, we would have sent you to the Academy," Katri said, breaking Ari away from her thoughts. "Yet, we couldn't risk too much, even on Tatooine. That is why we did not tell you about it or train you."

"You were a Jedi though…and a handmaiden."

Katri shook her head. "I had a lightsaber, but was not considered strong in the Force. A Jedi Master had taken me to make my lightsaber. He wanted to make me his Padawan, but before that could happen, he died. He had somehow crossed paths with my uncle, who told my parents about being chosen as a Padawan. Yet, I was too old for a new Master after he died and my family wanted me back, instead of letting me be sent to Agricorps. I suppose I was lucky, or I would have been killed along with the others."

"During the purge?"

Katri nodded sadly. "That was when the Dark Side of the Force gained much power, keeping its grasp until the events of Endor."

"Do you know what will happen now?" Ari couldn't help asking.

"The future is always changing, always in motion," Katri answered. "I can't tell you what the future holds. However, I can tell the present."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked, perplexed.

"Your father and I approve of you with Luke."

Ari felt her cheeks blushing. "Yeah?"

Katri nodded. "We always thought it might happen. You two always got along quite well. I felt that when you got older, romance would form. I apparently was correct. So, you have our blessing."

"Even though the Jedi Code forbids attachment?" Ari asked.

"Attachment can be dangerous," Katri admitted. "Yet, I believe it can also make us stronger. You and Luke will be able to rewrite the Code. Perhaps that is necessary to bring Jedi back."

Ari nodded. "Things will be different."

"I have no doubt of that, though I have a feeling that your new way will work well for this new republic."

"Isn't that telling the future?" Ari asked with a small smile.

This made Katri laugh quietly. "No. It is me, knowing that you can do anything you set your mind to. I believe that you and Luke can do many great things for the Jedi, just as I know others will help build the new government. It won't be easy though."

"I am used to hard work," Ari reminded her.

"I know you are," Katri answered. Her gazed traveled to the window and though it was still dark, Ari had a feeling that dawn might soon be approaching. "I will have to be going, Ari."

"No," Ari protested, moving to grab her mother's hands then stopped herself at the last minute. "Please…don't go. You just got here and I have so much to talk to you about." Katri moved one hand and brought it up to Ari cheek's and Ari was almost certain she could feel her mother's touch. "Please."

"Arianna, I wish I could stay," she said. "It is time to let go though. We will be reunited again. I can assure you of that. It just will not be for some time. Just remember to trust the Force, listen to it. That is Jedi advice. As your mother, listen to your heart."

"Don't those sometimes contradict one another?"

Katri paused. "Sometimes it could. You will know what to do if those two things conflict. You will choose the right path."

Ari shook her head slightly. "How do you know that?"

"You are my daughter. I know that you have it inside you." Katri looked at her for another moment, as if studying before speaking again. "I must go, but remember what I have told you. Remember too how much I love you and how much your father loves you and how much Jett loves you. Yet, don't let the past keep you from your future. I might not be able to see the future, but I sense great things waiting for you on the horizon." Even as she said this, Katri started to fade from sight.

"I love you, Mom," Ari said, trying to hold back tears. "And Dad and Jett."

Katri just smiled at this, putting one hand over her heart to let Ari know she felt the same way before disappearing from sight.

Ari couldn't help the fact that she felt tears roll down her cheeks and buried her face in the pillow. She knew the nightmare had been a way to wake her up so she could talk to her mother, but seeing her, then losing her again in that way was painful. Yet, she also was so relieved to talk to her that the guilt she had been dealing with for years was disappearing. There were so many emotions mixed in those tears.

The release of her emotions slowly calmed her and as the tears slowed then stopped, she felt herself feeling exhausted. It didn't take long before she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.


	152. A Question and an Answer

**Chapter 152**

Ari slowly opened her eyes and saw the first light of morning coming through the window. It took her just a moment to remember the night before and glanced at where she had last seen her mother. There was no sign of her and though she had hoped for one, she wasn't surprised.

That didn't fill her with pain though. Instead, it made her smile faintly. Yes, she would miss her mother, but she was able to speak to her one final time, able to really say goodbye. Besides, hadn't her mother always promised to be with her? Part of the Force, which would always be a part of her. Something she could touch as easily as one might touch the water in the lake outside.

Ari changed clothes and she left her room, not bothering with shoes. The stone floors were cool and smooth under her bare feet. She got so used to wearing boots on Tatooine, on ships and various bases that it was nice to go without them for a short time.

She didn't think any of the others would be up that early, able to sense that it seemed as if this everyone there was sleeping peacefully.

She paused sensing something in the Force. Not everyone. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was awake at this time. She let the Force guide her to that person. She knew the presence of the person even before she saw him. It was Luke.

Ari stopped a few feet from where he was standing. He was dressed in all black, as he often did now, standing at the verandah that offered a beautiful view that looked even more breathtaking from the various hues of red, orange and yellow that fell across the water and lit up the sky.

There was only silence for a minute and Ari took in that moment. Not just the beauty of Naboo but the serene look on Luke's face. His eyes were closed and if he had been lying down, one could have assumed he was sleeping. Ari had a feeling that he was meditating, possibly over everything that had happened recently. It was something she knew she would most likely want to do as well at some point. This was the perfect place for it.

"I saw my father again last night," Luke said quietly. He clearly must have sensed Ari's presence like she had sensed his.

"Your father?" Ari repeated, a bit surprised, taking a step closer. She didn't know if Anakin would even attempt to appear. However, after the visit with her mother, she shouldn't be too surprised.

He nodded, finally opening his eyes, turning to look at her. "Yes. He had much to say. He said I saved him, having him turn back to the light side of the Force right before he died. He was sorry for all that had happened, though he knew sorry could never fix all that had he done."

Ari nodded, not asking for more. She had a feeling it must have been quite an emotional talk for Luke.

"He also told me something interesting about this place. He and my mother were married here."

"On Naboo?"

"Yes, but here. At this lake retreat. Just a few feet from where we are standing. The witnesses were R2-D2 and C-3PO. They were married by a Naboo holy man, mere days after the Clone Wars started. Of course, they kept it a secret. Then later, when my mother found out she was going to have a child, she wanted a nursery here. At this Villa. This used to belong to the Naberrie family. After Padme's death, it was given to the Queen, but the Naberries and their guests are able to use it whenever they wish."

"Your father told you all this?" Ari asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes. It is possible we would have met as children anyway. Your mother a handmaiden and mine as a politician."

Ari nodded. "Possibly." A beat of silence followed before she said, "You weren't the only one to have a visitor." Luke gave her a questioning look. He never really seemed surprised anymore, though after all he had been through, Ari was almost certain nothing would surprise him now. "My mother."

"Your mother came to visit you?"

Ari nodded. "She looked like your father, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi did that night after the Emperor and Death Star were destroyed. Like a ghost."

Luke nodded. "Well, I can imagine that it is possible, due to Jedi training, even if it was limited." He studied Ari a little more closely. "How are you feeling about it all?"

"You can't tell through the Force?" Ari asked with a small smile.

"I know you have gotten better shielding your thoughts. Also, I would rather ask than to use the Force. I have a feeling it is more than just one emotion though."

Ari nodded, looking out over the water as she gathered her thoughts. Luke didn't pressure her to speak quickly, so she let herself take a minute as the sun started its ascent.

"I miss her. I miss her and I miss my father. I miss Jett and Saber. I think I always will. Yet, it feels different now. It doesn't hurt like it did before. Maybe because I was able to say goodbye. I feel more at peace about things now."

"They will always be a part of you," Luke told her.

"I know, through the Force," Ari nodded.

Luke gave her a small smile. "In part, but also because of your memories and that you keep them close to your heart."

Ari's smile matched his. It was small, but carried enough meaning that nothing needed to be said.

Both of them turned to look at the water again and Ari felt Luke take her hand in his. It was a small, simple gesture, but one she appreciated. He gave her hand a small squeeze and she returned it. Together, they watched the sunrise, silent, as the sky grew lighter and the sunlight touched everything around them.

"I have been thinking a lot about the future," Luke admitted after some time had passed, his eyes still on the water.

"Brand new day, brand new republic. New Jedi Order," Ari nodded, also taking in the scenery around them. "Only fitting since so much has changed."

"At least not everything," Luke responded, his fingers brushing over the bracelet she was wearing again.

Ari looked up at Luke finally, smiling. "No. Not everything."

Luke easily met her gaze. "Ari…" he started and then paused. "Ari, I wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything," she answered, knowing that from the tone of his voice, this had to be serious. Her smile faded as her eyes met his. After a pause she gave him a questioning look. "Luke?"

"My father said that he approves of us together. My mother does too. I also know for certain that Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would agree."

Ari nodded slowly. "It sounds similar to what my mother said. That she and my father approved."

"Well, that is good to hear," Luke admitted, falling silent again as he looked out at the water.

"Luke, you were going to ask me something," she reminded him.

Luke nodded, looking out at the water for another moment, and then he turned to her, taking both her hands in his. Both felt real and if she didn't know better, she would not have been able to guess which one was his fake hand and which was his real one.

His hands squeezed hers as his eyes met hers. "Arianna, will you marry me?"

Ari was stunned and for a moment all she could do was look at him. Had Luke just asked her to marry him? "What?" she finally stammered.

"I know it isn't the most romantic proposal. Also, a bit sudden, but marry me. I know we only recently admitted our feelings to one another, but it is right. I can just tell."

"The Force?" Ari asked as she started to think about this now that the shock was wearing off.

"In part. I just know that there will not be someone else like you. I also know that I love you. As impulsive as this sounds, I want to marry you before we leave Naboo. You are from here, my mother was from here. This is where my parents fell in love and got married. It is the same with your parents."

"You want to get married that fast?" Ari was once again finding it difficult to take all of this in.

Luke sighed. "I know it is a lot to think about, but Ari, I love you. I want to marry you before we have to part ways again. Hopefully, not for long, but you know that there will be time apart. We will be rebuilding the Jedi Order. Finding those who are Force sensitive. Missions given to us by the Republic."

"And what if you meet someone else?" Ari asked after a moment. "There was that dream girl that you used to talk about."

Luke smiled a little. "A girl in my dreams," he corrected. "I used to have dreams of adventures with her and I had them in the past few years. It's Leia. Our twin connection. She admitted she used to have dreams where I was in them."

"There could always be someone else then," Ari responded quietly.

"Not for me," Luke responded, then frowned and caught her eye. "Is there someone else for you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Even through everything on Hoth, it always was you."

Luke's faint smile returned at this. "So, will you marry me, Ari?"

Ari knew there were a million reasons she should say no. They had just admitted their feelings for each other. The Jedi Code used to forbid attachment, which had worked for many years. They would probably be apart for long periods of time and anything could happen. Yet, they had already faced time apart and she knew that once the Academy truly started, she and Luke would be spending quite a lot of time training.

Her mother's words came back to her. That she would know what to do when the time came. She looked at Luke, for a moment, remembering the boy from Tatooine she had grown up with. He was no longer that same boy, but she was not the same girl either. She did love him. There was no doubt to that. He also loved her. That pushed away all the thoughts of why she should say no or why she should say they should delay it. They were on Naboo with family and good friends at the villa. The Naberries would be coming that day as well. Ari knew there was only one answer to Luke's question.

"Yes," she answered, smiling. "Yes, Luke, I'll marry you."

Luke caught her around the waist, hugging her as his lips met hers. It was a brief kiss, but when they pulled back, Ari felt a little dizzy from the intensity.

"I love you, Luke," Ari smiled at him and she knew she was making the right choice.

"I love you too, Ari," Luke was smiling more than usual, looking happy.

Though the kiss had ended, Luke hadn't released her and Ari rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment, she felt completely at peace, something she hadn't felt in a long time. For years she had been worrying about the harvest on Tatooine. Or being found by Imperials. She worried about her friends and the Rebels in general. She worried about losing the war. She worried about finding Force sensitive beings and starting the Academy as well as dealing with the newly formed government.

Instead, all of those thoughts were gone and she let herself have that moment, Luke's head resting against hers.

After a minute, Luke spoke. "The others are waking up."

Ari nodded and they both stepped apart a little. "I guess that means it is breakfast time. Think we should tell them the news then or do you want to wait for the others?"

"I am alright with sharing the news twice."

"Me too," Ari smiled. "Besides, if we are going to have a wedding that quickly, I'll probably need some help."

"I am sure your soon to be sister-in-law would be happy to do that," Luke responded. His hand founds hers and she they went to the dining area to share the happy news.


	153. Sharing the Good News

**Chapter 153**

"It's about time," Han remarked.

"What?" Ari was caught off guard. She hadn't expected that reaction. She expected someone to be surprised, but that wasn't the case. Han didn't seem surprised at all. Neither did Leia, who was smiling. Even Chewie didn't seem to show the slightest hint of shock.

"It is not a secret, the way you two feel about each other. Anyone looking at you could tell," Leia responded.

Ari sat down at the table where there was already food on the plate in front of her. "It was that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes," Leia answered, though she was not looking at Ari. Following her gaze, Ari saw a piece of fruit move out of the bowl, which was at the center of the table. She glanced at Luke and saw that he was focusing on it. It was set down on her plate. She was about to pick it up when her knife moved and cut a piece of the fruit. Ari smiled when she saw the inside of the fruit. The seeds looked like small stars, which is why this was called star fruit. Her favorite from Naboo, which she hadn't had eaten since she was a child. She was a little surprised that Luke remembered that.

She picked up the piece of fruit with her fingers and she glanced at Luke, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and took a bite, savoring the crisp crunch and the sweet taste.

"Is that why you learned to use the Force?" Han asked with a shake of his head. Chewie gave a barking laugh and even Leia smiled a little at this.

Luke shrugged a little. "Every little bit of practice helps," he answered.

"There is a lot we have to get done with," Leia said, taking charge. "A dress for Ari, a suit for Luke, then suits and dressed if you have anyone in the wedding party, invitations, food, a place have the ceremony and a reception, someone to make it official, flowers, rings. Music if you want to have dancing. Ari, you will probably want your hair done for a wedding. I feel like I am forgetting something," she says. "But we can work that out when we come to it."

Ari and Luke both exchanged amused glances.

"Leia, we don't need anything fancy," Luke told her.

"But you are known for saving the Alliance and helping start this new republic," Leia reminded her twin.

He nods. "I know. If you want we can do something fancy there, some party. I really want something simple though."

"Me too," Ari answered. "We can contact Lando and invite him. Your family as well. The droids. Taylor if I can reach her. That will be big enough for us."

Luke nodded in agreement. "This is a special day, but we don't want to make a large production over it, Leia."

His sister sighed. It was clear she wanted them to both have a large wedding, but she wouldn't go against their wishes. "Well, either way, we better get started with the preparations.

"Let's eat first," Han commented.

The rest of the meal passed quickly with Leia making comments about all the things they needed to work out, even if it was just a small wedding.

"We need to tell people too," Ari pointed out. "I think the best way to do that would be over the comm." Before anyone else could respond, she continued. "I can do that. You'll probably want to greet your family when they get here."

"Soon to be your in-laws," Han remarked.

"True. I will talk to them soon. This won't take me long," she assured them, getting to her feet. She offered Luke a smile left the table, going back to her room. She couldn't believe that she and Luke would be getting married in just another day or two. Yet, it seemed right. Fast, but right for them.

Ari sat down at the comm unit and contact Lando on his personal comm unit. It didn't take long to connect and soon she was looking at a smiling Lando. "Hey there, Ari. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Ari couldn't help but laugh when she saw him.

"How are you doing, Lando?"

He shrugged. "I can't complain. People are still celebrating, but the real work's going to start soon. How is your vacation on Naboo going?"

"You know about that?"

He chuckles. "Only those of us in the high ranks know. If people knew, you'd be contacted all the time."

Ari smiled a little at this. It was kind of nice to have some peace and quiet. "Well, if you're not too busy with official business, do you think you might be able to sneak away for a little while and come to Naboo?"

"I could, though I have to say, Naboo isn't really my sort of place," Lando admits.

"Even for a wedding?" Luke asked crossing over to stand beside Ari. Ari hadn't heard him approached or even sensed him until he spoke, but it hadn't startled her.

Ari glanced at him and smiled then turned back to Lando, who seemed surprised. "A wedding?"

Luke put one hand on Ari's shoulder. Ari laid her hand over top his. "Luke proposed to me and I said yes. We decided to get married while we are here. We thought about tomorrow but I suppose we might need another day to take care of everything." She glanced at Luke when she said this and he nodded.

"So you are getting married in two days?"

"And we'd like you to be here," Ari told him. "You and a few others. It will be small though."

"For now," Luke responded. "I think Leia wants us to have a fancy celebration when we all go back to Coruscant."

"We'll see," Ari answered. She wasn't completely opposed to sharing this happiness with others, like Biggs and the other pilots, but she wasn't sure how she felt about having a lavish affair.

"Yeah, I'll leave right away."

Ari smiled. "We will send you the directions of how to get you. We're not in Theed. I do have one favor to ask of you though."

Lando flashed a grin. "For the bride to be, anything."

"Have you seen Taga lately?" She hadn't thought she would be gone for Coruscant so long and worried about him.

"You mean this little guy?" Lando moved out of view briefly then came back, holding Taga, who must have been just out of view.

"Hey, Taga," Ari spoke to him. She noticed that the alien looked sad. "I am sorry that I left and that I was gone longer than I planned, but Lando is going to come to where I am and he will bring you too."

Taga seemed to perk up at this. Ari knew that the alien probably couldn't speak to her from so far away, but she was glad he didn't seem to be upset.

"I'll make sure to take care of him," Lando assured her. Most still thought he was her pet and that seemed to be the best thing to do for now.

"Thank you. We'll see you both soon."

The communication ended and she turned to face Luke again.

"So, he's pretending to a pet?" Luke asked.

Ari smiled a little. "Yes. For now at least. Considering most can't hear him."

Luke nodded in response, seeming to think that was also a good idea. "You mentioned contacted other people. Who else?"

"If I can reach her, Taylor. I know that we don't know her very well, but I would like her there. She is one of the last Jedi and I suppose I feel a connection to her. Besides, I was there for hers. Right before Siri died. Is there anyone else you would like to contact?"

He shook his head. "Just contact Taylor. I'll let you do that privately. The Naberries will be here soon, though I imagine Leia will try to convince you to start wedding planning as soon as you leave this room."

"I'll be ready," she assured him.

Luke leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in just a minute then."

With another small smile, he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Ari entered the information for Taylor's comm unit but she didn't answer it. Ari sighed, but ended the connection. Then she entered in the information and the code to leave a message. "Hello Taylor, it is Ari. Luke and I will be getting married at the Lake Retreat on Naboo the day after tomorrow. I would really like if you could be here for it. May the Force be with you."

She ended the comm, then sat for a moment, listening to the quiet around her until she heard voices that announced the arrival of the Naberries.

Ari got to her feet and took one last look at the comm unit, as if hoping to see the light signaling a message. There was nothing though so she left the room and went to join the others.


	154. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 154**

The following day, Ari found herself looking around Theed just as the morning light illuminated the city. The day before had been a busy one. After the Naberries arrived the previous morning, they were told of the upcoming nuptials. They had all seemed very happy with the news and helped Ari make contact with all the necessary people. Ari, Leia, Pooja, Sola and Jobal (along with input from Threepio) had decided on flowers, colors and even food for dinner that night. It had taken all day, but all necessary people had been contacted. It was even decided that the newlyweds should have some time to themselves, so once the celebrations ended; everyone else would leave the Lake Retreat to give Luke and Ari some time alone. It would only be for two days since they all knew they had to return to Coruscant soon, but two days was better than no time at all.

"Come on, Ari. We still have things to do."

Leia's voice broke Ari from her thoughts and she followed her future sister-in-law inside the dress shop. There were gowns for every size and figure, but (name) had contacted the shop and told them that Ari and Leia would be there.

One of the sales associates approached. "Which one of you is the bride to be?"

Ari lifted her hand slightly. "I am."

The sales associate nodded and led her to the back. "I have a variety of dresses already picked for you. If you don't like them, we will find something else." Ari was glad to see that the rack of clothing contained some simplistic dresses, which is what she had wanted. She figured that if there was a big ceremony on Coruscant, she would be wearing something elaborate. Yet, at this small ceremony, she didn't need anything extravagant. She just wanted it to be an intimate ceremony with some of her closest friends, who were more like family than anything else.

"Go try them on," Leia instructed, taking a seat in a nearby chair, posture straight, just like a princess.

Ari took the first three dresses into the dressing room and she frowned, seeing all the little buttons on the back of the first dress. She managed to get it on, but couldn't get to the buttons with her hands. She knew she could call Leia to her, but decided against it. Instead, she used the Force. It took a little time, but all the buttons where in place. Ari glanced in the mirror and made a face. It was not her sort of dress. It was long, which was nice, but it weighed quite a bit and all the lace itched.

"Let me see," she heard Leia.

Ari held back a sigh then stepped out, a train of fabric trailing behind her.

"You look beautiful," Leia complimented, and then she paused. "You don't like it though, do you? You look uncomfortable."

Ari nodded. "I think we need to just pick some more simplistic ones." She went into the dressing room and decided to discard the other two.

Still wearing the first dress, she came out and hung up the other two dresses. She started to make two sections of the rack. One side for the ones she would try on and the ones she knew she wouldn't like. Yes, many were beautiful, but they didn't seem fitting for her now. Years ago, she would have loved the lace and pearls, the little details and even the small buttons. She wasn't that girl anymore. The other side contained dresses she liked better. There was still some decoration on most of them, but they weren't overwhelming.

She took those dresses, there were five of them, into the dressing room. She was relieved to take off the heavy dress. She tried on the first dress, liking that there was just a zipper instead of little buttons. It was a little large, but she knew that could be altered.

She showed it to Leia who nodded slowly. "Maybe."

Ari felt the same way about it and tried on two more dresses, both with the same results. They were nice, but not what she was looking for. She was wondering if she might have to wear something uncomfortable or something she disliked.

_How is dress shopping going?_

Ari jumped in surprise, even as she recognized the voice. Luke, speaking to her through the Force.

_Fine, until you startled me._ She was surprised how easy it was to speak to him like this. It was almost as easy as speaking aloud. She wasn't sure if it was because it was Luke, her own training or a combination of both.

She could hear a hint of laughter in his response. _I apologize. I just thought I would ask. I am being kept busy as well._ While Ari and Leia were looking at dresses, Luke was getting fitted for new clothes. He didn't seem too thrilled by that idea, but Ari knew he wouldn't say a word. He hadn't wanted to wear a suit, so new clothes had been a good middle ground. He and Han also had a few other things to take care of. Ari wasn't certain what, but she had seen the Princess give Han a list.

_We are rushing a wedding_, she reminded him.

_Do you want to push it back?_

Ari shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. _No. This is right. It is just a lot to plan, even for a small ceremony._

_Just wait until Leia and the others are pushing us for a large ceremony later._

Ari barely managed to hold back a groan at that thought. She had no idea what it would be like, but she had a feeling it would mostly be out of her hands. That would be alright though. This wedding, the one happening the next day was the one she wanted to go well. _Well, you are her brother and the hero of the Rebellion._

_Don't sell yourself short._

Ari shook her head slightly. Luke was always telling her that, but she never did feel like she was a hero at all.

Though she hadn't spoken a word, Luke seemed to pick up on this. _It's true, Ari. _

"Ari, how is it going in there?" Leia's voice floated to her.

"Just a minute," Ari called back to her. _I have to go, but I'll see you tonight._

She knew it wasn't like ending a comm where a person could press a button, but she did have things to focus on. Like finding a dress.

She slid on the next dress and after using the Force to handle the zipper and lone button on the top, she looked in the mirror.

She was surprised by what she saw and for a moment, she just stared. She had not had time to dress up often in her life. Yes, her mother had her wearing dresses on Naboo, but that seemed like many lifetimes ago. She was always dressed practically for Tatooine and wherever they went for the Rebellion.

The dress was long, falling to her ankles. It was a light fabric and she didn't feel like it was constricting her. There were short sleeves on the dress, covering her shoulders and some of her upper arm. The cut of the dress showed Ari that she had grown up and was no longer a little girl who used to like playing dress up in her mother's clothing. There was a small amount of embroidery along the hem of the dress and the cuffs of the sleeves, but that was all.

To Ari, it was perfect.

"Ari?" she heard Leia call again.

Instead of responding, she pushed aside the curtain of the changing area and stepped out, watching Leia's face for a reaction.

Leia looked her over then nodded with a small smile. "A little less than I would have picked, but it looks perfect on you." Then, her eyes lit up. "I will be right back. Don't move."

Ari wondered what she was doing, but didn't have to wait long. Leia returned carrying a few items. A pair of shoes, a long sheer piece of fabric and three small boxes.

"You need shoes of course," she said, setting them down on the floor. "Try them on."

Ari was grateful they were flat and without a heel. They seemed to match her dress, having the same design on them as the one on the hem of her dress.

While she was doing that, Leia was getting things out of boxes. "A necklace." She stepped beside Ari and fastened it around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with a light blue stone hanging from in.

Leia then pulled Ari's hair back and held up a comb to it. "And then you can attach the veil to it." She managed to hold the veil to it and Ari had to admit, the effect was stunning.

"I love it," she said as she looked in the mirror. "Could you help me with my hair tomorrow?"

Leia nodded. "There might be others better, but I can work with it. The only other thing that you might need is a bracelet."

Ari shook her head even before Leia could pick up the box. "I have a bracelet."

Leia glanced at it. "It's quite battered," she remarked. Ari glanced at it and knew she was right. It didn't really seem to fit with these other items. Not the necklace or the dress or even her hair swept up like this. She wasn't going to take it off though.

"Luke gave it to me, years ago back on Tatooine," she explained.

This made Leia pause. "Then I guess you have the right bracelet to wear."

Ari nodded. "I should change; I know we have a lot more to do."

Leia nodded and Ari quickly changed into her normal clothing, liking the familiar feeling of the lightsaber resting at her side.

The Naberries had apparently decided to pay for things because when Leia and Ari went to the counter to pay for their purchases, they were told it had already been handled.

"I feel bad about it," Ari said as they left the shop. "They don't know me and yet they are paying for this."

"You are marrying Luke," she replied. "Getting a few in-laws along the way."

Ari nodded and glanced at Leia. She hadn't said much about her new found family. "How do you feel about it?"

Leia paused, looking over the plaza before answering. "It is strange. I knew that I had been adopted. Father had told me that. I never felt the need to know about my birth family before. Now, I know my parents and my birth parents are gone. My entire world. Yet, I have a twin brother. I have a type of family with some of the Rebellion, now the Republic. All of a sudden, someone I have known since I started attending the senate is related to me and I have a whole family I never knew about. They want to know me, but also tell me about a family I never even thought of until recently. It is hard to take it all in."

"You seem to be handling it well," Ari complimented.

Leia smiled a little and was about to say something else but her attention was caught by something else. Ari followed her gaze just in time to have a bundle of white fur leap toward her. Ari caught the small alien and laughed.

"Taga!"

_You left. You were gone long._ The little alien sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry," Ari responded. "You're here now though and you won't be left behind. Well, you might be with others while Luke and I have our honeymoon, but don't worry. You won't be left like that again."

The alien, happy to see her, still seemed upset. Yet, he didn't leave her arms.

"Someone is happy to see you too."

Ari glanced up and saw it was Lando. He smiled at her. "I would kiss your hand but it seems you have your arms full. Aside from Taga, Ari was carrying a bag containing the shoes, veil, haircomb and necklace. Leia carried the dress.

"A bit," she admitted.

Lando smiled and kissed her cheek, giving her a hug. "It is good to see you."

"You too," she smiled.

Lando then went to Leia and gave a bit of a bow and kissed her hand. Leia smiled at this and gave him a quick hug of greeting. "It is good to see you too, Lando."

"Well, I couldn't very well miss the wedding, could I?" he answered.

"No, though if you want, I am sure Han, Chewie and Luke would enjoy having you around."

Lando nodded. "I can take a hint," he said, brown eyes showing he was amused, not insulted. "I already spoke to them. Do you want to come?" he asked and for a moment, Ari thought he was talking to her, and then she realized he was looking at Taga.

Taga glanced up at her and Ari shook her head. "I think Taga can come along with us. I am surprised you asked though."

Lando shrugged. "He seemed to understand what I said, though I couldn't always tell what he wanted."

Ari nodded. "He's not exactly a pet."

"I gathered that much," he said. "Good luck with your shopping. I better go find Luke and Han before Han causes trouble." He grinned at them both then turned and strolled away.

"Come on," Leia urged. "We still have a lot to do."


	155. A walk down the aisle toward the future

**Chapter 155**

The next morning, Ari found herself sitting in a chair, being careful not to move.

"Just one more pin," Leia stated as she pinned back a stand of Ari's hair. "There, perfect."

Ari had been watching Leia's progress in the mirror, but she doubted she could have done the same things. Her hair was twisted up in an elegant way with two strands framing her face.

"It looks wonderful," Ari complimented. It truly did.

"Good," Leia smiled as she got out the hair comb and the attached veil. She slid the comb into place then fluffed the veil. "Oh, Ari, you look stunning."

Ari had to admit, that seeing everything come together like this, it was amazing. She had never felt so beautiful before in her entire life. She also felt something she hadn't felt until now. Nervous.

"Don't you like it?" Leia asked.

Ari realized she hadn't responded. "I do. Very much. I guess I am just a bit nervous. Silly, isn't it?"

Leia shook her head. "It was a rather fast engagement." She paused. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Ari shook her head, being careful not to mess up her hair. "No. I know it is the right thing for us. I suppose there have been a lot of changes lately."

Leia nodded. "Good ones though. Now, I better get to my spot. Wait just a minute or two then we will be ready." She gave Ari a quick hug and then hurried off, leaving Ari alone with her thoughts.

Ari brushed off the front of her dress, though there was nothing on it. After bringing it back the day before, they had kept it in a protective covering until just a few minutes ago when Ari had put it on.

The rest of the day had been spent getting everything ready. Luke, Lando, Han and Chewie were out later than the others, since they said Luke needed to have a drink or two before getting married. Han claimed it was a Corellian tradition. Ari didn't mind and she spent some of the evening talking with the Naberries, who seemed more than willing to welcome her into their family.

She hadn't even seen Luke that evening. Leia claimed that there was a tradition about seeing each other a certain amount of hours before the wedding. Ari hadn't minded, though she and Luke had talked via the Force.

Now, they were getting married.

She assumed it had been long enough and decided it was time to make her entrance. She picked up her bouquet of flowers then walked down the hallway. She paused right outside the archway. There were large collections of flowers that kept her partially hidden. She took a deep breath and let it out, then stepped through the main arch.

There were a few chairs set up on either side to create an aisle for her to walk through. In the chairs there were just a few familiar people. The Naberrie family. Ruwee, Jobal, Sola and her husband Darred and Pooja were on one side. There was another woman too. That had to be Pooja's sister, Ryoo, who had arrived that morning.

On the other side of the aisle sat Lando and Chewie. Taga had his own chair as well. The droids were standing and Ari smiled a little when she saw R4, the faithful droid. R2-D2 and C-3PO were there as well.

Then, Ari saw a surprising sight. There were two more chairs and they were filled. It was Taylor and Eean. Taylor gave her a small smile and Ari smiled back. Taylor hadn't contacted her about coming to the wedding, but she didn't mind at all.

Flowers in vases were set up along the aisle and in other places, making it look almost like a garden and the soft fragrance mixed with the smell of the clean water of the lake.

Ari's eyes traveled further and her small smile grew when she saw Luke. He was no longer in his all black clothing or in his robe. Instead, he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Instead of his boots, he wore dress shoes. It was odd to see him like this and Ari thought back to the ceremony after the destruction of the first Death Star. He had been dressed up for that occasion and Ari was fairly certain that was the last time he had done so. It was different. Then again, how often did she wear a dress?

Han, as the best man, was standing next to Luke, looking his usual self though his clothes looked a bit nicer than usual. He winked at Ari as she approached.

Leia was standing at the front as well, wearing a pale blue dress as Ari's maid of honor.

A wizened holy man stood on the other side of Luke, looking very relaxed and reminded Ari of Ben Kenobi. Though he was one with the Force, along with her family and Luke's, she had a feeling that they were all with her as her feet continued to carry her forward.

Then, her gaze fell on Luke and stayed there. The young boy from Tatooine had grown up. He had always wanted to be a pilot, though he was much more now. A decorated hero of the Alliance, a Commander, a Jedi Knight, yet still her best friend. In just a few minutes, she could add husband to that list.

He was still smiling at her, a smile that matched hers. Taking a dozen more steps, Ari was beside him.

"Hi," she whispered to him.

"Hi," he whispered back. _You look beautiful._

Ari blushed even though he had said it through the Force. _Thank you. You look quite handsome as well._

Luke actually looked a little embarrassed by this. Ari couldn't remember the last time that happened.

Before they could say anymore to each other, the holy man spoke

"Family and friends, we come together to see this man and this woman join in marriage."

Ari listened to the holy man's words and noticed that he had made a few changes in what might usually be a common speech. When he mentioned that marriage was a union between two becoming one, he added that "this promise is made not just in words and rites, but through the Force that binds all of the galaxy together".

_I am surprised he knows about the Force_.

Ari saw Luke smile ever so slightly. _I spoke to him about it. _

Ari gave him a hint of a smile as well. She should have known that Luke would have said something. Afterall, the Force did bind everyone, even those who were not Force sensitive.

"Now, please turn to one another and join hands to share your vows with one another."

Ari handed her bouquet of flowers to Leia before her hands slide into Luke's and he gave them a small squeeze.

Luke spoke first. "I know there are vows that I could recite, but that doesn't feel right with us, Ari. We haven't done anything in the way that was expected of us. Even as children on Tatooine. I still remember when Windy, you and I wanted to explore on the back of wild Dewback."

Ari was certain she heard someone laugh at that. She had to admit, it was a foolish risk, but an exciting one as well.

"Some might say we are marrying quickly. Perhaps we are, but I know you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. You have always been my best friend. The one I could tell anything to and the one who I know will always be at my side."

Ari squeezed his hands in response, giving a small nod. She would be there for him, no matter what happened.

"I love you, Ari. And I promise to do all those vows I might recite to you. I promise to honor you and cherish you. I promise to respect you, not just as a woman, but as a Jedi as well. I vow to always be there for you, through good times and bad, just like we have always done. I know that being a Jedi means we might not have a typical marriage, both of us busy or on missions, but know that no matter what, my heart will always belong to you. The Force that brought us together will unite us as one, much like this wedding will. I promise to always be faithful and honest with you and I promise to love you all of my days."

Ari didn't think she would be one to cry but her eyes burned and she gave a small embarrassed little laugh as a few tears escaped. She had never heard anyone say anything so powerful before and it was to her. She didn't know of many who cried when they were happy, but she had a feeling this was what was happening.

"Sorry," she apologized to him and Luke smiled a little.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and Leia handed her a tissue. She took it, grateful and dabbed at her eyes and told herself no more crying was allowed, even if they were happy tears. Leia took it back so Ari could have her hands free.

"Luke," she started, "I have never been eloquent and I know my words might not sound as wonderful as yours, but I mean every word. I don't feel right reciting words. They are powerful words and strong ones. I think I have always loved you. I know I had a crush on you when we were younger."

This made Luke chuckle quietly.

Ari smiled and continued. "You always have been there for me. You've seen me at my best and my worst. We've both suffered great losses in our lives, but we've also had wonderful accomplishments. Though it all, you have been the one person in my life. I love you. Yes, I agree, people might think it is fast, but I don't think so. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that. You are my best friend and will be more. I promise to always be there for you, I will always be honest and true. And I will be there for you, through good and bad, for the rest of our lives. I will always be there for you, no matter where we have to go, even if we're planets apart."

She stopped because she was getting choked up again with emotion, though she didn't cry.

The holy man looked at her and she nodded to show she was done.

"The rings," the man said. Han produced them, giving them to the holy man. This was the first time that Ari had really thought about rings and realized it had to be another one of Luke's surprises.

She listened as the holy man explained the symbolism of the rings, how the circle never ended, just as love always continued. He also mentioned the Force again, saying that was also never ending.

"Take this ring and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed," he instructed Luke.

Luke lifted Ari's left hand and slide the ring onto her hand. "With this ring, I thee wed," Luke repeated. She smiled at him and could help looking down at the ring. She was pleased to feel how well it fit and how it didn't feel heavy. It was a simple silver band but she saw small diamond stones embedded in it.

_Do you like it?_

Luke's remark through the Force brought her back to the present.

She nodded. _It's perfect._

Luke smiled, clearly relieved.

The holy man repeated the instructions to Ari. She took the ring, silver like hers, though without any stones. A simple wedding band, which was fitting for Luke. "With this ring, I thee wed," she murmured lifting his hand with one of hers and she slipped the ring onto his left hand with her other hand.

Luke grasped a hold of her left hand and Ari gave it a small squeeze. There were so many emotions she was feeling. Especially happy.

_I love you, Luke._

_I love you, Ari._ He didn't speak aloud but took a hold of her right hand in his.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the holy man said.

Ari smiled at Luke and before the holy man could tell them they could kiss, Luke leaned over and kissed Ari, which she was happy to return, hands tightening slightly around his. Though it might seem strange they had only kissed a few times before getting married and the proposal had just been days ago, it seemed right. When they kissed, Ari could almost sense the connection between them getting stronger.

They broke apart just a moment later, and Ari blushed a little when she realized people were clapping.

The holy man gave a small nod to both of them and then stepped back. The ceremony was now over and at the same moment, people came up to congratulate the newlyweds.

Though not many were there, Ari found herself getting hugged by everyone. First Han, then Leia and then the others.

Only two held back. Taylor and Eean. They must have explained who they were because no one seemed surprised to see them.

Ari slid away from the crowd of well-wishers, and then approached the Jedi and her husband. "I'm glad you could make it."

Taylor smiled. "We wanted to be present for the first Jedi wedding of the New Republic."

"Yours was first," I reminded her.

"I'm not a Jedi," Eean pointed out.

Taylor nodded. "Exactly. And though there were secret marriages, you are changing rules by allowing it. I think it's a good change."

This made Ari smile. "Will you both stay for the meal?" The Naberries had made certain there was a small feast for everyone present at the wedding. Ari had tried to protest that it was too much, but they had insisted.

The couple looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, then Taylor shook her head. "We have to get back." Ari must have looked disappointed, because Taylor smiled. "Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of us. We'll be in touch."

The older Jedi hugged the new bride, which the bride returned. "May the Force be with you, Arianna Skywalker."

Ari smiled as she released her from the hug. It was the first time someone had called her by her married name. "And may it be with you as well," she said.

The two women shared another smile, and then Taylor and Eean turned and left. Ari wasn't sure how they got there or how they were leaving, but she didn't ask. Something told her that this was certainly not the last time that she would see those two. They would meet again, one way or another.

She then looked at the others. It was a small gathering. Just some of Luke's family and their friends. Yet, they were more than just friends now. They were family. Han was certainly like a brother to her. Though he still seemed like the same Han, she knew that he had a heart of gold under his tough exterior. Then there was Chewie. Though Ari wasn't skilled in understanding the Wookie language, she did like the large alien. He was a loyal friend. Lando was always a flirt but he had proven himself many times after he had betrayed the others at Cloud City, years ago. Then there was Leia. A princess of a lost planet, but through her pain, she continued to protect and work for the rebellion. She was fierce, yet there was more to her. She cared greatly for people, sacrificing to others. Then there were the droids. Threepio was full of information that they sometimes didn't need to know and Artoo was quick to tell him so. However there was no doubt that those two droids were loyal to the Rebellion and especially Luke and Leia. Arfour was with them and Ari knew how much personality a droid could be. Arfour had been a wonderful companion and been very helpful. She was sure that she and the droid would be working together for a very long time. Last, but not least was Taga. Though others saw the alien as a pet, she saw the alien as a friend, brave to leave his homeworld and travel with her and kind enough to forgive Ari for being left behind.

Then there was Luke's family. His grandparents, an aunt and uncle and two cousins. Though Ari didn't know them well, she had a feeling they would all be seeing each other more often.

Finally, there was Luke. The man she loved. He looked over at her and smiled. The smile was one she had not seen lately, the one that he used to have on Tatooine. He held out his hand to her and she went back to him, taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it in and found herself pulled into conversations with various people there. Through it all, she couldn't help smiling. The Empire had been defeated, the Republic would rebuild, as would the Jedi Temple. There would be changes in both, but those might be for the best.

Ari wasn't entirely certain what the future would bring. Probably hard work and it wouldn't be easy. Yet, surrounded by all these people, she knew there was nothing that couldn't be accomplished. She also knew that personally, with Luke at her side, they could face anything that came their way because they would meet it together.


	156. Epilogue: 10 years later

**Epilogue: 10 years later**

Arianna Skywalker walked down the stone halls of a temple on the jungle moon, Yavin 4. A small furry Hoojib following at her side.

_Will he be happy?_

Ari nodded. "Yes. He will be. We have wanted this for a decade."

The white alien nodded, going silent. Taga had eventually wanted to return home and soon met a mate and had babies. This was one of Taga's offspring. Ari did visit Taga when she could and more than once, Luke had surprised her by bringing the alien on a visit. Much like her father, this alien, who was called Melari in basic, wanted to travel. So, this alien was visiting the temporary Jedi Temple.

The pair entered one of the rooms with a high ceiling. Luke was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed. Facing him, there were five children, three were new. One human boy, one twi'lek girl and one human girl. The other two were very familiar to her. Though young, her children often liked to join training and as long as it wasn't too intensive or dangerous, she and Luke allowed it. Such as when there was lightsaber training, though she and Luke planned on letting them start with practice sabers in another year or two. The oldest was their daughter, Tiri, who was seven. She was named for Siri and Taylor, mixing their names to come up with a unique name that fit her. Their son, who was five, was named Ben, a tribute to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their middle names were also tributes to past loved ones. Tiri's was Amidala and Ben's was Jett. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, like their parents.

"The Force surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together," he said. His eyes were open, but Ari noticed that the others had their eyes closed. Meditation. Luke insisted that there always be meditation. So far, it seemed to be working.

After a few minutes, Luke dismissed class and the students filed out. The students bowed to him and then three of them left. They saw Ari and bowed to her too. "Master Narabe."

Ari went by that name so that there was no confusion by having two Skywalkers.

She nodded to them then entered the room.

"Master Skywalker," she smiled at him.

"Master Narabe," he smiled back at her.

"Mom, did you see how well we were doing?" Tiri asked, rushing over to her.

"Yes, I did, Tiri," she smiled, hugging her.

Ben followed and hugged his mother as well. He was quieter than his sister, but it seemed to suit him. He seemed a little more serious until he saw Melari. "Melari!"

The little alien leaped over to him and they started to talk. Ben aloud and Melari through telepathy.

"Can we go play?" Tiri asked.

"Just for a little bit. Then I want you to both wash up for dinner," Ari told them. The two of them nodded and rushed off with Melari following right after them. "And remember to stay in the approved areas," she called after them.

Luke chuckled and Ari turned to him. "What?"

"You sound so much like your own mother and my aunt."

"I do not," Ari protested, though she knew he was probably right. When she first found out she was pregnant with Tiri, she had her worries about being a good mother. However, it seemed to come naturally. "Well, maybe a little," she admitted.

Luke smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "It's a good thing. They were both good people."

Ari nodded, in response. She thought about her parents and brother every day. Yet, the pain had faded and it was bittersweet. While she wished they were here, she knew that if they had, she might not have joined the Rebellion. Life would be much different.

"They're with the Force now," Luke remarked, probably knowing where her thoughts were going. Ari knew he was right, yet still let him pull her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Ari rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying their stolen moments together. Though more and more Force sensitives were being found every day, there were a limited number who had achieved the status of Jedi Knights. There were still very few, especially since they were needed for missions and training the new Force sensitives. Yet, the number was growing every passing year.

"I have some good news for you," Ari remarked as they started to walk down the same hallway that Ari had just come from. "I heard from Leia."

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"Busy. She said the twins and Anakin are growing fast." Leia and Han had married four years after Ari and Luke. The following year they had twins, Jaina and Jacen. A year and a half after that, their youngest, Anakin was born. Ari still remembered a time when Leia had been pregnant with the twins when Ari had been pregnant with Ben. It had not been planned at all, but that had been a happy year for the entire family. "The reason she contacted us was to tell us that it's ready."

Luke shifted to look at her, blue eyes sparkling. "Really? That's ahead of schedule."

"I suppose having a sister as a New Republic leader helped."

Luke smiled and hugged her and Ari wrapped her arms around him as well. It had taken ten years, but a new Jedi Temple had been built. It was supposed to take another two years, but it had been finished quickly. Though the previous Jedi Temple was still there, Ari and Luke felt that the ghosts of the past were too great there. Though balance had been achieved, they felt the Jedi temple should serve as a place where records were kept and saved as well as a tribute to all those who perished. A new temple was built in the sprawling city of Coruscant. Yavin was ideal for training, especially for the new students. It allowed them to get away from others. Instead they could focus on learning about the Force, surrounded by nature and other Jedi. However, the Jedi needed a place on Coruscant. Yavin was not close to Coruscant and since the new Republic was going to stay on the city-planet, the Jedi needed a place there as well. Luke and Ari had already decided to keep their place of training in Yavin even after the temple was completed on Coruscant. Yavin would be there for those that wanted to get away from the busy, never sleeping city-planet.

"Leia said they want us there when they publically announce its completion."

Luke sighed. He didn't like being in the limelight very much, but Ari also knew that he could never say no to his sister.

"It won't be so bad," Ari assured him.

"I hope not," he admitted. "Look at how that large wedding turned out."

Ari laughed quietly. As predicted, everyone wanted there to be a large celebration and Ari was certainly she only knew one quarter of the people there. Luke seemed overwhelmed with so many people always approaching him, even just to say a few words. The couple had used the Force to coordinate their escape and managed to get away without anyone noticing for about ten minutes.

"So, you won't want to say a few words?" Ari asked him as they stepped out into a courtyard of the temple. There was no roof there and it allowed them to see the sky where the last rays of sunlight were disappearing.

Luke thought it over. "I suppose I should. Someone has to."

"And you are the Jedi Master," Ari agreed.

"So are you," Luke pointed out.

Though she was called Master, Ari wasn't sure if she fit that title. "Either way, everyone knows you. You blew up the Death Star and you went onto defeat the Emperor and Darth Vader. Then you were a Jedi when everyone thought the Jedi were gone."

"True, but it wasn't just me," he answered. "It took every single person. It took unsung heroes, like you. Like many others."

Ari nodded and knew he was thinking about their comrades who lost their lives fighting for freedom. She thought of the monuments that had been erected to those fallen heroes. Though it couldn't bring them back, she was glad they were there.

"But you are a Jedi and I think people would like to hear you speak. There are other options, but I am not an excellent public speaker. I suppose Leia could, since she is doing well with her training. I could contact Taylor and ask her, but I am not sure if she will want to speak, after surviving the purge."

Taylor had been a frequent visitor to the temple on Yavin and had taught a number of classes. She had also brought a few Force sensitive beings with her on occasion, including a girl that certainly took after her mother, with the same brown hair and the same bright eyes. Her daughter, Hope. She and Eean had also adopted another Force sensitive orphan. Another girl named Reslina, who was only six months old when they had adopted her. Born only a standard month apart, the two girls were very close and had a connection that seemed similar to the ones that twins had. Taylor taught them about the Force, though they had come to the Temple and been trained by both Ari and Luke. The girls, though a year older than Tiri, got along very well with Tiri, Ben as well as the Solo twins and Anakin. More than once, when everyone had come together, they were all found to be playing together in a small courtyard of the temple. Taylor said that at the Jedi Temple before, they weren't allowed to play like that, but she felt children should be able to play and be children. Everyone else agreed. They would all grow up soon enough. Taylor and Eean were on Coruscant and said both girls would attend the Temple to learn about being Jedi, yet they planned on the girls being close so they could see them at any time. That was another change. Jedi were allowed to keep ties with their family. In fact, it was encouraged.

"You are probably right. I doubt she would want to speak."

"Then I think your only other choice is Mara."

"She tries not to show herself that much," Luke reminded her.

Mara Jade, had been the Emperor's Hand for years. She knew how to use the Force, but she had tapped into the Dark Side and used it to the Emperor's bidding. She had snuck into Jabba's Palace as Arica to kill Luke or at least make sure he was killed by someone else. She had failed. Years passed until she and Luke met once more. During that time, someone had used Luke's lost hand to create a clone, Luuke. There was a battle and Mara destroyed the clone. In doing so, she freed herself from the Emperor's hold on her. She renounced the Dark Side and went away for about half a year before returning, asking to learn the way of the Jedi. Even though she had wanted to kill him before, Luke welcomed her. Not everyone might welcome her if they knew her history. Ari still felt a little uncomfortable around Mara and knew that she needed to find a way to let go of the past with the redheaded woman. Especially since Mara was spending quite a lot of time with Lando. They had been involved for some time, though neither she nor Lando explained what that meant. Neither did they explain why Mara called Lando a rouge or why Lando always seemed to call her his lady luck. They both seemed happy though and Ari knew that for them and for the time being, that was enough.

"So I guess that means it is up to you," Ari replied.

"I suppose so," he admitted. "Though I would at least like you there with me."

"I will be," Ari assured him. She paused before adding, "In fact, all five of us will."

Luke gave her a questioning look. "You, Tiri, Ben, Leia and Han?" he asked.

Ari paused. "Well, I suppose they will all be there, yes. But that wasn't what I meant. I meant Tiri, Ben, me and…" she took Luke's hand in hers. "Luke…I just found out today. We're going to be parents again."

Luke stared at her for a moment, looking surprised. He wore that expression twice before. The first time when she had said they were expecting a daughter. The second time, a son. She could almost see him doing the math in his head. She had said five, yet only given the names of three people.

"Twins?" Luke asked.

"Twins," she nodded.

Luke gave a very uncharacteristically shout and before Ari knew what he was doing, Luke pulled her into a tight embrace and spun her in a circle, her toes brushing the floor.

"Luke, put me down," Ari laughed and the Jedi Master released her, grinning.

"I know we have already been blessed with two wonderful children, but the Force is now blessing us with two more."

Ari nodded. "Yes. I don't know if there will be two boys or two girls. However, I keep thinking it will be a boy and a girl." She hadn't told Luke right away about her suspicions. She was certain she was going to have a child, but since she had been informed there would be twins, she could not get the image out of her mind of one boy and one girl.

"The Force?"

"Or mother's intuition."

"I suppose we will have to tell everyone soon. Han, Leia, Lando and Chewie. They'll be thrilled. Then the Naberries, if we want to use the Lake Retreat again." For the birth of both children, it had been on Naboo and they had spent the first few days with their new children at the Lake Retreat, away from prying eyes and talk. Just time to enjoy being a family again. They did visit Naboo often to visit all the Naberries, not just special occasions, like the wedding of Pooja and then two years later, Ryoo's wedding. They went to visit often and both Luke and Leia got to know much more about the family they had never known.

"Soon, but not just yet," she answered.

Luke nodded and wrapped one arm around her waist. Ari leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder as they watched the sky darken and the stars started to appear. It reminded Ari of how she had seen the stars the night of the celebration after the destruction of the first Death Star. It had been nearly fifteen years ago. She had been young then, still a teenager. Now she was an adult, married to her best friend with two wonderful children and two more on the way. The first time she had looked at the stars from here, she hadn't expected it.

They watched as a shooting star streaked across the sky. Ari thought back to when she and Luke had made wished on shooting stars, back when they used to lay on the domed roofs of their homes on Tatooine. She used to wish for adventure and to travel. Luke had wished for the same things. They had done all that and even more.

"Did you make a wish?" Ari asked him.

Luke shook his head. "There isn't anything else I need to wish for."

This made Ari smile in response.

"Did you?" Luke asked.

This time it was Ari's turn to shake her head. "All my wishes have come true," she said and looked up at him. Luke smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly. When he pulled back just a few inches, he stroked her cheek, tucking back a strand of her blonde hair

"I love you, Ari."

"I love you, Luke."

**THE END**


	157. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I won't deny that there were tears as I typed those last lines. However, it was time to end this story. "The Unsung Hero" is now complete.

That is not to say there aren't more stories to tell. After all, the Skywalkers are not known for having carefree or easy lives. There is a Jedi Order to rebuild, more planets to explore and a New Republic that is still forming.

There might be missing moments that will be shared and perhaps there will be another adventure or two in another story. Perhaps there will be another Ari and Luke story, or a story with Tiri and Ben. Perhaps with all of them.I am not certain what it will be, but I do not think this will be my last trip to the Star Wars galaxy. Yet, this specific story, Ari's, as the unsung hero, has reached the end.

It has been ten years to the day since I first posted the first chapter. I have changed a lot and things in my life have changed. Much like Ari, I have grown up in those years. So in a way, I have been able to grow alongside Ari.

And though I have always been a fan of the Star Wars movies and books, I was able to continue to immerse myself in a galaxy far, far away to get necessary information for the story and get new ideas for the story along the way. Truly, this story was supposed to end at the end of "A New Hope". However, that is only part of the whole story and I decided to continue to tell the entire story.

I wish I could thank everyone individually for all they have done. I would like to thank my friends who helped me post chapters when I was unable to, or who helped me overcome writer's block when I struggled about where to go from one point to the next. I can't thank you enough.

And of course, the readers. I can't tell you how much all of your reviews have meant to me. Whether they were in a review on a website, through an email or, through youtube (as one reader did). I think the helpful criticism has helped me become a better writer and your kind words that let me know how much you enjoyed the story mean the world to me. Thank you so much for coming along this journey with me and Ari, whether you started reading years ago or you have just come across this story.

Again, thank you to everyone. This journey would not have been the same without each and every one of you.

May the Force always be with you.


End file.
